Total Drama Boney Island
by The Firebending Frog
Summary: 24 teens compete for a million dollars in this humorous story. Chapter 9 Part 1: Mission Improbable is up and running. My personal favorite chapter to write was the sole focus for the last few days and here it is, fresh off the brain presses! What will happen during a night challenge where everyone is scared of Katharine, Raelynn can't sleep, and Ion feels like punching everyone?
1. Chapter 1: Triple Threat

**Total Drama Boney Island**

**Chapter 1 Part 1: Triple threat!**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Forward:**

* * *

**Welcome to Total Drama Boney Island, for those of you who don't know you're about to read a story where twenty four OC's compete for a million dollars. You may be thinking that OC stories suck, and I can assure you this one won't. For those of you who haven't read Total Drama Return to the Island (My other fic which you don't need to read to understand this story) I am an experienced writer with chapters that usually contain over 10,000 to 22,000 words. That simply means you'll actually get to know the characters I'm going to be presenting to you. And trust me these characters have been created, replaced, worked on, given backstories, and even have their own personalities. This and more shall be revealed throughout the season. For those few readers who read my other fic i'll let you know that this one has a actually good season villain, probably the only character I plan on taking far, Oh speaking of elimination, I haven't planned them at all, well except the first one of course, most of the time I just cut the least interesting and most obnoxious of the group so you can continue to cheer your favorites. With that being said this season will be better, bigger, and all around more funny. Well i'll try to top Helga but who knows I might just fail.**

**Updates come at least once a month so sit back, relax, and take another ride with Chris and Chef, this is Total Drama Boney Island!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I do not own Total Drama, I Do however own all twenty four contestants and any OC i'll add in the future, so please don't steal them.**

* * *

**Warning:**

* * *

**This Chapter of Total Drama Boney Island Contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by imaginary teens, A rich kid, An over the top Heterophobe, an insomniac, Tension, Mutated wildlife, Disgusting cabins, a shocking triple elimination, and Chris Mclean. Do not try any of what you read here at home, seriously, You could get really messed up.**

**I also have no hatred for Gay people or people of religion. Two of the characters portrayed here are purely for comedic purposes. Any similarities to any people living, fictional, or dead is purely coincidental.**

* * *

Chris Mclean stood on the dock of shame next to a faded sign that read: _Camp Wawanakwa_. Chris was currently drinking a Latte while waiting for the signal to begin rolling his intro. One of his interns was trying to powder his face but Chris kept turning his head just to frustrate them.

"Isn't this great Chef, We've rebuilt the cabins, We got you new cooking supplies, and we have another batch of victims, I mean contestants." Chris smirked moving his head again and making the inter growl in rage and move to his other side.

"Sure." Chef replied as he read over a clipboard, "We only have to do your intro now and the interns can start shipping our new campers over the lake."

"Well then, without further ado, let us begin." Chris grinned shoving the intern out of the camera's view and grinning.

"The islands camera's begin rolling in Five, Four, Three, Two, One." The cameraman counted down as suddenly red lights blinked to life all over the island as the cameras began capturing footage of nature before twenty four teenagers would begin ruining it again.

"Hello I'm Chris Mclean bringing you yet another season of Total Drama." Chris grinned as the camera caught his entire makeup filled glory, "We've once again returned to our home in beautiful Muskoka, somewhere."

Chris began walking down the dock showing it in its entirely disgusting and broken glory.

"So this season we didn't sign up twenty two campers or less we decided to go bigger with a total of Twenty four, for more drama, laughs, and embarrassment." Chris explained stopping next to the sign and leaning on it, "They'll be hanging out at our traditional Summer camp and have to deal with Gross camp food, mostly terrible sleeping conditions, and each other. But what fun is just watching them for the whole Summer? It isn't, that's why every day we have them compete in a life threatening challenge that will likely cause friction. The team that loses has to eliminate someone from the game, this means they're down a member for next week. The person who gets voted out will take a ride on one of our various forms of getting them out of here and loses their chance at a million dollars. However this season we have twist that may or may not be explained to the campers, but you'll figure it out quickly."

* * *

Chris was suddenly at the bonfire pit which had ten seats made out of various barrels and logs, before the bonfire pit was a makeshift podium.

"They will face the judgement here where I'll try to cause tension before letting them vote, the campers who are safe will receive a marshmallow." Chris explained holding up a try filled with marshmallows, "The camper who receives the most votes.."

Chris held up a box with a slit in the top for dramatic effect.

"... Will not receive one, they'll go away, and be eliminated from the game." Chris explained, "Afterwards the remainder of the team will most likely be weakened and have to suffer the consequences. When we reach a specific point in the game where not enough drama or laughs are being produced we'll merge the teams and have them compete individually for the prize, which is One Million Dollars! Which let's face it they'll probably waste and end up in the working class."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Chris:** To accomplish this goal they'll need to outplay, outsmart, and even outscore their opponents, but the last one standing will be crowned champion!

* * *

"So get ready because we're launching a brand new season under the title of Total Drama Boney Island!" Chris exclaimed.

* * *

**Theme Song: I wanna be Famous**

* * *

Chris was back on the dock of shame alone this time, Chef was likely cooking lunch while the interns busied themselves by kicking a ball around in the background.

"Well now that we understand the game let's introduce our first contestant." Chris grinned looking out into the lake, "Ah, here he comes now."

The first boat pulled up and a Caucasian boy with fine black hair and a miniature but fair mustache, his eyes were blue and he wore a dress shirt with the waist untucked and black dress pants and shoes.

"Chris Mclean." The boy smiled walking forward, "Fair as usual."

"Thank you Lawrence." Chris nodded shaking the boy's hand, "You're the first to arrive."

"You aren't going to tell them about-" Lawrence started.

"No, that was a request you made yourself so I won't reveal it, but may I hint at it?" Chris asked.

"I find that acceptable." Lawrence nodded walking to the end of the dock.

"Here comes contestant number two, Joe!" Chris exclaimed as a second speedboat approached with a average sized guy of African decent on it, he had brown eyes, black hair which was styled in a massive afro twice the size of his head, he wore his jeans exceptionally low and a very baggy grey T-shirt and jean jacket.

"What's up Chris!" Joe asked in a very American accent, "Is everything prepared for the presence of Afro Joe?!"

Lawrence snickered at this and Joe whipped his head around and glared at the other boy.

"Don't comment unless you have more Swag than me!" Joe exclaimed smugly.

"Pardon, more what?" Lawrence asked in confusion.

"Just shut up!" Joe yelled.

Lawrence gave Chris a questioning look and Chris shrugged to show he didn't understand the boy's strange behavior either.

"Well let's continue by adding our first female contestant." Chris exclaimed regaining his normal smile and pose, "Please welcome Jay."

"HI GUYS!" A voice from the speedboat that just pulled up yelled, a girl who looked about fifteen stepped off the boat, she had brown hair done up in a ponytail, blue eyes, Caucasian skin, a light blush, and a very small nose. She wore jeans and for some reason had a skirt over them, a red tank top, and had a white sweater tied around her waist.

"What the **** is on your feet?" Joe demanded.

"What my socks?" Jay asked confused before pulling pant leg up slightly and revealing electric blue socks with pink kittens all over them, "These matched my clothes so I packed them."

"Intriguing," Lawrence muttered toying with his moustache.

"That is not intriguing!" Joe spat, "look at them, it's like Electro ran a pink kitten farm and was turned into socks!"

"Hey!" I can wear what I want!" Jay protested, "Pull up your pants you weirdo!"

"Wearing your pants low is cool." Joe replied, "And no one tells Afro Joe what to do!"

"Afro Joe?" Jay snickered, "What was Mullet Marcus taken already?"

"Shut up!" Joe growled.

"How about Buzz Cut Billy?" Lawrence snickered.

"Who are you exactly?" Jay asked.

"Lawrence von Portican." Lawrence replied shaking her hand.

"What was River mc shipment taken?" Joe laughed while the other two watched him awkwardly.

"Well then meet Sensan." Chris announced while Joe began laughing at the sound of the newcomers name.

The Speedboat that approached had a boy of Indian Decent on it, he looked to be about sixteen years old and had his hair cut so short it looked like he was bald from a distance, He had mysterious green eyes that seemed to drill right into the other's souls but they seemed friendly enough. He wore a plain white shirt and had simple brown shorts on. besides that he carried a single small suitcase that likely didn't hold much in it.

"Greetings." He greeted the moment he stepped onto the dock, his voice was very accented, "I am Sensan, pleased to meet you."

"An absolute delight." Lawrence nodded, "I'm Lawrence."

"Jay!' Jay piped up excitably.

"Afro Joe." Joe stated coldly.

"Interesting names." Sensan nodded, "I hope we can get along."

"Why wouldn't we?!" Jay asked loudly, "Heather isn't competing... Heather isn't competing right?"

"No." Chris replied.

"YAY!" Jay cheered shutting her eyes in happiness.

"Are you just in a permanently good mood?" Joe asked.

"Pretty much." Jay nodded while rocking back and forth on her heels.

"So where are you from?" Lawrence asked.

"Well I was originally living in India but we moved to Toronto six years ago." Sensan explained, "If you were wondering about my accent that is the reason."

"I wasn't asking." Lawrence replied, "I think it's cool."

"Whoa a foreigner!" Jay exclaimed, "How many languages do you speak?"

"One." Sensan replied awkwardly.

"Oh... Well that's cool too." Jay smiled.

"Well here comes the next competitor, Serena." Chris grinned as a ginger haired girl with a bright sheen in her hair stepped off her boat and onto the dock, she had Pretty green eyes and skin that looked like it would have a hard time tanning and would burn instead. She wore a sleeveless white top with a bright blue scarf, she wore slim dress pants and yellow high heels, everything about her look spelled shopping, even her bags were larger than anyone else's.

"Hot chick." Joe grinned.

"She's beautiful." Lawrence gasped.

"Hi I'm Jay!" Jay greeted running up to the much taller girl and grabbing her hand.

"Serena." Serena replied taking her hand back, "Want to help me with my bags?"

"WOULD I!" Jay yelled scaring Serena slightly before grabbing the two bags nearest to her and dashing off with them, Serena grabbed the rest and followed.

"Hey babe, names Joe. Afro Joe." Joe grinned raising his eyebrow in a very unattractive way.

"Yeah my daddy says I shouldn't converse with your kind." Serena replied through gritted teeth, "he says you're a bad influence on society."

"YOLO." Joe argued grabbing her hand.

Serena's eyes widened and she stole her hand back before walking over to the others.

"Come on hot stuff." Joe grinned mischievously, "Am I not cool enough?"

"No, you scare me!" Serena exclaimed.

"I like your Scarf." jay commented grabbing the girl's scarf.

"Leave the designer stuff alone please." Serena ordered grabbing Jay's hand and moving it away from her clothes.

"Straight from the streets of Calgary comes our next contestant Jarvis!' Chris exclaimed as another Speedboat pulled up with a stoned looking teenager. He wore a safety orange toque that was covered in grime, A crusty dark green overcoat, Torn and unwashed jeans, Fingerless gloves, and shoes with holes in them. He had a disgusting smell wafting around him while his greasy and long brown hair hung from his toque, Black Bloodshot eyes, a disgusting moustache and beard, and finally a dopey grin.

"Hey all you losers!" Jarvis spat as he jumped off the boat, "Why are all of you here? Not a single one of you looks like you need the money."

"I kind of do, I need to buy a house and food when I move out-" Jay started but was interrupted by Jarvis screaming.

"Why would you waste your life away on addictive things like that?" Jarvis demanded with a wave of his arm.

"Addictive things?" Jay asked confused.

"Clothes, Shelter, food, it's like that's all you can think of, ever thought about those of us trying to do the world a favor by making Marijuana legal?" Jarvis demanded.

"So you aren't down on your luck?" Lawrence asked.

"Nope, this embodiment of beauty you see before you is a choice, I don't follow what you follow, cleaning myself? What a waste of time." Jarvis ranted while waving his arms wildly.

"He's crazy." Joe whispered to Serena, "Not cute crazy like Julia but scary crazy."

"back off." Serena ordered shooting him a glare.

"I'm going." Joe muttered backing off.

"You all can go to ****!" Jarvis yelled, "For wasting your lives on unimportant things, true beauty is in using what the earth has to offer."

"Like water?" Jay asked, she seemed to be the only one actually listening.

"**** water!" Jarvis yelled making Jay flinch, "All you do is pollute it!"

"Planting trees?" Jay asked.

"**** TREES!" Jarvis yelled, "they take up too much space, all you need in life is anything that can give you an artificial high."

"And you're an insult to the underprivileged." Lawrence stated.

Jarvis drew a pocket knife and pointed it at the well dressed boy.

"Who's to say who's underprivileged?" he demanded, "I could be anything I wanted to be, it's privileged folk like you that simply walk all over us, I don't need a job, I'm half native I can just wait for my treaty check."

"What other group are you going to offend?" Lawrence demanded knocking the knife away, "The more you talk the more I hate you."

"Zip it rich boy." Jarvis growled before stumbling away.

"What a jerk." Serena muttered, "I felt sorry for him until he started talking."

"Why does he swear so much?" Jay asked curiously.

Chris was about to say something when a loud footstep was heard and a very tall guy stepped out onto the dock, he was very broad and looked like he worked out a lot, his brown hair was in a military style buzz cut although his posture showed he'd spent no time in a military camp, he had white skin, Brown eyes, and a sly grin which basically told everyone that he was one of the cocky party animals that every high school has. he wore a white hockey jersey with a logo of a beaver and the word _Beavers_ printed on it, he also wore shorts, sandals, and a shark tooth necklace that would probably piss Fang off. His eyes instantly fell on Serena.

"Hey babe." He winked, "I'd try to make you mine but I got a girl back home that probably wouldn't take kindly to me sucking face with a girl with smaller tits."

To say the least Serena looked exceptionally offended.

"so what was that supposed to accomplish?" Sensan asked.

"I don't know, just having a little fun." Duke shrugged his muscles rippling and freaking Jay and Lawrence out, "so far there are no babes, just a slightly pretty girl in designer clothes. But then again I'd much prefer it if she was wearing the usual attire for my town, Short shorts and a tank top with holes in the sides."

"Are you trying to be rude?" Lawrence asked before Duke punched him in the arm.

"Come on fancy boy, live a little, this is just me trying to make friends, stop taking everything so personally." Duke explained as Lawrence rubbed his shoulder, "I'm pretty laid back."

"Sports are overrated!" Jarvis yelled.

"What was that dumpster boy?' Duke asked turning around.

"Wasting time on sports." Jarvis grumbled, "Do something with your life."

Duke looked at Lawrence for an answer but Lawrence just shrugged.

"I like you!" Jay exclaimed jumping into his arms, "Do you like socks?"

Duke promptly dropped her on the ground and dusted his hands off.

"He's just a cocky type of guy, he'll be better as time passes." Sensan explained, "He's in an unfamiliar environment so it shouldn't take long for us to look past his habits and see the person beneath it all."

"Do you have to speak in nothing but promotional speeches?' Joe demanded, "Be a bit more mellow."

"Mellow?" Sensan asked, "You seem to be one who isn't very good at school or sports so you try to be different so people will notice you."

"Weirdo.' Joe muttered, "My ways are the future of society."

"I pray it's not." Lawrence commented blandly.

"Please welcome our next competitor Luiza!" Chris exclaimed as yet another speedboat pulled up with a girl who was of obvious south American decent, she had black hair held up in a tail by what looked like a miniature skull impaled on two spears that created what should have been crossbones, she had mischievous brown eyes, and a crooked smile that just spelled trouble. She wore a dark purple dress and brown gloves that covered every inch of her hands, to add to the mystery she carried two bags, one was obviously full of clothes but the other she held close. The other one had the skull in her hair imprinted on it, probably a brand or something.

Chris helped the girl off the boat and she gazed at the others with a analyzing look as if testing for danger.

"Hello, you must be the competition." Luiza greeted putting the bag she didn't seem to find important down and holding the other one closer.

"Yeah! I'm Jay!" Jay greeted before pointing at Duke and purring his name, "And that's _Duke._"

"Interesting." Luiza nodded.

"Lawrence." Lawrence greeted holding out his hand for a handshake but she didn't take it.

"I'm Afro Joe." Joe greeted, "The best and also awesome, why don't you put that bag down?"

"Remind me to make a doll out of you later." Luiza hissed, for some reason she said that line in a threatening way when dolls are clearly not threatening.

"Okay, weirdo alert." Joe snickered before Serena hit him over the head with one of her bags, "Watch the hair!"

"Lose a job!" Jarvis yelled making Luiza shoot a questioning look at the others.

"We're trying to ignore him." Lawrence explained.

"He's a little nuts." Sensan nodded.

"Okay then." Luiza nodded walking over to Serena and standing next to her.

"Here comes contestant number nine, Winston!" Chris announced as a finely dressed boy wearing a teal polo shirt, cargo shorts, and sandals stepped onto the dock, he had green eyes that seemed to glare at everyone, tidy brown hair, spotless teeth, and an exceptionally large nose.

"Oh my god, what are you people wearing?" Winston demanded, "You're trying to show off to the opposite gender aren't you?"

"Um, no." Lawrence replied, "I always dress like this."

"Yeah stay away from me or I might catch something." Winston replied shuffling to the side of the dock.

"Hi I'm Jay!" Jay greeted and Winston hissed at her making her back away.

"You people are the scum of the earth!" Winston yelled, "Anyone with any decency can see that being straight is the worst thing possible for the current generation."

"... How?" Duke demanded, "Don't you need someone of the opposite gender to reproduce."

"Okay look, I know there are people who hate gay people, but not everyone is like that, why the heck are you acting like this?" Lawrence demanded.

"My entire view on the world is a personal thing, you can't change it!" Winston yelled angrily, "My people have been looked down upon and now it will be the other way around."

"So being a jerk is your way of getting people to like you?" Sensan asked, "This is about the worst thing you could say to people, this isn't promoting anything, it's making people hate it more."

"Homophobic people get away with acting like this so I can get away with being Heterophobic." Winston replied.

"I'm confused." Serena stated quietly.

"You know people who hate gays? Yeah he's like the opposite." Luiza replied, "He hates straight people, I thought it was just a fictional thing but I've been wrong before."

"he's almost as crazy as Jarvis." Serena replied in a upset tone, "Please tell me I'm on your team."

"Here's hoping." Luiza replied, "better to be my friend than be my enemy."

"Why's that?" Serena asked.

"I practice the art of Voodoo." Luiza replied motioning to her bag, "It's a hobby I don't expect you to be too interested, most people aren't."

"... Well your dress is cute, where did you get it?" Serena asked slightly put off by the other girl's way of talking.

"I made it." Luiza replied.

Suddenly everyone's attention was drawn to the dock where another camper had stepped onto the creaky old wood. The boy was only a bit shorter than Duke and was of middle eastern decent, he seemed pretty normal, he had stubble all over his face and a clean rat stash, his black eyes seemed friendly enough and he wore a white dress shirt, Black Dress pants, and shoes that matched. He smiled upon seeing the camp and walked over to his competition.

"Hi guys, I'm Wilbur." he greeted.

"Nice to meet you!" Jay exclaimed happily shaking his hand rapidly, "You can call me Jay because that's my name!"

"You're friendly." Wilbur smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Lawrence." Lawrence nodded.

"Serena."

"Luiza."

"Afro Joe."

"terrorist!" Jarvis screamed.

"What?" Wilbur asked looking around wildly, "Where is he? He won't hurt me will he?!"

"Calm down dude, Jarvis is just crazy as a kettle." Luiza stated, "Don't take anything he says seriously."

"he'll kill us all!" Jarvis screamed.

"Shut up!" Duke ordered, "You're an annoying garbage bin!"

"Thank you." Jarvis nodded making Duke shake his head and roll his eyes.

"So where are you from?" Jay asked.

"Toronto." Wilbur replied nervously.

"Awesome! How does it feel to live in the fourth most populated city in North America?" Jay asked looking him dead in the eyes.

"It's that big?" Wilbur asked, "I didn't realize that."

"Yeah." Jay replied, "We'll have people from all different places and all walks of life here."

"Bet I'm the only one with any class." Winston muttered while Sensan and Joe glared at him.

"Yo!" Joe greeted.

"What is this the thirties?" Luiza asked making Joe sigh and back away.

"Where did you get those pants?" Serena asked, "What's the brand?"

"I don't know..." Wilbur trailed off gazing a his competition, they may all be weird but for the most part they seemed nice, "But thank you... I think."

"Why do you care about clothes so much anyway Serena?" Jay asked curiously.

"Oh I love shopping, new clothes just call to me." Serena replied with a slight daze, "Surviving this could help fuel my love for shopping."

"I'm not really a mall shopper." jay replied, "I make all my clothes, I especially like making socks!"

"We can tell." Joe muttered as everyone who wasn't there at the time noticed the socks Jay was wearing proudly.

"Please welcome contestant number eleven, Raelynn!" Chris exclaimed as the next speedboat pulled up with a girl standing on it asleep. She had untamed black hair that stuck out in cartoony ways from under the black hood of her hoodie. She wore a purple skirt and worn black runners and had goggles styled after an anime on her head resting above her hair. She had high cheekbones and looked to be of European decent. besides this she was completely asleep until the boat came o a stop and she wavered before waking up and catching herself. Her eyes were blue and extremely bloodshot with black rings around them.

"We're here already." Raelynn yawned stretching her arms out and smacking her lips tiredly.

"Hi, I'm Jay!" jay greeted as Raelynn stepped off the boat and shuffled toward the competition carrying a single suitcase that rolled behind her.

"Hi." Raelynn smiled sleepily shaking the girl's hand.

"This is Duke, And Afro Joe, and Serena, and... Wait is she asleep again?" jay asked letting of Raelynn's hand which fell to her side like a wet noodle.

"AWAKE!" Raelynn yelled before yawning again, "Sorry guys I suffer from Insomnia."

"Then why don't you take medication?" Duke asked.

"Can't afford it, Food is more important." Raelynn replied shuffling to the rest of the group and placing her bag down in the ever growing pile of baggage.

"There goes another absolutely mad person caring more about food than drugs!" Jarvis yelled.

"No one cares Jarvis!" Lawrence sighed loudly.

"I do!" Jarvis yelled.

"That doesn't count." Lawrence argued.

"Yes it does." Jarvis nodded.

"No." Lawrence replied.

"Yes." Jarvis nodded his eyes still wide open.

"he's creepy." Raelynn summed up before sitting down and curling her legs towards her, "I might be able to sleep with this serene nature..."

"Raelynn?" Luiza asked looking at the girl curiously.

Her response was a shallow breathing and light snoring.

"Let her sleep." Wilbur suggested, "If she's on my team I want her well rested."

"I don't want any of you on my team, gay haters!" Winston hissed but everyone ignored him.

The next speedboat that pulled up dropped a girl off with Long Blonde hair, a figure that looked like it had been very slim but now had a bit of a more defined shape that just led to a more mature looking body, She had brown eyes and naturally tanned skin, probably of mixed race. Her brown eyes were very warm and motherly. She wore a very short skirt and a very revealing top and had sunglasses in her hair.

"Hi guys." The girl greeted.

"Welcome Ariel." Chris grinned shaking her hand and motioning the very busty girl towards the others.

"Thanks Chris." Ariel thanked in a very seductive voice that somehow sounded natural.

"Niiiice." Joe smiled.

"She's the reason why so many people are straight." Winston growled rolling his eyes, "Who'd want to have someone of the opposite gender anyway?"

"My name is joe, Afro Joe." Joe smiled bowing to the girl.

"Your afro is so cute." Ariel smiled poking it and giving a wink to Duke.

"Guh-guh-guh." Duke stuttered before hitting himself, "You have a girlfriend."

"Hi I'm Jay!" Jay greeted pushing Wilbur and Sensan aside so she could reach the newcomer.

"Pleasure." Ariel nodded, "You have nice... Hair..."

"It's just soap and conditioner." Jay replied grabbing her ponytail.

"Seems like she has a good strategy." Luiza muttered.

"What is it?" Serena asked.

"Notice how every guy minus Sensan and Winston is now wrapped under her finger?" Luiza asked, "Either she's oblivious or she's already playing the game."

"Let's hope for the former." Serena replied looking back at where Ariel was now talking to Lawrence, "I'd hate to have a really strategic player."

"But look on the bright side, that skirt sure will hinder her performance in challenges." Luiza smirked.

"I likes you Purdy lady." Jarvis smiled as Ariel turned around and screamed jumping into Joe's arms.

"Get it away from me! He's going to mug me!" Ariel yelled not noticing Joe feeling up her buttocks while he could.

"I wouldn't hurt a lady like you, unless you eat food!" Jarvis yelled before stumbling away due to his untied shoelaces.

"Who's that?" Ariel asked.

"Jarvis." Lawrence replied.

"He's a offense to the people with nothing." Sensan explained.

"Okay then." Ariel nodded.

"Please welcome our next competitor Kylee!" Chris exclaimed as another girl set foot on the dock, she was Caucasian and happened to be the tallest and strongest looking girl that had shown up yet, she probably could have held her own against Duke if she wanted to. The girl had short brown hair with black dyed bangs, a nose ring, an eyebrow piercing, hazel eyes, and a very tough expression. She wore jeans and a white tank top, despite how unfeminine she looked she carried a black suitcase and a Hello Kitty Pillow. No one would ask her about that.

"How's it hanging?" Joe asked.

"Okay I guess." Kylee replied, "Too bad this competition is devoid of comfort."

"It can be harsh but maybe we'll have better living conditions this season." jay smiled.

"Wouldn't count on it!" Chris exclaimed.

"Aww." Jay pouted before smiling again, "I'm Jay!"

"Nice to meet you jay." Kylee smiled shaking her hand. The new girl seemed friendly enough.

"I'm Luiza." Luiza greeted.

"Serena." Serena smiled.

"Names Ariel." Ariel smiled.

"No offense, but can you put some clothes on?" Kylee asked pointing at the busty girl.

"But I am wearing clothes, shouldn't we get along?" Ariel asked.

"You talk like a mother yet dress like a party animal." Kylee commented dryly.

"Well Sor-ree!" Ariel exclaimed taking a step back and accidentally stepping on Raelynn's hand.

"What's going on?" Raelynn asked sleepily before noticing Ariel looking at her with guilt.

"I kind of stepped on your hand." Ariel cringed noticing the red mark on Raelynn's face from her knees.

"Perfectly fine." Raelynn yawned standing up and scratching her arm sleepily, "Sorry I missed your name I guess."

"Ariel." Ariel greeted.

"Raelynn." Raelynn smiled holding out her hand which Ariel accepted.

"You look tired." Kylee commented dropping her pillow and suitcase on the ever growing pile of clothing and whatnot.

"Insomnia." Raelynn replied, "I fall asleep randomly and can't sleep at other times."

"That sounds like it sucks." Kylee commented.

"Yeah a bit." Raelynn replied before walking over to where Luiza was standing.

"Have a good nap?" Serena asked.

"I never have a good sleep." Raelynn replied with a yawn.

"So what sexuality are you?" Winston asked.

"Excuse me?" Kylee demanded.

"Winston there are some things you don't talk to people about!" Duke exclaimed.

"Zip it gay hater!" Winston ordered.

"When did I mention I hate gay people?" Duke asked Jay.

"You didn't." Jay replied happily.

"then where did he get the idea that I hate them?" Duke asked motioning to the boy.

"I think he's crazy." Jay replied, "Two wrongs don't make a right."

"I asked what your sexuality was, you dress manly enough to possibly be one of the human races future leaders." Winston repeated to Kylee.

"COME HERE YOU!" Kylee yelled grabbing Winston by the shirt and staring him down, "I don't like you now, I don't even like you in the least, so unless you want your insides to be your outsides I suggest you shut up!"

Winston replied by spitting directly in her face. Instead of the typically girly reaction of screaming and wiping it off your face, Kylee threw the kid into the shark infested water.

"YEAH!" Jay cheered happily.

"That earns you some brownie points." Serena smiled.

"Little twerp acts like a douche I beat the pulp out of him." Kylee growled.

"Whatever." Winston muttered as he climbed back onto the dock.

"Contestant number fourteen is the ever distracted Lydia!" Chris grinned as another speedboat pulled up and a girl jumped onto the dock and posed like she'd just landed an epic stunt. She looked like a mix between an Asian and someone from North America, this meant she had big eyes, a small nose, and a very pale skin tone. Her hair was long and golden blonde and it shone in the light, Her vibrant blue eyes looked around rapidly never falling on a single object for more than five seconds. The girl was wearing white shorts, Flip flops, and a yellow and blue plaid shirt. In her hands were two matching suitcases that looked identical.

"Hi guys!" Lydia greeted in a chipper and slightly ninety fifties valley girl accented voice, "I'm like so excited to be here, but I forgot my camera so I'll have to make lots of memories. Whoa! This dock sure is old."

"She seems a little off." Luiza snickered.

"That's a nice dress." Lydia pointed out seeming to have heard Luiza's comment but chose to ignore it.

"Slow down there girl, you're changing direction faster than a Taxi cab." Duke cautioned.

"Oh it's fine I just get distracted a lot." Lydia replied as a butterfly flew past her head and she turned to follow it before turning back to the conversation, "So what are your names?"

"Luiza."

"Serena."

"JAY!"

"Duke."

"Lawrence."

"Afro Joe."

"JARVIS!" Jarvis screamed drawing the newcomer's attention.

"Hi I'm Lydia." Lydia greeted holding her hand out, "You look like you could use a change of clothes."

"CHANGE!" Jarvis yelled pushing her aside, "Where is it?! It supports me! Tell me where it is!"

"I said change of clothes." Lydia replied, "But none of my clothes would fit you I guess, "Does anyone here have a large T-shirt Crew cut?"

"Why large?" Duke asked.

"Because he's a large." Lydia replied.

"And you can tell this how?" Sensan asked.

"By looking at him silly." Lydia replied, "You're a medium, Duke's a extra large, and Serena is a Small."

"Is she starting to creep you out?" Serena asked Luiza.

"Look a butterfly!" Lydia exclaimed as the same butterfly flew past her head again, "I'm bored, Oh look ants!"

"She's like the hot dumb blonde all guys have to date at some point in their life." Joe gasped perfecting his afro so he could hit on the girl.

"I'm not entirely sure she's a dumb person Joe-" Lawrence started.

"Afro Joe!" joe yelled, "Always call me Afro Joe! Is it really that hard to process the street name I gave myself."

"Okay Afro Joe." Lawrence continued, "She seems to make solutions quickly so she may be smarter than some dumb blonde."

"All I hear is blah blah blah I'm keeping you from the hot chick." joe exclaimed walking over to Lydia, "Hey babe!"

"Whoa! is that an Afro? I haven't seen one that big before." Lydia exclaimed, "Ever stick small objects in it?"

"No, the Hair is a temple and to do something so stupid would be pointless." Joe explained not noticing Lydia shove a plastic hair clip into his hair and giggle, "So how about me and you make out?"

"I don't kiss people I don't know though." Lydia replied before noticing Jay's socks and gasping, "THOSE ARE TELLEO BRAND SOCKS!"

"What a special brand?" Serena asked perking up.

"Well yeah." Jay replied raising her pant leg.

"Telleo brand socks?" Luiza asked.

"They're socks you can buy online, I have three pairs." Lydia exclaimed, "The inventor Jay Telleo is a genius... Wait a second."

Lydia glanced at Jay then the socks, then at Jay again.

"Is your last name Telleo?" Lydia asked.

"Yes." Jay nodded.

"Whoa!" Serena exclaimed, "I have an actual fashion designer in my presence."

"What I just really like strange and weird socks so I made my own company." jay replied.

"Then why are you competing here if you're successful?" Wilbur asked.

"So I can actually start up a sewing plant, the socks aren't mass produced I sew them myself." Jay replied, "It increases the value in the marketplace. But here I'm in it to win it like everyone else."

"Well as interesting as a product plug this is let me welcome someone some f you may remember." Chris grinned as another girl stepped onto the dock of shame.

"What?" Kylee gaped.

Standing before the group was Katherine from last season's relative challenge, and she looked pissed. For anyone who didn't read my last fic Katharine has Blonde hair, Green eyes, a nose piercing, and a ton of makeup. She wore an orange tank top and skinny jeans while her toes poked out from her green flip flops. She had three bags and looked exceptionally angry.

"MCLEAN!" Katharine yelled, "Why am I here exactly?!"

"Well you know that form you had to sign before coming out here last season, we hid a contract for this season in it, should have read it girly!" Chris laughed.

"So I have to ration my makeup?" Katharine asked in shock.

"Yep." Chris grinned, "Looks like you might have to go ol natural for some of the season."

"NOOOO!" Katharine screamed falling to her knees.

"Makeup deprivation? try staying away from the thing you gave birth to!" Ariel exclaimed.

"You're a mom?" Lawerance gasped.

"Yeah, freak accident, we sued the co-" Ariel started before Chris interrupted.

"This show Is for families!" Chris exclaimed.

"Sorry." Ariel apologized stepping back.

"Isn't that stressful?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, I wish I could go back to partying and being a normal teen but what do you know you can't drink while you breastfeed!" Ariel sighed, "The money would help me get my social life back on track."

Raelynn muttered something and Ariel looked at her as if expecting a snide remark but found that the insomniac had fallen asleep standing up and was mumbling gibberish in her sleep.

"Should we help her lye down?" Ariel asked.

"Nah, that could wake her." jay replied cheerfully.

"This is no time to be cheerful." Katharine exclaimed drawing the largest of her bags close to her chest, "Does this look like enough makeup to you?!"

"It actually looks like an excessive amount." Luiza replied.

"Act more like a lesbian you stupid bimbo!" Winston ordered before getting a kick right in the crotch courtesy of Kylee.

"Act more like a mature human being!" Kylee yelled lowering her leg as Winston lay groaning on the ground.

"So Katharine how has Terrance been this last year?" Lawrence asked.

"Why should I care?" Katharine replied, "He spends all his time playing video games and working instead of doing important things like grooming and meeting friends."

"She's just as annoying as she was on the show." Luiza replied, "I'll get my pins and yarn ready."

"I know I don't believe in voodoo but please don't." Serena requested, "I need a friend if I'm ever going to be able to buy silk fabric in the stores when it calls to me."

"You have issues." Luiza pointed out, "Scary, money dependent issues."

"I know." Serena sighed.

"Beauty is not in things that fade but instead on things that remain constant." Sensan stated poetically.

"Do you always speak that way?" Duke asked.

"Yes." Sensan nodded.

"Cool." Duke smiled.

"Seeing as you dislike Katharine already, let's bring in someone worse." Chris smiled as yet another speedboat pulled up and yet another girl stepped off.

"WHY DO YOU INSIST ON TORTURING US WITH THESE PEOPLE?!" Joe demanded angrily.

His reaction was justified seeing as the next camper was the only other character used in Total Drama Return to the Island. Tania.

"What's up." Tania greeted with a snarky grin. Tania was just the same as she had been on The previous season during the relative challenge, except she was dressed more casually. Her brown hair was untidy and looked like she had started to work it but decided to give up, her eyes were glazed due to a drug overdose, and she had a mole under her left eye that seemed out of place on such a drag on society. Tania wore a brown short sleeved shirt overtop of a cream coloured long sleeve one, she wore simple jeans and boots that reached above her ankles and covered the bottoms of her pants.

"Are you on crack?" Ariel demanded.

"Yep, what about it?" Tania asked before spitting on the dock in a very unladylike way.

"That wasn't the response I was expecting." Ariel muttered.

"I have some in my bags if you want some." Tania smiled before an Intern tackled her and another grabbed her bag before rooting through it and removing a small box filled with cigarettes and other assorted things.

"Drug usage is bad for ratings!" Chris yelled before pausing, "Unless it's Breaking Bad, but still, BAD!"

"Jerk." Tania growled, "Your interns are probably going to use them anyway."

Chris pointed to the shore where the two interns had set a barrel up and lit a fire in it before dropping the box in it and putting on masks.

"They get fired if that happens." Chris replied as Tania stared at the burning with her mouth agape, "By the way thanks to Tania here all your bags will be searched for any pills, medicine, and whatnot that you didn't notify us beforehand with."

"Nothing to hide so nothing to fear." Sensan stated with his hands clasped firmly behind his back.

"Whatever!" Tania yelled, "I'll just smoke the grass!"

The group was interrupted by the next contestants arrival, the moment everyone noticed him several campers shuddered.

"This is George." Chris stated motioning to the boy, George was the shortest camper to arrive yet, he wore a simple black T-shirt, White cargo shorts, and running shoes, but no one cared about that. He was hideous. He had uneven teeth that jutted out of his face, untidy brown hair that was so curly if he were to leave it alone it would probably become an Afro. Besides this he had pale skin that looked like it didn't get much sun, a unibrow, and two eyes of different colours.

"Hi guys, I'm George." The boy greeted in a nasally voice.

"I'm Jay!" Jay exclaimed while most people just stared at the boy, "Nice to meet you."

"Hi George." Serena greeted like she was speaking to an alien life form, "Nice to meet you."

"Thanks for showing me kindness." George replied shaking her hand which made Serena happy she had at least spoken to the visually scarring boy.

"I think I have a paper bag in my suitcase you can wear." Katharine stated while staring at the boy.

"I must be tripping, you're hideous." Tania laughed.

"That's rude." Sensan replied.

"Bite me." Tania growled before Jarvis approached, "I didn't mean it literally.

"OH GOD AM I IN THE WRONG PLACE!" Jarvis yelled before walking away.

George held out his hand to shake Katharine's but she recoiled and backed away like he was infectious.

"I know I'm no... Him!" George explained pointing at Duke who turned his head upon being pointed at, "But I'm nice just give me a chance."

"Never!" Katharine hissed hiding behind Luiza and holding her like a human shield.

"I will impale a clay doll of you if you don't let go." Luiza threatened but Katharine didn't care.

"Well nothing can offset this guy except... that guy." Katharine trailed as all the campers turned around to see the next contestant.

"What is everyone staring at?" The guy asked before winking at the girls.

"He's so hot!" Lydia exclaimed, "ooh another butterfly!"

Every girl was swooning over the guy minus Lydia who was distracted, and Raelynn who was asleep. And who wouldn't be, he was tall, had a awesome tan, he spoke with a smooth English accent, had perfect eyebrows, perfect brown eyes, perfect brown hair, and every other facial feature was just about perfect. He was a rival to Justin! The guy wore a green long sleeved Dress shirt, skinny jeans, and black sneakers.

"Names Conner." The guy grinned winking at the camera, "And this amazing moment is for my girlfriend Becky, love you babe!"

"He's romantic!" Serena swooned.

"Perfect!" Luiza smiled.

"A great contrast to George!" Katharine smiled.

"He's so hot!" Winston added.

"Dude." Conner replied making a confused expression that still came off as sexy, "What's up with that?"

"Oh yeah." Winston muttered smacking his forehead, "Why aren't any of you swooning over this piece of ***?!"

The guys that he had addressed stared at him blankly before he sighed and turned back to Conner.

"So what's up with the country club reject over here?" Conner asked pointing at Winston.

"he's Heterophobic." Katharine smiled staring at him.

"Cool." Conner grinned before noticing Duke and Wilbur, "And looks like the muscle of the teams is here."

"I-I'm not that strong." Wilbur muttered pressing his index fingers together.

"Sure you are." Conner replied, "The only one stronger than you is this guy."

"Thanks man." Duke grinned before fist bumping the smooth teenager.

"So what's everyone called around here?" Conner asked.

"I'm Serena." Serena smiled before Katharine pushed her aside.

"Luiza." Luiza nodded before being pushed aside by Katharine as well.

"I'm Katharine." Katharine greeted popping up right next to Conner.

"Cool." Conner smiled, "I hope we're teammates, you look smart."

"Guys!" Lydia exclaimed running up to them, "I've been putting small objects in Joe's hair and he still hasn't noticed!"

"Who are you?" Conner asked.

"Lydia." Lydia replied shaking his hand before a fly buzzed past and she followed it like a cat follows a laser beam.

"Charming." Conner smiled, "Everyone's just so nice, hey you!"

Conner was pointing at where George was hiding behind Raelynn.

"Yeah you, come over here and stop hiding." Conner smiled as George poked his head out from behind the snoozing girl.

"Sorry but I didn't want to rain on your parade." George apologized as he approached.

"It's fine, we all have our disadvantages, I'm just terrible at school so I see your predicament." Conner smiled.

"Oh, okay then!" George smiled walking away.

"Why were you so nice to that Ogre?" Katharine asked.

"I lied, I'm perfect in every way, but he doesn't need to know that." Conner grinned, "The more friends I make the better chances I have at winning, Well these aren't really friends as much as people i'll cut when they aren't needed anymore."

"is so smart!" Katharine giggled.

"Our next camper is our resident air force wannabe Alice." Chris explained as a Caucasian girl stepped onto the dock, she had long brown hair that reached her neck, Friendly green eyes, and had a cute smile. She wore an old brown jacket that looked like it belonged in the First World War era, a white scarf, and jeans. Under her arm was an old pilot's helmet and in her opposing hand was a average sized piece of luggage.

"Call me Ace." She requested.

"But it says Alice on the application form.' Chris whined.

"So, everyone calls me Ace, even myself." Ace replied, "Got a problem with it?"

"Yeah." Chris replied but she had already walked towards her competition.

"So is everyone excited for another awesome season of Total Drama?!" Ace asked excitedly.

"YEP!" Jay cheered, "I'm Jay by the way."

"Nice to meet you Jay." Ace replied shaking the Girl's hand, "So anyone here ever been to air cadets?"

"You're a military enthusiast?" Wilbur asked.

"Nope, I just want to fly a plane as my career." Ace replied, "I just love the feeling, my Grandfather owns a Sopwith Camel."

"Cool." Wilbur smiled.

"If I do military service any airline will readily accept me." Ace explained, "But enough about me, what's everyone here up to?"

"Protesting Straight rights." Winston stated.

"Advertising socks." jay smiled.

"Trying to win a shopping spree!" Serena exclaimed excitably.

"Get the money to move out of a cardboard box and into a can of beans." Jarvis explained.

"Well this is going to be one interesting season." Ace smiled.

"You said it." Lawrence agreed while Joe nodded.

"Everyone this is Barbara." Chris smiled pointing to the latest arrival. Barbara was of white decent and had blonde hair that appeared to be half faded to brown in a ponytail, Brown eyes, and a analyzing expression on her face as if she was trying to figure something out about the present campers. She wore a green dress that reached her ankles and left everything to the imagination, she also wore a rosary around her neck, She had a glasses case clutched in her right hand, a small purse over her shoulder, and a single bag which she placed neatly on the pile of luggage.

"Are you a lesbian?" Winston asked, "I need someone out here t be on my side."

Barbara looked absolutely enraged.

"You're gay?" Barbara asked her eye twitching in rage which made everyone move away from Winston.

"Yeah." Winston replied, "Why aren't you?"

Barbara reached into her purse and pulled out a crucifix.

"Do not worry I will expel the demons inhabiting your being." Barbara exclaimed, "Even if I have to beat them out of you!"

"What are you talking about?" Winston asked backing away as the new girl approached looking like she was about to hit him but Ace and Wilbur intervened grabbing her by the arms and holding her back.

"You're an insult to god's image!" Barbara exclaimed, "Gayness is a crime! The bible even states so!"

"Wasn't that in the old testament though?" Kylee asked, "When god just killed people."

"I follow the bible, you're a disgrace if you cross it, the rules include no shaving, no adultery, and especially NO LOVING PEOPLE OF THE SAME GENDER!" Barbara yelled trying to break out of the two camper's grasp but failing.

"She's crazy!" Winston yelled, "Anyone who isn't gay is just a *** that only cares about sex and having as much of it as possible!"

Barbara looked absolutely pissed but couldn't break loose from her bonds.

"Save it for the competition." Ace explained, "That way Chris won't kick you out."

Barbara took a deep breath and relaxed.

"There wasn't that easy?" Ace asked as she and Wilbur let go.

"DIE!" Barbara yelled charging at Winston and pushing him off the dock.

"I really shouldn't care but she's annoying." Lawrence sighed.

"Anyone who refuses the bible and god's will shall be punished." Barbara yelled, "Got that?!"

"I'm not listening to you." Kylee growled.

"Well then i'll just draw upside down crosses on your body to make sure your soul burns in-" Barbara yelled before Chris cleared his throat and caught everyone's attention.

"If you're done bickering can I please keep this show rolling?" Chris demanded with a glare, "This is Donald. Donald these are the annoying campers on my game show!"

Donald was a heavily built, he was probably the tallest guy to show up and he had the bulk to match it, His face was very hard looking and intimidating while his eyes seemed to judge people with a single glance. He was of African decent and had Black hair that was trimmed very short, Chocolate Brown eyes, and muscles that showed through his shirt. The guy was ripped, and every muscle bulged with power. Donald wore glasses that seemed out of place on his hulking figure, a plain black crew cut T-shirt, Grey shorts with an assortment of pockets, and white running shoes. The only other thing about him was a necklace with a golden mallet pendent on it, no one knew what it symbolized or anything, it just looked cool.

Donald's first move was the breath out deeply.

"Hi!" Jay piped up happily.

"Hello." Donald boomed in a very deep and scratchy voice, it sounded like he was supposed to be some sort of bond villain in the shadows, "Nice to meet you."

"Whoa!" Conner grinned, "I can't be the only one who wants this guy on my team."

"You aren't." Luiza replied narrowing her eyes at Conner, he may be hot but something was off about him to her.

"You look like a demon." Barbara exclaimed gazing up at his face.

Donald just breathed heavily and stared down at her.

"Barbara maybe he isn't a minion of H E Double hockey stick." Duke pointed out.

"Look at the size of this guy!" She exclaimed, "He had to sell his soul to the devil to get this big."

"Ignore her!" Ace smiled pushing Barbara away.

"Convert to Catholicism or burn in-" Barbara started but Ace pushed her right off the dock and she couldn't finish.

"Dude can I have some of your roids?" Tania asked.

"I don't use drugs." Donald boomed, It may have been him nervously talking but no one could tell because his voice sounded so controlling.

"Oh Bull!" Tania exclaimed, "Give me some you roid monkey!"

Donald's stone hard face suddenly looked enraged.

"I condemn you to my wrath!" He yelled, "Shut up or I will have to lay a severe punishment on you!"

Tania blew some hair out of her eye before storming away and bumping into Raelynn who had fallen asleep again.

"What's going on?" Raelynn demanded sleepily.

"Sorry about them." Lawrence apologized, "Those two are just about as annoying as they get on this show."

"Chris has to get a few early boots ready." Donald nodded happy to see some friendly faces even if they were his competition.

"Speaking of me." Chris trailed, "I hate to rush Donald's welcome but our next competitor Holly has arrived."

The Girl Chris had mentioned was probably the youngest person to appear yet, she looked like she was twelve or thirteen years old and had a very nervous expression on her face. Holly was small even by her age standards and she had neck length Blonde hair that spiked out in every direction in a messy but cute way. Her skin was fair and pale with the complete absence of freckles, not a single line, scratch or dot was present which made her appear to glow with a pure radiance. Holly had green eyes that looked nervous and scared especially seeing as everyone was bigger than her. She wore a white long sleeved school uniform with black details around the neck and folds that made it appear more sophisticated and neat, a white undershirt, a black skirt, and two black shoes with knee high socks. She stood there awkwardly staring at everyone with her one bag clasped tightly in her hand.

"I-um." Holly started before her bag slipped from her hand and clattered on the dock loudly making Holly cover her mouth in embarrassment and complete nervousness.

"That's going to be a fun teammate." Conner snickered.

"Leave the poor girl alone Conner." Lawrence ordered walking forward and picking up her bag for her, "Hi I'm Lawrence."

"H-hi Lawrence." Holly stammered in embarrassment.

"We won't hurt you." Lawrence smiled.

"CHANGE!" Jarvis yelled.

"Except him, avoid him." Lawrence smiled as the two walked towards the group.

"I'm Jay!" Jay greeted snatching the girl's hand and shaking t wildly.

Holly looked absolutely speechless with fright and backed away slowly before bumping into Kylee and jumping forward in fear.

"What a nervous wreck." Katharine snickered before Luiza hit her over the head with her hand, "OW!"

"Don't be afraid, no ne will hurt you." Serena assured.

"Are you sure?" Holly asked pointing back at Jarvis nervously.

"She's right you know." Donald stated making Holly turn around a jump at the size of the guy.

"D-don't hurt me!" Holly stammered.

"Donald won't hurt you." Serena assured sweetly, "He's nice, Barbara on the other hand..."

"Does someone need incense?" Barbara asked whipping her head around excitedly, "We can then recite prayers to the lord with it!"

"No thanks." Joe replied making Barbara stick her lower lip out in sadness.

"Well in that case I'll just back away from her." holly smiled nervously taking a step back and running into someone. She turned her head and screamed before jumping into Luiza's arms.

"BLARGH!" The boy yelled before sitting down like an animal.

"Everyone this is Veegie." Chris explained as the boy scratched his ear like a dog, "He was raised by wolves until he was rescued, his caretakers and the producers thought it would be a good and funny idea to have him compete."

Veegie looked absolutely unclean, he smelled worse than Jarvis and he had a dull animalistic look in his eyes. He had messy brown hair that was fuzzy and long giving him an ungroomed Tarzan look. He only wore a torn up shirt and a loincloth that barely covered his unmentionables. All in all he looked wild untamed and like a huge pain to take care of.

"He only understands basic sign language." Chris grinned, "So he'll know what team he's on but no one will be able to communicate with him!"

"Isn't that cruel and unneeded?" Ariel demanded.

"Don't worry we got a guy who knows sign language." Chris replied, "You'll be lucky if they're on the same team."

"And who might that be?" Jay asked.

"Famous teenage rock legend Ion the Electrifier!" Chris exclaimed as several campers jaws dropped as the final contestant stepped onto the dock.

"How's it hanging dudes?" Ion asked. he was tall and skinny, not really built for any muscular activity. He had long blonde hair that reached his shoulders, a blonde beard made up of random hairs that had lots of space between them, he had black eyes, and white skin that was tanned. Ion wore torn jeans, a fingerless glove on his right hand, a chain on his pants, and a black shirt with the sleeves ripped off. Strapped to his back was a guitar painted red with blue flames on it.

"Ion The Electrifier!" Ariel squealed in amazement.

"Whoa, I'm not that famous dudette." Ion replied.

"Yeah you are!" Serena exclaimed, "You're awesome!"

"Just another dumb rock star that will die due to drug overdose, I don't see what's so amazing." Luiza muttered.

"Whoa, babe, I don't do that junk." Ion stated, "And I'm my own agent and know how to run a concert, so I'd think before I spoke if I were you."

Luiza muttered something before noticing Veegie sniffing her and screaming.

"RAWRG!" Veegie growled jumping back and hissing.

"Whoa little dude." Ion stated performing a group of hand signals that seemed to make Veegie calm down.

"He does know sign language!" Jay exclaimed happily.

The conversation was interrupted by a loud screeching from Chris' air horn.

"Thank you, now that we're all here it's time to visit camp." Chris explained, "But first things first, the confessional is where it has always been, use it to share your personal thoughts whenever you feel."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Winston:** This place sucks! Not only am I the only open gay person but everyone seems to be immune to me, why is it that being Homophobic is okay but the other way around is hated?

**Ion:** So far everyone seems impressed with me, I hope they see me as not just another fame ridden teenager but as a helpful teammate. I do hope my team is good though, I haven't really gotten to know anyone being the last to arrive.

**Conner:** (He's checking his reflection in the mirror and pulling out a loose hair in his eyebrow while ignoring the camera.)

**Serena:** So judging by the dock I hope I'm on the same team as Luiza, we seem to get along really well. Plus I need allies, if I want to suppress my urge to go shopping, I need to go shopping first.

* * *

**Camp**

* * *

"Welcome to our new and improved camp center!" Chris exclaimed as the twenty four campers looked around.

The camp had been refurbished since last season's finale, the surviving cabin still stood to one side in all it's crummy and disgusting glory. Picnic tables littered the area around the Totem pole that served as the very center of the area. The communal washrooms were further up the hill as normal and beside them in a large oak tree was a tree house that could easily fit twelve people for permanent residence. No one knew what that was for, but what everyone was drawn to was an exact model of the Mclean hotel from season five.

"So one team gets the crummy cabin while the winning team gets the good cabin?" Tania asked hopefully.

"Nope, whoever wins today's challenge gets first pick of cabin." Chris replied which made all the campers look around excited, "You get to keep it until the teams are merged."

"Awesome!" Joe cheered high fiving Lawrence.

"But before we get to that I think it's high time we made teams don't you agree?" Chris asked as most of the campers nodded.

"So how are we deciding this?" Serena asked.

"With a classic schoolyard pick of course." Chris grinned, "Won't this be fun?!"

No one responded and Chris cleared his throat.

"To determine the captains i'll pull a paper out of this bowl." Chris smiled reaching for the bowl but only finding empty air, "INTERNS!"

"YES SIR!" An intern saluted from nearby.

"Where is my bowl of papers with names on them?" Chris demanded.

"How should I know?" The intern asked before Chris gave him a glare, "Fine whatever i'll just pick them myself."

Chris paused for a second looking over the campers.

"Kylee, Donald, and Conner are our captains!" Chris announced.

"Fine by me." Kylee shrugged.

"Ladies first." Conner grinned.

"Hmmm..." Kylee trailed looking over the teens and trying to decide who'd make a good teammate, "I choose Sensan!"

"Cool." Sensan smiled walking over to his teammate.

"Donald why don't you pick second." Conner suggested with a smile.

"I choose Lawrence." Donald replied gruffly as Lawrence approached him and stood next to the massive teen.

"Duke, get over here!" Conner grinned happy to have one of the stronger guys on his team.

"My pick is..." Kylee trailed looking over everyone, "... Wilbur."

"Really?" Wilbur asked to which Kylee nodded, "Awesome!"

"I'll pick Ace." Donald stated.

"You won't regret it!" Ace saluted marching over to her new team.

"I choose Ariel." Conner announced, "Welcome to my team!"

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Conner:** Ariel's hot, and I need that on my team so it's the other teams getting distracted instead of mine, Huh? see a I got a Brian, I'm not just another gorgeous face you know.

* * *

Kylee looked over the rest of the campers, she needed a well rounded team for any situation. And one camper seemed pretty smart to her.

"I choose Luiza." Kylee announced as the girl walked to her new team and stood facing the other campers without any expression.

"I choose Joe." Donald stated almost instantly after Kylee had finished.

"Afro Joe!" Joe yelled, "Call me Afro Joe!"

"Fine, Afro Joe, you're on my team." Donald sighed as Joe sauntered over trying to look cool but all it did was expose his underwear.

"Jay." Conner smiled.

"YAY!" Jay cheered, "I'm on a team with Duke!"

'Dude!" Duke complained as Jay jumped in his arms, "I have a girlfriend get off me!"

"Forget her!" Jay ordered clinging on.

"My next pick has to be Ion." Kylee stated.

"Good choice Bra, won't let you down." Ion nodded walking to his new team.

"Serena you're on my team." Donald nodded.

"Thank god I wasn't picked last." Serena sighed in relief walking to her team and high fiving Ace.

"Katharine." Conner grinned as Katharine squealed and ran over to her mostly good looking team.

"Sorry to do this guys but we need more muscle, Tania get over here." Kylee sighed.

"Finally someone realizes my potential, thank you very much!" Tania stated snootily before joining her team.

"Lydia!" Donald exclaimed as Lydia turned her head.

"My team consists of Donald, Lawrence, Ace, Afro Joe, and Serena?!" Lydia exclaimed, "AWESOME!"

"George we need you on this team." Conner grinned.

"Why George?" Katharine asked.

"We need someone to eliminate." Conner pointed out, "Plus he's one of the only people who aren't annoying, and I'm not picking Holly, she's so young it'll just be pointless."

"Holly." Kylee selected and Holly nervously approached her team and stood next to Kylee.

"Are you sure I'm a good choice?" Holly asked.

"Don't worry I won't eliminate you." Kylee replied.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Kylee:** Holly is sweet and all but I lied, she'll be first to go, even before Barbara, I mean what am I supposed to do with her, she's a nervous wreck, is weak, and shows no signs of being anything strategic. Maybe i'll pull her in as my ally but if we have to cut someone soon, it'll be Holly who gets my vote.

* * *

"Raelynn." Donald selected as Raelynn sleepily wandered over to him and sat down on the grass before yawning.

"Slim pickings." Conner muttered gazing at the final four campers, "HEY JARVIS I'LL LET YOU HAVE A BED!"

"A bed is not important." Jarvis replied.

"I have a quarter." Jay stated.

"CHANGE! GIVE IT TO ME!" Jarvis yelled charging at his team and leaving three people, Winston, Barbara, and Veegie.

"How do I pick from that?" Kylee demanded.

"Which one will listen to reason more?" Ion asked.

"Barbara." Kylee stated with no emotion.

"A pure and holy decision." Barbara nodded joining her new team.

"Whatever." Kylee sighed rolling her eyes.

"I pick Winston." Donald stated.

"***!" Winston yelled.

"Jerk." Ace muttered.

"And that leaves Veegie for Conner's Team." Chris smiled looking over the teams, "Now it's your task to find a team name. It must be appropriate."

"It should be something God would approve of." Barbara stated as her team huddled.

"Shut up!" Tania ordered, "It should be pro Marijuana."

"Neither of those names is good!" Kylee exclaimed.

"Chris we'll be the Worshippers." Barbara smirked as her team yelled NO!

"Warshippers it is." Chris nodded.

"Not War Wor!" Barbara yelled.

"Yeah, you shall be known as the Warshippers." Chris announced as a orange symbol bearing a skull and missile appeared over the Warshppers'.

"It could have been worse." Kylee shrugged as Barbara looked increasingly angry.

Donald's team was having a better time deciding a name.

"We need something that can insert Dread into the hearts of our Antagonists!" Lawrence exclaimed as his team stood around discussing things.

"Big words anger me!" Winston yelled, "Talk like a normal person you homophobic jerk!"

"Where did you get Homophobic from?!" Lawrence demanded.

"We have to chill and choose a name that describes our team." joe explained, "Any suggestions?"

"I want it to be like a plane!" Ace suggested.

"A bear! No wait a BEAVER! No too hatty! NAME IT AFTER DONALD!" Lydia suggested loudly.

"He's strong and he did bring our team together." Ace nodded, "He like a Juggernaut, but human."

"That's it!" Serena exclaimed, "Team Juggernaut!"

Suddenly a blue symbol with a massive boat full of cannons appeared over the team.

"YEAH!" Serena cheered.

"What should we name our team?" Conner asked.

Veegie made a loud animal noise and everyone stared at him in confusion.

"Someone get Ion." Ariel ordered, "How about you George."

"Okay." George shrugged walking away.

"We should name our team the hot ones." Conner grinned, "Because almost everyone is hot."

"What do you mean almost?" jay asked.

"George. You can't spell his name without Ogre." Conner smirked as several members of the team snickered.

"What do you dudes need?" on asked as he and George approached.

"What is Veegie trying to convey?" Conner asked.

"He says... Bush." Ion replied before a green Circle with a bush on it appeared over the team.

"Wait what?" Katharine asked.

"I want it be team Hot stuff!" Duke complained.

"Too bad, Veegie named you team bush." Chris yelled looking over the three teams.

The Warshippers consisted of Kylee, Sensan, Wilbur, Luiza, Ion, Tania, Holly, and Barbara.

Team Juggernaut consisted of Donald, Lawrence, Ace, Afro Joe, Serena, Lydia, Raelynn, and Winston.

And Finally Team Bush consisted of Conner, Duke, Ariel, Jay, Katharine, George, Jarvis, and Veegie.

It was hard to imagine but in twenty three days one of these twenty four campers would be a millionaire.

"Now who's ready for your first challenge?" Chris asked.

"Chef's cooking?" Luiza asked earning a few snickers.

"Nope!" Chris grinned, "You have to eliminate one of your teammates right here!"

Silence

"What?" Duke asked shattering the silence

"You see, what's a better way to cause drama than to have three people eliminated right now?" Chris asked, "And you know who gets to pick? The team captains!"

"This isn't fair!" George explained.

"Hey do you want a million dollars or not?" Chris asked.

"I guess he's right." Kylee shrugged, "I pick Holly for elimination."

"WHAT?!" Holly asked freezing in place, "But you promised!"

"yeah and you are the weakest link, sorry kid but I have to keep this team strong."" Kylee explained.

Holly began to tear up and walked over to Chris staring at the ground in sadness.

"Winston!" Donald stated almost instantly while his team cheered.

"What?!" Winston yelled.

"You're eliminated, is that too hard to understand?" Donald demanded, "What I say is law on this team, follow it or get the have ho."

Winston huffed and marched over to where Holly was standing.

"Conner who is your choice?" Chris asked.

"George." Conner replied making George face him in shock.

"I thought we were going to be teammates." George stated.

"Well I don't like you." Conner replied harshly, "Now get!"

George looked shocked as he went to stand with Winston and Holly who looked pissed and sad in that order.

"Remaining players may head to the mess hall with your luggage." Chris announced as the twenty one campers nodded and collected their luggage before lugging it towards the mess hall.

Once they were gone Chris turned to the three campers just eliminated.

"You may use the confessional one last time." Chris smiled.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Winston:** *****! ***! ***! ****! ****! ****! ****!

**Holly:** I trusted Kylee, and what does she do? Get me booted! What did I do to deserve this.

**George:** If Conner was the Alpha I was the Omega. (George sighs) You can't win them all I guess.

* * *

"So we're really done, with the game just starting?" George asked.

"No, I'm pulling your legs." Chris replied, "You're going to be involved in today's challenge before returning to your teams."

"I don't want to go back." Holly growled.

"Too bad." Chris replied, "Whichever team loses cannot vote you out."

"So what exactly are we doing?" George asked.

"Where do I begin." Chris grinned.

* * *

**Mess Hall**

* * *

The twenty one campers sat at three tables while Chef stared them down from near the kitchen door. He looked angry as always and just silently stared at them expecting someone to challenge his ability to cook.

"There are less of you than Chris had me prepare for." Chef growled.

"Because he just eliminated three of us." Duke replied.

"Figures." Chef grunted, "Welcome to the mess hall, Here I will feed you three times a day, and you will eat it three times a day! IS THAT CLEAR?!"

"Yes sir!" The campers yelled in reply.

"I will not accept any of you skipping meals, that includes breakfast for any of you who don't eat it!" Chef growled pointing at Tania, "If you skip a meal it counts as a vote against you in the elimination ceremony you'll attend next, that means you could end up with more votes than are being cast! So you don't want to skip breakfast, or I will find you..."

Chef picked up his spaghetti launcher.

"... and I will feed you." Chef finished, "All food is edible by prison standards... in Africa. So no complaining!"

"bull!" Joe coughed.

Chef didn't look amused and aimed his spaghetti launcher at Joe's head.

"Um I meant cool." Joe stated before Chef fired and Joe was hit with so much force his head left an indent in the wall.

"Anyone else want to complain?" Chef demanded looking over everyone.

"Nope." Kylee stated with a completely straight face.

"Good, i'll serve the scrambled trash and grass I call food in a few minutes." Chef explained before walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Joe, you okay?" Donald asked.

"Purple fuzz derp!" Joe slurred before falling unconscious.

"he's okay." Lydia smiled turning to her teammates before the moldy spots on the roof distracted.

|This is going to be a fun season." Lawrence stated sarcastically.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Chef:** These teenagers better be a lot less picky than the last batch, I get an even smaller food budget this season. Mostly because me and Chris spent it on our personal stock of ingredients. Us and the staff will be eating like kings all season with my five star cooking.

**Lawrence:** I'm glad Winston's gone, he's the biggest pain we had and now I don't have to worry about him all season long!

**Afro Joe:** Note to self, wake up early so general crazy doesn't kill you with delivery!

* * *

**The Warshippers' Table.**

* * *

The seven members of the Warshippers were awkwardly staring at one another, besides a few minutes as a team and even longer on the dock in varying times they didn't know one another at all.

"So Holly's gone..." Wilbur trailed, "That's a shame, she seemed so nice."

"Sorry guys but what use was she going to be?" Kylee apologized, "I mean the first thing she did was drop her bag and act all ashamed, that isn't good in a game like this."

"But did we have to be so harsh?" Wilbur asked.

"Dudes, I don't see the problem." Ion stated, "You see Holly was young and innocent, the less she sees of this dark game the better."

"Dark?" Sensan asked, "This game is a combination of both a mental and physical test, anyone who can survive this is strong, but they are few."

"Do you only speak in motivational speeches?" Tania asked with her jaw hanging open in a dopey grin.

"Close your mouth." Barbara ordered, "You look stoned."

"I am." Tania replied, "Chris confiscated my stuff so I have to make my own, anyone know which Shrooms cause the best high?"

"How could you ruin god's plan for you with filthy neurotics?" Barbara demanded.

"SHUT UP!" Kylee ordered whacking her head on the table, "You guys were right Holly should be here instead of these two bickering idiots!"

"Who are you calling Bickering?" Tania demanded defiantly.

"One must not judge a fish by it's ability to climb a tree." Sensan stated.

"What does that even mean?!" Luiza asked confused by this absurd statement.

"It means you shouldn't judge people by one factor." Sensan replied.

"Yeah because these two are such a delight to be around!" Luiza exclaimed motioning to them, "I can't wait to torture you with my craft."

"Voodoo is satanic!" Barbara exclaimed.

"Just chill, why is everyone so tense?" Ion asked, "We're a team and all we've done so far is argue."

"... He's right." Kylee agreed.

"I won't respect anyone until you accept the lord a our god and savoir!" Barbara exclaimed.

"You're an insult to religious people." Kylee muttered, "You're like one of those annoying people that go around from door to door trying to sell Mattresses, Vacuums, and any religion you aren't a pert of."

Barbara looked angered by this statement but kept her mouth shut.

"So do we have anything in common at all?" Wilbur asked.

"I guess not." ion replied strumming a few notes on his guitar.

"I don't want to hear any heavy metal coming from you." Barbara hissed.

"And I don't want to hear any praying coming from you." Tania argued, "Religion is stupid anyway."

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Barbara yelled.

"Make me!" Tania ordered to which Barbara jumped over the table and started throttling her as a response.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ion:** My team isn't the best, Kylee is really freaking me out with her in charge attitude but she's at least nice. Luiza doesn't speak much, Wilbur's quiet, Sensan is like the only person I like, besides Holly she was great for the I think two minutes I knew her. I digress, maybe if Chris hadn't booted her I could form an alliance and take out all the annoying people.

**Kylee:** They're like to extremes, Tania is basically Barbara's opposite despite the face they're both annoying!

**Luiza:** Satanic? My craft is amazing and bright, and colourful! I can torture my enemies and reward my friends, and Barbara calls it satanic! She is going down.

**Barbara:** In a world where being Atheist is acceptable by our current pope I have to show people of religion that the higher ups are wrong! Why should we believe these lies about people not returning the love god gives being good people! That is why I hate Pope Francis, I bet he's not even a Christian with those insane thoughts.

* * *

**Team Juggernaut**

* * *

The Juggernaut team was getting along much better. Raelynn was passed out at the table breathing lightly while Lydia looked around so much it was starting to become a question whether her neck was hurting. Joe was now scrapping spaghetti out of his hair with a comb while Lawrence and Donald watched with humour. Ace and Serena were just siting there bored out of their minds.

"Anyone here know one another?" Lawrence asked.

"Nope." Serena replied, "All of you are strangers, or rather acquaintances since we're a team."

"And thank go Winston is gone." Ace smiled.

"Agreed." Donald nodded, "I made a good choice right."

"Definitely." Joe nodded, "That Heterophobic douche deserved everything he got."

"Need some help?" Ace asked reaching for Joe's afro but he smack her hand away.

"Respect the fro bro." joe stated.

"Your slang confuses me." Lawrence explained.

"Ah, I don't need you to understand everything." Joe stated waving his hand and glaring at the boy, "You speak with big words too often."

"I have an extended vocabulary." Lawrence replied.

"Was that English?" Joe asked.

"My god how friggin' uneducated are you, it's basic English!" Ace sighed.

"I don't need any of this treatment!" Joe snarled, "Why do you insist on making fun of me?!"

"Because we can." Ace smirked leaning on the table.

"Guys we can't end up like the Warshippers." Serena cautioned pointing at the team to their table's left which had broken out into an all out screaming match between Tania and Barbara while Sensan held his face in his hands.

"She's right." Raelynn stated lifting her head before letting it fall again with a thud.

"We thought you were asleep." Serena stated.

"And I wish I could be." Raelynn groaned, "It's my own fault if we lose a challenge due to me falling asleep."

"We understand you have a condition, right guys." Serena replied.

Donald looked at her and sighed.

"I'm sorry to say this guys but as of right now if I had to pick someone to eliminate it would be Raelynn, but that's based off right now for all we know she could be great in the challenges." Donald explained, "No offense but that condition is a major flaw."

"Point taken, I'll try my best." Raelynn sighed.

"Can't we just feed her coffee? Or give her a energy drink?" Joe asked.

"That's not a good idea." Lydia replied suddenly scaring Serena in the process, "I once drank a coffee and i wouldn't stop talking for hours but when it wore off i crashed so hard i fell asleep on the spot, wouldn't that downward spiral knock Raelynn out at possibly a crucial moment."

"When did you start paying attention?" Serena asked holding her chest and breathing deeply.

"Who said I wasn't?" Lydia asked, "On a side not I've named every single moldy spot on the ceiling."

"... Charming." Joe stated, "Still don't want to kiss me?"

"Ahusamubawuna." Lydia mumbled through her teeth before looking behind her.

"Did anyone catch that?" Joe asked.

"I don't think anyone could have." Ace replied before sighing, "Aren't we supposed to be fed?"

"I think i'll pass." Serena stated pointing back into the kitchen where Chef was reading a book titled _What's the Normal Amount Of Fire and Other Terrible Recipes For Prison._

"Ditto." Joe agreed.

"Any ideas what our challenge will be?" Serena asked.

"Three teams, think about World Tour, most of the challenges were based on a journey, so why do we suspect something we have to search for seeing as Chris loves a treasure hunt." Ace stated.

"You actually watched that season?" Donald asked, "I heard the singing and said I'm out before turning it off."

"It was on a plane!" Ace replied with a giddy grin, "How could anyone hate that?"

"I thought it was pretty good." Raelynn muttered with her head still on the table.

"My parents do say I'm very judgemental." Donald replied, "So maybe i just judged it too soon."

"Ah that's a minor flaw, forgive and forget I say." Joe stated not noticing Donald's eye twitch.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ace:** I love planes, I always have, they just fascinate me. Humans aren't meant to fly and yet we can, plus what can be more awesome than travelling around the world and helping people get there?

**Raelynn:** My team seems pretty cool, heck I'm hoping to prove Donald wrong, if I can somehow worm my way into being in an alliance with him he won't eliminate me. I hate to say it but I'm probably not going to win.

**Lydia:** So Joe keeps hitting on me for some reason, I think it's weird but it gives me time to put more silver wear in his hair so I'm not complaining. (A fly suddenly flies past and Lydia's eyes follow it like it's the most interesting thing in the whole world)

* * *

**Team Bush**

* * *

"How come we get the lame team name?" Duke complained.

Ariel simply pointed to where Veegie was giving himself a bath with his tongue.

"Right." Duke nodded.

The seven members of Team Bush sat casually around their table awaiting Chef's food to be served. Veegie seemed to be preoccupied by his cleaning session while Jarvis looked stoned out of his mind. However everyone else seemed to be okay.

"I don't see why you chose George." jay exclaimed, "He was nice."

"And ugly." Conner responded, "I mean Garbage Pail Kid ugly. I need to keep my image beautiful Jay."

"Beautiful?" jay asked pursing her lips, "How is that going to win us challenges."

"Okay look if you want a more detailed explanation I'll give it to ya." Conner sighed, "The kid has two different sized feet, looks unsteady on those feet, he isn't brawny, and let's face it he makes John from last season look like a coordinated person."

"George didn't trip once." jay argued.

"Okay I'm just assuming that last one, can we change the subject or something? Thanks." Conner smiled.

"Okay let's talk about the fact you have a kid!" Jay exclaimed pointing at Ariel, "How did that happen anyway."

"The only way it could happen genius." Ariel replied, "Me and my boy fool around, bam, I'm growing his seed inside me. But little Bruno is so cute so I don't care."

"Won't having a kid this young affect your life?" Jay demanded.

"Look honey I know you aren't used to guys paying attention to you." Ariel explained making Jay grow an annoyed expression, "But look at me, I'm bound to find a job based off my looks, Plus my parents have already set me up and winning this show will allow me to live the life I should have with Bruno in tow."

"And what life is that?" Jay asked in deadpan.

"Well I can't party because my baby takes up all my time, my grades have been slipping since he cries every night, my parents forced me to get a job otherwise I can kiss the help money goodbye, and I'm pretty sure Jake is cheating on me but I can't be sure." Ariel listed, "But if I win the million I can finally lead a normal life like a teenager should!"

"You saying I'm not a teenager?' jay asked.

"Listen little girl, your sock business may have impressed some of the others but it's weird and childish." Ariel explained as Jay just stared at her blankly.

"And who has money in the bank?" Jay asked.

Ariel just stared at her before trying to lunge over the table but Duke and Conner grabbed her and stopped her from killing Jay.

"I WILL CUT YOU!" Ariel yelled.

"Calm down, Ariel, Deep breath." Duke stated.

"In then out." Conner nodded.

"I'm calm." Ariel sighed before smirking and leaning forward so her breasts showed off. She was clearly trying to make Jay jealous.

"Sit up before your nipples show." jay stated making Ariel back up in shock, for her that usually bugged other girls but Jay seemed unaffected.

"I don't know what all the fuss is." Jarvis stated showing off his crooked and yellow smile, "Kids are an addiction, you should stay away from them."

In no time flat he had two massive welts on his head from Duke and Katharine before he slumped over with his tongue hanging out.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ariel:** Bruno is something I wouldn't trade for the world but if I win the million I'm hiring a nurse until he's like two years old, I mean really I need an education and he's sucking my energy out. Thank god I'm done breastfeeding him.

**Katharine:** Jay may be weird but she has money, and because she has money we can assume she knows a little something about marketing. I'm sure she'll be more useful than Jarvis.

**Jay:** Ariel bothers me because I know she's probably a good mother but she's just such a rude person. I can tell before she had this kid she was one of those overly flirty girls that got boys to buy them alcohol, I don't like those types of girls, but who know maybe we'll become friends out here, have to stay optimistic!

* * *

The camper sat there starving when Chris walked into the mess hall.

"Um have you guys eaten yet?" Chris asked.

"NO!' Was the massive response he got.

"CHEF!" Chris yelled, "Why haven't you fed them yet?!"

"Well if you'd take care of the gosh dang cockroach infestation they'd be eating by now!" Chef yelled sticking his head out the kitchen's window and glaring at Chris.

Chris was about to reply but lowered his hand, "You have a good point."

"I'll feed em tonight!" Chef growled, "So let's make the reward a little more interesting..."

Chef started laughing and Chris grinned with him.

"Well seeing as you'll all be competing hungry let's strike a deal, the first place team will get a wonderful dinner and a wonderful breakfast cooked by Chef every time they win. Second place gets something edible, but if you lose you're stuck with the regular camp cooking." Chris explained, "If that's okay with Chef here."

"Only if you lend me your interns to fight these things off." Chef stated dryly.

"Fine." Chris sighed, "You can borrow five of them, the rest I need."

"Um what about Lunch?" Kylee asked.

"Leftover casserole for everyone." Chef stated.

Everyone gagged.

"Well I think this food is even more incentive to win today's challenge.' Chris explained, "But that's not all!"

"There's more?" Jay asked sparkles in her eyes.

"Of course." Chris grinned, "First team to complete today's task get's first pick of today's reward, your pick of the cabin your team will stay in all season!"

"Do we vote as a team or something?" Ion asked strumming a note on his guitar.

"Excellent question Ion." Chris replied clasping his hands together, "To force team bonding your captains will pick the reward for your team, if a captain is eliminated another must be selected by voting through the remaining members of their teams."

"So do the losing teams bunk together?" Luiza asked.

"Nope. The cabin you pick is yours for the season and there are three, our state of the art eight bedroom model of the Spa hotel, a dingy cabin that will have you bunking with your gender, and finally a tree house with one room and eight beds, That one should be interesting." Chris laughed, "Second team to complete the challenge gets second pick, and the losers are stuck with what's left and will be sending someone away."

"So is the tree house worse than the cabin?" Duke asked.

"Both have advantages and disadvantages." Chris replied, "But I'm betting Team Bush will get the Tree house."

Everyone but Veegie and Jarvis started cringing when they heard this.

"NOPE!" Conner exclaimed, "We're winning today! What's the challenge?"

"Only a Summer camp favorite." Chris replied, "A treasure hunt!"

"For real treasure?!" Jay asked sparkles in her eyes.

"You could say that." Chris grinned, "You get to keep whatever is in your chest by the way so even if you lose whatever it is could be helpful in tomorrow's challenge."

"Where do we look?" Sensan asked, "We cannot begin a journey without a destination."

"We've supplied maps and compasses." Chris replied as he handed a Map and Compass to each of the team captains, "Take today's challenge as a team bonding activity."

"Sounds like it could be fun." Donald shrugged, "I may not like hiking but getting to know my team can be helpful."

"Well what are you waiting for, to the winner goes the spoils!" Chris exclaimed, "All three maps start at the Well so you may as well head there."

"Roger that!" Ace saluted before she darted out of the mess hall with her team in hot pursuit.

"Let's do this Team Bush!" Conner exclaimed, "If we combine brains, Beauty, and Brawn we'll come out on top for sure."

With that being said Team Bush filed out of the Mess Hall.

"I want the map! You'll just lead us to some satanic worship ground!" Barbara exclaimed snatching the map from Kylee.

Luiza smacked her over the head with a blank expression and swiped the map from her handing it back to Kylee.

"At least someone here respects me." Kylee grumbled sticking her tongue out at Barbara before the seven members of the Warshippers dashed out of the mess hall.

"This is going to be a fun one." Chris smirked, "How about we put deep fried boots on the third place team's menu."

"Sounds good." chef snickered before a giant cockroach climbed up his arm and he smashed it.

* * *

**The Warshippers (8):** Kylee, Sensan, Wilbur, Luiza, Ion, Tania, Holly, Barbara

**Team Juggernaut (8):** Donald, Lawrence, Ace, Afro Joe, Serena, Lydia, Raelynn, Winston

**Team Bush (8):** Conner, Duke, Ariel, Jay, Katharine, George, Jarvis, Veegie

**Camp Staff: **Chris (Host), Chef (Cook/Cohost), Jesslyn (Production Editor), Wallace (Equipment), Rajesh (Medical), Jeff (Cameraman), and Steven (Everyman).

* * *

**Stereotypes:**

* * *

**Lawrence: **The Sir

**Afro Joe: **The Hair obsessed moron

**Jay: **The Sock collector

**Sensan: **The Pacifist

**Serena: **The Shopaholic

**Jarvis:** The Crazy Homeless guy

**Duke:** The Cocky Hockey Player

**Luiza: **The Voodoo Magician

**Winston:** The Over the top Heterophobe

**Wilbur:** The Security Guard

**Raelynn: **The Insomniac

**Ariel:** The Teen Mom

**Kylee:** The Beekeeper

**Lydia: **The easily distracted one

**Katharine: **The Barbie Doll

**Tania: **The Drama Queen

**George:** The Ugly one

**Conner: **Mr. Perfect

**Ace: **The Pilot

**Barbara:** Over the top Catholic

**Donald: **The Judge

**Holly: **The Child Star

**Veegie: **The Wild Kid

**Ion:** The Rock Star

* * *

**So what did you think? I think I handled my intro three times better than last time, it's not perfect but it was still fun to write. I'm just brimming with ideas, an entire cast of blank slates to create a epic Fanfiction with Sold right there. But there isn't much for me to talk about yet, but you guys get a challenge, Are there any characters you liked? Hated? Let me know via comment or PM, rest assured that more updates are to come and they'll be better than this! Stay tuned because all my other stories are on standby until this arc is finished.**

* * *

**Next Time: The greatest Treasure will probably hit their teams when they're uncovered.**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2: The Greatest Treasure

**Total Drama Boney Island**

**Chapter 1 Part 2: The Greatest Treasure**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I do not own Total Drama or any of it's official characters, I do however own every single OC in this fic so please don't steal them**

* * *

**Warning:**

* * *

**This chapter of Total Drama Boney Island contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by imaginary teens, Betrayal, angry sounding treasure chests, a over the top Catholic, A girl who falls asleep randomly, a crazy homeless guy, Mutant beavers, a river, and a couple of crotch shots. Do not try any of what you read here at home. Seriously you could get really messed up.**

* * *

The sun blazed down on the island, no winds blew and the air just kept growing hotter as the three new teams gathered around the Well. The Juggernauts were on the east side of it, Team bush was on the West, and The Warshippers were gathering around the South facing side. All three teams were trying to figure out their strategies.

"Okay team, the map says we head north." Kylee told her team as she scanned the map.

"North is normal." Wilbur shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" Luiza asked in deadpan, "You're making no sense."

"Everybody calm." Kylee ordered quieting the twosome down, "If we're to win this challenge we need to put our differences aside and work as a team."

"I'm not working with anyone until you convert to Catholicism!" Barbara yelled.

"I AM CATHOLIC SO SHUT UP!" Kylee yelled at her scaring her slightly, "Now while we're searching I want everyone to find a walking buddy and get to know them, is that okay?"

"No." Barbara argued.

"Well there are an odd number of people so you can walk by yourself." Kylee sighed, "As for the rest of you buddy up."

"I'll walk with Wilbur then." Ion stated as he stood there with his guitar slung over his back.

"That's fine with me." Wilbur nodded.

"I will walk with Kylee." Sensan stated.

"We have to lead though." Kylee nodded, "That means Luiza and Tania are buddied up.

"Joy." Luiza replied dryly.

"Got any magic powder I can snort?" Tania asked before getting a hard bonk on the head from her partner.

"Onward Warshippers!" Kylee exclaimed as the group dashed off in a northern direction.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Kylee:** Wilbur, Sensan, Ion, and me are basically the only ones I want on the team, Luiza's okay but she creeps me out with her whole voodoo spirit junk. Why would you have any interest in that at all? It's weird!

**Wilbur:** I'm glad I'm paired with Ion, he's one of the only sane people on my team.

**Luiza:** (She has a deck of cards and is shuffling them around) Tania is obnoxious, I don't like her at all and as much as I hate to do this I need an ally who is too stupid to realize I'm playing them, and it's justified seeing as Tania is a (Static cuts her off)

* * *

**Team Juggernaut**

* * *

"Okay so we head east until we reach mount looming tragedy and then the map just ends there." Donald stated, "It's basically a straight line so we shouldn't have any problems if we stick together."

"Looks like Team Juggernaut will be getting pampered this season!" Serena exclaimed as Ace and Joe pictured themselves being massaged.

"Don't get too cocky." Lawrence warned, "I digress that we may run into a impediment along the way."

"A what?" Joe asked.

"Problem." Lawrence replied dryly.

"Oh." Joe laughed nervously, "Try talking a little more modern grandpa."

"I'm the same age as you." Lawrence replied.

"Okay people let's get moving." Donald explained loudly, "Stay as a group and try not to fall asleep."

"You got it." Raelynn saluted with tired eyes.

With everything under control Team Juggernaut began heading east towards their destination.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** I'm not one to build an alliance with people who wouldn't fair well on their own, this means Lydia, Raelynn, and Joe aren't exactly in my books for keeping around for very long. And who can blame me?

**Raelynn:** (She's completely asleep leaning against the confessional wall with drool hanging from her mouth)

**Serena:** I want a soft fluffy bed that will allow a good night's sleep, heck I bet Raelynn will benefit from that too.

* * *

**Team Bush**

* * *

"Why does my leg feel warm?" Ariel asked before looking down and seeing Veegie peeing on her, "**EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!**"

"BAD ANIMAL CHILD!" Conner yelled smacking Veegie with a rock.

"RARG!" Veegie whined running and hiding behind Jarvis.

Ariel continued to scream while Jay and Katharine wiped her leg with a cloth.

"Ariel it's over." Jay stated.

"HE PEED ON ME!" Ariel screamed, "Why did we have to ditch the ugly kid and keep that animal?!"

"Aw you can pee on me all ya want little fella." Jarvis smiled patting Veegie on the head.

Veegie stuck his tongue out like a dog and started panting.

"Yeah I'm starting to regret that too." Conner sighed lowering the map.

"So we head west?" Duke asked Conner.

"Yep." Conner nodded rolling the map up, "Our destination is the top of the Thousand Foot Cliff."

"Seems easy enough." Katharine nodded as she stepped back from a shivering Ariel, "Let's head out before the other teams get too much of a head start."

"Good idea." Conner nodded as he began walking towards the beach with Duke and Katharine nearby.

Jay was about to follow when Ariel grabbed her and held her close while shivering and casting nervous glances back at Veegie who was currently scratching his ear with his foot.

"Let's go then." Jay sighed walking forward with the Teen Mother attached to her by shaky hands.

"Ya know I think they like us." Jarvis stated.

"Garf!' Veegie barked.

"I agree." Jarvis nodded as the two followed not too far back from the group.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Katharine:** Despite George's ugliness he at least had manners, maybe we should have kept him, well at least until Veegie and Jarvis were gone.

**Ariel:** (She's holding her knees to her chest and rocking back and forth) Bruno better not turn out like that abomination, I'm making sure I skip this scene when I show him this season when he's older.

**Conner:** So now my entire team is against Veegie and Jarvis is really close due to his smell, complexion, and the fact that he yells the word change whenever we bring up money. Not to mention any everyday appliance or product is an "Addiction" to him. Seriously he refused to use the toilet earlier and went in the woods, we don't have room for trash like him on our team.

* * *

**The Warshippers**

* * *

The team was walking through the woods staying in a forest path that was oddly clear of trees, bushes, and other debris. If they had to guess it was the service trail the interns used to go between camp and the staff buildings, either that or it had been carved by a massive animal. Either way it made the trek very easy and enjoyable. Well almost enjoyable.

"Jesus wouldn't want any of his followers walking alone!" Barbara complained loudly making Kylee grip the map even tighter, "Why don't I get a partner?"

"BECAUSE YOU DEMANDED TO NOT HAVE ONE!" Kylee yelled towering over the girl with a pissed off expression.

"Sinner!" Barbara accused pointing directly at Kylee.

"This is stupid." Luiza commented as Tania gave a loud snort and spat on the ground.

"I agree." Sensan nodded, "Let's be a team."

"How can I be a team when it includes a Satan worshipper, A Drug addict, A Terrorist..." Barbara listed.

"I take offense to that!" Wilbur exclaimed.

"... A punk rocker, A stoned hippie, and an even more stoned guitarist!" Barbara concluded.

"I don't do drugs." Ion spat.

"Neither do I!" Sensan added.

"You know we're perfectly fine without you!" Kylee exclaimed.

"I'm the only thing preventing god from blowing you all up with lightning." Barbara stated.

"He only did that in the old testament! Now shut up and help or go back to camp!" Kylee yelled before continuing on her way with everyone else following.

"hey don't just leave me here!" Barbara exclaimed following them.

"How come we got rid of Holly instead of her?" Ion asked Wilbur.

"I have no idea, I'm not team captain dude." Ion replied kicking a rock out of his way as he walked, "Kylee probably had a good reason though."

"It's just that Barbara is scary." Wilbur stated looking back at where she was angrily reciting the rosary while glaring at her teammates every few seconds.

"Truth be told she's an insult to religion dude. She's psycho." Ion stated.

"Quiet she might hear you." Wilbur warned.

"I don't care, what can she do to me?" Ion asked, "We'll be sleeping in separate quarters and the only time I'll ever see her is in the challenges."

"That doesn't make her any less scary." Wilbur replied, "She thinks I'm a terrorist."

"She's judging you man, based purely off looks, she's going nowhere but down so don't let it bother you." ion replied patting him on the shoulder.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ion:** Wilbur's pretty chill but I wish I was on a different team man, both the other teams at least have decent people on them,, my team just likes fighting, it's stupid.

**Luiza:** (She has an exact replica doll of Barbara and is slowly pushing a needle into it)

**Barbara:** (She's rubbing her arm like it's in pain but there are no visible scratches) I know that Satan worshipper is behind this, Go to **** you *****!

* * *

**Team Juggernaut**

* * *

Team Juggernaut was trekking through thick forest that was just annoying and pointless. All of them were just about ready to turn around but it was likely they'd get lost and end up.

"It's in my Fro!" Joe screamed as a bird dug it's way into his hair, "GET IT OUT!"

"Calm Joe." Lawrence ordered as he parted Joe's hair and allowed a bird to climb out and fly away.

Joe slapped his hand and glared at him angrily while fixing his hair, "No one touches the Fro but Joe."

"Dude it's just hair!" Lawrence exclaimed.

"Just hair?!" Joe asked his eye twitching.

"Here we go." Serena sighed.

"The Afro is a delicate creature." Joe replied.

"What?!" Donald asked in confusion.

"Hair is an art form not yet realized by the general public!" Joe exclaimed.

"Or anyone sane." Ace whispered to Serena.

"ZIP IT!" Joe ordered pointing directly at Ace's nose.

"Joe settle down!" Donald ordered glaring at him angrily, "I can't find my way with you yelling like that."

"I'm allowed to freak out if you guys don't understand the art of hair!" Joe exclaimed.

"I don't think you understand it either." Serena muttered before receiving a tree branch to the face courtesy of Joe.

"Joe!" Ace yelled swiping the tree branch from him while Serena clutched her face in pain.

"What?! She insulted me!" Joe stated.

Ace glared at him and whacked him on the head with the branch before tossing it into the bushes and leering at him.

"You're freaking me out." Joe mumbled.

"I don't like you." Ace hissed, "So shut up before I shave that precious little afro of yours off."

"Not my Afro!" Joe exclaimed.

"Yes your afro." Ace replied.

"Cut it out guys." Lawrence sighed, "Break it up."

"But he just hit Serena with a tree branch!" Ace exclaimed.

"Yeah and then you hit him with it." Lawrence replied.

"Can't we just get back to jungle searching?" Raelynn yawned.

"I agree with Raelynn here." Donald nodded, "If we don't hurry we'll have to sleep in that tree house or worse the crusty old cabin."

That got a few people looking at each other in worry.

"Everybody good?" Donald asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Then let's go!" Donald stated, "Mount looming tragedy isn't that far from here."

"I hope we don't have to climb it." Serena whimpered rubbing the red mark left on her face by the branch.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** Out of all my teammates Raelynn is the one who has the logical mind. Everyone else was arguing and hitting one another, maybe she'll be more useful than I thought. But trust me when I say I'm not taking her to the finale. I hate people who just get dragged there.

**Serena:** (She's rubbing her face) Joe is a bit of a jerk. Not like Winston or Tania but he is a little nuts, but thank god he can at least be reasoned with. he may not be bright but he sure is workable.

**Ace:** I don't like people like Joe, I know his type. Spend more time on your hair than on anything else, But who knows we might end up best friends for all I know.

* * *

**Team Bush**

* * *

Team Bush was walking along the beach, which was probably a bad idea seeing as the sand was hurting Veegie's shoeless feet.

"NYAGH!" Veegie yelled as he hopped from side to side due to his feet burning.

"It's a dance party!" Jarvis yelled as he started imitating the Wild Kid.

"Jarvis you idiot he's burning his feet!" Conner exclaimed.

"No!" Jarvis argued.

"Just let the street trash do what he wants." Ariel replied, "He's crazy so don't let it bother you."

"I wish you would stop calling him that." Jay sighed, "Maybe he's really smart!"

"Are you always so optimistic?" Duke asked in deadpan.

"Yeah, do you find that attractive?" Jay asked batting her eyes.

"I have a girlfriend!" Duke exclaimed.

"Forget her, we belong together!" Jay smiled as Duke pushed her away but she just grabbed his arm.

"Jay leave Duke alone." Katharine ordered.

"Why should I? I don't even know your natural hair colour." Jay replied.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Katharine demanded angrily.

Jay shrugged and continued to cling onto Duke's arm.

"Well let's just put it this way, we're winning no matter what." Conner grinned as he walked along casually, "We'll find the treasure, choose the good cabin, and keep whatever we find."

"Maybe it'll be jewels!" Ariel exclaimed.

"A clue to hidden immunity maybe." Duke smiled.

"Makeup." Katharine added.

"POT!" Jarvis exclaimed and Conner just shoved him forward while holding an annoyed expression.

"I think it's George." Jay smiled making most of her team halt.

"But we eliminated him." Conner replied.

"Chris just said we'd kick them off the team, he never said anything about them being out of the game." Jay explained letting go of Duke's arm.

"She's right." Conner nodded, "We can't just assume things in this game."

"Maybe it's Winston or Holly." Katharine suggested hopefully.

"No way, each team was assigned a chest we didn't just choose." Conner replied, "If you're right Jay he's going to be pissed off at me."

"Just apologize." jay replied pointing at Jarvis and Veegie, "Say those two made you realize your mistake, because that's the truth."

"What is this a Care Bears cartoon, he's ugly as sin." Katharine replied, "Let's just kick him out first chance we get."

"No way!" Jay exclaimed, "Do you want Veegie peeing on you?"

"NOPE NEVER!" Ariel exclaimed, "I agree with you Jay."

Jay looked at Katharine smugly and Katharine just muttered something and marched away.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Katharine:** George freaks me out, Burn it with acid, holy water, whatever you can find, just keep it away from me!

**Duke:** Jay is starting to annoy me, sure she's always positive but really I've told her I am dating someone and I don't need her bothering me like this. How do you talk to someone who won't listen?

**Conner:** My team is a mess. And I'm the one on top of the mess that everyone admires. I'm sure i'll be safe without worry for at least three rounds. All I have to do is find two allies and bam I'm set up for the finale.

* * *

**The Warshippers**

* * *

Kylee held the map up and lowered it. She then repeated the action with a confused expression.

"So are we lost?" Tania asked, "Stop being a man and ask for directions!"

"Where would I ask that?" Kylee demanded.

"There are lots of giant flies around here, why don't we ask them?" Tania demanded leaving her jaw hanging open.

"You might want to shut your mouth there." Wilbur suggested before Tania turned to him with her jaw still hanging loosely.

"Where are we going anyway, you were very vague about that." Luiza sighed as she began fiddling with her hairpiece.

"You might back out if I told you." Kylee replied.

"Just tell us, we're already lost!" Luiza exclaimed, "If we know where we're going we might be able to figure out where we are."

"She's right." Sensan nodded, "We cannot say we're lost if we don't know where we're going."

"I just said that." Luiza sighed shaking her head.

"Fine we're heading towards that mutant forest from season four." Kylee sighed.

"Wasn't that moved to boney island?" Wilbur asked, "So it'll just be a normal swamp right."

"They moved stuff back here remember." Kylee replied, "Too little room on boney island or something."

"Great so that means we have to face Larry." Wilbur sighed letting his arms fall to his side.

"Not necessarily." Kylee argued, "For all we know Larry is still on Boney Island."

"And Chris isn't a sociopath." Luiza muttered, "The freaking chest is likely attached to a freaking vine over Larry's mouth!"

"Stop being such a pessimist!" Kylee exclaimed gripping the map tightly.

"So are we still lost?" Tania asked dopily.

"Yes." Kylee replied bluntly.

Tania took a step back with her hands out defensively.

"How about we spread out and look around." Ion suggested, "If someone finds a giant mutant mushroom or something let everyone know because that means we're getting close."

"Great idea Ion." Kylee nodded, "Someone should stay her though."

"Let's leave Barbara." Tania smiled.

"Let's leave the sinner." Barbara hissed pointing at Tania.

"Let's just spread out!" Kylee yelled, "I'll stay here and see if I can figure out the map."

"Sounds like a good idea." Luiza nodded, "You have been the one to hold it this entire time."

"Okay Warshippers Spread out!' kylee exclaimed.

"Worshippers!" Barbara corrected angrily.

"Don't care." Kylee replied as the team spread out into the woods to look for any mutant plant life.

When they'd all vanished Kylee returned her attention back ton the map and stared at it not noticing a rustling in the trees behind her.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Luiza:** I like Kylee as our leader, she listens to me. I'm not really the type to lead the group due to the fact I'm more comfortable working from the shadows.

**Wilbur:** Kylee wasn't paying attention I'm guessing, that or it could be that it's hard to judge distance by that tiny map.

**Sensan:** We will find our way, I assure you that we haven't lost yet, for all we know we could be in first place.

* * *

**Team Juggernaut**

* * *

Joe fell out of the bush and into the clearing and spat leaves out of his mouth before groaning. He didn't have long seeing as Ace walked out of the bushes behind him followed by the rest of the team.

"Mount looming tragedy." Donald grinned, "We're doing good guys."

"I hate nature." Joe muttered as he spat more leaves out.

"So do you think the treasure is buried under a giant red X?" Lydia asked with a huge grin.

Any response was interrupted by a sudden gust of wind that began blowing dust into the contestants' faces. The wind was of course caused by Chris driving a helicopter, he landed nearby and turned off the rotors.

"What's Chris doing here?" Lawrence asked.

"Maybe the other teams forfeited the challenge and we won." Raelynn shrugged.

"Whoa a helicopter!" Ace exclaimed as she gazed upon the aircraft.

"Well Team Juggernaut you're the first to arrive at your treasure." Chris grinned as he stepped out of the cockpit and stood before the seven members of Team Juggernaut.

"But we haven t even found our treasure yet." Donald replied cocking his eyebrows, "Do you have the right team?"

"Yep, your treasure is up there." Chris grinned pointing at the peak of mount looming tragedy, "Now it's time for a mini challenge."

"Mini challenge?" Lawrence stammered.

"Yep, on top the mountain is your treasure chest, which is chained to the rocks, to your left you'll see a pile of garbage and keys leftover from last seasons relative challenge." Chris explained, "If you find the right key and trek it to the top your chest's lock will unlock. However if you take more than one key up at a time, we'll catch it on film and your team will be disqualified, any questions?"

"Yeah do the other two teams have dumb challenges like this?" Joe asked angrily as he stood up and brushed leaves off himself.

"Yep, and some of them might be even more painful than yours." Chris replied as he went back to the helicopter, "Oh and watch out for mutant fire breathing beetles."

"What?" Serena asked before being hit in the head by a tire and falling over.

"It's mating season and they get a little territorial." Chris grinned before shutting the door and starting the rotors up. Within seconds he had disappeared into the air.

"This is going to be fun!' Joe exclaimed sarcastically.

"Please keep that fire away from my designer clothes." Serena suggested as she sat up rubbing her head.

"Let me ponder who's occupied territory the keys are in." Lawrence stated looking at a pile of trash where several mutant beetles stared at them aggressively.

"We need a distraction or they'll beat us to death." Raelynn explained, "Who's strong or distracting enough?"

"I a'int taking none of this!" Joe exclaimed before his entire team turned to him, "What?"

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ace:** So a mini challenge with a dangerous twist, good thing I'm very good at climbing otherwise I'd be seen as useless.

**Donald:** The perfect opportunity to judge who's useful and who's just taking up a place on the team roster.

**Serena:** Of all my teammates Joe is the most annoying, However I could use an ally and he'll blindly swear allegiance to me.

* * *

**Team Bush**

* * *

Team Bush was continuing their leisurely stroll down the beach with the thousand foot cliff drawing ever nearer. By this point the seven of them were hot and tired due to the blazing sun and the fact there was no wind. Pretty much everyone was in a bad mood by now. Pretty much everyone.

"Anyone else excited for what the treasure chest holds?" Jay asked happily as she bounced around everyone.

"No." Conner responded bluntly but Jay just kept smiling.

"Okay then, I can't wait! I love treasure and I don't even care what it is because no matter what it'll be awesome!" jay exclaimed making her voice rise in pitch when she said awesome.

Katharine sighed and Duke raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Something bothering you?" Duke asked falling back and matching Katharine's pace.

"Yeah Jay." Katharine grumbled.

"She's just excited." Duke replied, "It's nothing to be mad about."

"I hate people like her." Katharine growled, "What is there to be so happy about?!"

"Can't help you there." Duke replied, "I'm sure we're going to win so we shouldn't worry about anything bothering us yet, plus Veegie has my vote before Jay, so it's likely she'll be here a few episodes, either get used to it or hold your hatred in, otherwise people won't be happy that you're opinion is more important than theirs."

"I guess." Katharine sighed, "I'll hold it in for now but there's only so much happiness I can take."

"HEY GUYS!" Jarvis yelled catching everyone's attention, "I found the path leading to the top of the cliff."

"Good job Jarvis." Conner congratulated.

"Keep this up and you'll be here more than two episodes." Ariel grinned.

"Aw shucks, that's nice of ya." Jarvis drawled happily as the team began moving into the woods and out of the intense sun.

"Good job Jarvis." Jay congratulated.

"It was nuthin." Jarvis responded as Veegie walked up and sat down next to him, "Hey buddy ready ta head up tha mountain?"

Veegie made a grunting noise in the back of his throat which Jarvis took as a yes.

"Keep up!" Conner ordered from up ahead and Veegie and Jarvis walked quickly to catch up.

"So think there are still mutants on the island?" Conner asked the group.

"Please." Ariel smirked, "I bet Chris had them cleaned out after last season."

"Or maybe he didn't." jay replied coming to a sudden stop.

"What makes you say- OH MY GOD!" Ariel shrieked backing up.

Standing before the group was probably the biggest hedgehog they'd ever seen, not only were the quills more colourful than a tropical bird but the fur on its body was bright purple. It was sniffing the air and moving its head back and forth.

"Aren't hedgehogs nocturnal?" Conner asked.

"Yes, but this isn't a normal hedgehog." Jay replied as the group backed up even more.

The hedgehog looked grouchy, it was like it had been woken from a nap or something. Actually it had been, the loud conversations the contestants had been having had woken it up and now they were in its territory.

"Bright colours usually indicate poison." Conner explained.

"Makes sense." Duke nodded, "But what do we do? It looks pissed off."

"Let's back away slowly, it probably has poor vision." Conner suggested before the entire team began to back away one step at a time.

Boy was Conner wrong.

Apparently toxic waste can be beneficial and in this case the Hedgehog suddenly charged with its quills at ready.

Instead of keeping their calm and avoiding it together everyone scattered screaming into various directions.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Conner:** We could have handled that better, but it's nothing a few eliminations can't fix.

**Ariel:** When I get home I'm making a note to not buy that stuffed colourful hedgehog toy for Bruno. Never!

**Duke:** Yeah I evaded that Hedgehog like a pro, I wasn't even worried.

* * *

**The Warshippers**

* * *

"HEY KYLEE!" Luiza yelled as she exited the bush, "We found some giant mushrooms!"

Kylee didn't move.

"Uh Kylee?" Luiza asked approaching her and noticing her feet stuck to the ground by a sticky white substance. Luiza promptly bent over and picked up a stick, something was amiss.

"I can't be the first one back." Luiza muttered before a rustling in a bush behind her caught her attention. Sliding into it was an arm that was frantically digging into the grass. Luiza wasn't fooled and turned Kylee around to find her face covered with a massive spider web, "Come out come out wherever you are!"

As if to answer her suddenly a loud clicking sound came from a nearby tree and Luiza cast her gaze upward to see a strange looking concoction of Spider and rock. The thing had eight legs sticking out of a crude rocky shell that had a hole on the top for some reason. Besides that two pincers and several black eyes poked out. It also looked angry, like territorial angry.

A shriek came from Behind Luiza and she turned to see a second one exit the bushes behind her with Wilbur in a net of Web with his mouth covered dragging behind.

"You don't scare me!' Luiza hissed readying her stick.

The spiders didn't take kindly to this and shot web from the holes on top of their rock encasings, the one on the ground shot up into the trees and began swinging while the other swung at Luiza barely missing her head with its rock hard shell. However Luiza was quick and batted the spider directly at its buddy, both screamed before colliding and falling into the bushes wrapped in their own web while struggling and making screeching sounds.

"I'd say that was a home run." Luiza commented before turning and undoing the bonds holding Kylee in place.

"Thank god you showed up." Kylee sighed in relief pulling the bonds off her hands and feet, "You won't believe how stiff I am."

"I can believe it." Luiza nodded before marching over to Wilbur and slicing the bonds holding him in place with a sharp rock.

"Has anyone else showed up?" Wilbur asked.

"No, you two are the only ones dumb enough to be caught." Luiza teased playfully.

Wilbur looked offended however.

"It was a joke buddy I think you're smarter than most guys your age." Luiza smirked patting his shoulder.

As if on cue Barbara, Sensan, and Ion walked out of the bush.

"Dude what happened here?" Ion asked coming to a stop.

"I heard satanic screaming, you were summoning demons weren't you!" Barbara accused.

Ion's response was a shake of his head before he walked forward.

"We found the forest, Tania wouldn't leave so we left her there as a marker." Ion explained.

"She kept saying something about the mushrooms being magic, is that your doing?" Barbara demanded pointing at Luiza.

"Nope she's just a stoner." Luiza replied, "So if Tania is alone there we just have to wait for Holly."

"Dude she was eliminated." Ion commented.

"Right!" Luiza sighed smacking her forehead.

"If we're done arguing I'd like to start a prayer as we walk!" Barbara exclaimed to much groaning.

"Not even Tibetan Monks pray as much as you do!" Kylee exclaimed.

Barbara looked absolutely enraged.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT BUDDHISM, IT IS A FAKE RELIGION! DIDN'T YOU EVER PASS RELIGION CLASS?!" Barbara yelled.

"Yeah and the main thing they taught was tolerance!" Kylee exclaimed in an annoyed tone, "So shut up and stop putting a bad name on religion."

"I'm putting a bad name on religion?!" Barbara demanded angrily.

"Let's go, this could take a while." Luiza suggested as the other four backed into the bushes and away from the arguing duo.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Sensan:** As a Buddhist I am about ready to punch that overly religious hypocrite. However it would be much more passive and beneficial to vote her off!

**Barbara:** Jesus forgive me for my outburst, I was only trying to spread your good will peacefully.

**Kylee:** (Her head is resting in her hands) When did Total Drama become a one man religious pissing contest? I mean really is anyone going to respect you or what you believe in if you act like that? Really?!

* * *

**Team Juggernaut**

* * *

Joe groaned as he fell to the ground in pain, those bugs were tough and he was apparently the perfect punching bag.

"Good job Joe!" Jay called from a little ways up her climb, perched in her mouth was a key Joe had helped her obtain. Was it worth it? Maybe.

"You're allowed to lye there." Donald explained as he stood over him.

"I would even without permission." joe groaned letting his head fall to the ground.

The other six members of Team Juggernaut had collected a large pile of keys while Joe was beat by the mutant cockroaches, and because the rules had ordered them too they were carrying them up the mountain one by one.

Donald was the last member to begin climbing but by this point Ace was about a quarter of the way done and everyone else trailed behind at varying levels. It truly showcased who was good at what.

"WAH!" Serena screamed as her hand slipped and she fell down colliding with Raelynn and bringing them both down to the ground in a painful heap.

"Come on Girls, we don't know how far ahead the other teams are!" Donald exclaimed as he stood over them.

"I think I damaged my designer jeans." Serena groaned as she sat up.

"Can you get your designer jeans off my stomach?" Raelynn demanded in a tired tone from where she was lying trapped under Serena, "I'm not a chair."

"Sorry!" Serena apologized jumping out of the way and dusting her clothes off rapidly.

Raelynn stood up and stretched, "Okay ready to go?"

Before Serena could respond Lawrence fell right on top of Raelynn knocking her to the ground again.

"Sorry." Lawrence groaned looking very dizzy as he stood up and helped Raelynn up, "Did I break anything?"

"You didn't even wake me up." Raelynn replied before walking over to the mountain and starting to climb before any more campers could crush her.

"Ladies first." Lawrence motioned to the mountain.

"No way am I climbing above you just so you can look at my butt!" Serena exclaimed with an annoyed look.

"What, but um I didn't mean that!" Lawrence exclaimed, "Honest."

"Get moving before I kick you in the family jewels!" Serena ordered.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Serena:** I have three brothers and I know exactly what goes through a guy's mind when there's a girl involved! Lawrence may not be that type of guy but I'm not taking any chances!

* * *

Lydia was moving forward slowly but surely and her plan seemed to be working, despite the distracting shiny key she was paying close attention to where she placed her hands and feet. She was almost at the top but Ace was just disappearing over it.

"Hey Ace can I have a hand?" Lydia asked climbing quicker.

"Sure." Ace's voice replied from the top before her gloved hand shot out and grabbed Lydia's, seconds later they were both standing on top staring at a treasure chest held to the cliff by a chain bolted into the rock. It was bound to be a pain to get off but if you had the right key...

"Let's try this." Ace smiled approaching the chest but the moment she touched it a muffled panicked sound came from inside and the chest began to shake.

"Is there something in there?" Lydia asked before getting distracted by a leaf fluttering past and following it.

"It's either an animal or a person." Ace mused holding her mouth while thinking, "Probably an intern or a rabid weasel."

Either way Ace didn't care and grabbed her key and tried the lock, First of all the key was way too big and second of all the teeth didn't even look like the lock.

"Why don't we try mine." Lydia suggested handing Ace her key, Ace tried it but it was way too small.

"This is going to be tough." Ace sighed.

"No, all we have to do is take those keys to the bottom and sort the big and small ones out." Lydia explained making Ace freeze.

"Lydia you genius, let's hurry!" Ace exclaimed dashing to the edge and looking for something to jump into, there was nothing so it was going to be a long climb down.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ace:** I wouldn't have thought of that, points to Lydia!

**Lydia:** It was simple common sense, It wasn't that amazing of a discovery.

* * *

**Team Bush**

* * *

Conner poked his head out of a bush and growled in anger, The giant hedgehog wasn't allowing anyone to pass it and guess where it was being territorial over? Yep the pathway to the top, No one was getting any closer to passing the creature, they couldn't climb trees over it due to a lack of them on the mountain, they couldn't find another path because who knows what else was lurking just beyond their vision. All the team could do was wait. And it was painful.

"Is it safe yet?" Jay asked when Conner brought his head back into the bush.

"No." Conner replied flatly, "I'll tell you when it is."

"We'd better hurry because Veegie's getting territorial." Jarvis suggested from where he was holding the boy back from attacking the Hedgehog.

"I really don't care." Ariel replied, "He pissed on me."

"It wasn't his fault." Jarvis drawled, "He was just being friendly."

"GRAR!" veegie yowled.

"Jarvis he's basically an animal." Conner explained, 'The sooner you realize that the better."

"We're all animals on the inside!" Jarvis exclaimed.

"Well I'm not!" Ariel exclaimed sitting up, "And I'm done with this!"

"Ariel no!" Jay exclaimed, "That monster Hedgehog will kill you!"

"NO IT WON'T!" Ariel yelled before covering her mouth and turning around the see the Hedgehog staring at her.

"RUN!" Duke screamed.

"Where?" Katharine demanded.

In a split second Veegie escaped Jarvis's grasp and ran forward making growing noises.

"VEEGIE NO!" Jarvis yelled.

"RAR!" Veegie screamed standing up on two feet and swiping his hands in the air threateningly.

The Hedgehog stopped in front of him and gave a loud growl.

"NARRR!" Veegie hissed making the monster take a step back.

"Is Veegie winning?" Conner asked.

It would appear he had, Veegie was making noise and hopping from foot to foot which was freaking the Hedgehog out, and with a sudden turn it dashed away knocking trees over as it ran.

"What?" Ariel demanded in shock.

"ALL WE HAD TO DO WAS TURN AROUND!" Conner yelled, "GYAAHH!"

"Ya'll be dumb." Jarvis stated.

"ZIP IT DIRTBAG!" Ariel ordered with bared teeth.

"Guys stop fighting, let's push ahead." Jay suggested.

"Right." Conner nodded, "The sooner we get there the better."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Jarvis:** Veegie's just misunderstood, he's a good companion, like a dog!

**Ariel:** Jarvis thinks he can insult us because he's superior due to his lack of addiction to food and shelter, what a freaking nutcase.

**Jay:** You know I came on this show thinking I'd get an awesome team, AND I DID! YAY!

* * *

**The Warshippers**

* * *

"So let me get this straight, this is the exact same forest the Final Three of Revenge of the Island had to compete in but without toxic steam holes." Wilbur explained.

"One hundred percent correct." Ion nodded, "The ground is totally solid and I read some stuff before coming here, they cleaned it all out."

"Okay then i'll enter." Wilbur sighed.

"Stay away from my mushrooms." Tania ordered while chewing on a red mushroom with purple stripes.

"That one's toxic." Luiza pointed out.

"So?" Tania asked taking another bite.

"Your funeral." Luiza shrugged, "If you fall over and I have to carry you because of this I'm casting my vote in your general direction."

"Why not at her?' kylee asked looking at the girl with a raised eyebrow.

"Barbara is still here." Luiza replied.

"I heard that you little satin worshipper!" Barbara yelled with fiery anger lighting up her eyes while she waved her arms around wildly, "I'll bash you over the head with a crucifix until you get the message if you don't start respecting a follower of Jesus like me!"

"Isn't the religion directed at the god not his son?" Kylee asked with a smirk.

"Yeah... SHUT UP!" Barbara yelled pointing at Kylee who just rolled her eyes.

"So where does the map point?" Sensan asked eager to change the subject.

"To this swamp." Kylee replied before freezing and looking back at her team who all looked shocked.

"Larry." Ion whispered quietly.

"Do I need to go?" Wilbur asked.

"You're six feet tall why exactly are you such a coward?" Kylee demanded while holding a straight face.

"Yeah people like you aren't usually afraid of death." Barbara explained before getting a curt whack on the head from Luiza.

"I'm afraid of dying." Wilbur replied poking two fingers together nervously, "And it makes me afraid of a lot of stuff."

"We'll go as a team." Kylee explained, "Then you don't have to worry."

"Okay." Wilbur nodded, "Let's hope no freaky mutants pop up."

"Yeah that already happened we're bound to find more." Tania stated suddenly.

"On second thought you guys go ahead." Wilbur smiled nervously, "I'll just wait here as a recon point."

"Dude, stop being such a girl!" Ion exclaimed.

"I take offense to that." Kylee responded.

"Sorry Bra, didn't mean to offend anyone." Ion replied.

"Let's just head out." Luiza explained as she walked past dragging a whimpering Wilbur by the shirt.

"Well she's assertive." Kylee replied.

"She's like a second Alpha female, bra." Ion nodded before the group started to follow her.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Luiza:** Wilbur isn't chickening out of anything, I don't care what he's scared of, I'm not getting the boot because of something that Stupid.

**Kylee:** Am I really the Alpha female? Whoa, did not expect that, most of the girls this season are pretty independent so being on top is a great feeling.

**Wilbur:** I'm sorry that lots of things scare me but just because I'm a six foot tall male with a military build doesn't mean I'm strong.

* * *

**Team Juggernaut**

* * *

"Even with the sorting there are still at least forty keys here." Joe complained as he stared at the small pile of keys before him, "Heck the right one might still be in that pile of garbage."

"Do you want to have another round with that giant cockroach?" Donald demanded with a curt glare.

"Nope I'm good." Joe replied suddenly changing sides in an argument he had caused.

"Nice to have you with us Helmet Hair." Ace drawled.

"Don't disrespect the Fro Bro." Joe exclaimed jumping into a very bad martial arts pose.

"I'm a girl." Ace replied looking bored with the overly sensitive moron she was dealing with.

"Okay team let's keep moving, we need to stay ahead to win!" Donald exclaimed.

"YEAH!" His team cheered making him feel proud.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** Truth be told I don't have many friends back home, I tend to judge them before I get to know them. So having six people cheer me on as their leader was an amazing feeling.

* * *

Lydia and Ace had no problem with climbing but people like Joe and Serena were having an exceptionally difficult time. However everyone was struggling in one way or another.

"HEY WAKE UP!" Joe ordered as he glared at Raelynn who had fallen asleep on a small ledge.

"Joe, that isn't nice." Serena explained.

"Neither is her falling asleep." Joe replied.

"It's okay Serena, I'm awake now." Raelynn yawned as she started to slowly climb again looking more tired than ever.

"She gets my vote after Winston." Joe muttered.

"Why her?" Serena asked curiously.

"She's useless, I mean what has she done besides fallen asleep?" Joe asked.

"She found north pretty easy." Serena replied.

"Yeah and she also drags her feet in the challenge." Joe argued, "Face it we need to cut off some of the fat on this steak."

"Yeah and I'm looking at it." Serena growled before climbing faster.

"HEY! Wait up!" Joe exclaimed struggling to keep up but Serena was much quicker.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Joe:** Did I say the wrong thing?

**Serena:** Joe can be a little... Well he's like one of those designer bags everyone owns but doesn't like, yeah he's like that.

* * *

**Team Bush**

* * *

"TREASURE!" jay exclaimed with a bounce of joy a she reached the top of the hill.

"Joy." Katharine groaned sarcastically as she reached the top and sat down on the grass with a sigh of relief.

"How are you so tired?" Jay asked looming over Katharine with a quizzical look.

"How are you so energetic." Katharine shot back.

"Because I run every day, go to the gym, AND EAT MY VEGETABLES!" Jay exclaimed looking to the sky.

"Don't get so excited." Conner suggested as he reached the top of the hill with the rest of the team in tow.

"Why not, There's treasure!" Jay smiled pointing at the treasure chest atop the cliff.

"It's too easy." Duke pointed out before the sound of a helicopter was heard and everyone turned to see Chris pull up to the side of the cliff.

"TEAM BUSH!" Chris yelled through a Megaphone, "You're the second to arrive at your task but the first to complete it."

"What was it?" Conner asked.

"You know that Hedgehog? That was mine, but because no one else has recovered a chest yet you now all have to jump off the cliff with it." Chris continued, "Good Luck because there are no chicken hats this time."

With that being said the Helicopter flew off and headed towards the forest.

"Let's go cliff diving!" Jay exclaimed, "Whoever goes last should toss the Treasure chest so the rest of us can recover it."

"Duke you're capable of lifting that yourself right?" Conner asked with a grin.

"Well of course." Duke nodded, "But remember if we lose because someone won't jump it's not my fault."

"Of course not." Conner nodded, "Who's first?"

"ME!" Jay exclaimed, "I've always wanted to do this I even packed my swimming socks!"

"Swimming socks?" Katharine asked with a utterly confused expression.

"Yep!" Jay exclaimed pulling out two socks both blue with random coloured fish all over them, "I put them in my pockets because I assumed Chris would blow up my boat or something."

"Makes sense." Ariel nodded, "Now go jump off a cliff and see if there are any sharks down there."

"OKAY!" Jay exclaimed happily jumping off the cliff and falling the water below in a perfect swan dive.

"Idiot." Conner snickered, "She might be useful with that gullible optimism."

"Maybe." Ariel nodded, "So who's next."

"I dunno." Katharine replied, "How about Jarvis?"

"Jumping off cliffs is addicting." Jarvis pointed.

"You're crazy." Ariel replied.

"Hey Jarvis there's change down there!" Conner exclaimed.

"CHANGE! GIVE IT TO ME SO I CAN BUY WEED!" Jarvis yelled barreling off the cliff and freefalling to a loud splash that must have been painful.

Katharine peered over the cliff nervously and swallowed.

"What's wrong?" Conner asked.

"Nothing, I'll wash all my makeup off but nothing is more important that placing higher than Terrance." Katharine exclaimed.

"Are you jealous of your brother?" Duke asked from where he sat on the treasure chest.

"No, why would I think something that stupid?" Katharine asked with a roll of her eyes, "I'm simply going to go jump off a cliff now."

"I didn't say you had to hesitate." Conner replied making Katharine sigh and jump off with a shriek.

"Let's get Veegie down there and then we'll jump." Ariel explained.

"Seems good." Conner nodded turning to face the wild kid who had his tongue hanging out like a doofus.

"I think he's got issues." Ariel whispered.

"C'mere boy!" Conner whistled grabbing Veegie's attention, "That's it."

Veegie stood up on two legs and approached Conner cautiously.

"Jarvis fell down this cliff can you go get him?" Conner asked.

Veegie cocked his head to the side curiously with an animalistic glint in his eye.

"He can't speak English or understand it you idiot!" Duke yelled walking forward and grabbing Veegie by his mid section. Veegie began squirming and yowling trying to bite and claw his captor to no avail. He was trapped.

"What are you doing?" Ariel asked as Duke walked to the edge of the cliff and tossed Veegie off.

"Look, I don't know what you guys think but that kid isn't right, he'll probably never be right. He's like an animal trapped in a man's body he shouldn't be on Total Drama." Duke explained, "I'll force him through the challenges but first chance I get he's getting my vote."

"Okay Duke I can't argue but next time let us know first okay." Conner requested.

"Fine." Duke growled, "But I'm starting up a winning streak so you might have to put up with Veegie for a while."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Conner:** Most of my team is basically reliant on me, I really don't expect us to make it to the merge with even half the players we have now due to the fact half of them are useless.

**Jay:** Back home I won the school spirit award every year I've attended school since kindergarten, I remember my former best friend Yancy called me an idoit when she dyed her hair, cut it short, and got two lip rings that look like pinchers (Jay makes pinchers with her index fingers and clamps them together while making _Pssh_ sound effects)

**Duke:** I don't want to see anyone calling me cruel, You hear me people?! Call me cruel and I will find you got it? (Duke looks at the camera threateningly.)

* * *

**The Warshippers**

* * *

"Yep this confirms that Chris is a Psycho." Luiza noted with a glare as she and her team stared at the treasure chest.

The treasure chest was hanging from a tree by a rope over a small island in the swamp, the water was full of croaking frogs and was actually quite nice but smack dab under the treasure chest with his mouth open was Larry. Yeah how exactly was this team going to accomplish anything.

"L-Let's just give up and take the elimination, it seems like a logical choice." Wilbur whimpered, "All agreed? Let's go then."

"Not so fast creampuff." Kylee exclaimed grabbing his shirt, "We have a job to do and we're going to succeed at it."

"Can I have a job that isn't so violent and scary?" Wilbur whimpered covering his head with his arms.

"Well we can simply climb the tree and untie the chest." Sensan explained.

"Yeah and let the chest fall dragging the person with it?" Barbara exclaimed, "How immoral."

"You need help." Tania exclaimed, "Why don't we get the chest from under the tree?"

"Hello? Giant Venus Flytrap here!" Kylee exclaimed.

"Well isn't Larry's bite sensor his flower and not his mouth?" Tania asked, "If he's asleep we can just get the chest and leave the flower alone."

"Too risky." Kylee replied taking Tania's suggestion into note.

"We can afford to lose a few expendables." Tania exclaimed.

"I agree with Stoner girl on this one, let's send the Terrorist, Luiza, and Tania in." Barbara nodded.

"I'm not a terrorist!" Wilbur exclaimed.

"I agree with that list." Tania nodded.

"We're not sacrificing anyone." Kylee explained.

"Why not, I'm pretty sure Barbara or Luiza have some sort of ceremonial sacrificial tools on them." Tania retorted.

"Actually I think I do." Luiza replied, "But they're in my bags."

"YOU SAVAGE!" Barbara screamed.

"Stupidannoyingidiotsayswhat?" Luiza stated quickly.

"I would cut you if the Ten commandments didn't include non violence." Barbara growled.

"I'm pretty sure that only applied to murder." Kylee replied.

"ZIP IT!" Barbara yelled.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Luiza:** Barbara can go **** herself! Hey Barbara this is what I have to say to you! (Luiza holds up one finger and smirks at the camera.)

* * *

"So what are we supposed to do Just sit here until we rot?" Barbara demanded.

"I can play some tunes if you want bra." Ion replied pulling his guitar off his back and strumming a few notes.

"I don't need any of your stoned freeloading hippie music." Barbara growled turning away angrily.

"Bra, just chill and remove that pole from your butt." Ion stated making Kylee and Tania giggle.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU LAZY JERK?!" Barbara yelling in pure rage making Ion back away in fear.

"Didn't mean anything offensive bra." Ion replied.

"IT'S BARBARA NOT BRA! BRA IS WHAT WOMEN WEAR YOU UNEDUCATED DUMB***! NOW GET THAT TREASURE CHEST BEFORE YOUR GUITAR BECOMES A PERMANENT PART OF YOUR HEAD!" Barbara screamed scaring the living daylights out of Ion.

"Right away!" Ion saluted in fear dashing towards the swamp and coming to a halt leaving Barbara panting in rage.

"That was frightening." Sensan commented.

"Indeed." Kylee nodded before she heard a splash and turned to see Ion wading out into the water. However something was amiss as a rank smell began floating through the air making Ion freeze.

"Please tell me those aren't..." Wilbur started before covering his nose and gagging.

Ion bent down and picked something out of the swamp, it was an oyster about the size of his palm and moment he removed it from the water the small increased ten fold.

"THROW IT BACK!" Kylee ordered as Wilbur fell over unconscious and Ion threw the oyster back before wading back to shore.

"Well this just complicates things." Tania commented, "Why don't we just cross with that bridge of stones?"

Everyone who hadn't passed out turned their heads to see a bridge of rocks leading to the island Larry inhabited.

"We could pull the chest over the water and then cut it down!" Kylee exclaimed.

"Seem like a good idea." Sensan nodded, "Let's hurry with this operation!"

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Barbara:** Ion, I know what kind of person you are, you'll be writing music and smoking crack by the time your twenty and doing who knows what number of unholy things if you win this game.

**Ion:** Barbara can be scary, that's why I want her gone, she's not really helpful either.

**Sensan:** Our team has sights on victory but if we are to lose it will only make us stronger and more determined to win.

* * *

**Team Juggernaut**

* * *

Joe smiled as he landed with both feet on the ground.

"This challenge sucks." Joe commented with a sigh.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" Someone yelled from above.

"Huh?" Joe asked out loud before the treasures chest landed on him with full force knocking him to the ground. Seconds later Ace landed on the chest.

"Good job breaking the treasure chest's fall with your body Joe. Joe?" Ace asked peering at the boy who was still flattened.

"I fricking hate this day." joe grumbled with his face in the dirt.

"Well let's head back to camp with this baby and maybe we can score us that awesome cabin!" Ace smiled as Lydia dropped down next to her and dusted herself off.

"Hi Joe!" Lydia exclaimed before being distracted by light reflecting off Ace's goggles.

"Five point landing!" Raelynn exclaimed as she landed and promptly fell over flat on her face.

"You forgot about momentum there." Ace cringed.

Somehow Raelynn had fallen asleep and no answer was given.

"She's going to be drawn on by so many people." Ace sighed lightly tapping her shoulder.

"Is it time to go back to camp yet?" Raelynn asked with a yawn.

"No, but this isn't exactly the best place to sleep." Ace replied.

"I guess." Raelynn mumbled turning on her back so the sun would keep her awake.

Not long after Donald and Lawrence made it to the ground with Serena in tow everyone stared at the chest with glee.

"I wonder what's in it." Serena grinned, "Maybe we can go shopping with it."

"Is that all you think about?" Joe asked as he pulled himself from under the chest.

"Okay team, let's trek this thing back to camp before any other teams get there." Lydia exclaimed as the three boys and Ace lifted the chest up.

"What direction is camp again?" Serena asked making the entire team catch their breath.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** Yeah we kind of screwed up in that department. (He sighs in defeat)

**Raelynn:** I can see why I wasn't one to carry the chest, I'm better at finding my way than carrying things... Plus I could fall asleep.

**Serena:** Oh I love the smell of leather when you're in a mall, it just calls to me, All this hype about treasure is making me excited!

* * *

**Team Bush**

* * *

The entire team was walking back along the beach with the chest in their arms, the only two not helping were Jarvis and Veegie who were walking ahead with their feet in the surf, well Veegie was on all fours so it was his hands and feet.

"Why isn't Jarvis helping?" Ariel asked in annoyance as she glared at the boy.

"When has he helped us at all?" Duke asked bluntly.

"That's true he is quite lazy." Ariel nodded.

"Maybe we just have to show him some team spirit!" Jay exclaimed happily.

"I never thought I'd say someone is too happy but you're proving me wrong." Ariel muttered.

"What's not to be happy about?!" Jay exclaimed.

"She's right you know." Conner nodded, "We could be winning due to how fast we accomplished that task."

"I kind of wish we didn't have to do that." Katharine grumbled drawing everyone else's attention to her.

"I don't see why you wear makeup." Jay stated.

"Is it that bad? I know it all washed off but make sure the cameras don't see me!" Katharine exclaimed.

"No, you look fine without it." Jay replied shifting her hands so they were more comfortable.

"No I don't, without this I'm less of a person, I'm incomplete." Katharine exclaimed.

"Trust me you look fine." Jay replied with an upbeat attitude, "We'll be at camp soon and then you can relieve your makeup deprivation and stop being negative because negativity is bad for everyone!"

"So is optimism." Ariel muttered.

"What are you all upset about?" Duke asked Ariel.

"Oh nothing, just starting to realize I'll have twenty two more days like this before I get to go home." Ariel replied.

"Or less." Conner commented.

"Are you saying I'm going to lose?" Ariel asked making Conner laugh nervously.

"HEY GUYS!" jay yelled suddenly, "Arent those our tracks from earlier!"

The group gazed down and grew all giddy.

"TEAM BUSH IS GOING TO WIN!" The team cheered before quickening their pace.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Jay:** YEAH! WE'RE GOING TO WIN!

**Ariel:** I always knew I was a winner deep down, even if I ended up with a child at age sixteen.

**Conner:** You can't win without a good leader can you? And if we're going the wrong way I can just blame Jay for it.

* * *

**Camp**

* * *

Chris sat in front of a TV screen that showcased all three teams with a huge grin.

"Well things are just starting to heat up! Is Team Bush headed the right way? Will Team Juggernaut get lost? And will The Warshippers ever get their teammate, I mean chest down?" Chris asked with a smile, "Will no more dangerous stunts happen? I seriously doubt it, The drama, Betrayal, and all around competition is just getting started so go to the bathroom and tune in right after the break!"

* * *

**The Warshippers (8):** Kylee, Sensan, Wilbur, Luiza, Ion, Tania, Holly, Barbara

**Team Juggernaut (8):** Donald, Lawrence, Ace, Afro Joe, Serena, Lydia, Raelynn, Winston

**Team Bush (8):** Conner, Duke, Ariel, Jay, Katharine, George, Jarvis, Veegie

**Camp Staff: **Chris (Host), Chef (Cook/Cohost), Jesslyn (Production Editor), Wallace (Equipment), Rajesh (Medical), Jeff (Cameraman), and Steven (Everyman).

* * *

**Lawrence: **The Sir

**Afro Joe: **The Hair obsessed moron

**Jay: **The Sock collector

**Sensan: **The Pacifist

**Serena: **The Shopaholic

**Jarvis:** The Crazy Homeless guy

**Duke:** The Cocky Hockey Player

**Luiza: **The Voodoo Magician

**Winston:** The Over the top Heterophobe

**Wilbur:** The Security Guard

**Raelynn: **The Insomniac

**Ariel:** The Teen Mom

**Kylee:** The Beekeeper

**Lydia: **The easily distracted one

**Katharine: **The Barbie Doll

**Tania: **The Drama Queen

**George:** The Ugly one

**Conner: **Mr. Perfect

**Ace: **The Pilot

**Barbara:** Over the top Catholic

**Donald: **The Judge

**Holly: **The Child Star

**Veegie: **The Wild Kid

**Ion:** The Rock Star

* * *

**I Decided to make this a three parter due to just how much content and creativity I was shoving into this chapter, plus I wanted to let you guys know I was going to update at some point. Oh my god the ideas for next chapter are just killing me! But here it is, Over 10,000 words like I promised and it took a lot of planning and last minute changes to make it this good. I like how some characters are prominent while others are in the background like how a real reality TV show works.**

**In reality most of these characters are a lot of fun to work with, unlike last season I actually have content and it's really hard to tell who's going first (For the most part at least. The fact that I didn't include Winston, Holly, or George will play a key role in the next chapter as well as the fact that they stood out with their intros and didn't need much screen time to develop personalities. However my favorite character to write for has to be Barbara, my god can I squeeze a lot of Hypocritical nonsense out of the more crazy aspects of religion bloated to extremes. But if I were a reader I'd definitely cheer on Jay because she's so freaking likable. But who knows what will happen in the next few chapters because everyone should be developed enough by chapter five forn you guys to be able to pick a side. But right now do you guys have any favorites?**

* * *

**Question Of The Chapter: Which character is your favorite so far and why (Note that this is not legally binding and that you can change your mind at any time.)**

* * *

**Next Time: One team loses, everyone picks cabins, fabulous rewards are handed out, and someone takes a ride on the boat of losers to loserville population about to be One.**


	3. Chapter 1 Part 3: To The Winner

**Total Drama Boney Island**

**Chapter 1 Part 3: To The Winner go the Spoils**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

* * *

**I do not own Total Drama, it is the sole property of Teletoon and Fresh TV, however every OC that appears here is mine.**

* * *

**Warning**

* * *

**This Chapter Of Total Drama Boney Island contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by imaginary teens, A elimination, three cabins with varying livability, a boat, Angry competitors, a revenge plot, a twist, and a few snarky religious comments. Do Not Try any of what you read here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up**

* * *

"And we're back to our exciting first challenge." Chris grinned, "With all three teams at various points in the challenge we have to ask ourselves which one is the strongest for this challenge? Interns?"

"Well The Warshippers have a superior leader but they argue a lot." An intern explained.

"Team Juggernaut is lost but they have great teamwork, that should help them win." A second intern nodded.

"Team Bush is almost done." A third pointed out.

"You have a point there." The first intern nodded.

"Well let's return to the challenge and find out." Chris grinned.

* * *

**The Warshippers**

* * *

The team was slowly but surely moving the treasure chest over the swamp and away from Larry's mouth, whatever happened it would result in either complete success or a massive failure that would rid the world of eight people.

"Easy does it Kylee." Sensan cautioned as the tree branch suspending the chest gave a long creak.

"A few more centimeters and you can cut that rope Ion." Kylee explained as the chest moved some more.

"You got it Bra." Ion nodded reaching the second stick with a sharp rock on it up towards the vine, now all he had to do was wait patiently for the chest to move into position.

"Will this work" Wilbur whimpered.

"Shut it chunky." Tania ordered before turning her gaze back to the events.

"NOW ION!" Kylee ordered as Ion sliced the vine and the chest fell down with a splash.

"Yeah!" Sensan cheered as the team gathered around the Chest and hauled it out of the water.

"That took way too long." Kylee growled as they reached the shore.

Suddenly the sound of a helicopter filled the air and Chris appeared overhead.

"MIGHT WANT TO PICK UP THE PACE WARSHIPPERS! YOU'RE IN LAST PLACE RIGHT NOW!" Chris yelled through his Megaphone before flying off in the direction of camp.

"Hurry guys!" Sensan suggested, "The sooner we start the sooner we catch up!"

"Good point Sensan." Kylee nodded, "Wilbur, Ion, and I will carry the chest, you guys lead us in the right direction, Luiza's in charge."

"Why her?" Barbara demanded.

"Because I said so, got a problem with it?" Kylee asked glaring at the girl before tossing the map and compass to Luiza.

"Come on team, we don't want to have the embarrassment of voting someone off do we?" Luiza asked which seemed to make everyone nod, "Okay then, Let's move out!"

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Kylee:** If Barbara wants to stay on this team she'd better respect the rules we have on it. I don't like it when she back talks everyone, we're a team not a dictatorship.

**Luiza:** I'm glad I've earned my spot on this team already, most people don't trust me because of my craft but Kylee clearly sees that I'm not just some freaky girl trying to curse the team.

**Ion:** You know I thought being on the team with more babes would be more... Hot. We have Kylee who's tough but isn't exactly my type, we have Barbara who scares me, we have Luiza who is kind of distant, and then we have Tania who's a complete stoner, Great to know my team's full of girls I can't hook up with.

* * *

**Team Juggernaut**

* * *

"Where are we Serena?" Donald demanded.

"I don't know exactly but if we keep heading south we should reach the beach beside camp." Serena replied from where she was standing with the map and compass, "We're a little off course because of that thick undergrowth."

"Statement accepted." Donald nodded.

"What?" Serena asked in confusion.

"Nothing." Donald sighed, "Let's keep moving before another team wins the challenge.."

"Good plan." Lawrence nodded as the team took off again.

"So which cabin are we going to pick if we're second?" Raelynn asked, "I'd prefer one where I can sleep peacefully."

"I was thinking the Treehouse." Donald replied, "But you bring up a good point, there's no separation between guys and girls up there and maybe I'd keep you up with my snoring."

"No I'm not the most important member, plus maybe the beds are soft in there." Raelynn replied.

"You can borrow my noise cancelling headphones if you want." Lawrence replied, "They don't play music but they block out sound."

"That's actually beneficial!" Donald exclaimed, "Good job Lawrence, one day and you're already helping us."

"I'm just that kind of person." Lawrence shrugged.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** In a game like this you have two options when there's a guy everyone likes, eliminate him right away or ally with him, Lawrence is a team player so I'm opting for the second option but the other argument will stay in my mind until either he goes or we're the final two.

* * *

"Hey Serena didn't we pass that tree branch five minutes ago?" Lydia asked.

"How the heck did you remember a tree branch?" Serena demanded looking backwards in confusion.

"Oh everyone says I seem to remember things like that all the time." Lydia replied.

"I'm not sure if you're serious or not." Serena replied looking at Lydia's eyes which were darting around rapidly taking in everything.

"Either way we're still heading north right?" Donald asked.

"Yep." Serena nodded before the arrow suddenly fell towards south, "Huh?"

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ace: **Classic Chris getting us a dollar store compass that broke because the air was too hot or something ridiculous. It wasn't even working when we left Mount Looming Tragedy apparently!

* * *

**Camp**

* * *

"You know I really like the teams this season." Chris stated out loud to the amassed group of Interns and Chef, "We're going to have to get some pretty dangerous challenges for them."

"There are a lot more interns this season." Chef commented.

"I know, you'd think they would have learned by now." Chris grinned making several interns look afraid suddenly, "What Staff Deaths are at a new low, being none so far."

"Uh Chris man, I think I see a team." Chef stated suddenly making Chris look at the beach and smile as the first team arrived with their treasure chest in hand.

"Team Bush, how was the cliff diving?" Chris asked with a Smile as Team Bush stood around their chest or on it panting.

"Are you literally so uninspired that you have to keep using that cliff?" Ariel demanded.

"No, it's become a staple of the show, right Chef?" Chris asked grinning at his Cohost.

No one looked impressed save Jay who was rocking back and forth excited.

"Well good news is that your team wins and your safe from elimination." Chris replied, "You get first pick of cabin once everyone gets here and then you get to find out what we've given you as a treasure."

"Awesome." Conner grinned, "I know exactly which cabin my team deserves."

"RAGPH!" Veegie yelped.

"Except you, you get to sleep in the forest!" Conner exclaimed.

"But Veegie is a part of our team too!" jay exclaimed.

"Do you want that Smell he has on him lingering in our cabin?" Conner asked with a smile, "Plus he'll be happier out here where he belongs. right Jarvis?"

"Ya gots that right." Jarvis grinned, "Anyone seen any booze?"

"No." Katharine replied flatly, "Go stand further away from me."

"Anyting for a Purdy lady." Jarvis nodded backing away and grinning at Katharine.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Jarvis:** Ma Mom always said that I could get any girl if I tried hard enough, But love is an addiction, I'd rather be dat guy who dates like ten girls at once and therefor doesn't get addicted to a single one.

**Katharine:** You know what? Jarvis is really starting to weird me out, I mean really starting to. Are we sure he doesn't have about nineteen screws loose in that head of his.

**Chris:** It's important for me to note that the views expressed by Jarvis on this Television show are not good ones to follow, instead of taking this totally weird character seriously let's instead laugh at how warped his ideas on addictions are.

* * *

"So how long are we going to have to wait, I need a shower." Ariel grunted.

"The cameras show that Team Juggernaut is completely lost but heading in a southward direction while The Warshippers aren't too far behind, but then again they have a working compass... I think." Chris replied tapping his chin, "Either way someone's going home tonight and it won't be one of you eight."

"There are seven of us Chris!" Conner exclaimed, "Learn how to count!"

"You know I don't have to take this!" Chris exclaimed, "I can suddenly make it a rule that you can't pee on a teammates leg or it's automatic elimination for you."

"Sorry, I apologize humbly." Conner exclaimed.

"That's better." Chris grinned looking at the GPS and grinning, "Looks like another team is about to show up."

Team Bush turned their heads and gazed into the forest they could see someone's head but they weren't sure whose it was.

"Is that Wilbur?" Katharine asked.

"Definitely Donald." Jay argued happily, "He's way taller and intimidating looking."

"Are you ever angry?" Duke asked.

"Nope." Jay replied with a smile.

Suddenly the bushes parted and a team rushed into the camp looking around wildly to see if they were last.

...

...

...

...

...

... Team Juggernaut sighed in relief and sat down promptly looking exhausted.

"Team Juggernaut is safe and gets second pick of cabins!" Chris exclaimed.

"Where are The Warshippers?" Ace asked looking at Chris in confusion.

"They'll be here in a few seconds." Chris replied pointing to his GPS screen.

Team Juggernaut cringed at how close they had been to losing.

"Man we have to pick up the pace next time." Donald sighed, "Or else we'll lose for sure."

At that very second Luiza walked out of the trees followed by her team.

"Aw nuts." Luiza exclaimed.

"What is it?" Kylee asked putting the chest down and noticing they were last and had just lost the first challenge.

"See God has given us bad luck because you made fun of one of his followers!' Barbara exclaimed angrily.

"Guess what?" Kylee asked.

"What?" Barbara asked.

"SHUT UP!" Kylee roared.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Kylee:** Okay I was wrong to get Holly out in the first few seconds of the game, My vote tonight is going towards Barbara. I'm pretty sure I can get Wilbur, Luiza, and Ion to go with me on this. No not pretty sure, Definitely sure!

**Donald:** Kylee and Barbara, both of them seem controlling and dictatorish. Not sure how their team is handling that.

**Conner:** Barbara should just shut up before she's voted out first, I'd hate to be her right now.

* * *

"Todays challenge formed bonds but also made sure some never happen." Chris grinned as he looked through the teams grinning wider when he saw Kylee and Barbara glaring at one another, "But we have business to attend to, which cabin will you be staying in? Seeing as team Bush won they get first pick."

"Well Chris the decision was tough but..." Conner trailed sarcastically making Katharine giggle, "I'm going to have to go with the biggest one."

"Nice choice dude." Chris grinned, "It has an hot tub on the roof."

Team bush grinned among themselves with delight.

"Team Juggernaut you guys came second and get the lesser of the spoils." Chris explained, "It's either you sleep in the gross comfort that is the cabins or you sleep all together in a tree like animals but it's far cleaner."

"What do you guys think?" Donald asked looking at his team for answers.

"Pick the tree fort!" Ace exclaimed.

"It is unholy to sleep in the same room as a guy you aren't married to." Barbara exclaimed.

"Yeah all we're going to do is sleep in there Barbara." Ace replied, "So shut up before I make that crucifix a permanent addition to your digestive tract."

"Treehouse?' Donald asked his team.

five out of the six nodded yes.

"tree house it is." Donald nodded.

"You have chosen wisely." Chris nodded, "And that means The Warshippers are stuck with the crummy gross cabin."

The Juggernauts groaned in anger and sadness when they heard this.

"Now pick up your bags." Chris exclaimed, "They're killing the grass."

"Why are George's bags still there?" Jay asked pointing at a brown suitcase, "Did you confiscate them?"

"No, The interns have thoroughly checked them for anything illegal or valuable." Chris replied, "By the way, here's the keys to your treasure chests."

Chris tossed Kylee, Conner, and Donald each a key.

"Oh man what could it be?" Duke grinned as his team surrounded the treasure chest.

"Who knows." Conner grinned unlocking it and opening the lid before his grin melted.

"Fresh air!" George exclaimed as he sat up.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**George:** You would not believe what I have been through today!

* * *

"Please be a plane." Ace prayed.

"Stop acting like Barbara." Joe ordered, "You're freaking us out!"

"Guys calm down, whatever it is has to be good right?" Serena asked, "Like a trip to the mall!'

Donald rolled his eyes and unlocked the chest raising the lid and groaning.

"About time!' Winston exclaimed, "Do you have any idea how long you homophobic idiots kept me waiting?"

"I'm not a Homophobe!" Donald yelled before slamming the lid closed with Winston still inside.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Winston:** First the only one of us who's normal is locked up and then they just slam the lid on my face, What a bunch of jerks! They should know that strait people are the problem in this world and they should be banned from marriage like Gays have been for years!

* * *

"This blows." Tania exclaimed, "We have to vote someone off."

"But we at least got Treasure Bra." Ion replied.

"A gift from god." Barbara nodded.

"Very unlikely." kylee replied making Barbara shoot her an annoyed glare.

"Seeing as the other teams are safe whatever is in this chest could be extremely valuable for the next challenge." Luiza explained.

"Let's see." Kylee grinned turning the lock and opening the chest and gasping.

"HOLLY?!" Wilbur exclaimed.

"It's too bright." holly complained meekly, "And why are you all here?"

"What do you mean?" Luiza asked.

"You voted me out." Holly mumbled looking very upset.

"Correction Kylee voted you out." Ion replied.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Holly:** Kylee promised not to vote me out and I was, that makes me sad because she picked Barbara over me and Barbara wasn't very nice. (Holly suddenly stiffens) Was that mean to say? I haven't been around anyone so maybe Barbara is the most popular already.

* * *

"I hope the pain and heat was worth it for your treasure." Chris grinned as each team had a different reaction to the camper they'd chosen to be eliminated.

"Not at all." Donald growled.

"Shut up I'm valuable." Winston snarled.

"Anyway to prevent these three campers from becoming pointless they'll all be immune at the first bonfires each team attends." Chris explained drawing shocked reactions from Teams Bush and Juggernaut, "Holly that means your safe tonight, as for George and Winston you two will be safe when your team first loses or if your team never attends elimination, when the merge hits. But really how likely is that?"

"Pretty good seeing as we have three teams and all." Kylee replied before glancing at where Holly looked ready to cry.

"Okay you may now fight over the luggage you brought and then move into your team's chosen cabin, I will be seeing The Warshippers tonight and the rest of you in the morning when the next challenge starts. Also to note the Reward and Elimination challenges are combined into one challenge meaning someone will be kicked off every episode." Chris grinned before laughing, "See you guys later."

"I'M FIRST!" Katharine yelled before her team ran after her.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Kylee:** is it normal to feel bad when a teammate you eliminated comes back? Man this is going to be hard to explain especially since we lost the challenge even without her.

**Katharine:** George is back, ew! And now we have to vote off Veegie or Jarvis fist, that won't have a beneficial result on out beautiful team.

**Lawrence:** Winston is back! Just eliminate me now people because he's safe from it the first time we go to the bonfire.

* * *

**The Warshippers cabin: Boys side**

* * *

Ion, Wilbur, and Sensan had an entire half of a cabin to themselves, there were eight beds present but only three people.

"Dudes I wish we had Team Bush's cabin." Ion sighed.

"They have the worst name definitely." Wilbur nodded looking kind of weirded out by the fact he had to sleep in the same room with two strangers.

"At least we don't have to share a room with Winston or Barbara." Sensan replied as he placed his small suitcase next to a bed, "I try to see good in people and it's very hard to see it in them with their alpha attitude."

"Kylee kind of scares me when she's angry." Wilbur mumbled.

"Yeah but at least she's nice to us and wants us to state our opinions." Ion replied, "The rest of the chicks are kind of scary or weird."

"Nothing wrong with weird." Sensan argued as he sat on his bed.

"I just expected a few more babes." Ion replied, "And then we lost the first challenge which is a Total Drama Bummer."

"You're right, losing is going to lower team morale to an excruciatingly low level." Sensan cringed.

"Yeah especially with Holly upset over what Kylee did to her." Wilbur added making Ion and Sensan cringe.

"Yeah why didn't she choose Barbara to be eliminated?" Sensan asked.

"We'll just bring it up to her sometime this afternoon." Ion replied, "She listens to all of us, even Barbara."

"So what do you guys think of the other teams?" Wilbur asked.

"Both are stronger than us but both have weaknesses too." Ion replied, "Expect them to get better as they eliminate people though, we're clearly the weakest team and until we vote out some weak players we're going to keep losing."

"And we do not want a winning streak." Sensan shuddered before glancing under his bed to check for cockroaches.

"Have you noticed a severe lack of bugs in here so far?" Wilbur asked looking around.

"Yeah but ever since Chris crushed the former Gopher cabin in Revenge of the Island there hasn't been an infested one." Ion replied, "By the way keep the door shut so they don't come crawling in."

"Good plan, where there is one bug there are many." Wilbur nodded.

"And I would hate to accidentally kill one." Sensan replied making Wilbur and Ion blink in confusion.

"Huh?" Ion asked.

"Because I'm Buddhist." Sensan replied flatly.

"Okay." Wilbur nodded.

"Thanks for not being a complete extremist like Barbara." Ion thanked with a smile.

"Yeah please don't tell her about this." Sensan replied, "Most catholic people would just not care but she might stab me."

"But isn't murder against most religious principles?" Wilbur asked.

"Extremists make exceptions, trust me." Sensan replied, "I'm not even proud of everyone in my religion."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Sensan:** Barbara is one of a kind, and trust me when I say that isn't a good thing in this case.

**Ion:** As long as he doesn't force us to pray i'll be fine with it.

**Wilbur:** Buddhists aren't supposed to kill anything, So why did Sensan sign up for a show completely based around pain?

* * *

**The Warshippers Cabin: Girls Side**

* * *

"This place is even more disgusting in real life." Luiza complained as she walked into the cabin.

There were four bunk beds which meant at least two of the girls would be bunking that night if none of them got eliminated. Beyond that the window was crusty, There were several dead flies littering the floor, and it smelt of rat piss. Overall it was disgusting.

"This is home for the next few weeks so get used to it." Kylee suggested pushing past Luiza and marching in.

"Yeah but I don't have to enjoy it." Luiza argued.

"God has given us this home, I am thankful for not having to sleep outside." Barbara announced as she walked in, "The only thing I pray for is these evil souls that shall be going to **** once they die."

"Wow, you are truly judgemental." Kylee sighed as she dropped her suitcase on a bed.

Holly walked in after Barbara and looked upset still, she simply walked to the bunk Luiza was at and climbed to the top bed without saying a word.

"Hey where should I set up my bong?" Tania asked.

"How did you sneak a bong in?" Kylee demanded.

"With my mad skills." Tania replied before snorting loudly, "How about you stop being such a *****!"

"Wow this escalated quickly." Luiza sighed.

"Did I ask you anything?" Tania demanded glaring at Luiza, "I'm still mad because Chris confiscated all my weed, he didn't do that last year!"

"You weren't competing last year!" Kylee yelled.

"Well I'll be in a bad mood until I find something to tide me over until I get home." Tania grumbled marching to the last empty bunk and claiming it.

"God will forgive you if you change your ways." Barbara stated.

"Oh go suck a..." Tania started.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Tania:** Chris you have no right to cut me off there!

**Barbara:** Tania is now on the list of people I want to burn in ****! God smite her down this instant!

**Kylee:** This is going to be a long season with those two present.

* * *

"Hey Holly you haven't spoken, is something the matter?" Luiza asked.

Holly just stayed silent.

"Yeah she got voted out by Kylee after Kylee promised to keep her safe, Of all the unholy things to do." Barbara growled shaking her head.

"Holly I said I was sorry." Kylee explained but Holly just sat there looking at her sadly.

"How can I believe you?" Holly asked, "If we lose tomorrow I'll just be voted out again."

"Not necessarily." Luiza replied, "We haven't seen you in a challenge yet so maybe we'll eliminate Tania instead of anyone else."

"That's a matter of opinion." Tania growled.

"Just trust me on this one." Luiza replied, "Kylee regrets it severely."

"How can I believe that?" holly asked crossing her arms, "I was told I could trust someone and now I'm just supposed to trust them again after they betrayed me?!"

"She has a valid point." Kylee pointed out, "I'm going to have to earn her trust rather than just have it given to me."

"That seems antiproductive." Luiza replied crossing her arms.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Holly:** How can I trust her or anyone on my team? Oh, this game is harder than I thought and I haven't even done anything yet.

**Luiza:** Holly and Kylee are being counterproductive, just make up so we can focus on voting Barbara off.

* * *

**Team Juggernaut Cabin**

* * *

"Well this is nice." Ace commented as she looked around the room which all eight of them would be staying in.

The cabin was made of a single room with a balcony built around the actual building. There were Three dressers and a mirror as well as a large branch that came through the middle of the room, a large curtain could be pulled across this space to separate the boys and the girls.

"No one of opposite genders are allowed within two feet of one another!" Winston ordered as he pushed Ace aside and marched to the Bed furthest from the door, "We don't want any opposite gender attraction!"

Lawrence grinned and poked Raelynn in the head.

"Don't even try that." Winston ordered making Raelynn and Lawrence snicker.

"Dude calm down, this location is equivalent to godlike status." Lawrence replied.

"Godlike?" Winston asked, "More like demonic. Only a devil would support being straight."

"Sure, you're just as bad as a homophobe you know that?" Raelynn asked.

"Don't even COMPARE ME TO THOSE IDIOTS!" Winston yelled.

"Can you stop screaming?" Donald demanded as he climbed up the ladder, "We're all here win and it would really help the team if you'd stop complaining."

"I'm way to valuable to be voted off." Winston scoffed.

"Wanna bet?" Ace asked bluntly drawing a glare from Winston.

"Guys let's just settle in and then we can argue." Lawrence stated, "Is that okay with you two?"

"No." Winston replied.

"Oh you're going to stop complaining Winston, you hear me?" Donald growled as Winston turned and took in Donald with a bored expression.

"Well at least the beds look soft." Raelynn commented before lying down in one.

"Wrong side of the room princess." Winston scowled.

"Actually you're on the wrong side of the room." Raelynn replied, "This side contains the mirror and we have three girls on this team who wear makeup." Raelynn replied, "I probably would if I could afford it but I digress."

Winston looked pissed.

"She has a point." Lawrence nodded.

'Wow there are so many different hues of brown in the walls!" Lydia exclaimed, "I could stare at them for hours! Oh look a fly!"

Serena sighed as she walked in behind Lydia.

"How am I going to keep all my clothes usable if we can't wash them?!" Serena demanded, "It's not like we're going to have one set of clothes for the entire contest."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ace:** Serena doesn't exactly get the fact that Chris loves Mud, grease, and Slime does she?

**Raelynn:** (She's fast asleep with her head resting on the toilet paper roll)

**Winston:** My team is utterly useless, they don't understand the evils that opposite sex love brings! What a bunch of... (Static cuts him off)

* * *

Everyone had quieted down as they unpacked their bags and stowed them under the lower bunks to save room. Raelynn was sleeping on her bed while Serena unpacked clothes and stuffed them into one of the drawers on the dresser. Lydia was trying unpack but was getting distracted by the bed moving from Ace jumping on the top bunk with glee. On the other side of the room Winston glared at Joe who was on the bunk above him while Donald and Lawrence looked at each other nervously from their beds.

"Darn I'm out of space." Serena complained when she noticed her drawer was full.

"That's what happens when there are eight drawers and eight people." Ace replied jumping in the air and landing on her butt before hanging her legs off the bed and into Lydia's face, "Just keep the rest in your clothes in your suitcase."

Serena gasped in horror, "But they'll get wrinkled!"

"Just iron them." Lydia replied, "It isn't that hard to do."

"I know how to iron." Winston stated.

Ace pulled her boot off and chucked it at boy who barely dodged it.

"Watch it!" Winston exclaimed.

"You watch it." Ace growled back.

"Here's your boot back." Lawrence sighed as he walked up.

"Thanks, I only have one pair so losing a boot would suck." Ace grinned.

"Then why did you throw it at me _Alice_?" Winston demanded.

Seconds later the boot made contact with his face again.

"No one calls me Alice boy." Ace replied, "It may be on my gift certificate, Passport, and Drivers licence but no one calls me that."

"Why not?" Lydia asked looking up, "It's a really pretty name."

"Exactly, I don't do pretty." Ace responded, "I wear eye shadow to strike fear into my enemies but besides that I usually hate stereotypical girly girl stuff."

"Cool a lesbian." Wilbur grinned before receiving the other boot to the face.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Lydia:** I'm confused with Winston's perception of reality, it's kind of weird.

**Serena:** I love clothes and if mine get ruined that will totally suck because I haven't even worn some of the clothes I brought with me, I never wear the same thing twice in a row... Well except my scarf, I love my scarf.

**Donald:** Besides Winston being annoying I'm getting a pretty good look at what my team is like, Ace is pretty much the most open person on the team, if there's something she doesn't like about you she'll ay it to your face, Lydia is very hard to understand but it's clear that her current goal is to help the team, Raelynn is always asleep, Serena is very self engrossed and she comes first, Lawrence cares about the team, and Winston wants us all dead. We'll see who I rank where by the time our first elimination rolls by.

* * *

**Team Bush's Cabin**

* * *

"I am so happy right now." Duke grinned as he gazed upon the glory that was Team Bush's cabin.

The cabin was clearly better than anything in the past, For one there was a huge entryway that made the Spa hotel look like a shed. Inside there was a living room with a large plasma screen TV and several game systems hooked up. The couches looked soft and there were three chairs in case anyone wanted to be alone. It looked as if it seated eight comfortably but we all knew it could probably hold all Twenty Four campers easily. To the left hand side was an enormous bathroom that had three large shower stalls and a huge bathtub. Across from it was the kitchen which had drinks of all sorts but no food.

"Um why is there no food?" Ariel demanded, "I'm starving!"

Conner reached forward and snatched a note off the fridge and read it out loud.

"_Rules of the cabin, Number one, Only the team that owns the cabin may be in the cabin, if a member of an opposing team is caught inside they will receive a spare vote at the next elimination, If a member of the team staying in the cabin invites a person from another team in the cabin will be taken away from everyone on the team and become the reward for the next challenge. Rule Two, no food besides what Chef provides, Chef will feed you your food in the mess hall depending on what place you finished in, if you were first you get good food, if you were last you get slop. Rule Three, You are not allowed to double up in rooms, this will result in the cabin being put up for reward. There is a boys bathroom near the living room and a girls bathroom near the bedrooms upstairs._" Conner read before glancing at his team, "If anyone loses this cabin for us you can kiss your butt goodbye."

"All in favor of that rule?" Duke asked suddenly.

"I agree." Katharine nodded.

"Seems fair." George shrugged.

"I like that rule." Ariel smiled.

"Doesn't it seem a little unfair that we have to horde this all for ourselves?" jay asked making her team face her, "I mean yeah let's keep the cabin to ourselves and not share with anyone, go team!"

"Anyway, Let's go check these bedrooms out." Conner stated suddenly before walking away towards the stairs.

"Beds are addicting." Jarvis commented.

"Nobody care Jarvis!" Conner yelled back.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Conner:** Jarvis is crazy but he may also be easy o persuade, maybe I can convince him to vote for George before we vote him off.

* * *

The team walked right into a bedroom and grinned with glee. If the competition was going to be stressful this would definitely help. The beds looked soft, really freaking soft. There were massive closets that although not walk in would hold about everyone at camp's clothes. There was also a desk in each room along with a Tv attached to the wall if one wanted to be left alone. It was just pleasant.

"I am so happy right now." Ariel gaped.

"I think I might cry." Katharine sniffled wiping her eye, "But I can't it will smear my makeup."

"Imagine how many people we could buy weed with the money used to build dis place." Jarvis drawled before Duke grabbed his face and pushed him over.

"BLARGH!" Veegie growled snarling at the room.

"What is it Veegie?" Jarvis asked from the ground.

Veegie hopped forward before diving under the bed.

Katharine and Ariel exchanged a glance that just spelled how confused they were.

""Jarvis control your animal friend." Conner ordered as Veegie stared at them from under the bed.

"Veegie's just playing." Jarvis replied.

"Well then this is his room." Conner replied as the group left leaving Veegie laying under the bed territorially.

Seconds later Conner ran back smirked at Veegie and then shut the door behind them.

"So if that rom is Veegie's..." Jay trailed before running left, "I WANT THE ONE WITH THE WINDOW FACING THE BEACH!"

"I'll take the one next to her I guess." Ariel shrugged following her.

"Oh, i'll take the one on your right." Katharine grinned.

"Dude, I'm taking the room furthest from Veegie.' Duke explained.

"Right behind you." Conner nodded.

Now only Jarvis and George were left with a room each on either side of Veegie.

"Well I'm going to go unpack, what are you going to do?" George asked Jarvis.

"Eat paste off my pillows." Jarvis replied before marching into the room on Veegie's left.

"Okay then." George replied to empty air, "I'll just go unpack by myself then with no one to talk to."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**George:** I have no idea what any of my teammates are like, Jay seems cool but the rest either dislike me or are completely nuts.

**Jay:** I can watch the waves at night without having to go outside if it's cold. You should've seen the roof though, it's amazing!

**Jarvis:** Ma team is really weird, nun of em have any idea how addicting shelter is!

* * *

**Forest**

* * *

"You confident about tonight?" Serena asked as she and Luiza walked through the woods.

"Yeah." Luiza replied, "We have Tania and Barbara so I have at least two elimination ceremonies that I don't have to worry about."

"You feel like you were cheated out of a good team?" Serena asked.

"Meh, some of them are good like Sensan and Wilbur but the rest are annoying. Kylee kind f takes charge and orders us around, and Holly wouldn't stop whining." Luiza replied walking over to a tree stump and sitting down, "But I can deal with all my teammates except Barbara and occasionally Tania, they're the most judgemental and stupid people I have ever met."

"Sounds like you have it rough, but at least you can vote them off." Serena replied leaning against a tree, "I have to worry when my team goes to our first elimination."

"Yeah Winston is safe isn't he." Luiza stated, "He's annoying from what I've seen."

"I was pretty sure Ace was about to beat him to a pulp for calling her a lesbian." Serena replied shaking her head at the memory, "There's just something about the way he thinks that I cannot understand."

"Agreed." Luiza nodded, "But usually the annoying people go quickly, in the past we've had Staci, Beardo, Leonard, That Homeschooled reject from season one."

"Hey I liked Ezekiel!' Serena complained.

"I didn't." Luiza replied, "He was annoying, shallow, and sexist. But I digress once he went all feral and somehow survived falling into a volcano I have to give him credit."

"How did you find out about the show?" Serena asked wondering why her acquaintance had signed up.

"I've been watching it since season one, can you blame me though?" Luiza asked, "It's pretty good."

"And now we're a part of it." Serena nodded.

"I'm going to leave my mark and not get kicked off early. That is my goal, plus I could end up one million dollars richer than I was coming to this show." Luiza explained.

"Minus taxes." Serena added.

"yes minus taxes." Luiza nodded before falling silent.

"Know who's going tonight?" Serena asked breaking the short silence.

"Well I'm voting for Barbara so it should be her but if not I'm guessing Tania." Luiza replied, "And Kylee's voting for her, and Ion, and probably Wilbur since he does whatever Kylee says."

"Sounds like Kylee is calling the shots." Serena commented.

"Let her, it's been working fine so far and if our team screws up in a cooking or talent contest it's her fault and not mine." Luiza explained with a wave of her hand, "However I should start bonding with Ion and Wilbur before there's an alliance of three vs me and Sensan."

"I'm glad I'm getting along with my team then." Serena replied.

"Keep an eye on Donald though." Luiza suggested, "There's just something I don't like about him."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Luiza:** Donald is who I'm worried about with Team Juggernaut, he's tough so he won't get voted out, he's smart so he'll have an alliance, and the way he talks seems like if he thinks you're bad at the game you get sent away via comedic elimination method.

**Serena:** Maybe Luiza thinks I should befriend Donald so I can keep an eye on him, Truthfully I don't want to go home so listening to someone as smart as Luiza might help me out.

* * *

**The Warshippers Porch**

* * *

Ion was strumming his guitar lazily as Kylee, Wilbur, and him sat on their cabin porch.

"I'm nervous, should I be nervous, maybe, I could go home." Wilbur explained out loud with a stressed look on his face.

"Settle down, if anyone's going home it's Barbara, got it?" Kylee demanded looking at Wilbur intently, "You're one of our best players so why would I or anyone else on our team target you?"

"I'm one of the best players?" Wilbur asked.

"Yeah just get past your fear of everything and then we'll use that muscle bulk to our advantage." Ion commented as he strummed a short tune that sounded suspiciously like I wanna be Famous.

"I'm not afraid of everything." Wilbur argued.

"Only bugs, dirty water, loud birds, anything mutated, The dark, Exceptionally loud noises, Barbara-" Ion listed before Wilbur cut him off.

"Okay I get it! So what if I'm afraid of stuff?" Wilbur demanded.

"It's okay to be afraid of stuff but if we have a fear challenge you're going to lose big time." Kylee snickered before leaning back, "However Barbara is going tonight and Chris hasn't to an immunity idol so no worries."

"What about making things right with Holly?" Wilbur asked making Kylee sigh.

"I told her I was sorry and she won't listen to me." Kylee replied, "She trusts Luiza more than me."

"Don't you like Luiza?" Ion asked.

"yeah but she's a little freaky and I'm not sure if she's exactly trustworthy." Kylee replied, "But i'll keep her around for now."

"Sensan seems to trust her." Ion replied.

"Yeah and Sensan also said Barbara just needed to express herself due to always being told she was wrong as a child." Kylee replied rolling her eyes, "It's going to take a while to get used to the mess that is our team."

"You picked it." Ion replied earning a glare from Kylee.

"We just need to bond that's all." Wilbur explained, "I like Sensan, Holly, and Luiza but Tania is just..."

"Weird." Kylee prompted.

"Stupid." Ion added.

"Odd." Wilbur replied.

"That's the nice way to put it I guess." Kylee shrugged, "I'll talk to Holly before elimination."

"Good, and remember to be nice." Wilbur replied.

"I will." Kylee nodded.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Wilbur:** Kylee has a tough exterior but deep down I know that she's worried about our team. I mean who else would hold us together if she was gone? I couldn't for sure.

**Kylee:** I feel bad about Holly but she needs time to be alone and understand that I mean her no harm, Wow she really hasn't said much now that I think about it, is she even a nice girl?

**Ion:** The chicks are having the usual scuffles you see them have in this game, for some reason the guys are usually more laid back and don't panic as much. Well most of the time at least.

* * *

Jay, Lydia, and Raelynn were all sitting at a table with a deck of cards, none of them had to attend elimination so they weren't worried in the least about who was going home.

"I love my team even though they're a bit rude sometimes." Jay explained to the two girls, "Katharine and Ariel don't like me much but i'll win them over with my bubbly personality."

"I wouldn't try that." Raelynn suggested, "If I've learned anything from watching this show it's that if you try your hardest to be friends with someone who doesn't like you they'll just get you eliminated."

"She's right, Sugar did that to Ella." Lydia nodded as she watched each card being dealt.

"I'm going to try still, it's the first day and they don't really like Jarvis or Veegie that much." Jay explained.

"Why not?" Raelynn asked, "From what I saw they kept to themselves."

"veegie peed on Ariel's leg." Jay explained.

"EW!" Both girls gagged.

"Well I'm hoping Winston doesn't keep us up all night with his ranting, I need my sleep." Raelynn yawned putting her elbows on the table, "I'm exhausted and a few hours of sleep would definitely help."

"Lawrence is giving you noise cancelling headphones remember?" Lydia asked with a grin before being distracted by a passing butterfly.

"No noise can only do so much." Raelynn replied, "I just have a hard time falling asleep and even if I do I'll wake up repeatedly."

"Why don't you just get sleeping medication or iron pills?" Jay asked as she placed a card down.

"Too expensive, food is more important for my mother and me." Raelynn replied gazing at her cards sleepily.

"Oh, now I feel bad." Jay cringed.

"Don't be." Raelynn replied.

"OKAY!" Jay exclaimed shutting her eyes happily.

"Anyone ever notice how fluffy clouds are?" Lydia asked.

"Yep!" Jay exclaimed, "They're like woolly socks made of cotton candy."

"Wouldn't that be gross to walk in and eat?" Raelynn asked placing a card down and staring at Jay.

"I guess but it's still magical to think of!" Jay replied with a whimsical sigh.

"Right." Raelynn replied sarcastically.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Raelynn:** Lydia and Jay, they're both amazing people but are easily distracted and always happy.

**Jay:** I've been told that I have way too much school spirit at times, but really that isn't a bad thing at all.

**Lydia:** People say I get distracted a lot... (Lydia giggles) Clouds are pretty aren't they?

* * *

Holly was sitting by herself on the dock of shame looking out onto the lake, she was mad and confused as to why she was chosen when there were clearly better choices. Did Kylee even like her? At all?

"You look upset." A voice commented making Holly turn her head and see Sensan standing there, "Mind if I sit?"

Holly didn't answer so Sensan took that as a you may.

"You know this island is very beautiful." Sensan commented.

"Will you just stop?' Holly asked, "I know you just came here to talk about Kylee with me."

"Now why would I force you to talk about something you clearly don't want to talk about?' Sensan asked looking over at Holly, "I'm just here to enjoy the scenery."

"You don't know how heartbreaking that was to just suddenly lose a chance at the million without even getting into the game." Holly sighed drawing her legs up to her chest.

"instead of building walls why don't we build bridges?" Sensan asked.

"Because I like walls, they keep you safe." Holly replied.

"Talk to her after elimination, ask her why she chose you and then forgive her. She won't make that mistake again." Sensan replied looking into the water, "She might even become your friend."

"I like friends." holly replied showing a faint smile.

"There we go." Sensan smiled, "Just let Barbara go and then we'll be a complete team again."

"I like that idea." Holly nodded.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Holly:** I'm really, really exited now, maybe I can be best buds with my teammates and we can win the contest!

**Sensan:** It's nice to see Holly as her usual chipper self. She was pretty good at being sad but I like her happy better.

* * *

Duke was walking out of his cabin and into camp when he stopped and noticed Barbara chanting something.

"What are you doing?" Duke demanded.

No answer.

"Hello?" Duke asked looking at the girl in confusion.

No answer.

"Weirdo." Duke grumbled before Barbara suddenly sprang forward and whacked him over the head.

"Never interrupt a prayer!" Barbara yelled with a snarl.

"Geez, you're psycho." Duke commented, "And I totally knew you were praying."

"Yeah, why did you interrupt my private conversation with Jesus?" Barbara demanded.

"Last time I checked Catholics prayed to a God through the sacrifice of his son, not to the son himself." Duke replied.

"What do you know you Satan worshipper?" Barbara demanded glaring at Duke.

"How did we get to this point?" Duke asked looking around for someone to help him but apparently everyone had already returned to their cabins due to the sun about to set.

"I will have you know that you will burn in **** for what you've done." Barbara growled.

"What did I do?" Duke asked nervously.

"You know!" Barbara replied before turning around and starting to walk away, "If you'll excuse me I must go ask god to tell me what I shall do."

Duke was left standing there utterly confused and slightly afraid.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Duke:** What just happened?

**Barbara:** My team will know that Kylee is the most evil and satanic person here so they will vote her off, yes mark my words Kylee will be riding the boat of losers home tonight!

* * *

**Bonfire Pit**

* * *

The moon shone brightly as the eight members of The Warshippers approached the stumps, barrels, and fallen logs that were provided for seating. Kylee, Wilbur, and Ion sat in a row on the largest log in the back while Sensan sat on a large stump that came from the earth and provided a large seat. Holly took her seat on the log closest to Chris while Tania sat behind her. Lastly Luiza sat down and Barbara sat next to her smirking confidently. Some people looked nervous while others looked excited to finally be at the elimination ceremony, something they'd only seen on TV.

"Good evening Warshippers." Chris greeted as he walked into the Bonfire's light and stood at his makeshift podium consisting of a crate and a barrel. In his hand he held a tray, and on said tray were Seven marshmallows one for each member of the team save one, and the one that didn't receive a marshmallow would forever have the shame of being eliminated first from the game.

"Worshippers." Barbara corrected.

"You guys formed a team and sucked at the challenge today." Chris continued ignoring Barbara completely, "And from what I can gather not everyone was pleased with Kylee's Decision to boot Holly instead of Barbara."

"Chris I tried to apologize but I don't know where things stand, but I am going to make it up to Holly." Kylee replied looking at Holly and smiling.

"Great, Barbara, you've angered your team with your excessive religious activities, do you feel safe?" Chris asked looking at Barbara.

"If I lose it was only part of God's plan for me." Barbara replied.

"Right..." Chris trailed awkwardly, "Wilbur you did horrible in Today's challenge do you feel like you're in danger?"

"I'm always worried about that.' Wilbur replied with a nervous gulp.

"Well then, how about we vote, you'll find paper in the confessional and a voting box, it is up to you whether you want to share who you voted for with the audience or not." Chris explained, "Kylee you're team captain why don't you lead tonight's vote?"

"Okay." Kylee shrugged standing up.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Kylee:** I'm voting for Barbara, it's as simple as that. She's holding us back, starting fights and not being a team player. So I see no reason to keep her around.

**Wilbur:** Barbara's annoying but there are so many things I have to consider, in this game it's me first and my team second, but I need the team to benefit me...

**Luiza:** (She's writing something on a ballot before she shoves it in the voting box.

**Barbara:** Kylee you're history, you hear me?!

**Holly:** (She's staring at the pile of unused ballots with a thoughtful look in her eyes.) This is nerve-wracking.

* * *

Chris was handed an envelope by an intern and opened it before looking at the campers with a sadistic grin.

"That's never a good sign." Wilbur gulped nervously.

"If you don't receive a marshmallow you're out of the game and must leave aboard the boat of losers, no hiding on the island like Izzy did." Chris explained, "When I call your name you're safe whether you receive the marshmallow or someone steals it from you to increase ratings."

Six players looked directly at Barbara.

"Due to receiving immediate immunity Holly gets the first marshmallow." Chris explained tossing the first marshmallow to Holly.

Holly caught it and sighed in relief.

"Also safe, are Sensan." Chris announced as Sensan caught his marshmallow, "Wilbur."

"Thank god." Wilbur sighed before the marshmallow hit him in the face.

"... Luiza." Chris continued after a pause.

Luiza caught it and turned to Holly and grinned.

"Ion." Chris nodded tossing the marshmallow to the boy, "And Tania."

Tania didn't even look at Chris as the marshmallow bounced off her face and onto the ground.

Kylee and Barbara were the only two left without a marshmallow, Barbara turned to Kylee and smirked with confidence. Kylee rolled her eyes in response.

"Well it was a seven to one sweep, and you two voted for each other and because this is the first episode I'll just draw this out." Chris explained, "The final marshmallow of the night goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Barbara!' Chris grinned tossing the marshmallow to the girl.

"WHAT?!" the majority of the team exclaimed.

"Looks like God chose me over you." Barbara replied.

"Hold up, I know for a fact that Ion, Wilbur, Luiza, and Sensan were voting for you!" Kylee exclaimed pointing at Barbara angrily.

"Guess you were wrong." Barbara replied waving goodbye to Kylee.

"Are you going to do anything about this?' Kylee demanded looking at Chris.

"About what?" Chris asked, "You lost get over it."

"Whatever!" Kylee yelled, "Who needs you guys anyway if you think Barbara is more important than me!"

With that being said Kylee turned around furiously and stormed down the dock of shame to the boat of losers leaving a shocked team behind her.

"I thought you said we were voting out Barbara!" Holly exclaimed turning to Sensan.

"We-We were." Sensan replied looking down at the dock where the boat of losers was starting to pull away with a glaring Kylee aboard.

"Sensan." Chris stated suddenly grabbing the team's attention, "As the first person Kylee chose when picking the team, you're now your team captain."

"I don't want to be captain." Sensan replied, "Can't Luiza or Ion be captain?"

"Sorry man, Kylee thought you were most important so now that responsibility falls to you." Chris replied, "Seeing as you're all shocked I now will allow you to leave and go get ready for bed, trust me when I say you're going to need your sleep."

Chris started laughing evilly so The Warshippers stood up and walked away quickly.

"I love my job." Chris grinned sadistically.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Holly:** What?

**Sensan:** How?

**Ion:** No way!

**Barbara:** All part of God's plan.

* * *

**Team Bush Cabin**

* * *

George walked out of the bathroom and into the living room with his toothpaste and other nighttime accessories in hand and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Uh, shouldn't you guys be getting ready for bed?" George demanded looking around the room.

Duke, Katharine, Conner, and Ariel all turned and narrowed their eyes.

"Oh is someone else tired?" Conner asked with a snicker, "Are you going to be a wimp like Jay?"

"What do you mean wimp?" George demanded.

"Jay went to bed already man." Duke replied, "I mean seriously are you two that weak?"

"For all we know we could have a five Am wakeup call, hello?" George replied pointing his toothbrush at the foursome angrily, "What if we lose tomorrow because everyone is tired?"

"Unlikely." Katharine replied, "I'm used to getting five hours of sleep and it has no effect on my schoolwork, I mean really what kind of challenge will I not be able to handle with that track record?"

"Anything to do with high marks." George replied, "By the way where are Jarvis and Veegie."

"Veegie's in the woods somewhere and Jarvis is digging through the trash outside the mess hall for food." Conner replied, "Can't see why seeing as Dinner was amazing."

"Breakfast should be even better." Duke grinned, "We'll be winning all season."

"Don't get cocky, we won one challenge because the other two teams got cocky." George replied before starting to walk away, "Goodnight!"

"What a dork." Conner snickered as George disappeared.

"We are the strongest team so no worries." Duke replied, "Now who wants to watch a comedy?"

"ME!" The other three shouted as Duke scrolled through the selection of movies.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Duke:** I'm so glad I'm fitting in here, I've already made three close friends and Veegie and Jarvis will be eliminated before the other two even get a chance to strike back at us.

**George:** If we lose tomorrow maybe it will teach them a lesson, but for now looks like me and Jay will have to win the challenge tomorrow.

**Conner:** George is such a loser going to bed early, he's almost as big a loser as Jay! Almost.

* * *

**Team Juggernaut's cabin**

* * *

"What are you wearing?" Winston demanded pointing at Serena.

"It's called a Bra. Learn about women!' Serena replied growling at the boy.

"You do realize cleavage is the number one cause of strait people?" Winston demanded.

"Should I just cut them off then?" Serena asked crossing her arms, "I'm wearing a shirt over it what more do you want? Me to be in a freaking parka?!"

"Yes actually that would be helpful." Winston replied.

Serena muttered something before pulling the curtain into place separating the guys and the girls.

"Dude that was harsh." Joe commented crossing his arms.

"It was needed, I can't bunk with someone who's in love with a girl unless they are a girl." Winston replied.

"That's not what I was talking about." Joe replied.

"First you walked in while they were changing and yelled at them for not covering up more, then you got mad at Serena and made her put on her most covering shirt, and then you followed it with insults like that." Lawrence explained.

"I really don't care, the sooner I make you guys realize how not being gay is ruining your lives the sooner I can rest easy." Winston replied, "Plus I'm immune at the next elimination we attend so by then I'm hoping to have you all kissing and holding hands."

"Can we tie him to a tree for the night?' Joe asked Donald, "Please?!"

"No Joe, we will require him if we want to beat the other teams and win tomorrow." Donald replied from where he was laying in bed, "No matter how little he helps we need as big an advantage as we can get seeing as Team Bush is still our equal."

"At least someone realizes my importance." Winston smirked.

"Yeah you're going the moment we can vote you out Winston." Donald replied, "I got it all planned out."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Winston:** at least you think Donald.

**Joe:** I hate gay people and Winston is just proof that they're all bad news.

**Donald:** I've already made a list based off my team's performance today, I will create a new one tomorrow and create a new list that is the Median of both. Right now though Winston is second from the bottom due to his immunity but the one below him happens to be Raelynn, just above him is Lydia, then Joe, then Serena, Then Lawrence, and Finally Ace with me on top since I'm playing a me game, so Raelynn better pick up her game tomorrow or it's boat of losers for her.

**Lawrence:** I know gay people, heck my brother is gay and proud of it but Winston is just a extremist, even Barbara isn't as crazy as him... at least I think...

* * *

Serena growled loudly as she turned around from the curtain.

"What a loser." Ace commented.

"Why wasn't he making fun of you guys?' Serena asked.

"Because no one else is a large in the chest region." Ace replied, "If you can't hide it why is he complaining is my mentality."

"Just ignore that loser." Raelynn suggested, "He isn't going away anytime soon but we can make him miserable."

"I like your thinking." Ace grinned, "If he saw any of us even hold hands with a guy he'd go ballistic."

"yeah, if we made him angry enough to insult Chris would Chris revoke his Immune status?" Serena asked.

"Maybe, but it would have to be something big." Ace noted, "But the only thing Chris cares about is himself."

"Maybe we just have to tell Winston Chris is really gay." Raelynn suggested, "That way Winston will keep saying that on national television."

"Brilliant Raelynn!' Serena exclaimed, "We'll figure out the details in the morning but for now I'm expecting an early wake up call."

"Chris does like to torture campers so it is likely." Lydia nodded, "We just have to make sure we don't come last tomorrow and none of us are at risk of elimination."

"Sounds like a plan." Raelynn nodded, "Goodnight girls!'

"Night." Ace sighed laying down as the sound of soft breathing and creaking insects filled the cabin.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Serena:** (She's holding her breats) They aren't that big are they... Did I just ask that on national television?

**Ace:** I'm glad us girls are getting along, normally I don't get along with my own gender, we are far too catty for comfort.

**Raelynn:** The moment the rain started I couldn't sleep, Unless we have a sleeping contest tomorrow i'll be completely useless.

**Lydia:** The girls and me get along so well, I mean plotting against Winston was so fun! Plus I got to see Serena's cute T-shirt... What was I talking about before that?

* * *

"looks like a storm is rolling in, you sure you don't want to come in Holly?" Luiza asked as she looked at where Holly was sitting on the edge of the porch with a saddened look.

"No thanks, I cold shouldered Kylee and now she's gone." Holly replied.

"Don't stay out too late." Luiza replied shooting her a worried glance before entering the cabin again to see Tania smoking a makeshift cigarette and Barbara praying next to her bed.

"Yo Luiza, want a smoke?" Tania asked.

"Put that out!" Luiza ordered, "Do you want to be eliminated."

"Um last time I checked Sensan was in charge." Tania replied in a catty tone.

"You do not want to play the who's in charge game with me!" Luiza growled, "I just don't want to die from second hand smoke!"

"That's just an urban myth made by the government." Tania replied.

"Oh so now you think the thousands of people affected b it are faking it?" Luiza demanded glaring at the stoned girl.

"Yeah, they're just trying to get money." Tania replied.

"Girls why don't we stop arguing and pray to Jesus instead?" Barbara asked.

"Why would I praise an imaginary god?" Tania asked before getting tackled by Barbara.

"TAKE IT BACK!" Barbara ordered as Luiza backed away so she didn't get drawn in.

"NEVER!" Tania yelled back.

Barbara picked up the cigarette and jammed it in Tania's ear suddenly and making her cry out in pain.

"Girls isn't it bad enough Kylee is gone?" Luiza asked.

"What do you mean bad? You heard Chris it was a clean sweep." Barbara replied.

"Wait a minute, You were the last camper to vote before Holly." Luiza explained, "And the votes were seven to one..."

Tania gasped loudly in shock.

"You switched the votes didn't you?!" Luiza demanded, "But you could only switch seven and you knew Holly was voting for you, and because Chris knows that Lindsey is the only one who would vote for herself you left Holly's vote expecting Chris to think it was Kylee's!"

"Maybe I did." Barbara replied, "Maybe I didn't, God wanted me to stay so here I am."

Luiza looked unimpressed.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Luiza:** I'd throw the next challenge but little miss Holy might switch the votes so I go! Did you see Holly? She's broken up thinking that she's the reason we all voted for Kylee! I really am not happy with that, Holly was finally getting better and what happens? Barbara is going down and next elimination ceremony I'm requesting she goes first.

**Tania:** I'm kind of glad Kylee is gone because now the only one complaining about my smoking is Luiza and to a lesser extent Holly. I had to make these out of my contract and weeds that were growing next to the cabin, whatever it is it makes for a great high.

**Barbara:** I am the most important player in the game, and God made sure I wasn't eliminated since I am one of his favorite children.

* * *

**Boy's side**

* * *

Sensan, Wilbur, and Ion were sitting in their respective beds looking at the ceiling.

"I thought we were voting for Barbara." Wilbur stated.

"We all did, but someone switched the votes hoping that we' just fight and it would take the target off them or something." Sensan explained, "Is anyone dumb enough to not know who that was?"

"Barbara." the other two boys replied in unison.

"But why did she get Kylee out?" Wilbur asked.

"Kylee was the leader and no one expected her to be a target so it'll cause unrest, too bad she didn't think that we'd see right through it and point our fingers at her." Sensan explained.

"Dudes, we have to win tomorrow even if it means Barbara is safe, we can't risk being at a disadvantage with one of our best players missing." Ion explained putting his hands behind his head, "If we lose again who knows how far ahead the other two teams will get!"

"I agree." Sensan nodded, "As the new team leader it's my job to keep us working hard and trying to get our team to the finale."

"Why don't we get Holly, Tania, and Luiza over for team training to make sure we win for tomorrow?" Wilbur asked.

"Seems like a good plan, we just have to convince Tania to go through with it." Sensan nodded, "But we'd better get to bed it's almost midnight."

"Good plan, imagine if we have a six Am wakeup call!" Wilbur smirked.

"I'd kill Chris." Ion replied.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ion:** I do not want to wake up early after that! No way no how! I need time to think it over.

**Wilbur:** I'm suddenly afraid of Barbara more than I was before, I don't want to get eliminated like Kylee.

**Sensan:** Our team will overcome this injury to our bulk and like a Phoenix it shall rise to it's true potential again. We just need to tap into Wilbur's strength first.

* * *

Holly was watching the rain patter down on the ground with a thoughtful look in her eyes but it seemed warm and welcoming. Holly just had that look to her and it made it an even bigger shock when Kylee picked her to be eliminated.

Lightning struck in the distance and the rain increased in intensity. Holly stood and walked out into it and stood before a puddle that was forming in from of the cabin.

Lightning flashed again and suddenly Holly's eyes didn't look warm anymore, they were uninviting and angry, she reached into her sleeve and pulled out some paper before tossing it into the puddle.

Lightning flashed again and Holly's eyes looked back to normal and she walked back to the cabin walking inside and not looking back.

In the puddle were seven slips f paper, each one held a vote for Barbara, and the mud was slowly consuming it, by morning the evidence would be gone. It looks like Holly had been the one to switch the votes. But the reason why was still unclear.

* * *

**Dock of Shame**

* * *

Chris stood on the dock of shame with a grinning face.

"Looks like our teams all hove conflict this season, which is more than I can say for last seasons friendship merge. We actually have some real players this time." Chris grinned, "But we've only just started and we've only eliminated one camper, so tune in next time for more fights, More Backstabbing, and even more Drama on Total Drama Boney Island!"

* * *

**Boat of losers**

* * *

Kylee sat miserably in the boat of losers as Chef drove her to the playa, After all she'd done for her team they'd chosen to vote her out over Barbara! It wasn't fair in the least. Suddenly Kylee looked around her in confusion.

"Uh Chef why is there Fog?" Kylee asked, "The only place nearby with the right water is Boney Island."

Suddenly the boat came to a halt and a wind blew the fog away revealing a giant skull formation.

"What's going on?" Kylee asked before Chef shoved a backpack into her arms.

"You aren't eliminated from the game girl, just from your team." Chef explained helping Kylee off the boat, "You stay here until there are five of you and then I come here and run a challenge, the one who wins said challenge gets to return to Wawanakwa, becomes a reward and the winning team gets to chose between you and a second prize while the second place team gets the prize the winning team didn't chose."

"I'm not eliminated!" Kylee exclaimed in happiness.

"Yes." Chef replied, "You see that tree fort over there?"

Kylee turned and saw the tree fort.

"Stay up there during the night if you value your life." Chef explained, "I will bring your competition over the next four days, try to win or you're out for good."

"Got it." Kylee nodded.

"The stuff you brought with you is still at Wawanakwa and will be brought to you if you're eliminated." Chef concluded, "Good luck and try not to die!"

"I will." Kylee nodded as Chef boarded the boat of losers and drove it away into the fog.

When he had vanished a wolf howled and Kylee dashed to the tree fort and climbed up to it. When she arrived inside there were four beds, not five just four.

"Revenge will be mine." Kylee grinned.

* * *

**The Warshippers (7):** Sensan, Wilbur, Luiza, Ion, Tania, Holly, Barbara

**Team Juggernaut (8):** Donald, Lawrence, Ace, Afro Joe, Serena, Lydia, Raelynn, Winston

**Team Bush (8):** Conner, Duke, Ariel, Jay, Katharine, George, Jarvis, Veegie

**Boney Island (1): **Kylee

**Camp Staff: **Chris (Host), Chef (Cook/Cohost), Jesslyn (Production Editor), Wallace (Equipment), Rajesh (Medical), Jeff (Cameraman), Various Interns that will probably die, and Steven (Everyman).

* * *

_**Votes**_

* * *

**Kylee: **Barbara: (void)

**Sensan: **Barbara: (void)

**Wilbur: **Barbara: (void)

**Luiza: **Barbara: (void)

**Ion: **Barbara: (void)

**Tania:** Barbara: (void)

**Holly:** Kylee x7 and Barbara x1

**Barbara:** Kylee (Void)

* * *

Barbara: (7 but switched) 1

Kylee: (1 but switched) 7

* * *

**Lawrence: **The Sir

**Afro Joe: **The Hair obsessed moron

**Jay: **The Sock collector

**Sensan: **The Pacifist

**Serena: **The Shopaholic

**Jarvis:** The Crazy Homeless guy

**Duke:** The Cocky Hockey Player

**Luiza: **The Voodoo Magician

**Winston:** The Over the top Heterophobe

**Wilbur:** The Security Guard

**Raelynn: **The Insomniac

**Ariel:** The Teen Mom

**Kylee:** The Beekeeper

**Lydia: **The easily distracted one

**Katharine: **The Barbie Doll

**Tania: **The Drama Queen

**George:** The Ugly one

**Conner: **Mr. Perfect

**Ace: **The Pilot

**Barbara:** Over the top Catholic

**Donald: **The Judge

**Holly: **The Child Star

**Veegie: **The Wild Kid

**Ion:** The Rock Star

* * *

**There you have it, this is why it's called Boney Island! I came up with the concept halfway through Return to the Island, and I instantly made this cast and began planning. Kylee was supposed to be that elimination that would just say, HEY! This isn't a normal fic where all the bad guys go first, in this one anyone could go, there are more villains, I will eliminate people for strategic reasons, Messing up in challenges, and just because they're annoying. To be honest the only three definite eliminations are the first three, after that I'll decide as I write the chapter and I have a vague but changeable script. Overall I had fun writing this, I had interteam communication. Quite a lot of character development and a twist very few people would've seen coming. Once again I did have fun writing for specific characters but I tried to flesh out more people. For example in the planning stages Wilbur wasn't supposed to be a scaredy cat but was supposed to be intimidating and slightly insane. But the fearful approach works so much better when I have Donald there too. I know Team Bush and Team Juggernaut got little to no development but it will come, I want to focus on the team that loses more than the team that wins like the show does. But this was fun and if I have anything to say about it the next chapter will have even more character development so it's easier to pick a favorite.**

* * *

**Question of the Chapter: Is Boney Island a Good Twist or a bad one that you really don't care for? And Follow up question what four do you want to join Kylee there?**

* * *

**Next Time: A return of a season One favorite challenge rocks things up and one team regrets their decisions the previous night.**


	4. Chapter 2 Pt 1: Revenge of the Awakathon

**Total Drama Boney Island**

**Chapter Two Part 1: Revenge of the Awakathon**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I do not own Total Drama, or any of it's seasons, characters, or locations. However I do own any OC that appears in this story so don't steal them please.**

* * *

**Warning:**

* * *

**This Chapter of Total Drama Boney Island contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by imaginary teens, A Over the Top Catholic, Raging Confessionals, Holly bashing her head against a wall, Smoking, lack of sleep, Food that is semi edible, An insomniac, Character development, and a Voodoo Witch. Do not try any of what you read here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**

* * *

Chris Mclean stood on the dock of shame so early in the morning you had to wonder if he really was awake or if it was just the Lattes. Either way it was phenomenally early for even Total Drama.

"Last Time on Total Drama Boney Island." Chris announced with a sadistic grin, "We brought Twenty Four teenagers to the Island to compete in a brand new season with brand Newish challenges. There was yelling, there was scheming, and there was... Holly being a villain?"

_Lightning flashed again and suddenly Holly's eyes didn't look warm anymore, they were uninviting and angry, she reached into her sleeve and pulled out some paper before tossing it into the puddle._

"yeah didn't see that coming." Chris stated, "The three teams were strangely named and are The Warshippers, Team Juggernaut, and Team Bush... Is it me or does that sound like a presidential campaign? Oh Well team Bush were the big winners and ended up with the most amazing cabin in Total Drama History! Seriously the Spa Hotel looks like a tool shed compared to it. However The Warshippers lived up to their name and continued to fight with one another and ended up losing the challenge, and in an even more shocking ending Kylee their Host proclaimed leader got the boot!"

_"Hold up, I know for a fact that Ion, Wilbur, Luiza, and Sensan were voting for you!" Kylee exclaimed pointing at Barbara angrily._

_"Guess you were wrong." Barbara replied waving goodbye to Kylee._

_"Are you going to do anything about this?' Kylee demanded looking at Chris._

_"About what?" Chris asked, "You lost get over it."_

"However confession cameras revealed Holly as our saboteur, Why? We don't know!" Chris exclaimed holding his arms up, "But the drama has only started right here, right now! On Total Drama Boney Island!"

* * *

**Theme Song: I Wanna be Famous**

* * *

A camera pokes from a tree knocking a squirrel to the ground, A spotlight exits a gopher hole, A second spotlight Falls out of a bush knocking a bird to the ground, and a camera pokes from the communal toilet before a clapperboard clamps down and the camera begins moving across the camp

**D****ear mom and dad, I'm doing fine**

The Camera passes by Chris who Talking through a Megaphone before it climbs up the thousand foot cliff.

**You guys are on my mind**

The Camera dives off the cliff and we see Veegie chasing a fish underwater.

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

The camera surfaces to where Ion and Wilbur are in a canoe. Ion is rocking out on his guitar while Wilbur plugs his ears from the noise.

**And now I think the answer is plain to see**

Suddenly the camera bursts into the woods behind them where Joe and Donald are standing and a squirrel falls in Joe's afro making him scream and panic while Donald rolls his eyes in disgust.

**I want to be famous**

The camera cuts to where Sensan is meditating in the woods before a water balloon hits him and he looks over to where Duke and Conner high Five and grin at each other.

**I want to live close to the sun**

The camera cuts to the waterfall where Barbara and Luiza are in a canoe and Barbara is complaining before Luiza hits her in the gut with the paddle. They then both look to their left and scream before the boat falls down the waterfall.

**Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.**

Kylee is standing on the broken log when she notices the raft fall down and loses her balance falling with them.

**Everything to prove nothing in my way**

The camera cuts to the confessional where Holly knocks on the door impatiently and it opens revealing Winston who growls at her making her back away slowly. The camera then moves to the mess hall and Jarvis can be seen digging in the trash.

**I'll get there one day**

The camera enters the mess hall where Chef dumps something that looks like sand onto a tray in front of Katharine and Ariel who glance at each other in disgust.

**Cause I want to be famous**

The camera pans over to where Serena puts on a Blue scarf and looks at herself in the mirror before looking to her left and smiling nervously at George who is suddenly hit in the face by a spoon. The Camera pans outside to where Ace is twirling a pencil in her hand while staring at what looks like a voting slip while Jay tries to peek and Ace hides it from her. We then see Tania looking absolutely stoned fall over into the water before getting grabbed by a giant octopus tentacle.

**Nanana'nanaana nana nana**

The octopus slams Tania down on the dock and she grins stupidly before some of her teeth fall out.

**I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous**

Suddenly we see Lydia who waves at us from a beach chair and then gets distracted by the sun before screaming because it burns her eyes.

**I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous**

The Camera moves into the sun and comes out of the campfire at night to Show Lawrence grin at the person next to him before the smile drops and the camera backs out to reveal Raelynn totally asleep. Everyone whistles as the camera backs out and Lawrence crosses his arms and looks to his left with his lips pursed. The Words Total Drama Boney Island Flash on the sign and then the camera fades to black.

* * *

**Team Bush's Cabin**

* * *

Katharine was lightly snoring with her eyes cover while she dreamed of taunting her brother for making it further than him.

_"Final Six! HA!" Katahrine laughed as her parents stood next to her and shut the door to Terrance's room, "I'm the favorite now!"_

_"And you have a hot boyfriend." Her mother pointed out._

_"YEAH!" Katharine grinned running to the door and flinging it open to see her gorgeous boyfriend standing there._

_"Hey babe.": he greeted before shaking his head and getting water all over her._

"Huh?" Katharine asked before lifting her eye cover and seeing Veegie shaking his hair dry while standing on her bed.

"Rawrgh." veegie snorted looking directly at her.

"_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!**_" Katharine screamed extremely loudly probably waking everyone in camp.

Suddenly with a loud ear bleeding screech the PA system came to life.

"**This is your Seven AM Wakeup call, at least it would be if Katharine hadn't beaten me to it! ha ha.**" Chris laughed over the PA, "**You better get your butts down to the Mess Hall or it's open season on campers. Since the rain kind of ruined our props for today's challenge we had to come up with something interesting, which means painful for you guys!**"

"Get off my bed!" Katharine ordered and Veegie just cocked his head to the side.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Katharine:** (She's still in her pajamas) I would strangle Veegie if I could but we need him for elimination fodder, but really I'm this close to smashing a vase over his head.

* * *

"Did you see George or was it a nightmare?" Conner asked as Katharine walked into the living room of team Bush's cabin.

"Veegie was sitting on my bed drying himself off." Katharine explained as she sat down and sighed, "Boy am I glad we have our own bathrooms in here."

"Indeed, it would be quite annoying to have to shower with a bunch of people I don't know." Ariel nodded from where she was sitting on the couch next to Conner.

"Are you two dating or something?" Katharine asked.

"I have a boyfriend." Ariel replied.

"And I have a girlfriend." Conner nodded.

"Okay then.' Katharine nodded before sitting down next to Jay who was holding two pairs of socks, one was neon green and the other was Hot pink.

"Hmmm..." jay trailed.

"What are you doing?" Katharine asked.

"Picking which pair of socks is better." Jay replied, "I like my hunger games print green socks but I do want to advertise my new lovely pink ones."

"... Sure." Katharine replied turning her head and scooting away a little.

"Hey have you seen Jarvis this morning?" Conner asked.

"Nope." Katharine replied, "Not since two last night when we went to bed."

"Why would you go to bed at two?" Jay asked, "Isn't that a little late especially in a game where a potential challenge is an Awakathon?"

"Please CHris isn't that repetitive." Katharine waved off.

"He's repeated challenges before." jay replied, "Plus aren't you tired?"

"A bit." Katharine replied, "Nothing sleeping in won't fix though."

"yeah the likelihood of that is about as likely as Veegie starting his own business as a lawyer and being successful." Jay replied glaring at her teammates, "Did anyone stay up that late besides her?"

"You and George are the only ones that got more than seven hours of sleep." Conner replied shocking his teammate.

"That is bad Conner! I thought you'd have more common sense than that as our team leader and all." Jay explained crossing her arms, "Do you realize that sleep is very important."

"Not really, I'm still beautiful and if you still believe sleep makes one pretty just look at George." Conner explained.

Jay began seething angrily as Duke walked out of the bathroom and sat in a chair before sighing in happiness.

Jay spared no time in zipping over to him and leaning on his chair.

"Hi Duke, how are you this morning?" Jay asked looking all dreamy.

"Good." Duke replied cockily, "How else would I feel?"

"Tired." Jay replied before turning bright red, "Excuse me."

Jay took off awkwardly and Duke rolled his eyes.

"My girl isn't going to like how she's hitting on me." Duke sighed.

"Just do what I do." Conner replied, "Tell her you love her in the confessional."

"Does it work?" Duke asked curiously.

"I won't find out till I get home will I?" Conner asked.

"I have a baby back home so I have no time for apologizing to my boyfriend." Ariel replied.

"Didn't you say you broke up with him?" Katahrine asked.

"No I said I thought he was cheating on me." Ariel replied rolling her eyes, "There's a huge difference."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Katharine:** How was I supposed to know that? Ariel is kind of annoying me today, actually everyone is, maybe George and Jay were right about getting more sleep especially with the risk of night challenges in the future.

**Conner:** I love a good cat fight, Ariel and Katharine can usually get along but they were at each others throats all morning.

**Jay:** Duke is so hot! I wish he would notice me! Well he notices me but he doesn't exactly like me does he?!

* * *

"So why exactly did Jay run away?" Duke asked pointing in the direction of the bedrooms.

"I dunno, she always acts weird around you dude." Conner replied.

"Probably because the babes can't resist me." Duke smirked leaning back in his chair, "How long until our gourmet breakfast for winning yesterday?"

"Twelve minutes. We can head over there any time." Conner replied.

"Why not now?' George asked as he walked into the Living Room, "If any of us show up fashionably late we'll all be punished."

"Despite how much I hate to agree with you George, you are right." Conner nodded, "The moment Jay comes back we'll go there as a team minus Jarvis and Veegie."

"Where are they at?" George asked.

"Who knows?" Conner asked making George look at him awkwardly, "What? role call is hard on my brain."

"No it's not Conner." George replied.

"I know, just playing with ya." Conner grinned, "Be glad you weren't the first one kicked off."

"Was I a target?" George asked.

"No but now there's no more shame." Conner replied.

"Yes there is, the first one voted off the team, or if we start a losing streak, or there are many other things that can go wrong but I'm not going to sit here and name them all." George replied.

"Whatever." Conner shrugged.

"Okay I'm back.' jay announced as she walked into the room.

"What did you go and do?" Ariel asked.

"I used the confessional upstairs." Jay replied.

"There's a confessional upstairs?" Ariel asked in shock.

* * *

**Bush Cabin Confessional**

* * *

**Ariel:** It's so clean, and it actually smells nice! YAY!

**Jay:** I can't believe no one else noticed this, it's labelled and everything.

**George:** I can't be the only one unhappy with my team can I?

* * *

**Team Juggernaut**

* * *

The eight members of team Juggernaut were changed and ready to go but several girls were still applying makeup in minimal amounts seeing as Chris a love for the second challenge of the season being disgusting and/or wet.

"you girls are taking forever." Winston commented.

His response was Ace looming into his face growling forcing him to back up in fear while she advanced, her nose always within two inches of his eye.

"Ace back away from the annoying waste of skin." Donald ordered making Ace back away but shoot daggers back at her opponent.

"You guys can always go on ahead of us." Serena explained as she and Lydia applied eye shadow.

"Nah, if we show up as a unified unit we'll look tougher." Raelynn replied before yawning loudly.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Ace asked approaching the other girl.

"A little, for me it's easier to stay awake than to sleep, I'd do okay if we had a challenge where we had to stay awake for the entire time." Raelynn explained, "I'm counting on Chris using some sleeping gas so I can actually get some sleep."

"Why don't you tell him it'd torture you and then he'll definitely use it." Ace suggested.

"Yeah the only problem with that is he's viewing us right now to come up with material to mock us with." Donald argued, "He's bound to pick a painful challenge for today."

"The second challenges have a tendency to be messy." Ace nodded, "That is true."

"Or painful." Raelynn added, "Wait scratch that, they're always painful."

"Indeed." Donald nodded, "But no matter the challenge we will prevail, we need to get a leg up over team Bush to have a steady advantage to overcome our weaknesses."

"What weaknesses?" Ace asked.

Donald pointed behind her where Serena was holding up two identical pairs of shoes trying to decide what to wear, Raelynn had fallen asleep, Joe was putting hairspray in his Afro, Lydia was following a fly around, and Winston was glaring at Donald.

"You mean those weaknesses." Ace nodded, "My bad."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** When picking teams pick the ones without quirks first, At least I have Ace and Lawrence to rely on, Ace is tough as nails and won't let anything get past her while Lawrence has enough common sense to keep our team afloat, the rest are kind of expendable.

**Serena:** You know, I think I'm getting along with everyone wonderfully, except Winston, I really am lost as to why he hates Strait people like a Homophobe hates gay people.

**Ace:** I'm this close to ripping his throat out! Gotta remember the plan to get his immunity revoked though.

* * *

"Can we hurry up, I'm starving." Winston whined.

"Then leave without us!" Serena replied without any care in her voice.

"No way, the moment you guys are out of my sight there will be kissing and everything else strait couples do!" Winston replied, "I will not leave you sinners alone."

"Blah Blah Blah, just shut up!" Lawrence ordered.

"You seem angry." Joe commented.

"He's pissing me off!" Lawrence exclaimed, "How does he expect anyone to respect him when he doesn't respect anyone back?"

"I'm your superior." Winston stated loudly.

"See!" Lawrence hissed, "He isn't normal!"

"I'd bite my tongue you gay hater!" Winston growled.

"If you keep this up i'll turn into one!" Lawrence yelled.

"I don't have to take this" Winston yelled, "I'll be out on the balcony if anyone wants to apologize!"

"For what?" Serena demanded but he was already gone.

"That boy is fifty bolts short of a finished plane if you ask me." Ace commented putting her hands on her hips.

"Tell me about it." Donald nodded, "I was the one who picked him."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Winston:** My team clearly needs to learn a lesson, especially the girls, all I have to do is lock them in a room together and bam instant lesbian.

**Raelynn:** I don't think Winston really knows what causes sexuality, you can't just chose to be gay, well okay you can, but it happens to be a feeling people get not some warped religion where Humans won't repopulate and cease to exist after a generation.

**Lawrence:** Winston is getting on my last nerve, not only did he keep us up last night with his snoring but from the moment he woke up we've been on the receiving end of his insults.

* * *

**The Warshippers cabin: Girls side**

* * *

"... The Power and the Glory, forever and ever, Amen." Barbara smiled as she concluded her prayer and stood up from next to her bed, "Today is going to be a good day."

"Hey Barbara?" Luiza asked.

"yes?" Barbara asked turning to the other girl.

"How come you don't act like that at any other time?" Luiza asked.

"What do you mean?" Barbara asked cocking her head to the side.

"Well you just prayed and didn't try to force it down our throats." Luiza replied, "Usually you'd demand we all pray with you."

"Oh it was a private prayer, we'll pray as a group at breakfast, OR ELSE!" Barbara yelled clenching her fist.

"And the psycho returns." Luiza sighed hanging her head, "Has anyone seen Tania by the way?"

"Nope." Holly replied from the bed opposite Barbara's.

"She said she was going hunting for magic mushrooms, also known as edible sins." Barbara explained.

"You should start a antidrug campaign." Luiza suggested, "You might accomplish something with your attitude there."

"It's one of my goals." Barbara grinned.

"Well I'm really excited for today because it's my first challenge." Holly smiled, "I know that the challenges are what makes Total Drama so interesting so I can't wat to be a part of one."

"Sorry to rain on your parade Holly but you were a part of yesterday's challenge." Barbara explained.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Holly:** (Her eyes are angry looking and she seems bored) Yeah Kylee determined that for me, Heh heh, good thing I got back at her right?

* * *

"I guess..." Holly trailed.

Everyone's attention was taken from Holly when a loud knock sounded on the door.

"You can come in!" Luiza exclaimed.

The door opened and Ion and Sensan walked in.

"Where's Wilbur?" Luiza asked looking behind the duo.

"He wouldn't come inside on account of there being a chance of being yelled at." Sensan explained, "So he's at the Mess Hall right now waiting for us."

"Okay." Luiza nodded, "Have either of you seen Tania yet?"

"Nope." Ion replied, "Should we have?"

"She's finding edible sins!" Barbara explained.

"Well then I'll talk to her at breakfast." Sensan nodded, "But we need to win today!"

"I agree, we're behind a player and that's Kylee thanks to Barbara." Luiza grumbled.

"HEY!" Barbara complained shooting Luiza a glare.

"You can't argue your way out of this one Barbara." Luiza laminated lowering her eyebrows and staring at Sensan with a pained expression.

"Yeah..." Sensan trailed, "Let's just head to the mess Hall before Chef comes a knocking."

"Good plan." Luiza nodded.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Luiza:** With the team I have I need an ally and quickly. Sensan and the guys are tight and I'm stuck with two definite eliminations and Holly. So I either ally with Holly or Ally with the guys.

**Sensan:** I am hoping we can pull together the will to win as a team, but if we cannot I think we'll eliminate whoever is holding us back, I'm still unsure about who switched the votes but all fingers point to Barbara, even my own.

**Barbara:** I can't believe they still don't believe me about not switching the votes, I mean really guys?!

* * *

**Mess Hall**

* * *

The Twenty Three remaining campers were having their first dose of Chef's breakfast menu. It appeared to be cereal in some grey liquid that clearly wasn't milk, or at least wasn't milk from cows. Unlike last night both The Warshippers and Team Juggernaut had identical meals, however Team Bush was gorging on what appeared to be chocolate muffins, and the chocolate chips were still gooey.

"This is the dumps." Tania complained as her team sat around her, "We're not allowed to sit with other teams."

"Why are you upset?" Luiza asked through a mouthful of cereal, "Last night you said you hated them."

"Yeah but now there's just one more rule I have to follow, Chris is like a government you know." Tania explained.

"Yeah a corrupt government." Ion replied making Wilbur and Luiza grin.

"What exactly are we eating anyway?" Holly asked holding up a spoonful of the cereal and examining it.

"Who know." Wilbur sighed.

"Eat it anyway, What Chef feeds us may be disgusting but it is healthy, well usually." Sensan explained, "I can't exactly say anything seeing as this is only our second meal served by him."

"I'm sorry but I am not eating anything that doesn't have God's blessing." Barbara explained, "So I'll starve if you don't pray with me."

"Pray by yourself." Luiza ordered making Barbara glare at her.

"You want me to starve?!" Barbara demanded.

"Hmmmm... Not really but you are being given food so it's no fault of mine." Luiza replied, "If Kylee asked me if I wanted to pray with her I'd decline and she'd just pray by herself but you're... Just obsessed."

"It's a shame you do not respect the gifts God has provided." Barbara replied.

"You call this a gift?" Ion demanded pointing at his cereal which was bubbling for some reason.

"Yes." Barbara nodded making Ion and Wilbur exchange a worried glance.

"Well I for one am excited about today." Holly grinned with glee, "It's going to be great!"

"Says you." Wilbur replied, "You weren't there yesterday when Larry almost ate my foot."

"Your foot was nowhere near Larry's mouth!" Luiza argued.

"Hey Luiza why are we being fed eatable food when we lost yesterday?" Tania asked.

"Just shut up and eat your ******* cereal." Luiza replied stuffing more of it in her face.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Luiza:** Knowing Chef, the cereal was probably laced with laxatives.

**Holly:** That cereal was disgusting, I feel sick!

**Barbara:** Luiza will be denied access to Heaven for that, we all know that she's part of the small minority that doesn't respect God.

* * *

"So Ion, written any good songs lately?" Luiza asked awkwardly.

"Cha! I wrote this righteous song the other day about the arrival of Autumn, it was really deep." Ion replied, "Wanna hear a few verses."

"We'll pass on your unholy rocker music." Barbara replied.

"But this one isn't rock Barbara." Ion argued.

"Those two are really going at it huh Holly." Wilbur grinned as he leaned over towards Holly.

"It's totally like when I was on this commercial set for a deodorant commercial and the main actor's coffee wasn't hot enough." holly replied with a giggle, "People are dumb."

"Er... Okay then." Wilbur nodded confused by the choice words Holly had just used.

"Music is an emotional expression full of feelings." Ion explained to Barbara calmly.

"No it's racket and screaming nowadays, the lyrics are all about breaking various rules, the stars always wind up with drug overdoses and what they refer to as "Expressive" Piercings and tattoos." Barbara explained, "And the sooner you grow up and realize you're damaging people the better."

Ion looked offended and angry.

"Stay calm Ion, we all have different tastes, Barbara just hates other tastes in music." Sensan explained.

"You might want to let go of my shoulder there Sensan." Ion growled making the boy remove his hand, "Barbara why can't you just say I don't like your music?"

"Because it's dark, brooding, and happens to just downright suck." Barbara explained as if that would solve the problem while crossing her arms confidently.

"... Excuse me while I go draw upside down crosses all over Barbara's suitcase." ion grumbled as stood and stormed out of the Mess Hall.

"I better stop him." Sensan sighed standing up and following his teammate.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Wilbur:** So the thing is, Holly is talking a lot more and I don't know if anyone else has noticed yet but she kind of speaks with a dark tone sometimes... Weird.

**Sensan:** Barbara sure can bring out the anger in people by just being herself can't she?

**Ion:** I Hate Barbara, no one insults music in front of me and gets away with it! I will throw the challenge *****, you hear me?!

* * *

**Team Juggernaut's table**

* * *

"This actually looks edible." Joe commented taking a bite of the cereal and spitting it out in disgust, "EW!"

Joe turned and saw Raelynn's face covered in what he had just spit out.

"Thanks." Raelynn drawled sleepily.

"Uh... You're welcome." Joe replied awkwardly looking at his teammates who were either holding their temples or just sighing loudly and staring at him.

"Joe, just stop while you're behind." Donald requested, "It's for the best."

"What am I stopping?" Joe asked.

"Being a straight, gay hater!" Winston exclaimed before Ace clamped her hand over his mouth in annoyance.

"Licking my hand won't get you anywhere seeing as I'm wearing gloves." Ace stated suddenly which made Winston cross his arms angrily with her hand still clamping his mouth shut.

"You know this food isn't too bad." Lydia smiled as she took a bite, "I was expecting much worse especially from Chef."

"Yeah why is it edible?" Serena asked looking at her food sceptically.

"He's losing his edge maybe?" Lawrence suggested while shrugging his shoulders.

"Can't be that." Donald replied, "Those cockroaches did eat most of the food yesterday so he may not have much to feed us."

Everyone groaned at this revelation and stared at the food guessing it would be the best food they'd get for weeks unless they won the challenges in first.

"This food makes me feel sleepy." Raelynn yawned.

"Everything makes you feel sleepy." Donald replied but Raelynn's head fell on the table and she began to lightly snore.

"She said she couldn't get any sleep last night due to the rain." Serena explained.

"Let's hope it isn't an Awakathon today then or we're hosed." Donald replied crossing his arms.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** My team is going to die in survival challenges, seriously I have no faith in them right now, we've been here a day and we only beat the Warshippers by a couple of seconds, if things don't pick up we might be short a few players.

**Raelynn:** I can stay awake for hours if I need to, as long as people are talking, or the sun is shining in my eyes I am unable to fall asleep, So if we had a Awakathon like Donald said I would do all right until night.

**Afro Joe:** I may not be the smartest or the strongest but I know how Total Drama works, right now Donald isn't exactly being a team player is he?

* * *

Lawrence smiled as he pushed his empty bowl away, now Chef couldn't hurt him on account of him eating everything that had been put in front of him so far.

"Why do you look so pleased?" Serena asked.

"Due to the incompetence of the cooking I am exceptionally pleased to be done with it." Lawrence explained making Serena's eyelids droop in annoyance.

"Okay." Serena replied turning to Ace who was sitting next to her and stuffing her face with cereal, "Ever noticed how much Lawrence uses big words?"

Ace stopped eating and rubbed "milk" off her face before turning to Serena.

"Not really, he just has an extended vocabulary, nothing wrong with that." Ace replied before returning to her food.

"Do you not find this gross?" Serena demanded.

"Not really." Ace replied, "I've had much worse, and I'm going to have much worse when I sign up for air cadets, but I'm too young!"

"Plus the army has no room for people such as yourself Alice." Winston commented.

Before anyone else could react Ace had grabbed Winston by the shirt and slammed him on his back on the table.

"No one calls me Alice, got it pea brain?!" Ace growled shaking the boy and letting him fall to the floor in pain and shock.

"Geez Ace, wasn't that an overreaction?" Donald asked.

"Are you guys seriously defending Winston?" Ace asked.

Her team looked at one another before shaking their heads no in response.

"Good, I don't like being called Alice." Ace growled, "Got it?!"

"Yes sir!" Joe saluted.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Winston:** Alice definitely is a lesbian seeing as she hates the girly aspect to her name. I should know I am gay myself.

**Ace:** As if Winston being annoying wasn't enough, we also can't vote him out until we lose at least one time, Joy!

**Serena:** Why exactly does Ace hate being called Alice? She said it was because it was too girly but I think there's likely another reason, no one beats someone up for something as small as Girly. Or do they?

* * *

**Team Bush's table**

* * *

Team Bush was gorging on muffins, Chef had gone out of his way to reward them, because if he drove the contestants to try harder he would be paid more, However not everyone was a fan of his cooking.

"Why don't we eat garbage and bugs like civil people?" Jarvis demanded.

"All aboard the crazy train." Conner smirked making his teammates laugh.

"You may mock me now but in ten years when you're addicted to your job, your house, and your kids you'll be wishing you were me." Jarvis explained.

"Sure we will." Conner sighed, "You know you are a brilliant mind Jarvis, you should be in a position of power, on a desert island."

"No thanks, I'd rather live with my Weed, my box, and my clothes. And the only reason I wear those is because I hate being arrested." Jarvis explained.

"No way." Conner gasped sarcastically.

"Why do you live in a box?" Jay asked peering from beside Duke, "Don't you still live with your parents?"

"They wanted me to keep goin ta school." Jarvis explained, "I hate school, No one liked me, And then one day the answer came to me from a rich man who was visitin town, he said you don't need an education, workin in da oilfield is where it's at. At that moment I knew that my life was going to be good, with that in mind I met a happy hippie in the park named Deek, he told me that the addictions of greed and money were too great and only mother nature could heal me, he then sold me Weed and now I live happily in a cardboard box on one hundred and seventh ave."

"Wow, that's probably the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Conner sighed, "Neither of them told you that being homeless was a good thing."

"That's how a selfish addicted person would view life but I 'ave a better outlook." Jarvis argued.

"I'm not one to argue with other people's opinions, well unless they're stupid and not mine." Conner replied, "Get a life Jarvis."

"I'm alive therefor that's an invalid argument." Jarvis replied making Conner sigh and smack his head against the table.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Jarvis:** Conner'd be dumb with his opinions or whatever, go where's Tania I need some weed!

**Conner:** Jarvis is an idiot, the only reason he isn't going to be eliminated first is due to Veegie, and George.

* * *

"So Jay, what is it that you like about me most?" Duke asked with a cocky grin.

"Um... Er... Guh... D-Don't Y-You have a G-girlfriend." jay stuttered.

"Yeah but I want to know why you keep hitting on me." Duke replied.

"Because you're handsome and you have strong muscles..." jay replied turning redder with every word, "Is it getting hot in here."

"Um Jay, you know he's flat out rejecting you right?" George asked pointing at jay.

"No he isn't, I shall have his heart!" Jay exclaimed putting her arms in the air.

"Zip it George." Duke stated with a glare, "I really do like compliments so unless you want to be even more deformed I suggest you stop talking right now."

"Geez, I wasn't meaning any harm Duke, honest." George replied holding his hands out defensively.

"Sure you weren't." Duke replied cracking his knuckles to intimidate the much shorter boy.

"Why is Duke giving jay attention?" Ariel demanded, "I'm the pretty one!"

"I'm actually the pretty one." Katharine argued.

"You're both pretty." Conner replied, "Now stop arguing!"

Ariel and Katharine were saved from further destruction of their acquaintance by the host with the most walking in.

"Who's ready for a challenge?!" Chris demanded making several people groan.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ariel:** Katharine thinks she's prettier than me?

**Katharine:** Ariel thinks she's prettier than me?

**Duke:** I'm not one to stop a girl from complimenting me, she can hit on me but the moment she tries to go further i'll have to stop her. Shouldn't be hard.

**Jay:** I don't know, I've always had a thing for muscles for some reason, and Duke has plenty.

* * *

"It is way too early in the morning for this!" Conner complained.

"Yeah, you don't compete your team is a leg down, just because you're captain doesn't mean you're safe." Chris pointed out while motioning to The Warshippers who were still short two members.

"We can't start until; Sensan and Ion get back." Luiza pointed out.

"I have a solution." Chris replied pulling out earplugs and applying them to his ears.

"What are the-" Lawrence started before he was cut off by Chris pulling out a Megaphone and then lifting a Airhorn to it.

The sound was so loud it messed up several camper's hair and made Veegie's cheeks flap like they were in a wind tunnel.

"I think I have their attention." Chris grinned.

"WHAT?!" Ace yelled unable to understand him due to the ringing in her ears.

As the group recovered Sensan and Ion burst into the mess hall looking worried.

"Is something wrong?!" Ion asked.

"Chris, that's what." Luiza replied while rubbing her ear to try and make them hear normally.

"Attention Campers." Chris announced getting the twenty three camper's attention, "Today you will be competing in a season one favorite, well of mine at least, The most gruelling, tiring, painful challenge many of you will ever experience."

"Well what is it?" Joe demanded.

"An awakathon." Chris grinned making everyone groan.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Raelynn:** Isn't much different from my regular life is it now?

* * *

"The rules are simple." Chris explained, "Stay awake, whether it rains on you, whether you pass out from exhaustion, and even if it takes a week you must defeat your opponents to win the challenge, not only to be safe but to win delicious food, and of course Today's exciting reward."

"What is it?" Donald asked out of curiosity.

"Seeing as we're early in the game and you aren't really deprived yet we decided the reward will be a clue to a Chris Mclean Brand Immunity idol." Chris explained making several people perk up, "There is only one at the moment and if you use it it's an instant get out of losing free card."

"That will be helpful." Barbara muttered to herself.

"Of course you need to come in first to win this reward, which means The Warshippers are already at a disadvantage by one Kylee." Chris pointed out.

"Thanks for rubbing it in." Sensan sighed dropping his head.

"Anyway, The rules are simple, you fall asleep you're out of the challenge, the team with the last player or players standing wins the challenge while the team that loses all its members first must join me at the bonfire pit tonight for a little team rearranging." Chris grinned making Raelynn and Serena exchange a worried glance, "Another rule is you aren't allowed to leave the bonfire pit area for the entire challenge until you have been eliminated save bathroom breaks, you will not shower, you will be served by Chef out there, and you may or may not be mauled by a pack of bears. But rest assured that last time they only made three days, so don't be ashamed if you lose, well unless your team loses that is."

"So you're not feeding us Turkey or exhausting us this time?" Joe asked.

"Actually the cereal and muffins were laced with crushed sleeping pills." Chris grinned, "They would knock you out normally but now they'll make you fail miserably."

"Isnt this a little unfair seeing as Raelynn has insomnia and got barely any sleep last night?" Ace asked.

"Of course, but doing something about it makes it unfair to the other teams so sorry Raelynn but if you fall asleep you're out." Chris explained, "Now onward to the Bonfire pit."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** At least this will be a good challenge to have a reason to vote Raelynn off, if we lose that is.

**Sensan:** I can stay awake for twenty four hours if I have to so I should do okay in this challenge, however some people are going to crack like eggs during this.

**Conner:** The odds aren't in our favor, why did we only get five hours of sleep last night? Why?

* * *

**Bonfire Pit**

* * *

"Okay guys save your energy." Sensan ordered his team as they sat down looking worried, "The sleeping powder should wear off in about twelve hours."

"This is going to hurt." Wilbur muttered.

"I know it is." Sensan nodded, "But we can't give up hope, we need to win!"

"How are we supposed to stay awake anyway?" Wilbur asked raising his hand, "If boredom doesn't put us to sleep first."

"Partner up." Sensan suggested.

"Yeah because that worked so well yesterday." Barbara commented.

"Zip it traitor!" Holly exclaimed, "I know you switched the votes."

Barbara stuck her tongue out childishly in response to this.

"What do we do if our partner falls asleep?" Luiza asked crossing her arms.

"Just find someone who isn't asleep, if it kept Trent and Gwen awake it can keep us awake." Sensan nodded.

"Um problem, there are seven of us." Tania growled.

"Then form a group of three." Sensan explained.

"I'm partnering with Sensan." Ion growled before glaring at Barbara.

"I'll go with Holly." Wilbur muttered.

"Why am I stuck with Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber?" Luiza demanded.

"You didn't call someone." Sensan explained, "Knowing Tania and Barbara though you shouldn't have to wait long before you can partner with someone else."

HEY!" Barbara complained glaring at Luiza.

"Deal with it!" Tania yelled waving her fist at Sensan.

"This is going to be a long challenge." Luiza sighed holding her temple.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Luiza:** At first we all just stayed with our teams but I guess Chris wasn't stopping us so we all started mingling as more and more people fell asleep.

**Sensan:** The main reason I suggested pairing up was so Ion could stay away from Barbara, he is volatile right now.

* * *

"I'm already half asleep." Raelynn mumbled before putting her head in her hands.

She was prevented from falling asleep by Donald blowing on a whistle.

"I'm awake!" Raelynn yelled waving her arms frantically before falling off the log she'd been sitting on and she started to stare at the sky.

"Need I remind you this is an immunity challenge?" Donald asked, "And it will have a effect on your teammates when the consider who to vote for."

This seemed to get the team's attention.

"We aren't really acquainted that well, and if we lose friendships will play very little in deciding who to vote for, therefor if you're out first it shows weakness to your teammates." Donald explained, "Even if I were the first one to fall."

"Yeah but isn't that a little unfair to Raelynn in this circumstance?" Lawrence asked as he helped her up.

"It's not anyone's fault but her own that she falls asleep, she knew the risks when applying." Donald explained.

'And she's straight." Winston added before receiving a whack to the head courtesy of Ace.

"Zip it or else!" Ace ordered making Serena and Lydia laugh a little.

"Well why don't we just keep talking to her?" Lydia asked, "Like talk about beans, beans are good and are really good in chilli, *Gasp!* Do you think Chef will make Chilli at some point?"

"Maybe..." Joe trailed edging away a little but still watching Lydia.

"Okay team, you may wander around but just don't fall asleep." Donald ordered, "That is my only request."

"Aye, Aye Captain." Ace saluted before sitting down on a stump and watching the lake lap against the shore with a bored expression.

"Well I'm going to go preach the word of the gay future." Winston announced standing up and walking away which made his team sigh in relief.

* * *

**Confesssional**

* * *

**Winston:** My team doesn't seem to understand that the years of oppression are over, we are now the dominant sexuality and we shall turn the tables making them the minority, Join me brethren for the world is ours to take not to share!

**Donald:** Winston is nuts, I mean that seriously too, he's a A level nut.

**Raelynn:** My favorite part about this challenge is that when I do fall asleep I will actually sleep. Silver lining I guess.

* * *

Conner yawned loudly as he sat in a circle with the majority of his team, Jarvis and Veegie had run off somewhere so it left the six people who weren't crazy sitting around. And right now both Jay and George looked worried about their team's tiredness.

"Guys you can't fall asleep you know that right?" jay asked.

"And get hideous bags under our eyes like Gwen did?" Katharine asked while checking her nails, "No way."

"You're throwing the challenge?" George asked with a gasp.

"Yeah why not?" Katharine asked, "We're tired and if we lose Veegie goes home for being a wild animal and peeing on Ariel's leg."

"She's right." Ariel nodded, "So stop being try hards and just relax."

"No way!" George argued, "Why waste being safe now when you can just wait until you lose for real?"

"Because we won't lose for real, We won the first challenge and this is only going to happen once." Conner explained, "Now either shut up or leave because I'm going to try and sleep in about an hour."

Jay and George glanced at each other and stood up before walking away from their team.

"Why are they doing this?" Jay asked with a sigh.

"They're a tight foursome." George explained, "They get to call the shots and we're just extras."

"This sucks, if we start a losing streak we might actually go home instead of someone who actually deserves it." Jay sighed, "We know they're gunning for Veegie first and maybe Jarvis next."

"Actually it could be either me or Jarvis seeing as Conner hates my guts with a passion." George explained.

"Why does he hate you anyway?" jay asked as they stopped next to the dock of shame.

"I really can't say, I'm not exactly handsome enough Is my guess." George replied.

"That is literally the dumbest thing I've heard ever, Literally." Jay stated dryly, "Conner really isn't a complete idiot, some parts are missing."

The both of them started laughing at this.

"Anyway, don't listen to those bullies, they're all jerks, except Duke of course." Jay sighed dreamily.

"Jay, he hasn't really said anything nice to you at all." George replied, "He's just eating up your compliments and then ignoring your feelings."

"So? I'm in love." Jay grinned looking into the sky with a dreamy expression.

"It's not love Jay, it's simply attraction." George replied.

"Hush, I'm imagining him without a shirt." Jay giggled.

"Like I said, attraction." George sighed holding his forehead.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**George:** Jay needs to realize how Duke is treating her right now, the guy also has a girlfriend so it'll never happen, but now how do I break the news to Jay so she'll listen?

**Jay:** I can't help how I feel, he's so hot!

* * *

Luiza was covering her ears while Barbara prayed loudly for a antisleeping blessing and Tania just sat there smoking a makeshift cigarette made out of random plants and her contract.

"There, I think god will bless our team so our sins can be forgiven." Barbara smiled.

"I'm pretty sure your God has better things to do than help you win a million dollars Barbara." Luiza growled unable to block the two out.

"If your god made Weed then he cannot be that bad." Tania grinned.

"He didn't intend for it to be used as you're using it Tania." Barbara growled, "And plus that's grass not Marijuana."

"How do you know what that even looks like?" Luiza demanded.

"From knowing sinners, like _Her_." Barbara hissed making Luiza sigh.

"Any how are you getting high off ordinary grass?" Luiza demanded shooting a glare at Tania.

"Mutant Wawanakwa grass." Tania replied like it was obvious.

"I hate this show." Luiza muttered crossing her arms and looking at Wilbur and Holly with Envy.

"This challenge is boring." Tania complained, "Why can't we do something interesting?"

"Do you want to die?" Luiza asked in astonishment.

"No, it's just that usually something cool happens to be the second challenge." Tania replied, "But this? This is lame."

"Yeah painful and Lame, better than Deadly and disgusting." Luiza replied, "Get a hold on the game you're in Tania."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Luiza:** What's more painful, Staying awake for more than a day or dealing with Tania? She looked relaxed, and do you know what happens when you're relaxed? You fall asleep!

* * *

**Six Hour Mark**

* * *

It was Two PM and still no one had fallen asleep, for the most part people were just glaring at one another or talking about how mean Chris was but the odd person was beginning to yawn and every other person looked like they could fall over at any second.

"I don't think I'll make it." Raelynn yawned as she sat next to Lawrence, "What happens if that sleeping medication knocks me out and Donald hates me for it?"

"Donald won't hate you for it." Lawrence replied putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'd be wary around him if I were you Lawrence." Raelynn suggested as she gazed over at where he was watching every member of his team like if they fell asleep he'd make sure they knew what they'd done wrong.

"Why should I be wary?" Lawrence asked before glancing at Raelynn who's eyes had started to droop, "RAELYNN!"

"I'm awake!" Raelynn exclaimed before looking around and her eyes fell on Donald who was shaking his head in disapproval.

"Saved you there didn't I?" Lawrence asked with a small smile.

"You didn't have to you know." Raelynn replied, "We're a strong team and I could've proved myself in a later challenge."

"Do you really want to risk being eliminated before Winston?" Lawrence asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Not really." Raelynn replied with a nervous smile.

"Then I'm making sure you stay awake so we can get to know you better, you seem smart, and you're really friendly so I'd rather you be able to prove yourself and stay then get eliminated before you've even done anything." Lawrence explained putting his hands on his knees and looking around.

"Okay, what do you think of the other teams in terms of this challenge?" Raelynn asked.

"Well half of Team Bush looks like they're already tired, I can't seem to find Jarvis or Veegie either, and then The Warshippers look intimidating, I'm expecting a hard battle from Luiza, Ion, and Sensan." Lawrence explained, "But I won't judge a book by its cover seeing as that's what Donald's doing to you."

"He's right though." Raelynn replied looking at the ground, "I am the weakest link."

"In an Awakathon maybe." Lawrence replied, "Winston is our weakest link."

"And besides him?" Raelynn asked looking at Lawrence to see if he was being truthful.

"I don't know." Lawrence shrugged, "We've had one challenge so maybe Donald is the weakest link, maybe I'm the weakest link."

"Stop trying to make me feel better, It's not working very well." Raelynn muttered.

"What else am I supposed to do?" Lawrence asked.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Lawrence:** I don't really have many friends back home seeing as I attend a private school due to... Uh just cut this out, I'm just blabbering.

**Raelynn:** I know i'll be asleep sooner rather than later, imagine me! Winning this game, I'm not going to able to win individual immunity easily at all.

* * *

"So tired." Katharine groaned, "The sudden wakeup, the fact that I was in English at this time a week ago, and the medication are not helping."

"Try to stay awake, I'm not tired so you shouldn't be." Conner replied crossing his arms.

"I'll try." Katharine yawned smacking her lips sleepily.

"You'll try or you'll do?" Duke demanded.

"Try." Katharine replied before her eyes closed and she collapsed to the ground fast asleep.

Her entire team groaned upon seeing this.

"Well that was pathetic." Conner commented looking at the heap that was Katharine.

A loud chime was heard and Chris who was standing at his podium removed the number eight from under their name while a intern filmed it.

"What are you doing?" Duke demanded.

"We don't have that big of an effects budget so this is how we count points." Chris replied before placing the board he was using down next to several other numbers and the names of the other teams.

"gee I wonder where the money for it went." Ariel stated sarcastically.

"Into my paycheck." Chris replied without hesitation, "People adore the low amounts of money put into challenges and effects for this show, don't ask me why though."

"Wow, Raelynn wasn't the first one out." Donald snickered from a nearby tree, "Turns out the winning team really isn't as good as I thought."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Conner demanded glaring at the much larger boy who was just picking grime out from under his nails barely noticing the trio.

"Don't judge a book by its cover can work two ways you know." Donald smirked, "I thought my team was weak but yours is just pathetic."

"I bet my team could win any challenge put in front of us!" Conner explained, "Even with Jarvis, Veegie and George on our team!"

"Why did you include George in that list, he doesn't look tired at all, heck he looks wide awake." Donald pointed out, "I wouldn't play cards that I don't know the number of there bud."

"I don't want to hear your comparisons, get lost!" Conner ordered.

Donald shrugged and walked away with his hands clasped behind his back.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** Messing with their heads is pretty funny, even though I will vote Raelynn off unless someone screws up royally I still don't want to lose. A clue to the hidden immunity idol? No amount of begging will get me to give that up.

**Katharine:** Being the first one out was... Embarrassing. Really embarrassing, but I blame Veegie, he woke me up this morning!

**Conner:** Hey we aren't exactly losing yet, we're tied with The Warshippers so that's gotta mean something.

* * *

**Seven Hour Mark**

* * *

"I think the sleeping medication is wearing off." Wilbur smiled as he sat next to Holly who appeared to be drawing in the sand with a stick and muttering to herself.

Holly didn't respond and continued drawing in the sand.

'"So... Why did you sign up for Total Drama?" Wilbur asked.

"Huh?" Holly asked, "Did you say something?"

"Yeah I asked why you signed up for the show." Wilbur replied, "We never really got to know you yesterday."

"Don't remind me." Holly replied before turning excited, "I signed up for publicity measures! You see I'm an actress and publicity is everything."

"Whoa, you're an actress?!" Wilbur exclaimed.

Holly nodded proudly, "My first job was playing the baby in Webstars united. I was three at the time."

"Cool what did you go on into after that?" Wilbur asked.

"The commercial industry." holly replied, "But my next big role could show up anytime so I need to display acting skills beyond anyone before."

"Commercials, how much do you make with that job?" Wilbur asked before freezing awkwardly.

"What I'm paid?" Holly asked her face frozen in a cute pose.

"I didn't mean that, that was a personal question that I shouldn't have asked." Wilbur replied waving his hands in front of him defensively, "Let's forget I asked that!"

"Well you know people are always asking questions like that." holly sighed her eyes losing the cuteness and looking bored and spiteful instead.

"Um, Holly?" Wilbur asked in a fearful voice.

"Well it all depends, some gigs are cheap, some are really cheap-" holly explained shutting her eyes and sighing.

"What's going on?" Wilbur asked in a squeaky voice.

"-Either way I get paid a flat fee by the production company so who knows how much those guys are skimming off the top." Holly explained looking too her left with a cold stare, "And what little I do earn is direct deposited... Into my parents bank account and all I get is a small allowance and believe me it's tiny. Wait a second some to think of it Mom has been buying a lot of brand name bags lately, she could be using the money from the dental floss commercial already."

"Holly?" Wilbur asked.

"YOU VAMPIRE!" Holly yelled in rage suddenly directing a raging outburst to the camera, "JUST BECAUSE DAD STOPPED SENDING DIVORCE MONEY YOU'RE GOING TO SUCK ME DRY NOW HUH?! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM SOME KIND OF CINDERELLA OR SOMETHING-"

"Holly?" Wilbur squeaked.

"WHAT?!" Holly demanded turning to Wilbur while panting in rage.

"W-What was that?" Wilbur asked.

"What was what?" Holly asked looking at Wilbur with regained innocence and happiness.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Wilbur:** What the heck was that?!

**Holly:** Great Wilbur summoned a tantrum, looks like I have two options, one is to eliminate him which shouldn't be hard seeing as he's such a coward, or two scare him into being an obedient ally. Well as much as I'd like to eliminate the kid he could at least be a useful ally. I'll think this over because i'll need allies if I'm to survive, switching the votes was a one time thing, trust me, I will be voting first from now on.

* * *

Sensan and Ion were on the end of the dock of shame not too far away from the boat of losers with their feet hanging in the water. Ion looked annoyed while Sensan breathed meditatively.

"This water is freezing." Ion complained as he stared at the water in annoyance.

"It's preventing you from falling asleep so don't complain." Sensan replied.

"How is freezing my feet off going to keep me awake?" Ion demanded looking at Sensan like he was crazy.

"It is warm out so by placing your feet in cold water your blood will cool making you far more awake, Somewhat like splashing water on your face but over a period of time and with half the energy." Sensan explained as he wiggled his toes scaring off various coloured fish and what appeared to be an Eel.

"Doesn't the cold put you to sleep too?' ion asked.

"Does it look like it's fifty below out here?" Sensan asked, "Trust me, we'll last ten times longer with this strategy."

"Sure." Ion replied rolling his eyes, "But I was thinking that maybe we could... You know... Lose the challenge and vote Barbara out."

"Ion, when has that ever worked in Total Drama History?" Sensan asked.

"Scott got away with it." Ion replied with a shrug.

"Yeah, remember Courtney?" Sensan asked narrowing his eyes, "She tried to get one person eliminated and only succeeded due to an accident, Scott wanted his whole team gone, what would you rather do? Wait until we lose or risk all of us losing?"

"Sensan dude, I think you're my friend and all but Barbara insulted me and what I love, I can't just let that slide." Ion explained, "So you can do whatever you want but until she goes I'm not even going to try."

Ion stood up and shook water off his feet before starting to walk away.

"Ion." Sensan stated making Ion pause and turn.

"I'm not changing my mind." Ion replied.

"Yes but there are more people than me on this team, and some of them may not be as forgiving." Sensan explained, "If you make someone mad I cannot save you by myself."

"Then I'll make sure it doesn't happen." Ion replied stiffly.

Ion turned and marched towards the bonfire pit leaving Sensan alone with his thoughts.

"What a development we have here!" Chris exclaimed popping up next to Sensan making him jump, "Will Ion succeed? Will Barbara go home? Will this drmamatic moment win me a Gemmie? Stay tuned because this challenge is just getting started!"

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

The Warshippers (7): Sensan, Wilbur, Luiza, Ion, Tania, Holly, Barbara

Team Juggernaut (8): Donald, Lawrence, Ace, Afro Joe, Serena, Lydia, Raelynn, Winston

Team Bush (7): Conner, Duke, Ariel, jay, George, Jarvis, Veegie

**The Warshippers (7):** Sensan, Wilbur, Luiza, Ion, Tania, Holly, Barbara

**Team Juggernaut (8):** Donald, Lawrence, Ace, Afro Joe, Serena, Lydia, Raelynn, Winston

**Team Bush (8):** Conner, Duke, Ariel, Jay, Katharine, George, Jarvis, Veegie

**Boney Island (1): **Kylee

**Camp Staff: **Chris (Host), Chef (Cook/Cohost), Jesslyn (Production Editor), Wallace (Equipment), Rajesh (Medical), Jeff (Cameraman), Various Interns that will probably die, and Steven (Everyman).

* * *

**Lawrence: **The Sir

**Afro Joe: **The Hair obsessed moron

**Jay: **The Sock collector

**Sensan: **The Pacifist

**Serena: **The Shopaholic

**Jarvis:** The Crazy Homeless guy

**Duke:** The Cocky Hockey Player

**Luiza: **The Voodoo Magician

**Winston:** The Over the top Heterophobe

**Wilbur:** The Security Guard

**Raelynn: **The Insomniac

**Ariel:** The Teen Mom

**Kylee:** The Beekeeper

**Lydia: **The easily distracted one

**Katharine: **The Barbie Doll

**Tania: **The Drama Queen

**George:** The Ugly one

**Conner: **Mr. Perfect

**Ace: **The Pilot

**Barbara:** Over the top Catholic

**Donald: **The Judge

**Holly: **The Child Star

**Veegie: **The Wild Kid

**Ion:** The Rock Star

* * *

**Two Parters will be much more common this time around so rest assured that all other updates are put on hold until an arc is completed. Some chapters may be only one part though and those should be between 15,000 and 22,000 words each. This chapter was dun to write and I know what you're thinking, why an awakathon? Well let's see here... It forces character development and makes it easier to pick favorites and least favorites, Also it's time to start plots up, Like Ion's, Wilbur's, Raelynn's, and of course Donald's. Some of you may be already going nuts picking who to ship with who but I that... Sometimes. I've hinted at some ships and some friendships that I have planned but who knows what might change! I didn't expect a three part first chapter! But I have little else to say since I really want to conclude this and start working on interteam relationships.**

* * *

**Question of the chapter: Who do you think will get together and why? And who do you think is destined to fail in a relationship?**

* * *

**Next Time: One by one they all fall asleep until one remains victorious and another gets the old heave ho!**


	5. Chapter 2 Part 2: Victory is Zzzzzzz

**Total Drama Boney Island**

**Chapter Two Part Two: Victory is Zzzzz...**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I don't own Total Drama, nor do I have any connections to it whatsoever in terms of production. I do however own any OC that appears in this fic, so don't steal them.**

* * *

**Warning:**

* * *

**This chapter of Total Drama Boney Island contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by imaginary teens, people falling asleep, Someone throwing the challenge, Holly bashing her head against the confessional wall, Meditative postures, Drool, A girl in a semi conscience trance, and a wild animal with the body of a human. Do not try any of what you read here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**

* * *

**Eight Hour Mark**

* * *

The Twenty Two campers that were still awake were scattered around the campfire with various levels of drowsiness, Some members of all three teams were now talking to one another rather than their own teammates. Everyone seemed okay with this save a few that would shoot suspicious glares at their teammates Some people were standing near or on the docks and others yet were on the edges of the clearing staring into the bonfire area suspiciously, either way it was rather quiet and no one seemed overly happy, well with the exception of...

"I like this challenge, it won't kill me." Jay smiled as she looked around at her fellow campers like she had just drank several coffees.

"I hate overdrive." Ace sighed rubbing her temples and Jay bounced up and down on her heels, "Jay, if you keep this up you're going to fall asleep before anyone else."

"She's right." George nodded from where he stood nearby.

"No way!" Jay exclaimed, "I feel wide awake and as if I could win a marathon!"

"Your team is already down a player." Ace stated, "Settle down, splash some cold water on your face and you'll keep going."

"Why are you giving her advice?" Donald demanded walking up to Ace and standing between her and George.

"Because I'm nice and these two are at a disadvantage with the zombie squad over there." Ace replied pointing at where Duke, Katharine, and Conner all sat around the bonfire pit with sleepy looking eyes.

"Ace, we want to win first today not lose to them." Donald exclaimed.

"Relax Donald, the challenge is sill young and you can rely on me to stay awake for the entire thing." Ace grinned putting her hands behind her back and grinning.

"Donald, if Raelynn is still awake then we aren't beating you guys." George explained.

"Sorry George but I want to win." Donald explained, "We only lost to you guys because of luck yesterday."

"Yeah you kind of did." George nodded, "If I wasn't for Veegie we'd still be in the bushes near the cliff being hunted by a giant Hedgehog."

"At least you recognize us as the better team." Donald stated confidently only to be hit by Ace for being rude.

"Just because we're on different teams doesn't mean we can't become friends." George explained.

"I'd trade Winston for you in a heartbeat." Donald explained, "You're at least trying in this challenge, well you and Jay... Where is the rest of your team anyway?"

Suddenly a loud chime was heard and the trio looked to where Ariel had fallen over out of tiredness.

"Okay how are they falling asleep?" Ace demanded motioning to the team.

"They stayed up almost all night." George explained, "That combined with sleeping medication equals a snooze cruise."

"Good one." Ace noted.

"Thanks." George nodded.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**George:** My team is mostly useless and I already know that my vote is going straight to Katharine due to how useless she was in the challenge.

**Ariel:** Hey at least I wasn't first out from my team or from the game, that disgrace falls to Katharine.

**Donald:** Team Bush is far weaker and falls for their weaknesses more than I anticipated, Maybe my team won't be the worst this season.

**Ace:** I don't know why Donald is such a dictator, if I did know I wouldn't be asking the question.

* * *

Jarvis and Veegie were sitting under a tree watching everyone else like hawks the duo happened to be just waiting for one thing, food in Veegie's mind, and loose change in Jarvis'.

"You know what Veegie, this island is almost completely devoid of people dropping money." Jarvis explained, "All I found in Ariel's suitcases this morning were her clothes and a few pictures of a baby, and who wants to have a picture of a baby when you can have something far less addicting?"

Veegie just stared blankly at the clearing not understanding a word Jarvis was saying due to the fact he didn't know what human speech was.

"I'll be keeping most of tha stuff I found in der." Jarvis explained, "Her Bras will cure a few people of addictions."

When he said this line Veegie just turned his head and Jarvis just assumed he was nodding.

"Nice to see you're still awake." George commented as he walked up to Jarvis and Veegie who both turned their heads in unison.

"Ah'm used to ta staying up for relatively long periods of time." Jarvis explained, "Not many people give us non addicted people enough credit."

"... Right..." George trailed, "I was wondering though if you wanted to help me with something."

"Depends what it is." Jarvis replied.

"Well you see, If I don't get someone on my side the final four on our team are going to be Conner, Duke, Ariel, and Katharine." George explained, "They won't listen to reason and now Ariel and Katharine are out and you or me could be going next."

"How does this concern me?" Jarvis asked looking at George suspiciously.

"I need your vote if we lose tonight." George explained.

"No way!" Jarvis exclaimed, "If we vote out one of them we'll get addicted to winning!"

"What?" George asked in confusion.

"If we lose and win we'll never get addicted but if we keep winning i'll be forced to throw a challenge." Jarvis explained with no logical sense whatsoever, "Make sense?"

"No, not at all." George replied pursing his lips, "You're insane."

"Thank you." Jarvis grinned.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**George:** Well there goes my only hope at surviving long enough to make my mark on the game.

**Jarvis:** George like many has fallen down the slippery slope into addiction. For shame! He should take up weed, it clears the mind.

* * *

**Nine Hour Mark**

* * *

"I feel sick." Serena groaned as she held her stomach in pain, "That Cereal really did a number on me."

"Are you lactose intolerant or something?" Joe asked from beside her.

"I don't think so, but then again I don't normally eat anything containing milk or cheese so maybe I am." Serena replied before groaning again.

"It could be Chef's cooking eating through your stomach." Lydia explained, "Or maybe it's a disease! Did you know my great uncle was once quarantined in an airport?"

"Wow, you have a very short attention span." Joe commented.

"Yes I do Afro Joe." Lydia replied.

"Why did you include the word Afro in his name?" Serena asked.

"Because he told us to silly." Lydia replied while Joe nodded.

Serena looked confused however.

"Why do we have to call you Afro Joe and not just Joe?" Serena demanded.

"Because you don't call people by their last names." Joe replied.

'Wait, so your real name is... Afro." Serena replied before sighing at the stupidity.

"Yep." Joe replied, "And my brother's named Mullet."

"Wow." Serena commented, "Your parents must have really hated you."

"What do you mean hated me?!" Joe demanded angrily.

"Well they kind of named you after a hair style so... yeah..." Serena trailed while Joe glared at her.

"I'd stop while you're behind." Lydia suggested before turning to Joe, "Why did your parents name you Afro?"

"Because my family has a long standing tradition of each member having a different hairstyle and they're named after that hairstyle." Joe replied.

"That's probably one of the dumbest things I've ever heard." Serena commented, "If I was named Afro I'd change my name the moment I turned eighteen."

'so when a teacher does role call-" Lydia started.

"She says Afro." Joe replied cutting her off, "Can you girls stop making fun of my name?"

"Okay... Afro." Lydia replied making Serena snicker.

"Fine! Be jerks! I hope your stomach lining dissolves." Joe growled before storming off looking angry.

"Afro? Really?" Serena asked.

"Hey I'm not his parent so don't look at me!" Lydia replied.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Afro Joe:** My parents were huge fans of the outsiders in reality and since I live in a rough neighborhood they thought it was a good idea to name me and Mullet, and they were right, I have an awesome name!

**Serena:** Next thing you know some kid will be named Apple! God I thought parents wanted their kids to get along with people and not be bullied.

**Lydia:** It's a simple form of wanting the child to be unique, Every parent wants their offspring to stick out and be unique.

* * *

"Still tired?' Lawrence asked Raelynn as the two sat side by side.

"Of course, tiredness doesn't just go away." Raelynn replied before sighing, "Why don't you save yourself the trouble and let me fall asleep."

"No way." Lawrence replied crossing his arms, "I need you to prove yourself so we can prevent your elimination."

"Why do you want to prevent my elimination?" Raelynn asked.

"Donald is charismatic, he can sway our team to vote you off, and then he'll probably ditch Winston, and then what? I don't want to fall victim to him." Lawrence explained, "If I can get you through this challenge he might actually see how much your worth and maybe he'll actually keep you around."

"Why do you care so much, even if I do well here I'll still be voted out next time we lose." Raelynn explained.

Without warning heavy footsteps approached and suddenly Donald sat down next to Raelynn.

"Nice to see you still awake." Donald noted.

"Yeah, why do you care?' Raelynn asked, "You said I was going home next."

"New material was presented by another team." Donald shrugged, "Katharine and Ariel are both asleep."

"What?" Lawrence asked, "How is that possible? It's only been Nine hours, the sun hasn't even set."

"well turns out Raelynn here is stronger than I thought, you're not completely useless." Donald explained.

"Gee thanks." Raelynn thanked sarcastically.

"Hey at least you seem less tired." Donald shrugged.

"Wait until nightfall." Raelynn replied.

Donald seemed to think for a second and smiled.

"How about I cut you a deal." Donald grinned.

"Don't hurt yourself with that knife." Raelynn commented.

"If you're still awake tomorrow morning I won't only start respecting you for surpassing your flaw but i'll also form a no voting pact with you." Donald explained, Sounds like a deal right?"

"Not happening Donald." Raelynn replied making Donald blink in confusion, "I don't understand why you'd want to form a non aggression pact rather than an Alliance where you not only get me not voting for you but also my vote tied with yours."

"So you're saying that you actually want to ally with me after how I discriminated against you?" Donald asked.

"Yeah." Raelynn replied, "Forgiving and forgetting is required if you're to make it far in this game."

"You've got yourself a deal." Donald grinned shaking Raelynn's hand.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** It's win win, If she falls asleep its reason to vote her off, if she stays awake I get an ally who not only relies on me, won't win if I bring her to the finals, and happens to be really smart. Who knew being so judgemental could have so many positive perks.

* * *

**Ten Hour Mark**

* * *

"Dude, that grass made me sleepy." Tania mumbled as she lay lazily on the grass.

"Tania, if you don't stand up you're going to pass out." Barbara complained, "And God would disapprove of you not trying your best."

"And your team won't take it very kindly." Luiza added.

Tania raised her hand and flipped off the two before letting it drop.

"Any idea why stoners are so lazy?" Luiza asked Barbara.

"I have no idea." Barbara replied, "Maybe I should bless some water and dump it on her..."

"I don't think that'll go over very well." Luiza sighed rolling her eyes.

"I mean, has she even been baptized?" Barbara asked motioning to Tania.

"Not everyone is catholic Barbara." Luiza pointed out as Tania stirred lazily.

"Well they should be." Barbara growled gazing at Tania with a very scary and angry look on her face, "... And she's asleep!"

A loud ding was heard and Chris popped out of nowhere to examine Tania.

"Wow, you guys suck." Chris laughed standing up and walking away.

"I believe he sold his soul to the devil." Luiza sighed as Chris returned to his podium.

"For once I agree with you." Barbara nodded as Tania began snoring loudly, "Even if you're wrong most of the time."

"Gee Thanks." Luiza grunted crossing her arms, "You do realize you've managed to piss off almost everyone on this team right?"

"Only because you're all satanic and sin a lot." Barbara replied.

"Doesn't the bible say it's a sin to shave miss Smooth arms?" Luiza asked.

"You aren't even catholic, what do you know about the bible?" Barbara demanded.

"Kylee and me sure got along, she seemed to be able to have a religion without pissing people off, and it was even the same one as you!" Luiza replied.

"Well... Shut up!" Barbara ordered making Luiza roll her eyes.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Luiza:** Barbara can be a good person when she isn't being a religious nut.

**Barbara:** I HATE LUIZA! HATE!

* * *

Jay was patting her legs to make a beat that she was humming to as Ace and Winston sat nearby avoiding eye contact and looking around angrily.

"Dun, Dun, Dumdadum!" Jay hummed before turning to Ace after falling silent, "Hey Ace, know any good songs that you can formulate with your breathing and by smacking your legs repeatedly?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask the jerk sitting opposite me?" Ace growled pursing her lips.

"Hey Winston, know any good songs that you can formulate with your breathing and by smacking your legs repeatedly?" Jay asked smiling at Winston and awaiting an answer.

"Why would you ask me you HOMOPHOBE!" Winston exclaimed.

"I'm going to go somewhere with less Tension..." Jay trailed standing up and walking away happily humming what sounded suspiciously like Ella's elimination song.

"She is in a permanent good mood isn't she." Ace muttered to herself.

"Stop insulting your superiors under your breath." Winston ordered.

"Superiors?" Ace demanded turning to face her teammate, "May I ask what you mean by that?"

"Well you are a shame to society and you're not welcome." Winston replied turning to face her, "Seeing as I am the only one here who is openly gay and willing to weed the bad ideals out of you guys I am clearly your superior."

Ace narrowed her eyes angrily at Winston.

"I'm so scared." Winston drawled, "Like seriously, what are you going to do to me that I cant do back?"

Ace shot her hand forward and made contact with Winston's neck. The boy's eyes rolled back and he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Ace looked to her left where several of her teammates were watching with shocked faces.

"Anyone else want to file a complaint?" Ace demanded.

"Nope." Serena replied.

"I'm good." Lydia replied holding her hands up defensively.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ace:** So what if I took my own teammate out of the challenge? I'm not a target, plus I did everyone a favor. They won't eliminate me, I'm way too strong.

**Winston:** Ace is going DOWN!

**Jay:** This challenge is amazing, I've already made friends with some of the other teams and now I'm feeling wide awake. Things couldn't get any better! (Jay grins while closing her eyes happily and smiling at the camera)

* * *

**Twelve Hour Mark**

* * *

"Wow I can't believe it's been two hours since anything interesting has happened." Chris grinned, "It's already Eight PM and the Sun will be setting in two hours, an that will separate the players from the elimination fodder."

"Do I look like I care?" Ace asked.

"I'd care since you knocked a teammate out and cost your team a bit of its lead." Chris grinned making Ace look a little worried.

"It's okay Ace, it was only Winston." Joe reassured her.

Without warning Chris suddenly sounded his airhorn waking the sleeping contestants and gathering everyone's attention.

"Thank you, I was talking Joe." Chris explained.

"Sorry." Joe apologized.

"By now our sleeping medication should have worn off, The four of you that fell asleep can now leave, As of right now the nineteen of you are on your own minus an intern watching you via security camera." Chris explained, "I'll be back at Eight in the morning with the results from overnight where we will begin torturing you with various sleep inducing activities."

"You're leaving us alone! out here! with only an Intern watching us?" Ion demanded.

"Don't worry, he's good at his job." Chris replied, "And probably playing a Nintendo DS but he should alert me if something goes wrong."

"Should?" Conner asked in worry.

"Indeed." Chris nodded, "Good night, Try not to sleep."

With that being said Chris took off in a oddly quick hurry.

"What's he worried about?" Lawrence asked out loud.

"Probably his face." Luiza deadpanned before walking off.

"Where are you going?" Sensan asked walking up to the group.

"If Chris isn't here I'm going to go sit by myself, I'm done with Barbara!" Luiza called back without even turning.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Luiza:** Twelve hours with Barbara is my limit.

* * *

"Jarvis, where's Veegie at?" George asked as he passed the tree the two had been under earlier.

"He went off to da water." Jarvis explained pointing to the lake where Veegie was sitting up to his neck in the water staring out into the lake with a clueless expression.

"Great, what is he doing now?" George asked.

"Looking for food I reckon, but I can't make decisions for him so I wouldn't know." Jarvis explained.

As the two watched Veegie crawled out of the water, walked onto shore, and the promptly settled down in a sleeping position.

"VEEGIE! NO!" Jarvis and George yelled rushing forward but it was too late, the boy had already fallen asleep putting Team Bush even further behind.

"How come he doesn't realize this is a challenge?" Jarvis demanded.

"How did he even sign up for this show?" George demanded.

Jarvis shrugged and George sighed at the response.

"Well I'm going to go see how the two meatheads are holding up." George explained, "Let me know if you see anyone from our team fall asleep."

"I'll try." Jarvis grinned showing off his rotted and yellow teeth and making George gag in disgust.

"I'm just going to go now..." George trailed backing away.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**George:** (He's vomiting in the toilet and looks utterly sick)

* * *

Ion was sitting next to a tree staring at his fellow campers, in particular he'd shoot glares at Barbara angrily. However this didn't go unnoticed and many of the members of opposing teams were looking at him with worry or glee depending on the player, however as the sun fell lower in the sky these looks grew less and less as Ion purposefully didn't move to increase his tiredness.

"You do realize sitting there all night won't win you the challenge right." Luiza pointed out from somewhere above Ion.

Ion looked up to see his teammate in the tree.

"Um, why are you in a tree wearing a dress?" Ion asked.

"If it was a skirt I'd be showing you my butt, however this is a dress Ion so don't worry." Luiza explained.

"How long have you been in that tree?" Ion asked.

"Almost an hour." Luiza explained, "You sat under me."

"I guessed that much." Ion replied returning his attention back to the other campers, "But can you stop talking to me so I can fall asleep?"

"Dude, the challenge is to stay awake." Luiza explained.

"Exactly, I want Barbara gone." Ion explained.

"So do I, but I'm not throwing a challenge." Luiza replied swinging her legs back and forth while looking at where Joe was walking towards Raelynn and Lawrence.

"But wouldn't you want her gone now rather than later?" Ion asked.

"Yes, but then again what if you perform badly over the next few days and then suddenly you go home?" Luiza asked.

"Very Unlikely." Ion replied stubbornly.

"Whatever." Luiza sighed rolling her eyes.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Luiza:** We have a stoner, an annoying religious nut, A guy trying to throw challenges, A guy who's afraid of his own shadow, A sad Holly, and Sensan. My team sucks!

**Ion:** You heard what Barbara said about my music, my music is my life and I will not stand for her insulting me like that.

* * *

**Thirteen Hour Mark**

* * *

"I'm so tired." Wilbur whined.

"But Wilbur I'd be super super sad if you fell asleep and left me alone." Holly replied innocently.

"But I'm tired." Wilbur replied.

"HEY!" Holly yelled angrily her face exaggerated in rage, "YOU BETTER NOT FALL ASLEEP OR GOD HELP YOU I'LL-"

"Everything going okay here?" Sensan asked walking up to the two.

"Absolutely chipper!" Holly exclaimed happily while rocking her head back and forth cutely.

"Hey Wilbur why do you look traumatized?" Sensan asked.

"He's just tired!" Holly exclaimed raising her hands in the air, "But I feel wide awake!"

"Good to hear Holly, I'm going to check up on Ion and Luiza, don't have too much fun with your first challenge." Sensan smiled before walking away.

"Kay!" Holly beamed before turning to Wilbur, "Isnt this fun?"

"Guh." Wilbur shuddered.

Holly stepped on his foot angrily and he jumped up waving his arms wildly before falling over backwards and laying trembling on the ground.

Holly breathed out loudly and put her chin in her hands staring Angrily at the campfire.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Holly:** My first challenge and I'm not doing too bad, Holly Springwater is in it to win it!

**Wilbur:** Holly scares me. She scares me a lot.

* * *

Serena yawned loudly and Lydia yawned right after her before smacking her lips in tiredness.

"We should really stop yawning." Serena groaned.

"Uh huh." Lydia replied in a half asleep trance.

"I mean we haven't even outlasted Raelynn and she looks utterly exhausted." Serena explained.

"Uh huh." Lydia nodded her eyelids drooping.

"What will the team think?" Serena demanded before shaking her head.

_THUD!_

Serena turned to see Serena fast asleep with her head pressed into her knees while breathing heavily.

"Well she's not last." Serena commented, "But now I'm alone."

Serena turned her head and noticed Jay moving very slowly in contrast to earlier.

"Feet heavy..." Jay muttered as she walked past Serena.

"Hey Jay, what exactly are you doing?" Serena asked.

"If I keep moving I won't fall asleep." Jay replied while forcing her eyelids to stay open.

"I know you're not on me team but can you just stop for a few minutes and stop burning energy?" Serena asked.

"Nope." Jay replied falling onto her bottom, "I've been at this for twelve hours and haven't stopped once."

"You look exhausted." Serena replied.

"Just need a few minutes of rest." Jay replied rolling onto her side and curling into a ball.

"JAY! Don't do that!' Serena exclaimed but it was too late as Jay was already sucking her thumb while lightly breathing.

"I need to find someone to talk to." Serena growled standing up and walking towards her teammates.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Serena:** The Awakathon was brutal, either you failed early due to being weak or tired or you lasted long enough to have no one to talk to... Well at least no one you liked it talk to.

* * *

**Fourteen Hour Mark**

* * *

"How are you two still awake?" George demanded as he faced Duke and Conner.

"Easy, years of partying." Conner explained.

"If I can survive a hockey tournament I can survive with less than five hours of sleep." Duke added, "I'm wide awake."

Duke's eye twitched giving away exactly how tired he was at this point, the sun was about to dip into the lake and it would be gruelling trying to stay awake in the dark.

"Uh-huh." George muttered crossing his arms, "You know what the difference between you two and me is?"

"We're hot?" Duke guessed.

"I'm going to succeed in this challenge whether you like it or not." George exclaimed, "If you two just want to assume you'll win while doing whatever you want you have another thing coming to you."

"George, there is a fine line between being a try hard like yourself and an actual player like us." Conner explained clapping his hands together and smirking at the other boy.

"I think George here needs to be taught a little lesson about superiority." Duke grunted cracking his knuckles.

"Won't Chris get mad if you injure someone onscreen?" George asked backing away slowly.

"Do I look like I care George?" Duke demanded, "I'm tired and you're pissing me off!"

Silence.

"LEAVE!" Duke yelled angrily.

'Eep!" George squeaked before dashing off as quickly as possible.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**George:** I'm starting to think the Alpha males on our team aren't just rude but they're violent and lazy at the same time. The only reason Conner and Duke haven't passed out yet is because they are tough players and if that makes them cocky I don't know what won't.

**Duke:** George is starting to get almost as annoying as Jarvis, Almost.

**Conner:**Who cares if Duke is a jerk to George, less dirt on my hands but I still get what I want.

* * *

A light snoring could be heard from below the tree Luiza was sitting in and she looked down to see Ion passed out with his limbs splayed out awkwardly. He'd been trying to sleep and now he'd just put his team a bit further behind. So Luiza sighed in anger and hopped down to the ground before walking away towards the bonfire pit. Glancing around there appeared to be only fifteen people left, Team Juggernaut was a player ahead and Team Bush was a player behind. Surprisingly Raelynn was still awake and looked determined to stay that way.

As Luiza walked she noticed Serena sitting by herself looking bored.

"Long day?" Luiza asked looking at the sky where stars were beginning to appear.

"Yes." Serena replied, "Lydia fell asleep and she's basically the only girl on my team that I have any similarities to."

"I was stuck with Barbara and Tania for a couple of hours so don't even start complaining." Luiza smirked sitting down next to Serena, "I'm surprised Raelynn is still awake."

"Yeah Lawrence has been talking to her all night." Serena replied, "It's like he wants her to stay up or something."

"He either likes her or wants an alliance with her, it's hard to tell in a game like this." Luiza shrugged, "But it's nice to see your team working together."

"Holly and Wilbur have been sitting together all night." Serena explained pointing to where a tired looking Holly sat next to an even more tired looking Wilbur.

"Only because Sensan told us to." Luiza explained looking at the pair too.

"Why did you guys vote out Kylee anyway?" Serena asked curiously.

"We didn't, someone switched the votes." Luiza replied closing her eyes angrily, "All fingers point at Barbara."

"Is she really that annoying?" Serena asked.

"Yes." Luiza replied giving a vacant stare at the camp, "She can be a good person for a few minutes in the morning and then it's right back to nagging us about not being religious nuts like her."

Serena paused and thought for a minute.

"Sounds a lot like the problems we have with Winston." Serena stated.

"How bad is the Heterophobic Homophobe maker?" Luiza asked while rolling her eyes at the thought of the boy.

"Obnoxious." Serena replied with a sigh, "He hates me the most."

"... Why?" Luiza asked in confusion.

"Because I'm pretty." Serena replied.

"... Why would he find that offensive?" Luiza demanded.

"You tell me." Serena sighed, "He makes little to no sense and most of his reasoning and backing evidence is opinionated."

"Just ignore the jerk and vote him out." Luiza suggested.

"Only problem is that he's got immunity next time we attend a bonfire ceremony." Serena groaned, "And everyone else on the team is awesome, and I'm not kidding."

"Even Joe?" Luiza asked.

"AFRO JOE!" Joe yelled from the distance.

"Does he have supersonic hearing or something?" Luiza asked.

"Maybe." Serena replied before sighing, "What do you think I should do? You're smart."

"In my opinion, ally with people." Luiza replied, "And don't screw up in challenges of course."

"I guess, but don't you feel like you're a target sometimes?"

"Nope." Luiza replied in deadpan, "I've been to one elimination ceremony and it proved that I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"I guess, it's just that Donald can get all strategistic on us, he's gunning for Raelynn you know." Serena pointed out.

"There are people that play that type of game, don't even talk to the guy unless you need to, he won't see you as a threat." Luiza replied before pausing, "THis is boring, I'm going to go see if anything cool is floating in that water at this time of the night."

"Can I come?" Serena asked hopefully.

"As long as you don't mind me muttering and not responding to you while I try to find anything glow in the dark." Luiza shrugged standing up and walking towards the docks.

"I don't mind, you're cool." Serena replied standing up and following her.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Luiza:** (She has her feet against the confessional wall and is leaning on the opposite wall while she holds a ball of yarn and sewing rods) Serena is cool and all but she seems to be overthinking the game, you never overthink this early. She could be useful and seems to like me which is odd seeing as most people would back away slowly if I told them I was going to go ad mutter to myself for fun. Now the problem in this situation is that we're on different teams and I cannot utilize my vote to benefit me. However I can use my strategically mind to not only get her to a point where that extra vote can be used but I can also use it to weaken her team by playing Donald or Lawrence through her. Funny how things are just falling into my lap this early on. (Static cuts her off)

**Serena:** Luiza is quiet a bit different from people I'm used to, she's really exotic. Maybe she can tell me about the types of designer clothes they use in south America or wherever she's from.

* * *

**Fifteen Hour Mark**

* * *

Ace was sitting next to Raelynn and Lawrence looking bored out her mind while Raelynn and Lawrence stared at her like she was from space or something like that. Ace looked back and forth between the two awkwardly. Ac sighed and sat up drawing their attention with her.

"Can I help either of you?" Ace asked, "Or are you so far off the deep end it doesn't matter anymore."

"We just have the stares." Lawrence replied without averting his gaze, " It's basically that we're so tired that we can't shut our eyes."

"It's scaring me so blink or something!" Ace exclaimed.

Lawrence blinked and the creepy stare came back like it had never left.

"That's unnatural." Ace hissed quietly.

"It'll wear off." Lawrence replied and Raelynn nodded, "And then we can talk, but for right now... Shhhhhhhh."

"Did you just shush me?" Ace demanded to which Lawrence nodded, "No one shushes me!"

"I just did." Lawrence replied making Ace sigh.

"Just go splash cold water on your face or something!" Ace ordered.

"That's a temporary solution to use if I feel my eyelids drooping." Lawrence explained, "But you can go right ahead."

"Fine." Ace exclaimed standing up, "But when I get back I expect there to be no staring."

"I make no promises." Lawrence replied while Raelynn nodded out of context.

Ace rolled her eyes and walked down to the Dock of shame hoping that if her team lost she wouldn't be returning here only to never go back to the bonfire pit. It was unlikely but after she'd knocked out Winston who knows what would happen. As she walked she noticed Luiza and Serena on the dock. IT was nice to see a teammate awake and not looking at her unblinkingly.

"Hey Serena." Ace greeted sitting down next to her and pulling her gloves off.

"Evening." Serena nodded as she looked out into the water. The water was ablaze with something mutated that gave off a rainbow of colours that moved like a living painting.

"Are you awake or almost asleep?" Ace asked.

"I've been keeping busy." Serena yawned, "That way I won't fall asleep."

"I see." Ace nodded as she reached into the water and pulled out a handful of water before splashing it I her eyes removing any trace of being tired in a matter of seconds.

"You seem to be taking this challenge well." Serena commented.

"I may not have a big build like Kylee did but I'm tough." Ace replied looking down at her slim shoulders. She then paused and motioned to Luiza, "What''s she doing?"

"No idea." Serena shrugged, "Could be anything."

"Is she... Normal?" Ace asked as she stared at Luiza, "I mean, talking to water isn't exactly something you see every day."

Serena shrugged, "Maybe she isn't talking to water and that's what we're seeing.

"Stop turning into that Sensan kid on her team." Ace ordered narrowing her eyes, "He's all whimsical like that and only speaks in positive tones."

"Nothing wrong with positive." Serena shrugged.

"I guess." Ace shrugged turning her attention to the water, "Some people can afford to be weird."

"What are you in poverty or something?" Serena asked, "Unable to afford new clothes! Oh the horrors!"

"No you idiot!" Ace exclaimed slapping Serena, "I want to enroll in Air cadets!"

"Oh, yeah... That makes a lot more sense..." Serena trailed.

"Yeah." Ace growled.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ace:** Being an only child I know exactly what it's like to be compared to others, that's why I try to stick out, I bet no one else here is ready to sign up for military duty!

* * *

Duke yawned loudly and scratched his back lazily as he stared sleepily into the dying fire.

"Dude, you better not be falling asleep or I will personally kill you." Conner explained.

"Can't help it dude." Duke replied, "Maybe George was rig-"

"Don't even finish that sentence Duke if you value your position on this team." Conner growled narrowing his eyes, "No one is to take his side."

"... I guess you're right." Duke shrugged but he couldn't hide how tired he was and yawned loudly.

"Yawns are contagious you idiot!" Conner exclaimed, "Either keep 'em to yourself or stop altogether."

"Hey! It isn't my fault I'm running on three hours of sleep!" Duke exclaimed pointing a large finger at Conner, "You suggested we stay up all night last night."

"It wasn't all night!" Conner retorted, "You made a decision and stuck with it!"

"CAN YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP?!" Barbara demanded from a few feet away.

Both boys turned to see almost everyone still in the game looking at them in annoyance.

"Not cool guys, not cool at all." Donald growled whilist shaking his head with a angry expression.

"Do I look like I care what you think?" Duke demanded, "I can beat anyone up so come at me if you have a problem."

Donald would have advanced if Lawrence and Raelynn hadn't grabbed his arms and dragged him back down.

"You think this is funny don't you tough guy?!" Donald demanded in a snarl.

"Maybe I do." Duke grinned, "Got a problem with that?"

"Maybe I do." Donald growled as a retort as he shrugged his teammates off and sat back down with a steaming expression.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Raelynn:** Men. (Static cuts her off)

**Barbara:** Men (Static cuts her off)

**Holly:** Men. (Static cuts her off)

**Lawrence:** Men. (Static cuts him off)

* * *

**Seventeen Hour Mark**

* * *

_"Is it normal to see a purple aura around people?" Joe asked as he stared at Donald and Lawrence._

_"Just turn the other way." Donald suggested moving Joe's head away from everyone._

_"May I ask why?" Joe asked but he didn't get a response, "Guys?"_

_Joe turned and no one was there._

_"GUYS?!" Joe screamed._

* * *

"WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!" Donald yelled and Joe's eyes shot open and he looked at his teammates.

"I fell asleep?" Joe asked.

"Yep." Donald replied.

"Lost our team's lead?" Joe asked.

"Pretty much." Donald replied.

...

"I'm going to go now..." Joe trailed walking away awkwardly.

"You do that." Donald grunted crossing his arms as Joe walked away in shame and embarrassment.

"How long has this been going on now?' Raelynn asked with a long and drawn out yawn.

"About Seventeen Hours." Donald replied.

"I think my brain is asleep by this point." Raelynn groaned rubbing her temples, "But I can't fall asleep or we lose the challenge."

"That's a pretty solid reason to stay awake." Lawrence noted, "Even I don't usually stay up this late."

"Do you think this will go on for three days like in season One?" Raelynn asked.

"Maybe, depends on how strong certain people are." Donald explained, "For example, Jarvis doesn't even look tired in the least."

"Neither does Sensan." Lawrence added, "And Heck even you look wide awake."

"Ace and Luiza didn't seem very sleepy last time I saw them." Raelynn noted, "What was that two, three hours ago?"

"Actually it was about an hour ago." Lawrence replied reading the time off his watch.

"Ugh, why des time move so slow when you're tired?" Raelynn sighed.

"Because Chris sucks, that's why." Donald replied.

"Since there are only fourteen of us left if I last until the final ten is the deal still on?" Raelynn asked.

"Nope." Donald replied, "Twenty fours hours or nothing, you still have another seven to go before you can do anything."

"Great." Raelynn sighed, "Now what?"

"We can discuss politics." Lawrence suggested.

"Oh Boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Donald exclaimed excitedly while Raelynn groaned and slapped her forehead.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Raelynn:** Politics? How is that not sleep inducing?

* * *

"I'm starting to get tired." Holly stated in a monotone voice, "Isn't that exciting! YAY!"

No response.

"Wilbur I need you to agree with me." Holly growled in an annoyed tone.

No response.

"HEY DUNDERHEAD!" Holly yelled startling Wilbur who had been sleeping with his head in his fist leaving a large red mark.

"Has we won?" Wilbur asked before being smacked by Holly.

"No, you fell ASLEEP!" Holly screamed startling the boy.

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" Wilbur exclaimed cowering under his hands like Holly would actually start beating him.

"What are you doing?" Holly demanded.

"Cowering." Wilbur whimpered, "You'll hit me again."

Holly smacked her forehead and groaned upon hearing this.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Wilbur asked looking around awkwardly.

"How about this Wilbur, We have four players left and Team Bush has four players left. What does that mean?" Holly asked like she was speaking to a young child.

"Team Juggernaut has five players?" Wilbur guessed.

"Wrong." Holly replied crossing her arms, "We could lose this one again because of you!"

"But Ion and Tania also fell asleep." Wilbur pointed out.

"You know how in season one during the first elimination it was between the people that chickened out for elimination?" Holly asked, "Now think about it for a second, Ion isn't going to receive votes, but you and Tania will."

"Oh my god!" Wilbur squeaked covering his mouth, "What do I do now?"

"I can't hear you through your hands." Holly replied.

"W-What do I do?" Wilbur asked lowering his hands.

"You need allies to cover for you now and whenever you screw up in the future." Holly explained holding her chin and pretending to think.

"Why do you think i'll screw up in the future?" Wilbur asked curiously.

"If we have a fear challenge, if we have an eating challenge, or heck if we have to jump off the cliff." Holly deadpanned, "You could be on the chopping block due to those fears."

"Oh god! WHo would ally with me if I screw up then?" Wilbur whimpered.

"... HEY!" Holly exclaimed angrily, "What am I chopped liver?"

"Oh... You'd want to ally with me?" Wilbur asked.

"Yeah, look at me, I'm tiny, I don't have the muscle required for this game and I'll definitely rack up votes in the future." Holly explained, "I'll cover your back if you cover mine."

"I don't know." Wilbur replied, "You kind of freak me out with the mood swings."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Holly demanded making Wilbur cringe.

"I-I want t-to be in an alliance." Wilbur mumbled.

"That's better." Holly smiled, "Now if you'll excuse me I'm off to hang out with people still in the challenge."

Holly stood up and walked away making Wilbur sigh and stare at the ground.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Holly:** This game is almost too easy, Wilbur will now just vote with me and as long as I keep playing up the cuteness for the cameras my teammates won't know. They're not exactly the brightest of this year's competitors. However if someone like Scarlett or Winter was here I'd be ratted out already.

**Wilbur:** Maybe Holly's just tired and after the awakathon she'll go back to her normal not scary self.

* * *

Sensan was humming to himself as he walked past Jarvis who appeared to be digging a hole. The strangeness of the situation confused Sensan so he stopped and watched for a few seconds. Jarvis did nothing but continue to dig. So Sensan just rolled his eyes and conntied to walk.

"I FOUND IT!" Jarvis yelled making Sensan stop and turn to see Jarvis holding a pinecone like it was a piece of gold. He then proceeded to drop said pinecone in the hole and dump the pile of dirt on top of it.

"What are you doing?" Sensan asked cocking his head to the side.

"Keepin myself distracted by burying food." Jarvis replied.

"But Pinecones aren't food!" Sensan exclaimed but Jarvis reached forward and grabbed his lips snapping them shut.

"I didn't ask what you considered food." jarvis explained, "Now beat it before I bury you with all my food!"

"OKay I can see when I'm not wanted." Sensan replied holding his arms in the air, "May i ask why you consider it food though?"

"Cause it Ain't addictin'!" Jarvis replied grinning at Sensan with his rotton teeth.

"Have you ever considered brushing?" Sensan asked trying to hold in his disgust.

"Brushin' teeth is addictin' NOW BEAT IT!" Jarvis ordered making Sensan jump and walk away in a quick pace.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Jarvis:**Nosy little bugger ain't he?

* * *

**Eighteen Hour Mark**

* * *

Luia was laying down on the dock staring at the stares whie blinking occasionally, she was now so tired she didn't even feel tired. On a lesser note she didn't feel like moving either.

Laying down next to her were Ace and Serena, both had entirely differant takes on just laying there. Serena looked like she might fall asleep if she sat there any longer while Ace was fidgeting back and forth unable to sit still.

"Your movement is breaking my concentration." Luiza stated loudly breaking the silence that enshrouded the trio.

"Sorry Luiza but i really got to pee." Ace replied biting her lip.

"Then Go pee!" Luiza exclaimed.

"The moment i do though who's going to make sure Serena doesn't become as tired as Sleeping Beauty?" Ace demanded.

"No clue." Luiza replied.

"Why don't you watch her?" Ace asked.

"I would but every muscle in my body suddenly became temporarly immobile." Luiza replied making Ace scowl.

"It's okay guys, I won't fall asleep." Serena mumbled in a sleepy voice.

"And I already have my pilot's licence." Ace scoffed before standing up, "Come on Serena, we need to get your blood flowing again."

"But i feel so nice." Serena replied her face remaining unchanged, "I feel like all my worries have washed away."

"Oh no, she's turned into Tania." Luiza stated with no emotion, "What a shame."

Ace grunted and picked Serena up by the shirt raising her to standing.

"I feel funny." Serena groaned as Ace let go and the girl fell face first into the water.

"Problem solved." Luiza stated loudly as Serena floundered feeling wide awake due to the cold water.

"I'm drowning!" Serena yelled, "If I die save my clothes!"

"The water is knee deep." Ace pointed out, "Just stand up."

Serena sat up and looked around awkwardly, "Oh..."

"See no problem." Luiza pointed out before recieving a glare from Ace.

"You could have helped." Ace grumbled.

"Yeah but my team would have killed me." Luiza laughed before smirking.

"But isn't Serena your friend?" Ace asked.

"Aquainance." Luiza replied, "We've been here a day and you already expect her to be my friend? We just get along."

"She's right." Serena pointed out she crawled onto the dock, "For all I know we're complete opposites."

"So your saying that despite the fact you two get along like best friends you're not going to assume anything?" Ace demanded.

"Well by day five we should know one another better." Serena shrugged.

"I guess..." Ace trailed, "And you are on opposite teams."

"Bingo sister." Luiza grinned, "I would've helped her but the challenge is to outlast other players and that's exactly what I'm up to."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ace:** It wouldn't have hurt her chances if she'd helped Serena though.

**Luiza:** Ace would've done the same thing as me if it had been her teammate. The thing is, if Serena hates me because I'm playing the same game as her she isn't someone I want to be friends with. But she seems to understand and maybe we're just destined to be the final two.

**Serena:** Luiza is my friend but if I want to keep getting to know her she has to play the game hard at the moment. But I doubt she's anything like Heather because she actually has nice moments.

* * *

"I'm tired." Holly complained as she yawned loudly.

"I'm surprised someone as small as you made it this far." Barbara pointed out making Holly's eye twitch.

"Was that a compliment or an insult?" Holly demanded her eyes showing no warmth whatsoever.

Sensan did a double take and her eyes were back to normal, he must have imagined it.

"What does it matter?" Barbara asked while gazing into the distance and taking in the beauty.

"Well if you insulted me that would be so mean." Holly explained sounding sad.

"It's okay Holly." Sensan stated, "Don't burst into tears please."

"If you give her too much comfort she won't be prepared for the world, God made it harsh and only he is salvation." Barbara explained.

"That is weird." Sensan pointed out, "Wouldn't your God make the world nice so we like him more?"

"He works in mysterious ways." Barbara explained.

"Or you're interpreting it wrong." Sensan explained.

"There is no wrong way to interpret something." Barbara explained, "Unless it's stupid and not mine."

"Gee that is totally encompasing the catholic view of God loving all his children." Sensan droned.

"How do you know so much about religion?" Holly asked looking at Sensan curiously.

"I took many philosophy and religion courses for extra credit." Sensan explained, "PLus i'm a... Er..."

Suddenly Barbara whipped around and glared at Sensan.

"I knew it." Barbara seethed narrowing her eyes further and giving her face a snakelike look, "What fake demonic god are you worshipping."

"And now you get to see the crazy side of her religion." Sensan whispered into Holly's ear.

"You're one of those people who are always worshipping some barbaric god from the past that some tribe used!" Barbara exclaimed pointing an finger at her teammate.

"Buddha isn't barbaric." Sensan replied, "Or Tribal."

"Sure it isn't." Barbara growled advancing until she was face to face with her team's leader, "My God is the only god, Got it?!"

"That's a matter of opinion." Sensan replied.

"SHUT IT!" Barbara snapped, "You do realize unless you convert you'll burn in H-"

"I understand your warped point of view." Sensan stated making Barbara scowl, "But Kylee shares the same ideal as you but she was fine with me."

"Maybe Kylee isn't actually a catholic." Barbara pointed out, "She was booted first after all."

"Only because you switched the votes." Holly muttered.

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU!" Barbara yelled scaring Holly, "Atheist swine."

"Isn't that going a bit too far?" Sensan asked before receiving a smack to the face.

Barbara made the I'm watching you hand motion and then walked away her lips pursed very tightly.

"When did Total Drama turn into a religious Battle for supremacy?" Holly asked nervously.

"It isn't one." Sensan replied, "Barbara is just obsessed and crazy."

"So was Kylee actually okay with you and your..." Holly trailed.

"Yep, But for some reason there are people like Barbara, She makes me feel sick just being near her." Sensan grumbled.

"If it's any consolation I'll be voting for her next time we lose." Holly explained, "No one that annoying deserves to be in this game."

"Agreed." Sensan nodded high fiving the much smaller girl.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Holly:** ANd I know exactly how to get another teammate to take the blame.

**Sensan:** Violence is never the answer, neither is insulting someone, Barbara needs to grow up and realize Religion isn't just a tool to use for getting what you want.

**Barbara:** Sensan is a dead man! DEAD MAN!

* * *

**Nineteen Hour Mark**

* * *

"So tired." Duke groaned as he forced his eyes to stay open.

"Dude, if Duncan and Gwen can last three days so can we." Conner growled.

"Oh bite me Conner!" Duke snarled.

"Whoa, what's with the hostility bro?" Conner asked holding his hands up defensively.

"All Challenge you've been bossing me around." Duke growled, "Don't talk to him, stop falling asleep, Blah blah blah!"

"Duke, you're just tired, and grouchy." Conner explained.

"You're not the boss of me." Duke growled.

"Technically I am since I'm team captain." Conner explained.

"That didn't protect Kylee did it?" Duke asked crossing his arms and making his teammate scowl at him.

Both boys continued to glare at each other for several minutes until Jarvis walked past them looking wide awake and dragging a trashbag from the mess hall behind him.

"Should we put this argument aside until freaks like him are gone?" Conner asked.

"Yes." Duke nodded as he watched Jarvis walk away, "But the moment he's gone."

"We'll leave that to future Conner and Duke." Duke suggsted to which Conner nodded.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Conner: **By that point I'm hoping his big ego takes a break.

**Duke:** Maybe I'm just tired but I'm not usually the one taking orders, I'm team captain all the time! Got that?!

* * *

As the campers grew steadily more tired and bored with their surroundings people were starting to feel the pain of staying awake this long. And it seemed like Team Juggernaut was holding a sure lead on the other teams. As Time passed Holly couldn't take it anymore and fell over and began breathing softly into the dirt, Duke grew even more sleepy looking, Serena started to shiver due to being soaked, and everyone had moved towards the firepit for warmth.

"Are we allowed to leave and grab sweaters?" Serena asked while visibly shaking.

"I wouldn't bet on it." Luiza replied from her seat next to her.

"She wouldn't be cold if you'd just helped me." Ace muttered.

"Well SORRY!" Luiza exclaimed.

"Can we stop arguing?" Serena asked, "It's my own fault."

"Whatever." Ace growled, "I still don't approve of Luiza's methods."

"Bite me." Luiza taunted.

"Will you girls just stop arguing, you're making my brain hurt." Raelynn ordered while glaring at her teammates and Luiza.

Both girls pursed their lips and held their tongues so they didn't make the Insomniac any more annoyed.

"I'm actually surprised you made it this far Raelynn, Good thing I didn't make any bets about you falling asleep." Conner smirked.

"Keep your bets to your own team Conner." Donald ordered.

"I didn't invite you over here." Conner stated crossing his arms.

"What are you going to do about it?" Donald asked his entire chest rippling from the muscles under his skin.

"Probably nothing, But you guys can go get more firewood, that would be useful." Conner stated putting his feet up on the stump Holly had been sitting on before she passed out.

"Why don't you get more firewood?" Donald asked.

"Because it isn't my teammate who will freeze to death if I don't." Conner replied while pointing at Serena who looked cold enough to have icicles hanging off her.

"He makes a good point." Lawrence shrugged as Raelynn began to nod off and he grabbed her arm an shook her awake.

"Fine, I'll be back in a few minutes." Donald sighed standing up.

"I got nothing better to do." Luiza sighed stretching and standing up.

"What are you doing?" Barbara asked standing up and blocking Luiza's path, "Serena's on another team."

"So." Luiza shrugged, "If that fire gets any lower she won't be the only one shivering."

Barbara was about to respond when Sensan cut her off.

"She's right Barbara, Plus we all benefit from more firewood." Sensan explained making Barbara sit down and Luiza grin at her smugly before walking off with Donald.

"They're probably going to make a purple." Barbara growled.

"No we aren't!" Luiza called back obviously hearing what Barbara had muttered.

Barbara pursed her lips and fell silent much to everyone's relief.

"So Warshippers? How does it feel to suck so much?" Conner asked with a smirk making Barbara and Sensan shoot him glares while the four members of Team Juggernaut fell silent and glanced at the two teammates awaiting a response.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Barbara asked.

"Don't grace them with a response." Sensan warned before Barbara shot daggers at him and returned her gaze back to the larger boy in front of her.

"Well you guys are at only three players left." Conner shrugged, "I could last all night but you guys look tired."

"Wanna meet my fist?!" Barbara demanded as Sensan and Lawrence grabbed her and tried to drag her back while she slowly advanced despite their best efforts.

"Ooh, I'm so scared of the ****** Catholic girl." Conner taunted waving his arms about sarcastically.

**BAM!**

Conner lay sprawled on the ground groaned while Barbara glared at him with her fist still raised ready for another hit.

"SAY THAT AGAIN!" Barbara ordered.

"Oh my God, you don't have to be so violent!" Conner exclaimed.

**BAM!**

Now Barbara's shoe pattern was embedded in his face in the form of a bright red spot.

"NEVER SPEAK THE LORD'S NAME IN VAIN!" Barbara yelled as Raelynn and Ace helped Lawrence and Sensan hold her back.

Conner smartly kept his mouth shut and stared at Barbara with a hatred that boiled in his eyes.

Duke however felt tougher than usual.

"What a Whacko." Duke commented with a laugh as if he expected everyone to join in on his Joke.

They didn't, all four people restraining Barbara began to back away as she began shaking and turned to the boy with her eye twitching.

"Whacko?" Barbara asked with a pissed off smile plastered on her face.

"Uh-Oh..." Ace trailed.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Conner:** Duke is too cocky sometimes, He literally thought he could insult Barbara and not suffer consequences even after she beat the pulp out of me, someone needs an ego check.

**Barbara:** No one calls me crazy, NO ONE!

**Raelynn:** I think I'm so tired I can't even fall asleep, I haven't felt this awake in months.

**Duke:** Hah! After I lost most of the feeling in my face Barbara totally gave up. HA- (he cringes and holds his jaw in pain.)

* * *

"-I just can't seem to decide if certain players are useless, I mean everyone is at least helpful in one category, Maybe I should just wait." Donald pondered after a long winded speech about his team, "What do you think?"

"Honestly I don't care." Luiza replied as she stuffed another log from the pile near the lodge under her arm, "Just vote off whoever happens to be useless, that will help your team move forward. Now will you help me with this wood or am I going to have to hit you with one?"

"I'm just not sure if everyone is useless, they all have advantages." Donald sighed.

His response was getting whacked in the arm by a thick log.

"WOOD!" Luiza ordered pointing at the woodpile, "You can talk and gather."

"Okay, Okay I get the message." Donald replied as he began to rapidly pick up logs while Luiza stood near him indifferently, "So any reason you wanted to come get wood with me?"

"Because the fire was going to die." Luiza replied, "And two people can carry more, why did you catch some sort of double meaning from it?"

"No it's just that in this type of game people usually form alliances or talk strategy when they're together." Donald explained whilist rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah I don't exactly know anything about you and you seem to think Serena is useless so why exactly would I ally with you or reveal my strategy?" Luiza asked staring at the boy expecting an immediate response.

"Um... What does Serena have to do with any of this?" Donald asked.

"We get along, your move." Luiza replied.

"What is this Chess?" Donald asked cocking an eyebrow.

"No." Luiza replied bluntly, "I'm just waiting for the next question."

"Any particular reason you favor Serena over anyone else on my team?" Donald asked confused by Luiza's strange attitude.

"Well for one she doesn't stare at me awkwardly like you do, and two, If we were n the same team we'd have an alliance going." Luiza replied while ruffling out a crease in her dress, "Now if we're done playing twenty questions can we get back to the campfire, it's not exactly warm out here."

"Wait, what if I protect Serena from the vote and keep her in my alliance until the merge hits, will you let me in on that alliance?" Donald asked.

"Please tell me you aren't one of those guys who makes a million deals in the first few days but only sticks to the beneficial ones." Luiza stated bluntly.

"Hey is it worth a shot?" Donald asked with a curt smile.

"I guess." Luiza shrugged as she started walking back to the bonfire, "Now enough speaking, there are people to warm!"

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** Well Luiza is smart, and she guessed my strategy, I may step on a few toes but those toes will be eliminated before they can lash back with a kick.

**Luiza:** Donald is both untrustworthy and completely trustworthy, it's all a mind game, if he gets any vibe that you're astray your butt is gone before you can even realize he's playing you, But trust me when I say that won't help when everyone figures it out.

* * *

**Twenty Two Hour Mark**

* * *

Raelynn yawned loudly as she stared at the fire trying to stay awake.

"Don't fall asleep." Lawrence stated with a smile looking equally tired, "It's almost been twenty four hours so you can fall asleep when Chris comes back and tries to make us fall asleep."

"Good luck with that Chris." George smirked, "I may not look it but I'm wide awake."

"And this jaw pain keeps chasing away my sleepiness." Duke added.

"Let him try with fairy Tales and boring history books!" Ace exclaimed, "He's going to have to hit me with his best shot."

"Hey at least your team has more than three members at this point." Luiza pointed out while motioning to Barbara who was beginning to show signs of weariness and Sensan who looked like he always did.

"It would be six but I knocked Winston out a few hours back." Ace commented.

"Why'd you do that?" Lawrence asked curiously.

"Do I even have to answer that?" Ace asked.

"Fair enough." Lawrence shrugged, "I'm surprised Ion fell asleep, he seemed like one of your best players."

"He thr-" Sensan started but cut himself off before he gave his teammate away.

"Thr- what?" Barbara asked, "Are you trying to sound like Lightning?"

"N-no." Sensan replied, "Just forget I said anything."

Barbara looked from Sensan towards Ion suspiciously but didn't say a word.

"Wow, that convinced me so much." Luiza pointed out sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Hey don't judge me!' Sensan exclaimed.

"OH we are." Conner smirked.

Sensan just stared at him in annoyance and silence fell over the group.

"... So how about them Yankees?" George asked breaking the silence.

"Seriously? I mean, Seriously?" Lawrence asked sighing due to the bad icebreaker.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**George:** What? Silence makes me sleepy.

* * *

Duke groaned loudly while rubbing his temples, he felt so tired due to how little sleep he was running on and the fact his sleeping schedule had been thrown off by the early wakeup call.

"Human's aren't meant to stay awake this long." Duke groaned holding his face in his hands.

"Well I'm not tired." Luiza replied smugly.

"Oh go drown in a Well." Duke grunted.

"I would but I have a sense of self preservation." Luiza replied bothering him.

"Don't shut your eyes." George ordered his teammate.

"I'm trying but I can't help it." Duke groaned slumping forward and rubbing his scalp with his fingernails.

"Jump in the lake, stand up, I don't care just do something before it's too late!" George ordered.

"If you think it's a good idea I'm not doing it." Duke replied making George sigh.

"Duke thinks he's so tough but he's about to fall asleep like a baby." Jarvis laughed pointing at his teammate.

"Think it's funny?" Duke asked his hand shooting out and catching Jarvis' shirt.

"No, it's hilarious." Jarvis replied making Duke grunt and push him back down to the ground.

"Duke, that's enough." Conner ordered, "I know you're grumpy and all but we need Jarvis alive to win this challenge."

"Fine." Duke grumbled crossing his arms and glaring at Jarvis who grinned nervously.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Duke:** You've got to remember that we got barely anything for dinner, I had a headache, and we were covered in bug bites, mutant bug bites.

* * *

**Twenty Four Hour Mark**

* * *

The sixteen campers sat around the fire looking like they might pass out any minute when Chris walked up with his air horn.

"We can't have that now can we." Chris grinned holding the horn in the air and blasting it waking up everyone and startling the final twelve into wakefulness.

"What time is it?" Luiza asked blinking and rubbing her eyes.

"Eight in the morning." Chris replied pulling out a sheet of paper, "I need Sensan, Luiza, Barbara, Donald, Lawrence, Ace, Serena, Raelynn, Conner, Duke, George, and Jarvis to remain here while the rest of you can get lost, you all failed your teams."

Anyone who had fallen asleep looked at their teams nervously (With the exception of Ion) and were either pleased or upset by the numbers they still retained.

"Get going we got this." Luiza grinned stretching and looking somewhat awake.

Donald didn't seem to happy with Winston, Lydia, and Joe however as they walked away.

"I can't feel my face." Raelynn complained.

"Then fall asleep." Ace suggested.

"I'm too tired for that." Raelynn replied making Ace and Donald exchange a confused look.

"You twelve managed to stay awake through the night but things are only going to get harder from here on out." Chris explained as each camper was handed food consisting of yogurt packages close to the expiration date, canned orange juice, and what appeared to be blueberry muffins.

"Are the muffins laced with sleeping powder?" Donald asked.

"Either that or Coffee, I honestly can't remember." Chris replied with a grin.

"Not risking it." Donald growled putting his muffin of the ground beside him only to have Jarvis snatch it and gobble it down like a starved raccoon.

Raelynn went straight for the juice while ace tore open the Yogurt and ate it rapidly.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ace:** Pilots sometimes have to eat as quickly as they can before a flight, But if I finish my military service uninjured I might become a airline pilot and then get to eat airport food, Mmmmm... Airport Food.

* * *

Conner looked from the muffin to Chris suspiciously while Duke just sat there as if he didn't even notice the food.

"Hey Duke you going to eat that?" George asked pointing at Duke.

"Huhghzzzzz..." Duke drawled drool coming from his mouth before he fell forward and began snoring.

"And Team Bush is down again, tied with the resident losers." Chris grinned as Jarvis poked Duke's butt with a stick and gathering an annoyed look from Conner and George.

"Maybe we won't lose this one." Barbara pointed out making Luiza and Sensan shoot her a disapproving look.

"Now, seeing as you're all fed let's begin with making your challenge a little bit harder." Chris grinned as an intern wheeled over a TV that was plugged into a mobile generator.

"How is a movie going to put us to sleep?" Ace demanded crossing her arms.

"Oh this isn't a movie." Chris replied grinning evilly, "We'll be watching a documentary that explains every aspect of the Two Thousand and Eight Stock Market crash."

Several people groaned while George looked excited.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**George:** How is that supposed to make us fall asleep, it's economics! YEAH!

**Raelynn:** I never get to watch TV so this should be a help rather than a hindrance. And maybe some noise will keep me from drifting off.

* * *

"_... Due to the unforeseen consequences people were suddenly living in houses they couldn't afford and slowly houses were being abandoned because people weren't making enough money-"_ A man explained in a very monotone voice while pausing every few seconds in an annoying matter, some people were staring at the documentary in boredom while others covered their ears and tried to concentrate on something that would keep them awake.

"Why do history nuts always sound so boring?" Lawrence complained while Raelynn shrugged intently watching the video like she'd never seen a documentary before.

"It's because they have nothing better to do then teach." Donald replied.

"I know that's crazy isn't it?!" Luiza asked with a wide eyed grin.

"Did you drink coffee or something?" Donald asked, "Because you're never this hyper."

"Either she's immune to sleeping medication or Serena's wasn't laced with caffeine." Ace replied pointing at Where Serena sat looking like she'd just entered a coma.

"Hey Serena, are you awake?" Donald asked.

"Huh?" Serena asked before falling flat on her face and falling asleep.

"Eh, she lasted Twenty Four hours." Ace shrugged, "More than we can say for Lydia and Joe."

"And team Juggernaut loses their fist member in hours, your lead isn't looking so large now is it?' Chris asked with a smirk.

"Hey if Raelynn has lasted this long I can last longer." Donald stated, "Don't question my ability to perform in a challenge."

"I won't take offense it that statement." Raelynn replied while still staring at the screen.

Ace hit Donald with a punch to the arm and it didn't seem to affect him.

The Contestants continued to watch as the documentary just showcased a house for a couple of minutes while bad and sleep inducing music played. It was exceeding long and no dialogue was played not that anyone besides George and Raelynn could notice seeing as everyone else hated history classes.

"Chris can we stop?" Donald asked with a sigh after the commentator had to look back on his notes due to how cheap the production was.

"What?" Chris asked looking up from his phone, "Did you say something Donald?"

"Yes." Donald replied his eye twitching, "Yes I did."

"I don't care." Chris replied bluntly returning to his cellphone.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** Chris pisses me off sometimes. Scratch that, all the time.

* * *

**Twenty Six Hour Mark**

* * *

After two boring hours with no one falling asleep the documentary finally ended and everyone sighed in relief.

"Who's ready for part two?" Chris asked.

Luiza screamed and pulled her shoe off throwing it at the DVD case and knocking it to the ground where Donald crushed it underfoot.

"Oops." Donald shrugged.

Chris looked angry and snapped his fingers.

"What is that going to accomplish?" Luiza asked before being hit in the neck by a dart and falling over unconscious.

"That isn't fair!" Sensan exclaimed.

"Blame her negative attitude." Chris replied, "Does anyone else have a complaint to file?"

Everyone shook their heads no in response.

"Good, Now let's really test your endurance." Chris grinned making everyone groan.

As the groaned Chef handed out exceptionally soft blankets to each of the nine campers still conscious.

"What are these supposed to do?" Ace asked as she was handed the blanket.

"Wrap yourselves in them!" Chris ordered.

"No way!" Ace exclaimed, "That'll make me fall asleep for sure."

"Anyone who doesn't do it can join Luiza on the ground." Chris ordered making everyone obey in fear of getting their team the loss.

"So soft." Conner smiled.

"This blanket is addicting." Jarvis complained.

"Meh." Donald shrugged.

"Great this will help a lot." Raelynn grumbled.

"Be happy you're in the upper half of our team." Lawrence muttered.

"At this rate no one will last more than a day and a half." Barbara grunted.

"Challenge accepted!" Ace declared.

"That wasn't a challenge." Barbara grumbled.

"Stop ripping off adult sitcoms." Lawrence warned before yawning loudly.

Yawns are contagious!" Barbara exclaimed.

"You can't prove that." Lawrence scowled.

"Okay, they're likely contagious you blubbering idiot!" Barbara exclaimed glaring at the boy.

"What proof do you have?" Lawrence demanded.

Barbara pointed at Raelynn who looked like she might fall asleep and never wake up.

"How is it an insomniac lasted a day without sleep?" Ace asked.

"You just answered your own question." Lawrence replied with a sigh.

"How?" Ace asked.

"She has trouble falling asleep!" Lawrence exclaimed, "And she's really committed."

"That still doesn't make any sense." Ace replied angrily.

"Everyone, we're just tired, there's no need to fight." Sensan explained.

"Actually keep fighting, our bloodthirsty fans love this type of drama." Chris grinned earning a hard stare from Sensan that just said: No.

"I'm, pretty sure your fans resent being called that." Lawrence pointed out.

"They still tune in every week so I don't believe you." Chris replied while defiantly crossing his arms.

"Whatever you want to believe." Lawrence sighed.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Raelynn:** I have a massive headache, I don't know how much longer I'll last.(Raelynn groans and hangs her head)

* * *

**Thirty Hour Mark**

* * *

"Wow you guys are tough." Chris smirked as all the campers still sat wrapped in their blankets glaring at him.

"How long has it been?" Lawrence asked as Raelynn stared blankly at the ground beside him.

"Thirty Hours." Chris replied making the campers groan.

"I'm dying!" Conner exclaimed, "This much sleeplessness isn't good for my facial features.

"Suck it up." George ordered.

"You suck it up!" Conner spat back.

"I have Ta admit dat I am starting to feel sleepy." Jarvis stated.

"No Jarvis!" George exclaimed, "We can't lose our lead."

**Thud!**

The campers turned to see Raelynn completely asleep and looking like she was never going to wake up again.

"Ouch." Donald cringed, "That'll hurt when she wakes up."

"No doubt." Ace nodded.

Now that only eight campers remained Chris seemed eager to move on to the next torture.

"Okay, you can drop the blankets everyone." Chris replied as the campers dumped the blankets just as a chilly wind picked up.

Sensan looked into the distance and swallowed nervously, a storm was rolling in their direction and would hit by nightfall or sooner.

"Can we have lunch?" Barbara demanded holding her stomach, "I'd like to thank God for something."

"As a matter of fact Lunch will be here soon." Chris grinned.

"It's two in the afternoon, Even Gruel would taste good by now." Donald replied.

"That's what you get for giving your food to Jarvis." Ace replied crossing her arms.

"Wait, Donald did what?" Chris asked.

"I didn't eat that laced Muffin." Donald replied.

"As the rules state, you now get a free vote at the next elimination ceremony." Chris smirked.

"Wait Chef was serious about that?" Donald gasped.

"Very serious." Chris replied, "Is there anything else I should know Ace?"

"Yeah Ace, want to cause me more trouble?" Donald asked glaring at his teammate.

"Hey it's your own fault and Chris would have found out anyway when he reviewed the footage." Ace replied crossing her arms and returning the glare.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** Ace is going down! No one tattles on me, No one!

* * *

As Ace and Donald exchanged heated glares Conner yawned loudly.

"You'd better not fall asleep." George stated in a hissing manner.

"I'm surprised someone like you made it this far." Conner replied poking George in the chest roughly.

"I'm surprised you made it this far with s little sleep." George replied crossing his arms and glaring at Conner.

"We don't need to fight do we?" Sensan asked Barbara from not too far away.

"Buddhist freak." Barbara growled.

"Okay then." Sensan sighed upset Luiza wasn't there to argue with the religious extremist.

"Okay campers who's ready for the next challenge of endurance?" Chris asked.

"Say what now?" George asked.

Chris grinned broadly as soothing classical music began playing from a nearby speaker embedded in a tree.

Several campers grew worried while Lawrence smiled happy with the music, Donald looked indifferent and Conner covered his ears.

"Why are you cringing?" George asked curiously.

"Because I hate this ****!" Conner growled.

"How could you hate classical music?" Lawrence asked with a gasp of shock.

"Why would I listen to music my great grandfather grew up with?" Conner asked, "I much prefer modern music with electric guitars, awesome drum solos, and wicked cool performers. Compare that to dimpy classical."

"It's just my opinion." Lawrence replied.

"Your opinion is wrong!" Conner exclaimed.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Lawrence:** What part of opinion did he miss?

* * *

**Thirty Five Hour Mark**

* * *

As the campers continued to listen to soothing classical music Barbara fell over and began snoring softly after falling on her back which left Sensan as the only member of The Warshippers still awake. Conner had spent five torturous hours listening to his most hated Genre while Lawrence let the music flow through his head as he aydreamed about who knows what, but one thing was for certain Chris' plan to wear the remaining seven down wasn't working.

"Wow, you campers are tougher than I thought." Chris smirked as he walked up to the cast.

"May I ask where you've been the last five hours?" Donald prodded.

"I was taking a nap, because seeing as it is Seven PM, we'll be testing you a lot tonight." Chris explained earning groans from the campers, "We'll read fairy tales, feed you sleeping medication laced in your dinner, and even play more whimsical music.

"No way!" Conner exclaimed standing up, "I am not sitting through another couple of hours of that stupid music!"

"But won't that cost your team a member if you quit?" Chris asked with a smirk.

"I'm pretty sure Jarvis can outlast Sensan over there!" Conner exclaimed pointing his teammate who at that very moment fell over fast asleep.

"You were saying?" Chris asked with a smirk.

"Fine!" Conner exclaimed sitting back down and scowling at the host.

"Looks like I was wrong Juggernaut, you guys may keep that lead after all." Chris smirked as he was handed a book that looked very plain.

"Don't even start." Conner growled.

"Yeah, would you like the same fate as Luiza the DVD destroyer?" Chris asked to which Conner shook his head no, "Good because I have trained the interns to shoot you guys if you don't listen to me."

"Proceed." Conner sighed putting his face in his hands.

"You shouldn't-" George started.

"Shut up George." Conner ordered without looking up.

George shrugged and sat back.

"We will now recount the adventurous retelling of last season's final five challenge, Dummies and Dragons." Chris grinned, "Adapted by Boring Mc detail the V and published by little PUT YOUR CHILD TO SLEEP publications. Ahem, Once Upon A Time on an island somewhere in beautiful, colourful, smelly, unsafe-"

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ace:** Who knew you could turn such an action packed and funny episode into a dry two hour long book that made me want to rip my ears off due to the detail. (Ace cringes) Sorry my brain hurts from all the new words I learned, it was like reading a Thesaurus for fun. (static cuts her off)

* * *

**Twenty Seven Hour Mark**

* * *

"-And so with a longing, dreadfully longing look down The challenge was won and our heroes could rest." Chris concluded slamming the book shut and looking disappointed by the fact no one had fallen asleep yet.

"Who knew you could get more detailed than Moby Dick." Lawrence stated dryly.

"You've read that?" Donald asked.

"Yes." Lawrence replied.

"I'm impressed." Donald nodded while crossing his arms.

"So Campers, I see none of you six are willing to give up easily." Chris stated while glaring at them, "I am going to make things miserable for you!"

"Too late." Donald drawled making Ace snicker.

"Anyway, It's about time we fed you again so... CHEF!" Chris exclaimed as Chef wheeled forward six bowls of soup that looked absolutely amazing and edible.

"What are the others eating?" Sensan asked.

"Stuff." Chef replied with no hesitation.

"Here we have six bowls of delicious soup cooked to the best of Chef's culinary abilities." Chris explained, "Five of them are normal, Delicious, and probably will keep you awake."

"He's going to say but." Donald stated dryly.

"But the last bowl is laced with enough tranquilizers to knock out a full grown elephant." Chris concluded, "You'll fall over within seconds of tasting it."

"But if I get that my team loses." Sensan groaned.

"It's either eat this or risk collecting a vote at the next elimination ceremony like Donald." Chris replied stepping back and letting the contestants stare at the soup.

"So who's first?" Lawrence asked.

"No one is allowed to eat until everyone has a bowl or quits." Chris stated, "So no waiting until the fifth person drinks to pick."

Donald snapped his fingers in anger while Sensan walked up and sighed grabbing a bowl before sitting down.

"What harm can it do?" Ace asked standing up and grabbing a bowl, "Whoever gets this got eliminated by Chris and it's not their own fault, right Donald."

"You've got it." Donald nodded.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** Unless it's Ace, i'll blame Ace anyway for gathering me that vote. (Donald crosses his arms)

* * *

Every camper had grabbed soup and was now staring at the bowls nervously.

"Staring isn't going to prevent someone from falling asleep." Chris pointed out.

"He's right." Sensan replied taking a bite and awaiting the tranquilizers to kick in.

They didn't.

"Looks like Sensan chose wisely." Chris remarked.

"You're really testing my patience." Conner growled taking a bite and sitting there waiting only to realize he could eat in peace.

"Maybe Chef forgot the tranquilizers." Lawrence pointed out.

"Doubtful." Ace replied taking a drink directly from the bowl and seeing as she didn't fall over that meant either Lawrence, George, or Donald had a tainted bowl.

"Screw waiting." Donald growled drinking and smirking as he noticed how awake he was.

Lawrence and George exchanged a nervous look knowing they were at a fifty fifty split. It was like flipping a coin.

"Let's drink at the same time." Lawrence suggested.

"Good plan." George nodded before both boys ate a spoonful and looked at each other with smirks.

"CHEF!" Chris whined.

Before Chef could answer George grew wide eyed when his stomach growled and he fell over.

"Well looks like Conner and Sensan have the same chance of winning now." Chris laughed as Conner groaned.

"I like our odds." Donald smirked.

"Ditto." Ace agreed high fiving him.

Conner simply sighed loudly due to how tired he was.

* * *

**Forty Two Hour Mark**

* * *

"it's crazy right, so little sleep and so much time, it's crazy isn't it? All our friends are leaving one by one." Lawrence laughed crazily as he sat in an eggshell position next to Ace.

"Dude, you're driving me nuts." Ace replied glaring at him.

"What can I say?" Lawrence replied his eye twitching, " Forty Two hours with no sleep can do that to you, oh wait! Chris woke us up at Seven so it's been Forty Three hours if you count the one before the challenge!"

The final five campers had been left alone again and Chris had cleared out the many that had fallen asleep in the last eighteen hours. It was quite clear that the campers were tired and bored out of their minds, let alone the fact Chris' games had taken a major toll on all of them.

"I think some of those tranquilizers were dropped in my soup." Conner groaned.

"It's been five hours I'm sure they would've kicked in by now if they had been." Sensan replied as he sat in the lotus position with his eyes shut.

"Dude aren't your eyes being shut going to make you fall asleep faster?" Donald asked.

"Maybe, but it sure is relaxing." Sensan replied with a shrug.

"You know I think me and you got this challenge in the bag Donald." Ace grinned as she looked over Conner who had his eyes drooping, Lawrence who was in overdrive, and Sensan who's body physically showed tiredness.

"I wouldn't get cocky Ace, Look where that got Luiza." Donald pointed out.

"Sure, but she was knocked out by a Chris related infraction, these guys look like they won't last the night." Ace replied, "And then we win a clue to that hidden immunity idol shaped like our host's head."

"I'm more concerned with winning invincibility so we can pick someone to eliminate, like someone who betrays a teammate and rats them out for skipping a meal." Donald explained.

"I'm not an idiot Donald." Ace replied narrowing her eyes.

"It was a joke, how likely am I to be eliminated after my performance today... and yesterday?" Donald lied raising his arms and laughing awkwardly.

Ace just stared at him blankly.

"Whatever." Ace sighed.

"So... Who's going next, wow I'm wide awake and changing subjects more than Lydia, so cool!" Lawrence exclaimed raising his hands in the air before falling over unconscious.

"Finally." Conner groaned, "I thought he's never shut up."

"Like you're going to last much longer." Ace replied.

"Whatever, I can stay awake all night." conner replied crossing his arms confidently.

* * *

"AND TEAM BUSH LOSES THE CHALLENGE!" Chris exclaimed waking Conner up.

"Who, what? What time is it?" Conner asked.

* * *

_Forty Eight Hour Mark_

* * *

"Does it matter?" Chris asked with a laugh as Donald, Ace, and Sensan smiled triumphantly knowing the stakes weren't as high, "Because of your carelessness about sleep you fell asleep hours before we hit the two day mark and cost your team immunity in the crucial first days of the game."

"No way! I lasted the longest on my team!" Conner yelled standing up so he could glare Chris right in the eyes.

"True but did I forget to mention that George could've outlasted you if not for that teensy little soup incident?" Chris asked, "Plus this was an individual challenge so you still failed your team... Actually your entire team failed your team but you made it furthest."

"This can't be happening!" Conner exclaimed angrily.

"It is, But long story short your team will go to bonfire ceremony, your team will vote someone off, someone will not collect a marshmallow, someone will take a ride on boat of losers and leave Wawanakwa!" Chris explained with very prominent hand motions.

"And they can't return ever, I get it!" Conner exclaimed, "I'm going to go take a nap!"

With that being said Conner stormed off with a look of pure rage on his face.

"So we have a challenge to finish." Chris smirked as the campers exchanged glances, "Team Juggernaut you have an advantage and Team Warshippers you're not done yet."

"So are we going to just sit here and wait for someone to fall asleep?" Ace asked.

"Nope, we're going to keep this entertaining." Chris replied with a smirk.

* * *

"The blindfold doesn't hinder me!" Donald exclaimed as he sat on his stump with his legs and arms crossed.

"It's so you don't open those eyes." Chris replied, "After studying Sensan for a few hours we decided that a relaxing meditation period would weed out someone that isn't Sensan and make the challenge more interesting. But to make it fair Sensan is also blindfolded and required for this exercise." Chris explained as Ace tugged at her sleeves and Sensan remained totally quiet."

"This sucks." Ace growled as she pulled off her aviation jacket revealing a pink T-Shirt with a Blue Skull on it.

"Nice shirt." Donald complimented.

"You can't even see it." Ace growled.

"I know." Donald replied.

"Anyway, you will be led through a series of meditative breathing rituals that stimulate sleeping. " Chris explained, "Everyone ready?"

"No." Ace replied crossing her arms.

"Ace." Chris stated dryly.

"Fine, I'm ready." Ace sighed.

"Donald?" Chris asked.

"Ready when you are." Donald replied.

"Sensan?" Chris asked looking at the third camper who was breathing deeply, "Whoa dude started without us and is already looking asleep! Oh wait, no he is actually asleep..."

Donald and Ace peeled off their blindfolds and looked over at where Sensan was snoring in the meditative posture.

"Team Juggernaut wins!" Chris exclaimed as Donald and Ace jumped up happily and hugged.

The two froze and let go before glaring at one another as if the other was at fault.

"Here you go." Chris smirked tossing a roll of paper at Donald who caught it happily.

"We have nothing for the Warshippers though but they did manage to avoid elimination." Chris smirked, "So that's something."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** As nice as it would be to just hoard that clue to myself I'll just hang it up in the cabin for everyone to see while I take a well deserved rest, Who knows maybe Chris will make us do another night challenge just to piss me off!

**Ace:** The best part of our win was that it was a team effort and Donald can't just take all the credit for it.

* * *

**Camp**

* * *

"So what do we do about it?" Jay asked as George sat next to her at the picnic table in the middle of camp.

"We have to vote off the weakest link, and unfortunately Katharine screwed up the most today." George replied while nodding to himself.

"I don't know, I'd like to vote off Veegie." Jay replied.

"Why Veegie?" George asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Well not to be rude or anything but did you see how he just fell asleep today? He doesn't even know he's in a contest for a million dollars, it seems more like some scientist was hoping he'd win and they could keep the prize money." Jay explained while motioning with her arm, "Plus Veegie is practically a wild animal."

"True, how exactly is he going to vote anyway?" George asked.

"I don't know." Jay shrugged, "If I did I would've answered it by now."

"I'm just worried about Duke, Conner, Ariel, and Katharine forming a voting block that we won't be able to counter by the time Veegie goes." George replied.

"Don't speak bad about my Boyfriend!" Jay exclaimed accusingly pointing her finger at her teammate.

"Duke keeps ignoring you though." George replied.

"So, we're still going to start a relationship someday." jay replied, "Even if he keeps claiming he has a girlfriend."

George sighed and smacked his forehead, "Jay I need your help though."

"Like an Alliance?" Jay asked.

"Yes exactly!" George exclaimed, "I watch your back and you watch mine!"

Jay thought for a second, "But if you were watching my back you'd vote for Veegie tonight so he doesn't end up peeing on my leg or climbing onto my bed after a rainstorm."

"What are you saying?" George asked.

"If you vote for Veegie i'll ally with you as long as we don't target Duke." Jay explained.

"But we'll be in the minority!" George replied.

"Not if we prevent losing again." jay replied with a smile.

George seemed to think about this and nodded, an ally in the minority was better than no ally at all.

"Deal." George nodded shaking his new alliance member's hand.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**George:** Maybe after Veegie goes I can get Jarvis on my side, I know I'll be in the minority with Conner and Duke in charge of the team.

**Jay:** No one seems to believe in me courting Duke, but trust me when I say that it will happen one way or another! Because if your positive things always turn out good! Push bad thoughts deep down where you'll never ever find them! That's how I live! (Jay smiles sweetly with her eyes closed.)

* * *

Jarvis and Veegie were in one of the bedrooms of their cabin digging in the drawers, if you couldn't already guess it was someone else's room.

"There must be something drug related in here." Jarvis muttered as he pulled a green and black shirt from a drawer and tossed it on the ground in a wrinkly heap.

Veegie was too busy tearing a sock in half with his teeth like it was a toy.

Why exactly was Jarvis digging through what appeared to be Duke's clothes and why he suspected his teammate had something to create an artificial high was beyond anyone's comprehension. It just so happened that Jarvis was very lucky when it was George who walked past and poked his head in the room.

"Jarvis, I'd get out of there before Duke removes your arms from your torso." George suggested.

"You can't do that without proper medical equipment." Jarvis replied smugly.

"Trust me, there's a way." George replied imagining Duke ripping the homeless boy limb from limb.

"FINE!" Jarvis exclaimed crossing his arms and walking out of the room leaving a massive mess for Duke to clean up later, Veegie followed like a trained dog and fell over into a comfortable catlike position near Jarvis`feet.

Anyway, I need you to vote out Conner tonight." George explained.

"Why would I do dat?" Jarvis asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um... You saw how well he did in the challenge, he's clearly addicted to Winning." George explained.

"Correction, our team is addicted to losing, did you see how badly we lost, Conner did a good thing." Jarvis explained making his teammate sigh.

"ate you just going to change your mind every time I speak just so your opinion is the opposite?" George asked.

"No." Jarvis replied sticking his head up.

"Drugs are good." George stated bluntly.

"THEY'RE BAD!" Jarvis yelled making George sigh and turn around.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**George:** Jarvis just proved to be totally useless to any form of strategy, May as well just hope we don't lose again.

**Jarvis:** George is a strange person, not only is he hideous to look at but it seems like he's addicted to this here game. He needs rehab!

* * *

Katharine, Duke, Ariel, and Conner were all sitting in the living area of their cabin watching what appeared to be A Show about sports athletes that were sitting in a bar discussing something in a comedic manner.

"No one blames you for our loss Conner." Ariel assured her teammate who was lying on the couch with his head in his hands covering his eyes.

"I know, but there goes our lead." Conner groaned without lifting his head.

"Yeah but we'll eliminate Veegie, Jarvis, or George and be a stronger team." Duke replied, "I say we lose Jarvis."

"No way!" Ariel exclaimed, "Veegie has got to go!"

"Ariel has a point." Katharine agreed with a nod, "He peed on her leg and slept on my bed last night like a wild animal."

"I say we ditch George." Conner stated dryly, "His complexion is hurting me physically."

"Yeah But George is decent in challenges and if we want to win we'll have to look past that and start thinking strengthwise." Duke explained.

"That's a terrible idea because in that case Katharine here goes first." Conner replied pointing at the girl who blushed in nervousness.

"So it's either Jarvis or Veegie." Duke summed up, "Who's the biggest asset?"

"Jarvis can understand English so that's something." Conner stated, "But Veegie just fell asleep during the challenge without realizing he was even in a challenge."

"Tough call." Katharine stated before Ariel elbowed her sharply, "Um I mean Veegie is clearly useless and we should ditch him for our own safety."

"Good call." Ariel nodded, "All in favor?"

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ariel: **It's almost too easy to convince my team to vote off Veegie, Almost.

**Duke:** Jarvis makes me mad and I want him gone more than George and Jay, But Veegie's an alright choice.

**Conner:** I can't feel my face. (Conner groans and static cuts him off.)

**Katharine:** (She's rubbing her hip.) Ariel's elbows hurt!

* * *

**Bonfire Pit**

* * *

A Wolf howled at the moon as the eight members of Team Bush sat around the fire for their first elimination ceremony. Duke, George, and Conner all looked like they were ready for bed while the rest of the team looked wide awake.

Chris approached with a tray of seven marshmallows, There were eight campers and only seven pieces f sweet immunity, someone would be going home very disappointed.

"From first to last." Chris commented as the team hung their heads, "What a way to start the season."

"It was only one challenge!" Duke stated loudly.

"True, but you'll also be down a player in the next challenge which means Team Juggernaut's lead will only get bigger." Chris replied, "Anyway, Welcome to the bonfire ceremony where all but one of you will receive a marshmallow. Normally Marhsmallows are a sugary treat used to bond around the fire and eat."

Everyone smiled.

"But not tonight, if you don't receive a marshmallow you are off the island, got that?" Chris asked getting some worried looks, "In the confessional you will find a ballot for each one of you, you may vote and it's up to you whether to share who you're voting for."

"Great." Conner sighed, "Writing is required."

"Good News Conner, you're up first!" Chris grinned making Conner sigh and stand up.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Conner:** Is it even a secret that Veegie is getting my vote, I'm far too tired to even think of strategy so whatever!

**Jay:** In my opinion someone is using Veegie, so I'm voting him off here so he doesn't get hurt by Chris later down the road.

**George:** (He's placing his vote in the ballot box without a word)

**Jarvis:** I'm voting for George, he's addicted to strategy talk here!

**Duke:** He looks at the camera and covers it with his hand preventing anyone from seeing his vote.

* * *

After Veegie had been dragged out of the confessional whimpering by two interns Chris was handed the box containing the votes. He pulled out seven slips of paper and looked at an intern who pointed at Veegie.

"Ahem, You've all cast your votes, If you do not collect a marshmallow you're to walk to the boat of losers or we will personally escort you there." Chris exclaimed as the campers grew tense while he raised a marshmallow, "George..."

"Yes?" George asked.

"You could be safe tonight but the first marshmallow goes to Conner." Chris replied.

Conner smiled as his marshmallow was thrown into his hand.

"Duke you're also competing tomorrow." Chris nodded as Duke stood and grabbed one off the plate before sitting back down, "Ariel."

"Yes!" Ariel cheered grabbing her marshmallow.

"Jay you're safe too." Chris nodded as the girl grabbed her immunity and sat back down, "Katharine."

Katharine sighed in relief due to her horrible performance in the challenge.

"Jarvis!" Chris grinned as Jarvis grabbed the smaller of the two marshmallows on the plate leaving only one marshmallow and two campers: Veegie and George.

George looked worried that he'd recived votes while Veegie sniffed his armpit and turned his attention to Chris curiously.

"The Final Marshmallow of the night goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... George." Chris concluded tossing the marshmallow to George.

"NOOOO!" Jarvis yelled falling to his knees abd dropping his marshmallow, "Not our most valuable player!"

Conner rolled his eyes as Jarvis ran up to Veegie and hugged him while crying.

"Veegie time to go!" Chris ordered clapping his hands and signalling for two interns to tear Jarvis away and dump Veegie in the boat of losers which drove away before he could hop back on shore.

"Another one bites the dust." Duke grinned while Jarvis curled up in a sbbing heap.

"Let's hope your team is stronger next time." Chris smirked as he got a close up, "Or i'll be seeing you again tomorrow night."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**George:** Veegie was a danger to my team winning so of course i gave him the boot, we don't want to start a losing streak here!

* * *

**Team Juggernaut's Cabin**

* * *

Team Juggernut was getting ready for bed under Donald and Ace's orders. Everyone was still up except Raelynn who hadnt woken up since she'd fallen asleep during the challenge.

Donald was dozing on his bed when a loud thud sounded and he cracked an eye open in annoyance.

"Sorry." Joe apologized as he stood next to the clue which was pegged on the wall.

"Idiot." Donald muttered shutting his eyes again and trying to fall asleep.

"So no one is going to go look for this tonight?" Joe asked making Donald sigh loudly and open his eyes to glare at the boy.

"Joe, we've been awake for hours." Ace growled, "Shut up and let Donald get to sleep."

"How about you shut up traitor!" Winston exclaimed.

"What?" Ace asked giving him a nonchalent look.

"You knocked me out!" Winston exclaimed, "Everybody saw it!"

"Oh yeah." Lawrence nodded, "Good job there Ace.

"Thanks Lawrence, nice to know that someone is on my side.

"I'm on your side." Lydia smiled.

"Ditto." Serena nodded.

"Count me in." Donald grunted with his eyes shut before muttering under his breath, "For now..."

"At least Raelynn and Joe are on my side." Winston smirked as he jumped to the floor barefoot.

"Raelynn's asleep and Joe is engrossed in that clue." Serena pointed out.

"Afro Joe!" Joe stated without looking up.

"Afro Joe... Whatever." Serena corrected, "But that emans the second time we lose you're out of here Winston, hat is unless you start being nice."

"I am nice... To people who arent straight Freaks like you!" Winston yelled.

"I tried." Serena shrugged.

"Yeah but who's at the bottom?" Winston asked with a smirk, "Sending me away was a huge mistake wasnt it Donald?"

"It gave us a challenge without you talking didnt it?" Donald asked, "So it wasnt all bad."

"You ignored my question." Winston complained, "Answer it! Answer it now!"

"Hmmm..." Donald paused, "I'd rather not."

"Why?" Winston demanded glaring at his teammate.

"Why? Becuase you're annoying and if yu don't sut up i'm tying you to a tree and not coming back for you." Donald replied making WInston gulp, "Now shut up so i can sleep!"

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Winston:** My team will learn to respect me, either that or i get them eliminated. I'll have to find a way out of this corner though becuase I only have a single elimination safety net.

**Donald:** I will tie him to a tree and I will leave him there to rot.

* * *

**The Warshippers: Boys side**

* * *

"Ion." Sensan whispered as the three boys were getting ready for bed.

"What?" Ion asked with a drawl.

"Keep it down." Sensan ordered.

"If you two want to talk I can leave." Wilbur stated.

"You don't have to." Sensan replied.

"Please say i do." Wilbur begged, "I gotta pee!"

"Too much information." Ion stated in annoyance while Sensan sighed loudly.

"Go." Sensan groaned as Wilbur exited quickly holding his hands over his crotch.

"What do you want to talk about?" Ion demanded crossing his arms.

"Barbara is on to you dude." Sensan warned, "What if she mentions it and suddenly everyone notices you've been throwing challenges?"

"As if they'll eliminate Barbara before me." Ion scoffed.

"You never know man." Sensan stated, "And what happens affter she's gone?"

"I perform well and we boot Tania." Ion replied.

"Dude you're just assuming things again, remember last season and how crafty Tania is?" Sensan asked shaking his friend via the shoulders, "Once she feels threatened she will stop being lazy and plant the seed of doubt in our minds."

"Well if i can count on you and Wilbur and to an extent Luiza-" Ion replied brushing the hands off only to have them return.

"Luiza may be trustworthy but to her from what i've gathered trust is a two way street and she won't hesitate to eliminate someone who's messing with the challenges." Sensan exclaimed.

"Hold your horses, Only me and you know about this, and if anyone gets suspicious I can just turn the tables." Ion explained.

Sensan sighed and sat down putting his face in his hands.

"If we lose and you get the boot i can't save you." Sensan sighed.

"Don't worry, i got this under control." Ion smiled, "And i hear every word you say loud and clear."

Sensan nodded and relaxed a bit.

Unknown to the two boys Holly was sitting outside their window and she didn't look impressed.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ion:** As far a I care I'm safe for at least two rounds. They'll never boot someone strong like me, nope never!

**Sensan:** I'm worried that Ion will have his time on Total Drama cut too short.

**Holly:** So one of my teammates wants to lose? Looks like some dirt has been given to me, but question is where do I throw it?

* * *

**The Warshipper Cabin: Girls Side**

* * *

Luiza was humming as she sewed what looked like a miniture doll with pale skin and little to no features.

"You're really good at that." Barbara commented pointing at the doll, "I wish i could sew that good."

"Take classes in from South American Voodoo Shamin." Luiza replied, "What one person can use as a weapon another can use as a toy to comfort them at night."

Barbara's impressed look was replaced by one of worry when she realized exactly what the Doll was.

"Can you two stop arguing?" Tania demanded with a sigh.

"I wouldn't be talking there Tania, you fell asleep pretty quickly." Luiza pointed out while Barbara nodded.

"Yeah well if this keeps up I'm going to have to start strategizing." Tania explained making Luiza roll her eyes.

"I saw last season, your entire strategy revolved around annoying John and having dirt on Luke." Barbara pointed out, "Not very nice at all."

"Who needs nice in a game for a million dollars?" Tania asked making Barbara gasp.

"There is always time to be nice!" Barbara exclaimed.

"Oh really Ms. Push-my-beliefs-down-everyone's-throat." Luiza stated dryly.

Barbara ignored her and glared at Tania angrily as Holly entered the cabin and yawned loudly as she stumbled towards her bed.

"That challenge was brutal." Holly groaned as she fell into the bed next to Luiza.

"I know right." Luiza nodded as she continued to sew.

"At least you made it past a day." Barbara nodded before Tania threw her shoe at the girl in anger.

Barbara whipped her head to the left and narrowed her eyes at Tania who stuck her tongue out in response.

"This team is dysfunctional." Holly commented with an adorable sounding sigh.

"I know." Luiza nodded, "At least the boys don't do anything like that."

Holly tapped her fingers together in fake nervousness.

"Unless they aren't." Luiza stated looking at Holly slyly.

"Okay fine." Holly muttered, "I heard something."

"Continue." Luiza motioned.

"I shouldn't say." Holly replied.

"Just tell me." Luiza replied.

"Okay fine." Holly sighed leaning towards Luiza and whispering, "I overheard Sensan and Ion arguing about how Ion is throwing challenges to get Barbara out."

"What?!" Luiza squeaked as the other two girls exchanged some choice words, "Ion's putting us all at risk just to get Barbara out."

"Yeah but Sensan was talking him-" Holly started but Luiza looked pissed.

"That little scumbag." Luiza growled through gritted teeth.

"Wait don't be so irrational, maybe Sensan will talk him out of it." Holly suggested.

"We'll see." Luiza frowned.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Luiza:** I trusted him! How can I play with a teammate I can't trust?!

**Barbara:** So my targets now include Tania for embracing the dark side of the cross, Sensan for worshipping an idol god, and Luiza for being a freak with strange magic. But I can at least Stand Luiza so that's something.

**Holly:** Dirt's thrown.

* * *

**Team Bush Cabin**

* * *

"I'm so tired." Conner groaned.

"Then go to bed!" George ordered from the couch opposite him.

Conner just groaned loudly making George sigh even louder.

Every Member of Team Bush was sitting in the living room looking serious.

"So guys." George stated clapping his hands together, "We lost today and if we want to make sure that doesn't happen again we need to act more like a team and less like a ragtag bunch of arguing birds."

"Nice choice words." Duke complimented sarcastically.

"See that's what I'm talking about, I don't care if you don't like me but we need to get along if any of us are to make the merge or win." George explained.

"For once I agree with you." Ariel nodded, "We need better teamwork."

"Then what do we do?" Duke asked sounding unconvinced.

"We need a strategy when the challenge is announced instead of just arguing and insulting one another." George explained.

"That's going to be hard." Duke replied pointing at Jarvis who was eating what appeared to be a pinecone and getting a mess all over the floor.

"It may be hard but would you rather deal with it or attend elimination again?" George asked.

"Deal with it." Duke sighed in defeat.

"Now seeing as Duke and Conner are clearly the strongest players we should us them to get a lead if there's ever a solo challenge like there was today." George explained, "We have them score points and then make the other team nervous and screw up."

"Unless it's another teambuilding challenge." Conner commented.

"Then you two remain as our power players, now that Jarvis isn't distracted by Veegie it should go a lot smoother." George concluded.

"Sounds good." Duke nodded, "We're not ending up here next week."

"Agreed." Everyone nodded.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**George:** Maybe now we'll work as a team.

**Duke:** The little shrimp is trying to trick us into letting him stay, smart kid.

**Ariel:** George is right, maybe picking off him and Jay isn't the best strategy, I mean did you see Katharine's performance today? It was terrible!

* * *

**Dock Of Shame**

* * *

"With another exciting episode concluded we now see who's strong, who's weak, and that even a day can change everyone's opinion of the next boot." Chris grinned as he leaned against a dock post, "Twenty Two remain but another one will bite the dust tomorrow. Will Ion survive longer than Barbara now that Holly has ratted him out? will he sing a song that makes her want to impale him on a spike? Will Team Bush pull themselves together? And will Team Juggernaut lose anytime in the near future? For exiting answers to these questions and more tune in next week for Total, Drama, Boney Island!"

* * *

**Boney Island**

* * *

The boat of losers pulled up to shore with it's rickety sounding engine and Veegie was tossed into the shallow waters the boat couldn't enter with a backpack, he floundered for a few seconds before standing up just as the boat pulled away.

"RARG!" veegie grunted running to shore and shaking himself off before ditching the backpack and running into the woods snarling.

The moment he left Kylee jumped to the ground and picked up the backpack, Same supplies as she had, nothing more nothing less.

"Great I don't even have a use for this." Kylee grumbled, "AND IS SOME COMPANY TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR?!"

A Loud birdlike screech sounded from the woods and Kylee ran back to the tree fort climbing it to safety and laying down in one of the beds with her hands covering her face.

This island sucked.

* * *

**The Warshippers (7):** Sensan, Wilbur, Luiza, Ion, Tania, Holly, Barbara

**Team Juggernaut (8):** Donald, Lawrence, Ace, Afro Joe, Serena, Lydia, Raelynn, Winston

**Team Bush (7):** Conner, Duke, Ariel, Jay, Katharine, George, Jarvis

**Boney Island (2): **Kylee, Veegie,

**Camp Staff: **Chris (Host), Chef (Cook/Cohost), Jesslyn (Production Editor), Wallace (Equipment), Rajesh (Medical), Jeff (Cameraman), Various Interns that will probably die, and Steven (Everyman).

* * *

**Votes**

* * *

**Conner:** Veegie

**Duke:** Veegie

**Katharine:** Veegie

**Ariel:** Veegie

**Jay:** Veegie

**George:** Veegie

**Jarvis:** George

**Veegie:** N/A

* * *

_Veegie:__ 6_

_George: 1_

* * *

**Lawrence: **The Sir

**Afro Joe: **The Hair obsessed moron

**Jay: **The Sock collector

**Sensan: **The Pacifist

**Serena: **The Shopaholic

**Jarvis:** The Crazy Homeless guy

**Duke:** The Cocky Hockey Player

**Luiza: **The Voodoo Magician

**Winston:** The Over the top Heterophobe

**Wilbur:** The Security Guard

**Raelynn: **The Insomniac

**Ariel:** The Teen Mom

**Kylee:** The Beekeeper

**Lydia: **The easily distracted one

**Katharine: **The Barbie Doll

**Tania: **The Drama Queen

**George:** The Ugly one

**Conner: **Mr. Perfect

**Ace: **The Pilot

**Barbara:** Over the top Catholic

**Donald: **The Judge

**Holly: **The Child Star

**Veegie: **The Wild Kid

**Ion:** The Rock Star

* * *

**And so ends the character development chapter, if you found it boring, good, it was there to help you decide a favorite character and/or team. Truth be told I never expected some of the stuff I came up with, Now Ion might be an early boot. Or not because it really depends. Of course Kylee went for a reason, Holly's reveal, and Veegie went because truth be told he makes up eighty percent of the elimination fodder in this story, so from here on out it will be a shock to see someone go... Or not depends if you care about said character or not.**

**Another thing that surprised me was how good I am at holding a subplot now, I never could do that in Return to the Island and it should make elimination orders now as foreseeable and obvious they are. And I actually made Barbara have several redeemable qualities that may be tapped into. I think Teram Juggernaut has the least amount of development since they've never been to elimination so I don't know abut keep that winning streak in the air but oh well!**

* * *

**Question of the Chapter: Which negative character (Ie: Barbara, Tania, Jarvis, Winston, Ect) Do you like the most? Any villain counts.**

* * *

**Next Time: Capture the Flag to the extreme!**


	6. Chapter 3: Capture the Castle

**Total Drama Boney Island**

**Chapter 3: Capture The Castle**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I do not own Total Drama or any of its seasons or characters, I do however own Every OC in this story. So don't steal them please**

* * *

**Warning:**

* * *

**This Chapter of Total Drama Boney Island Contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by imaginary teens, Stick fights, an airplane pilot, a guy throwing the challenge, An angry mob, Flags, and what appears to be slop but Chef calls it food. Do not try any of what you read here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**

* * *

Chris Mclean stood on the dock of shame grinning at the camera sadistically.

"Last Time on Total Drama Boney Island! Team Bush experienced some growing pains as they got to know one another."

_"Yeah the likelihood of that is about as likely as Veegie starting his own business as a lawyer and being successful." Jay replied glaring at her teammates, "Did anyone stay up that late besides her?"_

_"You and George are the only ones that got more than seven hours of sleep." Conner replied shocking his teammate._

_"That is bad Conner! I thought you'd have more common sense than that as our team leader and all." Jay explained crossing her arms, "Do you realize that sleep is very important."_

"The Warshippers finally scored a victory." Chris stated.

_"AND TEAM BUSH LOSES THE CHALLENGE!" Chris exclaimed waking Conner up._

_"Who, what? What time is it?" Conner asked._

"And the weirdest contestant Veegie got the heave ho to boney island."

_"NOOOO!" Jarvis yelled falling to his knees abd dropping his marshmallow, "Not our most valuable player!"_

_Conner rolled his eyes as Jarvis ran up to Veegie and hugged him while crying._

_"Veegie time to go!" Chris ordered clapping his hands and signalling for two interns to tear Jarvis away and dump Veegie in the boat of losers which drove away before he could hop back on shore._

"Yep Yesterday was brutal for some of our campers and if I have to say anything about it today they'd best work on their teamwork or they'll fail quicker than Team Victory." Chris smirked as he put his hands behind his back, "Who will rise, Who will fall, and do our contestants have what it takes to defend anything? Seriously I mean it folks. But to see most of these questions answered don't change that chapter because this is Total Drama Boney Island!"

* * *

**Theme Song: I Wanna be Famous**

* * *

A camera pokes from a tree knocking a squirrel to the ground, A spotlight exits a gopher hole, A second spotlight Falls out of a bush knocking a bird to the ground, and a camera pokes from the communal toilet before a clapperboard clamps down and the camera begins moving across the camp

**D****ear mom and dad, I'm doing fine**

The Camera passes by Chris who Talking through a Megaphone before it climbs up the thousand foot cliff.

**You guys are on my mind**

The Camera dives off the cliff and we see Veegie chasing a fish underwater.

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

The camera surfaces to where Ion and Wilbur are in a canoe. Ion is rocking out on his guitar while Wilbur plugs his ears from the noise.

**And now I think the answer is plain to see**

Suddenly the camera bursts into the woods behind them where Joe and Donald are standing and a squirrel falls in Joe's afro making him scream and panic while Donald rolls his eyes in disgust.

**I want to be famous**

The camera cuts to where Sensan is meditating in the woods before a water balloon hits him and he looks over to where Duke and Conner high Five and grin at each other.

**I want to live close to the sun**

The camera cuts to the waterfall where Barbara and Luiza are in a canoe and Barbara is complaining before Luiza hits her in the gut with the paddle. They then both look to their left and scream before the boat falls down the waterfall.

**Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.**

Kylee is standing on the broken log when she notices the raft fall down and loses her balance falling with them.

**Everything to prove nothing in my way**

The camera cuts to the confessional where Holly knocks on the door impatiently and it opens revealing Winston who growls at her making her back away slowly. The camera then moves to the mess hall and Jarvis can be seen digging in the trash.

**I'll get there one day**

The camera enters the mess hall where Chef dumps something that looks like sand onto a tray in front of Katharine and Ariel who glance at each other in disgust.

**Cause I want to be famous**

The camera pans over to where Serena puts on a Blue scarf and looks at herself in the mirror before looking to her left and smiling nervously at George who is suddenly hit in the face by a spoon. The Camera pans outside to where Ace is twirling a pencil in her hand while staring at what looks like a voting slip while Jay tries to peek and Ace hides it from her. We then see Tania looking absolutely stoned fall over into the water before getting grabbed by a giant octopus tentacle.

**Nanana'nanaana nana nana**

The octopus slams Tania down on the dock and she grins stupidly before some of her teeth fall out.

**I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous**

Suddenly we see Lydia who waves at us from a beach chair and then gets distracted by the sun before screaming because it burns her eyes.

**I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous**

The Camera moves into the sun and comes out of the campfire at night to Show Lawrence grin at the person next to him before the smile drops and the camera backs out to reveal Raelynn totally asleep. Everyone whistles as the camera backs out and Lawrence crosses his arms and looks to his left with his lips pursed. The Words Total Drama Boney Island Flash on the sign and then the camera fades to black.

* * *

**Team Juggernaut's Cabin**

* * *

The sun had just started to peek through the curtains on the windows in the tree house when Ace sat up and stretched before smacking her lips together and jumping off the top bunk and onto the floor. She began stretching her arms and then her legs before she got down on the ground and started doing push ups. As she did so she suddenly noticed a very bad smell and hesitated looking around the cabin.

"What the heck is that?" Ace asked pulling herself to her feet and noticing the rotten stench was billowing out of the drawer she kept her clothes in, "I swear to god if anything moved into that I will kill and give it to Chef for dinner."

Ace approached the drawer and opened it to find what appeared to be yesterday's Dinner gone bad.

Ace gagged and dashed out of the cabin before vomiting off the ring around deck onto the ground below.

"What's going on?" Lawrence asked sitting up and rubbing his eye as Ace walked back in and walked towards the curtain containing the girl's side of the cabin.

"You got time on your hands?" Ace asked.

"Yep." Lawrence nodded jumping to the ground from his bunk below Joe.

"Someone decided to prank me." Ace grumbled.

"Oh Joy." Lawrence groaned.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ace:** Someone gonna get a hurt real bad.

* * *

All the clothing that had been contaminated had been bundled up for Ace to carry down to the bathrooms later to wash and she didn't appear happy at all about it.

"So who are you suspecting?" Lawrence asked as Ace grabbed a handful of the green gunk and chucked it at Winston.

"ACK!" Winston yelled, "Who dare throw this green goop at me?"

"You put that in my drawer didn't you?!" Ace growled angrily.

"No." Winston replied as he wiped it off his face, "Why would I bother looking at woman's underwear? that is a girl's job especially when two of them are dating."

Ace looked unimpressed and Lawrence smacked his forehead.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Lawrence:** Is Winston really a good person to put on TV, I mean I have never met a Heterophobe before so I don't know if it's common or not but this guy is nuts.

* * *

"Well if it wasn't you who was it?" Ace demanded as she looked over the other two guys.

"Couldn't have been Donald, he passed out almost the exact same time as you." Lawrence commented.

"Joe maybe?" Ace asked.

"But why?' Lawrence argued.

"Hello, is anyone going to hand me a towel here?" Winston demanded crossing his arms.

His response was having a towel thrown at him so it covered his face and torso.

"Yeah because this is how you hand people towels." Winston commented sarcastically.

"That's what you get for being a prick." Ace replied, "That leaves Serena and Lydia as suspects, but neither of them has a grudge against me or anything."

"Maybe it was someone from another team trying to make us have a conflict." Winston suggested.

"Too late." Ace replied with a smirk, "You're on our team."

"I demand respect!" Winston shouted rousing the entire cabin.

"Shut up!" Joe exclaimed launching a pillow at him and lying back down.

Seconds later Serena and Lydia poked their heads sleepily from behind the curtain.

"What's going on?" Serena asked rubbing her eye.

"Mr. Straight hater here won't be quiet." Ace replied.

"Shut up!" Winston ordered.

"I'm not shutting up." Ace replied.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT U-" Winston started.

"**QUIET BEFORE I RIP YOU ALL LIMB FROM LIMB!**" Donald roared without opening his eyes.

Everyone fell silent.

"Sorry Donald." Ace apologized.

Donald grunted and shuffled himself from side to side before falling quiet again.

"hey where's Raelynn?" Lawrence asked.

Serena looked behind her and went wide eyed.

"Um, still asleep." Serena replied.

"What?" Lawrence asked suddenly.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** It's like they don't realize I spent two days in a row awake. My team sucks sometimes.

**Serena:** Wow, Donald can yell, note to self, don't piss him off.

* * *

"Raelynn..." Lawrence trailed lightly hitting her cheeks but the girl just kept sleeping.

"This isn't normal." Ace commented.

"Maybe she's entered a coma for being straig-" Winston started.

"SHUT UP WINSTON!" Everyone yelled in unison.

Winston fell quiet.

"When I sleep through my alarm my parents dump water on me." Lydia explained, "Maybe we need to get some water from the lake, wait isn't it full of leeches? But aren't leeches good for cleaning out blood? Wait maybe she's been shot with a tranquilizer and we need to suck the tranquilizer out of her blood with leeches!"

"You are way too hyper for someone that just woke up." Serena commented.

"What do you mean hyper?' Lydia asked, "Was there sugar in the food last night? Maybe-"

"just stop talking for a few seconds while we figure this out." Serena ordered.

"maybe the challenge just drained her that much." Lawrence replied, "She hasn't woken up since it."

"I know but Isn't that just a little farfetched?" Ace asked, "Maybe she was the one who stuck dinner in my drawers."

"She wasn't even awake for dinner so I doubt it." Lawrence replied.

"Well what do we do, if we leave her here Chris will disqualify her and we'll be down a player." Joe replied.

"Should we just carry her to breakfast?" Ace asked, "And then through the challenge?"

"I guess, we kind of forced her into this didn't we?" Serena asked.

"I guess..." Ace trailed.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ace:** So Raelynn is out of commission for the time being, just another board being added to her metaphorical coffin. But I have bigger fish to fry, who stuffed that food in my drawers? I need to find out!

**Lydia:** Sometimes I feel like a ramble on and change the subject too much, I do that a lot in school, Like in art Class i'll start drawing a persona nd they'll end up with like three heads and a fish head for legs, It's weird.

* * *

**The Warshippers Cabin: Girl's Side**

* * *

Barbara sat up and yawned, she'd been snuggled in her blankets warmly for the last half an hour feeling content but she needed to get up and do her morning prayer.

"I should thank God for the late wakeup today." Barbara smiled before gazing around the cabin at her three sleeping roommates. None of them were particularly happy with her but what was she to do when they were ruining the world with their lack of respect for the creator.

As Barbara began her prayer Luiza groaned and pulled the blankets over her face as a sunbeam entered her vision. She lay there for a few minutes until she heard Barbara stop praying before she peeled the blankets off her face and sat up.

"Thank you for not interrupting my prayer with grunts." Barbara thanked.

"You're welcome." Luiza replied kind of weirded out by the lack of hostility in Barbara's voice, "How are you this morning?"

"Absolutely wonderful." Barbara replied in a chipper attitude.

"See there!" Luiza exclaimed, "Why can't you always act like this?"

"What do you mean?" Barbara asked as she opened the window to let some fresh air into the stuffy cabin.

"Today and yesterday when you first wake up you're always like that happy girl everyone likes but then the moment someone like Tania talks you're hostile for the rest of the day." Luiza explained, "I bet a lot more people would respect you if you showcased the good side of the cross."

"Luiza, you don't understand, people will go out of their way to prove religion wrong." Barbara explained as she breathed in the fresh air, "Scientists, Atheists, and the occasional NASA tour guide. people walk all over niceness and they listen to superiors."

"Someone's had bad experiences." Luiza commented.

"It's none of your business." Barbara replied, "Let's just say everyone I know likes to tell me I'm wrong, so I tell them they're wrong."

"And that's where you're straying in the wrong direction." Luiza replied but before she could continued Tania sat up and yawned.

"Morning Luiza, Morning Religious *****." Tania stated making Barbara's face turn red in rage.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Luiza:** I can't believe I'm saying this but is Barbara actually a decent human being? I mean she's rude and extremely opinionated but when you look past that she isn't that bad... Maybe if she dropped the religious extremist view she could actually make a few friends here.

* * *

**The Warshippers Cabin: Boys side**

* * *

Ion was tuning his guitar quietly while the other two boys slept peacefully. He would pause every few seconds and then look at the paper in front of him before editing the musical notes.

**CRASH!**

Ion looked up confused and seconds later Holly burst into his room with a torn shirt and was shaking like a leaf.

"Um..." Ion trailed as he stared at the twelve year old who was in a fetal position with a traumatized look on her face.

"BARBARA! TANIA! SCARY!" Holly yelled waking the other two boys.

"Holly?" Wilbur asked rubbing his eyes.

"Something about Barbara and Tania." Ion commented before a loud crash was heard and all three boys rushed to the window and looked outside where Tania was laying dazed surrounded by broken glass.

"GET BACK HERE!" Barbara yelled jumping out the window and tackling her.

"GIRLS!" Sensan exclaimed, "Stop!"

"Not until she takes back what she said about me!" Barbara yelled as the two pulled each other's hair and held the other's arm away.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Tania:** (She has dirt on her face and arms as well as several scratches.)Simply making Barbara look like an even bigger *** was almost too easy. Just used some choice words. (Tania smirks at the camera sadistically.)

* * *

Wilbur and Ion were restraining Tania while Luiza and Sensan held Barbara back, Both girls were shooting daggers at each other and it was clear they would probably kill each other if it wasn't for their teammates.

"Let me go." Barbara growled through gritted teeth.

"Not until you calm down." Sensan ordered.

"And she wouldn't." Tania commented.

"You aren't helping." Sensan growled.

Tania stuck her tongue out at her teammate and he rolled his eyes at the childish motion.

"Save it for after the challenge." Sensan suggested, "Because no one wins if Chris disqualifies us for fighting."

"I guess." Barbara sighed and Sensan and Luiza let her go.

"Typical Barba-" Tania started but Ion clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Are we good?" Sensan asked glaring at everyone.

"Yes." Barbara replied through gritted teeth.

"Good." Sensan sighed, "Now go get cleaned up, you both look terrible."

"Dibs on the handicap stall!" Luiza exclaimed.

"Aw come on!" Tania complained, "That's the best one!"

"Too bad." Luiza smirked sticking her tongue out at Tania.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ion:** So I've been writing music lately that targets my enemy known as Barbara, I think if I hit her in the metaphorical religious nards she might actually get that I'm offended by her view on my music.

**Sensan:** Being team leader is hard, Barbara is fighting with everyone, Holly's going to be put in a mental institute if this keeps up, and I saw what Ion was doing, I know music is his life but he's going to piss off more people than just Barbara, Like me. You're targeting Barbara not religion!

**Holly:** Playing innocent is so easy when you're my age and look as adorable as I do.

* * *

**Team Bush Cabin**

* * *

Ariel was sitting fully dressed in the living room of her team's cabin reading what appeared to be a University Brochure for a Fashion school, She was marking things down with a pen and muttering to herself every few seconds. As she sat there Duke walked down the stairs scratching his butt and looked at her.

"Morning Ariel." Duke greeted before pausing and doing a double take, "Why are you dressed already?"

"being a mother can make someone have a pretty prim and proper morning schedule, Believe me, if I was home right now it would be feeding time." Ariel explained.

"Ew." Duke commented.

"He's done breastfeeding genius." Ariel replied crossing her arms.

"oh... My bad." Duke commented walking into the kitchen and pouring a glass of Orange Juice that had been supplied overnight.

"So I still need either Chemistry or Physics." Ariel muttered as Duke walked out of the kitchen.

"What exactly are you doing?" Duke asked.

"Looking at what courses I have to take to get into university." Ariel replied, "I'm good except for the fact they require me to have completed Two sciences."

"That'll be hard with a baby." Duke commented making Ariel shoot daggers at him, "I was joking."

"It didn't sound like a joke." Ariel grumbled.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ariel:** I know exactly what kind of guy Duke is, He's a sports jock with an attitude that he picked up from the team, the types of guys who think insults are jokes. Why is Jay enamored with this guy again?

* * *

Duke turned on the television and sat down making Ariel look annoyed that he was interrupting her work.

"You know showers aren't a bad thing to have before you sit on furniture." Ariel stated.

"Meh." Duke shrugged as he flipped through channels, "We both have different opinions."

"very different opinions." Ariel replied returning to her work.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before a thud was heard from upstairs signalling someone had woken up.

"Please tell me that isn't Jarvis." Ariel sighed.

"What do you have against Jarvis?" Duke asked.

"The guy said I was addicted to my baby and I should give it away, No way am I sending Bruno to a home, what would his father think?" Ariel demanded.

"Is his father a deadbeat?" Duke asked before receiving a slap to the face.

"I'll have you know my boyfriend is a great guy, and I'm not just saying that like a ditzy high school girl who's enamored with the football captain." Ariel replied, "He's smart and actually faced my dad like a man when they found out I was pregnant."

"Truth be told if it were me I'd sue the condom company." Duke replied.

"Children's television genius." Ariel growled, "If I'm ever going to show Bruno this show I can't have some jock like you raising too many unneeded questions."

"Whatever, get back to your homework." Duke grunted.

Seconds later Jay came bouncing down the stairs fully dressed and looking happy as usual.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Jay:** I had the best sleep ever! I dreamed that Duke had finally come around, He's like the guy every girl wishes they could date, so I'm not giving him up just yet, no matter what George tells me.

* * *

"Morning Duke." Jay greeted in a very flirty tone.

"Hi Jay." Duke replied unenthusiastically.

"So I was thinking..." jay trailed.

"That's dangerous." Duke commented.

"... That me and you could hang out this afternoon." jay concluded.

"Um, Sorry but the only girl I hang out with is my girlfriend." Duke replied.

"Yeah, I didn't want to do anything either." jay replied awkwardly taking a step back before walking into the kitchen to go get something to drink with a massive smile on her face.

"She's so happy, it's creepy and unnatural." Duke commented.

"You're creepy and unnatural." Ariel retorted making Duke scowl and turn to face her, "Aren't we supposed to be more of a team now?"

"And this is coming from the guy who keeps shooting Jay down instead of saying nothing will ever happen between you two." Ariel replied, "Just show her a picture of your girlfriend."

"No way, she'll be gone soon so it doesn't matter." Duke replied.

"That's what you think." Ariel muttered.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ariel:** After the performance we pulled yesterday I actually want to keep George and Jay around, I may be in the popular group but the popular group isn't always the most beneficial in a game for a million dollars.

* * *

**Forest**

* * *

Joe was walking through the woods whistling while keeping an eye out for a specific tree. The clue had stated something about being in a nest so Joe assumed it would be in a tree with a bird's nest carved into it. Despite the fact he was alone he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following him trying to get an idea of where the idol was stashed so he'd made sure to check under various rocks and in tree branches to throw them off. Every time he heard the voices of another camper he would go the other way and avoid them but it sounded like two girls were following him so he darted into a bush and lay in wait.

"-And she was actually nice to me." The first voice explained as Joe peered out of the bush and saw Luiza walking next to Serena.

"You're lying!" Serena exclaimed.

"Nope, she was actually friendly and in a good mood until Tania woke up." Luiza explained before stopping and looking in his direction, "Joe what are you doing?"

"What?! How can you see me?" Joe demanded.

Serena and Luiza exchanged a look before looking back at the massive afro sticking out of the bush.

"Bushes don't style their hair in sixties style." Luiza explained.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Serena asked.

"None of your business." Joe replied.

"He's idol hunting." Serena told Luiza.

"Wait have you told her about the clue?" Joe demanded narrowing his eyes at Serena.

"No." Serena replied dryly, "Donald made me promise to keep it secret last night before bed."

"He knows we're friends?" Luiza asked.

"Yeah, I think he hopes we make the merge and then you can join his voting block." Serena shrugged, "He's our strongest player so i don't argue."

"No way." Joe replied, "Ace is definitely the stronger player."

"Nope, Donald is at least two feet taller and is made out of muscle." Serena argued, "Plus he's smart."

"I'm sorry but I have to side with Ace because she has military training." Joe explained.

"Uh-Huh." Serena nodded while Luiza listened intently, "Maybe we should see which one comes out on top in today's challenge."

"Maybe we should." Serena exclaimed shaking Joe's hand, "If Ace is better I win five bucks."

"And if Donald Performs better you owe me five bucks!" Joe retorted.

"As the witness I shall make sure payments are made." Luiza stated sealing the deal.

"**Attention all Campers, It's time for breakfast, so get to the Mess hall before I start adding you to the list topped by Donald... Because of Ace, Heh heh! Mclean Out**." Chris exclaimed over the PA.

"Good luck today." Luiza grinned.

"Same to you." Serena nodded before the threesome headed back to camp.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Serena:** Just a friendly interaction with Joe, He's going down.

**Afro Joe:** I truthfully think Ace is better, she's not as suspicious as Donald.

**Luiza:** I love team conflict... I still want Serena to win though!

* * *

**Mess Hall: Team Bush Table**

* * *

"You're still working on that!" Duke exclaimed as he sat down next to Ariel who was still working on her collage applications.

"Yes, got a problem?" Ariel asked in a dry tone.

"no, it's just I haven't seen you working on it before." Duke replied taking a bite of what appeared to be toast covered in something green that may or may not have been Moldy.

"We've only been here four days man, and you were in the awakathon for two of those." Ariel explained, "This was the first morning where I could actually do what I want."

"True." Duke nodded as Conner sat down next to him looking physically exhausted.

"Wow, you must be in pain man." Ariel pointed out.

"I am." Conner groaned hitting his head on the table and holding the back of his head, "It was all for nothing too."

"At least you tried your best." Jay replied in a happy tone as she sat on Duke's other side.

"Then why does my best hurt me so much?" Conner demanded.

Jay shrugged and picked up her food gagging at what smelled like Jalapeños.

"Compared to Katharine and my own performances you basically cemented yourself as one of our strongest players." Ariel explained.

"Happy to know someone cares." Conner smirked although no one could see this due to his head being on the table.

"We all care." Ariel replied, "That's why we need to work as a unit today."

"She's right." George nodded sitting down next to her, "If we make a plan and follow through with it nothing will stop us."

"George is right." Ariel nodded, "Once the challenge is announced we make a game plan."

"Sounds good." Conner replied nodding his head which was still pressed against the table, "On a side note has anyone seen Jarvis this morning?"

The campers looked back and forth and shrugged not seeing Jarvis anywhere.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Conner:** If we lose today I'm hoping that Jarvis gets the boot, He's so unreliable. I mean who just skips breakfast and planning for the challenge? It's selfish and unneeded.

**Ariel:** My team seems to be getting along a bit better with Veegie gone, However Jarvis is just as crazy as usual and now Duke is acting all Alpha male on us.

* * *

"I miss the Muffins we had last time." Katharine groaned as she picked at the toast in front of her.

"We all do." George replied as he bit into it and cringed due to how hard it was.

"I don't!" Jarvis exclaimed.

"No one asked you Jarvis." Duke stated bluntly, "You just argue with anything we say."

"Well of course." Jarvis replied rolling his eyes, "Don't want to get addicted to agreeing with people."

"You scare me sometimes, you scare me a lot." Duke commented shaking his head and sighing.

"C'mon team!" Jay exclaimed, "If we have sore spirits we're going to lose! Let's start bonding!"

"no." Duke growled.

"If you're happy and you know it clap your hands!" Jay exclaimed clapping like a giddy idiot.

"Stop it!" Duke ordered, "I don't sing."

"Why not?" jay asked cocking her head to the side.

"Because I'm not a sissy." Duke replied.

"Pssh, so Ion's a sissy now?" Jay asked, "That's... Really lame."

"You sing Jay, stop just agreeing with Duke on everything." Ariel ordered.

"But I like it when people agree with me." Duke replied crossing his arms and pouting.

"Don't pout Duke, you're handsome." Jay purred.

"I have a girlfriend!" Duke sighed, "Drill that into your head already!"

"He just thinks he isn't good enough for me." Jay told Katharine who rolled her eyes and tried to eat the food, Key word being tried.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Jay:** How come guys like Duke always turn me down, beck home they're single and pretend they have girlfriends so I know Duke's playing hard to get. I know.

**Duke:** Maybe I should just show her a pic of my girl, she won't be mad because it will chase Jay off, however it would be unwise to make her lose loyalty to me right now.

* * *

**Team Juggernaut's Table.**

* * *

Raelynn lay slumped on the table fast asleep as the rest of her team chatted and laughed as they told jokes, unlike the other teams they hadn't worried too much about strategy yet and it was showing in their positive attitudes and inability to stay arguing for very long. Compared to the other teams Team Juggernaut was running smoother than anticipated.

"You know, winning really is an amazing experience." Ace stated as she chewed on a very delicate and delicious croissant.

"ugh, chew with your mouth open." Winston ordered, "What are you an animal?"

"Technically-" Lawrence started but he was promptly glared at and shut up.

"Sorry but Chef can really cook when he tries." Ace smiled swallowing the remainder of her food.

"He can also cook garbage if he wants." Winston growled, "grow up!"

"I don't follow." Ace stated, "What does this have to do with my maturity level?"

"Wait does it have to do with... Being gay?" Serena asked making Ace laugh and high five her.

"Precisely, nice to know you're learning." Winston nodded making the two girls exchange an unimpressed look of annoyance.

"You are the most annoying human being I have ever encountered." Lawrence commented.

"How dare you!" Winston exclaimed, "I am wonderful."

"Wonderfully annoying." Serena replied crossing her arms.

"Silence fool!" Winston ordered.

"Winston, ZIP IT!" Donald ordered making Winston zip his lip shut and pretend to throw away the key in fear.

"Thank you Donald." Serena smiled.

"Meh." Donald replied crossing his arms.

"Okay people we need a game plan if we're to win today's reward and remain safe for another episode." Ace announced as her team's attention drifted towards her, "If we can create a plan we're one step ahead of everyone else."

"Well what exactly are we preparing for?" Donald asked rolling his eyes.

Ace opened her mouth to respond but fell silent upon realizing they couldn't strategize.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ace:** My bad, slip of the idiocy.

* * *

"I say we make this strategy when Chris announces our challenge." Donald stated, "That's basically all we can do."

"So now that we have everyone's attention why don't we ask ourselves why Team Bush voted out Veegie." Joe stated making everyone look at him strangely.

"Seriously, it isn't evident to you?" Serena asked.

Joe just stared at her blankly and she sighed.

"The kid was basically an animal so they eliminated him due to his uselessness." Serena sighed rubbing her temples.

"Okay." Joe nodded, "Who will go next though if we win again?"

"Jarvis, Barbara, Tania, who knows." Serena shrugged.

"Yeah and we're going to win because the bigger the lead the easier it is to keep it." Donald explained, "And since I can tell there are no alliances it's pretty certain that whoever screws up the most goes home."

"Indeed." Ace nodded, "That and we have to keep the team strong."

"I think screwing up warrants an elimination." Donald stated.

"No way, do you want me or you or someone else strong to be eliminated for just one tiny flaw or screw up?" Ace demaned.

"Guys!" Joe exclaimed drawing their attention, "Thank you, isn't it obvious sleeping beauty over here is our vote if we lose?"

"NO!" Serena and Lawrence yelled.

"Did you see what she did yesterday?" Lawrence asked.

"Took guts." Serena nodded.

"She lasted longer than anyone thought she would." Lawrence added.

"It was clearly too long." Joe replied, "She wouldn't be in a comatose state if not for staying up that long yesterday. And guess who's fault that was Lawrence."

"Hey don't blame me!" Lawrence yelled, "You fell asleep early, I ranked third."

"ENOUGH!" Donald roared making the boys fall silent, "We take in everything that has happened over the last three days and decide based on that, both the good and the bad, but you know what we aren't losing if we try so st down, shut up, and eat before I stuff your face full of my fist!"

The two boys looked nervous and shot glances at their teammates who seemed disapproving of their argument.

"Fighting isn't the answer, save it for the other teams." Lydia suggested.

"Okay." Joe sighed.

"Fine." Lawrence agreed before the two boys set aide their argument and began eating again.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** I will not have my team fall apart on day three, no way no how.

**Lawrence:** Joe can be irritating at times.

**Afro Joe:** Did you hear him call me Joe? It's AFRO JOE! GOT IT?!

* * *

**The Warshipper's table**

* * *

Barbara scowled at Tania and Tania scowled back as the entire team sat in awkward silence hoping not to ignite the TNT that was their teammates.

"So Barbara, how exactly does judgement work?" Tania asked breaking the silence and making Barbara pause between bites of her cereal.

"How should I know, I'm, not in charge of it." Barbara replied narrowing her eyes and returning to eating.

"You know I've always viewed religion as complete Bull****. How does that make you feel?" Tania asked in a prying manner.

Barbara remained silent and Luiza tapped Tania on the shoulder.

"Will you stop it?" Luiza demanded.

"No let her continue." Ion replied, "Let Barbara stew so we just all hate her more."

"You want your teammate to fly off the handle?" Luiza asked turning her attention to Ion and Holly slowly edged away from him in case someone flew over the table and accidently bowled her over.

"No but I want her gone." Ion replied.

"I know what you're up to Ion so I wouldn't push anything." Luiza growled narrowing her yes.

"Whatever do you mean?" Ion asked, "I'm like one of our best members."

Luiza made the I'm watching you hand motion and Ion cocked an Eyebrow in return.

"I prefer to take a logical look at things, you only believe what you see." Tania stated.

Once again Barbara glared at her and remained silent while inwardly imagining unholy ways to dispose of Tania that she'd have to confess when she got home.

"Oh come on, how hard is it to make someone crack?" Tania demanded, "My own brother is easier to annoy than this."

"Hey Tania." Luiza stated in a ticked off manner.

"Yeah?" Tania asked.

"Will you SHUT UP?!" Luiza yelled making Tania scoot away a little, "Barbara may be able to withstand this but say anything else trying to purposefully anger her and I will personally drown you in the lake."

"Try it." Tania growled crossing her arms and turning to the new foe on the metaphorical battlefield, "Do you know where murder will get you?"

"Okay guys, enough." Sensan stated interrupting the argument, "We have some issues to work out and maybe we should just have a team discussion."

"What is this a sissy church session?" Tania asked.

"THAT'S IT!" Barbara yelled throwing her food to the ground and standing up, "Sinner's going to pay!"

With that being said Barbara lunged over the table and tackles Tania to the ground before beginning to punch her in the face while holding her arms with her knees.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ion:** (He's sitting in the confessional confidently) Yeah I don't even have to do anything and Barbara's already more of a target. This is the easiest vengeance ever. No one insults my art! NO ONE!

**Barbara:** (She's breathing heavily) Do you realize how hard it is to stay calm when someone keeps insulting everything you stand for? It's really freaking difficult.

**Tania:** judging by Barbara's behavior, she'll be eliminated next, and guess who my target after that is? if you guessed Luiza you guessed right!

* * *

Wilbur was awkwardly sitting on top of Barbara who was trying to throw him off while screaming taunts and insults at Tania who was being restrained by Luiza and Sensan. Both girls were clearly ready for round three and the only thing stopping them were the stronger people on the team.

"Girls settle down." Sensan stated, "We can't afford someone getting kicked off."

Ion watched the fight with a glee that he kept hidden within, If Barbara left with a few scratches it was good because he wasn't exactly the forgiving type.

"What are you so happy about?" Holly asked jarring Ion from his thoughts.

"Well Barbara insulted my music, something I hold dear to me and watching her in pain is kind of revenge." Ion replied.

"But Luiza told me she overheard you and Sensan talking about you throwing challenges." Holly replied while switching facts around.

Ion stiffened and looked at Holly's curious eyes, "W-What do you mean?"

"Throwing challenges, Like Scott. Because in season four only two people made the merge from his team, he permanently damaged it." Holly replied, "I'm, not strong so our team losing basically means game over."

"You shouldn't worry about it?" Ion replied.

"Why not?" Holly asked.

"Big kid stuff." Ion replied.

"I'm twelve, I'm old enough." Holly protested.

"Uh-huh." Ion replied, "You so realize just being the youngest person this season doesn't guarantee you the same status as us."

"What do you mean?" Holly asked narrowing her eyes while Ion wasn't looking.

"Just that you're still a kid and we're teenagers, we have more experience and therefor know more." ion replied not realizing he was pissing Holly off.

"But I'm smart and stuff." Holly replied struggling to retain her innocent act, "Plus I have the courtesy to keep my mouth shut about sensitive issues."

"What do you mean kid?" Ion asked not catching what Holly was saying, "When you get older you'll understand the world isn't all sprinkle covered cake made of happiness."

"I think I know more than you think." Holly grumbled.

"Don't worry, when you get older you'll understand, I was confused once and thought everyone was being dumb but as I grew older I finally understood that as you get older you get smarter." Ion explained thinking about his experiences.

"I thought it was that you get wiser as you get older." Holly muttered her eye twitching.

"You'll see it my way one day." Ion smiled as Holly glared at him without him realizing it.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Holly:** Having my intelligence questioned because of my age just earned Ion a one way ticket to the boat of losers. There goes my plan to eliminate Barbara, now I'm going to have to convince the team that she's (Holly shudders) Nice. Ugh, this will be hard.

**Ion:** Kids are dumb, they whine, they cry, and they try to act older than they are, Holly's literally just past that phase so teaching her the ways of the teenager should be my plan after eliminating Barbara of course, Step one, What kind of music do teens like. (Ion grins)

* * *

As the three teams finished up breakfast Chris walked into the mess hall and saw Wilbur sitting on Barbara and did a double take.

"Not even going to ask." Chris stated before walking into the center of the mess hall and looking over the three teams who gazed at him curiously.

"Well?" Donald asked rotating his hand, "We're waiting."

"Well campers the last challenge was brutal, this challenge will be even more brutal, because we're playing the classic game of Capture the flag." Chris announced.

"Awesome!" Ion cheered, "I used to dominate at this game in the school playground, we used the soccer field as the court and the nets to keep the rubber chickens that we used as flags in!"

"Sorry Ion but I said classic." Chris replied, "And by classic I mean the dark ages."

"What?!" Ion complained loudly.

"Silence!' Chris ordered making him shut his mouth, "The game is quite simple really, our interns stayed up all throughout the awakathon building castles for you, unfortunately they only fully completed one, and another is half constructed. However the third is simply not even close to finished."

"So we aren't playing?' Luiza asked.

"No, no, instead of punishing them we decided Team Juggernaut gets the completed one, The Warshippers get the half finished one, and Team bush gets the crummy one." Chris explained as he looked at the three teams very different reactions, "You will also be supplied material to help your team scale the walls or dig under the walls."

"How big are these castles?" Ace asked.

"They contain a dungeon, a safe room, a large ballista that fires logs and a ladder, the only way onto the walls and off them is via the ladder for Team Juggernaut, The Warshipper's wall can be scaled by creating a three person pyramid, and Team Bush's can just be walked over because it's the size of a picket fence." Chris explained, "The dungeons also reflect these parameters. This is where you'll keep people who you either tie up or make surrender, really depends, but there is no escape from dungeons unless you're freed by a teammate."

"So how do we win this game?" Sensan asked crossing his arms.

"Simple, There are three ways to lose, One is to have your flag stolen and not reclaim it within fifteen minutes of its initial capture, and it has to be back in its holder so don't waste time, Two have every member of your team trapped in an opposing team's dungeon, and three if one team gets all three flags you lose." Chris explained, "Also to keep things fair we'll be playing three games of this, after every game we'll have a castle swap, Team bush will get the good one, team Juggernaut will get the medium one, and The warshippers will get the bad one, we'll then rotate again and if you can't figure out where to go we''ll eliminate you for being an idiot. When you break into a castle you may either grab the flag or free a prisoner, and only one prisoner at a time."

"What happens if we all win a game?" Conner asked.

"We tally up how many men you've captured over the course of the game to find the winner, and if there's still a tie we'll play a third round, also if one team wins twice in a row we'll give them the reward and let the other two teams get half their players each and play one last round for immunity, however these new recruits don't exactly have to be loyal." Chris concluded clapping his hands together, "And because I'm nice I'm supplying Red armour for The Warshippers, Blue armour for Team Juggernaut, and Green armour for team bush, this is so we don't get lawsuits if you get hit with the ballista or get cut by the wooden sticks we'll be pretending are swords."

"Is that all?" Wilbur asked.

"Oh and we'll be hurling boulders at whoever we choose." Chris replied, "But mostly at teams that are puppy guarding their flags."

Wilbur lowered his hand in shock and Chris grinned at the campers.

"So who's ready?" Chris asked.

"YEAH!" jay cheered in excitement while everyone was just sitting there in shock

"That's the spirit!" Chris grinned.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** I have a plan and I'm sure my team will back me on it, strategy has won more wars than just rushing blindly into something.

**Conner:** We are not losing today, yesterday was truly embarrassing so winning today is crucial.

**Sensan:** I am sure we can pull off a win so long as we remain as a solid unit, but if we fight we will lose, there is no doubt about that.

* * *

**Challenge field: Team Juggernaut**

* * *

"That is one nice wall." Joe commented as Lawrence reached the top of the ladder and had Raelynn passed to him by Ace who then helped him carry her down to the ground.

"So what does it look like from up there?" Donald asked as Lydia began to scale the ladder.

"There's a second ladder that leads to the ground." Lawrence replied peering over the wall, "And a pulley system used to raise the other ladder up."

"good." Donald nodded, "We'll strategize when we all get inside."

"Good plan." Lawrence nodded before drawing back his head and sliding down the ladder where he hit the ground just inches from Raelynn.

"Watch it!" Ace warned glaring at him.

"Sorry." Lawrence apologized holding his hands out defensively, "Didn't mean any harm."

"Mmmhmmm." Ace mumbled through her lips.

"Hey guys, this castle is big! Wouldn't it make a good fort! *Gasp* we could make cookies!" Lydia rambled as she slid down the ladder and fell right down on her bottom with a huge grin on her face.

"Settle down there Lydia, we need to win before anything happens." Ace warned.

"good idea." Lydia nodded before rushing off into the dungeon space which had a bunch of sticks in it, "Whoa!"

Ace looked at Lawrence and rolled her eyes.

Their conversation was interrupted by the clicking of Serena's heeled boots on the ladder rungs.

"So do we have a shot at winning this round or what?" Serena asked with a grin while Lydia dropped a large pile of smooth and carved sticks outside the cell and went back.

"Where are we going to store Raelynn for the challenge anyway?" Serena asked as she hopped off the bottom rung and onto the dirt below her.

"Maybe outside the dungeon or in that safe room Chris mentioned." Ace suggested as Winston began climbing down the ladder.

"Safe room sounds safe enough." Lawrence nodded, "Serena, will you help me take her there."

"Well of course." Serena nodded, "I'm open for helping teammates."

"Good, can you help me with my eliminate straight people campaign?" Winston asked from halfway up the ladder.

"hand me one of those sticks will ya?" Serena asked as Ace obeyed and handed her it.

"OUCH! SOP IT! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Winston screamed as Serena began hitting his legs with the blunt object.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Winston:** Ouch! Why did she do that?!

**Serena:** That was fun, I should take up sword fighting for an exercise routine.

* * *

Donald had his entire team surrounding him as they looked about the fort they'd received. Lydia was tying two sticks together with some rope she'd found. Winston was rubbing his legs in pain while Serena glared at him, and Raelynn was passed out on the ground lying on her side between Ace and Donald himself.

"Okay team we need to plan a good offense and defense." Donald explained, "The strongest members should be offensive while the ones not as good with physical conflict should stay here and defend with whatever means necessary."

"Okay so where do we split it?" Lawrence asked, "I see you and Ace on the offensive while Lydia, Raelynn, and Serena are defense."

"Okay this is how we split it, Defense is less important seeing as the walls do that for us, So let's leave Raelynn in the safe room, Lydia can man the walls-" Donald started.

"Ballista!" Lydia giggled, "It's like a giant crossbow."

"It is a giant crossbow." Ace pointed out.

"there will be no use of that ballista." Donald stated.

"WHAT?!" His entire team exclaimed.

"Think guys, we'll be using those forts later so why wreck them before we use them?' Donald asked.

"He has a point." Lawrence nodded, "Let's keep them intact for later."

"Also we need someone to be our jailer." Donald explained, "That person will help Lydia if needed and keep people from saving their pals."

"Can we drop stuff on them?' Lydia asked.

"whatever you feel will work there Lydia." Donald replied.

"I'll be jailer, if that's okay with everyone." Serena stated raising her hand.

"Okay." Donald nodded, "Now remember that we're to switch this up by adding people to defense when we have worse castles."

"Got it." Lawrence nodded, "Now what will we use to siege the others?"

"We need sticks, rope, and that armour Chris provided." Donald replied, "We'll attack The Warshippers first and save Team Bush for last. Because they'll be a piece of cake seeing as we have a huge raiding party."

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Ace smiled standing up, "let's get ready."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** My team doesn't seem to mind my dominant attitude, they respect me as their leader because I get results, and results are crucial in a game like this.

**Ace:** The best part about our team is that we know the ranks, even though Lawrence will inherit the leader position if Donald goes I'll bet anything they'll rally behind me, and since I'm buddies with both Lawrence and Donald I'm pretty much their go to girl when it comes to strategy.

**Lydia:** I've made long sticks to pry makeshift ladders away, I've got rocks and leftover timber to drop on them, this will be fun. (Lydia rubs her hands together evilly)

* * *

**The Warshippers Fort**

* * *

"Well this sucks." Tania commented as she looked at the fort they'd been given. The base matched Team Juggernaut's but it was half the height and would be very easy to scale if one put effort into it but at least it was defendable. The cell where prisoners were to be kept was the only thing near completion, it was simply a iron cage with a door that clamped shut from the outside, so it would be possible to figure out who was inside and if they were worth saving compared to the secrecy of the other larger fort.

"it's manageable." Sensan replied as he faced his team clearing his throat, "What we need here is teamwork, My guess is that Team Juggernaut is going to raid someone and go hide until the fifteen minutes are up so it's crucial that no one gets taken prisoner because in that scenario we need everyone present."

Ion grinned as he realized this was the perfect way to throw the challenge.

"Well to reduce conflict why don't we put Tania on raiding duty and Barbara on Defense." Ion replied pointing the two campers out, "If we keep me with Barbara and Wilbur with Tania nothing can go wrong."

Sensan looked at Ion sceptically as if he realized what Ion's plan was before he shook his head deciding that Ion must have taken his advice and dropped the ridiculous throwing challenges idea.

"Okay then, we'll split the team in half." Sensan explained, "Holly, Barbara, Ion, and Luiza can stand guard here, Luiza you'll be in charge."

"Aye." Luiza saluted.

"Wilbur, Tania, and I will go raid one of the forts and try to take some prisoners." Sensan explained, "I need teamwork here people."

"And you'll get it, right Ion?" Luiza asked looking at her teammate.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Ion replied.

"Seeing as we don't have a ladder why don't we make one so we siege Team Juggernaut easily." Holly suggested.

"Sounds good." Sensan nodded, "We should keep it away from the wall so Luiza get a ballista bolt lodged in the side of the castle, that way they can't just push the ladder away while climbing."

"good idea." Barbara smiled, "If we can pull this off victory is in the bag."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Barbara:** Pros and cons of winning the challenge, Pros: I'm not on the chopping block. Cons: Tania isn't on the chopping block.

**Ion:** I really have to throw this challenge because it'll be so easy to throw, however I must remain anonymous if I'm ever to eliminate Barbara and then get my game plan back on track.

**Holly:** I'm pretty sure I won't be injured seeing as most people won't hit a kid and the rest won't hit a girl.

**Sensan:** (He's rubbing his temples.) This team can be so frustrating.

* * *

Ion and Sensan were making haste on the ladder with the majority of the rounded and smooth sticks, the supplies were clearly meant to build something like this so the two were already hard at work.

"Dude, what is with your knots?" Sensan asked, "They suck!"

"Sorry but I'm not good with rope." Ion replied with a sigh.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ion:** I was a boy scout for six years so I actually know more than you'd think about knots, however Sensan doesn't need to know that. No one does.

* * *

"Here let me show you how it's done." Sensan sighed reaching to take the rope from his teammate.

"NO!" Ion exclaimed, "I want to prove I can do it!"

"There's a difference between proving and screwing up." Sensan replied, "If we don't do this properly we will lose... Unless..."

"Unless what?" Ion asked.

"Are you still trying to throw challenges?" Sensan demanded looking at Ion accusingly.

"Dude I'm over that, just settle." Ion replied holding his arms out defensively.

Sensan pursed his lips and looked at his teammate suspiciously as if trying to read what he was really thinking.

"Trust me, I'm just bad with knots dude." Ion replied trying to reassure the team captain.

"Hey Luiza." Sensan called making Luiza look over from where she was strapping the armour onto Holly.

"Yes Sensan?" Luiza replied.

"Keep an eye on this one." Sensan stated pointing at Ion.

"What? You don't trust me?!" Ion demanded in shock.

"Not at the moment Ion, Earn that trust back by behaving today, after what happened last night you'll need to prove yourself." Sensan replied making Luiza cock an eyebrow and look at Ion like he was literally going to tell her what this was all about.

"Whatever." Ion sighed standing up in rage, "You can finish this ladder yourself Sensan."

"What did I do?" Sensan demanded as Ion walked away.

"You failed to trust him." Luiza replied putting her hand on his shoulder, "But the big question is if he's even worth giving trust to."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Luiza:** I know Ion can't be trusted and I'm glad Sensan is catching on, I may not think Barbara is easy to get along with but at least you can trust her, and in this game Trust is everything.

* * *

**Team Bush Fort**

* * *

"Great, this freaking sucks." Duke commented as the group stood in what looked like the base for the other two forts, Unlike the other two there was no physical prison and instead there was a large chalk outline and a sign that read _sit here_. The suckatude didn't stop there either, the walls could be jumped over and the flag was in plain sight in the middle of the fort with sticks and rope lying around it along with the armour Chris had kindly supplied.

"How are we even supposed to defend this, we may as well be in an open field surrounded by people with guns." Katharine complained.

"I think that's far worse than this." Ariel replied crossing her arms.

"Aw it a'int that bad." Jarvis stated, "We got dat chalk outline, an' dat there flag."

"Yeah, freaking amazing." Conner deadpanned, "But we can't give up now."

"Why not?" Katharine asked, "We get the best fort next time so why not just roll over and win later?"

"Because that's a terrible idea." Jay replied, "We can win this thing, we just have to keep our guard up and then pillage the other forts."

"I don't share your optimism there Jay." Katharine replied.

"And that's why we lost the last challenge." George sighed, "Guys the other teams will be oput to get us since we have such a weak fort so if we catch them off guard-"

"How?!" Conner demanded motioning to the wall, "There is nowhere to hide!"

"Actually there is." George replied, "See that wall, we hide outside and ambush them when they come for the flag."

"That's actually brilliant of you." Conner noted rubbing his chin.

"But we aren't doing it because we should save our strength for when we have the advantage." Katharine replied.

"Yeah but if they fear us now then they'll fear us more later." Conner replied, "We're going with George on this one."

"You're siding with George over me?!" Katharine exclaimed waving her arms angrily, "Hello? Alliance partner here."

"Sorry Katharine but we need a winning strategy." Ariel replied earning a glare from the other girl.

"Okay, so how are we going to split this?" George asked, "We need some people to go and raid other forts and we need others to stay here and protect the flag because Chris will definitely pummel us with boulders in that case."

"well let's pick the people who will actually achieve something." Conner replied, "So me and Duke of course."

"You should bring one more with you." George suggested.

"Um..." Conner trailed looking over his team.

Jarvis was standing there dopily, he seriously would die in the battlefield, Ariel gave him a look that said _pick me and I'll skin you alive because I'd rather be behind a wall than climbing one_, Katharine was checking her nails and not paying attention, George looked at him curiously, and Jay was bouncing up and down.

"I can't decide!' Conner yelled grasping his scalp in frustration.

"You're team captain, act like it!" George exclaimed in frustration.

"Fine, Jay, you can come only if we can push you into them if we need to run.' Conner sighed.

"Awesome!" Jay yelled in excitement happy to be the expendable member of the raiding party.

"You scare me... A lot." Duke replied.

"Thanks Duke." Jay smiled, "Now it's my turn, I like your hair."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Duke:** (He's looked at the camera in bewilderment.)

**Jay:** An insult is only so if you let yourself believe it is.

**Katharine:** I'm not one for medieval weaponry, especially after Jill started dating my Brother, what a freaking history nerd!

**George:** This is not going to go well. (George sighs loudly.) The only advantage we have is that Raelynn is asleep, so I guess each team really does have seven players

* * *

"Katharine can you please put that armour on?" Ariel asked as she approached her teammate.

"No thank you, it is not my style." Katharine replied, "I would wear it but my brother's girlfriend turned me off armour permanently."

"ARM-OUR!" Ariel ordered stuffing the materials in Katharine's arms making the other girl hit the floor quickly.

"Grrr." Katharine growled as she lay in a heap made of sticks and various metal plates.

"Stop acting like and do something before everyone decides you dreg on this team more than Jarvis dregs on society." Ariel suggested.

"Drag of what?" Jarvis asked, "Is it marijuana?"

Ariel smacked her forehead and sighed loudly.

"There is no way I'm wearing this stuff." Katharine exclaimed, "It smells like old boots."

"Stop being so immature!" Ariel ordered loudly drawing the attention of her teammates.

"I'm immature, I'm not the one who has a child at Sixteen!" Katharine exclaimed.

"THAT'S IT!" Ariel yelled throwing the materials in her hands to the ground and crouching, "COME HERE!"

Katharine screamed as Ariel tackled her and began slapping her in the face and pulling her hair while holding the other girl's head between her legs.

"Whoa, Cat fight." Duke grinned as he watched the two girls from near the wall.

"Duke, really?" Conner asked, "Neither will be of use to us injured."

"Sure, but still, fighting is hot." Duke replied.

"Whatever floats your boat I guess." Conner shrugged walking over to the two girls and leaning over them.

The two girls looked up at him pausing their conflict.

"Am I going to have to intervene?" Conner asked narrowing his eyes.

"Depends." Katharine replied from her spot between Ariel's thighs, "Maybe if miss mother legs here would get off me we wouldn't have a problem."

"I currently have the ability to cut off your breathing." Ariel replied before doing so and making Katharine squirm while her face turned red, "Now take it back!"

Conner sighed and tore Ariel off Katharine allowing the latter to breathe again.

"You're (Gasp) Pure evil!" Katharine sputtered while inhaling deeply.

Ariel stuck her tongue out in a immature fashion before Conner dropped her.

"JAY!" Conner yelled.

"Yes?" Jay asked rushing forward in full gear, "Is it time to go yet? Is it? Is it? Is-"

"No!" Conner exclaimed before regaining his posture, "You and Ariel are switching places due to conflict."

"YAY!" Jay cheered, "I'm on defense!"

Jay then darted off making Conner blink in confusion.

"Is she ever upset about anything?" Ariel asked.

"I have no clue." Conner replied.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ariel:** No one insults me for having a kid and gets away with it, So you know what, little miss I'm in an alliance with you is not in an alliance with me.

**Conner:** Great more team conflict, at least George is sane and workable, that's a plus.

* * *

Chris and Chef sat next to the Hurl of shame which had been moved away from the storage area and was now sitting in an open field.

"They're having fun." Chris smiled as he watched the drama on a monitor before turning to the camera, "We have so much more fun planned, literally."

The camera pans to several boulders, Fang in a cage, and what looked like boxes of dynamite.

"So stay tuned because the fun just got started!" Chris grinned before the camera faded to black.

* * *

**The Warshippers (7):** Sensan, Wilbur, Luiza, Ion, Tania, Holly, Barbara

**Team Juggernaut (8):** Donald, Lawrence, Ace, Afro Joe, Serena, Lydia, Raelynn, Winston

**Team Bush (7):** Conner, Duke, Ariel, Jay, Katharine, George, Jarvis

**Boney Island (2): **Kylee, Veegie,

**Camp Staff: **Chris (Host), Chef (Cook/Cohost), Jesslyn (Production Editor), Wallace (Equipment), Rajesh (Medical), Jeff (Cameraman), Various Interns that will probably die, and Steven (Everyman).

* * *

**Lawrence: **The Sir

**Afro Joe: **The Hair obsessed moron

**Jay: **The Sock collector

**Sensan: **The Pacifist

**Serena: **The Shopaholic

**Jarvis:** The Crazy Homeless guy

**Duke:** The Cocky Hockey Player

**Luiza: **The Voodoo Magician

**Winston:** The Over the top Heterophobe

**Wilbur:** The Security Guard

**Raelynn: **The Insomniac

**Ariel:** The Teen Mom

**Kylee:** The Beekeeper

**Lydia: **The easily distracted one

**Katharine: **The Barbie Doll

**Tania: **The Drama Queen

**George:** The Ugly one

**Conner: **Mr. Perfect

**Ace: **The Pilot

**Barbara:** Over the top Catholic

**Donald: **The Judge

**Holly: **The Child Star

**Veegie: **The Wild Kid

**Ion:** The Rock Star

* * *

**I do have a lot more fun planned, this chapter is going to be awesome! Just bear with me, started a few conflicts made the characters a bit more three dimensional. Brought some new guys to the foreground and sent some prominent ones (Raelynn)n to the background. I think by this point the only ones absent of major development are Lydia, Winston, and Wilbur, but I'll get to them later. Just remember that someone, anyone could go home, except Winston, he's immune for one elimination. But by the end of the next part I will be down to twenty One campers, already. But rest assured that this arc will be finished before the end of November! MARK IT!**

**Stay tuned because I sometimes write 5,000 words per day. Plus I need to Update The Girl With A Frozen Touch, like two months ago so fans you may await my next update, Frog Out!**

**Anyone Else feel like I've been super inspired lately?**

**Next Time: SIEGE!**


	7. Chapter 3 part 2: Siege!

**Total Drama Boney Island**

**Chapter Three Part Two: The Siege**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I do not own Total Drama or any of its seasons, I do however own every single OC that appears in this season, so please don't steal them, and if you really want to at least make them unique enough so that they can be considered your own material.**

* * *

**Warning:**

* * *

**This Chapter of Total Drama Boney Island contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by imaginary teens, A very dramatic elimination, Siege ladders, some very heavy rocks being dropped on people, taunts, swordplay, random falling objects, and a very pissed camper. do not try any of what you read here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**

* * *

Lydia was sitting atop her team's wall making a blowing sound from her lips while checking her fingernails. This sound was so weird that Serena climbed the ladder up from the jailhouse and looking at her in confusion.

"I can't whistle." Lydia replied.

"Well first off you suck in air when you whistle." Serena replied.

"As if." Lydia replied, "Oh look a bird, isn't it cool how they fly?!"

"You have the attention span of... Well a person attracted to glittery objects." Serena stated before looking over the turrets to see everyone else on the team standing around bored waiting for Chris to start the challenge.

"It's up to us to protect this place, and to an extent Raelynn." Lydia replied, "It's adorable how she's sleeping through the challenge and weakening our team by accident."

"Yes adorable." Serena replied sarcastically, "But if we end up losing she's definitely going home."

"Naw." Lydia replied waving her hand in dismissal, "That'll only happen if we vote her off, and that can't happen if you do some basic math."

"Well Lawrence won't vote for her, and we won't either, plus with her vote and the very likely chance Winston will vote by himself... Okay you're right." Serena replied, "But what if I decided to vote her off?"

"Are you literally on the fence about this when you know it's actually Donald's Fault that she was so determined to stay up so long." Lydia replied before returning her attention to her nails again.

'Wait a second... You're right!" Serena exclaimed, "He said he'd vote her out of she didn't last Twenty Four hours."

"See cause and effect." Lydia replied, "Now we have to figure out what exactly made Donald want to eliminate her."

Serena stared at Lydia for a few seconds before smacking her forehead.

"Hmmm... What could it be..." Lydia trailed looking off into the distance.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Serena:** Oh my god! Really Lydia?! REALLY?!

**Lydia:** I really didn't get why Serena hit her forehead until it turned red every time I spoke on that wall, it kind of weirded me out.

* * *

Donald was standing between Ace and Winston in an eerie silence that was freaking out almost everyone on his team.

"why is he so silent?" Lawrence asked Joe who glared at him for being to close to his afro.

"If you must know Lawrence, I am waiting." Donald replied before falling silent again.

"... FOR WHAT?!" Lawrence demanded loudly.

"The game to start." Donald replied through gritted teeth.

"What does that have to do with being silent?" Lawrence asked.

Without speaking Donald drew a pair of binoculars from his shirt and showed them to Lawrence before putting them back.

"Do you think the others got binoculars?" Ace asked curiously.

"It's a very real possibility." Donald replied, "That's why I made us strategize inside, if we just stand here we'll freak the others out and make them overthink things."

"... But why didn't we leave the binoculars with Serena?" Lawrence asked after a short pause.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** So that Serena and Lydia don't see the enemy coming until they're right at the gates and if we lose I can peg the loss on their bad defense with the huge walls we were given.

* * *

"Because we need to know if they're under attack and if we need to send people back here." Donald explained seeming to pacify his teammates.

"Okay fine, but the whole silent thing isn't my thing." Lawrence replied.

"I never said you couldn't talk." Donald replied rolling his eyes.

"Large bouncer type guy with forearms the width of my head being silent is supposed to indicate talking?" Lawrence asked narrowing his eyes.

"Whatever." Donald shrugged, "You think what you want to think there Lawrence."

Lawrence gritted his teeth before regaining his usual persona, "May I ask when we're going to engage our adversaries precisely?"

"HUH?!" Winston demanded with a stupid sounding tone.

"Stop talking like an upper class twat.' Joe ordered pushing Lawrence aside, "It hurts my swagger."

"Lawrence I have no idea, whenever we hear that air horn I guess." Donald shrugged, "Now be quiet, I'm thinking."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Lawrence:** I just get excited and have to talk, I can't do silent... or small words... You know I hope they don't figure out I'm actually rich or they'll vote me off in no time.

**Afro Joe:** Lawrence is really hurting my sense of Swag. What a freaking loser.

**Donald:** Lawrence won't stop using words no one understands, and Joe won't stop using words no one understands, Which one is more annoying? GOD!

* * *

**The Warshippers**

* * *

Luiza was staring at the members of Team Juggernaut through the binoculars she'd found earlier and she had a scowl plastered on her face as she watched them just stand there. As she watched Donald looked directly at her as if he could see her from this distance and scowled. Ace sighed and put the binoculars down.

"So what did you see?' holly asked in excitement.

"Nothing." Luiza replied with a sigh, "Go tell Sensan they're just standing there like a bunch of pigeons."

"Okay!" Holly exclaimed happily jumping to the ground and walking towards Sensan when Wilbur stepped in front of her tripping her by accident.

"Oh my god Holly! I'm sorry! Are you all right?" Wilbur demanded.

Holly groaned and sat up, "Tha-That hurt, a lot."

Wilbur gasped and sat there frozen in shock.

"Why does my..." Holly started before feeling the long and ugly looking scrape on her face just below her left eye.

"Holly?" Wilbur asked backing away.

"WHY YOU LITTLE JERK!" Holly yelled leaping forward and grabbing Wilbur by the shirt, "DO I LOOK LIKE I LIKE GIANT BLOODY GASHES ON MY FACE?! HUH?! DO I?!"

"Calm down." Wilbur stated in a nervous whimper.

"My perfect complexion ruined by this!" Holly exclaimed, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't cut your face open with a knife, Come on!"

"What's going on here?' Sensan demanded walking up to the duo.

Holly glanced at him with tear filled eyes, "Wilbur tripped me and now I have a painful scratch that hurts really bad."

"For shame Wilbur." Sensan gasped.

"It was an accident." Wilbur replied while nervously curling into a ball in fear of the anger Holly had just shot at him.

"I heard yelling." Sensan stated.

"Must have been the wind carrying our voices because neither of us is loud." Holly sniffled rubbing her cheek.

"Why don't you go see if Luiza knows some south American scrape treatment to ward off germs." Sensan replied, "If she has an interest in voodoo then there must be interest in witchdoctor medical rituals."

Holly nodded and walked off.

"S-She yelled at me." Wilbur muttered.

"Oh Wilbur, you're afraid of everything, Holly wouldn't yell at you she's nice." Sensan replied making Wilbur gasp in shock due to his teammate not believing him.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Wilbur:** He doesn't believe me? Holly scared me, and I don't know if she's like bipolar or something or just hiding that scary side she keeps showing me. (Wilbur whimpers in fear.)

**Sensan:** Due to his irrational fears Wilbur probably imagines things scarier than they actually are. It's a simple study of psychology.

* * *

"Hold still." Luiza ordered as she tried to press the cotton ball dabbed in disinfectant onto Holly's scrape.

"It hurts though." Holly whined as Luiza grabbed her hair and held her head still while muttering in rage.

"You know, it's bad enough that you tripped over Wilbur but why exactly are you so pain shy?" Luiza asked.

"Who likes pain?" Holly asked.

"Depends on the person." Tania replied from where she was sitting on the wall nearby.

"Hey meathead." Luiza called glaring at the girl, "Shut up."

"hmmm... Nah." Tania stated, "The fun is just getting started."

"If by fun you're referring to pissing Barbara off I want nothing to do with it." Luiza replied applying a bandage to Holly's face, "All done."

"Did baby get a boo boo?" Tania asked in a childish voice.

"Baby?" Holly asked her eye twitching.

"Whoa, Tania, stop while you're behind." Luiza ordered, "You've already made enemies with Barbara and now you're trying to get Holly on your bad side?"

"People like my bad side." Tania replied checking her nails for flaws, "My life is great, I don't really need the money, plus Chris tends to bring back the villainous characters later in the season."

"What a flawless and foolproof plan." Luiza deadpanned making Holly giggle.

"Oh you think that's funny do you?" Tania demanded, "I know your type Holly, you act all innocent to hide a deeper pain."

"Um... nope." Holly replied, "I'm, actually this way."

"You talk in your sleep genius." Tania replied jumping off the wall, "Your parents are divorced huh? How does it feel to have your parents hate one another? Does that make you mad? But you want to be a good girl so you try to avoid drugs and alcohol but one day that'll catch up with yo-"

Tania was cut off by Luiza kicking her right in the crotch, and yes it hurts for girls when they get hit there too... Well maybe not as bad but it was enough to bring Tania to her knees.

"How dare you?!" Luiza yelled punching her in the face, "You talk all tough but in reality you're nothing but an hypocritical jerk."

Tania groaned and fell on her back.

"Come on Holly, let's get back to the team." Luiza hissed leading a teary eyed Holly away from her new enemy.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Luiza:** Tania iss going down! No one deserves to say stuff about that subject, Holly could be scarred!

**Tania:** Luiza's annoying, Holly's a crybaby with no real strategy, and the rest of my team is useless, god why couldn't I get more people to hide behind this season?

**Holly:** Yeah my parents are divorced, yeah it used to bother me, but you know what? I said that purposely knowing the only person in the cabin who would actually use that was Tania, yeah Barbara and Ion are sure to leave soon but I can manipulate them, plus their feud is bound to bite both of them in the behind. But Tania is a wildcard so turning Luiza and by extension everyone else against her I just scored one more safe day here unopposed by making my team vote off annoyances rather than the weak. I'm smart. (Holly laughs.)

* * *

**Team Bush**

* * *

Jarvis was sitting on the picket fence sized wall staring at his team who were building defenses out of the sticks around the flag, the safer it was the safer the team was.

"Okay guys, once the wall is set up we can work on sharpening sticks." Conner explained as he stood in the middle of the frantic attempt to better the fort.

"Uh, why don't we do both at the same time?" Ariel asked raising her hand.

"Because the more people we have working on one thing the faster it gets done." Katharine explained with a smirk and a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah but what good is a wall if the other team can tear it down no problem?' Ariel asked.

"Silly Ariel, don't you know walls are better than sharpened sticks?" Katharine asked putting her hand on Ariel's shoulder.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ariel:** No they aren't, if history has taught us anything a wall is only as good as people defending it, How does Katharine not notice this, doesn't she pay attention in class? How am I supposed to support Bruno if I can't get a high school diploma?! That's the mentality she should have not this wing it attitude that I will admit I did harbor before Bruno came along. (static cuts her off.)

* * *

"Do we even have enough sticks to accomplish this anyway?" Ariel asked.

"Sure we do." Jarvis replied walking over, "We use the stuff Chris gave us to wear and hit people with."

"He's got a point." Duke noted.

"But this is temporary!" Ariel yelled, "We get that behemoth castle next and how are we supposed to win if we just built the other team's defenses for them?"

"hey guys!" Jay exclaimed from where she was staring through the binoculars, "There's a pile of supplies right smack dab in the middle!"

"What?" Conner demanded snatching the binoculars and looking through them, "Hey she's right! There's tons of stuff out there."

"Please expand on that statement." George requested sitting up and putting the sticks he'd been tying together down.

"I see lots of stuff, there are bricks, what looks like a box full of plungers, Rope, I believe some TNT, and even some boards." Conner explained before handing the binoculars back to Jay.

"Let's go get it!' Duke exclaimed taking a step over the wall before a loud screech from the PA system made him come to a halt.

"**Not so fast there Duke, you get t wait until you hear the air horn**." Chris announced with a laugh.

"Pssh what are you going to do about it?' Duke asked crossing his arms.

"**Glad you asked**." Chris laughed before shutting off the PA.

"Well I'm off-" Duke started before hearing a loud whishing sound made by something moving fast, "What the-"

Seconds later a boulder twice the size of the Six foot Six Hockey player smashed into the ground inches from his face.

Duke screamed loudly and fell down in shock.

"**See, I knew you'd see it my way**." Chris laughed for maybe too long of a duration, "**Anyway...**"

Suddenly the sound of an Air horn sounded across the entire field and team Bush looked around.

"Jay! Duke! Let's get that TNT!" Conner ordered leaping over the wall and making a mad dash for the pile of goodies in the center.

"You heard him Mr. Eager." Ariel stated, "RUN!"

"Okay, Okay, Geez." Duke gulped following Conner while still shaking.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Jay:** We get to bring back a lot of stuff, and then we'll beat the other teams and lay siege to the big fort! YAY!

**Duke:** How dare Chris hurl a boulder at me! Who am I? Heather?

**Conner:** (he laughs and rolls his eyes.) Duke may not be an idiot but that Ego of his will definitely play a part in his downfall. But for now he remains a loyal asset to Team Conner, Oh yeah!

* * *

**Team Juggernaut**

* * *

Team Juggernaut's massive offensive group was taking a leisurely stroll out into battle, their sheer number advantage would play a big part in their likely victory, however not everyone was so confident in a third win in a row.

"I wonder if the other teams are afraid of us yet." Ace mused.

"I doubt that seeing as we're only one elimination away from being on equal ground." Donald replied.

"Pssh, the only reason we won those two challenges was due to my superiority as a Homosexual." Winston bragged.

"Winston, I'm not sure that's how being gay works." Lawrence replied earning himself a glare.

"Well the guys of this team are clearly the stronger group, So we may as well stop worshipping girls just because of their reproductive parts." Winston explained, "Who needs people of the opposite gender, girls should love girls and guys should love guys, that is the natural order."

"No it isn't." Ace replied crossing her arms and turning to face the short boy, "How exactly do people reproduce if they aren't mating?"

"Um simple, Test tube babies." Winston replied.

"Ew." Ace gagged, "That is a really freaky idea you have there."

"I'd like to see you find a better way to continue the human race you homophobic ***!" Winston yelled.

"I'm not homophobic!" Ace yelled getting ready to punch Winston right in the face.

"Guys-" Lawrence stated tugging Winston's sleeve.

"Let go of me fool!" Winston ordered as Lawrence backed up, "What is it?"

Donald and Ace suddenly bolted in the other direction while Lawrence and Joe backed away slowly.

"I DEMAND TO-OOFFFF!" Winston started before being nailed with a large crate which shattered on his head and dropped what appeared to be kitchen supplies all over the place, "Ouchie..."

Winston slumped his head in an unconscious state.

"Should we help him?" Lawrence asked as Joe pulled a fork out of his Afro after the shrapnel had settled.

Donald seemed to think about that for a second.

"Well?" Joe asked flicking the fork to the ground.

"He'll only slow us down, plus Chris will likely launch more junk at us." Donald explained, "And as an added bonus we don't have to listen to him."

"Hooray for annoying people having no peripheral vision." Ace smirked crossing her arms and inwardly laughing at Winston's misfortune.

"Let's move it Juggernaut!' Donald ordered running past, "The Warshipper's flag won't capture itself."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ace:** He's right, it won't.

* * *

**Team Bush fort**

* * *

"INCOMING!" Ariel screamed diving under the wall just in time to avoid a well aimed ballista bolt curtsey of The Warshippers. The massive arrow as wide as a Tree trunk embedded itself in the ground to the left of the flag at least three or four feet deep.

"Return fire!" George ordered as Katharine ran to the ballista and cut the rope preventing it from firing, within seconds the massive log had punctured a decent sized hole in The Warshipper's fort wall and smashed halfway through the other side.

"Ouch." Ariel cringed as she noticed the damage.

"Hey Jarvis is anyone coming?" George demanded.

"Yeah but they're far away." Jarvis replied while gazing through the binoculars backwards.

"GIVE ME THAT!" Ariel yelled snatching the binoculars and using them properly, "We have about one minuet before they're here."

"What do we do?!" Katharine screamed.

"Reload that Ballista!" Ariel ordered as George ran to help Jarvis load up another bolt, "And prepare for some hand to hand combat."

"Aye Aye captain." Jarvis saluted dropping the bolt directly on George's foot.

"YEOWCH!" George yelled before Jarvis picked it up and helped him load it into the Ballista.

"FIRE!" Ariel ordered as Katharine obeyed. The large arrow embedded itself in the ground inches from Wilbur's feet making him scream and fall back delaying the enemy.

"HAH!" George laughed, "Take that Warshippers!"

Tania growled and dashed forward while the two guys followed at a much slower pace. So Ariel ducked under the wall while George stared directly at Tania who leaped over the wall and pile drove George to the ground, however within seconds Ariel had pounced and with a practiced hand from all the years in Girl scouts Ariel tied her up with rope leaving her immobile.

"WHAT?! WHY YOU!" Tania yelled before George took her sock off and jammed it in her mouth to keep her quiet. Suddenly Sensan and Wilbur didn't look so eager to advance quickly.

"DUCK!" Katharine yelled.

"That's not a duck!" Jarvis replied before a ballista arrow smashed through the barely existent wall and made the team scatter in fear as shrapnel rained down on them from all sides.

"HAH!" Sensan laughed as he and a whimpering Wilbur entered the fort with huge grins, "What're you going to do now?"

Everyone else was too dazed to do anything and even the bound Tania was having trouble spitting the sock that was in her mouth out.

"THIS!" A voice yelled to Sensan's right and he turned only to get a brick thrown at his face knocking him to the ground.

"OUCH!" Sensan yelped looking up to see Conner, Duke, and Jay standing there laden with materials.

"AHHHH!" Wilbur screamed dropping his stick and running full speed back to his base.

"You didn't have to throw a brick at me." Sensan whined before Jay tackled him and he was bowled over.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Wilbur:** Cowardice isn't bad if it keeps you alive right?

**Ariel:** Wow, we almost lost there didn't we?

**George:** How does one describe Conner's timing? Perfect in every way is the answer.

* * *

**The Warshipper's Fort**

* * *

"Is he retreating?" Luiza demanded as she stared at Wilbur running back to their base with a winded look, "If he's retreating maybe we should start using Russian tactics."

"Russian tactics?" Barbara asked in confusion.

"Friendly fire is encouraged on a retreating enemy." Luiza replied.

"But that's not ethical." Barbara protested.

"We're at war girl, pull yourself together!" Luiza ordered, "MAN THE BALLISTA AND AIM RIGHT AT THE COWARD!"

"Should we maybe aim at the bigger problem?" Holly asked as she lowered the binoculars.

"What bigger problem?" Luiza demanded snatching the binoculars and gasping in shock upon seeing Team Juggernaut dashing in their general direction.

"We also got three people from Team Bush following Wilbur." Ion added as he nervously sat upon the raised platform the ballista sat upon.

"Barbara!" Luiza exclaimed, "Get that board made of sticks over that hole pronto! Ion get ready to fire! Holly! Don't get captured! BATTLE STATIONS!"

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ion:** How am I supposed to throw this challenge when Luiza has such great leadership skills?!

* * *

Barbara had just put a large hand crafted board over the hole when Wilbur plowed it down crushing her under.

"HEY! Numbskull!" Luiza shouted, "Get off before you crush Ms. Christian over there flat."

"Sorry." Wilbur apologized taking a step off the wooden board and looking nervously at it, all he could hear however was a groan in return.

"Battl-" Luiza started before being smacked by a large wooden rod and gaining a dopey look on her face before falling to the ground unconscious.

"HAH!" Ace laughed as she looked over the wall only to have Holly poke her in the eye with a stick, "OW! AHHH!"

Ace let go of the wall and fell to the ground crushing Joe in the process.

"Ouchie." Joe groaned.

"Oh no, the ballista won't work!" Ion lied distracting Holly long enough for Donald to push her back and make her fall off the half completed wall.

"Pr-Pr-Protect the flag Ion." Wilbur mumbled.

"I can't I'm using this." Ion replied before screaming when Conner, Jay, and Duke jumped through the hole in the wall landing on the board and making Barbara scream, "Heh, Heh, excellent."

"Hey this is our flag!' Conner yelled.

"We got here first." Donald argued as Lawrence hopped to the ground beside him.

"It's our flag!" Wilbur yelped before dropping his weapon and curling in a ball of pure terror and falling to the ground sucking his thumb.

"You want this flag?" Conner demanded angrily, "Well you're going to have to go through us first!"

"Bring it!" Donald yelled before Duke and Conner pounced on him.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** Truth be told I've dealt with guys their size before, most of them want to fight me like it's a rite of passage thing or something. (Static cuts him off.)

**Wilbur:** (He's sucking his thumb.) Why didn't I surrender? Why?! (He returns to sucking his thumb.)

**Conner:** Wilbur is such a wimp and it's pathetic, no one that size should be afraid of basically everything and everyone. Really if he's that scared he shouldn't even be here.

**Duke:** (He has several bruises and a missing tooth.) Ouch! Does Donald lift tractors for his workout because no man should be that muscular and tough.

**Luiza:** Great does my team represent the Killer Bass, The Killer Grips, Team Victory, The Toxic Rats, The Heroic Hamsters, And every other bad team in a season? Because we just blew that!

* * *

"Pinned ya!" Conner laughed before Donald grabbed his arms and flung him away straight into a wall.

"HEY!" Duke yelled before being pile driven by the almost seven foot tall intimidating African American guy.

"OUCH!" Conner yelped before noticing Jay and Lawrence wrestling over the flag while Ion laughed at them, "Hey why aren't you defending your flag?!"

"I don't want to." Ion shrugged as the two smaller people fell on the board Barbara was under making her scream and Ion laugh.

"Sociopath." conner muttered standing up but being tripped by a hand grabbing him.

"Oh no you don't!" Luiza shouted jumping on the boy and pulling at his hair.

"YEOWCH!" Conner screamed falling over.

While everyone was busy (or in Ion's case laughing at Barbara's misfortune.) Ace climbed to the top of the wall and made a mad dash to where Jay and Lawrence were pulling at the flag.

"LET GO!" jay ordered pulling hard.

"Okay!" Lawrence grinned letting jay have it, The momentum made Jay fall and the flag flew out of her grip and landed in Ace's arms.

"YES!" Ace laughed jumping through the hole and screamed before ducking. Seconds later a large boulder plugged the hole up and bashed Lawrence back so hard he flew into Conner knocking Luiza to the ground.

"My spine." Luiza whined in pain as Lawrence climbed the wall and jumped down to the other side following Ace's mad dash towards their fortress. Seconds later Donald climbed over and landed next to Joe.

"What happened?" Joe demanded with a groan as he sat up.

"Come on!" Donald ordered grabbing him by the shirt, if we go to Team Bush's fort we'll win for sure!"

"I'm not sure if that's good for my health." Joe replied before Donald grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him towards the other fort.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Afro Joe:** This game isn't good for my afro, I've already had a fork and Ace in my hair today, plus it's full of dirt now... (Joe whimpers.) I don't like it!

**Donald:** Sure Joe can be annoying but as long as you 'respect the fro' he's fine with you. And I can use that to my advantage.

**Luiza:** Ion is really getting on my nerves, he's really trying his hardest to lose isn't he? But there's only one person I want gone more than him now... Tania. After what she said to Holly I'm about ready to remove her head personally.

**Conner:** My team kind of sucks offensively, but it's better to force your foe to flee then to be fleeing yourself.

* * *

"Hey guys." holly stated as Conner and Luiza wrestled while Duke lay dazed on the ground beside Jay who was still disorientated.

"Let me go!" Conner growled through gritted teeth.

"Never." Luiza hissed.

"hey guys." Holly repeated.

The two didn't listen and Holly grew her unsatisfied look.

"GUYS!" Holly yelled making everyone look at her, "Anyone else notice the absence of the flag and anyone from Team Juggernaut?"

"Oh my god she's right." Luiza gasped in shock.

"LATER LOSERS!" Duke laughed before running straight into the boulder blocking the entrance and slumping to the ground in pain.

"Duke, watch where you're going!" Conner ordered.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Duke:** It's kind of hard to when one eye is swelled shut! GOD!

* * *

"Okay look, we're enemies right now but if we don't stop them they're going to take your flag as well." Luiza explained.

"I'm listening..." Conner trailed.

"Help us recover our flag and prevent yours from reaching their fort and then we both benefit and someone can snag their flag in the process." Luiza explained.

Conner seemed to think about this for several seconds before he nodded and shook her hand, "Deal."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Conner:** I'll snatch her flag and win in the process.

**Luiza:** I'll snatch his flag and win in the process.

* * *

**Team Juggernaut's Fort**

* * *

Serena and Lydia sat on the wall looking out into the distance in complete boredom.

"How much longer?" Lydia whined, "It's been forever!"

"It hasn't been forever." Serena sighed.

Lydia just groaned and picked up the binoculars looking east to where Chris and Chef were loading a very large boulder into the catapult, she then shifted her attention to the train wreck that was the Team Bush Fort, and finally to where Ace was running at them with a flag.

"Meh... Wait a second..." Lydia trailed doing a double take, "ACE HAS THE FLAG! ACE HAS THE FLAG!"

"What? Really?" Serena asked looking over the wall and gasping in delight, "Quick lower the ladder!"

Lydia jumped to where the Ladder was sitting began to tug it up and when Serena joined her they managed to fling it off the wall and onto the ground below. Acre reached the ladder with Lawrence in tow and began climbing it with the flag in one hand.

"Huh..." Serena trailed, "Why isn't anyone chasing them?"

Lydia shrugged and looked at the damaged fort occupied by The Warshippers to see no movement.

"Weird." Lydia trailed as Ace reached the top and cheered loudly.

A loud beep was heard and everyone grew confused.

"**Attention Team Juggernaut, if you can hold that flag for another fifteen minutes The Warshippers are out and you win this round!**" Chris announced over the loudspeaker.

"Thanks Chris, wouldn't have figured that out ourselves." Lawrence replied as he climbed to the top.

"**Yeah it's for the audience, you know the ones that were in the bathroom during that announcement.**" Chris replied, "**Also, take this!**"

A loud whistling was heard before a boulder the size of a truck embedded itself in the side of their fort jarring the whole thing and making Serena fall on her bottom.

"What was that for?!" Ace demanded.

"**My amusement.**" Chris replied before his sadistic laugh sounded through the speaker before it was turned off.

"Ugh." Ace sighed.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ace:** Chris really irritates me sometimes, he can be quite the jerk, back home I loved it but here it really sucks, curse the bloodthirsty viewers that I used to be a pert of!

* * *

Lydia growled as she watched basically every other opposing player minus Jarvis and Katharine marched at their fort. Still no signs of Donald or Joe appeared so they could only assume they'd been captured. The only other person outside the castle was Winston who was still unconscious in the middle of the field awaiting non-existent medical service.

"So what do we do now?" Lydia asked, "We're going to run out of stuff eventually while they just continuously amass it, maybe we can teleport it back, HEY! Does anyone know magic?!"

"No." Serena deadpanned.

"Great what will do now... Oh How about giving them Cookies! Does anyone have a cookie?" Lydia asked.

"Okay stop talking!" Lawrence ordered, "You change subjects more than a one man political debate."

"How can you debate yourself?" Lydia asked before a clink was heard and suddenly a grappling line was caught on the battlements.

Lawrence and Lydia looked down to see Conner starting to climb.

"HAH! STOP ME NOW!" Conner ordered with a laugh.

"OKAY!" Lydia smiled pulling scissors out and snipping the line leaving Conner to fall to the ground with a scream.

"Why didn't you just throw the line down?" Lawrence asked looking at his teammate.

"What and let them use it again?" Lydia asked with a shrug.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Lawrence:** Despite all Lydia's faults as in how easily she can be distracted she's actually really smart, I don't think Donald sees that... (Lawrence laughs.) Looks like I have myself an Ace.

* * *

"COME ON!" Sensan yelled in anger as his teammates carried a ladder towards him, every single member of the team was present trying to reclaim their flag and they outnumbered every other group there but the advantage was clearly in Team Juggernaut's hands, all they had to do was hole themselves away until twelve minutes had passed and then they'd easily overwhelm team Bush and win the challenge.

"Where did you guys get a ladder?" Duke asked pointing at the very rickety looking prop.

"Well we made for something like this." Sensan shrugged as it was propped against the wall, "Sorry but you guy will have to climb."

"Fine!" Duke yelled walking up to the wall and finding the narrow handholds he could climb with, Ariel and George followed suit while Conner was helped up by Jay.

"It's at time like these when I love this show." Ace snickered as she held a brick over the ladder and dropped it nailing Ion on the head and making him fall taking his teammates down with him. Ace promptly kicked the ladder on top of them forcing them to restart.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ion:** I have a naturally strong grip so I let go on purpose, we can't get the flag back or my plan is not going to work.

* * *

"This is too easy." Duke laughed as he reached the top of the wall and laughed at his foes, "Prepare to surrender."

Serena whacked him on the head and when he reached for the pained area he screamed and fell with a loud thud on the ground saved by the muddy area surrounding it. It was still painful however.

"SET UP THE LADDER AGAIN!" Sensan yelled before screaming and dodging a boulder which smashed their ladder to bits.

"Well..." Luiza stated, "What do we do now?"

"Climb." Sensan replied pointing at the wall and receiving a lot of groaning as a response, "Hey! Do you want to lose or win here?"

"Win." his team exclaimed minus Ion who remained silent and received a glare from his teammate.

"Well, Let's move!" Sensan ordered as his team rushed to the wall except Holly who began tugging at the rope on the ladder.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Holly:** I'm not strong so using a rope will help me exceptionally

* * *

Lydia held a large rock over the wall and dropped it down towards Conner who dodged to the side and did the same thing when Ace chucked one at him from the other side.

"Gotta try harder than that!" Conner laughed before Lydia grabbed a stick and held it down poking Conner in the face, "HEY!"

Conner grabbed the stick with both hands and laughed only to have Lydia let go and for him to fall screaming into the mud.

"We kind of suck at this." Ariel explained, "Maybe we should just give up and walk away."

"Um that isn't really an option." Jay replied pointing behind Ariel.

"Huh?" Ariel asked turning around only top be plowed over by Donald who held their flag like a javelin and threw it right over the wall.

"WHAT?!" Conner screamed.

"AND TEAM JUGGERNAUT WINS THE FIRST ROUND!" Chris announced flying up to the group on his jetpack and grinning, "The rest of you better step it up or you'll all lose... Again."

"Zip it Mclean!" Duke ordered.

"OH Chef!" Chris called and suddenly with a large whoosh a cage smashed on the ground next to Duke and Fang sat there in the mud before growling at everyone near him.

"RUN!" Donald screamed.

"I really love this job." Chris laughed as everyone around him panicked.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Chris:** Okay so Team Juggernaut is doing great but the other teams suck at this game, the only question is which one sucks more?

**Donald:** Chris thinks he's so funny pummeling us with boulders but my team is going to win this and no one will stand in our way! Got that?!

**Sensan:** I feel so stupid, of course Donald would go after Team Bush's flag, How did I not see that?!

**Conner:** Yeah, Katahrine and Jarvis are so DEAD!

* * *

**Team Juggernaut fort**

* * *

Downsized was an understatement, not only was the east wall busted to bits by heavy artillery fire but the place was a mess and no supplies remained for the group, maybe they shouldn't have been so cautious with their own forty and given Team Bush the massive advantage.

"Well this isn't terrible but its still going to be hard to defend." Donald sighed, "We need one more person on the defensive side."

"Why don't we make Winston do it?!" Ace demanded glaring at the Heterophobe.

"I don't see why I'm being hated on so much." Winston argued crossing his arms in defiance.

"I don't know maybe it's because you were unconscious for the entire round last time." Ace growled stepping close to the boy.

"is that a threat because as I remember it the fault wasn't mine." Winston hissed.

"Whoa, settle down guys." Donald ordered, "Neither of you are attending defense."

"Why not ?" Both campers exclaimed.

"Because Lawrence volunteered." Donald replied pointing at the boy.

"Hey I don't want an argument raging here." Lawrence pointed out, "Plus I didn't do too much last time so i'll stay here with Lydia and Serena."

"Which palace are we invading first your dictatorship." Winston drawled.

"The big one Winston, that way we don't have to scale it later. Shoot some ballista bolts into the wall so we have some points to hide under while they pelt us." Donald explained, "We'll make a two pronged attack so they have to spread out, once someone gets over everyone else can keep coming and once we get the flag rally back here, Lawrence use rope to immobilize them and keep them under control until we get back, My guess is that we'll be targeted for winning that last time so keeping people at bay is crucial."

"Too bad Raelynn isn't awake to help us." Serena sighed.

"Well we have to work around that, hopefully she'll be proper for the next challenge." Donald replied, "Otherwise I'm not going to look at her favorably."

"yeah..." Lawrence trailed, "I'm going to go and set up."

"Good plan." Donald nodded.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** Stealing the remaining sleeping pills from Chef, Piece of cake, Slipping said sleeping pills into Raelynn's tea? Even easier, Turning the team against her due to this, absolutely flawless! Who plays fair when cheating gets you so far ahead.

**Lawrence:** So Raelynn's been sleeping all day, she's going to be wide awake after that monster nap and then by tomorrow she'll be back to normal, falling asleep randomly and all, if she could get proper medication I could see her being a formidable foe.

* * *

**Team Bush Fort**

* * *

"ALRIGHT!" Conner cheered as his team stood in the center of the amazing and fortified fortress that Team Juggernaut had left in mint condition. The only damage was caused by the other teams and it was so minor it didn't even make a difference.

"Okay we don't even need half the people defending this time." Conner grinned.

"We should leave at least two." Ariel suggested, "And don't make them Katharine and Jarvis."

"Hey we tried our best!" Katharine protested.

"Jarvis said you just let them take the flag." Ariel argued, "Are you throwing the challenge in hopes of eliminating me?!"

"N-No." Katharine stammered, "Why would I do that?!"

"Well you're so immature an idea that dumb would be just up your ally." Ariel stated.

"I'm immature?! I don't have a baby back home do I Ariel?" Katharine demanded making Ariel seethe with anger.

"Cat fight." Duke grinned making Conner sigh and walk forward.

"Girls enough, you can pull each other's hair out later, but for now we need to work as a team or I can personally guarantee one of you two will go home." Conner stated glaring at the two girls, "Now we need a plan or we will lose again."

"What with this fort?" Duke demanded with extreme confidence.

"Yes Duke, even with this fort." Conner replied.

"I think the last round would have gone better if we'd worn team socks, Let's have a vote! All in favor!" Jay exclaimed to an entire group of people looking at her like she was crazy, "WHAT?!"

"That is literally the worst idea ever." Conner replied, "You get to stay here you nut."

"YAY!" jay exclaimed happily, "Wait what kind of nut am I?"

"Okay we need someone to volunteer for this position or i'll make someone do it." Conner stated looking at the others, "Anyone?"

"I guess I could do it." George replied nervously.

"Great the creepy sock collector and the ugly kid in one place, now I don't care if the fort burns down." Conner snickered, "I'm only kidding bud, you know that!"

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**George:** No I don't how am I supposed to know?! I know I'm not handsome but I can't be that ugly can I?

* * *

**The Warshippers Fort**

* * *

"WHY? WHY? WHY?!" Tania screamed, "Now we'll never win!"

"That's partially your fault Tania." Luiza stated dryly, "We all played a part in our loss."

"Some more than others." Tania muttered, "I need some weed, why did Chris have to confiscate it?! And whoever stole my lighter is going to pay because even makeshift stuff is impossible right now!"

"Because it's ILLEGAL!" Barbara yelled.

"Oh zip Ms. Religious extreme." Tania ordered, "I'm not the one going home if we lose."

"Maybe you will be." Holly muttered under her breath.

"What was that Holly?!" Tania demanded narrowing her eyes, "Did you just say something about me? HUH?!"

"N-no." Holly stammered but Tania grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her off the ground.

"I don't like children and I won't hesitate to jab something in your neck." Tania threatened making Holly go wide eyed.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Holly:** It's almost too easy making Tania mad, first I plant the seed of doubt in her mind, then I stole her lighter, which made her go all crazy on everyone, she could've been a great adversary but she's too addicted to drugs to do anything with her power, now that the drugs are cut off it's time to cut Tania loose.

* * *

"Back off Tania!" Sensan ordered making Tania dump Holly roughly on the ground.

"You know you guys aren't very supportive of me, I have a problem and you won't even be kind to me!" Tania yelled.

"We will when you be kind to us." Luiza growled crossing her arms, "Now back off!"

Tania grumbled and sat down angrily.

"Okay team I vote we stay here and capture anyone who gets close to us." Sensan explained, "That way we won't be annihilated and maybe then we can win a round."

"Good plan, there's no way we can lose that way!" Holly cheered.

"Yeah, not losing, Woohoo." Ion cheered sarcastically inwardly mad that he couldn't throw the challenge without his team noticing and voting him off.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Ion:** How am I supposed to get Barbara out now? not only is she rude but she insulted my very way of life, no one ever does that to her so why should she get to do that to me?!

* * *

An Air horn sounded and suddenly four people erupted from Team Juggernaut's fort and dove behind the cover of some bushes. Meanwhile the majority of Team Bush exited the massive castle they were calling home leaving two guards, Donald grinned at the prospect of winning yet another challenge and his group remained hidden while the larger group advanced towards their own fort.

"OKay team, Ace and Winston take one side and me and Joe take the other." Donald ordered.

"Afro Joe." joe corrected making Donald sneer at him, "okay I'll be quiet."

"Okay, Ace you take the far side me and Joe will take the more obvious route of attack." Donald explained, "Now Team Juggernaut! BATTLE STATIONS!"

With that war cry Team Juggernaut's offensive group began advancing with ease, the screaming didn't go unnoticed however and a massive arrow shot from a ballista flew over their heads smashing into the ground near the bushes.

"Keep moving!" Ace yelled as they ran, "Moving targets are hard to hit!"

"okay then." Winston shrugged, "As much as I hate to agree with a straight person I must due to the fact you're right."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Winston:** My genius has been rubbing off on Ace, First she will reach enlightenment, them my team will reach enlightenment, and then EVERYONE IN CANADA WILL REACH ENLIGHTENMENT! (He begins to laugh maniacally.) I am the future.

* * *

"Sure Winston." Ace sighed rolling her eyes as they reached the base of the fort they'd used last turn, the moment they got within range however George and Jay began pummeling them with stuff.

"WATCH IT!" Joe yelled as some debris narrowly missed his Afro by a few inches.

"Sorry." jay apologized from atop the wall, "Actually nah I'm not sorry."

Joe shook his hand at her in rage and Donald rolled his eyes at the childish motion.

"Hand me the rope." Ace ordered as Donald passed her some rope before he clung against the wall to avoid a falling block of ice.

"Where did they get Ice?" Donald demanded, "Was there a fridge in there?!"

Joe shrugged and began climbing while Winston and Ace ran to the other side of the wall.

Donald grunted and followed him seconds later.

meanwhile on top of the wall the two members of Team Bush were in utter panic due to the attack.

"WHAT DO WE DO?! WHAT DO WE DO?!" Jay screamed shaking George and knocking him to the ground, "We can't even hit them."

"I got a plan!" George grinned jumping on the ladder and sliding deeper into the base.

"Great just leave me here to be beat upon! FREAKING BRILLIANT!" Jay yelled in panic, "Although we could still win, and that would be awesome!"

Seconds later there was a loud grunt and Ace appeared on top of the wall exclaiming in victory.

"Hi!" jay greeted, "What are... Uh-Oh."

"YEEHAW!" Ace cheered pulling out a lasso and whipping it around Jay.

"Okay normally this would be fun, and it still really is fun but my teammates won't take kindly to this." Jay replied before she fell over, "GEORGE HELP!"

"Ah-HA!" Ace grinned walking towards the ladder, "now to climb... What the-"

Ace stared in shock as fire crep6t up the ladder and George sat grinning at the bottom completely safe as the wood splintered and cracked.

"How do I get down and back up again now." Ace deadpanned.

"That's something you're going to have to figure out while my teammates pillage your flag." George grinned making Ace growl.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Ace:** Not Cool George, Not Cool at all!

**George:** What I had to do something, Conner decided to leave us there by ourselves.

* * *

**Team Juggernaut Fort**

* * *

"INCOMING!" Lawrence screamed as Lydia and Serena ducked before a ballista bolt smashed into their own ballista and destroyed it in a matter of seconds.

"That isn't going to help." Lydia commented with a sigh, "Maybe we'll lose this one."

"We must defend our fort with our lives!" Lawrence exclaimed.

"uh..." Lydia trailed.

"I don't know..." Serena added.

"With our lives..." Lydia added.

"Fine, be chickens." Lawrence stated, "Prepare for a strike from The Warshippers!"

"Why?" Lydia asked, "They aren't even attacking."

"Oh... Um what about Team bush?" Lawrence asked.

"Five of them." Lydia replied like it was nothing.

"WHAT?!" Serena and Lawrence screamed.

"Yeah and they're really close." Lydia replied.

"How close?" Serena demanded grabbing the binoculars and seeing three of the five standing in the distance, "I only see three though."

Without warning a stick smacked Serena right in the face and she fell to the ground as Conner and Duke stood up laughing from behind the wall.

"STOP THEM!" Lawrence yelled.

"Make me." Conner demanded loudly.

"Keep it down." Lawrence ordered.

"Why?" Conner asked with curiousity.

"Raelynn's asleep." Lawrence replied.

"Well too bad." Conner smirked kicking Lawrence in the face and jumping over the wall as his team advanced and began climbing the wall.

"Stop!" Serena ordered as she backed right into the flag.

"Book em!" Conner grinned mischievously.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Conner:** HAH! My strategy worked! Who's the dominant team now Donald?!

**Lawrence:** I wasn't scared, I was just surprised, The screaming was all an act. Yeah that's it.

**Serena:** being tied up hurt, My aversion towards being kidnapped just grew due to this challenge.

* * *

Conner grinned as his attack party stood over the three bound members of Team Juggernaut. Jarvis was whacking a metal rod against the flag and creating an annoying ringing sound that echoed through the entire camp and would give anyone a headache if they were sane. Luckily for Jarvis he was not.

"WILL YOU QUIT THAT!" Conner yelled loudly.

"Shush!" Lawrence ordered, "You'll wake Raelynn."

"Yeah right, the girl who's been sleeping all challenge." Conner scoffed, "She's out colder than a coma patient."

"He's right." Lydia shrugged making Lawrence purse his lips in an annoyed fashion.

As the three team Juggernaut members sulked at their defeat Duke plucked the flag from its stand and laughed, "Wow who knew they were so easy to beat without the bi-"

Before he could finish a rope lassoed his torso and he was brought to the ground with s thud dropping the flag.

"Now what?!" Conner demanded turning around expecting to see The Warshippers their but recoiled in shock seeing a very grumpy looking Raelynn staring at him with a look that told him she'd just woken up.

"Wow, did not see that coming." Jarvis commented.

"We all saw that coming Jarvis." Conner replied before Raelynn chucked a brick at him and he fell to the ground in pain.

"BRING IT ON! RAAAAAH!" Raelynn yelled before jumping into a fray with the enemy.

* * *

**Team Bush Fort**

* * *

By this point the ladder was noting but a pile of dust next to George and nothing else stood. his plan was working seeing as if anyone jumped down they wouldn't escape and would be useless for the remainder of the round. Jay sat next to Ace while tied up to a battlement and playing cards with everyone on the opposing team but Donald who was tying rope together to make a ladder. He seemed annoyed by his teammates

"Royal Flush." Jay smiled dropping the cards onto the stone and grinning at her disgruntled opponents.

"Can we play something else?" Winston demanded, "Like-"

"I don't want to play anything that has to do with proving gayness is better than being straight." Ace replied as Joe opened his mouth, "Or vice versa."

"Hey Donald why don't you come play?" Ace demanded.

"Because I'm trying to win this thing." Donald replied as he tore a rope in half with his teeth and tied it onto his project, which was almost complete.

"Yeah! if you manage to get the flag you have to promise to let George out.' jay exclaimed, "Because he must be bored by now.

"Meh." was the response from the inner part of the fort where George was hammering pointed stakes into the ground around the flag, the fence was only half completed seeing as George had run out of sticks.

The fort rumbled as yet another boulder was hurled into it, Chris appeared to be very bored and was likely regretting his idea to have three rounds. Things were just getting so boring.

"Donald, we can use this place to prevent them from knocking us out." Ace explained, "It's the only way I see us winning."

"The only way I see us winning is by capturing that flag, so shut up, help me, and maybe I won't convince the others to vote you off!" Donald yelled causing everyone else to look at the two arguing teammates.

Ace pursed her lips and glared at Donald before Donald tied a final stretch of rope onto his makeshift ladder and threw it down before beginning his decent towards George.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** You know maybe I should throw a challenge and eliminate Ace, I mean sure no one has an alliance yet but I'm pretty sure I can get Joe, Lawrence, and Raelynn on my side, maybe Winston if I play my cards right but I'm not sure about him, and I kind of want that useless guy gone.

**Jay:** So my team kind of blew that second round, I think they got intercepted by The Warshippers or something because they never came back.

**Ace:** Donald thinks he's so tough but I know I can dig up a good strategy, I just need to stay a step ahead of him. But hey! If we keep winning me and him sure make a great team.

* * *

**The Warshippers Fort**

* * *

"I'M BORED!" Ion whined as his team sat in their base awaiting an attack, completely oblivious to the fact the other two teams were too busy scuffling to even think about attacking them yet.

"Well then go jump off a cliff and see if that helps." Tania suggested making Ion give her an annoyed look.

"Can we just go attack someone Sensan?" Barbara demanded.

"No Barbara, this game is barbaric, I don't believe in conflict and after last round I'm making us stay put until it's safe and we can win this non-violently." Sensan explained.

"We can't win a war without violence!" Barbara exclaimed, "Sure you can use diplomacy but the battle's already started and we can't stop that."

"Yeah it won't be long before Chris-" Holly started but was interrupted by the whistling of air and a large crate thudded to a halt in the middle of the camp.

"Hey look he sent us supplied." Wilbur grinned.

Contrary to Wilbur's belief a large reptilian fist smashed through the crate and it fell apart to reveal three crocodiles with unnatural pure red eyes.

"Um, are these what I think they are?" Wilbur asked nervously as he backed away.

The mechanical whirring of engines starting answered his question, that and the blaring of the latest version of Mytunes.

"RUN!" Luiza screamed diving over the wall and two of the crocs began chasing members of The Warshippers around and the third took off into the air and began chasing down Wilbur who had taken off screaming.

"Chris warned us this would happen if we didn't do anything!" Barbara screamed ducking under the airborne mechanical crocodile, "This is all your fault Sensan!"

"For once I agree with her." Ion nodded as he jumped back from the snapping jaws of a crocodile.

"Hey you all agreed with me." Sensan argued before screaming and jumping back from the jaws of the other animatronic crocodile.

As the members of the team scattered and screamed suddenly the numbers in the fray grew as members of Team Bush jumped over the wall and by the time The Warshippers noticed half of them had been tied up and Lydia had snatched the flag.

"HEY!" Sensan yelled from where he sat perched on the wall.

"Sorry, finders keepers!' Lydia giggled before leaping over the wall and dashing to her base, Luiza and Sensan exchanged a look before chasing after her, they weren't about to lose again and truth be told, Lydia wasn't exactly the best at long distance running.

"STOP!" Luiza ordered putting on a burst of speed and catching up fast, however someone had just woken up from a monster nap and had eight times the energy of a normal human being.

"PILE DRIVE!" Raelynn yelled making Luiza scream before she was tackled and bound with a rope, almost instantly Raelynn hopped to her feet with an energy she hadn't mustered before. She was so quick Sensan was bowled over before he could do anything.

"What? Raelynn? What?" Sensan sputtered as the girl took off after Lydia with a huge grin and dove into the base scaring the life out of her teammates. Seconds earlier Donald, Joe, Ace, and Winston had dropped the flag down near their own and were suddenly shocked by the rapid appearance of their teammate who they all thought was still asleep.

"Hey guys!" Raelynn exclaimed, "Hi! Looks like we won huh?"

"Uhhh..." Donald trailed.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** Raelynn wasn't supposed to wake up! Her body must have processed that medication faster than predicted (Donald smacks his face and groans.) I need to create a scapegoat before we lose or someone is taking advantage of the fact Ace drove a vote at me already. Winston is already a target but I need someone to play that role... But who?

**Raelynn:** I haven't felt this awake since... EVER! Wow who knew staying awake for over twenty four hours could benefit you this much? ... I'll be back to normal by sundown I predict.

**Winston:** Okay so maybe I accidentally lit the wooden base of their fort on fire once we'd cleared out, the place reeked of straight people!

**Sensan:** What happened to Raelynn? I mean really, what happened?

* * *

"**Team Juggernaut wins immunity!**" Chris announced over the intercom, "**They also win the fabulous prize of an advantage in tomorrow's challenge, which I will explain when the time comes, and seeing as George wrecked the nice fort we need a new tie breaker.**"

"What does he mean ruined?" Ace demanded, "That fort is fine."

As if on cue the wall of the massive castle set on fire.

"Great..." Chris stated as Chef drove up in his jeep, "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"Are George and Jay still in there?" Joe asked.

"Nah, we tied them up and left them in the mud." Donald replied before a section of the wall collapsed and his face grew worried.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Chris:** Okay new tie breaker, and this one's going to be far more dangerous.

* * *

After the interns had rescued Jay and George and been taken off life support the two teams still trying to win immunity stood in front of Chris while Team Juggernaut sat to the side.

"Originally you were all supposed get four players from Team Juggernaut each and use the two best forts but seeing as whomever lands with the cummy one will definitely lose I've decided on a new tie breaker." Chris explained as the interns set up several boxes.

"And what would this be?" Luiza asked in deapan.

"You each choose a box and whoever gets the golden immunity pass wins the game for their team." Chris replied to much protesting.

"This is luck based!" Conner yelled, "There's no strategy!"

"Is this your show? No! Did you dominate in the game like Team Juggernaut? No! Are you allowed to change the game so the viewers don't get bored and get to go to the elimination ceremony instantly? NO!" Chris yelled, "Now this is how it works, the boxes are either empty or filled with stuff that will be fun... To watch. But to keep it fair we'll go with The Warshippers because they have more ladies."

"Okay then..." Luiza trailed, "Who wants to go first with a one in fourteen chance of winning?"

"I'll go, I'm usually good with draws." Barbara replied stepping forward, "Every weekend at our weekly church banquet i win at least one of the door prizes."

"Huh?" Luiza asked.

"Every five dollars you donate gets your name put into a random draw, the money goes to local charities." Barbara smiled as she bragged about her church.

"Enough talking, pick a freaking box!" Tania ordered.

"Fine!" Barbara exclaimed, "You don't have to yell."

Barbara walked up to the boxes and after a few seconds lifted one up and smiled.

"This one feels lucky!" Barbara called back to her team who were backing away, anything that felt lucky was probably filled with something that was alive.

Barbara opened the box and screamed as a swarm of bees swarmed out and engulfed her head. She then proceeded to run towards the lake still screaming her head off.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ion:** Best tie breaker EVER! (ion begins to snicker.)

* * *

"Looks like Barbara chose wrong." Chris smiled while stating the obvious, "Team Bush select someone to go first."

"George." Most of the team said in unison making George look at then quizzically before approaching the remaining boxes.

"I-Is there any way to make sure there isn't a trap in one?" George asked nervously.

"Shake one and you're disqualified." Chris replied in deadpan, "It's also your fault we're doing this so suck it up!"

"Fine." George grumbled opening the lid of a box and looking inside, mere seconds later a boxing glove pumped out and knocked George on his back unconscious.

Chris began laughing maniacally as two interns rushed up and carried George away.

"Pretty Bird." George slurred before his head drooped and he fell unconscious.

"Warshippers? Next victim?" Chris asked.

"We'll make Holly do it." Tania replied making her teammates gasp.

"W-W-Why me?" Holly stammered.

"Because you're expendable, duh!" Tania exclaimed.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Holly:** Expendable?! GRRRR!

* * *

Holly grabbed the nearest box and opened it backing her head away in fear and when nothing happened she looked inside to see a completely empty box.

"Great." Holly muttered tossing it to the ground, "And so the torture continues."

"team Bush, i would wish you luck but that's bad for ratings." Chris explained, "So instead let's pick a box and make sure it's a painful one."

"Fine, let's get this over with." Ariel sighed walking up and grabbing a random box, "What's the worst that could happen?"

"You die." Jarvis replied.

"Thanks for the motivation _teammate_." Ariel hissed before cracking open the box and screaming as a bird flew out and barely missed her head.

Chris grinned as she glared at him and returned to her team. Almost instantly Luiza replaced her in choosing a box and when she opened it pepper sprayed out and made her scream in rage.

"Sorry girls but only one's a winner." Chris smirked before Jarvis walked up and grabbed a box, when he opened it sand fell through the bottom along with several scorpions obviously meant to sting someone when they dug around in the sand but instead they were all over the place now.

Ion grinned as he walked up and ripped the top off a box before getting a confused expression.

"What the-" Ion started.

"Leftover toxic marshmallow of loserdom, might want to drop that before you lose your stomach lining." Chris suggested as Ion dropped the box in annoyance.

Conner walked forward and opened yet another box before grinning.

"OH YEAH!" Conner smirked holding up a golden ticket with a marshmallow on it.

The Warshippers all groaned as Chris grinned.

"Okay then, Team Juggernaut you get to go enjoy the night and you get an advantage tomorrow, Team Bush, you're safe... For now, And Warshippers, i'll see you at the bonfire where someone will have even worse luck than anyone else." Chris smirked, "See you at sundown."

The Warshippers groaning only increased upon hearing this.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Barbara:** Well now I have to pick who has to go home, you know it's strange working with my teammates but I guess I should follow my morals, in that case Sensan, Tania, and Wilbur are options for various reasons but Tania sure was the most annoying... Plus she smokes drugs and that's a sin...

**Sensan:** Great, as if losing Kylee wasn't a huge disadvantage already!

**Donald:** Team Bush is going all the way! Unless of course in can find another person to peg a loss on, I need a scapegoat.

**Conner:** My god were we lucky, imagine if we'd lost and lost Jarvis, I wouldn't know what to do with our team!

* * *

**Camp**

* * *

"So now what?" Wilbur asked as his team stood near their cabin.

"We pick someone to kick off genius." Tania replied.

"Well I say we pick between miss scrappy over here and the rock star." Luiza replied pointing to Tania and Ion respectively.

"What?!" Ion gasped, "Why me?!"

"You were terrible in that challenge, but you are useful so my pick would be Tania." Luiza replied.

"Well I say we give Barbara the boot, she isn't accepting of anyone else at all." Ion replied, "Plus I can't name a single person she hasn't complained about."

Barbara narrowed her eyes at him but didn't say a word. Which was odd.

"Come on!" Ion exclaimed, "You didn't hesitate before, why are you holding back now?!"

"Maybe I just had a little chat with Barbara." Luiza replied shooting an annoyed look at Ion, "She may have strong opinions but at least she's useful in challenges."

"We should choose a candidate that doesn't benefit the team instead of running off personal grudges." Sensan explained, "That is the only way this team will reach its most powerful and start accomplishing stuff in challenges."

Ion sighed and hung his head, "I guess you're right Sensan, I'll put aside my grudge..."

Ion glared at Barbara.

"For now." Ion growled before walking into the cabin without another word.

"I'll go talk to him." Sensan replied standing up, seconds later Wilbur followed and only the girls sat on the porch.

"So anyone else notice they're in an alliance?" Luiza asked.

"I really could care less." Tania replied looking at Luiza lazily.

"You could at least try to be a team player." Barbara stated coldly.

"I wouldn't talk Barbara." Tania snickered, "See you at the boat of losers!"

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Tania:** Am I worried? Nope, Barbara has been a thorn in everyone's side since day one and just because Luiza talked to her doesn't mean she'll change, people don't change, mark my words!

**Ion:** As if I'm not voting for Barbara tonight.

**Barbara:** Luiza's being nice to me, maybe I judged her too early, or maybe she's just the best I can work with right now, I need to choose a path that won't get me booted and that means voting off someone who's a bigger pain than Beardo was in Dave's side.

**Luiza:** I think my persuasion for the vote tonight is Holly, anyone who disrespects such an innocent person deserves to walk the dock.

* * *

**Bonfire Pit**

* * *

The moon hung low in the sky as the members of The Warshippers entered the bonfire area and took their seats once again to await their host. Several of them glared at one another while some just sat there knowing the target wasn't all over their own back. Ion and Holly in particular looked calm while Barbara looked nervous and Sensan and Luiza looked nervous about how the outcome would effect the team.

Any thoughts were jerked from people's heads when Chris arrived carrying a plate with only six marshmallows on it, he placed it on the empty stump where Kylee had sat at the first elimination ceremony, it was almost as if Chris was mocking her.

"Warshippers, I didn't see a lot of teamwork today." Chris stated as several people pursed their lips, "There was fighting, arguing, insults, full on brawls, and really bad decisions made by the leaders."

Barbara, Luiza, Ion, and Sensan began to look worried.

"So, let's see who you blame for the collective failure against Team Juggernaut today, You may vote." Chris grinned.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Barbara:** I vote for Tania, she's been a pain in my side for a little too long, and plus I don't appreciate her attitude.

**Ion:** (He holds up Barbara's picture and draws an X over her face.) Bye bye religious nut!

**Tania:** (She has a snarl on her face and writes a name down rapidly.)

**Sensan:** (he's scratching the back of his head while staring at the paper in front of him.

* * *

"Well the votes are finalized, there will not be a tie breaker tonight." Chris smirked increasing the worry, "If I call your name you're safe, and may collect a marshmallow."

All attention shifted to the host and he grinned in a cocky manner.

"Sensan, looks like the leader position isn't cursed." Chris grinned tossing the marshmallow to the team leader.

"Excellent." Sensan smiled catching his symbol of safety.

"... Wilbur, you're safe buddy." Chris smiled.

Wilbur uncurled from his fetal position and walked over to Chris looking relaxed.

"Luiza." Chris stated as the girl confidently strode up and snatched the smallest marshmallow off the plate.

Everyone else got a little more worried.

"... Ion." Chris called as the boy stood and grabbed a marshmallow without showing any emotion, "And Holly."

Holly smiled and grabbed a marshmallow leaving one on the plate and two campers.

"Barbara, you're on the chopping block for your religious extremes and rude attitude to everyone else. Tania you're here for making fun of Holly's divorced parents and your overall lazy and unenthusiastic outlooks. But only one of you is safe." Chris explained, "The final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Barbara." Chris concluded tossing the final marshmallow to Barbara and making Tania gasp in shock.

"YOU PICKED BARBARA OVER ME!" Tania screamed standing up and flinging her arms in the air.

"Yeah." Luiza replied tossing her marshmallow to the ground and standing to face Tania, "That's what you get for insulting Holly's family!"

Unknown to the two Holly grinned at this revelation.

"So?" Tania demanded, "At least I'm not a ***** like Barbara."

"Tania, boat of losers." Chris ordered interrupting the rant that was about to proceed.

"Fine! But you guys just made a terrible mistake!" Tania shouted in anger, "People don't change, just watch, she'll betray you all!"

With that being said Tania climbed into the boat of losers and it pulled away with the exceedingly angry girl on board. Chris then turned to the remaining six members of The Warshippers.

"Well good luck tomorrow or there is absolutely no chance you guys will ever catch up." Chris stated.

"gee thanks." Luiza stated sarcastically.

"Now, get!" Chris ordered pointing towards camp.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Luiza:** So I've outlasted three people and I'm basically guaranteed another round of staying, however it's about time I started taking Tanis's talking into account, it is pretty obvious the guys have formed an alliance, and if we don't take care of them they'll definitely overrun us.

**Barbara:** People are annoyed with my religion? Why? What's wrong with it?!

**Sensan:** I'm hoping Ion doesn't try throwing the challenge tomorrow, or else I'll be just about done with him.

* * *

**Team Juggernaut cabin**

* * *

team Juggernaut couldn't be happier, they'd gone three challenges without a single loss and they had a advantage in the challenge tomorrow. So of course their team conflicts remained a side dish to the rest of the happy things going on, but it was certain if they did lose someone would come unglued and the major team would stop being so powerful.

"We are on fire!" Lydia exclaimed as she sat on her bed grinning, "I'm so glad Raelynn woke up!"

"Yeah we owe our victory to her... and to Donald of course." Ace nodded from where she sat on the bed under Lydia, "If it wasn't for his leadership we would've sunk."

"Yeah... I was only partially responsible." Donald growled before regaining his smiling face, "So Ace ever figure out who dumped yesterday's dinner in your drawers?"

"No." Ace replied with a sigh, "No I didn't."

"Well that sucks, I bet it was someone from another team trying to mess with our heads." Raelynn explained.

"That does make sense, an enemy can't fight you if they're fighting themselves." Lawrence nodded.

"Tactics do say that is a valid statement." Donald nodded, "But-"

"There's always a but." Joe sighed.

Donald glared at him before continuing, "But we can't get cocky, all it takes is one bad challenge and we're on par with Team Bush and almost tied with The Warshippers, so I want normal sleeping going on because we all saw how Raelynn was asleep for most of the challenge."

"He has a point." Raelynn replied, "I am feeling tired too."

"And I don't want anyone taunting the others or karma will strike us like thunder strikes a kite." Donald finished.

"Okay, fine, we won't get cocky." Joe replied, "happy?"

"Yes." Donald replied, "But for now, let's celebrate and hope lady luck stays on our side."

"Agreed." Lawrence nodded, "I'd hate to start losing."

"Ditto." Serena nodded, "I've packed enough clothes for this entire game and I'd hate to not wear some of them."

"... What is with you and clothes?" Ace asked in confusion.

"Don't you love the smell of fresh clothing, and the lovely feeling you get when you buy it?" Serena asked with a longing sigh, "When I win the money i'll never have to worry about a budget again."

"Okay." Ace replied trailing, "I can already tell you didn't mess with my clothes."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ace:** So I'm still mad but I'm not going to flaunt that about, the last thing I need is a target on my back, and from watching past seasons, bad attitudes never get you far.

**Serena:** Pssh, it's not like I'm the only one with a set of clothes for every single day of the year. (She blows hair away from her eye and crosses her arms.

**Donald:** So I have a confession, I put food all over her clothes, yeah judge me if you want but she tattled on me yesterday and I was seriously hoping that she'd throw a fit and piss everyone off, but no! She has to be all, it was the other team. I'm not done with her, if she hadn't forced me into an extra vote I wouldn't be gunning for her period.

* * *

**Team Bush Cabin**

* * *

"Today was a good day." Conner grinned as he poured water into a glass from the tap in the kitchen of the cabin, "If we keep this up I'm guaranteed to make the merge."

"Why are you talking to yourself?" George asked as he walked in in his pajamas and dumped a glass of water out in the sink.

"Because there's no one else to talk to." Conner replied, "Plus I can't think of a better way to assure myself a calm attitude."

"Hey Conner?" George asked.

"Yeah?" Conner asked.

"Do you see me as valuable to this team or just a number?" George asked.

"Really, I can't answer that, you're great in challenges but I have to admit that your social game is off by a lot." Conner replied with a shrug, "Try working on people and we'll see if I try to keep you around."

"How?" George asked,. "Katharine and Duke can't even look past my appearance!"

"That isn't my problem." Conner replied starting to exit the kitchen, "You figure out what to do."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Conner:** I don't have to like George, he has a disability to the social game but I will admit that I value his competitive abilities in this game, he's clearly good at it, and if he and Jay get the upper hand there goes my tightly locked alliance.

* * *

"Finally." Ariel sighed as she sat back on the couch and rubbing her temples, "I can't believe how difficult college shopping is."

Ariel sat back and shut her eyes while grinning, today had just gone great, and she couldn't wait to compete in the next challenge.

"Only one thing bothers me." Ariel smiled.

"What's that?" A voice asked making Ariel crack an eye open and stare at Duke who had just appeared.

"Katharine and her exceptionally immature attitude." Ariel explained, "She needs to grow up."

"And you act like an uptight schoolteacher, maybe you should act your age." Duke replied.

"I am acting my age." Ariel replied sitting up, "I found that being childish is not good for a young adult, Probably had something to do with Bruno."

"Yeah whatever, I really could care less, my targets are George, Jarvis, and Conner." Duke explained.

"Why Conner?" Ariel asked in curiosity.

"Have you seen how manipulative he can be?" Duke asked.

"Yeah but he's on our side.' Ariel shrugged.

"For now." Duke grumbled.

"Duke, you're trying to strategize way too early, wait until you see Conner targeting you." Ariel explained with a sigh, "Otherwise he will start to target you for betraying him."

"You're just saying that because you're his pawn." Duke growled crossing his arms.

"I'm anything but a pawn." Ariel replied before turning to face Duke, "Why don't you just concentrate on winning for our team right now instead of targeting our most capable player?"

"I'm our most capable player!" Duke exclaimed standing up and pointing at his teammate, "I am the star! The Point guard! The one who scores a hat trick! Not Conner!"

"Whoa, settle down Duke!" Ariel replied nervously, "If you keep thinking like that someone's going to eliminate you, we're a team not a star and a bunch of benchwarmers."

Duke didn't respond and walked away without a word.

"What he makes up for in strength he loses in that massive ego." Ariel grumbled.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ariel:** If I ever wanted to kill myself I could climb up Duke's ego and fall to his IQ level. And for one he isn't stupid, that's how big his ego is.

**Duke:** I may be civil with the majority of my team around them but almost everyone annoys me save Katharine. The one that annoys me the most is probably Conner and I'm sure I can get people on my side to vote him off.

* * *

**The Warshipper's cabin Boys side**

* * *

Ion, Sensan, and Wilbur were all sitting in their beds doing various activities before bed. Sensan was mediating and breathing in and out deeply, Wilbur was reading what looked like a chapter book at an elementary reading level, and Ion strummed his guitar and made notes on a sheet of paper. The notes sounded strange and he was working on a very specific group of lyrics just in case a talent contest came about.

Without warning Ion stopped and stared at his teammates.

"How come Barbara didn't go?" Ion demanded making Sensan crack an eye open and Wilbur look up at the bunk above him.

"Well for one I found what Luiza told me about Tania to be shocking and rude so I voted for her." Sensan explained, "Anyone who can find humour in another's despair has no place on international television.

"I-I voted for Holly." Wilbur replied.

"Why?" Sensan asked.

Wilbur racked his brain for a lie that Holly wouldn't kill him for if Chris ever showed her this clip.

"Well she didn't do good in the challenge and I decided to keep the team strong." Wilbur explained hiding his face behind his book.

"So neither of you voted for Barbara." Ion growled, "Just great, how can I believe in an alliance that never tells me anything?"

"Dude, it was a one time thing." Sensan replied with a sigh, "There are six people left on this team and unless someone screws up royally my next vote goes to who deserves it most."

"And what are the chances of that being Barbara?" Ion demanded, "Hmm? Tell me!"

"She appears to be correcting the faults she has without even realizing it." Sensan replied, "Once she realizes she has changed for the better she will be a valuable asset to the world."

"Yeah and then she relapses and makes us all suffer, people don't change genius, they stay the same, when it come down to it Barbara is a religious nut building a thin membrane that looks like human skin over her corrupted body." Ion growled crossing his arms in the process.

"or perhaps she is nothing but a person wrapped in a thick shell of insecurities that is starting to crack." Sensan explained.

"Keep the monk talk to your head, you sound like a hippie." Ion growled grabbing his guitar and slinging it over the bedpost next to him.

"Believe what you will." Sensan sighed, "But remember that the path you seem to follow will only be your downfall."

"Dude, what is wrong with you people, this is the girl that got Kylee eliminated, called us names, insulted us, and even fights with people, and you think she's a valuable and worthwhile teammate and your just forgetting everything?" Ion demanded, "I'm going to sleep, I hope you guys are sane in the morning."

Wilbur and Sensan exchanged a look from the two lower bunks and turned away.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ion:** It's not just a personal grudge here, Kylee was eliminated because of her, she's gotten into fights with multiple people, and been nothing but a nut since she's gotten here, if I were a judge I'd have her sentenced not forgive her because she was slightly better that day. I can't stand her and I don't understand why anyone else would side with her after what she's done and how she's acted.

**Wilbur:** Ion can be a bit obsessive but he does have a poingt, but right now my biggest worry is Holly, she's scares me, you've seen how she yells at me. It's like she isn't even herself.

**Sensan:** I see darkness in our future, we may have lost today but it won't be our last loss, if we don't chase away the darkness on our team it will consume almost everything we have, my guess is that the conflict between Ion and Barbara is at fault.

* * *

**The Warshipper's Cabin, Girls side**

* * *

Barbara sighed as she sat down in her bed again drawing the attention of her two cabin mates.

"Something wrong Barbara?" Luiza asked curiously.

"Well I was in the bottom two again, I really haven't been doing that well so far." Barbara sighed looking down at her hands, "You guys like me right?"

"Well..." Luiza trailed, "I enjoy your company when you aren't being an aggressive person."

"I'm not aggressive!" Barbara exclaimed angrily.

"I didn't mean it that way!" Luiza exclaimed, "It's just that... you know you can be very protective of your ideals and you don't always handle things properly."

"Oh..." Barbara trailed, "Like just now?"

"Yes." Luiza nodded, "Why not try to work with everyone tomorrow and see how it goes, try looking past what you view as flaws."

Holly nodded and Barbara sighed lying down in her bed and staring at the bunk above her that no one slept on anymore.

"look on the bright side, we ditched Tania tonight." holly smiled.

"That is a positive note of going to elimination." Luiza nodded grinning at Barbara.

"I guess, she was really annoying." Barbara smirked, "And now she won't burst into the cabin reeking of forest mushrooms."

"yeah I'm pretty sure she poisoned herself more than once." Luiza nodded, "But now our team can work as a unit and we'll be on our way to victory tomorrow.

"Yeah, Tomorrow we won't lose." Holly grinned, "You in with that idea?"

Barbara nodded, happy at leas some people were being nice to her.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Barbara:** So maybe I need to work with some of the people I don't like, it's kind of like a crusade in a way, without allies I wouldn't be able to win anything.

**Holly:** My team consists of Barbara and Luiza who are easily manipulated, Wilbur who's afraid of me, and Sensan and Ion, all I need to do now is feed the girls information about on throwing challenges and i'll be target free for yet another elimination ceremony.

**Luiza:** Barbara's okay, I would have preferred to be on a team with Serena but it may be better this way because once we hit the merge me and her can form an alliance o go all the way to the end!

* * *

**Dock of Shame**

* * *

"well that was fun." Chris smirked as he sat on the dock of shame with his feet hanging over the water which reflected the stars, "Twenty One campers remain on the island but that won't continue for long. Tune in next time for more drama, more heartbreak, more awesome challenges! And most importantly, Me! So come back next week for more Total! Drama! Boney Island!"

* * *

**Boney Island**

* * *

Tania sat on a crate on the boat absolutely volatile over her elimination, she would have taken it out on Chef but he had shut the door and wasn't even listening to her as the fog got even thicker. She silently wrung her fingers together while glaring at the endless void when suddenly the fog was gone and she stared straight at the massive skull that identified Boney Island.

"What am I doing here?!" Tania demanded as the boat came to a halt in the shallow water and Chef walked out of the cabin with a backpack and handed it to Tania before picking a board up and creating a bridge over to the rocks that led to the shore.

"You'll be joining Veegie and Kylee here." Chef explained, "Once two more people arrive you'll get a shot to get back to Wawanakwa, or lose and head home, you have enough supplies and I'd advise reaching the tree house as soon as possible unless you want to be eaten alive."

Tania walked over the board and Chef pulled it back cutting her off from the boat, he then walked back to the cabin and turned it around, disappearing into the fog.

"Well this looks fun." Tania growled before an unearthly screech sounded and she dashed to the tree house climbing up the ladder and pulling herself into the room surprising Kylee.

"Funny seeing you here." Kylee smirked from the bed she was sitting on, "I was expecting Barbara if our team lost."

"Yeah well she's a little more devious than either of us realized." Tania lied, she was sure she wouldn't make it back into the game but if she could plant seeds of hate against her teammates then maybe her revenge would go through.

"You wouldn't believe how mad I am, I've been left out here alone with only the odd sight of Veegie, it's been taxing." Kylee grumbled, "But revenge will be mine."

"Oh, revenge is just a starting point now." Tania grinned.

* * *

**The Warshippers (6):** Sensan, Wilbur, Luiza, Ion, Holly, Barbara

**Team Juggernaut (8):** Donald, Lawrence, Ace, Afro Joe, Serena, Lydia, Raelynn, Winston

**Team Bush (7):** Conner, Duke, Ariel, Jay, Katharine, George, Jarvis

**Boney Island (3): **Kylee, Veegie, Tania

**Camp Staff: **Chris (Host), Chef (Cook/Cohost), Jesslyn (Production Editor), Wallace (Equipment), Rajesh (Medical), Jeff (Cameraman), Various Interns that will probably die, and Steven (Everyman).

* * *

**Votes**

* * *

**Sensan:** Tania

**Wilbur:** Holly

**Luiza:** Tania

**Ion:** Barbara

**Tania:** Barbara

**Holly:** Tania

**Barbara:** Tania

* * *

**Lawrence: **The Sir

**Afro Joe: **The Hair obsessed moron

**Jay: **The Sock collector

**Sensan: **The Pacifist

**Serena: **The Shopaholic

**Jarvis:** The Crazy Homeless guy

**Duke:** The Cocky Hockey Player

**Luiza: **The Voodoo Magician

**Winston:** The Over the top Heterophobe

**Wilbur:** The fearful one

**Raelynn: **The Insomniac

**Ariel:** The Teen Mom

**Kylee:** The Beekeeper

**Lydia: **The easily distracted one

**Katharine: **The Barbie Doll

**Tania: **The Drama Queen

**George:** The Ugly one

**Conner: **Mr. Perfect

**Ace: **The Pilot

**Barbara:** Over the top Catholic

**Donald: **The Judgemental kid

**Holly: **The Child Star

**Veegie: **The Wild Kid

**Ion:** The Rock Star

* * *

**Well that went from fun to boring and then back to fun, it was a weird chapter to write and I'm glad it's over, I mean that too, I'm excited to boot yet another camper and develop others and then we'll see who loses again or in Team Juggernaut's case finally loses. However I have something embarrassing to note, I didn't upload part one until this was almost done (Oops!) So this didn't actually go as fast as you may have thought. Funny how that happened though. Oh and I'm going to start developing my villains more, Holly and Donald in particular need more meat on their plans which are currently random bones with no skin. But yeah... Next chapter will boot my last bit of elimination fodder and then the real fun begins...**

* * *

**Question of the Chapter: What do you guys like and/or dislike about The Warshippers?**

* * *

**Next Time: DODGE THIS!**


	8. Chapter 4 Part 1: Dodge This!

**Total Drama Boney Island**

**Chapter Four: Dodge This!**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

* * *

**I do not own Total Drama or anything associated with Fresh TV, I do however own every single OC in this fic, so please don't steal them... Well unless you are Fresh Tv in which case, since this is a fan work you technically have legal authority over my characters in Court... So yeah...**

* * *

**Warning:**

* * *

**This Chapter of Total Drama Boney Island contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by imaginary teens, Very painful projectiles, disgusting food, a Rock star, Taunting, Teamwork, and some very blue bruises. Do not try any of what you read here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**

* * *

"last Time on Total Drama Boney Island!" Chris announced as the camera faded into him, "We had a little team conflict, and by that I mean every team proved to be dysfunctional in one way or another."

_**Ion:** How am I supposed to throw this challenge when Luiza has such great leadership skills?!_

"Several campers went over the deep end just to win the challenge, there was a lot of fighting going on, and I on't think me and Chef helped much by pummeling them with boulders... and some other stuff."

_"Yeah it won't be long before Chris-" Holly started but was interrupted by the whistling of air and a large crate thudded to a halt in the middle of the camp._

_"Hey look he sent us supplied." Wilbur grinned._

_Contrary to Wilbur's belief a large reptilian fist smashed through the crate and it fell apart to reveal three crocodiles with unnatural pure red eyes._

_"Um, are these what I think they are?" Wilbur asked nervously as he backed away._

_The mechanical whirring of engines starting answered his question, that and the blaring of the latest version of Mytunes_

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, Crocs." Chris laughed, "Raelynn finally woke up after the challenge yesterday and Donald kindly told us that he crushed up medication and slipped It into her tea. yeah he could go to jail for that but it was good for ratings so I don't care."

Chris grinned widely with eagerness upon his next line.

"Yep yesterday tested their teamwork, now let's see if that teamwork will hold on the court." Chris grinned, "Who will be bruised, will the bruised stop losing? Will Team Juggernaut finally lose? These amazing questions and more answered on this painful episode of Total! Drama! Boney Island!"

* * *

**Theme Song: I wanna Be Famous**

* * *

A camera pokes from a tree knocking a squirrel to the ground, A spotlight exits a gopher hole, A second spotlight Falls out of a bush knocking a bird to the ground, and a camera pokes from the communal toilet before a clapperboard clamps down and the camera begins moving across the camp

**D****ear mom and dad, I'm doing fine**

The Camera passes by Chris who Talking through a Megaphone before it climbs up the thousand foot cliff.

**You guys are on my mind**

The Camera dives off the cliff and we see Veegie chasing a fish underwater.

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

The camera surfaces to where Ion and Wilbur are in a canoe. Ion is rocking out on his guitar while Wilbur plugs his ears from the noise.

**And now I think the answer is plain to see**

Suddenly the camera bursts into the woods behind them where Joe and Donald are standing and a squirrel falls in Joe's afro making him scream and panic while Donald rolls his eyes in disgust.

**I want to be famous**

The camera cuts to where Sensan is meditating in the woods before a water balloon hits him and he looks over to where Duke and Conner high Five and grin at each other.

**I want to live close to the sun**

The camera cuts to the waterfall where Barbara and Luiza are in a canoe and Barbara is complaining before Luiza hits her in the gut with the paddle. They then both look to their left and scream before the boat falls down the waterfall.

**Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.**

Kylee is standing on the broken log when she notices the raft fall down and loses her balance falling with them.

**Everything to prove nothing in my way**

The camera cuts to the confessional where Holly knocks on the door impatiently and it opens revealing Winston who growls at her making her back away slowly. The camera then moves to the mess hall and Jarvis can be seen digging in the trash.

**I'll get there one day**

The camera enters the mess hall where Chef dumps something that looks like sand onto a tray in front of Katharine and Ariel who glance at each other in disgust.

**Cause I want to be famous**

The camera pans over to where Serena puts on a Blue scarf and looks at herself in the mirror before looking to her left and smiling nervously at George who is suddenly hit in the face by a spoon. The Camera pans outside to where Ace is twirling a pencil in her hand while staring at what looks like a voting slip while Jay tries to peek and Ace hides it from her. We then see Tania looking absolutely stoned fall over into the water before getting grabbed by a giant octopus tentacle.

**Nanana'nanaana nana nana**

The octopus slams Tania down on the dock and she grins stupidly before some of her teeth fall out.

**I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous**

Suddenly we see Lydia who waves at us from a beach chair and then gets distracted by the sun before screaming because it burns her eyes.

**I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous**

The Camera moves into the sun and comes out of the campfire at night to Show Lawrence grin at the person next to him before the smile drops and the camera backs out to reveal Raelynn totally asleep. Everyone whistles as the camera backs out and Lawrence crosses his arms and looks to his left with his lips pursed. The Words Total Drama Boney Island Flash on the sign and then the camera fades to black.

* * *

**Camp**

* * *

Everyone on Team Juggernaut was sleeping soundly, Winston yelled something inaudible before falling back to a deeper sleep while Ace scratched her arm unconsciously. The camera flashed and moved into Team Bush's cabin. George was asleep with headphones in that were playing what sounded like loud orchestra. The camera panned into where Ariel was cuddling a pillow like a baby, and then to Jarvis who was asleep on the floor completely ignoring the bed.

"YAY!" Duke cheered in his sleep as the camera panned past him only to flash again and show Luiza mumbling another language in her sleep while Barbara snored quietly, it flashed again and showed Ion listening to heavy metal while Wilbur whimpered and tossed and turned in his sleep.

"It's too silent." Sensan commented from where he was meditating cracking an eye open.

"**Morning campers.**" Chris whispered over the PA system and Sensan cringed at what was to come, "**You're all sleeping so peacefully, it would suck to wake you up... Imagine if I made a loud noise... LIKE THIS!**"

Suddenly the sound of an air horn magnified through a megaphone which was magnified again through the loudspeaker rung through camp waking everyone up.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Wilbur cried, "I just can't!

"**You all get one hour before breakfast, so shower quick and please no fighting over the good stalls... That means try to kill each other. See you all at the Mess Hall!**" Chris announced.

"I hate him so much." Ion growled pocketing his Ipod and jumping off the bunk and to the ground next to his cabin mates' beds.

Wilbur groaned as he lay in bed, clearly exhausted from a night of unsettling sleep.

"What's wrong with you?" Sensan asked curiously blinking in confusion.

"Oh... I just haven't slept well since getting here." Wilbur replied nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"Have you tried sleeping without your nightlight?" Ion demanded pointing at the lantern near Wilbur's head, "A lack of light would probably help."

"I'm afraid of the dark though." Wilbur mumbled, "Also very tall trees, mould, cats, anything with pointed teeth, red peppers, and loud noises."

Ion and Sensan exchanged a look. Ion looked annoyed and Sensan looked sympathetic, seeing that they didn't agree both boys broke their shared gaze and turned back to Wilbur.

"Dude, why are you afraid of all that stuff, MAN UP!" Ion exclaimed.

"Why?" Wilbur asked, "I've tried and failed before!"

Ion just glared at him and Sensan cleared his throat.

"Bad cop didn't work, let's try good cop." Sensan suggested walking over to Wilbur, "There's nothing to be afraid of, and I mean it buddy."

"Dude, if you baby him nothing will change!" Ion exclaimed, "The only way to conquer a fear is to face it."

"That's quiet blunt." Sensan replied glaring at on, "Isn't it better to learn about something until your mind is at ease and you fear it no more."

"Yeah and my fear of fog would totally go away because I know that it's just water. That doesn't change anything!" Ion exclaimed, "Wilbur what's your worst fear?"

"The dark." Wilbur whimpered.

"Now we just leave him in the dark until he realizes there's nothing to fear." Ion stated.

"That's a terrible idea!" Sensan yelled, "What happens if a rat runs by and scares him, he'll never get over it."

"And what are you trying to cure with this knowledge thing?" Ion demanded crossing his arms.

"I'm afraid of eagles, once I learn all there is to know my fear shall be conquered." Sensan replied.

"And how is that working for ya?" Ion asked.

"Really good actually." Sensan replied as Ion pulled out his Ipod and pressed a button.

Suddenly a loud eagle screech was heard and Sensan screamed and ducked making Ion grin.

"Oh yeah!" Sensan barked standing up, "How is standing in the fog working for ya?!"

"Really good actually." ion replied, "Although I banned fog machines from my concerts."

"HAH! So neither method works!" Wilbur replied, "Can I go back to being afraid now?"

"NO!" Both boys yelled.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Wilbur:** Why do I have to face or learn about my fear? Why? Why can't I just ignore it and leave it alone?

**Sensan:** Wilbur is like a little brother, all I need to do is prove that there's nothing to be afraid of and we'll be golden.

**Ion:** I don't think babying our teammate will do us any good, for example, what would happen if Chris made it a fear challenge? Then what? You can't exactly read your way through one of those.

* * *

**The Warshipper's cabin: Girl's side**

* * *

I hate mornings." Holly groaned as she lay face down on her bed.

"Holly you'd better get up before you accidentally smother yourself." Luiza suggested.

Her response was a pained groan and Holly being even more resentful to get up.

"Come on!" Luiza growled grabbing Holly's legs and attempting to drag her out of bed, "If you miss breakfast you get a vote."

Holly grabbed the end of the bed and held on making it very difficult for Luiza.

"Here let me help." Barbara sighed walking up and beginning to tickle the girl's armpits.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Holly screamed laughing before she fell to the ground and her face distorted to one of anger, "DON"T TICKLE ME!"

"Whoa." Luiza replied backing away in shock before her teammate cleared her throat and grew a fake nervous look.

"S-Sorry, I don't know what came over me..." Holly replied nervously.

"It's fine." Barbara replied, "You weren't expecting it."

"Whatever, let's get down to business." Luiza smirked, "All three of us know the guys are in an alliance, and unless we want them to totally overrun us next time we lose we need to boot one of them before they boot one of us."

"Isnt it still a little early in the game for gameplay like that?" Holly asked.

"Okay let's put it this way, what happens if they say vote off Barbara." Luiza explained, "There is a target on her back and that would make sense, however when she's gone they're likely to start picking weak links off, and tell me who guys usually associate with the weak link?" Luiza demanded.

"Girls." Barbara replied crossing her arms.

"Yes, and since Wilbur is afraid of everything and he's being influenced by the guys, we have no choice but to choose either Ion or Sensan for elimination." Luiza explained, "And I already know who we should target."

"Who?" Holly asked curiously.

"Ion." Luiza growled crushing her fist into a ball, "The little troll's been throwing challenges in hopes that Barbara gets the boot."

"WHAT!" Barbara demanded angrily before glaring at the wall like she was about to jump through it.

"Hold your horses Barbara, we need to play it cool in order to sway a vote, so no attacking him." Luiza ordered.

"... Fine, but he's our target." Barbara replied.

"Why don't all of us take a guy and start working on him in hopes he'll sway." Luiza suggested.

"I'll take Wilbur." Holly stated in excitement.

"Well let's keep you and Ion apart." Luiza suggested, "Are you cool with a temporary hiatus on your anger over Sensan allegedly breaking the first commandment?"

"I am fine with it." Barbara replied crossing her arms, "But if we get an advantage after the next vote I'm returning to normal."

"Seems fair." Luiza nodded, "Well girls we have a great shot at surviving the next vote."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Barbara:** So I think the girls have a shot at keeping our butts safe but I have to work with someone from another religion. Ugh! This is painful!

**Luiza:** Yeah I'm angry about being paired with someone who's throwing challenges but if it keeps Barbara calm and on my side I really could care less.

**Holly:** I could care less if the others succeed, however I do need a majority that no one knows I'm the head of so us winning could be beneficial.

* * *

**Team Bush Cabin**

* * *

Jay was in the kitchen with headphones in singing very loudly while she grabbed orange juice from the fridge. Yeah she was one of those people. Unfortunately not everyone was a fan of an early morning love song concert.

"KEEP IT DOWN!" Katharine yelled walking into the kitchen.

"WHAT?! Jay asked looking at her.

Katharine just continued to glare until Jay popped a headphone out and Katharine sighed.

"Keep it down." Katharine ordered, "Some of us are still waking up."

"But I love mornings." jay replied, "It's just so calm-"

"Annoying and painful." Katharine replied, "If I could I'd never get up."

Jay laughed loudly and Katharine blinked in confusion.

"Then how... Will you go to the bathroom?" Jay asked making Katharine sigh.

"You are such a little kid!' Katharine exclaimed.

"What makes you say that?" Jay asked guzzling Orange juice until it went down her trachea and she began coughing and gagging, "That was a mistake!"

Katharine just watched the display in complete annoyance and she sighed like she had been stabbed by something sharp and covered her face.

"Urghhh! Gak, mmmm it was worth it." Jay stated standing up again and turning to Katharine, "Oh! Guess what!"

"What?" Katharine asked.

"MONKEY BUTT!" Jay exclaimed while laughing, "But seriously, I saw a court, and you know what that means?!"

"NO! NO! NEVER!" Katharine screamed.

"We're playing badminton!" Jay yelled, "Although there's no net."

"Where did you see the court?! Where?!" Katharine demanded.

"I saw it from my window." jay replied, "It looks exactly like a dodge ball court, I wonder what we're doing on it."

"Dodgeball you idiot! That's what!" Katharine exclaimed, "I hate dodge ball."

"Why do you hate dodge ball?" Jay asked with a laugh, "It's fun! With all the running, and the dodging, and the settling of territorial disputes on the playground through coordinated violence!"

"What the heck goes on at your school?" Katharine demanded.

"War, that's what goes on." Jay replied shaking her fist in memory.

"Okay then..." Katharine trailed.

"Shush! I'm having a Monkey Bar war flashback!' Jay ordered and Katharine backed away nervously.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Jay:** The granola bars that were lost, the oreo's traded, the betrayal, the hockey sticks! THE HORROR! (static cuts her off.)

**Katharine:** I have no idea, my team is just weird, kind of like a Chess Club full of weird people... Like my brother.

* * *

Duke walked into the bathroom and jumped back upon seeing Jarvis glaring at himself in the mirror.

"Um... What are you doing?" Duke demanded.

"My daily territorial dispute with the homeless man who lives in my mirror." Jarvis replied before glaring at his reflection, "STOP WATCHING KME WHILE I SHAVE!"

"You don't shave!" Duke exclaimed.

"Oh really." Jarvis growled grabbing his shirt.

* * *

Ariel glanced up and cocked an eyebrow as Duke walked out of the bathroom looking traumatized.

"Don't need shower, never clean." Duke shivered.

"You kind of do, you smell like armpit." Ariel pointed out, "But really is it just Jarvis talking to himself again? That really isn't that bad."

Duke looked like she had just called World War two a fistfight and Ariel blinked several times in confusion.

"Well then, you go ahead and be weird." Ariel sighed just as Katharine exited the kitchen and sat in a chair, "Morning Kat."

"Who tells war stories about a playground?" Katharine blurted out.

"Yeah I'm going outside before I catch crazy." Ariel grumbled shutting her book and standing up.

"Wait it's Jay not me!' Katharine exclaimed but it was too late and Ariel was already out the door.

Katharine sighed and looked at Duke.

"So what did you say?" Katharine asked.

"No man should be that hairless!" Duke yelled making Katharine blink rapidly in confusion.

"Morning Knuckleheads." Conner greeted as he walked down the stairs picking something from his teeth, "Is everybody up?"

"I haven't seen George all morning." Katharine replied as Jay walked out of the kitchen with a glass of orange juice.

"Oh he went for a walk." Jay replied with a wave of her hand... The hand with the glass of orange juice.

Everyone just stared at the mess on the floor and Jay looked around awkwardly.

"I'll get a mop." jay replied backing into the kitchen.

Conner sighed and held his forehead.

"FOOD!" Jarvis yelled leaping over the coffee table and landing in the spill and sucking it right off the floor.

The team looked at him awkwardly before they all stood and followed Katharine's lead.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Conner:** This is painful! My team is full of people that usually get eliminated early in a game like this! Just look at them! We have Duke who's extremely cocky, Jarvis who's crazy, Katharine's acts like a stereotypical teenager, Jay has some very childish and weird moments, Ariel has a kid, and she's sixteen! And then we have George, who isn't winning a beauty pageant anytime soon but at least he tries, if we lose I really don't know who I'm voting off at this point, When we eliminated Veegie it was clear but now its hard to even pick the useful qualities first. (Conner sighs and holds his head in his hand.) Why couldn't I be on Team Juggernaut?!

**Duke:** maybe Ariel is right, our team isn't exactly sane is it?

**Jay:** ... Yeah I do that all the time. (static cuts her off.)

* * *

**Team Juggernaut's Cabin**

* * *

"Why can't I be like yesterday?" Raelynn demanded falling over onto the ground and groaning.

"Trust me, you're only complaining because you now know what it's like to be awake." Ace sighed kneeling next to her, "Come on get up."

"No!' Raelynn yelled.

"Yes!" Ace sighed picking her up but Raelynn went limp and started to groan loudly before falling over again.

"Oh a pair of lesbians." Winston grinned.

Ace whipped her head to the left and Winston swallowed nervously.

* * *

Lawrence and Serena were on the balcony watching a bird attempt to rip a worm out of the ground when Winston flew out the window screaming and fell to the ground.

"So, seeing as we've now won three times in a row what are your thoughts on our team?" Serena asked as she leaned on the balcony.

"Well I think they all have at least one positive quality." Lawrence shrugged, "But we can't highlight the good without leaving a lot of bad left over."

"I know what you mean." Serena replied, "Me and Luiza were talking and after the vote last night they have a lot of team conflict that I'm glad we don't have any of that... yet."

"Well we do have some but it hasn't boiled over yet." Lawrence commented, "We just have to keep winning and extend our lead as far as we can before anything bad can happen."

"yeah but Lawrence who gets kicked off then?" Serena asked blinking and then waiting for an answer.

"I have no idea." Lawrence shrugged unsure about how to answer the girl.

"Hey guys!" A voice called from down below and both campers looked down to see Luiza standing next to Winston, "Did you lose this?"

"You can keep it if you want!" Ace yelled sticking her head out of the cabin before retreating it.

"Well I gotta go!" Serena grinned, "See you at breakfast!"

Serena ran to the ladder and slid down it before coming to a halt before Luiza and the two started to walk away.

"yeah... Later." Lawrence smiled.

"Uh-Oh!" Ace exclaimed with a grin as she stuck her head out of the cabin, "Someone has a crush!"

"And where did you get that?" Lawrence asked sceptically, "I can talk to girls without commitment can't I?"

"No." Ace replied.

"Then aren't we technically in love?" Lawrence asked.

"... Well Played Portican." Ace growled backing her head away as Raelynn walked out of the cabin with her back hunched.

"Well someone looks tired." Lawrence smirked.

"Can't feel my face." Raelynn groaned sitting down in the shade the cabin provided, "Can't fall asleep, just... can't."

"The aftermath of adrenaline right there." Lawrence smirked, "How did it feel to be awake?"

"good." Raelynn replied, "But now everything else sucks."

"Yeah good things will do that to ya." Lawrence grinned while leaning on the railing.

"What?" Raelynn demanded.

"Huh?" Lawrence asked in confusion.

"You're just staring at me." Raelynn replied, "It's weird."

"Well I-" Lawrence started but with a loud crack the old wooden railing gave way and he fell screaming to the ground.

Raelynn peered over the side of the porch and looked back and forth nervously, "Uh do you need help."

"Everything hurts." Lawrence whined from off camera.

* * *

**Camp Center**

* * *

Ariel was reading her boom and sitting at one of the many picnic tables available. She was both annoyed with her team and happy to finally have some time to herself, the last three nights hadn't been good for her, maternal bond or something, so she needed some time alone.

Only problem is there were twenty other people there.

With a thud and the creak of wood, Ariel glanced up to see Jay sitting across from her grinning. Ariel muttered something and raised her book to cover her face.

"So, what'cha reading?" Jay asked.

"What I read is my business." Ariel replied trying to return to reading.

"I know why your so grumpy." Jay grinned, "Come on, girl to girl here, I can keep a secret, unless we start passing notes or play hangman."

"Jay, no offense, but you're really childish and annoying." Ariel replied trying to rad again.

"So, I like being childish, who wants to grow up?!" Jay demanded.

"I do okay, can you leave me alone to read?!" Ariel yelled, "Now get lost before I seriously damage you."

Jay retained her position and grinned again.

"this is about your baby isn't it?" Jay asked with an even slyer grin. while making Ariel freeze up, "I KNEW IT!"

"yeah I miss him, now leave me alone to read." Ariel ordered while pointing into the woods.

"Come on, let loose, you're away from Brian or whosit, You should take this time to relax and have fun." Jay explained.

"I-I really don't have time for fun anymore." Ariel stuttered.

"Why did you stutter?" Jay demanded.

"I-It's nothing." Ariel replied as Jay got a sceptical look on her face and looked back and forth between Ariel's eyes and mouth.

"MOTHER OF HOLY YOU LOOKED LIKE A NERD!" Jay yelled before Ariel cover her mouth.

"I said zip it!" Ariel ordered before her face grew still and she screamed recoiling her hand.

"HAHA! It worked!" Jay exclaimed.

"You licked my hand! Do you even know how unsanitary that is?!" Ariel demanded.

"I've figured you out." jay smirked, "You had braces didn't you, and glasses, and you had a stutter!"

"We're on live TV." Ariel growled.

"But then everything changed, tell me why!" Jay yelled.

"NO!" Ariel yelled, "Now buzz off."

"Come on, how does one go from an absolute outcast to a pretty girl with a kid and boyfriend?" Jay asked.

"The answer belongs in the None of your business category, so stop pestering me!" Ariel exclaimed standing up and marching away in anger.

"... I WAS NLY ASKING!" Jay exclaimed before sighing.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ariel:** My Business is my business, So Jay better back off if she knows what's good for her.

**Jay:** Ariel's hiding something from everyone else, she sure acts cool but got pretty defensive there, It's kind of funny because I know exactly what having braces does to your teeth and she shows signs of years under the pelt of shame caused by braces! But unlike her I didn't change... What cause said change, I MUST DIG FOR IT!

* * *

"So why didn't Barbara go home if your team was so annyed by her?" Serena asked as she and Luiza sat under the shade of a large pine tree with twisted and gnarled branches and roots that jutted out as if there were rocks holding them above ground.

"You should have seen how Tania was treating holly." Luiza muttered with a sigh, "But I really don't want to talk about it because I'm afraid one of my teammates may be screwing everything up."

"Who?" Serena asked looking at her friend.

"Ion." Luiza growled balling her fist, "The little gremlin decided to start throwing challenges."

"Oh that must suck." Serena cringed, "Your team isn't doing to well either and he's just making it worse."

"You're lucky." Luiza sighed, "Your team never fights."

"What makes you say that?" Serena asked.

"Um... You guys haven't had a major blowout have you?" Luiza asked curious.

"Okay, don't tell anyone but we fight just as much as you guys, Donald and Ace are rivals, Joe can be obnoxious and hit on every single girl, Raelynn falls asleep, and Donald has a rivalry with basically everyone." Serena explained.

"What about Winston?" Luiza asked.

"He unites us against him." Serena replied making Luiza laugh.

"Well my team is just as bad, but our conflicts are obvious, although I really don't know why Wilbur says he's afraid of Holly." Luiza shrugged.

"Maybe he's afraid of short girls with blonde hair?" Serena asked making Luiza chuckle.

"Eh, maybe, hey any idea who's on the chopping block for your team yet?" Luiza asked sitting up.

"No, why?" Serena asked curious.

"Uh-Oh." Luiza muttered.

"What?" Serena demanded, "Does it have something to do with me?"

"Normally the only people who don't know what's going on are on the chopping block." Luiza explained, "You could be in danger."

"no, it's just that we haven't decided or needed to decide yet." Serena replied.

"Is it?" Luiza asked making Serena swallow nervously, maybe she was being targeted, then again everyone had been giving her strange looks that morning, no they were knowing looks, looks that hid things, they were planning her elimination.

"WHAT DO I DO?!" Serena demanded in complete panic.

'Wait did I set off some sort of paranoia?" Luiza asked herself before looking at where Serena was hyperventilating, "Uh-Oh, I totally did."

"Oh-No! Who can I trust, what do I do! I know! I have to watch my back! But I only have two eyes." Serena mumbled, "Luiza, do eyes still work if you attach them to the back of your head?!"

"Uh-" Luiza started.

"Wait a minute, I can't trust you,. you're plotting against me!" Serena yelped.

"Since when were you so paranoid?' Luiza demanded but Serena began running away in fear and Luiza was left alone.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Serena:** So I may suffer from Paranoia and Compulsive Buying Disorder, but I really haven't been checked out yet, you know now that I think about it maybe I am overreacting... Or maybe I'm not... (Serena curls up on the toilet and looks left and right nervously.

**Luiza:** Yeah, I'm going to have to dig her out of this mess.

* * *

Ace was hanging upside down from a tire swing that was tied to a tree overhanging the water, she just sat there waiting for someone to come along, anyone that she could talk to. She was open for an alliance and really wanted someone to talk to but so far she hadn't really connected with anyone. So she spent most of her time alone thinking and pondering who had become friends with who.

"This camp can be really boring." Ace muttered.

"Tell me about it." A voice replied making Ace freeze and swing her hips so that the tire spun to reveal George standing not to far off.

"Hey George." Ace greeted pulling herself up so she sat in the tire and held the rope, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing really, well besides a walk." George replied kicking a rock into the water, "It's nice to get away from ridicule occasionally."

"Who's making fun of you?" Ace asked.

"Conner, Duke, and Katharine." George replied, "Not so much Ariel for some reason... I wonder why?"

"Not important." Ace replied, "What are you worried about anyway, There are three other people."

"yeah... But Jarvis doesn't listen to anything and Ariel is allied with Duke and those guys." George replied, "It must be nice to look normal."

"You may not realize it but I'm pretty sure some girl will come along, and if you still feel like no girl will ever like you due to your looks then maybe she has to be blind, but you'll find her, you're nice." Ace shrugged before grinning, "And then you can laugh at those who bullied you."

"You really think so?" George asked.

"yeah man, there's no way you could lose if you play fair and you know, prove everyone you can be successful." Ace replied jumping to the ground and landing next to George, "Just keep thinking positive."

Ace punched George playfully in the arm and adjusted her jacket.

"Hey see you later man." Ace grinned walking away.

"Yeah..." George trailed watching her go, "Later."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**George:** Well maybe I am just taking things too seriously, I mean really, Ace is Three years older than me so she should know a thing or two about this? Right?

**Ace:** It's kind of hilarious how I sit there wishing someone would come along and it's George and I end up giving advice... Too bad I don't want to be a therapist huh?

* * *

**Mess Hall**

* * *

"NEXT!" Chef barked as Sensan walked away from the window and Chef plopped some goop on Barbara's plate, it looked like glue but it was probably edible... Probably.

"Um, is this glue?" Barbara asked.

"Do I look like an artist?" Chef demanded and Barbara just picked her tray up and walked away.

"Well let's see if it's as bad as she says it is." Luiza muttered as Chef dumped the slop on her plate and it was about to spill over the sides when it hardened like paint.

Chef looked at her expectantly as if he was waiting for her insult.

"Not even going to comment." Luiza sighed walking to her table and sitting down next to Holly.

"So, how's everyone this fine morning?" Sensan asked.

"Meh." Luiza muttered breaking the shell on whatever it was she was eating and sticking a spoon in it only to have it stretch like rubber when she lifted it towards her mouth.

"Could be better." Ion stated dreamily, "Only if MMPH!"

Sensan had smacked his hand over Ion's moth before he started a fight.

"Well we need to win today because eating this stuff definitely isn't going to help at all." Sensan explained as Luiza began to suck to food off her plate in hopes of a break only to have it all snap off the plate and hit her in the face.

"MMMMPH!" Luiza screamed unable to breathe.

"Yeah, I'm not even going to try it." Wilbur stated before a shadw loomed over their table.

"So that's a vote for everyone at this table?" Chef asked as Luiza sat up breathing deeply through her nose with a mouth jammed with her entire breakfast.

"Uh, I mean, let's eat." Sensan stated as Chef handed Luiza a glass of water and walked away.

"Mug huj kjy dur." Luiza mumbled.

"Huh?" Ion asked before Luiza drank the water and the paste began to dissolve into something like yogurt in texture.

"So what about us winning?" holly asked.

"Right, we can't afford to fall behind any more than we are already, I need everyone to try their hardest today." Sensan explained, "We'll work as a team and win this thing... Whatever it is."

"Yeah!' Holly agreed while Barbara smiled and Wilbur grinned. Ion however looked furious.

"yeah, go team." he muttered with zero enthusiasm.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ion:** Yeah I don't really like my team dudes, Like I mean some of them are okay but others are annoying, as soon as Barbara is gone i'll go back to being a team player, I mean come on we made a deal to eliminate her for all the problems she's caused but here she is still competing. Lying seriously creases me.

**Luiza:** Ion went from being cool and mellow to having zero enthusiasm and no team spirit. He's be a cool guy if he'd just drop that ridiculous grudge against Barbara and accept that she has a different taste in music. Plus throwing challenges isn't exactly winning him brownie points.

**Sensan:** We are seriously sucking right now, Kylee wouldn't have let this type of fighting fly she would have figured out what's wrong and dealt with it but there are so many things wrong and meditation can only keep the stress away so much.

* * *

**Team Bush Table**

* * *

"Tell me." Jay whispered from next to Ariel and Ariel simply gave her such a hard stare she had no choice but to shut up.

"What's up with you two?" Duke asked sitting down opposite Jay and making the girl's eyes go glittery.

"You want to eat with me?" Jay gasped.

"No not really we're teammates and I have to." Duke replied taking a bite out of the overcooked eggs on his plate.

"Romance does strange things." jay sighed dreamily while watching Duke eat and making Ariel gag.

"What is her problem." Ariel sighed, "is she blind to the fact Duke doesn't even like her."

"Duke's hot, Jay's not, that's why." Katharine replied sitting next to Ariel.

"That is probably one of the dumbest things I've ever heard." Ariel replied.

"What's the dumbest?" Katharine asked before taking a bite out of the toast.

"Is Japan near water?" Ariel asked imitating a dumb female voice.

"Okay that wins every dumb contest imaginable." Katharine replied, "The dumbest thing I've ever heard was someone asking if a pipeline pig was a real pig."

"Okay that's almost as stupid." Ariel smirked.

"Has anyone seen Jarvis this morning?" Jay asked loudly.

"Don't even mention him." Duke growled looking disturbed.

"Yeah, I'm guessing this has to do with you talking about hairless men." Ariel replied in deadpan.

"Well it's a vote for him and not for me." Conner stated sitting down across from Katharine, "However I am curious as to where George is because unlike Jarvis he has a brain and may be forging an alliance with someone or searching for that hidden immunity idol."

"The one shaped like Chris' head." jay replied, "I can't imagine having my face carved into stone let alone wood."

"Let's hope no one ever does that." Duke replied, "Because the less I see of you the better."

"Why would you say that?" Jay asked in a hurt voice.

"Because I have a girlfriend and you annoy me." Duke replied.

"He wants me." jay whispered to Ariel who rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Jay:** I always listen to my mom, and when I was little she told me the boys who are mean to you like you, so I've always tried hooking up with the mean guys... I wonder why it's never worked?

* * *

As Team Bush ate George entered the mess hall, collected his breakfast, and sat down next to Conner.

"So find any idols?" Conner asked.

"What? Oh no I didn't, I don't even know where I'd look." George shrugged, "Pass the salt."

"Uh-Huh." Conner replied sceptically while George was slid the salt and he began to apply it to his food.

"So how was your walk?" Jay demanded looking away from her crush.

"It was kind of boring until I ran into Ace." George shrugged.

"Isn't that the aviation obsessed chick on Team Juggernaut?" Katharine asked pointing her fork at George.

"yeah, she just told me to stop believing what everyone else was saying and start focussing on the good." George explained shaking the salt more due to it not coming out only to have the lid come off and salt pour all over his food and then the blockage came out revealing it was a used tissue.

Duke and Conner burst into laughter and the high fived.

"I knew that would work!' Duke grinned.

"Looks like I owe you man." Conner grinned as George grumbled and pushed his food away before crossing his arms and glaring at them.

"very mature." George commented.

"Aw come on man, it was funny." Conner grinned slapping George on the back, "Take a joke."

George rubbed his shoulder in pain while his team returned to their conversations.

"Ah ignore them." A voice stated and George turned to see Ace walking past with a muffin, "They're just immature."

"Yeah and I'm handsome." George muttered.

"Dude you're in the middle of puberty, no one looks handsome then." Ace smiled before tearing her food in half and handing half to George, "No one deserves to starve, even if they are the enemy."

Ace simply walked away and George was left perplexed while his team ignored him.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**George:** Sure she's three years older than me and lives halfway across Canada but if a girl's that cool we have to be friends right?! RIGHT?!

**Conner:** (He's laughing hysterically.) Did you see the look on his face! That was so worth digging for that tissue in the garbage!

* * *

**Team Juggernaut Table**

* * *

Ace took a seat between Raelynn and Donald as her team continued to eat their breakfast. Freshly baked Chocolate muffins and fresh fruit.

"Let's never lose." Lawrence grinned as he swallowed a mouth full of food, "This is way too delightful to Relinquish."

"use small words that everyone will understand!' joe ordered, "But if you said it's good I agree."

"Three episodes no losses, we are on fire!" Serena grinned.

"Let's make it four." Donald grinned pointing at his teammate, "Because more members is always an advantage."

"I agree." Serena nodded, "Plus we keep winning prizes!"

"And we have a distinct advantage this time." Lawrence pointed out, "It could be anything!"

"Head start, don't have to wear heavy backpacks, Already get a point on the board, or maybe we get a map." Serena listed while counting on her fingers, "It really depends on what we're doing as a challenge really."

"Well what have we done already?" Donald asked making everyone look at him, "We went on a treasure hunt, we had an awakathon, and the we played capture the flag, I think we're overdue for a team vs. Team challenge. Probably something where one team battles the other and then we rotate, those were very present in past seasons."

"Fair point." Ace nodded, "But we could also end up doing an obstacle course or some other challenge that requires at least six members just in case The Warshippers lose."

"How do they pick challenges again?" Raelynn asked blinking tiredly.

"Well they make a challenge for every scenario, so there was only one challenge planned for the first episode, and the second was definitely picked for the numbers that were remaining but after that we had three challenges planned per round as if every team would lose once, however every time a team loses twice in a row or one team goes without losing they have to drop a level and use the backup challenges." Donald explained impressing everyone with his knowledge.

"That actually makes sense." Raelynnn mumbled, "Goodnight everyone."

Raelynn's head hit the table with such force everyone cringed.

"That's going to leave a mark." Lawrence groaned, "She's going to be so tired today."

"We can't really blame her personally, it was Chris who picked the challenge." Serena shrugged.

With a loud ringing that made everyone cover their ears Chris opened the PA system.

"**Campers meet me at the Dodge Ball court where i'll announce your next challenge, be here in five or i'll be sending someone home on the boat of losers.**" Chris announced before shutting the system off with another loud ringing.

"Well let's get over there before someone becomes elimination fodder." Ace smirked standing up, "Wake Raelynn up and let's go!"

"YEAH!" Her team cheered.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** heh, I can bet anything that if today is a team based challenge we'll win, we have the least amount of conflict and nothing, not even a loss will change that, I won't allow it, The longer I go without losing the better it is for my game.

**Raelynn:** I need chamomile tea and coffee, my brain hurts, well it hurt before but now I know what it's like for it to not hurt. (Raelynn groans and static cuts her off.)

**Lawrence:** Donald seems eager to peg loses doesn't he? I'm going to have to make note of that. Also I need to keep track of everything strange going on, I already have Kylee's elimination, and the fact that Tania was eliminated instead of Barbara down, I may find something later that can save my butt from elimination.

* * *

**Dodge Ball Court**

* * *

"Oh No! NO! This Cannot Be happening." Katharine groaned as she entered the arena.

"Oh it is happening." Chris grinned picking up a dodge ball.

"I Hate Dodge ball." Katharine growled.

"So?" Conner asked as he pushed past her, "It's a challenge and I'd rather win again then see someone walk the dock of shame... again!"

Katharine balled her fist as everyone pushed through into the arena.

"Awesome! I am king of the Dodge Ball court at my school." Ace grinned picking up a dodge ball and tossing it into the air.

Duke snatched it and grinned at her.

"Too bad I'm good at every sport on the face of this earth." Duke smirked.

"Bite me." Ace grunted.

"Okay campers, who's rootin', tootin', and ready for shootin'?" Chris asked with a grin.

"Technically we're throwing not shooting." Lawrence pointed out.

"And technically your face is a cushion to feel the blow from this dodge ball." Chris replied chucking the ball at Lawrence and hitting him right in the face, effectively knocking him to the ground.

"Bull's-eye." Chris smirked before turning to everyone else, "Today's challenge is the classic schoolyard torture of Dodge Ball, we'll pit two teams against one another with five people on the court for each team, when one team knocks every member of the opposing team out they win a point for their team and get to stay on the court. First team to three wins."

"um, what about our advantage?" Donald demanded crossing his arms and glaring at Chris.

"I was getting to that, can you wait." Chris demanded before continuing, "If you're hit you're out, if you step out of bounds, you're out, if you throw a ball and someone on the opposing team catches it you're out and they bring in an extra member."

"Seems easy enough." Luiza nodded looking thoughtful.

"However, for winning the last challenge Team Juggernaut gets the immense advantage of being able to use six members at the beginning of each game." Chris explained, "This increases the odds of their success and the chances of someone going home from either Team Bush or The Warshippers."

Both disadvantaged team's groaned.

"Team Bush will have to sit out two members that cannot be brought onto the court each round, Team Bush selects one member to sit out under the same parameters. " Chris concluded, "Any questions?"

"What happens if facial damage is caused?' Katharine demanded.

"A little thing called it doesn't matter seeing as you signed a contract." Chris smirked, "But we will have a medic on standby to prevent permanent cosmetic damage, not that we could cause any more."

Katharine looked pissed at this statement but Chris blew it off with a shrug.

"Okay then, Since there are three teams competing we need to give you incentive on winning first, the team that wins today gets to enjoy the luxury of a fully stocked spa treatment that includes facials, massages, and a deluxe dinner." Chris grinned, "The losing team will send someone packing and be down a member or in team Juggernaut's case be even with Team Bush."

Loud talking began as excitement over the chance for food and a luxury reward swarmed through everyone's minds.

"Anyway, to keep things fair we'll randomly select two teams to play." Chris smiled before being handed a slip of paper, "Team Juggernaut sit on the left, Team Bush you're on the right, Warshippers you sit out until someone wins this round. You get two minutes to strategize before we start."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Katharine:** No way am I being hit with a dodge ball! I do not like sports! Well unless I'm watching a handsome guy play but even then I don't like dodge ball! PERIOD!

* * *

**Team Bush**

* * *

"Okay guys we need to come up with a winning strategy, so I suggest Jarvis sits out since he doesn't like orders." Conner explained as his team huddled around him.

"I do hate people who are addicted to taking orders, that's probably why I hate waitresses." Jarvis nodded.

"No way!' Katharine exclaimed, "I refuse to play."

"Really?" jay asked looking confused, "Why?"

"There is no way I'm taking a hit from a dodge ball, whenever we play it at school I'm always the first out and I always get hurt." Katharine replied making Conner exchange a glance with Duke.

"Well if you suck that much, it's settled, Jarvis sits but you can't play this round." Conner replied, "But you will compete at least once, understood."

"Nope, just put me on permanent bench duty." Katharine replied.

"Did I mention there has to be a different person on the bench every round?" Chris asked approaching the group, "Can't have a repeat of Noah can we, that kid is ratings gold and he was kicked off third in the first season for that."

"What?!" Katharine demanded.

"Well that changes everything, looks like you only get one round of laziness there Katharine." Ariel smirked.

Katharine shot daggers at Ariel and Ariel just rolled her eyes at the childish motion.

"So we need to make strong move to take Ace and Donald out." Conner suggested, "She kind of freaked me out with that whole good at Dodge ball line."

"Yeah, and our team isn't the most athletic." Ariel replied looking at Jay and George who started to whistle and look to the ground nervously.

"Okay then, you two stand out front and act as meat shields." Conner explained, "I can trust you to block the balls can't I?"

"I wanna throw though!" Jay whined.

"How good are you at throwing balls?" Conner demanded.

"I suck." jay sighed dropping her head.

"Be team players and eat up a few hits while Duke, Ariel, and I take out their stronger players." Conner concluded, "Okay then, break!"

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Connor:** It's not my fault three people make up everything sporty on our team, why couldn't we have gotten Kylee or Donald instead of the Princess or Crazy mc don't want a home.

**George:** But I don't want to be a meat shield! (George sighs.)

**Katharine:** Great now I have to play, this is going to suck.

* * *

**Team Juggernaut**

* * *

"Winston, Raelynn, sit this one out." Donald stated, "Neither of you will be helpful at this time."

"Why not?" Raelynn asked before yawning loudly.

"Do I need to acknowledge that there Sleeping beauty?" Donald asked sarcastically and Raelynn just shrugged and walked to the bench.

"Why am I sitting this round out?" Winston demanded.

"Because no one likes you and you're not a team player." Donald replied, "NOW GET!"

Winston squealed and ran in fear of being hit.

"Okay anyway, let's play it two rows of three, I want Ace and someone else in the back with me, everyone else can stand before half court and grab the dodge balls before the others get to them. let's use this advantage to our benefit and pull ahead even further." Donald explained.

"I'm the expert at playing sports with enough swagger so put me in the back so my Afro gives you guys morale." Joe explained.

"And acts as a target." Lawrence whispered to Serena making her giggle.

"Hey lovebirds, I'm not done." Donald stated.

"We aren't-" Lawrence started.

"What are they talking about?" Serena asked.

"Do you get-" Lawrence started.

"No I don't follow." Serena nodded.

"Forget I said that." Donald sighed, "Now any questions?"

"Yeah, what do we in the front lines do?" Lawrence asked.

"Pass the balls to me and leave it to Ace!" Ace grinned.

"Yeah the only reason you get the name Ace in the game is because it is your name... Right?" Donald asked, "Or should we call you Alice."

"Please don't." Ace requested.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ace:** I am a dodge ball champion! I'm Globally ranked! I HAVE TROPHIES! RAAAAH!

**Afro Joe:** Not only is my Afro Stylish but it tends to deflect large projectiles, I am going to rule this game! WHOOO!

**Serena:** What was that all about? First Luiza tells me I can't trust anyone and now people are saying I like Lawrence, it's a conspiracy! NO ONE IS TRUSTWORTHY! I MUST SURVIVE!

**Lawrence:** Why does Serena looked so stressed out, is it because everyone thinks we're secretly dating?

* * *

"Okay teams, get ready to play, you cannot bring Raelynn, Winston, or Katharine onto the court at any time until someone wins." Chris explained looking at both teams, "Ready, set, PLAY BALL!"

Instantly both teams dashed forward and grabbed the four dodge balls in the middle, Each team managed to get two and balls were tossed back to Ace and Donald, and to Connor and Duke. Suddenly everyone stood still waiting for the first shot. Ace took this opportunity.

With a battle cry she dashed forward and launched the dodge ball right at George's chest knocking him to the ground.

"OW!" George wailed while Conner smacked his forehead.

Chef blew his whistle and Ace returned to her team and received a round of High fives before the whistle sounded telling everyone the game had continued.

"Okay guys, can we try not to suck this time?" Conner requested before yelping and ducking under a dodge ball.

"I was so close." Donald sighed snapping his fingers.

"It's all in the hands doofus." Ace smirked before Conner dashed forward in a intimidating fashion and threw the dodge ball with such power it could have seriously hurt someone.

Ace held out her hands and caught it with ease making Conner blink in confusion before beginning to stomp his foot on the ground and clench his fists in anger.

"WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!" Demanded Conner in rage.

"Because you suck!' Ace exclaimed throwing the ball at him and hitting him right in the face.

"OW!" Conner screamed before the whistle sounded and Conner sighed and marched off the court.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Conner:** Perfect tan, perfect hair, perfect teeth, and an athletic ability that surpasses almost everyone on this team. I'm smart, strategic, and very charismatic, and yet Ace takes me out! She is like the tomboy we all know that has unkempt hair and doesn't get perfect grades, ugh my girlfriend is never going to let me live this down... (Conner laughs.) Yeah right, we were made for each other! (Conner kisses his hand and blows it to the camera.) Miss you babe!

* * *

"Okay, we can turn this around." Duke stated, "We just need to believe in ourselves."

"Okay, let's focus on the game." jay replied, "We should hit the people in the front first because-"

"Whatever it is we aren't doing it." Duke growled silencing her, "Aim for Ace."

"Got it." Ariel nodded before the whistle sounded and both campers lobbed a ball at Ace. She jumped over one and moved to the side for the other, she wasn't going to let a few projectiles take her out if they were that easy to dodge.

Jay looked at the ball in her hand and with a girly and unthreatening battle cry she lobbed it high in the air and it bounced off Joe's afro and fell to the ground.

"And Joe's out." Chris smiled.

"WHAT?!" Joe demanded, "It didn't hit me!"

"Your hair is part of you isn't it?" Chris asked making Joe purse his lips.

"It defines me." Joe replied mystically while earning a face palm from Donald.

"You're still out." Chris ordered and Joe stormed off the court.

Despite losing Joe Team Juggernaut was still at a clear advantage, plus they had Ace on their side.

"Guys, we should really-" Jay started but Duke shushed her and got ready to dodge while Donald, Ace, Lawrence, and Serena held balls at ready.

Chef blew the whistle and a flurry of dodge balls flew towards Duke.

He jumped over one, Ducked under a second one, and narrowly avoided a third before laughing cockily. His laugh was silenced by a well aimed shot from Ace.

Ariel grabbed two of the dodge balls and Jay grabbed the other two, Ariel narrowed her eyes and flung both at the same time directly at Ace. Ace simply moved to the left and both balls missed. Donald picked them up and passed them to Ace and Lawrence who took aim and fired. Jay deflected one and the other hit Ariel in the gut.

A whistle sounded and left five members of Team Juggernaut vs a single member of Team Bush.

Joe, Winston, and Raelynn began cheering knowing there was no way they could lose.

The whistle sounded and Jay narrowed her eyes before fling a dodge ball at Lydia and smacking her in the gut, the other one knocked Lawrence over, and then Jay rolled to the ground snatching the last two which she hurled at Serena and Donald. Serena caught hers and Donald was hit.

"Team Juggernaut wins!" Chris exclaimed and Jay sighed drooping her head.

"Way to go Jay!" Conner exclaimed in a cranky tone, "You just had to let Serena take you didn't you!"

Jay stuck her tongue out at him and he narrowed his eyes in rage.

"Team Juggernaut is one point up, can they keep this up or will newcomers to the court beat them out? The exciting climax next time right here on Total Drama Boney Island!" Chris exclaimed.

"Why is it called Boney Island anyway?" Ariel demanded.

"None of your business!" Chris barked before the camera faded to black.

**The Warshippers (6):** Sensan, Wilbur, Luiza, Ion, Holly, Barbara

**Team Juggernaut (8):** Donald, Lawrence, Ace, Afro Joe, Serena, Lydia, Raelynn, Winston

**Team Bush (7):** Conner, Duke, Ariel, Jay, Katharine, George, Jarvis

**Boney Island (3): **Kylee, Veegie, Tania

**Camp Staff: **Chris (Host), Chef (Cook/Cohost), Jesslyn (Production Editor), Wallace (Equipment), Rajesh (Medical), Jeff (Cameraman), Various Interns that will probably die, and Steven (Everyman).

**Lawrence: **The Sir

**Afro Joe: **The Hair obsessed moron

**Jay: **The Sock collector

**Sensan: **The Pacifist

**Serena: **The Shopaholic

**Jarvis:** The Crazy Homeless guy

**Duke:** The Cocky Hockey Player

**Luiza: **The Voodoo Magician

**Winston:** The Over the top Heterophobe

**Wilbur:** The fearful one

**Raelynn: **The Insomniac

**Ariel:** The Teen Mom

**Kylee:** The Beekeeper

**Lydia: **The easily distracted one

**Katharine: **The Barbie Doll

**Tania: **The Drama Queen

**George:** The Ugly one

**Conner: **Mr. Perfect

**Ace: **The Pilot

**Barbara:** Over the top Catholic

**Donald: **The Judgemental kid

**Holly: **The Child Star

**Veegie: **The Wild Kid

**Ion:** The Rock Star

* * *

**Fun chapter huh? Well I'm trying to make a few more characters more fleshed out, I'm having a hard time getting Ion to be likable at the same time as Barbara. he's not a bad guy, Barbara just insulted his way of life. And Barbara isn't really a bad person, she's got a reason, Both have villainous tendencies and it's my job to convince you they're human. Also expect a few more strategic choices by Holly, who I'm shaping up to be one of the primary antagonists (Maybe not primary but she's there for backup if I get bored of Donald, Conner, and Winston.) Also time to start the romance, some stuff is just assumptions (Serena and Lawrence.) Some is something you know won't work out in the end, and I've started some playful banter between the couples that are to form. Although Jay is going to be heartbroken when she finally realized Duke doesn't even like her. Oh well, I have plans, not all of them will make sense now but they will in time. As for right now though, enjoy the chapters I've made because there might be a hiatus during Christmas break, I'm going to Mexico! Don't worry though, my notes are coming with me.**

* * *

**Question of the Chapter: Who's your favorite camper and why?**

* * *

**Next Time: Pain, Pain, and more pain. Also someone loses a chance at one million dollars and joins our losers on Boney Island.**


	9. Chapter 4 part 2: All pain, No gain

**Total Drama Boney Island**

**Chapter Four: Part Two: Lots of Pain, No Gain**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I do not own Total Drama, it is the property of Fresh TV and Teletoon. I do however own every single OC in this fic, so please don't steal them.**

* * *

**Warning:**

* * *

**This Chapter of Total Drama Boney Island contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by imaginary teens, Painful bruises, comedic banter, booing, a heterophobe, Holly yelling at Wilbur, A very strange homeless man, and a whiney girl. do not try any of what you read here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**

* * *

"And we're back." Chris grinned while Ariel sat behind him awaiting an answer, "Team Juggernaut just kicked butt in their first round and won a point putting them a point closer to an amazing reward, the luxury of a fully stocked spa treatment that includes facials, massages, and a deluxe dinner."

Several campers grinned upon hearing the reward, this mostly consisted of the girls and Conner however.

"However Team Bush didn't use a lot of teamwork and now they have to wait for The Warshippers to play against team Bush, these guys don't even have to sit someone out though." Chris smirked before backing away from the camera, "Okay teams, you get two minutes to strategize, Team Juggernaut, you can't sit out Raelynn or Winston this round."

* * *

**Team Juggernaut**

* * *

"Okay, due to the performances of Ace and Serena, they stay, that leaves me, Lawrence, Lydia, and Joe." Donald explained hitting his fist into his hand, "By basic selection let's pick miss distracted and Afro here."

"Did you guys see that butterfly?" Lydia asked with a gasp pointing at a butterfly before staring at a strange shaped cloud and completely dismissing said butterfly.

"Why me?" Joe demanded.

"Because you suck." Ace replied narrowing her eyes, "You were way too confident and that hair is nothing but a target."

"Don't disrespect the fro bro!" Joe exclaimed.

"BENCH!" Donald yelled making Joe hold his hands up defensively before backing away.

"Okay team, let's try to win this for a second time, Serena, you're in the back with me and Ace, Winston and Raelynn, front of the court with Lawrence." Donald ordered with a smirk, "If we can pull off a fourth win we'll be unstoppable."

"Let's do it guys, teamwork and we can't physically lose." Ace smiled.

"I don't know, shouldn't we try using a different strategy this time?" Lawrence asked sceptically.

"Why? The last one worked really well." Donald replied making Lawrence look at him very nervously.

"Just saying." Lawrence stated shuffling his foot on the ground.

"If we lose we'll try something else." Ace explained, "These guys aren't exactly the brightest."

"I guess so..." Lawrence shrugged staring strangely at the spiteful look Donald was giving Ace.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Lawrence:** We should have a different strategy every time or someone's going to take us down an win this darn thing and we'll go to elimination, but it did work last time and it could work again so you never know.

**Ace:** I am ready for battle! RAAAH! My team back home isn't this bad either, I'm only okay in my school team but here I'm queen of the court.

**Afro Joe:** They'll definitely lose without my hair protecting them, Losers. Non-Afro loving losers.

* * *

**The Warshippers**

* * *

"Okay so we're all competing but who's sitting on the bench?" Sensan asked while several people muttered nervously.

"Come on guys." Ion exclaimed, "I say we sit Wilbur out."

"Why? So his strength goes to waste?" Luiza demanded crossing her arms.

"No so he doesn't get hurt, the guys afraid of projectiles." Ion replied.

"I am?" Wilbur asked before Ion flicked a pebble at him and he flinched away.

"Any counterpoints?" Ion asked and everyone shook their heads no.

"Okay, what did Team Bush do wrong last time?" Sensan asked looking around.

"The only thing they worked as a team on was hitting Ace, and Ace can not only dodge and catch but she can recoil back at you with pretty good accuracy." Barbara replied, "So let me guess, teamwork?"

"Indeed." Sensan nodded, "I am happy to announce that we can achieve that if we try."

"Will it work though?" Luiza asked, "teamwork isn't really our strong suit."

"She has a point." Barbara nodded.

"Guys, let's put away petty feuds for now." Sensan explained, "No promoting religion, no throwing challenges, no playing with Voodoo dolls, and no yelling at each other because the other person isn't fast enough, until we work out our problems lets leave everything each individual has to the side and focus on the challenge, because if we don't win we head back to elimination... again!"

"WHAT?!" The entire team demanded.

"Do any of you want to go back to elimination?" Sensan asked, "Because I guarantee that if we lose today we're even more likely to lose tomorrow, and after that, and after that, and does anyone want that?"

"No." Barbara sighed hanging her head while Luiza nodded.

You onboard Ion?" Sensan asked looking at the boy expectantly.

"... Yes." Ion lied sceptically making Sensan look at him unconvinced.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Sensan:** Our team is pretty weak in that area, we aren't exactly good as a solid unit, separately we function just fine, but if you put us all in a small space together we're definitely going to kill one another.

**Ion:** There is no way I'm working with Barbara! She's crazy!

**Barbara:** There is no way I'm working with Ion! He hates me!

* * *

Both teams stood facing each other, Ion, Sensan, Holly, Luiza, and Barbara stood on the left while Team Juggernaut stood on the right with Raelynn, Winston, Donald, Ace, Lawrence, and Lydia. Both team got ready to grab the dodge balls and Chef blew the whistle. Lawrence, Raelynn, and Winston ran towards the balls while the rest stood back while the every member of The Warshippers scrambled over one another to get theirs. Holly was flattened, Luiza was pushed to the side, and Barbara and Ion dived for the same ball and began to try and tug it away from the other.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Barbara yelled.

"I saw it first!" Ion yelled back.

"Well I grabbed it first!" Barbara replied jarring her foot into Ion's leg and he retaliated by elbowing her in the face.

Barbara growled at tackled Ion to the ground and knocked Sensan over in the process.

"Guys! What did I tell you!" Sensan exclaimed before being hit in the face with a dodge ball and covering the hit area.

"Sorry!" Serena yelled and The Warshippers looked to see Ace and Donald with a ball still and they were condensed and easy targets.

"Back of the court, Back of the court." Holly stated quietly while she backed away slowly.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Holly:** Truth be told, I probably caused all the unrest, I keep feeding Barbara and Luiza stuff about the boys plotting against us, and I feed Ion negative information about Barbara, the only one I still need to work on is Sensan, and that's going to prove difficult.

* * *

The four members of the Warshippers stared at the other six awaiting a shot.

"How about you take the dodge ball." Ion stated pushing the ball to Barbara.

"No, no, you did see it first." Barbara replied pushing it back.

"No take the red target." Ion ordered pushing it to her again.

"What do we do?" Holly asked Sensan from the court.

"Why are you asking me?" Sensan asked from his seat next to a cowering Wilbur.

"You're our leader aren't you, use that power and direct us, I trust you!' Holly exclaimed looking very worried.

"Um..." Sensan trailed looking around, "Go for the three in the front line! Then the others will be easier to hit."

"Okay then." Holly nodded looking to Luiza, "You heard that?"

"Of course." Luiza smirked throwing her dodge ball at Lawrence, Lawrence dodged to the side, but it was the wrong side and he still got hit.

"Oh Confound it!" Lawrence swore.

"Stop using big words no one understands!" Joe yelled from the bench.

"Shut up Joe!" Lawrence ordered through gritted teeth.

"Bench." Chris ordered and Lawrence glumly walked to the bench.

"YEAH!" The Warshippers cheered at their slight evening of the numbers.

"Okay guys, let's actually try to get along now and win this." Luiza grinned.

"Yeah!' Barbara cheered before Ion tried to tug the ball out of her hands and she responded by pulling back on it harder.

"Give it to me!" Ion ordered.

"Let go!" Barbara exclaimed.

"OKAY!" Ion agreed letting g go of Barbara so she fell onto the court and yowled in pain as he head collided with it.

"HEH! That's funny." ion laughed before being smacked in the face with a dodge ball.

"Revenge doesn't help us win challenges!" Luiza exclaimed.

"Neither does she being here or you guys lying to me about who was going home but I guess I can take all the blame if that's what you wanted!" Ion growled pointing at himself.

"I never said that!" Luiza exclaimed narrowing her eyes.

"You sure implied it." Ion smiled with his lips shut, "Good luck _Teammates_."

"Anyway, back to the game." Chris ordered, "I need more head trauma tan Barbara's to put together an episode."

Luiza picked up a dodge ball and threw it at Donald who deflected it with his own and it flew back and hit Holly in the stomach.

"OOOH!" Both Luiza and Donald cringed as Holly let out a air filled groan and fell over clutching her stomach in absolute pain.

"Can someone help that little girl up." Chris requested and Sensan and Ion walked over and picked her up before carrying her off the court and leaving only two members of The Warshippers on the court, Barbara and Luiza.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Holly:** Okay someone has to die! particularly Donald, I mean no one hits me and causes pain, NO ONE! Except Daddy but that isn't important.

* * *

Barbara and Luiza exchanged a look as they looked at the five people standing between them and victory. Both had a dodge ball and both were worried about what would happen if they were to lose again.

"Okay, let's play it safe." Luiza stated through gritted teeth.

"Agreed." Barbara nodded totally on board.

"How can you play safe when all your team does is lose!" Joe taunted from the bench earning a glare from Lawrence.

"That isn't helping Joe." Donald exclaimed glaring at his benched teammate.

"Play ball!" Chris yelled interrupting the argument.

Barbara took advantage of Donald's distraction and whipped a ball in his direction. Serena saw this and jumped to intercept it and ended up receiving the dodge ball to the gut.

"Well sacrifice works I guess." Chris shrugged before Chef blew his whistle and the game resumed.

This time Ace fired the first shot and Luiza narrowly avoided being hit and ducked to avoid it. She retaliated by throwing the dodge ball at Raelynn and nailing the girl who had fallen asleep while standing up in the face.

"WHA?!" Raelynn flinched raising her hands before realizing she'd been hit and sighing.

"HAH!" Luiza laughed, "Take that better team, it sucks that you jinxed yourselves!"

The whistle blew and she was pelted with three dodge balls and knocked to the ground.

"No one tells us we suck! NO ONE!" Ace yelled before grabbing the last ball which Winston was holding and flinging it at Barbara who shse nailed and knocked to the ground winning the round for her team again.

"WOOHOO!"

"Yeah!"

"Alright!"

"Yeah I'm pretty much the best.' Ace bragged as Luiza grew red in the face from embarrassment.

* * *

**Confessional:**

* * *

**Ace:** I cannot be beaten! I am the superior on my team for this challenge, mostly due to the fact Donald is a little slower and is a much bigger target. But yeah, if I win this for us there is no way I can be targeted to go home and I'll join the useful player list that contains Raelynn and Donald for their performances!

**Barbara:** I can't believe how quick she was, I'm actually both impressed and angry about losing like that! Wow!

**Luiza:** (She's holding her face and groaning due to the three consecutive hits that had pummeled it.)

* * *

"Team Juggernaut is just dominating the challenge, can Team Bush finally put an end to their winning streak?" Chris asked as Team Bush traded places with The Warshippers, "Okay Team's decide who's sitting out and get to it.

Team Juggernaut got into a huddle instantly.

"Okay, so we have Ace, Me, Serena, and Lawrence who haven't sat out, now just as a safety net let's split me and Ace up so that at least one of us plays with you guys if we lose." Donald explained while looking at his tem, " Any objections?"

"Nope, it seems like a good plan" Lawrence nodded, "But who are we sitting out?"

Donald seemed to think before smiling, "How about the girl's sit out and we stay on the court, that way we have Ace's skill if we lose."

"And if we don't?" Winston demanded snarkily, "I don't exactly like the idea of sitting your best out just in case we lose, why don't we just try to win?"

"Since when did you start caring about teamwork?" Ace demanded with a cocked eyebrow.

"I don't, I just need this safety net to keep promoting the right views of life.' Winston replied earning a sigh from his teammates.

"Dude will you quit with that already!" Donald ordered, "We're using my plan and that's final!"

Everyone seemed a little shocked by this sudden dictator-like attitude.

"Sorry but he's really getting on my nerves." Donald pointed out as his team nodded but looked unsure.

...

"Okay let's break and win this one!" Donald exclaimed and his team grinned and cheered while Ace and Serena took the bench.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ace:** Yay, Donald ruined my one chance to cement myself on the team... JOY!

**Winston:** Why can't these people see how wrong Hetero is?! I mean really?! Were they all raised in barns where they could mate with the opposite gender like animals! (Winston shudders.)

**Donald:** Well I have to say that despite freaking out I successfully got everyone even angrier at Winston and prevented Ace from winning a place in the winners circle! BOOM!

* * *

Team Bush grouped together in a huddle and looked at one another.

"Okay guys, we screwed up last time but this time I'm positive we can pull through." Conner told his team while looking optimistic, "Jarvis you'll be out and Katharine will be benched unless someone catches a ball."

"Fine but only because that's a decent deal." Katharine replied with a huff.

"Okay so here's the plan, since Jay can't throw the ball too well but still managed to nail most of their team out I say we all aim for a different person each time, that way they can't predict anything." Conner explained while Jay beamed proudly.

"Yeah... But what happens if they aim for everyone on our team who can throw?" George asked looking at his leader expectantly.

"Uhhh... Well can anyone catch the ball?" Conner asked looking around, "Anybody?"

"I used to catch the volleyballs for my School's volleyball team during spiking practice." Jay replied while raising her hand, "And a dodge ball is hardly any different from a volleyball that's been spiked, heck I'd even say it'll be easier to catch."

"That surprisingly makes sense." Duke agreed and Jay squealed in delight.

"We're like a couple that agrees on everything." Jay grinned while looking at her crush affectionately.

"I have a girlfriend.' Duke stated through gritted teeth, "What part of that don't you understand?!"

"You tease." Jay grinned batting her eyelashes at him.

"Whatever." Duke growled shaking his head and glaring at her.

"Okay then, I want Jay at the back of the courty, that means Ariel has to Join George up front." Conner explained, "Is that all right with you?"

"Meh." Ariel shrugged, "So long as I don't sustain damage i'll be fine."

"You're probably going to get hit." Katharine pointed out.

"I said damage, a little pain won't kill me." Ariel pointed out.

"Okay then, it's settled." Conner nodded, "Let's beat these guys... For once!"

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ariel:** I really could care less if I take a dodge ball to the face, it won't leave a giant gash in my face or take my head off, no permanent damage so I'm fine! It's all good.

**Katharine:** What can I say, I like my face undamaged, if it's damaged how am I expected to make any friends, have you seen what people like Jay are like? (Katharine looks back and forth.) They have few friends and are usually weird.

**Jay:** Yeah I was never accepted into the volleyball team but I am forever the water girl of every sports team ever! YEAH! (Jay throws her fist in the air before her back cramps and she screams and falls to the floor.)

* * *

Team Bush and Team Juggernaut faced one another. Donald, Lawrence, and Joe stood in the back row for their team looking ready to catch the dodge balls that would be tossed back to them later. Raelynn, Winston, and Lydia stood in the front, the latter following a flying bee with her eyes and spinning occasionally to follow it. Everyone seemed confident and ready for action on that team and even with the Absence of Ace they'd still be a challenge.

Team Bush although less organized looked just as confident. Jay, Conner, and Duke stood in the back ready to receive anything the other team threw at them while Ariel and George played the part of meat shields and looked ready for some dodging.

"You guys ready to finally lose?!" Conner taunted.

Joe and Donald looked at each other and burst into hysterical laughter.

"What?!" Conner demanded balling his fists.

"Nothing, it's just that, you guys kind of suck." Donald replied with a shrug.

"I take offense to that statement." Ariel growled narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah well... Second place is good isn't it?" Joe asked with a laugh before high fiving Donald.

"Yeah, are you guys done making complete ***** out of yourselves?" Lawrence demanded glaring at his teammates, "Because you're making us look like villains here."

"It's just playful taunting." Donald replied pushing the boy away, "We don't really hate them, Now let's make this victory short and sweet."

"Well they're confident." Jay commented, "Now that's team spirit!"

"Jay, not everything has to be positive." Duke replied with a sigh.

"That's your opinion." jay muttered crossing her arms.

"Okay Teams that's enough trash talking, let's get this show on the road!" Chris grinned holding his arm in the air and pressing on his air horn.

Instantly the two teams ran to the middle, or in this case Ariel and George for Team Bush and Lydia, Winston, and Raelynn for Team Juggernaut. The five campers collided and anarchy ensued. Raelynn was pushed to the ground while George tossed a ball back to Conner who caught it briskly and fired it at Lydia nailing her in the head.

"OW!" Lydia exclaimed in pain before she was knocked to the side by Ariel who grabbed two of the remaining dodge balls and passed them to Jay and Duke. However Raelynn grabbed the last one and hurled it back to Joe who caught it grinning. The whistle sounded and the game stopped while Lydia walked to the bench holding her head.

"Well, looks like the odds have evened out." Conner laughed, "now we'll see who gets the upper hand in this game of cat and mouse."

"Joe, ball." Donald ordered and Joe passed him the ball and he flung it right at Conner who held out his hands and caught it with a smirk.

"WHOO!" Katharine cheered before realizing she had to enter the court, "Aw man!"

Donald walked off as Katharine walked on and took a position behind Jay.

"What are you doing?" Jay asked before Joe hurled a ball at her and she tried to duck but Katharine held her up and ducked behind her making jay get hit in the face while Katharine remained safe.

"Whoa!" Chris laughed pointing at Jay, "Turned on by your own teammate, that's cold!"

"What was that for?!' Jay asked looking upset, "I was really into it this round."

"I'm just not ready to be hit." Katharine explained with a relieved sigh.

"Ummm... Okay." Jay replied sceptically before she stood and hurried to the bench, Her teammates stood around Katharine with angry looks on their faces. Ariel looked particularly angry.

"What?!" Katharine asked looking at her teammates sceptically.

"Really Katharine?" Ariel demanded, "You stooped that low?!"

"Oh are you bringing this back to that whole 'Childish' thing from earlier?" Katharine asked glaring at Ariel.

"No, not at all. This has something to do with what you just pulled." Ariel replied while Jarvis and Jay exchanged a nervous look on the bench.

'And I bet you wouldn't have done that?!" Katharine demanded getting up close to Ariel's face.

"No! I would have taken the hit!" Ariel exclaimed.

"So if it was a gun you'd still do that?!" Katharine demanded, "You'd get shot?!"

"Why are you bringing this to such a childish manner of thinking?!" Ariel demanded as her teammates backed away. Even Team Juggernaut looked nervous at the argument.

"There it is! Just because I want to live my life how I see fit doesn't mean I'm childish!" Katharine argued.

"You are so immature!" Ariel screamed.

"You would see it that way wouldn't you! Everything has to be done right with you doesn't it!" Katharine yelled, "You're acting just like my mother!"

"And you're acting like a spoiled rotten child!" Ariel yelled.

"What exactly are they arguing about?" Luiza whispered to Sensan.

"Well they're at that age where they're between maturity and adulthood. Katharine thinks that Ariel is acting too mature for her age and Ariel thinks Katharine is acting like a child." Sensan replied, "So there's bound to be conflict here. Probably because they're both right."

"That's enough Campers!" Chris exclaimed coming between the two, "Save your bickering for the game."

Ariel and Katharine shot each other spiteful looks before turning away from one another in an angry looking fashion.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Jay:** D-did I start that argument? I didn't mean to cause any trouble for my teammates.

* * *

Both teams glared at one another, Some even at members of their own teams. The whistle sounded and Lawrence hurled a dodge ball at George and Ariel who dodged it easily and Katharine picked it up. Conner returned fire and Raelynn ducked and avoided the hit. Clearly one ball at a time wasn't working.

"Gang up on someone!" Donald ordered from the bench, "Man you guys suck at this!"

"Sitting me out was a good idea huh?" Ace demanded crossing her arms and making Donald look nervous.

Suddenly Winston was smashed in the face by a well thrown dodge ball and he yelped before walking off the court.

Lawrence and Joe exchanged a look before both grabbing a dodge ball and throwing them at Conner. Conner briskly dodged both but a yelp from behind him signalled they hadn't even been aiming at him.

George groaned and held his stomach before walking off the court and being greeted by his benched teammates.

"You'll get them back next time." Jay smiled putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks." George groaned before noticing Ace looking at him and smiling.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**George:** She totally likes me.

**Ace:** Wow, George really took a harsh hit there, twice! But with every player that falls my team has a better chance at winning.

* * *

Duke dodged yet another ball and Ariel caught it with a smirk.

"NUTS!" Joe yelled throwing the other ball he'd been holding to the ground while Jay reclaimed her spot on the court.

"YEAH!" Duke cheered high fiving Conner as his team realized they only had two more players to go.

"This is bad." Lawrence cringed as he and Raelynn backed up from the opposing team with only one ball on their side, "I really don't want to be responsible for our first loss."

"Neither do I." Raelynn replied, "Try catching what they throw."

"Do you realize how incompetent I am for that task?" Lawrence demanded.

"If you can throw, you can catch." Raelynn replied handing him the dodge ball, "Now let's take these guys out!"

"YEAH!" Lawrence exclaimed throwing the ball with all his might, I zoomed towards jay and she caught it briskly.

"Great!" Donald yelled as Lawrence walked to the bench and slumped down, "Just great!"

"Don't worry guys I can last a little longer!" Raelynn grinned before four dodge balls plowed her to the ground.

"AW COME ON!" Donald yelled while Team Bush cheered in happiness at their win.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** RRRRRGGHHHH! Why did we have to lose? Why? Now everyone will peg the loss on my strategy rather than the incompetent performances of Raelynn and Lawrence. (Donald clutched his brow.) I didn't come here to lose, and I won't, looks like I have to rely on Ace now or I'm going home! But then she'll be a hero, so now I have to find a new scapegoat... But who is either dumb, weak, or desperate enough to fill that role?

**Conner:** HAHA! I knew we could pull it off! Too bad Ariel and Katharine started to hate each other there. Yeesh!

**Raelynn:** It's a good thing we're better than The Warshippers, I mean we haven't even lost to them once!

* * *

"Yes!" Jay cheered as she received a round of high fives from her teammates.

"Okay, that was awesome." Duke grinned, "Let's pull off a win here and head back to winnersville, Population, Us!"

"Good plan!" Ariel nodded, "But who's sitting out? I mean, Katharine and Jarvis can't sit out again."

Conner looked over his teammates. Duke was pumped, Jay was surprisingly good at dodge ball and was helpful, Ariel had argued with Katharine on the court but she was one of the stronger players, and George was clutching his stomach in pain from the earlier hit.

"George, you okay with sitting out?" Conner asked.

"Yes." George groaned, "Thanks for asking."

"No problem." Conner shrugged before turning to his team, "I say we sit Jarvis out."

'I say we sit Princess out." Ariel growled pointing at Katharine, "I don't want to be used as a human shield."

"I agree with her." Katharine nodded, "Sit me out!"

"Fine, Jarvis you're playing." Conner ordered.

"WHOOO!" Jarvis cheered happily before laughing like an idiot, "I can eat the pretty squares."

"... Sure." Duke stated looking at Ariel nervously, "So what's the strategy against The Warshippers?"

"Hit Luiza and we're golden." Conner replied, "Everyone else will start arguing."

"Okay then, let's gang up on her." Duke suggested with a sly grin, "We'll have her out early."

"Isn't that being a little mean?" Jay asked.

"Isnt winning like seeing a rainbow?' Duke asked.

"I LOVE RAINBOWS!" Jay exclaimed happily, "I even have rainbow socks!"

"I bet you do,." Ariel replied without any enthusiasm.

"Tell me your secret." jay whispered and Ariel shot her a spiteful look.

"Okay team, me, Jay, and Duke in the back, Ariel you get to deal with Jarvis!" Conner stated.

"Joy!' Ariel stated without enthusiasm as Jarvis grinned at her with his blackened and crooked teeth.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ariel:** Being on a team with Katharine is annoying, I mean she would be bearable if she wasn't such a self absorbed prick!

**Conner:** Do I really need to be on a team with two catty girls? That can't be good for anything. The bad news is that now we get to deal with Jarvis and his insane antics. This is going to suck.

**Jay:** I was picked again! YAY! I'm never picked this much at school! (Jay gasps.) is this what popularity feels like?!

* * *

"Okay, I know we sucked last time but let's win this! If they can beat team Juggernaut we can beat them!" Sensan exclaimed triumphantly.

"And I'm the queen of England." Ion replied with a glare.

"You could show a little enthusiasm." Luiza requested putting her hands on her hips.

"As you said earlier, teamwork isn't our strong suit." Ion shrugged, "We only won on day two because it wasn't a team effort."

"Well maybe we should fix that." Luiza suggested, "If we lose enough all of us will lose a chance at a million dollars, kind of like Team victory Two point O. Maybe we should strategize and pick who'll make the best targets."

"The guys who are good at the game." ion replied dryly, "We just have to hit them and not suck!"

"Who here can throw decently?" Sensan asked and Luiza, Barbara, and In shot their hands up.

"Wow, you guys have something in common!" Wilbur laughed before Ion growled at him and he cowered in fear.

"Okay, last time they went for whoever was easy, this time we'll not fight, I want to overwhelm them at the front but I need Barbara to stand back, we can't have Ion and you squabbling again." Sensan explained.

"How come I have to stand back?!" Barbara demanded motioning to herself, "If you think the guys are superior to the girls i'll rip your ears off."

"No I don't." Sensan replied, "Ion just has a more physical build than you and will work well diving for dodge balls."

"Fine, that counts as a valid reason." Barbara sighed, "But who starts in the bench?"

"Um, Holly... You okay with bench duty?" Sensan asked with a nervous smile.

"Meh." Holly shrugged, "But one of you better try to get me back into the game."

"Don't worry, I gotcha covered." Luiza grinned looking way too happy to be completely sane at that moment.

"Wow we actually agreed on something." Wilbur stated in awe, "That's a first."

"Oh we're not all agreed." Barbara replied.

"I second that statement." Ion replied.

"The day we work as a team will be the day we triumph." Sensan announced.

"Was that supposed to be pessimistic or optimistic?" Luiza asked raising her hand.

"It doesn't matter!" Sensan exclaimed, "To the court!"

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Luiza:** Ugh, we suck, we really freaking suck, if we had Kylee maybe we'd do all right but we don't and it's really having a negative effect on the team, it doesn't help that Ion and Barbara bicker like Soviets and Americans, Sensan is too busy keeping the team intact to help, Wilbur's afraid of his own shadow, and Holly is just too small to add anything. Ugh, we need help, and we need it quick.

**Sensan:** Well this is going to be a disaster, Okay, it'll be a disaster if we argue, we are a strong team as a single unit, too bad we're always scattered and don't know exactly what we're doing.

**Wilbur:** Do I really have to be on this team? Holly's bad enough when we make her mad but Ion and Barbara too? (Wilbur shudders.)

* * *

Both teams stood on the court at ready, both were confident they could pull a win over the other team. However organization wasn't exactly a key thing for either team. Particularly The Warshippers.

"Okay I don't want to lose as bad as we did last time." Barbara stated, "So let's do this!"

"They want to lose." Conner snickered elbowing Duke who laughed alongside him.

"Go ahead, be cocky!" Luiza exclaimed, "That just makes it easier for me to beat you!"

"is she serious?" Conner asked Duke in a whisper, "They kind of suck at this."

"DON'T MAKE ME BURN A DOLL WITH YOUR HAIR IN IT!" Luiza yelled from the opposite side, she'd clearly heard them.

"Okay, enough trash talk." Chris ordered, "You may begin!"

Both teams glanced at one another and then at the balls in the center before four members of The Warshippers and two Team Bush members dove at the dodge balls. Well at least Ariel did, Jarvis just kind of fell over and began flailing around like a beached fish.

"What is he doing?" Conner demanded.

"*Gasp* maybe he's part merman!" jay exclaimed her eyes sparkling as Duke covered his face and groaned.

"I GOT IT!" Ion exclaimed leaping out of the fray with a dodge ball and backing up to Barbara instead of handing it to her.

"Good teamwork!" Ion Smiled as he ripped a dodge ball away from Ariel who backed away from the fully armed opposing team.

"This is going to hurt." Ariel commented before noticing Jarvis flopping around, "Uh... Do I want to know?"

"Probably not." Duke replied before The Warshippers all threw their balls at once, four balls and four contacts.

Ariel was smacked in the stomach, Duke was hit in the leg, Jay was smacked in the face so hard her retainer flew out of her mouth, and Conner was hit right in the crotch.

"Wow, did that just happen?" Sensan asked.

"That shot should have been way off." ion muttered under his breath, silently angry that he'd hit Ariel.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ion:** How am I supposed to throw challenges and get Barbara eliminated when I myself got wrapped up in the moment and actually accomplished something? (He holds his forehead.) Oh this is harder than I thought!

* * *

Jarvis stood next to all four balls and looked around in confusion.

"Okay Jarvis, just hit someone or catch the ball." Conner coaxed.

"Winning is addicting!" Jarvis shouted.

"Catch a ball or you'll be wishing your head was still attached to your body!" Duke shouted making Jarvis look fearful.

"Okay then, looks like we do work well as a team." Barbara smiled while elbowing Sensan, "Good call man."

"yeah... Thanks..." Sensan trailed.

"Hey Jarvis, we can't exactly do anything if you don't throw the dodge balls!" ion yelled angrily, "Hit someone already!"

"Are you on his side or ours?" Holly demanded from the bench.

"Yours." ion replied with a roll of his eyes, "If he throws a ball we get one that we can throw back."

Luiza sighed and walked up to the middle line.

"Hey Jarvis, pass me one of those red orbs your side seems to be addicted to.' Luiza stated making Jarvis gasp.

"DON'T DO IT!" Conner yelled as Jarvis picked up a dodge ball and handed it to Luiza.

"Much better." Jarvis sighed before being hit in the gut with the dodge ball.

"WIN!" Luiza laughed as her team started to cheer.

"JARVIS YOU IDIOT!" Conner yelled while Duke and Ariel glared at the guy who had lost them the round.

"Hey, at least our side isn't addicted to those orbs anymore." Jarvis shrugged before backing away as Duke loomed over him advancing with long strides and clenched fists.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Jarvis:** I did good, the less addictions there are on the planet the more society can focus on making flavored weed and sparkly cocaine.

**Luiza:** Somehow I see Jarvis on the chopping block if they lose tonight. (Luiza bursts into laughter.)

**Duke:** That shrimp is dead! I do not want to lose on account of his stupid addiction to being STUPID! HE'S GOING DOWN!

* * *

Team Juggernaut took their spot on the court as Team Bush sat down on the large bench they'd been forced to wait on.

"Okay team." Donald sighed, "This round I'm off the court, that also means Lawrence is off the court."

"So then who's in charge?" Lydia asked looking around, "I'd nominate myself but- OH MY GOSH A RAINBOW!"

"Point taken." Donald nodded looking around, "it annoys me to say this but Ace is in charge this round on the court, but we're still using my strategic planning and beating these guys like we did already."

"Okay then, since Lawrence is out and you're out who stands in the back with Ace?" Joe asked.

"You and Serena." Donald ordered, "I need you two to compete with all you've got, got that?"

"Got it." Serena nodded showing a smile before looking back and forth nervously as if she suspected this was all a ploy to make her seem like she was being set up. She was still paranoid from what Luiza had stated earlier.

"Okay team, I need us to win this one, we can't lose on the streak we're on, so no fighting, no arguing... and try to hit everything but the problem zones for their team." Donald smirked sadistically, "So save Barbara and Ion for last."

"They'll start fighting over something for sure." Joe nodded, "That's actually a good strategy."

"Take any level headed people out of play, that way anarchy will ensue." Lawrence explained, "So Sensan has got to go."

"then Luiza, Holly and Wilbur are optional." Serena grinned, "Let's win ourselves a fourth challenge in a row."

"if we do we'll cement ourselves as the dominant team." Donald grinned, "Okay guys I'm counting on you, don't lose!"

"We won't." Ace grinned, "I'm in charge."

"That's why I'm worried." Donald muttered so quietly no one heard him.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Serena:** HAHA! The Warshippers will be easy to beat, and I'm being cocky here, take out common sense and the entire thing crumbles, unlike our team which ours more like a... A... A... I'll get back to you on that... (static cuts her off.)

**Donald:** Relying on Ace is making me sick.

**Ace:** Donald picked me to take the lead! WHOOHOO! Maybe we're past the whole extra vote thing, I mean we're just awesome as a tag team but I'll still dominate by myself.

* * *

"Okay guys, same strategy as last time." Sensan announced, "If we can pull that off again we'll have no trouble winning!"

"So do I have to sit on the bench... Again?" Holly demanded looking annoyed.

"Sorry Holly but it's for the good of the team." Sensan explained.

"Good of the team!" Holly replied imitating his voice, "I sat out last time! I wanna play!"

"No Holly." Sensan argued.

"I wanna play! I WANNA PLAY!" Holly whined but the disapproving looks made her cross her arms and pout.

"Okay, if we beat them we only have t win one more round and not head back to the elimination ceremony." Sensan explained.

"Yeah, that would suck.' Luiza replied, "If we lose enough players we'll never be able to balance again, it'll be like a pyramid built upside down."

"Indeed, so let's pull forth and send Team Juggernaut to the elimination ceremony!" Sensan cheered.

"YEAH!" The entire team agreed with a cheer.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Holly:** Stupid Sensan, everyone thinks I'm weak, stupid team, eliminate someone, (mutter mutter...)

* * *

Team Juggernaut stared at their opponents confidently, they'd beaten them before and had learned not to get too cocky from their prior loss. They'd be touch to beat. However The Warshipperss had just proved that with the Teamwork Kylee had originally brought to the table they were pretty much the biggest force to be reckoned with. The real question was if that glue would hold or not.

"Ready to lose!' Luiza taunted.

"Nope." Serena smirked and her friend narrowed her eyes in response.

"Okay teams I want a nice clean match... So mutilate one another!" Chris exclaimed, "PLAY BALL!"

Instantly everyone and i mean everyone dashed to the center. Ace slid so quickly she bowled Sensan and Luiza over and knocked Joe to the side in the process. Everyone grabbed for the balls until Ace stood up an lobbed one right into Wilbur's jaw knocking him to the ground painfully.

"OOOH!" Wilbur screamed holding his jaw as gameplay was abruptly stopped and he staggered off the court acting it up more than anything.

"OH MAN UP!" Luiza shouted looking pissed off due to his wimpy performance and overacting.

"Okay campers, back to battle!" Chris announced as Chef blew the whistle. Now The Warshippers had a single ball while Team Juggernaut had three of them.

"Ready to go down?!" Ace demanded.

"YEAH YOU HETEROSEXUALS, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT BEING STRAIGHT LEADS TO SATANIC WORSHIP!" Winston demanded and everyone eyed him up strangely. Basically everything he said was nothing but a reverted anti gay propaganda poster.

"Satanic worship?" Barbara asked narrowing her eyes and gritting her teeth.

"Barbara, stay calm, don't freak out." Sensan ordered but Barbara pushed him to the side and grabbed the dodge ball, marching to the line and staring at Winston with such a vigor that even Chris was frightened.

"YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME YOU JERK?!" Barbara demanded motioning to herself.

"Leave it to a brainwashed idiotic religious person to scream at me." Winston stated with a roll of his eyes before the dodge ball hit him in the head so hard he fell to the ground unconscious.

Everyone cringed and Ace and Joe looked down at Winston and cringed even harder than the rest at the massive bruise on the boy's cheek. They dragged him off the court and left him on the sidelines. where he could easily be smoked by stray balls.

Barbara received a very mixed reception, sure she had taken out an opposing player but then again, she might have just given him a concussion. Either way one fact was certain, the other team had all four balls. Four balls, four hits, and then they'd win. Pretty bad odds.

"Okay team, get ready to dodge." Sensan ordered and then chaos broke out. Ace hurled a ball and nailed him right in the foot before he could move. Donald narrowly missed Ion when he dodged but Ion bumped into Barbara (On purpose.) And they both fell to the ground and were pummeled with the remaining two balls. What did that leave?

"Really, so I can sit out when I'm the smallest.' holly sighed looking upset.

"Sorry Holly." Sensan apologized with a sigh, "I didn't think we'd be here again."

"it's fine." holly smiled while underneath she boiled with rage and wanted nothing more than to wring his skinny little neck.

Now Luiza was alone, but she had all four balls so she'd gathered them up and held them in her hands grinning. She wouldn't let them catch them.

"Okay Luiza, you can do this." Barbara coaxed, "Just get enough of them out to survive until you can catch a ball."

"Yeah you'd better hope she gets that cannon fodder." Ion muttered rolling his eyes, "The sooner this challenge is over the sooner I don't have to deal with you."

Luiza sighed at her team's constant bickering. No wonder they were building themselves up to be Team Victory Two point O. Sensan was overly bearing, Barbara and Ion did nothing but fight, Holly looked rather annoyed that her opinion hadn't been counted, and Wilbur was afraid of everything. Could she be stuck with a worse team?

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!" Luiza yelled startling her teammates and pointing at them individually, "Ion, quit picking fights with Barbara, It makes you look like a douche, Barbara same goes for you but only with Ion instead, Sensan, Shut up and listen to everyone else, you aren't always right! Holly, settle down, you were overruled, and Wilbur... MAN UP!"

Her teammates stared at her in shock while Chris grinned at this ratings gold. Everyone kept their mouths shut and Luiza turned to Team Juggernaut and tossed a ball which Ace caught easily. Luiza dumped everything in her arms down and stalked to the bench sitting down and scowling at her teammates.

"TEAM JUGGERNAUT WINS... Again." Chris commented as Team Juggernaut burst into excited cheering and everyone rushed over (Minus Winston who was still unconscious.) and made a group hug of pure joy. The losers were the complete opposite.

"Come on Luiza, we need you to help us." Sensan exclaimed motioning to Team Bush who was filing into the court.

"DON'T CARE!" Luiza exclaimed holding up her hand, "I came on this show to make friends and have a great time, What's the point if we're just going to lose over and over again when it isn't my fault!"

Sensan couldn't argue seeing as she did have a point.

"I've been having a really bad day, Serena freaked out because I nonchalantly mentioned something-"

Serena looked guilty at this.

"-YOU TWO!" Luiza exclaimed pointing at Barbara and Ion, "Can go take a hike, I don't care if you offend one another just work together and look past your friggin egos!"

Ion and Barbara exchanged a look.

"Every round guess who's left because she can actually play the game and not have an inner team conflict?!" Luiza exclaimed pointing at herself, "ME! THE ONE WHO PRACTICES VOODOO! I SHOULD BE THE PROBLEM ON THIS TEAM YET WE'RE TOO BUSY SLITTING ONE ANOTHER'S THROATS TO EVEN CARE THAT WE'RE ALREADY DOWN TWO PLAYERS!"

"Luiza-" Sensan started again.

"DON'T CARE!" Luiza exclaimed, "Win it on your own, vote me off, that won't solve any problems, we'll still be the same team tomorrow, just as dysfunctional, and just as stupid! I'm done!"

Luiza turned her head and wouldn't look anyone in the eye. She was inwardly slightly guilty but she'd clearly gotten her point across to everyone, she had been pulling this team since Kylee left, even Sensan the level headed leader would rather sit back and spew speeches than help, so it was warranted.

"Okay Campers, Team Juggernaut won again and that means Team Bush and The Warshippers will be competing for keeping their current team intact." Chris explained, "So show me what you're made of in these next two or three rounds."

"Come on Luiza, we need your help to beat these guys!" Ion exclaimed, Luiza turned her head from where she was adding features that resembled her teammates to a series of dolls and shot him the look of death that would have killed him three times if she could actually kill people by looking at them.

"I think she should maybe sit this one out." Sensan replied through gritted teeth.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Luiza:** (She's sewing features right onto the dolls.) My mom says I have a terrible temper, I guess she's right. Last time I was this made Petula Taegert had back pain for a solid month until I decided I was done being angry. My team has made me livid. No one else has these types of problems, And Serena isn't helping, I'm mad at her too. That freak out this morning hurt. So I really could care less if we win, because if I'm wasting my time here I'd rather be at the Playa relaxing. (Static cuts her off.)

* * *

Team Bush was eager and ready to win another round. The same went for The Warshippers. Neither team wanted to lose again because falling behind Team Juggernaut was a death sentence no one wanted to face. Chris was happy about how eager both teams were, and at how evenly matched they were. Jay was seated on the bench and had volunteered for the position of left bench much to Conner's anger, she was at least useful for this challenge and having Katharine sit out yet again was annoying, but at least she was forced to play if she was needed. Jay was out of reach.

"Ready to lose Undergrowth breath?" Ion taunted with a cocky grin, he was trying to behave himself and instill some sort of team bondage but it failed miserably.

"Taunting is mean." Barbara commented.

"One should not insult for it leads to bad karma and you will never be liberated." Sensan explained mysteriously.

"Let's just not talk." Holly suggested in deadpan, upset that Luiza had reacted this way but also happy she had a new key to play on the game's piano.

Wilbur looked at her nervously like she was about to freak out, She had to get rid of him as soon as possible or he'd spew the fact that he knew about her little façade to everyone.

"Well this should be easy." Conner commented making Duke grin and snicker a little.

"Don't jinx it." Ariel ordered narrowing her eyes at Conner, "Comrade..."

"Okay are we really going to that extent?" Duke demanded.

"Okay Campers who's ready to start?" Chris asked.

"We aren't!" Ion yelled but the whistle was blown and everyone dived for the four balls in the center.

A foot smashed into Ion's face, Barbara got punched in the stomach, Ariel had her hair pulled, and George was shoved to the ground roughly as the fight broke out and balls were hoofed to either side. Chris just laughed at how violent the teams were willing to go in order to beat one another.

Luiza watched her team with pursed lips and an angry look in her eyes as Serena slid next to her.

"Okay I know you're not in the mood to talk, but I'd like to apologize for freaking out earlier. I didn't realize how much your team was stressing you out." Serena explained as Ariel had a dodge ball slammed into her stomach so hard she fell over groaning in pain.

"Oh I'm not mad at you Serena." Luiza replied, "I'll calm down but for now let's see if they can even resolve their problems temporarily."

Serena nodded and backed away as Luiza watched Ion try to snatch Barbara's ball.

"What are you doing?" Barbara demanded holding it out of Ion's reach.

"You aren't as good a shot as me, now hand it over to I can do something with it!" Ion exclaimed.

"Really!" Barbara demanded holding him back, "We were just told not to fight and you're doing this?!"

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ion:** Okay, so I know Luiza hates me now, and I haven't really been doing a good job in the social sector of the game. But I need Barbara gone,. Luiza said there was a problem on the team and it's clearly between me and Barbara, And hey having attention on me is kind of cool, but to be honest my team is starting to hate me and I need to do a little reparation work, so I could try to tone it down. But if Barbara gets in my way I won't hesitate to make her look like the bad guy.

* * *

The argument was cut short when both of them were hit by a single ball from Conner which flew up in the air where Holly caught it with an amazed grin.

"I choose Luiza to come back in!" Holly smiled as Conner walked off angrily. Luiza scowled and walked onto the court.

"Okay Luiza, I know you're mad but if ewe don't beat these guys our team is heading off the cliff of losing." Sensan explained, "And then nothing will get better, period. So channel that anger into kicking their butts!"

Holly handed the ball to Luiza and smiled innocently. Luiza couldn't stay angry at Holly's adorable and childish face so she cracked a smile for the first time that afternoon and faced her enemy with a livid look on her face.

"Okay then, I don't want to go home and as long as you guys promise to try I will beat these guys." Luiza offered.

Everyone nodded, even Barbara and Ion.

Luiza growled and the whistle was blown. Duke grinned at her cockily and immediately regretted it when he received a dodge ball that smashed into his crotch with such force his voice went high pitched and he fell to the ground squealing in pain.

Duke forced himself to stand and went to his bench leaving Jarvis and George to fend for themselves on the court.

"Come on Jarvis we can do this." George exclaimed, "All we need to do is play our cards right and work as a team."

"Why should I listen to you?" Jarvis demanded crossing his arms.

"Because if we lose again we're both in danger of losing." George explained before Jarvis picked up a dodge ball, "That's the spirit."

Seconds later Jarvis whipped the ball directly at George's face making contact with his nose and a loud crunch was heard indicating a broken nose.

"DEALER!" Jarvis yelled earning a look of disgust from his teammates, sure George was ugly to them with his acne, large nose, and stoopy figure but Jarvis didn't have any reason to hurt him like that.

"What was that?!" Ariel demanded angrily while George wept on the ground clutching his nose, even his hands couldn't hide the blood that was pooling through his fingers making it very obvious he wouldn't be competing next round.

"OH MY GOD!" Jay exclaimed rushing to his aid, "We need to get you to the medical tent stat!"

"Hurry!" Chris ordered, "This will only be good for ratings if he survives. So GET!"

Jay nodded and rushed George away.

"Take that _Dealer_." Jarvis hissed before Luiza chucked a ball at his head knocking him to the ground to unanimous cheering.

"You are officially the stupidest person I have had the displeasure to meet." Conner growled as his team walked over and surrounded Jarvis, "Not only are we a player short but now George is injured."

"Not to mention I now have to compete." Katharine barked.

"Okay that's the least of our worries princess." Ariel replied, "We can't win unless someone takes the initiative and guess who's turn that is?"

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Katharine:** Not a mind reader.

**Jarvis:** That George kid is annoying, I may be crazy but I know exactly who to avoid and who to be around. Like when I get home and the nice man from the park will help me move into a can of spinach. That will be the happiest day of my life.

**Luiza:** You know, maybe they can learn. But then again learning takes time, and time is something I lack especially with the weak team I'm stuck with.

* * *

"So it looks like Team Bush is a player down and now has to deal with it, that's hilarious!" Chris snickered as The Warshippers grinned. Wilbur was on the bench now that Luiza had calmed down enough to concentrate on the game rather than her fued with everyone. The other team only had five members now and they were about to try their hardest to win the game but if they lost there were two people definitely going to be up for elimination.

"Ready to roll losers?!" Duke demanded.

"Only if you are... Loser." Ion taunted making Duke narrow his eyes angrily.

The whistle sounded and in seconds Ion dove forward and flung all four balls back to his team before anyone, even his own teammates, could react. However Barbara and Luiza ended up catching their balls and Holly picked hers up while Sensan was hit in the gut with his.

The three turned to the other team and hurled their balls at them. Holly's fell short due to her lack of strength and bounced off the ground without even crossing the center line. Conner nimbly dodged one and Ariel the other. The tables had turned by the time Sensan got his hands on the ball.

Duke chucked one at Sensan but he reflected it off the one in his hands only to have another hit his foot making him drop the ball in shock. The whistle sounded indicating the hit had been seen and Sensan groaned upon realizing his failure.

"Okay guys, let's get our heads in the game!" Barbara exclaimed, "We need to work as a team."

"Isnt it better to hit multiple targets instead of just one?" ion demanded walking up, "We'll finish quicker."

"We do have more accuracy if we all aim at the same person." holly pointed out.

"Oh so you're agreeing with her." Ion muttered.

"Ion, enough, your plan may work still but for now we need to focus on their best players." Luiza snapped angrily.

"No one listens to my opinion ever!" Ion exclaimed.

"Well how about you just save your feud for the elimination ceremony and people will start to get t know you for more than your petty feud with Barbara." Luiza growled, "We're using her plan so deal with it."

"... Fine" Ion replied, "I'll do as you say."

Luiza handed him a dodge ball and she, Barbara, and Ion turned to the other tem and just as the whistle blew Conner was nailed with three consecutive dodge balls.

The Warshippers began cheering.

"See I told you guys it'd work." Barbara nodded with a curt smile.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ion:** It pains me to admit she was right, but she was right.

* * *

Luiza jumped over a ball and dodged to the left from another. A third hit the ground before making contact with here, therefor making the hit not count. uke was getting furious and as he'd shown in Hockey when he was mad he got reckless and violent.

"Okay Twinkle toes, DODGE THIS!" Duke screamed lobbing the ball with quite a bit of force, it made contact with Luiza's torso and knocked her to the ground painfully.

"OW!" Luiza screamed as her head thudded into the ground shooting pain into her skull but leaving no permanent injury.

"BOOM!" Duke exclaimed with a cheer making his team burst into cheering upon taking out The Warshipper's most capable player and leaving Holly, Barbara, and Ion on the court.

Luiza stood up shot daggers at Duke and walked to her bench taking a seat between Wilbur and Sensan.

"Come on guys, just take them out!" Sensan cheered and Barbara nodded.

"We may not be very good but we're going to take those guys down!" ion exclaimed before a dodge ball hit him in the back knocking him over. Apparently they hadn't heard the whistle.

"HAHA! ALL RIGHT!" Duke cheered and Barbara made a growling noise before throwing a dodge ball which Duke nimbly dodged that ended up in Jarvis' crotch.

"mommy..." Jarvis groaned falling to the ground.

Ariel narrowed her eyes and picked the ball up as Jarvis dragged himself off the court, she wasn't about to lose to anyone, especially Barbara. She ran forward and used this momentum to make the ball fly even faster, Barbara simply side stepped and grinned as the ball rolled within Holly's reach and she picked it up and passed it to her teammate.

"I'm done with dodging." Barbara growled throwing the ball full force and hitting Katharine in the face with it.

it bounced off her eye, and Katharine felt next to her eye and noting the swelling bruise. She remained calm for a fraction of a second before screaming at the top of her lungs so loud that Chris and Chef both covered their ears.

"ooh... Sorry." Barbara apologized but Katharine was too busy panicking, she tried to leave but an intern stopped her.

"Nuh uh, you stay here where we can film you." Chris explained making Katharine gasp in shock, "BENCH NOW!"

It all came down to this, both teams had two players. Duke and Ariel for Team Bush and Barbara and Holly for The Warshippers. Both sides didn't want to lose. But at the same time no one was making the first move.

Silence enveloped the court as the two teams stared one another down. Ariel suddenly moved by making the come at me motion with her hands. Barbara retaliated by hurling a ball at her which she tried to catch but it slipped through her arms and hit her chest before falling to the ground.

"AW MAN!" Ariel exclaimed marching off the court. Barbara grabbed the other ball from Holly and eagerly threw it at Duke, Duke dodged and chucked a ball back at her nailing her in the shoulder an leaving Barbara dumbfounded.

Holly looked up and stiffened, Duke was standing there with every single ball save the one he had just hit Barbara with. Holly picked it up like it was the only thing that would save her from unspeakable death.

"Um... truce?" holly asked before Duke roared and hurled a ball at her. Holly screamed and ducked narrowly avoiding a blow to the face.

"I'm going to destroy you!" duke laughed making Ariel roll her eyes.

Holly screamed running around in a panic while dodge balls smacked into the ground and kept rolling back to Duke.

"HEY! Stay still!" Duke ordered but Holly just kept dodging.

"YEAH HOLLY! WHOOO!" Luiza cheered as Holly dodged another one and fell over, everyone groaned upon seeing this.

"HAHA!" Duke laughed picking up a dodge ball, "Little girls shouldn't play on the court with the big kids."

Holly screamed, grabbed and dodge ball and held it out like a shield. Duke threw his dodge ball and it rebounded off hers and nailed him in the face.

"WHAT! OUCH!" Duke wailed holding his nose.

"She won." Chris commented sounding surprised, "Ahem, THE WARSHIPPERS STAY ANOTHER DAY!"

The team burst into cheering while Team Bush groaned. Holly's team rushed out and put Holly on their shoulders, united for once.

"I can't believe I won!" Holly exclaimed in the upmost of excitement. Even she wasn't faking her happiness.

"Team Bush, I'll see you losers at the elimination ceremony at sundown." Chris smirked making them groan.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Conner:** We lost to Holly?! Holly, the girl with noodles for arms and the face of a child on an infomercial for toys! What is this?!

**Duke:** UGH! What was that?! I wish I had taken that physics course and maybe I'd understand how it worked.

**Ariel:** Is Duke an idiot? Anyone who had passed Physics would know to aim for Holly's feet rather than her torso. URRRGH! Why do jocks always have to be so dumb?!

**Holly:** HAHA! All right! Not only is this a personal victory but it'll make great propaganda as to why I should stay. Unlike Wilbur. That fraidy cat knows way too much and if he squeals my word trumps his due to this.

* * *

**The Forest**

* * *

"All expense paid Spa treatments!" Luiza exclaimed as she and Serena walked along, "I'm actually kind of jealous."

"Really? I didn't peg you as the type that would like Spas." Serena replied thoughtfully.

"I wouldn't pay to go to one but I'd enjoy it." Luiza shrugged as the two stopped at the edge of the woods and watched several members of Team Juggernaut kicking a ball around with Conner and Duke.

"Well I'm glad you've cooled down enough to talk to me." Serena smiled.

"I'm glad you've calmed down enough to talk to me, nobody's targeting you Serena, you're way too nice." Luiza replied.

"Yeah, the ladies at the mall say that a lot." Serena giggled.

"You should try to control that though, excessive shopping can lead to extreme psychological trauma." Luiza replied, "Then you'll have to attend group therapy."

"Where did you hear that?" Serena asked.

"My aunt was a little too obsessed with new clothes." Luiza replied, "But let's change the subject, have you noticed the looks Joe has been giving you lately."

"yeah, it's weird." Serena nodded remembering the strange eyebrow movements.

"It's like he was unpantsing you with his eyes,. But whatever, he's an okay guy, he can be nice... I guess..." Luiza trailed.

Suddenly Duke kicked the ball and it bounced off Raelynn who had fallen asleep while standing again and flew into the bushes past the two girls.

"I'LL GET IT!" Luiza yelled before running off after the ball. The players began to argue whether to move Raelynn away or not when one sauntered over in a cocky fashion.

"What up Serena?" Joe asked with a grin.

"J-Just talking to Luiza." Serena replied nervously.

"Cool, anyway, Since our team seems to keep winning and we're going for spa treatments and Dinner I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. As my date?" Joe asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows that was so silly looking Serena couldn't help but crack a small.

"I don't know..." Serena trailed.

"Come on, it'll just be one little ol' date, I swear by my afro it will be fun. What do you say?!" Joe asked looking at her expectantly.

"I-I-I-I." Serena stammered, "Um, just the one? But can we go as friends not dating or whatever."

"Whatever you need my lady!" Joe grinned bowing and backing away with a huge grin on his face from getting a date from one of the hottest girls on the show.

"What did Joe want?" Luiza asked walking from the bushes with the ball.

"Nothing that important, he just wants to sit near me at dinner, that's all." Serena replied.

"He's going to fall in love with you." Luiza warned.

"Psssh I'm not that lovable." Serena replied with an awkward wave of her hand.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Serena:** I don't know, Joe's okay I guess, and he's nice most of the time so I thought Why not throw a bone. That can't hurt. Can it?

**Afro Joe:** Yeah! Yeah! WHOOO! I just scored me a date tonight. Once we're together I'll woe her with my many charms and Afro, Or my name isn't Afro Trevor Wendy Darwin Joe the first!

* * *

**Camp center**

* * *

Jay was shuffling a deck of cards next to Lydia when Ariel walked past.

"ARIEL WANT TO PLAY!" Jay yelled a little too loudly for the distance between the two.

"What are you playing?" Ariel asked turning to Jay.

"Crazy eights." Jay replied shuffling the cards so poorly it was a wonder they were mixed up at all.

"Don't you know any more complex card games?" Ariel asked sitting down and putting her book _The Odyssey_ on the table with a thud.

"Yeah... No." jay sighed hanging her head.

"You don't know poker, President, or anything casino related?" Ariel asked.

"My mom says gambling is bad. So I only play card games that aren't for money, LIKE UNO!" Jay exclaimed happily.

"They don't have to be gambling games." Ariel replied with a sigh, "You can just play to see who wins, heck you can make Go Fish a gambling game if you wanted."

"Really?" Jay asked.

"I like cards." Lydia interrupted, "Has anyone ever noticed how good at math you have to be to figure out the odds. My math teacher says I'm the smartest in the class at it but when we do work I usually get distracted by the clouds outside the window. Like Fluffy marshmallows. Hey Jay how are the marshmallows here, they're good I bet, being safe must be fun. Do you think you'll be safe tonight?"

"I think we both have a pretty decent shot at staying." Ariel interrupted.

"Really? Who are you voting for?" Jay asked as Ariel swiped the cards from her.

"Katharine." Ariel muttered grumpily.

"What is going on between you two, you guys got along pretty good the first few days." Jay stated as Ariel began to shuffle the cards expertly.

"Simple, as I got to know her better I found our personalities clash, she says way too many things she shouldn't. Every since I had a baby I've woken up and realized that there is a life after high school. Katharine should get a similar slap but not one as harsh." Ariel explained making Jay nod, "But she's rooted to her ideals and unwilling to budge."

"Aren't you kind of being the same way?" jay asked, "I see where you're coming from but aren't you still a teenager?"

"Jay, you're nice and all but I don't want to go back to that personality, all it did was set me back in life, If I wasn't as smart as I am I bet I'd be on my way to not graduating, but my parents are supportive and I know I can pull off getting the job I want as long as I try hard enough." Ariel explained.

"Okay, Well I'm voting for Jarvis." Jay replied drawing Lydia's attention.

"Oh my god, he was so mean in the dodge ball game, like really mean, How is George anyway. I bet he's in pain. You know if he gets some acne cream, nice glasses, a nice haircut, and stops slouching he would actually look handsome." Lydia stated quickly, "I've always felt bad for people who have acne problems."

"George will be fine, just a broken nose, who knows maybe it'll heal nicely and look handsome, he could use a boost in the looks department." Jay explained, "That Jarvis though..."

"I agree, he is a few sandwiches short of a picnic." Ariel nodded.

"He's all peanut butter and no bread or jam." Lydia nodded as Ariel began dealing cards forgetting that neither of the girls she was playing with knew anything more complex than Crazy Eights.

"I hope I can get enough votes though." Ariel growled.

"Well we all know Conner hates being around George but Jarvis pissed him off today." Jay explained, "So I bet both him and George are voting for Jarvis."

"Aw man, My plan has been foiled." Ariel growled.

"Pa Pn La Ln. There's it's been foiled." Lydia replied making Ariel smack her head on the table.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ariel:** What can I say, we need a strong team and after the performance today Katharine proved to be not only lazy and unreliable but totally self centered and bad at this game. But then again Jay brings up a good point. Jarvis is pretty useless and is likely going home. But hey no harm in scaring the princess a little.

**Lydia:** Okay, I know I get distracted a lot and haven't been that much of a help to my team but I'm totally playing the game. I've been hanging out with a lot of people from the other teams and I know exactly how to plan an elimination now. All I have to do is talk about it with other people and tell them my vote so they think about voting for that person and not me. Then I get to stare at the clouds. I like clouds, they stimulate daydreams for my complex and attention lacking mind. (Static cuts her off.)

**Jay:** So I always find positives to everyone and Jarvis can be helpful in challenges but he's unpredictable and sometimes really mean. Sol yeah, he gets my vote, Here's hoping he gets the boot!

* * *

**Team Juggernaut's tree fort**

* * *

Duke and Conner waved goodbye as Team Juggernaut walked to the dock of shame to their reward. Conner picked the ball up and sat down at the base sighing in content.

"What are you so happy about?" Duke demanded wondering why the heck Conner was in a good mood when they were being forced to vote someone off.

"Oh Duke, don't you see, I'm guaranteed safety tonight. the three targets are George, Katharine, and Jarvis. No matter what someone I don't like goes home." Conner explained.

"Why don't you like George or Katharine?" Duke asked in confusion, "I can understand Jarvis but George proved himself to be useful today."

"Duke, let me tell you something, if you look at me I belong on TV, I'm an example of what to strive for. George looks like a dork who lives in his basement playing Warcraft and watching Adventure Time." Conner replied, "And Katharine is hot, but I have a girl back home and have no need to keep someone around just because they're hot."

"So you're confident in us winning again even if George goes home?" Duke asked.

"Yep." Conner replied, "All we have to do is pull ahead of The Warshippers and nothing will stop us. Mark my words. MARK THEM!"

"Okay man, whatever. I really want Jay to go home, her hitting on me is starting to piss me off." Duke stated angrily.

"Ah just let her outlive her usefulness. Eventually we'll tell her how you feel by yelling at her and she'll lose the will to move forward in the game. Just stay with me and we'll be fine." Conner grinned.

"Okay man, but I want to get to the merge at least before we do anything harsh." Duke replied, "I'd much rather her go home than for me to crush her soul like that."

"come on man, don't you want to crush her annoying heart?" Conner asked, "She has to learn that eventually she'll have to realize that the world isn't all sparkles and unicorns."

"Okay then..." Duke trailed with a shrug.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Conner:** What can I say, my vote is a secret for now, but all I know is that the bottom two are going to stay the bottom two. Whoever ends up there stays down there. Because hey only deadbeats get eliminated this early... Oh and Kylee or whatever.

**Duke:** I don't like being second. I should be in charge, not pretty Mr. perfect. But you know what, letting him know that isn't going to help me now is it?

* * *

**Bonfire Pit**

* * *

Little light penetrated the darkness as the camera flashed the bonfire pit where Team Bush was sitting around staring at Chris. The seven were about to become six and not very many of them looked happy about it. Some were nervous, particularly Ariel and George who worried a lot about losing this early. Jay could've been worried but she was happy about everything so it didn't matter. Conner and Duke felt absolutely safe while Katharine and Jarvis seemed indifferent to the outcome. Ironic.

"What has happened Team Bush, what has happened indeed." Chris sighed while shaking his head, "You had such a powerful start."

Conner and Duke exchanged a look.

"But now you're letting Team juggernaut take the lead and they're anything from perfect." Chris continued, "But I must admit that they are the strongest team this season... Or maybe that will change. We can't change that however and you guys will live in shame knowing that you've lost to the Warshippers. twice."

Chris began laughing at how indeed embarrassing it was to lose to that train wreck of a team.

"You lack teamwork, but one thing I'm hoping you can be a team on is kicking someone off the show. So get your butts to the voting booth and let's see who you blame for your collective failure." Chris smiled, "Ariel you can start tonight."

'Thank you Chris." Ariel nodded politely.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ariel:** (She holds up a ballot with Ariel's picture on it.) I vote for the princess, if she ends up in the bottom two maybe she'll get her head out of her butt and start playing the game. Your tactics may work in high school but this game is cutthroat and you won't survive long.

**Katharine:** Seeing as Ariel has offended me by pretending to be my mother I cast my vote at her. (She holds up a picture of Ariel that has to be blurred due to what she drew on it.) Yeah you have a kid, so what?!

**George:** I'm voting for Jarvis. He hurt me today and I don't think I even want to consider working with him in the future. He's a loose cannon and has no place in a game like this.

**Duke:** It's pretty hard to pick but I'll go with someone I cant stand. So I vote for- (Static cuts him off.)

* * *

"Campers, if you do not receive a marshmallow tonight you must walk down the dock of shame and board the boat of losers before getting the heck out of here and joining the other three in loserville" Chris explained, "Marshmallows go to..."

Everyone heightened their attention minus Jarvis who was picking his nose as Chris looked them over.

"The first marshmallow goes to Conner." Chris stated throwing the marshmallow at the boy who gratefully caught it.

"Thanks for trusting me another week." Conner grinned.

"Thanks for being a good leader." Ariel replied with a shrug, "We would've died out there without you."

"Also safe are Duke-" Chris smiled throwing the second marshmallow at the boy who looked at Ariel expectantly, "Jay."

Jay captured her marshmallow and grinned.

"And George." Chris concluded before using a singsong voice and saying, "Everyone else got votes!"

"Hurry up." Katharine barked.

"Katharine." Chris stated.

"Yes?" Katharine asked.

"I'm sorry but your vote wasn't enough to send Ariel home." Chris replied tossing a marshmallow to Ariel who caught it with a smirk leaving Katharine and Jarvis in the bottom two.

"WHAT?!" Katharine exclaimed.

"The final marshmallow of the night goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Jarvis looked up showing a slight sign of some emotion no one could figure out...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Katharine crossed her fingers and stared wide eyed at Chris...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Katharine." Chris concluded tossing the marshmallow and making Katharine catch it and stand up cheering happily like she had just won the lottery, "Jarvis you're out."

"You can't evict me." Jarvis replied defiantly while crossing his arms.

"Wanna bet?" Chris asked smugly as Chef grabbed Jarvis and hurled him into the boat of losers. Jarvis protested with a whiny voice and even started to cry a little before the boat began to pull away with Jarvis reaching out as if he could grab the shore.

"NO! I WANT MY CAN OF SPINACH!" Were his last words before he faded from sight. Chris turned to the campers and laughed.

"Team Bush, you'd better pick up your act or you'll be back here tomorrow. But then again after tomorrow another leg of the game begins so get out the threats before they can use it." Chris smiled.

"New part?" Conner asked and Chris just laughed and gave no further explanation.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ariel:** hah, maybe now Katharine will actually try in challenges instead of being obnoxious. I would be able to deal with her easier if she wasn't such a pain.

**Katharine:** I bet I know who voted for me. It was Ariel wasn't it. Well I bet I can use my charms to get Conner and Duke on my side and force her to work with George and Jay, the unpopular kids, the people she deserves to work with.

**Conner:** There's another aspect to the game I was unaware of. What is this?! Chris wouldn't add anything too drastic would he? Tread carefully Conner. Tread Carefully.

* * *

**The Warshipper's cabin**

* * *

"I hate this! I hate it so much!" Luiza exclaimed trying to smother her face into her bed sheets with her pillow to block out sound and images.

"You don't like my shirt." Holly replied pointing at the shirt she was wearing which had a kitten with massive expressive eyes derived from Japanese style animation. Even someone who was a fan of the style would call the size and adorableness excessive.

"The eyes are what I don't like, it's like they're staring into my soul while trying to eat it." Luiza growled peeking from her pillow at the shirt.

"Are you afraid of anime eyes?" Barbara asked curiously.

"NO!" Luiza shouted, "Just that kind, the ones that are huge and void of humanity. I'll watch Full Metal Alchemist but I will never watch anything with those creepy things in them."

"You're overreacting." Barbara stated while crossing her arms.

"No she isn't, we all have irrational fears, for example I absolutely hate Zombies, I will never be able to sit through anything containing them." Holly explained while climbing into her bed to hide the eyes from Luiza who started to relax.

"I don't think I have an irrational fear." Barbara replied.

"Come on." Luiza pried while sitting up and straightening her nightgown out, "Doesn't something make you afraid. Like.. Satanic worshippers?"

"... No that just makes me mad." Barbara replied.

"What about Snakes?" Holly asked, "They can be creepy."

"Skulls!" Luiza suggested, "I like them but a lot of people run away screaming when they see them. Especially the human skulls."

"No." Barbara replied, "I'm not afraid of any of that."

"We have to figure it out so you can conquer your inner demons!" Luiza exclaimed.

"What if she's already conquered it?" Holly asked with a shrug, "That could be a possibility."

"No way, has anything ever frightened you, ever?" Luiza asked looking her teammate in the eye.

"Well when I was a kid I used to be scared of Claymation. But not anymore." Barbara replied, "I conquered that a long time ago."

"Okay then." Luiza sighed, "Well that was no fun."

"yeah, I saw an old movie once and screamed my head off but then I saw The Nightmare Before Christmas and I was fine. Fear is only in the mind." Barbara explained.

"I guess." Luiza shrugged, "But have you every returned to old tiny stop motion?"

"No, why would I watch really old movies with bad plots and no effort put into morals?" Barbara demanded, "Nothing should exist if it doesn't have a good moral. Therefor I refuse to watch that show Breaking Bad and Movies like The Wolf Of Wall Street. Personally I can't get into things that deal with immoral subject matter."

"It's okay to hate something as long as you don't tell other's they're wrong for liking it." Luiza explained, "If you overcome that problem I'm sure people will accept you more."

"Maybe..." Barbara trailed hesitantly.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Barbara:** Okay I lied, I can't stand Claymation. It's like my nightmares came to life and had their own nightmares. (Barbara shivers and looks left and right sketchily.)

**Holly:** You have to have a fear. I've been afraid of Zombies ever since I walked in on my dad watching a zombie movie with his girlfriend. The hideous complexion, the vile smell, and the fact that they were watching that movie while not wearing makeup or deodorant. (Holly shivers like it's cold.)

**Luiza:** What can I say, lifeless eyes the size of dinner plates scare me They have ever since I saw one of The Big Eyes paintings.

* * *

**Boy's side**

* * *

Ion was strumming his guitar on his bed to a tune that sounded suspiciously like _reindeer are better than people_ while Sensan and Wilbur quietly got ready for bed.

"Do you guys think I'm a bad guy?" Ion asked suddenly stopping his strumming.

"Ion, I don't think anyone tries to be bad." Sensan replied.

"Yeah, well you see I really have been thinking and is my fighting with Barbara putting me in a negative light?" Ion asked absentmindedly as he looked at the ceiling and strummed his guitar, "I try to be a good guy but Barbara just rubs me the wrong way."

"Yeah well, as she gets better at accepting things you're kind of getting worse" Sensan explained, "In every argument there is a winner and a loser, try not to be the loser Ion."

"I don't have to be the loser if Barbara loses." Ion scoffed.

"Then let her lose and take the high road." Sensan explained, "You don't need to throw challenges to win."

"Whatever man, I'll try but if she keeps rubbing me the wrong way I'll just keep throwing em." Ion shrugged

"And there go your chances of winning." Sensan sighed.

"Guys can we please stop arguing. Arguing scares me." Wilbur whimpered from his bed.

"Wilbur, everything scares you." Ion pointed out.

"You have no proof of that." Wilbur replied confidently.

"Look a kitten." Ion exclaimed.

"KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME!" Wilbur screamed cowering for a few seconds before realizing there was no kitten and that Sensan and Ion were laughing at him

"Dude, you are a A-Grade comedy truck." ion snickered.

"Playing with my fears is not funny." Wilbur replied angrily.

Ion strummed his guitar loudly and Wilbur cringed at the loud noise it made.

"Dude, you need to take advantage of your massive build and stop being afraid of everything." Sensan explained while moving his body into lotus position, "Only then will you achieve inner peace."

"Keep your inner peace to your side." Ion replied pointing at Sensan and the empty bunk above him.

"Inner peace is something to strive for." Sensan explained.

"Okay Buddha, just keep your teachings to yourself, Barbara is enough to deal with. Having you stuff this inner peace junk down my throat won't help with my problems." ion explained as he slung his guitar off the bedpost and lay down sighing in content.

"Okay then." Sensan shrugged before standing and flicking off the light leaving the only light source being Wilbur's night light which he refused to sleep without.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ion:** hey I try at least. Maybe I'd be trying for my team if I was on one opposite Barbara. I feel like this is the same kind of hatred we all go through, like with bullies or siblings who won't shut up.

**Sensan:** What can I say to him that won't offend him? Barbara has been getting better at tolerating other people but Ion is getting worse. Barbara hasn't commented on my religion in a while and suddenly ion is commenting about it. I feel that if this continues one will be a good person and one will become bad. But as good person I must encourage Barbara's growth into a good person that she wants to be herself.

**Wilbur:** I don't like the dark. If Chris makes me face my fear by having an underground challenge I doubt I'd be able to handle it.

* * *

**Team Bush Cabin**

* * *

"KILL IT!" Ariel screamed as she stood on a chair as far away as possible from the monster. It was staring at her and baring its fangs before it crawled under the Refrigerator.

"Ariel that spider was no bigger than a fleck of dust." George commented while he held a cold bag of ice to his nose which was fitted with a lot of bandages making him sound very funny.

"I can't stand spiders." Ariel replied sitting down and shivering.

"I know you can't stand them but it was the size of a speck of dust." George pointed out, "What happens if we have the cooking challenge and you refuse because a spider is there and get eliminated?"

"Spiders are made of nightmares." Ariel replied with a far off look in her eyes.

"Yeah, well this is pointless, I can either stand here watching you play the floor is lava due to a miniscule spider or I can go get some much needed rest." George stated turning around.

"DOOR!" Ariel exclaimed before a thud sounded off camera and George yelled in pain as it swung forward and nailed Katharine in the face.

"AHHH!" Katharine screamed before George and Ariel screamed as well.

"Wait what are we screaming about?" Ariel asked in confusion.

"You saw me without my pre-bed makeup!" Katharine screamed covering her face, "Don't look at me! Don't take photos!"

"What are you freaking out about?" Ariel asked in complete stunned confusion.

"The fact that being in public without makeup is a nightmare, do you know the type of reputation I have to uphold?" Katharine demanded while holding a pillow from the couch in front of her face.

"Katharine, you can't be that hideous." George replied but Katharine lowered the pillow and the two began screaming and covering their eyes as if they were being burned. The truth was Katharine looked normal without makeup, however she had a bruise on her forehead from the game and everyone was so used to the mask that she looked like she lacked in the looks department almost as much as George. She had herself to blame for the difference in her natural complexion and her false complexion.

"Okay, Katharine, you need to tone down the makeup." Ariel stated, "You don't even look like yourself, heck your skin is so pale I would mistake you for someone who lives at their computer."

"Pssh, I don't need to listen to you... _Mom_." Katharine sneered before covering her face again, "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed!"

"She has issues." George commented.

"Big Time." Ariel agreed while nodding.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ariel:** (She had her book with her.) What can I say, I wear makeup, jay wears... some, even Conner wears makeup. It's perfectly fine to wear makeup. But to wear enough that you look completely different without it is just excessive. Terrance was right last season, she's more makeup than human now.

**George:** Is it me or is Katharine very vain? Chris Mclean level Vain.

**Katharine:** Ariel wears makeup, so how can she criticize me, I look absolutely perfect with it. Except for the fact I've depleted half my supply already! GRRR!

* * *

Duke and Conner were sitting on the roof of the building staring down at campn while watching the interns haul several cages, tanks, and mechanical props into camp.

"I'm so glad we're doing this." Duke snickered as he watched an intern drop a tank and scream as something crawled up his leg.

"Insight on the next challenge is very helpful" Conner nodded, "What do you suppose fog machines, Eagles, and Spiders have to do with anything?"

"I bet it's something painful." Duke replied, "Remember season one with the angry eagle parents?"

"How could I forget?" Conner asked in deadpan before turning his attention back to camp, "I just hope they don't bring any Apes in, I was traumatized as a kid by one."

"Really?" Duke asked looking at his teammate.

"Oh yeah, I fell into the ape exhibit and the silverback just snarled and circled me trying to figure out f I was a threat, I've never been to a zoo since." Conner replied with a shudder, "But bringing an ape here would be expensive and risky."

"Do you think it's a fear challenge?" Duke asked curiously.

"Dude, I doubt it." Conner replied, "I doubt everyone's revealed their fear yet."

"Actually it was on the application form." Duke replied, "Didn't you have that question?"

"No, mine asked what I'd do if it came down to saving the money or my fellow finalist. I answered, depends on the finalist, because really who would save Heather from a cliff if they could win a million." Conner replied with a smile.

"I guess you're right. I wonder if everyone got a different application form." Duke pondered while looking up at the clear starry sky, "You know, where I live we don't really see the stars."

"Me neither man." Conner agreed while still watching the interns, "Actually I only discovered how awesome the roof is because of Jay bringing me up here, She's apparently never seen stars like this. Be happy she likes to watch them from her window however."

"Yeah, I'd hate to have to deal with her up here, that girl culd yammer on all day if she wanted." Duke nodded, "But hey, let's try to win tomorrow."

"Agreed." Conner nodded bumping fists with his teammate.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Conner:** I can get along with Duke, but I can see a problem in our foreseeable future. Both of us are alpha males and both of us will eventually try to boot the other.

**Duke:** If we lose tomorrow I have no idea who will go home, I doubt it will be me but you can never be too safe, especially around Conner. that dude is suspicious.

* * *

**Dock of Shame**

* * *

Chris Mclean stood next to the bonfire pit while an intern stacked wood next it for the next night's ceremony.

"What can we say, this show just got thirty percent more sane and one hundred percent more good smelling. Seriously, Jarvis needed a bath." Chris smiled as he took a drink from a coffee, "However tomorrow will push the campers to the limit, in the most scary episode yet! So tune in next week to watch the three teams try to kill one another for the glory of winning And really is there even a chance at Team Juggernaut losing? Only one way to find out right? We'll see next time right here, on Total Drama Boney Island!"

* * *

The boat of losers drifted peacefully to the shallow water and Chef grabbed Jarvis before thrusting him off the boat and into the water, effectively sopping him thoroughly.

"WATCH IT!" Jarvis complained before a backpack was thrown on him followed by all his bags. the boat then pulled away and headed back to Wawanakwa. Jarvis collected all his stuff and reached the shore to see two figures huddled around a fire.

"Hobo camp!" Jarvis gasped before approaching and realizing it was just Kylee and Tania who were watching a can of beans slowly cook over the fire.

"New person!" Tania exclaimed and Kylee turned and nodded as Jarvis slumped into a log next to Tania.

"Is this where we're staying?" Jarvis asked curiously.

"No, it's your house genius." Kylee replied sarcastically, "Once one more person arrives we get to compete to get back in the game."

"It sure looks like my house." Jarvis exclaimed, "Where's veegie?!"

"The rabid wolves ate him." Kylee replied with a roll of her eyes, "He's in the woods somewhere, Haven't seen hide nor hair of him since we arrived."

"Chef told me he was still alive when I was eliminated." Tania explained before taking a bite out of a mushroom that she'd found.

"Will you stop eating those!" kylee ordered, "They look poisonous."

"Nah, I only feel like I'm going to die after eating them." Tania shrugged.

"So what now?" Jarvis asked curiously.

"We wait." Kylee explained, "And keep our anger bottled up until one of us goes back and can have vengeance on the losers that kicked us off."

"Wow, you're really bitter about that." Tania laughed.

"Yes... Yes I am." Kylee growled.

* * *

**The Warshippers (6):** Sensan, Wilbur, Luiza, Ion, Holly, Barbara

**Team Juggernaut (8):** Donald, Lawrence, Ace, Afro Joe, Serena, Lydia, Raelynn, Winston

**Team Bush (6):** Conner, Duke, Ariel, Jay, Katharine, George

**Boney Island (4): **Kylee, Veegie, Tania, Jarvis

**Camp Staff: **Chris (Host), Chef (Cook/Cohost), Jesslyn (Production Editor), Wallace (Equipment), Rajesh (Medical), Jeff (Cameraman), Various Interns that will probably die, and Steven (Everyman).

**Lawrence: **The Sir

**Afro Joe: **The Hair obsessed moron

**Jay: **The Sock collector

**Sensan: **The Pacifist

**Serena: **The Shopaholic

**Jarvis:** The Crazy Homeless guy

**Duke:** The Cocky Hockey Player

**Luiza: **The Voodoo Magician

**Winston:** The Over the top Heterophobe

**Wilbur:** The fearful one

**Raelynn: **The Insomniac

**Ariel:** The Teen Mom

**Kylee:** The Beekeeper

**Lydia: **The easily distracted one

**Katharine: **The Barbie Doll

**Tania: **The Drama Queen

**George:** The Ugly one

**Conner: **Mr. Perfect

**Ace: **The Pilot

**Barbara:** Over the top Catholic

**Donald: **The Judgemental kid

**Holly: **The Child Star

**Veegie: **The Wild Kid

**Ion:** The Rock Star

* * *

**Votes**

* * *

**Conner:** Jarvis

**Duke:** jarvis

**Ariel:** Katharine

**Jay:** Jarvis

**Katharine:** Ariel

**Jarvis:** Katharine

**George:** Jarvis

* * *

Ariel: 1

Katharne: 2

Jarvis: 4

* * *

**Well this chapter got boring to write around the middle. But alas the update is here and things should be easier next time. Oh I can't wait, I'm bringing back another favorite from season one and twisting it to my highest personal standard. Okay, let's get something straight, I need to eliminate a few more people to get the main plot rolling. It's really hard to focus on all Twenty remaining campers and not give away the main characters, but to be fair to everyone the next few chapters will focus a lot on the relationship between Serena and Joe and how that'll turn out. George's crush on Ace, Donald and Ace fighting, Serena and Luiza (Of course.), and Ariel and her teammates. However as I write this it does come to mind that I sometimes miss a growing plot point, so if you as the reader wants to see more of something let me know and I'll add more of it. But as the campers grow the less the more comedic and Dramatic moments will appear. Also I think you may have figured out that I'll merge these guys sooner than later and make two teams with decent names instead of the random ones I chose. Plus Team Juggernaut is way too good at the game. So yeah, let me know if you want to see something and I'll try my hardest to work it in.**

**Question of the Chapter: What do you think of Team Bush?**

**Next Time: It's time to face their fears or die trying.**


	10. Chapter 5: Made of Nightmares

**Total Drama Boney Island**

**Chapter Five: Made of nightmares**

**by: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I do not own Total Drama, it is the property of Fresh TV and Teletoon. I do however own every single OC in this story, so please refrain from stealing them or I will invoke my fury.**

* * *

**Warning:**

* * *

**This chapter of Total Drama Boney Island contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by imaginary teens, Spiders, A rabid mongoose, snakes, screaming, some very thick fog, a very hard decision, worrying, and a whole lot of scheming. Do not try any of what you read here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up**

* * *

The early morning sunshine shone down on the dock of shame as Chris grinned at the camera, ready to do his job.

"Last time on Total Drama Boney Island" Chris started, "The campers were put through a brutal game of dodge ball!"

_With a battle cry Ace dashed forward and launched the dodge ball right at George's chest knocking him to the ground._

_"OW!" George wailed while Conner smacked his forehead._

"They were playing for immunity and a very luxurious visit to a spa with Dinner afterwards. The games included much ranting-"

_"WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!" Demanded Conner in rage._

"-Some very bloody noses-"

_"DEALER!" Jarvis yelled earning a look of disgust from his teammates, sure George was ugly to them with his acne, large nose, and stoopy figure but Jarvis didn't have any reason to hurt him like that._

_"What was that?!" Ariel demanded angrily while George wept on the ground clutching his nose, even his hands couldn't hide the blood that was pooling through his fingers making it very obvious he wouldn't be competing next round._

"-And a whole lot of screaming."

_"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!" Luiza yelled startling her teammates and pointing at them individually, "Ion, quit picking fights with Barbara, It makes you look like a douche, Barbara same goes for you but only with Ion instead, Sensan, Shut up and listen to everyone else, you aren't always right! Holly, settle down, you were overruled, and Wilbur... MAN UP!"_

"in the end it was Team Juggernaut who showed superior teamwork and won the challenge with their wits and Ace's skills at dodge ball."

_Ace stood up an lobbed one right into Wilbur's jaw knocking him to the ground painfully._

"But that's all yesterday's news." Chris smirked, "Today we'll see what they're really made of, and exactly how real their nightmares are. Who will be brave, who will be Wilbur, and who will get the boot in the most thrilling campfire ceremony yet?! Find out right here, right now! On Total Drama Boney island!"

* * *

**Theme Song: I wanna Be Famous**

* * *

A camera pokes from a tree knocking a squirrel to the ground, A spotlight exits a gopher hole, A second spotlight Falls out of a bush knocking a bird to the ground, and a camera pokes from the communal toilet before a clapperboard clamps down and the camera begins moving across the camp

**D****ear mom and dad, I'm doing fine**

The Camera passes by Chris who Talking through a Megaphone before it climbs up the thousand foot cliff.

**You guys are on my mind**

The Camera dives off the cliff and we see Veegie chasing a fish underwater.

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

The camera surfaces to where Ion and Wilbur are in a canoe. Ion is rocking out on his guitar while Wilbur plugs his ears from the noise.

**And now I think the answer is plain to see**

Suddenly the camera bursts into the woods behind them where Joe and Donald are standing and a squirrel falls in Joe's afro making him scream and panic while Donald rolls his eyes in disgust.

**I want to be famous**

The camera cuts to where Sensan is meditating in the woods before a water balloon hits him and he looks over to where Duke and Conner high Five and grin at each other.

**I want to live close to the sun**

The camera cuts to the waterfall where Barbara and Luiza are in a canoe and Barbara is complaining before Luiza hits her in the gut with the paddle. They then both look to their left and scream before the boat falls down the waterfall.

**Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.**

Kylee is standing on the broken log when she notices the raft fall down and loses her balance falling with them.

**Everything to prove nothing in my way**

The camera cuts to the confessional where Holly knocks on the door impatiently and it opens revealing Winston who growls at her making her back away slowly. The camera then moves to the mess hall and Jarvis can be seen digging in the trash.

**I'll get there one day**

The camera enters the mess hall where Chef dumps something that looks like sand onto a tray in front of Katharine and Ariel who glance at each other in disgust.

**Cause I want to be famous**

The camera pans over to where Serena puts on a Blue scarf and looks at herself in the mirror before looking to her left and smiling nervously at George who is suddenly hit in the face by a spoon. The Camera pans outside to where Ace is twirling a pencil in her hand while staring at what looks like a voting slip while Jay tries to peek and Ace hides it from her. We then see Tania looking absolutely stoned fall over into the water before getting grabbed by a giant octopus tentacle.

**Nanana'nanaana nana nana**

The octopus slams Tania down on the dock and she grins stupidly before some of her teeth fall out.

**I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous**

Suddenly we see Lydia who waves at us from a beach chair and then gets distracted by the sun before screaming because it burns her eyes.

**I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous**

The Camera moves into the sun and comes out of the campfire at night to Show Lawrence grin at the person next to him before the smile drops and the camera backs out to reveal Raelynn totally asleep. Everyone whistles as the camera backs out and Lawrence crosses his arms and looks to his left with his lips pursed. The Words Total Drama Boney Island Flash on the sign and then the camera fades to black.

* * *

The sunlight hadn't reached any of the boy's on The Warshipper's faces yet when the door creaked open and a figure rushed in while keeping to the shadows, not even the cameras could tell who it was. Hands darted up and grabbed Ion's guitar before a pair of mischievous green eyes looked down at it while a grin spread across the figure's face. The yes darted left and right before the guitar was dumped out the window and the figure ran outside to reclaim it. They left no evidence they'd even been there save the missing guitar. Whoever it had been was clearly trying to mess with Ion's head.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Barbara:** I'm actually surprised most mornings I'm the first one up, it's like no one else likes the sunrise, except Jay but she's usually looking at it through her bedroom window. It's probably the only time I can be alone for certain, when I can just think, and you know, Draw... (Barbara suddenly whips out a sketchbook and opens it to a page where we see the lake sketched.) Everyone says I'm really good but I absolutely hate my lack of skills when it comes to drawing trees. But anyway I'm going to start waking up this early to prevent Chris the creep from torturing me with early morning wake up calls.

* * *

Barbara walked into her cabin with her large bag slung over her back, It had contained most of her essentials when she'd arrived but now she just stuffed her blanket in there so she could sit near the water when it was still cold.

"Isn't that bag way too big to hold just a blanket?" Holly asked from where she was sitting on her bed with her book.

"What? do you think I have something else in here?" Barbara asked with a worried tone, "I just have a blanket, I don't do anything besides watch the sunrise."

Barbara the laughed suspiciously before dumping the bag on the ground and sliding it under her bed before sitting down.

"Luiza's still asleep." Holly commented while pointing to the pile of blankets that normally was awake well before everyone else.

"Yeah, aren't you usually asleep and she's up?" Barbara asked while grabbing her bible and looking up something to read.

"Well I went to bed early last night. Luiza stayed up and was sewing on the porch, I wonder what it was." Holly stated while Barbara just shrugged and pointed to the doll Luiza had absentmindedly slept with. It had the same hair and features as Ion and had a pin stuck in the left foot. There was no doubt what Luiza had been making.

"Let's stay on her good side." holly suggested as Barbara nodded and shut the bible before safely putting it on the end of her bed.

"Well today is going to be a good day." Barbara grinned, "I can feel I-"

**HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!**

The noise caused by the air horn was so loud Luiza leapt out of bed and began shaking in terror.

"The spirits! they've come to reclaim their souls!" Luiza screamed before realizing what was going on, "Aw man, I overslept!"

"**Morning punching bags, today's challenge starts at Eight, so head on down to the showers and mess hall, and remember, you can't skip breakfast or it's a instant vote at the elimination ceremony! But no worries Ace will tell me if you skip. Ha Ha!**" Chris explained before the PA system screeched and went silent.

"I hate him." Luiza muttered before stuffing the Ion doll in a bag which Holly and Barbara noted had dolls of Jarvis, Chris, Sensan, Wilbur, Themselves, and Joe.

"Not going to comment." Holly muttered while shaking her head trying to forget what she'd seen.

"Well I'm off to the showers." Luiza yawned, "I need to wake up and get ready for today, can't have our team losing and falling further behind can we?"

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Luiza:** ugh, I'm usually so good at mornings, but last night I was so mad I made voodoo dolls of my entire team just in case they pissed me off. I'm just hoping Jarvis didn't get kicked off or that doll will be for not.

**Holly:** Barbara sure has been acting suspicious this morning, it's like she's trying to hide a dark secret that she's embarrassed of.

**Barbara:** hope my teammates don't find out about my collection, I don't need to be ridiculed. It's weird for someone like me to have a collection like that... Really weird.

* * *

"WHERE THE **** IS IT?!" Ion demanded as he shook Wilbur.

"I'm telling you! I don't know!" Wilbur screamed, "I didn't take it!"

"Would you change your mind if I did this?!" Ion demanded letting Wilbur fall back into the chair and grabbing the lamp he'd been using as an interrogation light and flicking it on and off.

"Stop it! I'm begging you!" Wilbur cried, "That's really annoying!"

"Ion!' Sensan barked, "Calm down man, we get your mad but Wilbur isn't the type to steal things."

"well you're not the type which leaves this idiot." Ion replied, "Unless I can't trust you."

"Dude, you can trust me." Sensan replied grabbing the lamp from Ion and putting it down, "Now let's gather evidence and find out who-"

"it was Barbara." Ion growled punching his open fist, "She took the guitar because she knew I'd do this and turn Wilbur against me!"

"Let's not jump to conclusions." Sensan replied blocking the door and preventing Ion from punching Barbara right then and there, "Remember our talk?

"Actually that makes a lot of sense." Wilbur stated making both boys turn, "I mean Barbara could get you eliminated by making you rage like this."

"I knew there was a strategist in there!" Ion grinned, "Let's go skin us a catholic!"

"Dude, stop, skinning Barbara alive isn't going to get you anywhere but jail." Sensan replied.

"You're right, but the skinning alive was just a figure of speech talking about harming her." Ion explained.

"I know it's a figure of speech man, but how do we know it's not Barbara and that someone just thinks you'll frame her?" Sensan asked.

"All I'm going to do is ask if she's seen it. I won't scream, I won't even pry, heck I'll ask everyone just so I don't arouse suspicion." Ion explained, "But who else on this freaking island would do something like that?"

"Someone from another team bent on making us lose again so they can continue winning." Sensan suggested before he was roughly shoved to the side by an angry Ion who stalked out of the room muttering to himself.

The girls who were finished with their morning washing and dressing were on the floor playing a game of Uno before breakfast. They weren't really expecting Ion to open the door without knocking.

"DUDE!" Luiza exclaimed, "What are you doing, we could've been getting dressed!"

"But you weren't." Ion replied sarcastically, "So lucky me."

"What do you need anyway?" Barbara asked, "It must be important if you're refraining from knocking."

Ion just shot her a glare and looked around the room.

"My guitar's missing." Ion stated pursing his lips and throwing his arms up.

"What?!" Luiza demanded angrily, "You mean someone swiped your most valuable possession?'

"Yep." Ion nodded.

"For starters I didn't take it, because I know that's likely one of your leads." Barbara stated while putting down a green five over Holly's blue one, "Why would I need a guitar anyway? Plus stealing goes against the ten commandments."

Luiza gave Ion the look of 'She has a point.' and he sighed.

"All I want to know is if any of you have seen it." Ion explained while staring directly at Barbara so she got the hint.

"Last I saw it, you were wearing it after the challenge." Barbara explained with a shrug, "I didn't take it, Holly didn't, and Luiza didn't, that leaves only one option."

"And what's that?" Ion asked while crossing his arms.

"Someone from another team." Luiza piped up.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ion:** I know it was Barbara, Who else here would want to spite me, but I'll play along and later I'm going in and searching through that suspiciously large bag under her bed. She has something more than her drawing book in there, I know that.

**Barbara:** All I have in that bag is my drawing book, I could see Ion eying it up. But as long as Luiza and Sensan are here he won't go rooting through anything.

**Sensan:** We should take a practical approach and ask if anyone's seen it at breakfast. That seems like the logical route to take.

* * *

**Beach**

* * *

"You skipped most of the spa treatments?!" George asked in shock.

"Well of course." Ace replied with a shrug, "I'm not into that type of stuff, Serena was all over it though."

The two campers had met at the beach earlier that morning when Ace was doing her morning run and George "Stumbled." upon her and started asking questions. The truth was he'd been watching her for some time that morning, he didn't feel ready to approach her until she was done but he had gathered the courage and they were currently throwing flat stones into the water and seeing how far they could skip them.

"Did she go overboard with stuff?" George asked as he skipped a particularly large stone that just sunk upon contact with the water.

"Yep." Ace nodded, "She looks like a wolverine with those nails, she only got them so she could make Luiza laugh and not feel left out."

"It kind of sucks that Luiza got stuck on such a bad team doesn't it?" George asked with a sigh.

"yeah, but hey, better her than me." Ace shrugged, "I'm not only on a good team but I'm one of the reasons it's a good team."

"I guess..." George trailed and silence fell upon the duo.

"Joe and Serena are going out." Ace stated to break the silence.

"How was that?" George asked curiously.

"It was adorable, he's such a gentlemen." Ace grinned remembering the night before, "Who knew?"

"Really?" George asked.

"Oh yeah, he was kind to her, he did everything right, Serena seemed a little awkward and when he asked her out again at the end we all held our breath until she said yes." Ace smiled as she threw another rock.

"It sounds to me like Serena was feeling a little awkward." George explained.

"Pssh, everything's awkward at first. Joe can be a douche a lot of the time but he sure knows how to treat a lady." Ace grinned as she scraped in the sand for another rock.

"You do know that guys like him are just trying to play girls.' George explained, "Happens all the time at my school, they're such a sweetheart and the next thing you know they've dumped the girl and all she does is ask where she went wrong while he's trying to make a move on the next girl!"

"Wow, sounds like you've been paying way too much attention o bad relationships." Ace laughed, "Some guys are just better as couples than as single people."

"I guess..." George trailed, "I'm just worried Joe will pull something."

"As if, the dude is totally in love with her." Ace grinned, "He was yammering about it the day before, I just hope him and Serena are compatible."

"Yeah, I hope we're compatible." George grinned.

"What?" Ace asked.

"I said I hope they're compatible." George covered up quickly. Ace seemed to buy it and chucked another rock into the water where it skipped really far out of reach.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**George:** is there a delete button for crushes? Because this is ridiculous, she's way older than me and we have nothing in common! Why did my brain choose her?

**Ace:** George needs to get a little confidence, maybe spending time with him will ease up his problem with talking to girls. I could be the one to break his awkward streak!

* * *

**Forest**

* * *

Luiza was leaning against a stump while scrawling something on a paper that looked suspiciously like witchcraft when Serena walked up behind her and dangled her very long and sharp fingernails in Luiza's face.

"WHOA!" Luiza exclaimed slapping the hands away and sitting up, "What's with those nails? You look like a wolverine!"

"I know!" Serena grinned, "My new pal Joe is one amazing fellow."

"You were on a date." Luiza stated, "He isn't your pal anymore."

"Yeah he is, it was platonic." Serena replied.

"Not how he'll see it, just watch, he's probably in love with you." Luiza explained while packing up her notes and whatnot into the bag with a skull on it and slinging it over her shoulder so it fell near her waist.

"yeah right, I'm not that lovable." Serena laughed, "He even asked me out again."

"He's in love with you!" Luiza exclaimed.

"No he is not." Serena argued motioning with her hands in the process.

Luiza just trailed into laughter as the two began heading to the mess hall.

"How was your team after the challenge?" Serena asked in order to shatter the silence like glass.

"Actually pretty good until this morning." Luiza replied with a shrug.

"What happened?" Serena askd as she skirted around a tree stump.

"Someone stole Ion's guitar." Luiza replied in deadpan.

"He thinks it's Barbara doesn't he?" Serena asked while Luiza nodded not looking happy about it at all.

"Of course he does." Luiza replied with a sigh, "My team wouldn't get along for anything. Even if there are a million dollars on the line."

"Yeah, you kind of got the short end of the stick, but look on the bright side you're still tied with team Bush." Serena responded with a grin. Luiza stopped dead and sighed.

"Serena what was a major problem for Team Bush yesterday?" Luiza demanded looking at her friend with prying eyes.

"I don't know..." Serena replied awkwardly.

"If it wasn't for Jarvis they could've stayed a little stronger, who do you think they voted out Serena? It was probably Jarvis which means they currently have no major problems minus minor feuds between campers. That leaves my team to become Team victory Two point O." Luiza explained while she hit her hand into her palm.

"It isn't that bad, there could be a merge coming up." Serena explained with a shrug, "Maybe you'll get lucky."

"Or maybe Chris will let us plow into the ground." Luiza sighed while hanging her head and sitting down, "All that time waiting to come on the show and it could end just because my team sucks! GRRR!"

"Luiza, you're going to win that challenge, you're going to make the merge, and you will make it far into this game!" Serena exclaimed, "So use your team's strengths and bypass their weaknesses."

"I just wish your team would lose for once so that the problems surface and the game becomes more fair." Luiza explained with a sigh as Serena helped her up, "There are bound to be problems and players that should be eliminated."

"Yeah, we need to lose once so Winston can head home. that little Jerk has been nothing but trouble since he arrived." Serena commented.

"Yeah, I don't really see any logic behind his standpoint at all." Luiza commented, "All he does is take Homophobic statements and turn them around so they target Straight people."

"he's tolerable most of the time." Serena shrugged, "Besides that everyone's pretty cool."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Serena:** Well it's over... or at least I thought it was, he asked me out again and I know he's in love with me! I'm just in denial! I like Joe, don't get me wrong but he's not the type of guy I wanted to date, but he's so committed. Ugh! What am I supposed to do?!

**Luiza:** I don't know, did I picture myself becoming friends with Serena at the start? no, that's my final answer. Little did I know that we can actually get along when we literally have nothing in common at all.

* * *

**Team Juggernaut Cabin**

* * *

Raelynn had her head thrust down on the railing of the porch as she slept light while basically standing, she'd gained the ability to fall asleep anywhere from years of practice. Every second counted because she had not had a very good night in terms of sleeping. Of course how she didn't fall off was always a mystery to her team but some took her sleepiness as an advantage.

Donald at this moment crept past her and into the cabin. The place had been deserted since Chris' wakeup call but that didn't stop Donald from being cautious.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** As much as I hated to do it, I needed someone to put on the bottom, So far every challenge has granted a new person a sense of value to the team. Raelynn, Ace, and who know who'll be added today. I just need a way to turn the majority of the team against someone, and I knew the perfect note to strum in order to achieve that.

* * *

Donald slid open Serena's drawer and with a look of disgust her grabbed a bra and stuffed it in Lawrence's bag, hiding it under stuff so that it would only be found by Lawrence himself.

"I hate this." Donald muttered as he stood up, "But it has to be done."

"What has to be done?' A voice asked making Donald freeze and he turned to see Raelynn looking at him before yawning loudly.

"uh..." Donald trailed looking left and right nervously.

"Dude, it's fine to be plotting but do it in your head." Raelynn ordered while walking to her bed, she was clearly oblivious to the events that had just transpired in the cabin.

"Oh, yeah... Who do you think should go?" Donald asked.

"Well I'd say someone who isn't very nice or has a mean side to them, so Maybe Joe or maybe Lydia due to her distracted lifestyle." Raelynn shrugged as she rooted in her bag and pulled out a comb straightening her hair that had gotten very messed up due to her hoodie. Once she was sure it was dry and straightened the hoodie went back up and Goggles were put back in place.

"Okay." Donald nodded before he noticed her eyes droop and the girl fell asleep while standing again while mid conversation, "Wow, someone got way less sleep than usual."

Donald crept out of the room and climbed down the ladder. The moment he left Raelynn lifted her head, dashed to Lawrence's bag and pulled the bra out before putting it back in the drawer.

"The good thing about not being able to sleep is that I can easily keep an eye on you Donald." Raelynn muttered before following his footsteps out of the cabin and heading to breakfast.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Raelynn:** Telling everyone will only make me a target, right now the best I can do to get that idiot out is to undo all he does and make the game proceed naturally. With his elimination coming up before Ace's.

**Donald:** God am I lucky. Raelynn is one person I was afraid of seeing me pull that off but she sleeps so much you can slide anything under her nose. But to be on the safe side, I'm going to have to eliminate her as soon as the team deems it fit.

* * *

**Mess Hall**

* * *

"Good morning team." Joe greeted as he took a seat between Serena and Raelynn forcing them apart so he could sit next to Serena. Raelynn scowled at him for a second before taking a bite from her apple and averting her gaze.

"Morning Joe." Serena greeted.

"So I was thinking that after the challenge we meet for another date." Joe grinned while wiggling his eyebrows in a fashion that made Raelynn point down her throat and make gagging noises.

"Sure, Luiza was saying you were going to fall in love with-" Serena started.

"I am completely enamoured by you." joe stated in almost a whisper making Ace snicker at the corniness.

"Um... this is awkward." Serena muttered moving his hand away, "It was just one date man."

"And our next one will top it in every way!' Joe grinned, "So what do you say?"

"Um..." Serena muttered looking around at the other tables and Seeing Luiza shake her head no, "I guess..."

"Serena you have made me the happiest boy alive!" Joe exclaimed before kissing her hand and making her go wide eyed.

"I thought we were just friends, pals, chums, you know... mates." Serena smiled trying to think off her head of every word that meant friend, "That's what I was indicated at least... heh heh."

"How about Soulmates." Joe whispered.

"I need to go use the confessional." Serena said through an awkward smile, "Be right back."

"I will wait for you princess." Joe replied making Serena shudder.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Serena:** Okay, last night he was such a gentleman but today he's acting really creepy, like what I expected to happen on that date. He's really freaking me out and acting like we're going to be together forever. (Serena looks left and right and the leans into the camera.) He's already making baby name lists and they're all hairstyles! He's beginning to make me feel sick, and not the good type. I want to say no and that it's over but you've seen how happy he is. I don't want to make someone depressed. I just don't want to be depressed either, but it's hard to pick who should be depressed. (Serena groans and static cuts her off.)

* * *

"What was her deal?" Donald demanded while pointing to the door she'd exited out of.

"Maybe she just can't get enough of me." joe grinned while putting his feet up, "I'm pretty much the best."

Joe forgot he was on a bench and when he leaned back he fell on the ground making his teammates laugh at him.

"Wow, you truly are the most awesome of them all." Raelynn commented with a smirk.

"Hey, I am a cool guy, what guy would get a manicure with his girlfriend and be happy about it?" joe asked, "I am and I'm awesome."

"Yeah you're Serena's friend slash little sister." Ace commented making several people snicker. Joe just hardened his gaze at her.

"Okay, anyway, I need everyone to listen." Donald interrupted capturing everyone's attention, "We've managed to go four eliminations with no loses."

"We are the power!" Lawrence exclaimed.

"Er... yeah, anyway, We all know what happens when a team wins too much don't we?" Donald asked looking around at his teammates with narrowed eyes.

"They lose don';t they." Lydia piped up, "They get really cocky, lose, and then keep winning because they've learned their lesson, then they lose again and the cycle starts all over again. Kind of like a washing machine."

"Anyway, let's just not get cocky." Donald stated, "Because who knows what problems could arise if we do?"

"Yeah, we could end up like The Warshippers... Or worse..." Ace trailed looking over at the other table.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** What can I say? I want to lose, I want this team to spiral into chaos. If you can adapt and accept change you'll thrive in chaos but if you can't well the orderly way our team is right now is basically the best for you. But I know that I can adapt and that some of the others can't, Chaos is my playing field, it's time to start playing.

**Ace:** Donald is starting to freak everyone out with all his "Don't lose" Talk. It's like if we do lose he'll get mad, I wouldn't worry though. I'm excellent at playing this game so long as there's a goal to strive for. This team will remain strong with Teamwork and order, because without it we crumble under the pressure.

**Raelynn:** Well I could've said Donald is the reason we'll lose but I'd rather not have a bulls eye on my back right now. Mr. tough is trying to make us fall apart and if he des I'll make sure he's one of the first to go down.

**Afro Joe:** Pssh, what do they know, I'm so in love with Serena I made baby name lists, Once I put on my master moves she won't be able to resist me. Not that she can't already.

* * *

**The Warshippers Table**

* * *

Crunching of cereal made the silence go from awkward to unbearable as the team ate in silence. Some would occasionally glare at one another. Ion with everyone, Luiza with Ion, Holly at Wilbur, and Barbara at Sensan and Ion. The fact that every time someone took a bite made a very loud and obnoxious crunching sound didn't help with the situation. No one was happy, they just all seemed to be in this purgatory of silence waiting for someone to make the first move. Except everyone was waiting on this so it remained awkward.

Eventually however Wilbur coughed and everyone took that as a sign to begin arguing.

"Where's my guitar?!" ion demanded glaring at Barbara.

"I don't have it." Barbara growled through gritted teeth.

"Guys-" Sensan started.

"SHUT UP!" Ion and Barbara yelled at the same time, "HEY STOP IT!"

"Ugh." Luiza groaned slamming her head on the table.

"Oh like you're any better." ion muttered crossing his arms, "Yesterday proved that you're the craziest of us all."

Luiza lifted her head and gave a look that could've killed Ion if looks could kill. Or if she had heat vision.

"Okay guys, the other teams are watching." Holly stated nervously and everyone turned to see the others and Chef watching them.

"Go on..." Duke urged from his table while rotating his hand.

The entire Warshippers team just turned away and Duke frowned at them.

"Okay, we need to stop fighting or we're going to die out there today." Sensan explained.

"I'll stop fighting when I figure out who stole my guitar!" Ion exclaimed.

"Well you're not going to be able to find it if you get eliminated now are you?" Luiza demanded.

"Pssh, who says I'm eliminated?" Ion asked before noting the majority of his team glaring at him, "Hey, I'm not the problem here, whoever the heck took my property is, they just knew I'd react like this."

"Well whoever it was happened to be smart and you just happen to be dumb enough to do exactly what they want." Holly stated crossly, "Do you have any idea how stressful you're making this for everyone?"

"I really could care less what you think Holly, I-" Ion started.

"Enough, put your feeling aside and look at the big picture." Luiza ordered, "Team Juggernaut hasn't lost once and if we keep this up they aren't going to lose which means our team has a fifty percent chance of losing if they don't screw up, So guess what no one here is helping by acting like this! If we want to stay ahead or at least keep up we need to work for the good of this team or none of us are making it to the merge or the finals."

That seemed to have struck a chord with her teammates.

"You want to be assimilated into the other teams because guess what? You're on the bottom if that happens." Luiza continued, "Fourteen at the merge is rare and it's more common to have less than ten, so wake up and smell the roses."

"She kind of has a point." Holly nodded looking at everyone nervously.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Holly:** It's so easy to flip sides with this team, they have no idea that they're just ripping one another apart while I sit pretty. However I would prefer to win and not vote anyone off for that's good for my game. However I currently have the smallest target, No one even guesses my little switch at the first ceremony, and Ion and Barbara are just tearing the team apart and everyone's using that as an excuse for them to argue. It's kind of hilarious when you think about it. I currently rule this team and can flip people on one another at the flip of a dime. However I need to move the target onto Wilbur somehow, so let Luiza play peacekeeper for now, she's useful.

**Luiza:** Okay, let's look at this in perspective, Ion and Barbara are great teammates individually, they both carry their own weight, both are smart, and both are moderately strong. However when they're together they aren't productive, hurt the team more than they help it, and do nothing constructive whatsoever. Well you can see where our problems start can't you. The real question is who gets along with everyone else the best once the other is eliminated?

**Ion:** (He's staring at his hands which are void of guitar.) I miss Susan, My hands feel so... Wrong... Ugh! I can't stand this!

**Sensan:** I am not voting Barbara or Ion out, if I can get them to resolve their issues then we may be looking at some fantastic friends or at least fantastic teammates.

* * *

**Team Bush**

* * *

"Wow, I'm glad we solved all our problems with only two eliminations." Duke snickered.

"No we haven't." Ariel replied dryly.

Katharine growled at her.

"I didn't mean you princess." Ariel replied pointing at Jay who was watching Duke's biceps. Duke covered them up like a girl who was wearing an embarrassingly small top in public did when she saw someone she knew, "We still have a few kinks to work out."

"Oh they'll work out." jay replied with a sigh, "So do you like transformers, the micheal bay movies?"

"What?" Duke asked in confusion.

"Oh I love them... Unless you hate them, because then I hate them too." Jay explained.

"Oh my god, this has gone way too far!" Duke sighed turning to Jay, "I am not interested!"

"Okay fine." Jay stated as both turned away and resumed eating, "He is so interested."

Duke sighed and began banging his head on the table.

"Then there's our unresolved conflict, Conner and George's unresolved conflict, and my personal favorite you and George!" Ariel exclaimed.

"He looks like a goblin." Katharine commented.

"You looked like a goblin last night." Ariel retorted before receiving the highest of fives from George.

"To be fair she would've looked normal but I'm so used to that makeup mask, that it was a traumatizing experience." George commented as Ariel nodded.

"Oh be quiet, at least I don't look ugly like you." Katharine sneered pointing at George's pimple covered face and desperate need for braces.

"Hey!" George protested.

"Ladies, enough." Conner stated as he looked over a paper.

"HEY!" George protested glaring at Conner.

"What do you have there anyway?" Ariel asked curiously.

"Is it a clue to the idol?" Katharine asked with a gasp.

"Has anyone found that anyway?" Ariel asked curiously as Serena walked past.

"Nope." Serena replied in deadpan as she passed.

"No, it's a paper filled with just random words, it was left here by someone." Conner explained holding the paper out so everyone could see, "Being responsible for someone getting injured-"

"That is like my worst fear." Jay groaned, "I would be so sad if that happened."

"-Being beaten by a smaller person at sports." Conner continued.

"Guilty." Duke grinned putting his hand up, "Wonder why it was so accurate..."

"George are you afraid of snakes or Spiders?" Conner asked with worry.

"Snakes, and you'd better not be plotting to put one in my bed!" George exclaimed.

"This paper contains all our fears." Conner exclaimed in horror.

"OOH! It's on a paper! What's the worst that could happen?" Katharine asked with a roll of her eyes.

"CHALLENGE TIME!" Chris yelled bursting into the Mess Hall.

"Me and my big mouth." Katharine groaned putting her head in her hands.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Conner:** This is going to suck, we are two players down and if we fall further behind there's no telling who will go next!

**Katharine:** I hate fear, I don't want to be seen without makeup! That's just crazy! UGH!

**George:** What can I say, this will not end well.

* * *

"Who's excited for today's epic challenge, a favorite from season one!' Chris grinned reaching into a hat and grinning, "Today you'll be facing your fears."

"Sounds easy enough." Duke grinned cracking his knuckles.

"Correction, it will be very difficult." Chris grinned, "And in order to keep it even and fair to you all, since you all look like you could faint at the drop of a hat. You'll be facing each other's fears!"

"... What?" Conner asked.

"What's better than making Duke who's afraid of losing to smaller people face Raelynn's fear of being covered in someone else's blood?" Chris asked while several people looked at Raelynn with worry, "The rules are simple-"

Chef suddenly unveiled a wheel with all remaining Twenty campers pictures on it, There was an Arrow that would stop at one picture and could be spun multiple times.

"-You spin the wheel, when it lands on a picture we take the picture down and remove a peg making one of the fears adjacent gain more space, We'll tell you what it is and you can either take that fear or face your own. If your fear has already been faced you're out of luck and don't get a point for your team." Chris explained while Katharine and Barbara looked shocked, "And you're going to want to win today because the winner today gets the ability to swap cabins with another team or in team Bush's case, prevent another team from taking theirs."

"We are winning today." Conner growled crumbing the paper in his hand up and throwing it behind him.

"That's the spirit!" Chris grinned, "Now first up is... JOE!"

Joe blinked nervously as Chef dragged him to the front of the room where the wheel stood.

"Spin away my friend!" Chris grinned as Joe did indeed spin the wheel, around and around it went and it eventually halted at Lydia.

Chris picked up the picture and Chef pulled off a peg increasing the size of Serena's area.

"Lydia fears thunder." Chris explained, "So in order to simulate that we'll have you sit in a small room while artificial thunder crashes, if you last five minutes you earn your team a point!"

"Doesn't sound too bad..." Joe trailed looking left and right nervously.

"INTERNS!" Chris yelled as Two Interns entered and grabbed Joe dragging him away to the Arts and crafts center.

"Well I'm in relief." Lydia sighed, "No chance of getting my own fear."

"Yeah, that would suck." Ace nodded feeling for her.

"Since Joe can't be watched we'll draw another name." Chris announced digging into a hat and drawing a new name, "Raelynn, it's your turn... Raelynn?"

"She's fallen asleep Chris." Lawrence replied motioning to where Raelynn had her face pressed into the table and was fast asleep. Chris frowned and picked up his Air horn and blew it.

"I'M AWAKE!" Raelynn screamed before noticing everyone staring at her, "What?"

"Spin the wheel!" Chris ordered looking peeved.

Raelynn awkwardly approached it and her shoes squeaked as she pressed forward. Eventually she reached the wheel and gave it a good spin before backing away as if it was to explode in her face, however it just stopped on Luiza's picture and Chris grabbed the photo.

"You must watch a fifteen minute video featuring Anime Style characters." Chris explained.

"I love anime!" Raelynn exclaimed before Chris pulled out the DVD.

"AHHHH!" Luiza screamed pointing at the massive dinner plate sized globes the characters on the front had for eyes.

"As an added challenge, you cannot fall asleep during this." Chris explained looking at Raelynn suspiciously.

"They're so cute." Jay cooed while Ariel shuddered at the lifeless eyes that seemed to stare right through her as Raelynn was led away to a secluded spot to watch the short movie.

"Can whoever is next land on a good one please?" Chris asked, "Like the blood or the Dark or something cool like that?"

"Just pick a name." Donald ordered and Chris frowned and stuck his hand in the hat again to pull out the next name.

"Holly, you're next." Chris grunted as Holly scotched her chair back and ran to the front.

"Okay, here goes..." Holly trailed spinning the wheel and looking hopefully at it as it spun past her fellow cabin mates over and over and finally came to a stop on Ariel.

"Ariel's fear is... Spiders." Chris stated hauntingly.

"Like small spiders?" Holly asked nervously.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Holly:** Okay, the show may be sadistic but it's on a budget so come on! What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

Chris grinned as Chef removed the massive tarantula from the tank with a gloved hand. It scurried up with little prompting and Chef carried the large hairy bug to Holly who noticeably paled at the sight of it. The giant hairy spider just stared at her with its black eyes and moved its fangs.

"in order to get a point for your team you must hold this tarantula with your bare hands for thirty seconds." Chris explained, "However you can back out now and face your own fear."

"Nope, I'm going to try this." Holly replied not even wanting to think about zombies period.

"But its a giant bug that eats insects larger than your fingers every day!" Ariel mumbled from her hiding place behind Conner and Duke.

Holly made a noise that sounded halfway between a cry for help and a nervous groan.

"Are you sure?" Chris asked and Holly nodded knowing she could just hurl the bug away at any second if anything proved too difficult.

Chris nodded to Chef and he extended Holly's hand and let the tarantula climb onto her. Holly whimpered nervously and tensed up but the spider just stayed there and didn't do anything so Holly lifted it up and began examining it closely looking for any signs of danger. The time whittled down quickly until a bell chimed and Holly's team began cheering at her bravery.

"Well that was unexpected but Holly gains a point for her team." Chris announced and The Warshippers all high fived one another.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Holly:** (She still has the spider.) Mom I know what I want for my birthday now! One of these darlings! Ariel told me they can be kept as pets and her cousin is the reason why she fears spiders. BUt come on he's adorable!

* * *

"Okay troop! Let's pick a new-" Chris started before Joe burst into the Mess Hall panting.

"JOE!" Donald yelled, "You cost us a point!"

"YOU!" Joe exclaimed pointing at Chris, "Are pure evil! That was not natural at all, I have a blazing headache and I can't stop my ears from ringing!"

"You still lost and now your team hates you." Chris grinned before pointing to Joe's bench and making the boy scowl, "Anyway our next victim is Ion!"

Ion muttered something and stood up before stalking over to the wheel and giving it a good spin, it spun round for one whole rotation before stopping at his own photo.

"WHAT?!" Ion demanded in horror.

"Oh this is hilarious." Chris smirked, "Your challenge is to last two minutes in a shroud of fog."

"F-Fog..." Ion stammered while Duke burst into laughter at the ridiculous fear.

"Yes." chris nodded before the doors all shut and a hissing sound began, "Just say uncle when you give up or wait until the buzzer sounds."

"O-Okay..." Ion trailed nervously as the air began to thicken and fog poured into the room. Calling Ion's face one of a scared rabbit would be an understatement, it only got more worried as the fog thickened.

"You can do it Ion!' Luiza exclaimed helpfully.

"Wow, this fog sure is getting thick." Conner exclaimed in a display of overacting as Ion began to not be able to see anyone.

"TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!" Ion wailed and Chris obeyed and the doors were open. The stressed look on the boy's face became apparent and his team sighed now only able to have a high score of five.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ion:** (He's in an egg shell position sucking his thumb while looking left and right wildly.)

* * *

Donald walked to the front after having his name called and stopped next to the wheel.

"No fair, our team hasn't even gone once yet!" Conner exclaimed, "And they're getting all the easy ones."

"It's completely random and I have no control over what the outcome is." Chris explained like he was reading it off a cue card.

"Whatever." Conner growled crossing his arms angrily.

Donald gave the wheel a hard spin and it rotated clockwise three times before coming to a halt on Sensan's name. Chris removed the photo and cleared his throat.

"Sensan fears eagles so you must hold an eagle we got from a local zoo. However they are endangered and if you damage it in any way, shape, or form, our show is facing lawsuits." Chris explained as an inter entered with an eagle perched on a glove normally worn by falcon trainers, but still it was a large bird and the glove performed its job pretty good. Sensan ducked his head upon seeing this and Donald was fitted with a glove.

"Ready?" The intern asked and Donald nodded before being handed the bird.

"It's heavier than I thought." Donald commented as he held it at a safe distance. Several people on his team clapped and the Intern took the bird back.

"Congratulations Donald, your team is now Tied with The Warshippers for first, "Now our next victim is Jay!"

"Don't mess this up." Duke ordered, "We need to keep that cabin!"

"I won't." Jay stated with a nod walking to the front and spinning the wheel, after half a rotation it came to a halt on Ace, "Uh-Oh, Ace is pretty hard-core."

"For your challenge, you must hug... This Gargoyle." Chris explained as Chef wheeled a monsterous creature into the room, it was made out of stone and had devilish features and a very creepy look to it. You'd expect to see something like this on an old church but here it was staring blankly at everyone.

"I do not blame you." Lawrence atted while shaking his head, "Ace, your fear is rational."

"They creep me out." Ace explained.

"Will you take the fear or face your own?" Chris asked and after much thought Jay walked forward and hugged the montorous statue.

"Okay then, all three teams are tied at one and Raelynn has about three minutes left in her movie, let's keep this thing moving!" Chris announced with a grin.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Jay:** That wasn't too difficult, Sure it was creepy and scaly but so are dragons and they're awesome. But I can see why someone would despise the things and I give Ace credit for not fleeing like a little girl.

**Ace:** My Grandma took me to Spain once and I had so much fun, but then we visited an old church and there were hundreds of thise things just staring down at me. They're meant to be ugly and represent sin and they just... UGH!

* * *

"Conner, you're up!" Chris announced as Conner pushed his seat back and walked up to the wheel giving it a careless spin. The pictures turned into a blur of colour for several seconds before slowing down again and landed on an extended space belonging to Raelynn. Chris picked up the picture and paled a little at what was written.

"What is it?" Conner asked his eyebrows going up and a growing nervousness inside him welling up.

"Raelynn's worst fear is being covered in blood." Chris explained lowering the card. Katharine and Lydia looked sick at the prospect and even Conner was showcasing legitamate fear.

"Uh..." Conner trailed as his team eyed him up nervously, Sure they wanted a point but no one wanted to be covered in blood.

"You can either get covered in blood, or you can put the card back and take your own fear which is Apes, and you get to hug one." Chris explained as Conner's eyes widened in shock, "Choose wisely."

"Take blood." Luiza called.

"No way, the ape is way less gross." Winston argued, "Although its primative mannerisms of liking the other gender are-"

"SHUT UP!" His team ordered angrily.

"I'll take my own fear." Conner replied while poking his index fingers together.

"Good choice." Ace nodded, "No one wants to be coated in blood."

An intern led a very large Ape in. The thing was bigger than Duke and he was the biggest guy there. It sniffed and made a noise showing disgust at the smell of Chef's cooking which was still littered on the tables.

"Approach her cautiously and show her you mean no harm." Chris explained, "She is used to humans and won't act viciously unless provoked."

"H-Hi-" Conner started walking up to the massive ape, "I'm- MGGGH!"

Conner had been squeezed into a hug so quickly he had the breath driven from him.

"YEAH!" His team cheered as a ding sounded and the evidence Conner had scored another point for them was soliidified by a ding and a two appearing next to their team name. The ape let go and was led away as Conner fell over and groaned.

"Can't feel ribs.' Conner groaned before making a crying sound.

"Our next victim is Wilbur." Chris explained and Wilbur isntantly made a whimpering noise while Chris stepped over Conner, "You'll be facing Joe's fear of going... BALD!"

"AHHHH!" WWilbur screamed.

"Dude, your hair is so short it won't make much of a differance." Chris explained, "It's eiither this or the dark, Chef will do the honors of making your hair... what, a little thiner?"

Wilbur was led to a chair and sat there whimpering and Chef walked out, turned on an electric razor and began cutting a small portion of hair when Wilbur screamed and dove under his team's table where Ion and Barbara began kicking him in anger.

"STOP IT!" Wilbur whined.

"You're afraid of getting your hair cut?!" Luiza demanded angrily, "SERIOUSLY!"

"To be fair I'm afraid of everything." Wilbur replied but Luiza just glared at him.

"Too bad, no point for your team." Chris laughed as Chef put away the supplied, seconds later Raelynn walked in and handed the DVD to Chris adding insult to injury for the Warshippers, "Team Juggernaut is back on the boards!"

Donald high fived Raelynn who sat down and her head thudded on the table and she began to breathe lightly fast asleep in no time.

"Okay then." Chris shrugged.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Raelynn:** It wasn't that hard to do, I love anime and my mom and me have some DVD's and a player to use, if I win, we're moving somewhere nicer and maybe she can conclude her schooling and get a better job. Then I'll get the medication I need and then spend the rest on Movies and stuff! Life will be good after this... And all applicable taxes.

**Wilbur:** I can't control the fact that I well up with fear and almost anything (A fly lands on hims and he screams and brushes it off.) DON"T TOUCH ME!

**Ion:** Wilbur is really starting to annoy me. Okay so what if I wasnt able to face my fear, it was MY fear! Wilbur had to get his head shave and somehow screwed that up. Which is both good and bad, I'm not throwing this challenge, I need more time to get myself out of this rut, and Wilbur is not helping me with that! However guess who the target is on now.

* * *

Chris pulled a paper from the hat and pointed at Winston who Grinned cockily and stood up approaching the wheel with an air of excitement. He spun it and it moved three pegs to the left and came to a halt on Donald's picture.

"You must spend five minutes in a confined space and face Donald's claustrophobia." Chris explained, "Or you can take part in the Homophobic rally we have set up for your own challenge."

"Pssh, no problem." Winston shrugged before being led away by Chef and shoved into the nearest broom cupboard whic had so little space his body was shifted into a video game puzzle block shape and all he had to do to give up was open the door. The door was shut and everyone sighed in relief.

"okay our next contendor is Serena." Chris announced as he read the slip of paper, "Come up her and spin the wheel!"

Serena looked at the wheel and noted that a fifth of it belonged to one space, Jay's. But the rest was divided pretty awkwardly. Serena spun the wheel and it came to a halt at Ace but moved over to the left by one and made her challenge be jay's.

"Oh please don't be disgusting." Serena begged crossing her fingers.

"Jay's fear is being responsable for another person's injury, this intern will help us." Chris grinned as Chef grabbed an intern and locked him onto the wheel. Serena was left staring at him in shock while the intern began screamed.

"Here you go." Chef stated handing Serena a Dodge ball.\

"You must hit this intern Five times with varying objects." Chris explained motioning to a lawn dart, A rabid weasel, A medicine ball, and a throwing knife, "Using all five provided weapons."

"No!" Serena yelled thrusting the ball back into Chef's hands, "I can't torture someone!"

"Aw." Chef groaned and the Intern looked upset before he was released and fixed his shirt revealing he was wearing protective gear under his shirt and pants.

"It's okay." Lydia comforted as Serena sat down looking upset.

"Our next challenger is... George!' Chris exclaimed and George stood and marched to the front taking a deep breath but silently hoping the new large area that belonged to Raelynn's sadistic blood challenge was not what he landed on.

"Here goes." George exhaled before spinning the wheel until it clicked to a halt on the photo of Barbara, "Come on! What is it! I'm ready to prove my worth!"

"You must watch this claymation movie." Chris explained while Barbara's pupils dilated and she lowered her head so she wouldnt be seen.

"Easy." George smirked.

Chris held out a VHS tape that was so old it was black and white and the front had an image of a very creepy Claymation Giant.

"AHHHH!" George screamed flinching backwards.

"Chef selected an eight minute fight sequence you must sit through in order to gain a point." Chris explained as Chef pushed him into the kitchen where a screen was set up.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**George:** This shouldn't be too hard... I hope.

**Serena:** Chris is a sadistic monster! I would never knowingly hurt someone, No way, no how! It's just wrong by every mean of the word. UGH!

* * *

"Duke, our next victim." Chris smiled as Duke stood next to the wheel and looked about impatiently, "We're over half done and none of these have been really gross... Well except..."

Everyone looked at Raelynn's picture and everyone knew that only Lawrence, Duke, and Katharine could avoid it by doing their own fears.

"You know this game defeats the purpose of the original challenge." Luiza pointed out.

"Yeah but the network doesn't like it when we repeat ourselves too often." Chris replied with a shrug, "We're almost done, keep your thoughts to yourself."

Luiza crossed her arms and frowned as Duke spun the wheel which rotated into a blur before coming to a clicking halt on Raelynn's picture.

"Wanna get covered in blood?" Chris asked with a smirk.

"Nope, I'll do my own fear thank you very much." Duke replied while crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"Okay then." Chris shrugged as a very small man entered the room, "Meet professional Canadian wrestler Tiny Typhoon."

"Why do they call him that?" Duke asked before the guy grabbed him and flung him to the ground pressing Duke's face into it and holding his arm behind his back, Duke yelped in pain and growled.

"Just swallow your pride and admit defeat." Chris ordered.

"NEVER!" Duke yelled and tried to get up but the small guy bashed him back down. Duke jumped up and the guy clung to his back and held him in a chokehold while Duke tried to throw him off. Duke roared angrily and snatched him by the leg before hurling him at the wall where he landed gracefully and came to a halt next to Chris.

"Wow, you lose." Chris laughed, "That was as quick as I expected it to be."

"But I won." Duke complained.

"True, but your challenge was to admit defeat, not to win." Chris replied with a smirk, "You knew that too."

"URGHHH!' Duke yelled clutching his face and looking peeved.

"Smooth move Duke." Katharine commented.

"Bite me." Duke ordered with a sneer as he sat down.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" A muffled scream yelled from the broom closet and Winston came tumbling out red in the face and panting, "I am never doing that again!"

"That sucks, because you were ten seconds off finishing." Chris explained making Winston freeze up while his team glared at him, "I thought you wanted the nice cabin man!"

"I hate you so much!" Winston muttered, "You heterosexual animal!"

Winston sat angrily and Chris dug into his hat again and pulled out a crumpled slip of paper.

"Lydia, get your distracted butt up here and spin the wheel." Chris explained.

"Did you know wheels were first used by the-" Lydia started.

"Don't care _Harold_." Chris replied and Lydia marched to the front and moved a strand of her blonde hair out of her eye and gave the wheel a massive spin and she sgtood back and watched the colours merge.

"This is so cool!' Lydia smiled her eyes glazing over in a daydream about the swirling vortex before her.

"And you get Serena's fear." Chris announced, "Which is ugly Christmas sweaters, the itchy variety... Lydia? Earth to Lydia!"

Chris frowned and snapped his fingers destroying la-la land and making Lydia blink and look around.

"You must wear this for the rest of the challenge." Chris announced handing her a very ugly and tacky sweater that smelled of dead animals and looked exceptionally itchy and had several tags on the inside of the collar.

"Fine." Lydia sighed taking the sweater and walking to the confessional to change into it.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Lydia:** I feels like a thousand needles brushing up against my back (Lydia shudders and adjusts the collar that looks way too tight for her despite the large sweater and her thin frame.)

* * *

Chris dove his hand into the hat, read the paper and looked up with a smile, "Katharine guess who gets to go now?! YOU!"

"Whatever Chris, you aren't funny." Katharine replied with a roll of her eyes as she walked to the front and gave the wheel a slight spin, it rotated once and ended up left of where it started.

"NO!" Katharine screamed seeing Raelynn's picture.

"You still have the option to take your own challenge and make someone else do it, which is go without makeup in public, AKA in this room with all the cameras." Chris explained making Katharine look shocked, "I'd say you have a tough choice ahead of you but we all know you aren't going to do either one."

"What makes you say that?" Katharine demanded, "I can't let Ariel stick me up, but I'm not getting covered in blood either."

"Okay then, it's your funeral, also you can't hide your face... MAKEUP!" Chris yelled and two interns ran in and held Katharine while they wiped off mascara, Eye shadow, foundation, fake tanner, blush, and whatever else they could get their hands on, also known as a disgusting amount of makeup that didn't look as pretty coming off as it did on Katharine.

"STOP!" Katharine screamed as the interns backed away, "I didn't say I accepted!"

"It's already off Katharine, You have to last, do you want someone to take our cabin?" Ariel asked making Katharine stiffen and sigh taking her seat, a ding sounded and her team's score went up to three.

"Our next contestant is Ace!" Chris exclaimed and Ace stood up and spun the wheel, it went around and around and eventually halted on Holly's picture, "Zombies."

"A movie, The Walking Dead, Gravity Falls? What version?" Ace asked curiously.

"This one!' Chris grinned as the door burst open and a zombie made a gurgling noise and began to stumble towards Ace. Holly screamed extremely loud and Raelynn looked like she about to puke but Ace just gave a battle cry and tried to jump forward but Chris grabbed her arm.

"What?" Ace demanded.

"You must let this actor, or maybe he is a zombie and you'll become one too, bite you." Chris explained.

Ace sighed and held out her arm, the 'Zombie' Bit her arm and after a ding sounded she kicked it in the crotch making the actor groan and fall to the floor.

"That was too good." Chris smiled sadistically as he threw Holly's picture behind him.

"Yeah, it was a riot." Donald replied sarcastically.

"Our next victim is Barbara!" Chris announced.

"Finally." Sensan sighed, "We all went at the start and haven't gone since."

Barbara walked to the wheel and gave it a rough spin, it whirled around for a few seconds before stopping on Lawrence.

"Lawrence fears... Murderers." Chris explained as an intern wheeled in a guy who looked like a criminal and was tied to a manual lift. He growled at Barbara and narrowed his eyes, "This is Jimmy Kim Farhampton, he was arrested for multiple homicides, Several hit and runs, and the deaths of seven people. To get this point, you must untie him and allow him to escape."

"WHAT?!" Barbara demanded, "No way am I doing that! He could kill everyone in this room, I forfeit my point just to keep Canada safe from this maniac."

"You guys are lame." Chris commented as an Intern untied the guy, "Get lost Nathan!"

"I'll get back to work!' he grinned revealing he was an intern.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Barbara:** How was I supposed to know the psycho wasnt a real psycho?! Chris is such a maniac! ARRGH!

* * *

Chris pulled out a slip of paper and grinned at Luiza who groaned in response.

"No use delaying it." Sensan stated.

"I know." luiza sighed, "I just wish I was able to-"

"LET'S GO!" Chris ordered interupting her and making her scowl at him, She marched to the front and spun the wheel which was dividing into four even areas, Wilbur, Raelynn, Winston, and George. Everyone knew the horror of Raelynn's fear but who knew what the other three held.

The wheel clicked to a stop on Winston and Chris grabbed the card.

"Homophobic rallies." Chris read.

"How do you even face that?" Luiza demanded.

"You must not say anything for forty seconds." Chris explained handing her a sign that read: _God loves gays._

"What am I to-" Luiza started before the door opened and several people waked in with signs against gays, the moment they spotted Luiza their stares hardened and the circled her.

"What do we have here?" One of them asked.

"I will rip out your throat." Luiza growled before a buzzer sounded.

"And you lose!' Chris smiled, "That was wy too quick."

Luiza chucked the sign to the floor and punched one of the guys in the face before Chef pushed them all out the door.

"Who's left?" Serena asked while scratching herself very often.

"Lawrence, Ariel, and Sensan." Chris replied shaking the hat and drawing a new name, "Sensan, you may now spin the wheel of fear and mistrust."

"Do I have to?" Sensan asked with a sigh.

"Yes, and being team leader I assume you'll take the initiative and show some leadership skills." Chris pointed out.

Sensan walked to the front and spun the wheel, it came to a halt on George.

"George fears snakes, so in order to get a point you must pick up this snake." Chris explained as Chef wheeled in a snake in a tank with a moderately sized snake in it.

"Pssh, easy, I own a snake." Sensan shrugged walking to gthe tank and lifting out the snake with trained ease.

"Well thats a point for your team." Chris smiled before noticing something at team Juggernaut's table, "GREAT JUMPING BEANS!"

"What?" Lydia asked before noticing the red rash forming under the sweater. She screamed and hurled it off revealing red rash all over her skin, "AHHH!"

"CHEF WE NEED OINTMENT!" Chris yowled and Lydia was helped up by Chef while she scratched her rash excessively while making whimpering sounds. When she had left Chris looked at her team, "Unfortunately she took off the sweater and you guys lose that potential point."

Chris then looked at The Warshippers and they all cringed at his gaze.

"I'll be seeing you guys at the elimination ceremony... Again. But now we have a tie breaker to solve." Chris smiled plucking Wilbur's picture off the board and tearing it in half, "Someone's getting doused in blood, because that is way better than sitting in the dark for an hour. Lawrence, Ariel, I have before me a bucket of blood that has been tested and will not cause any harm or spread any disease, first one to come up her and dump it on their head wins the challenge for their team."

Lawrence stiffened and his hands gripped the table so tightly splinters went into his hands.

"No way is anyone doing that." Conner gagged.

"You don't have to-" Jay started but Ariel stood and began marching to the bucket.

"I didnt put up with four years of braces, glasses with such big frames they made me look liek something from the thirties, getting teased for red hair, not doing well in school up until Sr. High, Give birth, and somehow hold my life together and set up my future all the while dealing with a crying baby just to give into a dumb challenge like this on a show for a million dollars!" Ariel exclaimed before dumping the bucket over her head and gaging a little.

Team Bush burst into excited cheering whil Team Juggernaut shrugged at their position, it wasnt going to hurt them. However Thhe Warshippers were all looking utterly depressed and mad at themselves over their performance.

"How does it feel to suck so much!" Joe taunted with a laugh.

"Not very good." Wilbur sighed letting his head hit the table.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ariel:** I think I'm kind of a hero now for doing that, my team probably won't eliminate me next time we lose because of this! I am so pumped, and I feel sticky, I need a shower... now. (Static cuts her off.)

* * *

"We'll be keeping our cabin Chris." Conner explained and Chris nodded in acceptance.

"Team Juggernaut, nothing for you, although I would suggest that someone seach for the invincibility statue for once." Chris explained.

"Yeah, can we have a clue that is in english please?" Joe asked.

"It is in engish genius." Raelynn replied in deadpan, "you've just got to solve the riddle and you're golden."

"And Warshippers, one of you has spent your last night on Total Drama Island, I will see you at sundown where your six will become five." Chris concluded before nodding and taking his leave, almost everyone filed out and Serena walked over to Luiza's table just as most of her teammates were leaving.

"Lets talk at the cabin." Holly suggested from next to Barbara, "We need to strategize."

"Well today sucked." Serena smiled thinking back to the events of the day.

"Yeah, Blood, spiders, scary anime eyes, it had it all." Luiza nodded as she watched the emptying mess hal get emptier, "And having it all in this room was convinient."

"Well I'm sick of this place." Serena muttered.

"Ditto." Luiza agreed and the two girls walked out of the mess hall with very stoney expressions.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Luiza:** Well I'm going to go stare at a wall and rethink everything... Or I would if my team hadn't lost and I had to pick someone to go home.

**Serena:** I kind of feel bad for Luiza having gone to elimination three times but on the flip side I haven't gone once... So Score!

* * *

**Forest**

* * *

Ion was sitting under a large oak fiddling with his fingers and staring at the clouds, his hands felt naked without his guitar and he was just staying as far away from his teammates to shrink the target that had grown on his back. He didnt want to be out of the running and if he had to he would simply play his cards silently while the whole thing blew over, he needed a target though, someone to blame, he needed to find someone from his team and convince them someone else was worthy of their vote. Ion looked about for several seconds until he saw Holly walking casually to the confessional.

"HOLLY!" Ion called waving his hands wildly. Holly glanced at him and realized he was calling for her. She dashed forward and came to a halt in front of Ion looking suspicious. It was clear she was still sore from his earlier accusations.

"Can I help you?" She asked blinking her eyes innocently.

"Know who I should vote for?" Ion asked casually.

"Well I was you 'd vote for whoever stole my guitar, but since we have no idea who that is I'd say Barbara." Holly explained.

"BUt she clearly isn't going home." Ion replied with a sigh.

"True... Then vote for whoever did the worst in the challenge." Holly chirped shile shooting him a smile.

"Question, do you hate me?" Ion asked curiously.

"Nope." Holly replied shaking her head, "I don't hate anyone."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Holly:** In public...

* * *

"Thanks." Ion nodded and Holly dashed off, his eyes narrowed with thought and he decided on something, "I need to search through this camp, a guitar isnt that easy to hide well."

Ion stood and brushed his pants off in case any pine needles were stuck to them and he walked confidently off towards his own cabin. The moment he left Holly peeked out from behind a large rock.

"The seeds of doubt have been planted." Holly grinned as she began workshopping her next move.

* * *

**Cabin porch**

* * *

"Well, it's nice to see most of you showed up." Sensan explained to the three people in front of him, Luiza, Barbara, and Wilbur.

"How are we supposed to strategize in front of one another?" Luiza asked holding her hands up, "That kind of defeats the purpose of strategy."

"We arent here to strategize, we're here to purge this team of the weakest link." Sensan replied, "Whoever is causing the most problems."

"The weakest link isnt always the one with the most defects." Luiza replied, "Sometimes that's the strongest link."

"Well who completed their challenge today?' barbara asked.

"Me and Holly." Sensan replied.

"There you go, we just narrowed it down to four choices." Barbara stated crossing her arms.

"B-But you're one of th-those choices." Wilbur stammered like she was going to slap him.

"Have you seen Ion's behavior lately? This morning he was so angry." Barbara explained, "I restrained myself."

"To be fair he had goood reason." Sensan argued.

"Yeah, this once, he purposefully picks fights and lets not forget him throwing challenges." Barbara explained before being distracted by Wilbur's quick motions, "Do you have to pee or something?!"

"Yes." Wilbur nodded.

"THEN GO PEE!" Barbara yelled and Wilbur dashed off as quickly as possible, "Geez that kid is annoying at times."

"Anyway i agree, Ion is a very loose cannon, sad to say it but I think we should vote him off." Luiza stated.

"Let's just look at it guys, Sure Ion and Barbara fight all the time but Wilbur is afraid of his own shadow and is a terrible performer in challenges. Barbara and Ion may still be saved if they get out of each other's faces. I say we eliminate the guy who's just distracting from our main goal of making those two get along." holly stated as she walked up on the conversation.

"You want us to eliminate Wilbur?" Sensan asked.

"Yeah." Holly replied, "Has he done anything to forward our team period?"

"No..." Luiza trailed.

"Ion is at least helpful when we have individual challenges and thats more than I can say for Wilbur." Holly explained taking a seat, "Kylee wouldn't have kept him so why are we?"

"... Good point." Sensan nodded, "Do we still not know who tampered with those votes?"

"My bet is on Tania." Holly replied dryly while her eyes shifted to a ry mud puddle near the steps that had a corner of dirty paper sticking out from it.

"I can't vote out Wilbur." Sensan stated, "He hasnt done anything wrong!"

"He hasnt done anything right either." Luiza argued, "I say we disband and think about it."

"Agreed." Sensan nodded and he turned and walked towards camp.

"I didn't know you were into strategy Holly." Barbara pointed out after he had left.

"Oh... Er... I just thought of what Kylee would do and went with that." Holly replied awkwardly.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Holly:** Wilbur knows of my false personality so he needs to go, that's how you play the game, play your cards before anyone else can.

**Luiza:** Ion or Wilbur? Which one is more useless and annoying?

**Wilbur:** I'm going to vote for Holly, she's very scary and I'm starting to guess whe messed with the votes on day one. It just adds up. Plus she might be gunning for me, so I have to be careful.

* * *

**Camp**

* * *

Sensan walked aimlessly through camp thinking about the upcoming elimination when Lawrence stumbled out of the bushes and started walking beside him.

"HI!" Lawrence greeted matching Sensan's pace, "Sensan is it?"

"Yes." Sensan nodded realizing this was the first time since the dock he had talked to Lawrence, "How are you?"

"Oh good, good..." Lawrence trailed falling into silence.

"You don't have to hide the fact you're rich from me." Sensan instructed making Lawrence gasp and regain his formal complexion.

"Wha- I mean, rich? What are you talking about?" Lawrence asked while grinning suspiciously and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Dude, you aren't very god at hiding it." Sensan replied before dropping the subject, "Anyway was there any particular reason you came over here?"

"Not really, I just saw you walking by yourself and thought, I dunno, maybe you wanted some company." Lawrence shrugged.

"Maybe you can help by adding an outside opinion." Sensan stated, "I have a choice on who to eliminate tonight, we've decided me and Holly are safe but that leaves four choices."

"Well who don't you get along with?' Lawrence asked.

"I get along with just about everyone when they aren't causing a problem." Sensan explained.

"Who causes the most problems then?" Lawrence asked, "Vote for them."

"Barbara and Ion." Sensan replied with a sigh, "But I promised Ion I wouldn't vote for him."

"Then vote Barbara." Lawrence replied.

"It isn't that easy." Sensan replied,

"Yes it is." Lawrence argued.

"You don't know the weight that this vote carries, you don't realize how scary it is to know you could go next." Sensan shouted.

"Okay man, whatever, the final choice is your though." Lawrence replied backing away slightly and walking off leaving Sensan alone again.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Sensan:** Wilbur, Barbara, Ion, Or Luiza. Who to vote off, who to vote off... So much can change in a short amount of time so something must be brewing in order to keep us in check.

* * *

**Team Juggernaut cabin**

* * *

Raelynn was throwing a ball in the air repetitively while lying on her bed while Ace studied the riddle they had to solve to find the invincibility statue.

"It doesn't make sense." Ace sighed sitting back, "Where the sun and moon both shine and the river enters two, two friends leave and dark figures claw at me."

"Well when you figure out a riddle things are rarely what they seem, however in this case we can assume the spot we're looking for is near where the river is formed by two streams but that second one branches off and pools into that little pond." Raelynn explained.

"Yeah, that was one of the places I was thinking but at the same time the sun and the moon shining down on the same place..." Ace trailed.

"My guess is the dark figures are shadows and that they claw at a spot that is probably free of shadow at a specific time during both the day and night." Raelynn explained, "But it's very vague and doesn't give clues as to when this happens."

"Maybe someone should go and wait down there in the morning." Ace suggested.

"It should be either you or me." Raelynn replied, "I don't trust Donald, there's just something very sneaky about him."

"I wholeheartedly agree." Ace nodded, "I wouldn't trust the guy as far as I could throw him, Maybe you and me should form a pact."

"Cool." Raelynn nodded, "You do realize that means we vote as one unit at the next elimination ceremony though?"

"Yep." Ace nodded, "I realize the consequences, We should find someone else to add for right now, someone who could be useful..."

"Let's wait and see." Raelynn replied, "Because if we keep winning we'll be unstoppable."

"True." Ace nodded, "Let's search after the challenge tomorrow."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ace:** Who knew Raelynn was good at riddles, or that good at catching things.

**Raelynn:** I used to make stuff up while me and my mom waited for the bus, I decided to basically turn every station into an exciting riddle. So yeah, riddles are kind of my thing. What I didn't tell Ace however was that the line where two friends leave was a signal that we had to dig where the light shone down and split into two paths, so unless she has me there with her she isn't finding it.

* * *

**Bonfire Pit**

* * *

The sun had just sunk below the surface of the water leaving camp at the mercy of the bonfire and torches seeing as clouds had rolled in signalling a rainy day for their next challenge, a muddy, rainy day. Chris stood at his makeshift podium with a tray of only five marshmallows in hand. An intern held an umbrella over his head while everyone else was at the mercy of their hands if it did indeed start raining. Everyone sat awkwardly at the bonfire, knowing they were basically screwed at the next challenge. Not everyone was decided yet and this vote was bound to be quite random. Ion in particular looked worried and per the norm Wilbur was so stressed out his fingernails were almost nonexistent.

"Well Warshippers, I can safely say that three losses in five days is not a very good start and that unless Team Bush falls behind to match you guys, you're basically all going home." Chris explained, "Anybody know why you did so poorly in the challenge today?"

"Because I was distracted." Ion stated, "Someone swiped my guitar."

"Really, you do realize people will vote for you now right?" Chris asked with a small snicker, "Wilbur are you thinking you'll go home?"

"I always do." Wilbur whimpered, "All the time, I've been so stressed I've lost five pounds!"

"Er... Okay then." Chris grinned, "Luiza, who is safe tonight?"

"Holly and Sensan." Luiza replied before thunder rumbled and a light flash blinded them and it began to rain.

"Nice and symbolic." Chris grinned, "It's time to boot one of you before my shoes get ruined, Holly you're up first."

Holly stood and walked in the rain to the confessional

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Holly: **I vote for Wilbur, He knows way too much to be safe around, plus he sucks at this game and deserves to go home.

**Luiza:** I can either vote with Holly and eliminate Wilbur or I can eliminate Ion... What to do what to do.

**Ion:** (He holds up a vote for Barbara.) I have no idea if you touched my guitar or not but you still get my vote, you should've left on day one, not Kylee.

**Sensan:** (He's staring at the paper and blinking rapidly while looking undeceive.) I vote for- (Static cuts him off.)

* * *

Chris was handed a slip of paper and read it over before putting it down and looking over The Warshippers while the fire hissed and died from the rain creating spooky and extended shadows.

"If you do not have your name called and do not receive a marshmallow you must immediately walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers, and you're off your team and lose the chance at the million." Chris explained looking at all the campers, "Tonight I can say that Sensan is safe."

Sensan gave a sigh of relief and had the marshmallow thrown at him.

"... Luiza." Chris smirked throwing a second one to the girl. She caught it and grinned, "Ion."

"yes!" Ion cheered standing up and grabbing the marshmallow off the plate.

"Holly." Chris continued and Holly dashed forward and grabbed the larger of the two remaining marshmallows.

Barbara and Wilbur exchanged a nervous glance as Chris picked up the last marshmallow. Barbara looked worried while Wilbur chomped n his nails rapidly.

"One of you has spent your last night on Total Drama Island..." Chris trailed, "The final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Barbara." chris concluded tossing the marshmallow to Barbara who caught it happily. Wilbur gasped in shock and looked utterly surprised, "Looks like being too cowardly to get a haircut backfired huh?"

"Sorry buddy." Luiza apologized.

"Have fun at the Playa." Holly added but her waving made Wilbur freak out and run to the boat of losers without looking back.

Chris looked at The shrunken Warshippers for an answer and Sensan just shrugged. The boat pulled away and Wilbur looked absolutely ecstatic to be leaving, as if he was ready for whatever awaited him.

"Well Warshippers, looks like even though we all know what your biggest conflict is you still chose to keep the team strong, let's see if it turns out good or harms you in the long run." Chris explained as the team stood up, "I'd say good luck tomorrow but let's be serious. You guys suck."

"We kind of do." Barbara admitted with a sigh.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Sensan:** I chose to vote for Barbara over Ion, and then over Wilbur, I didn't like seeing him go when he did absolutely nothing wrong, but that's the game I guess, better someone weak getting blamed than me, the head of the team. We're a wreck and I have no idea what can fix it.

**Barbara:** Once again I was in the bottom two, this is really becoming a problem now isn't it? I need to step up my game in order to survive the next elimination ceremony.

**Luiza:** Well that went surprisingly smooth, now we just need to hope for a challenge that doesn't require teamwork.

* * *

**Warshipper's cabin**

* * *

Barbara dumped her bag on the step and sat down as her team filed onto the porch after her. Everyone looked gloomy and upset and their dwindling numbers was cause for a major case of depressed groaning and sad looks.

"We need to pull ourselves together.' Barbara sighed.

"How?!" Ion demanded kicking the post holding the roof over their heads and preventing them from getting even more soaked from the rain, "We're a wreck! Even if me and you try to be nice to one another we still screw up and end up scrapping, we're weak, we had Kylee kicked off the first episode! What are we doing?!"

"I don't know." Luiza sighed putting her head in her hands, "We're a wreck, Team Bush is at least getting along, we however can't do anything without fighting."

"We can't just give up." holly exclaimed, "We can still pull through! We just need to keep the problems away from the challenge, We need to put them to the side and focus on the game itself."

"It's a little hard to see us accomplishing anything." Luiza commented dryly.

"Holly's right though, let's try to win tomorrow." Sensan exclaimed.

"I've had enough sulking for one night." Ion commented as lighting flashed and thunder rumbled in the distance and he turned and entered the cabin slamming the door as he went.

"Yeah, I'm done with feeling sorry for myself too, see you guys in the morning." Luiza nodded going to her side.

"Who knows, maybe the next challenge will be custom built for us." Barbara shrugged patting Sensan on the shoulder before following Luiza into the cabin. Sensan just walked to the railing and sighed.

"It isn't your fault Sensan, maybe Barbara's right." holly shrugged.

"This team is breaking me." Sensan sighed putting his hands over his face as lightning flashed illuminating an excited grin on Holly's face, "I don't know if I can keep going and holding this team together."

"Well, let's try and win tomorrow, that's all we can do." Holly replied while backing away.

"Kylee could have kept us going." Sensan sighed and Holly looked out at the mud puddle that held the real ballets, she had t remember to hide them better once she got a chance.

"You're doing fine, "Don't change a thing, just keep moving forward and you'll be fine." Holly explained opening the door, "Try to get some sleep alright?"

"I'll try." Sensan sighed fiddling with his thumbs as Holly walked away humming to herself happy that her teammate was breaking down.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Holly:** Making Sensan break is a major accomplishment for me, if he goes down that means Luiza is in charge and I've been buddying up with Luiza and I think she considers me a vote she can count on. If we lose again I'm putting my plan in motion to either eliminate Ion or Sensan, the two other girls are controllable and dealing with them should be easy. But for now I'm going to keep laying low and take out people when the time comes, like how I caused all of the outcomes of our team's eliminations.

**Ion:** I am done, Tomorrow better turn out better or I might just have to quit! this game sucks and its not just because I'm on a team with Barbara or that we keep losing, I shouldn't have even signed up, My albums could get me by...

* * *

**Team Juggernaut cabin**

* * *

"wow she falls asleep really quickly." Ace commented as she looked down at Raelynn who had passed out and was sleeping like a rock.

"Yeah, she sure falls asleep quickly and sporadically, like my cat cheekums, he was once sleeping in the motor of my mom's car and she started it and he lost half his tail and ran into walls a lot. But he was okay until he died last year. But we got a new cat named Nacho and he has the cutest little-" Lydia rambled before Ace covered her mouth.

"Stop talking." Ace ordered with a sigh while Serena pushed the last of the curtain that separated the boys and the girls to the side when a arm grabbed her and dragged her to the other side.

"What?" Serena asked looking about before she was handed a wildflower by a grinning Joe, "Oh hi Joe."

"So I was wondering if you wanted to meet together in the forest tomorrow for some quality time." Joe grinned while bouncing his eyebrows up and down.

"Look Joe, you're nice and all, and it was sweet that you decided to get your nails done with me, but can we just be friends?" Serena asked with an awkward grin, "Luiza said that if things aren't working I should call it off before we get too far-"

"Luiza knows nothing." Joe replied sounding angry, "We barely know one another that's why! Why don't you and I meet tomorrow and just talk, without Luiza, you spend a lot of time with her and if we're going to try and make this work you have to sacrifice some time with your friends in order for us to work."

"... Okay... I guess..." Serena trailed awkwardly.

"Good, now have a good night." Joe smiled before pushing her back to her side and Serena's eyes widened upon seeing every single girl from her team including Raelynn who had been asleep looking like they'd just been eavesdropping.

"Uh..." Serena started.

"You guys are the first hook up of the season." Ace grinned happily, "So cute!"

"Wasn't Joe just forcing her to pick between-" Raelynn started but was quickly silenced.

"We're going to make sure you have the right clothes for the meeting, something not too revealing and not to conservative, a nice middle ground will do." Lydia grinned while Raelynn scowled and returned to her bed while the others discussed what type of shirts she should wear.

"Ugh, girls." Raelynn muttered before pulling her hood up and trying to fall back to sleep.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Serena:** Was Joe trying to keep me away from Luiza? Nah, he just said I have to spend time with him... I'm still not sure if I'm okay with this whole boyfriend girlfriend thing, I think we'd get along better as friends... Yikes I sound like I'm trying to shove him into the friendzone.

* * *

"What are you doing?' Lawrence demanded as Joe climbed into the bunk above Donald.

"What do you mean what am I doing?" Joe demanded narrowing his eyes like Lawrence was a threat.

"You should let her decide not force your choice on her." Lawrence explained.

"Lawrence, Lawrence, Lawrence, don't you know that you need to push at the start of a relationship, if you don't give that first shove then how will they know whether you're for them or not?" Joe asked with a shrug.

"That's true but you seem pretty mad that she mentioned Luiza." Lawrence replied.

"It's because they're secretly-" Winston began but Lawrence threw a pillow at him before he could continue.

"I know Luiza's type, she's trying to get allies outside her team for when we merge, she clearly won't have numbers and making sure that I keep Serena away from her is crucial." Joe explained, "Plus I asked her out and we need to make this relationship work so she needs to spend a lot of time with me or the audience will keep forgetting we're a couple."

"Joe, I really could care less about who you date so long as we keep winning." Donald commented, "So get your head in the game, that should be your priority seeing as you and your other half are both safe if that happens."

"Whatever." joe scoffed, "We're not losing anytime son and even if we do we all know it won't be one of us guys going home."

"Your cockiness annoys us all." Donald muttered before turning over.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** I think Joe is one of my picks if I can't convince anyone to eliminate Ace. He's way too confident with our team and lately he hasn't been trying that hard because he's realized others will pick up his slack. Today that was painfully shown and we could pay the price for it in the future.

**Joe:** I know a thing or two about this game already, Donald for one is way more deceptive than he appears and there a select few others that are starting to show their true colours.

* * *

**Team Bush Cabin**

* * *

"So how was that for a good day?!" Ariel asked Conner with a laugh as she braided her hair before bed, "We've come full circle and are back in the winners corner."

"Yeah well... We have to get them to lose a member before we know for certain if we're better than them or not." Conner replied as he read through a magazine and threw it to the table.

"We need someone like Kylee or Donald to be that way for sure, wait doesn't Duke fill that slot for us?" Ariel asked while she added an elastic to the end of her braid and let it go.

"Yeah Duke is our Ace." Conner smiled, "Pun intended."

"Whatever makes you feel comfortable." Ariel shrugged, "I myself happen to have noticed a few sideways glances from him at you. There's something off about him."

"He wants to be in charge." Conner shrugged while leaning back, "And the only thing between him and that is-"

"You." Ariel interrupted, "I've noticed, and truth be told the only thing keeping him here is the fact Ace and Donald are on Team Juggernaut, Kylee was already eliminated so if they lose those two we're golden and can get him out of here. However imagine if we get a merge to take us down to two teams, what happens then?"

"He'll gun for me so long as I'm the only one between him and victory." Conner stated with a sigh, "I need to make an alliance."

"Done." Ariel commented while fiddling with her braid, "I see no negatives with working with you. So long as you stop being so mean to George, he's shown his worth."

"Ariel, me and him do not see eye to eye." Conner explained like a father telling a son why he works the job he does.

"Because you won't let it happen." Ariel commented, "The deal is that I will work with you so long as it's for the benefit of the team and of course later the benefit of getting us to the finals."

"So you're saying-" Conner started.

"Katharine is next to go, you help me get her out then you can target George. Trust me when I say that the way he's been getting buddy buddy with the other teams worries me a little gamewise. What happens if there's a team swap and he's just surrounded by an intricate web of allies and I'm in the dust, but I will work with you as long as Katharine is the next to go." Ariel explained, "And that's not because of our petty feud, it's because she's a very lazy, very annoying, and very fake teammate who seems to be willing to do anything to win."

"Fine, that's a small price to pay for safety from Duke's scheming, Let me know if he tells you anything." Conner ordered.

"Fine." Ariel shrugged before stretching and shooting a nasty glare at Conner who was staring at her chest. He quickly averted his eyes while Ariel picked up her book and trotted upstairs with a matter of fact pace.

"If I didn't have a girlfriend..." Conner trailed while watching his redheaded teammate leave. he then froze and looked at the camera awkwardly.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Conner:** (He's rubbing the back of his head while staring at the camera nervously.) Sorry Jacquelyn, I didn't mean to stare at her... Although she seemed kind of peeved about that... (Conner grows deep in thought.) Could the fact that she has a child and the way she usually dresses be a sign that she doesn't enjoy people idolizing her body over her mind. Just a leftover fragment of her embarrassing title of teen mom? Maybe I can exploit this later down the road, I mean not me personally but people like Joe and Ion will surely be easily tempted. Heh, actually thank you wandering eyes, you just gave me a ticket out of bringing her to the final two. Jacquelyn, that redhead is going down and there is no way she is standing between me and a million dollars!

**Ariel:** Meh, I really could care less about Conner, but for now I need to get allies turned against Katharine. That annoying childish brat is so useless and acts like such a drama queen I can only hope everyone votes her off before me. But as for Conner I'd much rather work with someone who isn't a knifing little jerk, Sure he's smart but I'd much rather work with trustworthy people like Jay and George, or when we finally reach the merge someone from another team. I'm not afraid to get villainous and backstab some people, but rest assured that I will play this game as fairly as I can.

* * *

**Dock of Shame**

* * *

"Now that we have five players off at boney Island I must say that sparks will fly tomorrow when one of the ousted campers finally gets back and let's just say that a few of them are peeved at their former teammates. In the Total Drama Tradition we'll be bringing campers back to the competition, but whether they change the game or get eliminated the moment they get back will only be told by time. So join us next time for a special episode of Total Drama Boney Island." chris explained, "Where you'll see Kylee, Veegie, Tania, Jarvis, and Wilbur compete head to head in a daring competition for a second shot at this game and to become the reward in the next challenge. So keep your eyes peeled for the next exciting addition to Total Drama Boney island!"

* * *

**Boney Island**

* * *

The boat came to a halt and Wilbur looked up and nearly wet his pants upon seeing the skull rock that was facing him.

"NO!" Wilbur screamed, "What am I doing her?!"

Chef walked out of the cabin and lowered a board to a nearby rock before throwing Wilbur's bag onto it. He then pushed Wilbur over the board, pulled it back and drove back to Wawanakwa without a word.

"I'm in my happy place, I'm in my happy place, I'm in my- SCREW IT!" Wilbur screamed before running as fast as he could down the beach while crying. There was light from a fire and he dove into it gratefully only to look up and see Kylee, Tania, Jarvis, and Veegie looking at him curiously.

"Fraidy cat arrived sooner than I expected." Tania laughed.

"Looks like I owe you my rations." Kylee laughed before tossing a can of beans at Tania who caught it happily.

"What are we doing here? Why aren't we at that nice danger free playa?" Wilbur asked before a loud screeching sound was heard and he jumped into Kylee's arms.

"Because we get a second shot at the game." Kylee replied throwing him to the ground, "Now pull up a rock and you can have some beans."

"I don't want a second shot though!' Wilbur whined, "I just Wanna go home!"

"Too bad!" Jarvis yelled in a voice that sounded drunk, "You have to compete or DIE!"

"Jarvis!" Kylee ordered, "That's enough!"

"You're no fun!" Jarvis yelled.

"And you're a homeless loser!" Kylee retorted, "Hit me again with an insult and see what happens!"

"I can't wait to be off this island." Tania sighed while rubbing her temples.

**The Warshippers (5):** Sensan, Luiza, Ion, Holly, Barbara

**Team Juggernaut (8):** Donald, Lawrence, Ace, Afro Joe, Serena, Lydia, Raelynn, Winston

**Team Bush (6):** Conner, Duke, Ariel, Jay, Katharine, George

**Boney Island (5): **Kylee, Veegie, Tania, Jarvis, Wilbur

**Camp Staff: **Chris (Host), Chef (Cook/Cohost), Jesslyn (Production Editor), Wallace (Equipment), Rajesh (Medical), Jeff (Cameraman), Various Interns that will probably die, and Steven (Everyman).

**Lawrence: **The Sir

**Afro Joe: **The Hair obsessed moron

**Jay: **The Sock collector

**Sensan: **The Pacifist

**Serena: **The Shopaholic

**Jarvis:** The Crazy Homeless guy

**Duke:** The Cocky Hockey Player

**Luiza: **The Voodoo Magician

**Winston:** The Over the top Heterophobe

**Wilbur:** The fearful one

**Raelynn: **The Insomniac

**Ariel:** The Teen Mom

**Kylee:** The Beekeeper

**Lydia: **The easily distracted one

**Katharine: **The Barbie Doll

**Tania: **The Drama Queen

**George:** The Ugly one

**Conner: **Mr. Perfect

**Ace: **The Pilot

**Barbara:** Over the top Catholic

**Donald: **The Judgemental kid

**Holly: **The Child Star

**Veegie: **The Wild Kid

**Ion:** The Rock Star

* * *

Votes:

**Sensan:** Barbara

**Wilbur:** Holly

**Luiza:** Wilbur

**Ion:** Barbara

**Holly:** Wilbur

**Barbara:** Wilbur

* * *

_Wilbur: 3_

_Barbara: 2_

_Holly: 1_

* * *

George was staring at the static left on the screen while he looked around looking slightly bored. he rattled the locked door but it didn't budge. He sighed and checked his watch, it had been hours and no one had even come for him. He sighed again and looked at the camera.

"This is stupid!" George commented before the screen faded to black.

* * *

**Authors note**

**My first non split chapter that in hindsight should've been split but oh well! What can I do now?! I actually enjoyed writing this chapter so much I put everything else on hold while I did it. I dunno, I think it's the fact I've hit my first landmark, five players down and the first Boney Island battle upcoming. What can I really say though, I put a twist on the Phobia Factor challenge and made them face one another's fears. Team Bush pulled ahead surprisingly and not surprisingly Team Juggernaut extended their winning streak. Will they ever lose a member? Well they have to eventually... Somewhere before the final seven are confirmed. HAH!**

**But Alas poor Wilbur, I knew him, reading Audience, a fellow of Panaphobia, the fear of everything. Many a time his screaming from nightmares woke his team and made them grumpy the next day. He knew of Holly's secret and she had him gone before he could spill it and have her gone before dawn. But enough of that, next time you get to see the anger! The hardship, and the ultimate prize, getting back in the game! Who will win?**

**QOTHC: Kylee, Jarvis, Veegie, Tania, and Wilbur, who do you think will win the challenge next chapter?**

**Next Time: We head to Boney island to see which of the ousted campers will be making a return. (Note that this chapter will be very short compared to others.) (Followed by adapting Shakespeare plays into shortened versions.) (This is followed by an interview chapter for the four ousted contestants that are no longer with us getting their last bits of front screentime before we move on.)**


	11. Chapter 6: Boney Island Retreat

**Total Drama Boney Island**

**Chapter Six: Boney Island Retreat**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I do not own Total Drama, it is the property of Fresh TV and Teletoon, I do however own every single OC that appears in this story. So please refrain from stealing them.**

* * *

**Warning:**

* * *

**This Chapter of Total Drama Boney island contains scenes of Extreme stunts performed by imaginary teens, skulls, animalistic behavior, A returnee to the game, lots of crying, a boy who faints, and a girl hallucinating from eating too many poisonous mushrooms. Do not try any of what you read here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**

* * *

**HOOOOOOOOONK! HOOOOOONK!**

The honking of the amplified horn of the boat of losers made Kylee exclaim in surprise and fall off her bunk scaring the living daylights out of Wilbur and making his scream in terror.

"AHHHHHH!" Wilbur screamed.

"Shut it!" kylee ordered but he just kept screaming. Kylee just grunted and turned to see Tania looking very pale and nauseated, "What's gotten into you?"

"Too many mushrooms." Tania groaned clutching her stomach.

"I told you they were toxic but no! They must be drugs because that's how your brain works!" Kylee yelled before the horn sounded again and she covered her ears.

Chris Mclean was riding on the crummy and rusted boat of losers with his hair blowing in the wind and a massive smile on his face that would rival a dentist's. His eyes looked at Boney Island with a sadistic glee as the camera trained on him. Chef didn't look too interested in tagging along but his contract made him come.

"You've been watching our contestants battle it out for five days straight and survive. We split them into three teams with varying competitive abilities and saw Sensan, Luiza, Conner, Donald, Duke, Lawrence, Ion, Ace, Holly, Barbara, Afro Joe, Jay, Ariel, Katharine, Serena, Lydia, Raelynn, George, and Winston survive each round as they watched five losers board the boat and leave Wawanakwa for good." Chris explained as the boat stopped and the wooden plank allowed Chris to walk onto the shore, "What they didn't know was that the losers were sent here to boney island where when five of them arrived they'd compete for a shot at getting back in the game. Today's contest is between Kylee who went first, Veegie who went second, Tania who went third, Jarvis forth, And Wilbur fifth. They're all peeved and ready for revenge."

As Chris talked the five gathered on the beach in front of him with varying levels of enthusiasm at seeing their host. Kylee was looking indifferent and actually looked as if she'd done nothing but work out the entire time, Veegie was looking about the same and was down on all fours scratching his head with his right leg, Tania looked sick either from the undercooked food or from the startling amount of mushrooms she'd eaten that may have been poisonous, Jarvis looked as grizzled as normal and looked the most annoyed by Chris' presence, and Wilbur looked scared out of his mind and stressed beyond normal levels. His eyes darted about whenever a twig snapped or the wind blew past the rocks creating an unholy screeching sound.

"Who's ready for change?" Chris asked with a broad grin.

"CHANGE?!" Jarvis gasped diving forward and making Chris and Chef back away, "GIVE IT TO ME SO MY PET ROCK AND I CAN MOVE INTO A REFRIDGERATOR BOX!"

"Okay then!" Chris shouted holding his hands up, "How are you all feeling, let's take turns here, Kylee how does it feel to have a second shot coming your way."

"Excellent." Kylee replied with a shrug, "I feel like I was voted off unfairly and I cannot wait to get back in this game and make some heads roll! My backstabbing team is clearly suffering without me and that's good! Who needs them in the game anyway?!"

"Veegie, how do you feel?" Chris asked with a broad smile.

Veegie just made a face like he'd just smelled something rank and didn't move for thirty seconds.

"Well Tania how happy are you to be heading back?" Chris asked.

"Of course I'll marry you, you sell me the good stuff." Tania mumbled before collapsing, "Is there a doctor I can see about my stomach though? I need a replacement."

"She's poisoned herself and is starting to hallucinate." Kylee explained, "Better pump her stomach as quickly as you can."

"The doctors at the playa will take care of that." Chris replied with a smile, "Jarvis, how do you feel."

"Like I slept in my own piss." Jarvis replied happily and Chris just stared at him blankly before looking at Wilbur who was crying and sucking his thumb.

"Well, there's no time to waste with this challenge." Chris shrugged, "The rules are simple, Down the beach to my left is a rock covered in skulls, fake skulls modelled after boney island itself because legal sucks. But they look very realistic."

"Get on with it!" Kylee ordered.

"Fine, inside each skull is a rock, these rocks are coloured three different colours, Red, Blue, and Yellow. Red rocks are worth one point, Blue rocks are worth two, and yellow ones are worth three. On my go you'll race to the rock and collect a skull before bringing it back here and smashing it open to reclaim the rock. You have ten minutes, person with the most points wins the spot back in the game. The only rule is that you cannot take rocks or skulls from one another, any questions." chris asked looking around.

"Can I opt to skip the challenge?' Wilbur asked.

"Sure why not?" Chris asked with a shrug, "Get aboard the boat loser boy! Your rank fell by one!"

Wilbur gratefully ran to the boat as if the ground beneath his feet was cursed and Chef rolled his eyes.

"Everyone to the starting line." Chris ordered and Jarvis, Tania, and Kylee took their spots while Veegie sat down like a cat and watched with curious eyes.

"This is going to be too easy." kylee grinned.

"Don't be too sure, just because I'm-" Tania started before bending over and vomiting on the ground.

"GO!" Chris ordered and Jarvis and Kylee took off while Tania stood up and groaned before following them.

Kylee was quickest and reached the large rock covered with the skulls first, they were clearly fake but that didn't make her gag a little from the gross concept. She snatched one and raced back pushing past Jarvis quickly as he reached the rock and grabbed a skull before following her. Tania trailed behind looking sick. Kylee dashed back and shattered the skull like a primate shatters a coconut on the ground trying to break it open. It shattered and she snatched the blue stone and put it in a baset with her name on it.

"Two points for Kylee!" Chris shouted to notify everyone else of the current score. Seconds later Jarvis arrived and used a rock to crush the thin mold and threw the yellow one into his basket, "And three for Jarvis!"

Veegie bounced up with excitement and followed Jarvis on all fours trying to get in on the game. Tania stumbled to Chris and fell on the ground groaning loudly and not even smashing the skull while she withered in pain. Kylee grabbed a second skull and pulled further ahead of Jarvis and Veegie and dashed back across the beach while her competition reached the rock and both men grabbed a skull and raced back eagerly. Kylee threw her skull ahead of her and it shattered so she searched the remains frantically and found a red rock.

"Kylee is at three!' Chris announced.

"****." Kylee swore before dashing back and pushing roughly past Jarvis who stumbled but retained his balance long enough to reach the rock they had to smash said skulls on and a red rock fell out.

"YEAH!" Jarvis cheered before running beck to the rock trampling Tania in the process. Veegie arrived seconds later and shattered the skull he had on the ground revealing a yellow rock. He jumped up and down joyfully before running back to get another one.

"What do you know, crazy people can learn from the sane." Chris commented making Chef roll his eyes at the comment, "Jarvis is leading by a single point over Veegie and Kylee, but how long will that last?"

Not long at all seeing as Kylee rushed back and after smashing another skull with a blue rock in it she was now leading by a single point. That combined with the fact she wasn't afraid to rough up the competition led to Chris silently cheering for her victory. The three ex-campers ran back and forth constantly smashing one skull after the other and the scores would dip and rise with time. Veegie started to fall out of it after a succession of red rocks Kylee remained in constant competition with Jarvis, and despite crushing more skulls Jarvis had luck on his side and didn't get a single red rock after his first one. As the time left vanished down to a single minute Kylee was leading by three points and veegie was out of it for good. Tania was still groaning on the ground, and Wilbur patiently await the boat to depart.

"Bust a move Jarvis! You're still in this!" Chris yelled as Jarvis stumbled to the rock panting and covered in sweat. Kylee shoved him aside and opened her skull expanding her lead by two and rushing back trying to stay ahead. It was close enough that Jarvis could rip ahead if his luck held. The seconds ticked away and after obtaining yet another yellow rock Jarvis was set one point behind Kylee. He just needed one more skull and he could catch up. Kylee was rushing back and Chris began to count down making time a problem as Jarvis rushed back. Kylee opened her skull and yelped seeing the red rock. There was no time to head back and Jarvis was running towards her.

"Five, four, three, two, one!" Chris exclaimed making Jarvis halt, "KYLEE IS BACK IN THE GAME!"

"YES!" Kylee cheered and Jarvis threw his skull down angrily and a red rock rolled out, "I can finally have my revenge."

"Not so fast tiger." Chris replied, "You'll be staying with the staff tonight and rejoin the competition tomorrow, as the prize for the winning team. However to help us decide you'll be a judge when the challenge rolls out, you have to be fair though."

"Works for me." Kylee shrugged.

"I hope you like Parmesan Chicken." Chris smiled, "And you'll get usage of a mobile shower that will become a reward sometime next week... You kind of need it."

The other three campers just sat on the ground next to Tania's groaning form.

"The four of you are now out, Veegie you're rank is now Twenty fourth, Tania, Twenty Third, Jarvis Twenty Second, and Wilbur is now Twenty First. Kylee now doesn't have a ranking, the four of you shall be escorted to the Playa Des Losers where you will live the rest of the competition in the lap of luxury and will have full contact with the outside world once your interview is complete. You will have a interview Thursday night after tomorrow's episode airs. Remember you are not to spoil anything outside that or we'll sue you. Pack your bags and let's go!"

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Veegie:** (Veegie scratches his ear and looks at the camera blinking in a strange manner before sniffing loudly and making a barfing sound. Static cuts him off.)

**Tania:** (She's sitting in the cabin of the boat groaning loudly and looks very sick.) Someone! I need a doctor! Please! This is painful! I hate this so much! What? Am I mad to be going? Of course, but I'm kind of glad because it means I can get my (Groan.) Stomach pumped. (Tania groans and static cuts her off.)

**Jarvis:** This experience was a waste of time, no booze allowed, Everyone hated me, everyone was addicted to first world problems, and I sobered up for the first time since I was... Since I was... Since... I hate this show!

**Wilbur:** I am so glad to be going home! Sure it was nice but that last challenge was only the fifth one! What horrors does chris have planned? rest assured I won't be watching! Mostly due to how scary Chef is. Plus I get to eat real food! Hooray!

**Kylee:** (She has the broadest grin of them all.) I am so excited, Sure I missed out on five days of bonding but I'm a very social person, I can just bring up my tattoo or my job at my parent's bee farm. I'm fearless, I'm strong! Nothing stands between me and the million. Prepare for some revenge Ex-teammates! (Kylee scowls at the camera but cannot contain her excitement and bursts into a broad and cheerful grin.)

* * *

Kylee and Chris stepped off the boat and walked off the dock and past the ruins of Chris' Cottage. The boat with the other four losers took off and sped towards the playa. Chris led Kylee around the wreckage which was oddly still and the area was very quiet.

"Starting tomorrow you will rejoin the other teams in the competition, also you will be a judge for the contest tomorrow." Chris explained.

"Did you purposefully select one where you needed a judge?" Kylee asked.

"No, we have one planned later where someone will be tied to a rope and slowly lowered into a woodchipper." Chris explained, "But it's fine, you don't have to do that one."

"oookayyyy..." Kylee trailed, "So do I pick which team wins?"

"Yes, but since we know you're going to have hard feelings against The Warshippers you have to be one hundred percent honest and wear a shock collar." Chris explained making Kylee go wide eyed and freeze, "don't worry we've tested them."

"Really?' kylee asked in relief.

"Yeah on Pahkiteiw but they aren't that old...ish." Chris shrugged before they rounded a corner and Kylee saw the production crew's location, in a matter of seconds she saw future rewards, interns eating, and a tent set up for her, "Go shower, dinner's in ten."

Kylee nodded and Chris left her alone with a whole lot of insight into future challenges.

**The Warshippers (5):** Sensan, Luiza, Ion, Holly, Barbara

**Team Juggernaut (8):** Donald, Lawrence, Ace, Afro Joe, Serena, Lydia, Raelynn, Winston

**Team Bush (6):** Conner, Duke, Ariel, Jay, Katharine, George

**No Team (1): **Kylee

**Boney Island (0):**

**Eliminated (4): **Veegie, Tania, Jarvis, Wilbur

**Camp Staff: **Chris (Host), Chef (Cook/Cohost), Jesslyn (Production Editor), Wallace (Equipment), Rajesh (Medical), Jeff (Cameraman), Various Interns that will probably die, and Steven (Everyman).

**Lawrence: **The Sir

**Afro Joe: **The Hair obsessed moron

**Jay: **The Sock collector

**Sensan: **The Pacifist

**Serena: **The Shopaholic

**Duke:** The Cocky Hockey Player

**Luiza: **The Voodoo Magician

**Winston:** The Over the top Heterophobe

**Raelynn: **The Insomniac

**Ariel:** The Teen Mom

**Kylee:** The Beekeeper

**Lydia: **The easily distracted one

**Katharine: **The Barbie Doll

**George:** The Ugly one

**Conner: **Mr. Perfect

**Ace: **The Pilot

**Barbara:** Over the top Catholic

**Donald: **The Judgemental kid

**Holly: **The Child Star

**Ion:** The Rock Star

* * *

**Meh... Okay that's putting this down, it was meant to be quick, it got to the point, and it was well written. The problem? The outcome was so predictable, really who else besides Kylee would win? Really?! I realized this at the start and tried my hardest to avoid it and just focus on the characters themselves in a competition format once more. Also to prevent a large break between elimination chapters I will be having my first aftermath segment one challenge into the next five. That way I can have more time to think up something for Veegie to do besides sniff his armpits. Yeah... That...**

**I can't really predict the reaction to this chapter seeing as it is a work in progress so I'd be very welcoming to heavy criticism of this chapter, even if you're just casually reading this or if there are already chapters up leave a review and tear this thing apart, acknowledge what was good, acknowledge what was bad and tell me what you would prefer from this type of chapter when we have different competitors. Let more know if you want more, less, heck if you want an opening segment to be added, just let me know what you want as a reader.**

* * *

**Next Time: Romeo Romeo, Juliet Juliet, We're in love and now we're dead. Alas poor Total Drama, I knew it Viewing audience, a show of infinite jest. Ah we're modernizing Shakespeare! This should lead to some very bad and quirky moments.**


	12. Chapter 7: Romeo Romeo

**Total Drama Boney Island**

**Chapter Seven: Romeo, Romeo**

**by: The Firebending frog**

* * *

**Authors note**

* * *

**Thanks to the guest who left a review on the last chapter, although there wasn't much in it I will acknowledge that it was indeed boring to read, I do believe it would've been more exciting to write and read if I had less elimination fodder, and what do you know this arc will have no elimination fodder! So the next Boney Island segment will be less boring due to competition and I'll try to add more comedy and some more drama to it, I was trying something new and all that criticism was welcome.**

**For anyone else with suggestions, complaints, or simply yelling "PROOFREAD THIS AGAIN!" just leave it in the comments. And yes I do proofread, but I do miss a few and only read through once. But if you notice an abundance of errors just notify me and I'll get right on it, I usually add a few new jokes or edit some action while I do that so it's never a bad thing.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I do not own Total Drama it is the property of Fresh TV and Teletoon. I do however own every OC in this story so please refrain from stealing them.**

* * *

**Warning:**

* * *

**This chapter of Total Drama Boney island contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by imaginary teens, someone falling off a ladder, Hopeless flirting, old English, people who just hate Shakespeare, people who love it, plotting, disappointment, and a very revenge driven judge. Do not try any of what you read here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**

* * *

Chris Mclean stood on the dock of shame while rain poured down from the sky and made the water ripple with its heavy drops, lightning flashed and thunder boomed making the sound equipment ring for several seconds. Chris shot his trademarked grin at the camera and began the recap.

"Last time on Total Drama Boney Island!" Chris started, "We had our teams face their fears, or rather each other's fears."

_Chris nodded to Chef and he extended Holly's hand and let the tarantula climb onto her. Holly whimpered nervously and tensed up_

_"Raelynn's worst fear is being covered in blood." Chris explained lowering the card._

"-Lydia talked too much-"

_"Did you know wheels were first used by the-" Lydia started._

_"Don't care _Harold_." Chris replied._

"-Wilbur screamed a lot-"

_Wilbur was led to a chair and sat there whimpering and Chef walked out, turned on an electric razor and began cutting a small portion of hair when Wilbur screamed and dove under his team's table where Ion and Barbara began kicking him in anger._

"-And Ariel earned her stripes by doing something so disgusting that everyone else avoided it-"

_"I didnt put up with four years of braces, glasses with such big frames they made me look liek something from the thirties, getting teased for red hair, not doing well in school up until Sr. High, Give birth, and somehow hold my life together and set up my future all the while dealing with a crying baby just to give into a dumb challenge like this on a show for a million dollars!" Ariel exclaimed before dumping the bucket over her head and gaging a little._

"The Warshippers ended up losing... again and at the elimination ceremony Wilbur got the short end of the stick-"

_"Have fun at the Playa." Holly added but her waving made Wilbur freak out and run to the boat of losers without looking back._

"Yep, yesterday was brutal, and it required a lot of guts to get through." Chris explained with a grin, "But today let's see just how artsy they are? Who can write? Who can read? And who can act with a performance good enough to win their team invincibility? Find out right here on another dramatic episode of Total Drama Boney Island!"

* * *

**Theme Song: I wanna Be Famous**

* * *

A camera pokes from a tree knocking a squirrel to the ground, A spotlight exits a gopher hole, A second spotlight Falls out of a bush knocking a bird to the ground, and a camera pokes from the communal toilet before a clapperboard clamps down and the camera begins moving across the camp

**D****ear mom and dad, I'm doing fine**

The Camera passes by Chris who Talking through a Megaphone before it climbs up the thousand foot cliff.

**You guys are on my mind**

The Camera dives off the cliff and we see Veegie chasing a fish underwater.

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

The camera surfaces to where Ion and Wilbur are in a canoe. Ion is rocking out on his guitar while Wilbur plugs his ears from the noise.

**And now I think the answer is plain to see**

Suddenly the camera bursts into the woods behind them where Joe and Donald are standing and a squirrel falls in Joe's afro making him scream and panic while Donald rolls his eyes in disgust.

**I want to be famous**

The camera cuts to where Sensan is meditating in the woods before a water balloon hits him and he looks over to where Duke and Conner high Five and grin at each other.

**I want to live close to the sun**

The camera cuts to the waterfall where Barbara and Luiza are in a canoe and Barbara is complaining before Luiza hits her in the gut with the paddle. They then both look to their left and scream before the boat falls down the waterfall.

**Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.**

Kylee is standing on the broken log when she notices the raft fall down and loses her balance falling with them.

**Everything to prove nothing in my way**

The camera cuts to the confessional where Holly knocks on the door impatiently and it opens revealing Winston who growls at her making her back away slowly. The camera then moves to the mess hall and Jarvis can be seen digging in the trash.

**I'll get there one day**

The camera enters the mess hall where Chef dumps something that looks like sand onto a tray in front of Katharine and Ariel who glance at each other in disgust.

**Cause I want to be famous**

The camera pans over to where Serena puts on a Blue scarf and looks at herself in the mirror before looking to her left and smiling nervously at George who is suddenly hit in the face by a spoon. The Camera pans outside to where Ace is twirling a pencil in her hand while staring at what looks like a voting slip while Jay tries to peek and Ace hides it from her. We then see Tania looking absolutely stoned fall over into the water before getting grabbed by a giant octopus tentacle.

**Nanana'nanaana nana nana**

The octopus slams Tania down on the dock and she grins stupidly before some of her teeth fall out.

**I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous**

Suddenly we see Lydia who waves at us from a beach chair and then gets distracted by the sun before screaming because it burns her eyes.

**I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous**

The Camera moves into the sun and comes out of the campfire at night to Show Lawrence grin at the person next to him before the smile drops and the camera backs out to reveal Raelynn totally asleep. Everyone whistles as the camera backs out and Lawrence crosses his arms and looks to his left with his lips pursed. The Words Total Drama Boney Island Flash on the sign and then the camera fades to black.

* * *

Rain poured down on camp and thunder boomed in the distance, one could say it was just a miserable storm while another could say it was only uphill from here. But like normal the entire island was silent save the pounding of the rain, every animal was hidden, tucked away in their damp shelters awaiting a break in the storm. The campers themselves had woken pretty early due to a crackling lightning storm that had caused so much noise only a select few slept through it. The five members of the Warshippers had abandoned the insides of their cabin after the roof had started to leak, every possession they owned was stacked neatly on the lower bunks to prevent them from being soaked. Ion and Sensan had a very difficult time seeing as there was only one bunk left in their room since Wilbur's elimination the night before. Early morning silence hung over them and they weren't on speaking terms yet. They really felt like they needed more sleep.

Ion was rocking his head back and forth with headphones on while the faint sound of heavy metal music broke the silence. Luiza was totally engrossed in a book filled with ornate hand drawn pictures and scribbling's and notes. Holly rapped her fingers on the porch boards in boredom and watched a family of mice scurry around under them. Barbara was doodling something while keeping it hidden from her teammates and Sensan just sat there silently taking in the rain with his eyes closed and his legs crossed. Everyone was just ignoring one another and pretending the rest didn't exist. Holly rolled over and sighed drawing attention from the other two girls who stared at her studiously.

"What?" holly asked in a monotone voice.

"Didn't you bring a book or something?" Barbara asked curiously.

"Nope. Nothing but my clothes." Holly replied in boredom.

Luiza just rubbed her tired eyes and turned back to her book, a flash of lightning went off looking strange over the water and the boom of thunder followed soon after.

"You know, this is almost funny." Ion laughed sitting up and looking at the cabin, "Just how bad we are at this game. Even nature wants us to fail."

"Maybe we wouldn't have lost so much if someone had been trying harder." Luiza commented but Ion couldn't hear her over his music and she scowled and grabbed Barbara's eraser throwing it at him.

"What?" Ion asked tossing the eraser back to Barbara who caught it easily.

Luiza scowled and made a motion to her ear.

"You have an ear infection?" Ion asked.

"he can't be that stupid." Barbara commented looking at Luiza with disbelief.

"TAKE THE HEADPHONES OFF!" Luiza yelled and Holly, Barbara, and Sensan sighed, "What?"

"Can we just please enjoy a moment of silence before we start fighting again?' Sensan asked.

"Hey, it's not my fault Ion listens to his music that loudly!" Luiza commented gruffly, "Plus I'm tired."

"We're all tired and volatile, let's just keep apart until the challenge starts." Sensan ordered closing his eyes again.

"Or we could rant and yell at one another until we have nothing left to rant about and can actually work together." Holly suggested, "That usually works... Strangely."

"I'd rather we settle this in a good manner Holly." Sensan replied making her purse her lips in annoyance.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Holly:** Sensan is beginning to get on my nerves, sure he means well but we either do it his way or not at all. I don't even think he realizes what he's doing, and people who don't know what they're doing are eliminated quickly in this kind of game.

* * *

"All I was saying was if we blow the steam now it'll take longer to boil more." Holly explained.

"Still not a good idea." Sensan interrupted without opening his eyes and making holly scowl.

"Wow, even Holly's fighting." Luiza sighed, "We are the worst team this season by a long shot."

Any further conversing was interrupted by the PA system coming to life and Chris' voice echoing through camp.

"**Due to the weather our interns have to set up the theatre with a covering, due to this the challenge has been postponed for a few hours, breakfast will be served late at Nine 'O' clock today. Sorry if this is an inconvenience... Oh wait I'm not! Heh heh.**" With that the PA cut out and lighting lit up the lake again.

"Well we officially have another three hours to spare rather than the usual one." Luiza commented snapping her book shut, "I'm going for a walk."

"But it's raining!" Holly protested.

"I have a coat." Luiza replied, "At most the bottom of my dress will get wet and that's it."

Luiza walked into the cabin and walked out seconds later with a pot full of water from the ceiling which she dumped over the side of the porch before reentering the cabin.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Luiza:** I need some time away from my team, we're driving one another crazy and being away is beneficial for everyone.

* * *

**Mess Hall overhang**

* * *

"B Five." Donald guessed.

"Miss." was Lydia's reply and she placed yet another white peg in the lower part of her board.

"Did you stack the ships?" Donald demanded angrily.

"No." Lydia replied, "Although my cousin taught me this neat trick where you bend the aircraft carrier in half. She really likes board games and knows how to cheat at them, she even found a way to cheat at the game cheat. You ever played that, it's really fun-"

"Stop talking." Donald ordered with a sigh.

"So we got up early for nothing." Lawrence muttered as he leaned on the railing and stared at the Warshippers who were all ignoring one another.

"No one said you had to get up early." Donald replied, "I just wanted to get out of there quickly."

"Yeah..." Lawrence trailed, "So have you looked for the idol at all?"

"yes." Donald replied while Lydia shook her head no.

"I don't think I need it yet." Lydia explained, "But then again Donald does have that spare vote..."

"And if we have a stray vote elimination ceremony I'll be gone before anyone can say uncle." Donald muttered, "You guys aren't going to vote for me right?"

"Really, I think it's very unlikely for a guy to go at our first one.' Lawrence explained, "There's a chance but if any of us go it'll be joe and even then Serena won't vote for him."

"They are cute." Lydia smiled, "I want to see how it pans out."

"I think she seems a little awkward around him, like she doesn't want to be in a relationship but he's being too nice to her." Lawrence explained, "It'll either end badly or just fade away."

"Truth be told, I don't care." Donald stated dryly, "It's none of my business and I'd rather focus on the game at hand than on some dumb relationship."

"That's your opinion." Lawrence replied.

"It's a fact." Donald replied, "People who focus on the drama end up getting eliminated."

"And that's your opinion." Lawrence repeated making Donald narrow his eyes, "Dude I'm just kidding, you're kind of right."

"However you miss out on binding with others." Lydia added, "Relationships are important in this game, I mean I haven't made any final two deals yet but I'm pretty close with everyone here, Do you think someone will-"

"Lydia, what do you think I'm doing?" Donald asked with a sigh.

"Playing battleship." Lydia replied, "With me, right here, on this porch, and talking to- oh wait I get it! You're making bonds with us that are positive so that we don't target you and don't focus so much on the moments when you're kind of a jerk."

"Who said I was a jerk?" Donald demanded.

"Joe." Lydia replied, "He's pretty observant even if his IQ is lower than it should be for someone his age and at his grade level, I bet if he tried harder in school he could achieve a very good job that pays well. I'm going to get one of those, I just need to find something that doesn't require a long attention span."

"Lydia, stop rambling!' Donald ordered, "You change subjects more than a game of Apples to Apples!"

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** Lydia could make a good ally, she's at least somewhat intelligent, however she may just blab a plan out with her excessive talking, But on the flip side she could be useful so I'll keep spending time with her so If I do forge an alliance she'll quickly accept.

**Lydia:** This game is starting to get tense, all the alliances, all the strategy, and I'll be staying in the background like a silent assassin awaiting my moment! Hyahh! Did you know the word Assassin was created by Shakespeare! Isn't that cool?! Imagine if I made up a word, but what would that word be for? I'd probably make it sound ridiculous so I'd get a kick out of people saying it. Like when My cousin Gregory says words with his hilarious redneck accent, It's hilarious! My family is mostly rednecks, My dad left the li'l Ol' farmin' community to go work in da city with da rich folk! My dad makes money sure but he isn't a billionaire! Heh, I could be a billionaire if I wanted, I have a really high IQ, unfortunately I get distracted a lot and people underestimate my intelligence due to my blonde hair and very air headed attitude. I am really blonde aren't I? I mean it's yellow that's how blonde it is! Oh- (static cuts her off.)

* * *

"You know, I could use an ally..." Donald trailed clearly hinting at an alliance.

"That would be nice... But I'll be flying solo until we lose someone." Lawrence stated.

"What if you're the first to go from the team?" Donald asked curiously.

"So be it." Lawrence shrugged, "But you and I both know there are many better options."

Both guys looked at where Lydia was humming to herself and braiding her hair while staring off into space in dreamland.

"She does realize braiding her hair is pointless due to the fact when she releases it all of her work will fall apart right?" Lawrence asked while pointing at her.

'She's a blonde airhead with an IQ of a sock Lawrence, sure she's an idiot and an airhead but I think people like that are valuable in this game." Donald explained.

"How?" Lawrence asked.

"They get very loyal." Donald explained as Lydia blinked showing she wasn't dead, "I know you and me get along so why don't we form an alliance man and try to protect ourselves from-"

"Who are we protecting ourselves, we have a dating pair, Lydia, A girl who falls asleep so much she can't possibly be planning something, a idiot more obsessed with promoting anti-Straight laws, and Ace." Lawrence listed, "Who should we be afraid of?"

'Merges!" Lydia shouted making the two guys jump. Lydia looked back and forth with a happy smile plastered on her face, "What'd I miss?"

"You genius Lydia!" Lawrence exclaimed.

"I'd more call it dumb luck. Emphasis on the dumb." Donald replied crossing his arms.

"Oh ha ha!" Lawrence fake laughed, "But how about we make a pact not to vote for one another, not an alliance but rather just a group of people we won't target."

"Sounds like a plan!" Donald exclaimed shaking Lawrence's hand, "Lydia, you in?"

"As in as the indoors!" Lydia smiled, "You get the-"

"Yes Lydia." Lawrence interrupted, "Yes we do."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Lydia:** Yes! I am one step closer to moving forward, although keeping my word to those two will be difficult, especially Donald, whenever I'm face to face with him I can feel his mind working on a new plot to get something done, and who knows that might eventually be my elimination.

**Lawrence:** I'm not sure about this plan, I do indeed want to honour it but I cannot in a good state of mind see this as a good thing in the long term. Until I get to know him better Donald will remain untrustworthy.

**Donald:** I'm hoping those are two votes I can count on not receiving, we aren't going to win forever and the other's can't lose forever, we need to have backup plans in place otherwise we'll fall harder than a penny dropped from fifty stories up.

* * *

**Forest**

* * *

"Isnt this romantic my sweet?" Joe asked with a smile as Serena held an umbrella over him so his hair didn't get soaked.

"No, I mean YES! I'm always happy to hang out with a friend, buddy, chum, pal, Other word for friend." Serena replied before grinning awkwardly.

"How about mate?" Joe asked.

"Lil' Australian never hurt." Serena shrugged in a pretty good Australian accent.

"Soulmate!" Joe exclaimed creepily.

"Joe, you're scaring me again, I don't like being scared." Serena stated.

"Well we are going out aren't we?" Joe asked smoothing out his hair as Serena pursed her lips mostly from the fact her hair and clothes were drenched now, "We have to be completely committed."

"Joe, can we please just try to be friends first?' Serena asked, "I don't even know who you are as a person, I feel kind of rushed."

"Well that's what we're out here for isn't it?" Joe asked grabbing her by the waist and dragging her under the umbrella with him, "Let's talk."

"You can start." Serena muttered while she wrung her hair out.

"Well what girl wouldn't want to know about me." joe grinned, "Look at me, awesome hair, awesome clothes, awesome swag."

"In that term it's used as Swagger but continue." Serena interrupted making Joe purse his lips in annoyance, Serena noticed this, "See this is why we should get to know one another before dating, you're already annoyed with something I did, Luiza always said you got t get-"

"Enough about Luiza!" Joe shouted startling Serena, "You talk about her so much!"

"Well she's my best friend out here Joe." Serena replied crossing her arms, "Of course I'm going to talk about her."

"Do you know what kind of person she is?" Joe asked and Serena shook her head no, "She's the type of friend that says they don't like your new boyfriend and you suddenly get dumped by her just because her friend didn't like her! It's happened before and it will happen again, I will not let her come between us!"

"Luiza won't come between us." Serena stated, "The only reason I'd break up with someone is if they weren't being nice, that's why I don't want to date yet, I want to get to know you Joe before we start moving to the second step in a relationship, But you just keep avoiding the question like you don't want to become friends first."

"I'm sorry, I have past experiences." Joe explained.

"Well so do I and I've never had a guy try to cut off my connection with my friends." Serena sighed.

"I won't do that." joe replied, "Let's start, what's your favorite hairstyle?"

"This isn't going to get any better is it?" Serena asked with a sigh.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Serena: **Why is it suddenly so hard to say no? I have no idea what I'm doing! I don't wamnt t date him but I don't want to break his heart! Am I mean if I say no? Am I?! URGH! Luiza was right I do get pretty anxious when under stress.

**Afro Joe:** The more I comply with her the more she complies with me, and the less Luiza gets to talk like that. Yeah I've seen the way she plays, if allowed Luiza will be a ruthless strategist. I take note of that kind of stuff.

* * *

"Why are we trying to figure this out IN THE RAIN!" Raelynn exclaimed while motioning to the sky.

"Because there are other clues." Ace replied as she held out the plastic Ziploc bag holding the clues copied onto the back of a page from a contract, no one would ever know they were out here.

"I could be sleeping right now, and we're just going to get nowhere." Raelynn sighed adjusting her jacket so it repelled water better, "I know you're trying to mark off areas that it isn't in but won't other people find that and suspect us?"

"No, because we aren't leaving any markers or signs we were here." Ace replied stepping into the river and looking north at a bunch of oddly shaped trees that would cast crazy shadows both from the sun and the moon.

"Sorry, it's just that if we're caught-" Raelynn started.

"I know what Donald will do." Ace muttered, "You told me everything and the only way we have a chance at getting that snake out is with an idol."

"Or enough votes." Raelynn sighed, "But who can we count on?"

"No one but ourselves." Ace replied walking over to Raelynn and lowering the clues, "Okay there are sixteen spots in this clearing that could hold an idol, or at least that I can see."

"Maybe the reward today will be more clues." Raelynn mused.

"Perhaps." Ace nodded.

"How long have we been out here anyway? I'm pretty sure someone will notice our absence sooner or later." Raelynn commented.

"What could we possibly be doing that would peak anyone's interest?" Ace demanded while looking up to the trees.

"You guys making out yet?" A whisper came from the bushes and both girls froze before recognizing the voice.

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Ace growled stalking to the bushes and shoving her hand in and pulling out a squirming Winston.

"What are you... Why are you in a bush?!" Raelynn demanded in shock.

"I-I was waiting to see if you guys were making out! But NO! You just searched for the idol! How lame is that?" Winston muttered.

"WE ARE NOT GOING TO MAKE OUT YOU PERVERT!" Ace screamed while shaking Winston violently by his shirt.

"Ace stop! You're going to give him brain damage!" Raelynn exclaimed.

"No you aren't." Winston scoffed, "I'm stronger than you because I'm willing to admit I have inner demons!"

"If you insist." Ace shrugged before continuing to shake him violently.

"Ace stop, that isn't going to accomplish anything." Raelynn sighed and Ace stopped.

"Purple durple fish bag." Winston mumbled before falling unconscious.

"Fine." Ace sighed propping him up against a tree and both girls stood back and admiring the way he looked like he wasn't asleep rather than shaken to unconsciousness.

"We agree to tell no one?" Raelynn asked.

"Agreed." Ace nodded.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ace:** I'm not against him being gay, I'm against the fact that he's an annoying prick that acts just like a Homophobic douche. Heh, maybe that's where he gets all his glorious statements, anti-gay websites, except he just switches around a few words and bam instant Heterophobe!

**Raelynn:** That idol isn't going to find itself and with Donald around that thing is priceless. So yeah me and Ace are working on that, I just hope I can stay awake long enough to not become a target.

**Winston:** Why my head feel fuzzy so bad? (Winston begins to drool.)

* * *

**Camp**

* * *

Luiza walked with her coat's hood up in the rain to keep her hair dry, she hadn't seen anyone and had taken to just pacing around the camp. She allowed her loneliness to fill up her time. She suddenly realized that she hadn't really made friends with anyone but Serena and the thought scared her.

"Hello competition!" A very chipper greeting greeted and Luiza paused and turned to see Jay skip into a puddle effectively splashing muddy water all over her.

"What? Wait why aren't you wearing a coat?" Luiza demanded while pointing at Jay who was wearing a teal dress with a donut with wings and halo in it that reached her knees, rubber boots, purple and green striped socks and a very broad grin.

"Because I love the feeling of rain on my skin!" Jay exclaimed before spitting out some of her drenched hair and resuming her broad grin.

"Are you just happy about everything?' Luiza demanded continued to walk and being shadowed by Jay who felt the need to leap into every puddle and examine every rock like she'd never seen anything like it before. She even looked up at the clouds and pointed at lighting in awe before thunder clapped. In Luiza's mind no one should be that chipper in the rain. But then again she needed to at least try to make friends with some of these people.

"You look like you're thinking!" Jay exclaimed startling Luiza, "What'cha thinking about. It's boys isn't it! No wait it could be unicorns! Or sparkles! Or time travelling butterflies!"

"Why would I think of time travelling butterflies?" Luiza demanded.

"I dunno." Jay shrugged, "You look upset so I decided to say something random and funny."

Luiza sighed and stopped and Jay splashed to a stop next to her and brushed sopping wet hair from her eyes.

"I don't have anyone to talk to, that's what I'm thinking about." Luiza explained.

"Well I'm here." jay exclaimed throwing her arms up and splattering water everywhere.

"Yeah that helps." Luiza sighed and prepared her next statement but was interrupted by an ear bleeding screech from the PA system.

"**Attention all campers, meet in the mess hall immediately for news about today's challenge, oh and Jay... Dry off before you show up.**" Chris explained over the PA.

"KAY!" jay exclaimed happily as if the PA could hear her.

"**And I want you all here now, no lollygagging, you make your way here now, I don't care where you are or what you're doing because if you aren't here in five minutes you get a free vote at the next elimination ceremony you attend, NOW HURRY!**" Chris concluded and with another ear bleeding screech the PA shut off.

"Well we better hurry!' Jay giggled putting her hand in front of her mouth in a very girly fashion, "Especially me! Because I'm drenched! WELL SEE YA!"

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Luiza:** She is way to happy to exist on this planet, there must be something wrong with her hormones because... well... She's just so chipper! Sure I enjoy company but that was overload of complete happiness, I felt bitter and alone and that was just a huge shock! Wow!

**Jay:** Smiles go for miles, but since we're from Canada that means Kilometers! Whenever I see someone who's upset I just want to scream no and give them a hug, but my mom said that can lead to restraining orders, so I just talk to them instead then ask if they want a hug.

* * *

**Mess Hall**

* * *

"Oh look Donald isn't getting another vote." Conner laughed as he stepped into the mess hall. Several people were already present and at their tables awaiting the rest of their teammates.

"Oh ha ha." Donald laughed in such a fake manner it was annoying, "You're hilarious Conner."

"I try." Conner grinned with a bow while Ariel pushed past him roughly and planted herself in her seat completely forging the illusion that she and Conner were not allied.

"What's up with you this morning?" Conner asked with a sly grin.

"You wouldn't move." Ariel muttered.

"Aw, you guys are adorable." Donald smirked as Luiza, Barbara, and Holly walked into the Mess Hall followed quickly by Ion and Sensan, no one really paid any attention to them as they'd had a day between their last challenge and now fr some reason and by now everyone knew fraidy cat Wilbur was gone for good along with every other ousted competitor.

People slowly filed in and sat at their respective tables without even being served any food, which was to some a relief.

Jay was the last to enter and it was clear she hadn't dried off, either that or she was jumping in puddles outside. She took her seat and chatter began to drown out the sound of rain pattering on the roof.

"Where's Chef?" Joe asked in curiosity looking left and right and dousing his teammates with water trapping in his afro.

"Don't ask us doofus." Ace growled, "I didn't hire him."

"Good morning campers, I do beseech you to turn your heads to the front." Chris announced entering the Mess hall through the kitchen.

"Where's breakfast?" Ace demanded.

"Your food is still being cleft in twain, speak again and I'll catapult you to where thou shalt rise again!" Chris stated.

"STop speaking in old English and get on with it!" Ariel ordered.

"Hey, I spent all of last night reading through Hamlet to get that down, you should be quiet and respect my acting talent!" Chris exclaimed and an Intern shot a small party popper over his head, "And that's what you are all doing today, you'll be actors and you'll be performing some of the most famous plays in history! Shakespearean ones!"

"Really?' Duke demanded while Jay clapped in excitement, "You want us to act out the lame plays they make us read in school."

"It's not lame, they're romantic! Like Romeo and Juliet!" Jay exclaimed looking at Duke and batting her eyelashes and making him back away, "Romeo, Romeo, Juliet, Juliet, we're in love and now we're dead!"

"That's the spirit!" Chris grinned as Duke fell off his seat trying to avoid Jay.

"Cool, I acting in my school's drama club, we did a midsummer's night dream!" Ariel smiled, "I know how to act the plays down to the smallest detail."

"Well you aren't exactly acting out the real plays." Chris replied making several people cock their eyebrows, "You'll be adapting the plays to your own tastes, make them funny, make them dramatic, make them filled with romance. Whatever works, you'll be judged on three categories, How well you kept to the point of the original play, how interesting the changes are, and for your performances themselves. You'll be judged by me, Chef, and a very special guest."

"A classic competitor?!" Sensan gasped.

"That wouldn't suck." Ion grinned.

"Nope, now team Juggernaut." Chris started throwing a book at Donald who caught it and cocked an eyebrow, "You'll be adapting the dramatic and mad tale of Hamlet, you get this because there are a lot of characters and a lot of you guys."

"Fine by me." Donald shrugged, "But are allowed to-"

"Do whatever you want." Chris replied, "But remember to stick to the main plot."

"Seems easy." Serena shrugged, "I took a screenplay course for extra credit."

"Well then you'll be head of scriptwork." Donald explained.

"Really!" Serena gasped her eyes lighting up with stars.

"team Bush." Chris continued tossing a book at them which Ariel caught with ease, she turned it over and shrugged.

"Macbeth, not bad." Ariel commented.

"Macwhat?" Duke asked in confusion.

"And finally The Warshippers." Chris concluded tossing the final book to the team. Luiza caught it and sighed.

"Romeo and Juliet, really?" Luiza demanded.

"Hah! I should be the star!' Ion exclaimed, "I'm an excellent actor."

"No way, I was the leading member of my church's acting group three running!" Barbara exclaimed.

"You both want to be the star?" Luiza asked while Holly began snickering.

"yes." they replied in unison.

"Fine, no take backs, you're both the stars." Luiza smirked turning the book around to show an image of Romeo and Juliet kissing.

Ion and Barbara went straight faced, looked at one another and opened their mouths unable to even form a comment while Luiza and Holly began laughing really hard.

"So what do we win if we put on the best performance?" Donald asked as Serena leafed through the book while Raelynn pointed out key elements and things they should take note of.

"You know our third judge?" Chris asked with a smile.

"No, you never told us." Donald replied.

"Well please welcome, back to the game, KYLEE!" Chris exclaimed while everyone whipped their heads to the door and went absolutely silent as the tank top wearing, tattooed, piercing wearing girl with purple bangs against her brown hair walked in and stared at everyone looking wy more angry than she had the first time she'd been eliminated.

"Um, she was eliminated." Conner commented, "She lost fair and square."

"Actually you aren't right." Chris smiled, "Every time you guys eliminate five players from the game they get to compete in a mini challenge, winner comes back to the game, losers are eliminated for good.'

Loud protesting filled the hall and Chris picked up his air horn and blew it loudly silencing everyone.

"Now, this is very advantageous right now, the winner of today's challenge gets to add Kylee to their team roster until the point where she is either eliminated or the team disbands. This can put you ahead or catch you up, now does that make this a little more fair?" Chris asked.

"I guess." Ace shrugged.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** This also adds yet another layer to the game. I need to be even more secretive now.

* * *

"Kylee will help us judge the contest and will help determine which team she lands on. Her addition could change your position in this game drastically." Chris explained, "Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, do we need costumes?" Jay asked raising her hand.

"Hmmm. Yes, you will gather a higher rating if you have good costumes that help with the characters." Chris explained, "You have until nightfall to plan, prepare, and act out your play for a show tonight at our theatre. So when Chef hands you a box of food you may head to your cabins, the woods, or stay here to prepare. It's all up to you."

"Wait, your not going to provide guidelines so these turn out good?" Serena asked looking up at Chris.

"Oh Serena, good plays are boring, I want them to be so bad they're good!" Chris smirked walking over to stand beside Kylee who was glaring at The Warshippers.

"We'll be in our cabin, it'll be perfect for this kind of thing!' Conner exclaimed before running towards the door with his team in hot pursuit, Duke was handed a box and followed them quickly.

"You heard Chris, let's get moving!" Donald exclaimed taking a box from Chef and running out the door into the rain with his team.

"We'll stay... here..." Luiza trailed looking at the book.

"Whatever you say." Sensan grinned patting her on the back.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Kylee:** It's good to be back. Although my backstabbing team didn't look too happy to see me, except Holly, I think My elimination shocked her, I mean We'd just gotten past the dock thing and I'm already gone. What is this! Anyway, everyone else can go suck a lemon for all I care, I don't need to see them again.

**Luiza:** Is it me or did Sensan just let me take charge? He's in charge! He should be saying stuff, instead he just grinned and agreed with everything I said! Isn't he supposed to make the decisions when we can't? Something tells me he's starting to get a little too comfortable with being leader and he's starting to let his power slip to me.

* * *

**Team Juggernaut**

* * *

"We can do so much with this." Serena commented as she pulled a stack of paper from the box while her teammates ate fruit and canned goods they'd found in their box.

"Just make sure the dialogue is easy to remember and recite, this is an adaptation and since we only get this afternoon to practice we should make it simple but unique." Donald suggested.

"Okay, simple, got it, what do you guys want to go for anyway, funny, dramatic, romantic, because there is some weird stuff in Hamlet." Serena explained as everyone gathered around.

"Yeah like Heterosexuality." Winston muttered.

"No, like the king dies by having poison poured in his ear." Serena replied as she turned to that page.

"What?" Ace asked with a snort, "Ear poison?"

"Yeah, didn't you study Hamlet?" Serena asked.

"Yes, but I really didn't pay attention." Ace replied, "Shakespeare is boring."

"That's a matter of opinion, this stuff is hilarious." Serena replied before clearing her throat, "For example, Raelynn read Ophelia."

"Okay." Raelynn shrugged.

"Lady shall I lie in your lap!" Serena asked dramatically drawing cocked eyebrows from everyone.

"no my lord." Raelynn replied playing her part nervously.

"I mean, my head upon your lap?" Serena continued.

"Ay my lord." Raelynn continued drawing smiles from some people.

"Did you think I menat country matters?" Serena demanded.

"Okay stop!" Donald exclaimed, "We're doing this comically."

"Psshh I didn't think it was that funny." Winston growled rolling his eyes.

"Zip it Polonius." Serena exclaimed, "Okay I nominate myself group manager because I'm adapting the script, Raelynn will help me. Any objections?"

"Nope." Donald replied, "Does anyone want the leading role?"

"Meh, I'll do it." Lawrence shrugged, "I'm good at memorizing stuff."

"Okay, Anyone want to be our villain?" Serena asked looking around.

"Sure, I can pull that off pretty easy." Donald nodded.

"Okay then, the other roles will be picked as we go through the script, We're going to have to cut some characters but we'll have to do with eight which means two of the girls have to play boys." Serena explained before pausing, "Say anything Winston and you'll wish you'd never been born."

Winston lowered his hand and shut his mouth in response to this.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Serena:** I took that course and never thought I'd use it, but if I pull this off my team will see me as for more valuable than they did before, Unless I mess up and then the target's on my back, but I'm bring Donald into a lot of decisions so he'll take some of that blame.

**Donald:** This is exactly how our projects should work, we assign someone and they console with all of us on what to do, this way everyone knows what's going on and can't complain if we screw up. But yeah the targets also on Serena if we lose so I'm happy.

**Raelynn:** Donald playing the rotten king who murdered to get into a position of power? Ideal casting!

* * *

"I could totally be the crazy girl! Did you know I have an aunt who's crazy! She gets really stressed when she's in enclosed spaces and starts to eye us up like we're going to attack her! So I know paranoia!" Lydia explained.

"Well we know now." Serena sighed, "The only problem I have is that Ophelia has a lot of lines and you aren't the best at memorizing."

"I'm awesome at memorizing! I can sing a song about why I should play her!' Lydia exclaimed, "Paranoia, Paranoia, everybody's coming to get me-"

"Yeah singing that isn't going to help." Serena replied with a sigh, "We'll cast you as someone with a little less dialogue."

"KAY!" Lydia exclaimed walking away with a massive smile.

"This is going to be kind of difficult." Serena sighed holding up the paper they'd been supplied.

"Well let's start with the bare bones story." Raelynn replied, "Claudius kills Hamlet's father, The ghost tells him to avenge his death, Hamlet finds out Claudius did murder his father, Ophelia goes nuts, Hamlet talks to a skull and then everyone but Horatio dies."

"That was blunt." Serena replied blinking.

"Let's work up from there." Raelynn suggested with a yawn, "Donald suggested comedy, so let's figure out what we could do that will make it easy to memorize and perform for everyone."

"Man! I don't want to do Shakespeare! Can we do a movie like The Avengers or something." Joe's complaining rose through the chatter.

"I have an idea." Serena grinned.

"What?" Raelynn asked.

"Put our personalities in the characters. Winston as Polonius would be hilarious, Joe could do something simple but give him enough room to express himself. Then we could have Lydia being herself as someone important." Serena explained.

"That's... Perfect!" Raelynn exclaimed, "Way to go Serena!"

"Okay, who would make what role hilarious?" Serena asked looking down at the paper but was interrupted by Winston.

"Are there any gay characters? I don't want to portray a unholy straight person." Winston stated dryly.

"You can make your character gay, Um, how about you play Polonius, the advisor to the king, you have two kids, Ophelia and Laertes but you can pretend they're adopted so long as you yell at them in that voice that makes Lydia laugh." Serena replied.

"Fine." Winston nodded crossing his arms, "I will be that type of adopted father!"

"Good, now we'll write that into your character." Raelynn explained, "Now shoo, we're concentrating."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Lydia:** I get to be a character with an important part! This should be fun! I remember this one time where I forgot to memorize my lines for my kindergarten theatre and I ended up shouting the lyrics to a pepsi commercial before staring blankly at everyone, They still do that exact same play every year, well I guess that's what happens when the teacher is like ninety. Okay she isn't ninety but she's so old! and I mean so freaking old! Like a dinosaur but younger! ... By a few million years.

**Winston:** First this play, then this island, and then the world! Soon everyone will realize the greatness that being gay provides! Soon!

* * *

**Team Bush**

* * *

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Ariel shouted throwing the book down on the table, "We are not doing that!"

"Come on! You've seen movies." Conner replied while grinning and holding out the costume that made Bikini's look conservative. Ariel stormed over and slapped it from his hand.

"We are NOT doing Sexy witches you perv!" Ariel shouted bonking him on the head like it was a three stooges routine.

"I kinda like the idea." Katharine purred snatching one of the outfits.

"I don't feel comfortable wearing something so... revealing." Jay added while throwing the top piece on the table.

"Okay fine, cliché cloaks and staffs it is." Conner sighed.

"YAY!" Ariel and Jay cheered while Katharine pouted and slumped back in her chair.

"So if we play the three witches and various other characters that means you three have to play Banquo, King Duncan, and Macbeth himself." Ariel explained.

"I will take on that starring role." Conner exclaimed standing up.

"Who dies first?" Duke asked with boredom.

"Duncan-" Ariel started.

"Dibs." Duke yelled.

"Can I be the queen?" Jay asked propping her hand up.

"There is no queen in this play." Ariel replied with a sigh, "Duncan never married."

"Aren't there like a ton of side characters?" George asked.

"Yes but to make the play more compact and less boring we're cutting out a lot of pointless scenes and combining characters. Chris said to adapt it, not to directly act it out with minor changes." Ariel explained, "It makes it easier to memorize, this isn't some grand stage production."

"So what's the story _Mom_." Conner drawled.

"Insult that aspect of my life again and you're in for a world of hurt." Ariel growled clenching her fist and waving it in Conner's face, Conner backed away slowly to avoid the knuckle sandwich he was sure Ariel could deliver, she definitely wasn't out of shape.

"You were saying." George urged.

"So this warrior known as Macbeth and his Friend Banquo are riding home from the battlefield when they come across three witches who predict their futures. Macbeth is told he will become king and Banquo is told his sons and their sons will be kings in the future. When they arrive at Macbeth's home they're told Macbeth has inherited a new title as thane of Cawdor due to the betrayal of the previous thane, this makes him heir to the throne. So he and his wife invite the king to their castle and kill him in his sleep, we get this speech about how they cannot wash the blood of themselves showing their souls are stained and then we get a lot of boring dialogue. Then Macbeth is crown and remembers Banquo's sons will be kings, so he sends murderers out to kill Banquo and his son Fleance, this results in Banquo dying and Fleance fleeing into the night. Then at the feast Macbeth was holding Banquo appears as a ghost and frightens Macbeth and he begins to rave madly frightening his guests, then he visits the witches again and they tell him that he can only be killed by impossible things such as men born not from a woman and a forest coming to his castle, relieved he returns home and orders the one man who could have killed him's family murdered in cold blood. This man is named Macduff and he and his men tear branches from the forest bringing it to Macbeth and he dies. The end."| Ariel explained.

"What? Sorry I skipped that Paragraph." Duke muttered.

"How is he not born from a woman?" Katharine asked, "That makes no sense.

"C-Section." Ariel replied dryly.

"Oooh!' Her teammates nodded in understanding.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ariel:** It's like I'm surrounded by idiots.

**Conner:** Who has time to translate old English text anyway? Ariel does, but I'm going to play it friendly with her until I get the upper hand again. Duke will flip on me first chance he gets, Katharine is as good as gone and can only cement my loyalty to Ariel by voting for her, but the moment I have new water to fish from I'll be reeling in the allies.

* * *

"So how are we going to cast this?" Duke demanded, "We only have six members."

"We can all play two characters!' Jay exclaimed.

"How about no!" Duke exclaimed.

"Okay." Jay smiled.

"Do you just agree with everything I say?" Duke demanded holding his hands out while Ariel watched them argue with complete boredom plastered on her face.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean maybe, I mean it depends-" Jay started.

"You..." Donald trailed with a hiss completely angry that Jay was willing to change her opinion just to impress him.

"ANYWAY!" Ariel exclaimed getting everyone's attention again, "I'll play Lady Macbeth since I'm the only one here who knows how to act as well as Conner."

"Whatever." Katharine muttered waving her hand.

"Jay should play Fleance due to her short stature and childish attributes." Ariel continued.

"I'm still mistaken for a twelve year old!" Jay exclaimed, "And I'm Fifteen!"

"Yeah, anyway, so that means Katharine will be additionally playing Macduff." Ariel concluded.

"No I won't." Katharine responded crossing her arms, "There is no way I am crossdressing as a guy! Make Duke do it!"

"No way! I already have to play the king!" Duke exclaimed angrily.

"I said you're doing it Katharine, Conner let me take charge her-" Ariel started.

"That's the thing I don't like! Why are you in charge? Why didn't he put anyone else in charge?" Katharine demanded.

"Because she knows Shakespeare." Conner replied like it was obvious.

"Yeah but what does she know about casting, costumes, makeup, and acting?!" Katharine demanded.

"UGH! Duke you're macduff!" Ariel shouted while Katharine clapped, "I'm going to write this script! SOMEONE MAKE COSTUMES!"

With that being said Ariel stormed out of the room.

"I'm going to go follow her." Conner cringed following Ariel.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ariel:** Katharine knows exactly which buttons to push doesn't she?

**Katharine:** Ariel's buttons are her child, the fact that she's been pregnant, insulting the glasses she wears if you run into her in the middle of the night if she can't have any time to get ready, insulting her intelligence, and making fun of the colour of her hair. She's so easy to set off.

**Conner:** Girl's fighting is hot, girls arguing is brutal! UGH! Why can't my girl be here, she'd bive me a relaxing back rub to help me think better.

**Duke:** I'd prefer to nap but we can't all have it our way. Meh.

* * *

**The Warshippers**

* * *

"-And then we could make the kissing scene go on for an extra time and make it all romantic and dreamy." Holly concluded.

"NO!" Barbara and Ion shouted.

"Guys this is the greatest three day romance that results in the deaths of six people ever!" Luiza exclaimed, "Show some enthusiasm."

"With him playing the other lead?' Barbara demanded.

"Hey you're not the only one unhappy here Barbara." Ion exclaimed, "I don't want to be anywhere near your-"

"You do not want to finish that sentence!" Barbara growled narrowing her eyes at him.

"Maybe I want to!" Ion exclaimed.

"Sensan can you come separate them?" Luiza sighed looking at their leader who was meditating.

"I believe you are perfectly capable with this task, as you are with taking charge in this challenge." Sensan replied without even looking.

Luiza sighed and marched over to her bickering teammates, "BREAK IT UP!"

"I don't want to smooch her!" Ion exclaimed pointing at Barbara.

"Well I don't want to snog your disgusting rat stache either!" Barbara barked.

"It's a cool moustache! It draws in the crowds!' Ion exclaimed.

"To your unholy rock concerts with all the screaming into the mic, loud noises, and lyrics about inappropriate subject manner?!" Barbara demanded.

"That's screamo, live a little, and what are you eighty?" Ion demanded, "Have you even heard rock music before."

"Yes and it scared me and my mother grounded me for even bothering to google it." Barbara responded.

"You don't just google it, you have to be introduced to it!" Ion exclaimed.

"ENOUGH!" Luiza shouted, "Can you two just stop fighting for ten bloody seconds! And that doesn't mean you should purposefully wait ten seconds and then start arguing again."

"Well let's try and do something productive then." Barbara suggested.

"No, we should work on costumes, cool costumes earn cool points." Ion replied.

"Is that your strategy to throw the challenge this time?" Barbara asked in deadpan.

"Unbelievable." Luiza sighed holding her head in her hands.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Holly:** So we have Sensan who isn't doing anything, Luiza who's trying to do everything she can to hold our team together, and the Barbara and Ion just hate one another. I couldn't have asked to be put on a better team.

**Sensan:** I need a short break from the stress of running our team, Luiza is perfectly capable and I believe she can accomplish what I cannot.

* * *

"Look, as a team we need to decide what we're doing with this play." Luiza explained, "Sensan can you help with that?"

"Luiza, you're adapting it so instead of asking outside opinions just write what you think works and let everyone else focus on their acting and costumes, we only have five members so we can't do what the other teams do." Sensan replied without even looking.

"The amount of members doesn't affect anything if we need this in order to do anything else." Luiza argued.

"Whatever you think is right." Sensan stated making Barbara sigh loudly.

"Is he seriously doing that?" Barbara demanded.

"Yep." Luiza growled through gritted teeth, "Guess what! I don't know how to write anything but romance, I'll try to play down the kissing though."

Ion and Barbara began to protest but Luiza shot them both a look that quickly shut them up.

_"If I hear one more word out of you two in protest someone is going to die." Luiza growled while Barbara and Ion exchanged a worried look._

"Heh heh heh, Excellent." kylee laughed as she stared at the monitor with her teammates on it, "Thanks for letting me in here Chris."

"No problem." Chris shrugged.

_"I am not kissing you more than once!" Ion exclaimed from the monitor making Kylee smile sadistically._

"You hate them a little too much." Chris commented earning a glare from Kylee, "Three teams, three plays, and they're all probably going to suck, Find out who sucks the hardest after the break! On Total Drama Boney Island.

"Now punch each other!" Kylee exclaimed from her seat.

"You have issues." Chris commented.

**The Warshippers (5):** Sensan, Luiza, Ion, Holly, Barbara

**Team Juggernaut (8):** Donald, Lawrence, Ace, Afro Joe, Serena, Lydia, Raelynn, Winston

**Team Bush (6):** Conner, Duke, Ariel, Jay, Katharine, George

**No Team (1): **Kylee

**Boney Island (0):**

**Eliminated (4): **Veegie, Tania, Jarvis, Wilbur

**Camp Staff: **Chris (Host), Chef (Cook/Cohost), Jesslyn (Production Editor), Wallace (Equipment), Rajesh (Medical), Jeff (Cameraman), Various Interns that will probably die, and Steven (Everyman).

**Lawrence: **The Sir

**Afro Joe: **The Hair obsessed moron

**Jay: **The Sock collector

**Sensan: **The Pacifist

**Serena: **The Shopaholic

**Duke:** The Cocky Hockey Player

**Luiza: **The Voodoo Magician

**Winston:** The Over the top Heterophobe

**Raelynn: **The Insomniac

**Ariel:** The Teen Mom

**Kylee:** The Beekeeper

**Lydia: **The easily distracted one

**Katharine: **The Barbie Doll

**George:** The Ugly one

**Conner: **Mr. Perfect

**Ace: **The Pilot

**Barbara:** Over the top Catholic

**Donald: **The Judgemental kid

**Holly: **The Child Star

**Ion:** The Rock Star

* * *

**It's that time again, What do you mean you don't know what time it is? Well let me explain, in TDRTTI I reached a certain chapter where I just started to build on the characters as people rather than what I originally planned. So after this finding a fav character will be very easy especially seeing as I had a lot of fun pre challenge, a time that is usually hard to write about because there is no action.**

**Anyway so if you're wondering where I've been for any updates so far this month let me tell you that I'm really sorry, I got sick early on, and not that sickness where you can still do stuff, no stare at a wall and hope death doesn't claim you sick, I'm still on Antibiotics from a bad chest infection. But alas the updates must go on! This is one out of three so I'm a third there.**

**Besides that I'm starting to have fun with these team dynamics, I like seeing what different people are like when they're in charge, I also can't wait to see Team Juggernaut's first elimination ceremony, if it ever comes, you guys are probably wondering who's going to lose next too, Team Bush has two losses, The Warshippers have three and one team is about to gain a member in the form of Kylee. Speaking of her... I have no idea what she's like to people she wants to be around, right now she's just mad at everyone who voted her off and that's all that's showing, so picture at least a little character development from her. But right now I'm playing up the anger at her team and making her seen like she isn't good at dealing with betrayal. Other characters I explored included Jay, who I have to admit is just so fun to write about I can't imagine this stage of the game without her. Sensan who's turning out to be a little bad in an authority position. And Serena and Joe who are that awkward couple you know won't last and hope the flames don't kill their team's winning streak.**

**Well I got some Frozen to update. Tootles.**

**Feedback Question of the chapter: Which characters do you like the most and which ones do you dislike, be honest.**


	13. Chapter 7 Part 2: Alas poor Sensan

**Total Drama Boney Island**

**Chapter Seven Part Two: Alas poor Sensan**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I Do not own Total Drama, it is the property of Teletoon and Fresh TV. I do however own all the OC's that appear in this story s please refrain from stealing them.**

* * *

**Warning:**

* * *

**This episode of Total Drama Boney Island contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by imaginary teens, Someone falling off a ladder, terrible acting, Vomit, Screaming due to kissing, forgotten lines, stage fright, ear poison, a comedic version of Hamlet, a pretty corny death scene, and an elimination. do not try any of what you read here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**

* * *

"STOP LOLLYGAGING!" Chef ordered as the interns put up the final tarp, "Now someone take care of the lights!"

"But Chef this rain isn't going to let up anytime soon." An intern replied holding his rain jacket to his face to prevent rain from soaking his already pretty damp face.

"Well Chris wants this amphitheatre set up by seven!" Chef barked, "Now get back to work!"

The intern sighed and ran back to the stage grumbling where several interns were hoisting tarps over the benches. The storm wasn't looking like it was going to let up, but the show must go on I guess so the camp staff kept slaving away.

* * *

**The Warshippers**

* * *

"No!" Luiza exclaimed holding her head, "How are we even going to do this?"

"What's wrong?" Holly asked looking back at her teammate with curiosity.

"Too many characters! There are scenes we cannot even do!" Luiza exclaimed.

"Well this is an adaptation isn't it?" Holly asked, "Just do something clever to cut certain characters out, change the setting, change the time period, change whatever you want, so long as it flows nicely."

"There are way too many characters for even that, the parents alone take up half the cast!" Luiza groaned rubbing her temple stressfully while Holly took the book away and mused, "We're going to fail so badly."

"Okay, let's combine some characters, for example, the prince is the peacekeeper, why don't we combine him with Friar Lawrence and make him wed them in secret." Holly explained.

"You can't do that!" Luiza gasped, "That'll change too much in the play."

"It's either that or we don't do anything." holly replied narrowing her eyes.

Luiza sighed and edged over to Holly and looked over the cast.

"I guess we can cut Paris, his absence won't change the story at all." Luiza sighed.

"We're already making progress." Holly smiled, "Now what do we do about these parents?"

"Lady Montague won't have even the slightest effect on the play save her death, let's just cut her, I don't know about the others though, we don't have enough actors." Luiza sighed.

"Okay, let's take a different approach, which characters are essential to the play?" Holly asked looking at Luiza.

"Romeo, Juliet, Tybalt, and the priest." Luiza replied.

"There we go, no one else is needed at all." Holly replied closing the book and handing it to Luiza.

"What?!" Luiza asked in shock.

"Figure it out, just romanticize it and play up the drama, make everything whimsical and enchanting! Anyway I need to start on costumes, which shouldn't be hard now that I only need five." Holly smiled standing up and running out into camp towards the arts and crafts center.

"Hey Sensan do you mind helping me with this?" Luiza asked looking at Sensan.

"But Luiza, I must get Barbara and Ion to fill their parts as Romeo and Juliet, without me they'll surely fail." Sensan replied and Luiza growled and crushed a paper in her hand.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Holly:** Okay so there are three teams, the way I see it is that we eventually merge into two, So I need to get rid of people I know I can't use, by putting Luiza in the correct position me and her should be the only two to move on, and who sees a threat in a little girl who has no teammates left?! HA I'm a genius!

**Luiza:** Is it me or is Holly the only one doing anything, for all I care the rest are just elimination fodder, god I wish they were sent off via cannon.

* * *

**Team Bush**

* * *

"The enchantment of stage lights, my acting being loved by all, I am a star built for the stage, perfect for the life of a celebrity. I am so fitting." Katharine exclaimed as she posed before the mirror trying different hats and accessories.

"You sure are fit for something, that's for sure." Ariel muttered.

"What was that you old hag?!" Katharine yelled shoving her face at Ariel who yelped and fell off her chair, "I am built for the lap of luxury, you're built for childcare and working as a middle class person, I've always felt a connection with Hollywood and the life of showbuisness."

"I'm sure you'll be involved somehow." Ariel muttered climbing back onto her chair, "But maybe not the way you think, but it's definitely the way everyone else thinks."

"Really? You think I'll be a star?!" Katharine asked stars appearing in her eyes.

"Sure, now shut up so I can finish this." Ariel ordered.

"Of course you wouldn't care about the glamour of the stage, you're more of an intern getting the script ready or one of those useless people applying makeup." Katharine explained as she picked up a blue coat, "I bet this will look good on Conner, he's such a hunk."

"And he has a girlfriend, get that dead hamster to start running again or you'll fall over from lack of brainpower." Ariel growled as she took a note on the paper in front of her.

"So, where did your writing partner go anyway?" Katharine asked as she wasted more time trying the clothes on herself rather than getting costumes together.

"She's getting everyone ready, apparently she's been a stagehand at the local theatre for a couple years, she's getting the guys into character." Ariel explained as she flipped past an entire scene cutting it from the play.

"Typical." Katharine muttered, "Trying to do the least wok possible."

"HA!" Ariel laughed falsely, "Maybe you should try stand up! because that was so funny!"

Ariel just stared at her blankly before returning to scribbling on the page, silence engulfed the room for several seconds before Katharine turned her head and stared at what Ariel was doing, Ariel's eyes shot up and she sighed.

"What do you need?" Ariel demanded.

"Nothing, I'm wondering how you lost all your baby weight." Katharine replied before having a lamp thrown at her which she narrowly dodged, "HEY!"

Ariel just ignored her and returned to writing.

* * *

"I really don't see how this will help my acting in any way, shape, or form." Duke growled.

"Come on! The romance of the play is everything!" Jay exclaimed, "Now lay down and pretend your dead!"

"The murder happens off screen in our adaptation!" Duke yelled trying to sit up again but Jay pushed him down.

"Think Snow White." Jay ordered pointing at him but Duke just turned and sat up.

"JAY!" Conner shouted, "Stop trying to trick Duke into kissing you!"

Jay fell silent and began grumbling to herself before perking up again and skipping across the room and jumping into a chair.

"Okay team, we need to win today and get that extra player, so... Let's get to work." Conner explained, "As far as I can tell I know how to act and Jay knows how to run audio equipment."

"I'm like a nerd but not as smart." Jay stated with a broad smile.

"Yeah, so let's see your acting, Ariel cut together a few lines from the play for our characters, let's see how we all do." Conner explained while handing the other three pieces of paper, "uhhh, Duke you start."

"Was it so late, Wait what? friend, Pssh sure, ere... What? you went to bed, Uhhh... That you do lie so late?" Duke read while cocking an eyebrow, "What kind of sissy talk is this anyway?"

"Art Duke, it's art!" Jay exclaimed jumping to her feet and clearing her throat, "The moon is down; I have not heard the clock."

"Well that was almost perfect. A little too excited and happy but nearly perfect." Conner nodded, "Remember that we're modernizing the dialogue too and cutting most of the soliloquys out seeing as Chris docks us points if we go on for too long."

"My turn." George grinned jumping to his feet confidently, "H-H-Hold, take my Er... s-sword. There's H-H-husbandry in hea-heaven; T-their candles are a-a-all out. T-Take thee t-that too.**.."**

"Okay... That was... Unique..." Conner sighed, "If you're afraid to talk in front of us how are you going to survive with a crowd watching your every movement, you aren't Wilbur man!"

"I know but I have stage fright, I have ever since my grade school play where I played the banana in our school play..." George trailed and stared off into space like he was having a war flashback.

"You were a banana?" Jay asked with a cocked eyebrow, "At my school I played Sheep number three in our Christmas concert, then I got into lighting and rarely go on stage."

"Oh so you're a stage dork and not a actress." Conner stated.

"... Yes." Jay replied proudly, "Without me no one would have a career."

"But can you remember and recite lines like them?" Conner asked with a sigh, "We need to know exactly how much dialogue you can remember."

"What do you mean dialogue!" jay yelled throwing the paper in the air angrily, "I play the kid who's literally in one scene and escapes murder after uttering eight one sentence lines!"

"... I guess that's okay..." Conner trailed.

"Plus the Witches have rhyming dialogue which means it's so easy to remember even Katharine can do it." Jay replied, "Now let's fill out a two hundred word essay and rank how much dialogue we say!"

"NO!" Duke yelled angrily.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Conner:** Jay is useful but does she have to be happy to an annoying level?! Ugh! I have never met a person who likes mornings, schoolwork, and rain as much as she does. I don't plan to meet anyone else like that.

**Jay:** Ha, stage dork- (Jay places her hand on the confessional wall and with a massive crack her arm goes through it making her smack her head into the side.)

* * *

**Team Juggernaut**

* * *

"... Well this is actually pretty good." Ace commented as she read over the script, "How long do you suppose it'll take to act out?"

"Twelve minutes." Serena replied with a smirk while she sat proudly in her seat, "I managed to cut almost every scene down to a few lines, I cut out most of the character development and simplified the story a bit, but it gets the point across and flows smoothly."

"I like the part where Winston dies." Ace smirked as she turned the page, "And the fact the queen dies from a falling set piece, you break the forth wall a lot in this."

"Yep, the point is to be good or not to be good. So I made it funny." Serena shrugged.

"Not everyone's a fan of forth wall humour though." Donald commented from his bed.

"Stop being a pessimist." Raelynn ordered while rubbing her eye sleepily and yawning randomly, "So... Costumes."

"I am so on this!" Serena exclaimed standing up and hitting her chest triumphantly, "I have a team working on it right now."

Everyone looked over to where Lydia and Joe were grinning and holding up a costume.

"AHHH!" Serena screamed clutching her head, "It's all wrong."

"Don't worry, we're on it!" Joe exclaimed holding up the costume and tearing the cuff of the neck by accident, "... ooops."

"How many arms does a person have again?" Lydia asked holding up a half finished costume with five sleeves.

"This is a fashion disaster." Serena muttered looking almost traumatized.

"It's just clothes." Raelynn commented.

"Just clothes?" Serena asked turning her head around while it was covered in shadow and her eyes bulged and twitched manically.

"Are you oka-" Ace started.

"OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY! THIS IS A DISASTER!" Serena screamed clutching her forehead in complete stress.

Everyone stared at her with worried and blank looks on their face.

"How about you work on costumes while we... Rehearse..." Ace trailed shattering the silence, "We'll be... At the bottom of the treehouse..."

"Sounds good." Serena nodded her eye still twitching as she snatched the clothing from her teammates and glaring at them. Joe shot her finger guns but she ignored him and frowned. Everyone filed out and collected on the ground.

"That was... Odd." Raelynn commented looking around for a place to sit that would be comfortable enough if she accidentally fell asleep.

"She didn't even acknowledge me." Joe sighed as he kicked at the Tree trunk.

"Regardless of that we have to get this script practiced if we want any shot at winning this thing." Ace explained looking over her team.

"This isn't as good as you said." Lawrence stated holding up the script, "Lots of moments come across as awkward and uninteresting. You know, those parts in a book where you feel the need to stop reading due to how strange it is.

"It's better than nothing, we're going to have to make up for the lack of emotion in the characters with our acting." Ace exclaimed hitting her fist into her hand. Joe swiped the paper from Lawrence and scanned over one of his lines.

"Oh no a ghost." joe read in complete monotone.

"... Yeesh." Ace commented.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ace:** Um... That was awful. There's no kind way to put it, we can't lose! We're on such a big winning streak, all it takes is one bad challenge and our team will fall apart quicker than a beehive with a squashed queen!

**Afro Joe:** Pssh, who needs acting when you have this holy hair! (joe motions to his hair and light erupts from behind it and choir music plays.)

**Serena:** (She's finishing the sewing on an ornate dress and looks much more relieved that this one looks nice.)

* * *

**The Warshippers**

* * *

"I'm doing everything." Luiza sang as she and Holly sewed clothing together although Holly was doing a rather terrible job and was literally a needle away from blowing her cover and swearing her head off. Luiza just kept glaring at Ion who wasn't doing anything but strumming his guitar and Sensan who had taken to reading over the script albeit very half-heartedly as he kept getting distracted by birds in the trees. the only person who seemed to be putting any effort in whatsoever was Barbara who was already repeating her lines aloud and trying to get the correct vocals.

"Luiza." Holly growled annoyed that Luiza was pretending she hadn't done anything.

"I have never met two lazier boys in my life." Luiza commented loudly hoping one of the two would hear but Sensan was in the zone and Ion had headphones in that blasted the sound of heavy metal music over the two despite being in headphones. That was how loud the music was.

"they're oddballs alright." Holly nodded, "The other teams have hard workers but we seem to have gotten the two lazy ones, although I thought Sensan tried harder than this."

"He did but something is causing him to become less interested in the game." Luiza muttered glaring at the boy who was supposed to be in charge, "Ever since he got that leadership position he's been getting increasingly careless as if he's invincible."

"... Should we take him out?" Holly asked in almost a whisper, "I mean look at how things have changed, on day one Barbara was boat food and now she's here not even a target."

"Well to be honest, she's matured quite a bit while being forced to work with different people. Maybe a little pressure on her belief was what she needed. Ion on the other had has gotten steadily worse and more like Barbara was when she first showed up." Luiza muttered while Ion's music picked up and he began rocking his head back and forth strumming the guitar with the music and clearly enjoying himself in his own little world, "Nice of him to be the sole role model for musicians this season."

Holly nodded and with a yelp she drew back her finger.

"Holly, be more careful." Luiza sighed.

"Sorry." Holly apologized rubbing her finger and stopping the drop of blood before it could get onto any of the clothing.

"Do you need a bandage?" Luiza asked in worry as Holly sucked on her finger.

"Hmmm?" Holly asked looking ridiculously childish with her finger in her mouth.

"It's just, you try so hard and people still look down on you, I'd hate for you to leave, you're great at listening and a perfect person to be in the company of." Luiza shrugged, "I'd rather have you here than those guys any day."

Holly silently smirked as Luiza turned back to her sewing.

"I hope we can take this friendship as far as we can in the game." Holly stated before reinserting his finger back into her mouth to prevent the air from hurting the small stab wound in the middle of her finger that caused no pain besides the occasional throb of her veins.

"Agreed." Luiza nodded finishing the final stroke in her outfit and holding it up smiling, "Voila!"

Holly clapped at it. It was a dress made of red fabric but instead of having a revealing top that would show cleavage Luiza had opted for a far more stylized outfit with a second layer draped over the first effectively covering the chest while also taking attention away from the outfit and focusing it on the face.

"An actress must move around and emote with her body, this will away fluent movement and be comfortable and easy to put on. It is red for the house of Capulet." Luiza announced drawing the attention of Barbara.

"Strange style... I like it!" Barbara grinned snatching the dress from Luiza.

"I didn't have much to work with, Serena raided the pink so I was left with Crimson and Poppy." Luiza explained.

"And mine is done!" Holly exclaimed leaping up and holding up her much less ornate and much less expertly crafted outfit. It was a shirt that had long white sleeves that had visible stitches everywhere and a blue vest looked like it would have been stapled onto the actors chest by the looks of the stitching. Not to mention the pants were two sizes too big for Ion and the shirt would be super tight, "CATCH MUSIC BOY!"

Ion couldn't hear her and was promptly buried in inexpertly crafted fabric that looked like it might be thrown out before the night was over.

"WHAT IS THIS!" Ion demanded not even taking his music out and not realizing he was yelling, he looked at his crummy suit and then at the glorious outfit Barbara was holding. He looked back at his suit just in time to see a spider crawl out of a sleeve and go back into the cuff of the neck. he shuddered at the sight.

"I like the detail you added." Holly complimented looking at Barbara who was examining her costume, "It's plain and colourful but the two colours are repeated multiple times and will look nice on stage."

"Comes from making my own clothes, and sewing voodoo dolls, also Barbara... That pain in your foot should be gone before the show... You know... Because..." Luiza trailed while rubbing the back of her head. Barbara blinked at her and looked very awkward before Luiza sighed and picked up a piece of red fabric she held it up and tied it around her waist creating a second layer to her own outfit, "This goes on before showtime, it completes the outfit and should earn you a solid ten points."

"In the words of Shakespeare, Wherefor art my nice suit?" Ion demanded removing his ear buds.

"Why is my nice suit?" Luiza asked cocking an eyebrow, "Do English much?"

"Do you?!" Ion demanded angrily and Luiza rolled her eyes.

"So we have two costumes so far, why don't we work on finishing the rest." Barbara suggested.

"NO!" Ion exclaimed shoving his outfit into Luiza's hands, "If I'm going to be on the stage the most my costume should look better than this!"

"Is my handiwork that bad?!" Holly demanded, "I take offense to that!"

"Well sorry but Luiza is the only master at sewing here!" Ion growled, "You can practice your lines while she sews!"

"I need to practice too." Luiza argued throwing the poorly made costume on the ground.

"Not as much as anyone else _miss I'm crossdressing as a guy who dies in the play_." Ion stated.

"It's not my fault almost every main character is MALE!" Luiza shouted waving her arms in the air for emphasis.

"... Whatever." Ion scoffed marching away.

"... FINE!" Luiza shouted angrily.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Luiza:** Is it me or are the guys on our team beginning to become like the annoying girls from last season. The ones that made it too far and should've been eliminated earlier than this. All Ion wants to do is blast music in his ears, that annoys me, he should be helping, and Sensan? That guy is getting way too comfortable, for a guy who claims he's reached spiritual enlightenment he sure does like to act like he has more right than the rest of us to just sitting around.

**Ion:** Luiza needs to chill, she's so high strung and controlling. She should mellow out and spend time relaxing. Our losing streak won't last forever, why should we try harder than the other teams when we know we can win if the challenge works in our favour? I don't want to bust my butt if it's a challenge we're going to lose anyway.

**Holly:** You know, in these types of games the small and weak are targets right off the bat, but looking at my team right now, guess who hasn't made any enemies... Well two sided enemies... (Holly grins almost demonically.)

* * *

**Team Bush**

* * *

Ariel silently brushed the eraser flakes off the paper and smiled. her handiwork was quite good and would be easy to recite, it didn't have to be complex, they had three judges to impress. One who wanted good costumes, one who wanted new revisions to the play and it to fit the timeslot well, and of course the traditionalist who wanted the original script done well. She had to impress both but decided to lean towards the revisionist. He or she would be easier to impress.

"Every single bit is perfect, several drafts were needed but it is done." Ariel sighed slumping back in her chair and enjoying the silence.

It didn't last.

"You're sitting down?!" Katharine demanded angrily as she entered the room, "The show is in only a few hours and you think you can take a break?!"

"If you didn't spend forty minutes in the bathroom fixing your makeup you would've seen me just finish Barbie doll." Ariel growled looking at the makeup covered face before her, "You like that nickname? It matches your desire to be pointlessly pampered to the point we can't even tell if you're made of flesh!"

"Oh Ha Ha! How would you feel if I called you mom hips or something equally degrading to a person your age?" Katharine asked putting her hand on her hip and flaring the other one out in a pose Ariel only knew too well judging by the wrinkled face she was wearing, "Don't frown so much unless you want to look like a forty year old."

"Whatever." Ariel shrugged brushing her hair back and earning a snicker from Katharine. Ariel froze upon realizing what she'd done, the entire viewing world had probably seen it.

"Uh..." Ariel started.

"Forget Old lady wrinkles, look at that streak of hair!" Katharine laughed as all the boiling memories of being teased about the small streak of white since preschool came flooding back to Ariel and she stiffened with gritted teeth as Katharine began to laugh harder at her expression.

"It's nothing." Ariel growled covering the patch of hair with an ornate twist of her hair, effectively hiding it within the locks.

"Old lady." Katharine laughed walking out the door. Ariel sighed and picked up the script ready to present it that evening.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Katharine:** Ariel has White hair... Well just a little bit near her ear and she hides it well but anyway... AHAHAHAHA! Oh man! Birth did not help her out one bit.

**Ariel:** Katharine appears to be too stupid to realize that it's way too colourless to be from natural progression. It's been there since I was born. (She eyes the camera suspiciously.) Got it all you viewers out there? You start spreading rumours and I will find you!

* * *

**Team Juggernaut**

* * *

"It's done." Serena grinned her eye twitching every few seconds while a slightly insane smile dominated her face. Everyone stared at either her or their costumes blankly.

"So let me get this straight..." Ace sighed holding her hands up, "You wrote the script, adapted the original material, made the costumes, assigned characters, and now you're going to somehow rehearse all your lines in fifteen minutes."

"Correct." Serena nodded, "I will prevail!"

"Babe, all this stress will cause wrinkles and I don't want to be dating a wrinkly and grey haired girl." Joe explained walking up to Serena and holding her so she looked uncomfortable, he began picking something out of his teeth while she looked at him nervously. He suddenly stopped and looked at her, "I can't get this thing out... You know that meat Chef fed us last night... That everyone thought was racoon, yeah, can you go find me a toothpick? Yeah, thanks."

Serena blinked as everyone stared at her before she shrugged and dashed towards the mess hall.

"She needs to practice you idiot." Donald pointed out suddenly piling his anger on him, "She's the only one who hasn't!"

"Pssh, she's the queen, she isn't that important." Joe waved off.

"Yeah she is actually." Donald replied while everyone else nodded, "I'm starting to think your relationship with her is one sided and for your advantage."

"So what if it is?" Joe asked with a careless shrug.

"That's wrong." Lydia explained, "Like how there was this girl marcy at my school, no one really liked Marcy that much but you see she was known enough that everyone could react, so she had this boyfriend Chad who was a jerk but she didn't realize that but the rest of us did because we weren't in love with him, you know how that works and all, anyway-"

"QUIET!" Donald exclaimed, "You're so annoying!"

"Sorry, my doctor tells me I have severe-" Lydia started before Donald clamped his hand over her mouth.

"It's none of your business how my relationships work, I've put a ton of work into it and I hope she returns that, I can't just wait on her hand and foot." Joe explained while everyone sighed and he crossed his arms.

"We take the stage first so you'd better be doing your best tonight!" Raelynn warned.

"Don't worry, i'll be so good they'll be begging for more!" Joe exclaimed in extreme narcissism.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Serena: **(She's simply twisting her forefingers together and looking nervous about her upcoming performance as if she'll blame herself for the loss if it hppens.)

**Donald:** I can't stand Joe, so I'm going to start pushing my teammates into hating him and eliminating him, then Winston is guaranteed to go home and by that time a team shuffle should happen and I have to start weaving more webs. I'm like a spider, but if I pull a single thread of the web others will fall while I scurry to safety. Sounds bad but who needs to be good when you can get rich and be good later? (Donald cocks an eyebrow awaiting the audience response.)

**Afro Joe:** Serena and me are perfect, she can hold the mirror and I can fix my hair, then we switch and marvel about me. It may seem self centered but I love me and can't help but attribute this love to my hair.

* * *

**Amphitheatre**

* * *

"This is going to suck." Kylee commented from her seat.

"yeah, but it'll be so entertaining to watch." Chris replied with a grin, "Plus it plays a part in deciding which team you'll end up on, will it be your old team who betrayed you, or one of the other teams you know nothing about."

"... Stop putting pressure on me!" Kylee ordered before slouching in her chair, silence filled the area until teams began to file in and Chris walked up onto stage and looked over the three teams all adorned in either tight, ugly, or very nice costumes.

"Welcome teams." Chris explained looking them over, "The shows are about to begin, You'll be ranked on three separate categories, Outfits by me, what you changed and how it works by Chef, and what you kept true by Kylee, also she can be biased. Anyway, you'll be docked points for every minute you go over twenty. So hopefully you've practiced and timed things. We won't be judging transitions due to time constraints and not every segment will make it into the final cut. However the less you have the better Chef will mark you so long as it makes sense but remember that you should be losing points from Kylee if you sacrifice that. In the end the team with the most point wins the challenge and gets to add another member to their team roster. Any questions?"

"Nope." Serena replied, "Except what the order is..."

"Team Juggernaut is first due to their current rank, Team Bush is second, and we finish off with The Warshippers." Chris concluded while several people nodded, "I expect content that will be able to be shown, backstage drama, mispronounced lines, terrible characters, and the occasional good joke."

Everyone on Team Juggernaut nodded before darting to the stage while everyone else took their seats.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Lawrence:**

**Serena:**

**Winston:**

* * *

The stage curtains opened wide as a very bad smoke machine shot a barely visible jet of smoke began shooting smoke out and the smoke took on a red hue for no apparent reason. Lawrence stepped forth with a paper in hand and cleared his throat.

"What is he doing?" Chris demanded.

"Shakespearian plays usually begin with someone explaining the plot and characters." Kylee replied, "At the time the peasants were very uneducated, so this holds true to the roots and will help people along, it earns a point from me at least."

"Very unlike modern plays but still original, I give it a point." Chef added.

"Tonight we will be performing a rendition of Hamlet, due to time constraints and lack of actors several small scenes have been cut together or left out in the end, due to this we had to take most of the first act and put it into one or two scenes. In the original two guards constantly see a ghost and invite Hamlet to the roof to see it, we are skipping this scene and cutting directly to Hamlet seeing the ghost himself. The director would like to ask your forgiveness in screwing this part of the play up..." Lawrence trailed before swallowing, "_Act one begins on the roof of the castle, Horatio a good friend of Hamlet the crown prince of Denmark takes him to the roof where we see the ghost of Hamlet's deceased father. Afterwards we see that the king's brother has married his late brother's wife and has taken the throne. Everyone has bypassed mourning except Hamlet. Enjoy..._"

With that Lawrence backed away and the fog thickened before the machine gave a whirring noise and stopped producing smoke from the intended area and set itself on fire temporarily. An intern rushed by and put out the fire while the judges watched with no amusement whatsoever. Serena cringed from behind the curtain at their reactions.

Joe and Lawrence walked onto stage, Lawrence was clearly in character playing a depressed person wearing all black and looking mopey. His Outfit removed the need to tell and just showed the judges who he was and what he'd be like... And then you had Joe.

Joe strutted onto stage like some kind of runway model, he was brushing up his huge afro and was not playing the part of a wise friend to Lawrence. Kylee snickered at the sight of him.

"So last night the guards were seeing... No wait... They saw a ghost!" Joe exclaimed while Kylee slapped her forehead and Chris scribbled something on the paper in front of him, "And it looked like your dad!"

"Impossible." Lawrence exclaimed showcasing proper acting, "My father has been dead for months..."

A subtle laugh is heard from backstage and Lawrence frowns.

"How can they celebrate when my father has been dead for only a short while, especially my mother and my uncle! How dare they get married so close to his death, it's as if no one cares!" Lawrence shouted angrily pacing around the stage, "And now you claim my father's ghost has been seen."

"Well you came with me." Joe shrugged and Serena slapped her forehead from her position stage left just out of sight of the judges, "Oh wait... That's not my line..."

Chef began to drum his fingers on the table and Joe eyed them nervously.

"LOOK! STAGE LEFT! I MEAN OVER THERE!" Joe shouted pointing to Serena who shook her head and pointed the other direction. Joe froze as Ace walked out from the opposite direction covered in white makeup and grey clothing. The judges snickered clearly thinking it was part of the act and Joe was supposed to be an idiot.

"Father! What? A ghost! And you look so feminine!" Lawrence exclaimed earning a cough from one of the members of Team Bush.

Ace glared at him and kicked him in the shin.

"Shut up and listen." Ace growled doing her best to imitate a man but with limited results, "Your uncle killed me in my sleep by pouring poison down my ear-"

"Poison down your ear?" Joe interrupted breaking character and laughing.

"POISON IN MY EAR!" Ace yelled frightening Joe and making him yelp and fall over.

"Uncle Claudius wouldn't kill you..." Lawrence trailed and Ace held her arms out, "Oh... Right..."

"Hamlet, you must avenge me..." Ace trailed rather cryptically, "Else my soul shall never rest and I will have to watch the incestuous vulgar going on between my wife and my brother."

"I don't know... Are you sure it's a good idea?" Lawrence asked sceptically, "I mean he'll pass naturally and how exactly am I supposed to know you're my dad?"

"SWEAR TO IT!" Ace screamed making both Joe and Lawrence jump.

"Okay! Fine!" Lawrence exclaimed holding his hand up and crossing over his heart, "I swear to kill my uncle."

"good boy." Ace stated before backing away into what should've been fog and vanishing stage right.

Lawrence looked at Joe and shrugged and the two walked off opposite Ace. The stage remained quiet for a few seconds before Lydia and Raelynn walked onto stage. Raelynn sat down and took on a bored expression.

"You know his advances are false and riddled with lust right?" Lydia asked reciting the lines perfectly.

"I doubt Hamlet would advance upon me unless he had ulterior motives, I believe that is simply a small factor in what he is doing brother." Raelynn explained.

"His duties come first Ophelia, you know that. Do you wish to live a life as a second responsibility? You must protect the one thing that you hold most dear, else he will take your heart do what he wishes and leave you with heartbreak." Lydia explained, "I won't be here to watch over you sister, please tell me you will bide my warnings and push back his advances."

"I shall, so long as I can." Raelynn sighed, "Have fun in France."

Lydia frowned sceptically as Winston marched onto stage.

"You two making out finally?" Winston asked getting groans from the audience, Lydia and Raelynn slapped their foreheads in response.

"Hi dad." Raelynn announced trying to move everything forward.

"I like this play so far, a lesbian couple was the crown couple-" Winston listed.

"She was playing a dude." Kylee commented from her seat, "Stop acting like an idiot and screwing your team over and GET BACK TO THE SCRIPT!"

Winston fell silent and Lydia sighed.

"I will do my best in Paris." Lydia announced.

"Good... What was my line?" Winston asked as Kylee scribbled something down.

"Yeah... Bye." Lydia growled walking away.

"I'm dating Hamlet." Raelynn stated breaking the script as well.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Winston screamed making Chris laugh, "Don't you know that boys and girls must be kept separate?! You aren't going near him!"

"But-" Raelynn started.

"NOOOOO!" Winston yelled, "No lady under this household is going to be a partner to Hamlet, you rebuke his affection!"

"But-" Raelynn protested.

"REBUKE IT!" Winston yelled before turning to the audience and looking them over, "What?!"

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Serena:** Winston and Joe are just screwing everything up! EVERYTHING! They suck at acting, they suck at memorizing, and they probably just had us docked several points which could cost us the game. Ugh this is so anxiety inducing. We've screwed up! Our winning streak is over, the only way it isn't is if I play my part perfectly, but I didn't get time to practice. Oooh! This is nerve wracking, nothing's falling into place! AARGH!

**Lawrence:** Joe just dropped the ball in that first act. More than Winston, Winston recovered and played his part, although without meaning to, meanwhile Joe who is playing a scholar and a genius is acting like an idiot who was raised in the attitude filled lower suburbs of a large city where intelligence is laughed at and being cool is awesome. I know for a fact Joe is from a farming community so I have no idea where his current mindset came from. But man he just-

**Afro Joe:** -Nailed it! I totally nailed it right on the head! I mean did you see me! I had the entire audience aroar with laughter, screw the nice guy act, I'm improvising the rest of this.

**Winston:** Having finally read this story I do agree it is a tragedy, I play the misunderstood man Polonius who is a gay man raising his two daughters, one of which pretends to be a boy, he is killed by the villain Hamlet who has been corrupted after seeing one of his mother's die and the other wed a man! What a tragedy... Okay I never read it but this is how it is written, how the heck would you portray it any different?

* * *

Chris muttered something to Kylee probably scoring the first act, Winston and Joe's names would pop up occasionally but the rest was garbled nonsense to quiet to hear.

Suddenly Winston entered stage left and Ace in a clever new disguise followed him.

"Now make sure my daughter isn't hanging around any boys in Paris." Winston told Ace who cocked an eyebrow.

"Son." Serena coughed from backstage clearing up the air to showcase it was Winston improvising. Chef glared at Winston and wrote something down.

"I will make sure your Son Laertes is not fooling around." Ace grumbled before breaking script while she walked off, "You mad old man! Can't even tell the genders of his own children."

Kylee nodded accepting this random save of the scene.

"FATHER!" Raelynn shouted dashing onto stage, "It was so frightening and horrific-"

"What is it Ophelia?!" Winston demanded sticking to the script for the first time.

"It was Hamlet, such devious madness he showed! I avoided him as you said and suddenly he has appeared in such a state I could only imagine a drunk in! Oh father it frightened me." Raelynn exclaimed emoting as she acted. Chef wrote something down and everything continued normally.

"By gods, his madness has grown from your separation!" Winston exclaimed, "Me and the king were just discussing reasons, he and his wife are worried about him."

"Father it was traumatizing..." Raelynn muttered under her breath looking around wildly, the bags and dark marks under her eyes fitting the character.

"I MUST SEE THE KING!" Winston yelled dashing offstage.

"Father..." Raelynn trailed before slowly sauntering offstage.

The stage was empty for about five seconds before Joe, Serena, and Donald walked onto the stage. Serena was playing her part so perfectly she would've it into an actual play while Donald seemed less caring and just wanted the scene to be over, however Joe was sauntering onto stage like a rapper about to lay down some truths, completely out of place in such a regal play.

"I want you to find the source of this madness else I fear for his life." Donald told Joe, "Horatio, you are his greatest friend promise me you will find it."

"I'll find it man, your kingly orders lead me towards my goals, I'll go find Hamlet and figure out what's wrong by blatantly asking him." Joe explained and Serena glared at him indicating he was adding stuff. Joe glanced at the crowd and upon seeing no one laughing frowned at them.

"Go, find him!" Serena improvised and Joe walked sulkily off stage, Serena turned to Donald and took on a worried face, "I worry for his safety, maybe us being wed was too quick, perhaps he views it negatively."

"Do not fret, we will find the source and help him overcome it, my brother's death had a huge impact on him." Donald explained.

"MY LORD!" Winston yelled suddenly dashing onto the stage again and coming to an abrupt halt, Winston glared at the two before bowing and looking at them triumphantly, "I have discovered the source of your son's madness."

"You have?" Serena asked in excitement.

"Yes, Hamlet is heartbroken!" Winston exclaimed.

"Heartbroken?" Donald asked in confusion.

"His love for my daughter has been foiled." Winston explained waving his arms around, "As you know they have always shared something and I told her to avoid him and let him work out his grief promptly so their friendship wasn't strained, not because I didn't fancy the idea of my daughter-"

"Spit it out!" Donald ordered, "Enough with the weaving of your words!"

"She met him this morning and he frightened her, he is upset she has been ignoring him. But I am unsure if this is the true cause, but I have a plan to find if this is the true source, a very smart and devious plan." Winston explained holding up a finger and grinning mischievously, "We set up a meeting between my daughter and your son and hide behind a tapestry, we watch and see if this lead goes anywhere."

"... It's the only lead we have and I will follow it." Donald nodded making Winston smile, "We shall now take our leave."

With a dramatic turn and flick of his cape Donald strutted off followed by Serena. Winston remained on stage as Lawrence walked in, unlike before Lawrence was now wearing clothes that didn't fit him, he had one sock and no shoes, his shirt was untucked, and he appeared to twitch every few seconds.

"Ah Hamlet!" Winston exclaimed, "How do you fare this fine morning?"

"As well as a hatter is mad." Lawrence replied before laughing madly, Winston looked at him awkwardly and it was hard to tell if he was responding in character or in real life.

"May I mention that your mother has arranged for a troop of players to come and present a play of your choosing?" Winston asked, "She told me how much you enjoyed the theatre and hoped it would help with your recovery."

"From what?" Lawrence asked circling Winston, "From being around snakes all day, their venom not administered by fang but rather by word! The only way to stop such a thing is to kill or remove the snake... But my mother seems blinded to it, the venom blinds her from the image of the snake. But I see it..."

"... Okay then..." Winston muttered, "What play did you want them to perform?"

"THE MURDER OF GONZAGO!" Lawrence shouted and Winston nodded and backed offstage.

Everything went silent as Lawrence walked to stage front.

"The play about vile treachery and lust shall be the perfect catalyst, I will use my apparent madness and the play to capture the conscious of the king!" Lawrence exclaimed before falling silent.

**Confessional:**

* * *

**Lawrence:** That was pretty good, the crazy speech had meaning, now if Chef is going to catch that or not depends but if he does more points for us and an easier time we'll have placing first.

**Donald:** I could really care less, I didn't do outstanding but I didn't suck either, I'm that healthy middle, no target on me whatsoever, I haven't felt this safe in a while.

**Chris:** This play is okay, it's skimming through the entire thing and the actors are doing fine, however a couple of performances are taking away from the team, people trying to be that one breakout character, those egos are going to harm this team's score in the long run. Trust me we'd love to show you every scene playing out but we just don't have the time. Plus a couple were just plain lame.

* * *

Holly struggled to push a large trunk to the back of the stage, it was marked with Sensan's name and was coloured a midnight blue. Holly was clearly struggling and everyone wondered why no one was helping her.

"You need help?" Ace asked as laughter poured from the audience at something going on in act three.

"Sure." Holly smiled and Ace walked forward and helped her drag it forth.

"What do you need a trunk for anyway?" Ace asked.

"We're going to use it as the tomb Juliet is left upon in the catacombs, it was the only thing anyone owned that would fit." Holly explained sitting down.

"Don't you want to keep watching?" Ace asked pointing onto the stage where they could just see Lawrence's feet one socked and the other barefoot.

"Truth be told I'm too nervous to concentrate." Holly explained sitting down on the trunk, "I've never done this before."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Holly:** No one recognises me here at all, no one, Last season almost everybody knew my name but this season apparently no one has ever seen my long line of commercial work, television work, or movie work for that matter. My career has been taking a downwards spiral lately due to a bad name being written for me or whatever so I can see how my name could be absent from a few people. But like mama always says, you have to be tough as nails and not fall for a nice persona or no one will hire you. You have to be out there. That's why I signed up to get my name out there, once people realize that I'm a good enough actress to convince everyone I'm something I'm not requests for me to appear in film and television should increase tenfold! But for now... "I can't act.".

* * *

"Just breathe, remember that fear is only in the mind." Ace explained while Holly smirked and rolled her eyes.

"People always told me to imagine the audience naked but that just makes me more nervous." Holly replied a nervous blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Ah, just become the character." Ace explained punching Holly's arm and smiling. Holly rubbed where she'd been punched and silently planned the girl's demise much earlier than originally planned, "So how do you think Romeo and Juliet will go?"

"It's going to be a bigger disaster than the Titanic." Holly explained with a sigh, "Ion and Barbara are at each other's throats and Plus they're the leads, Sensan isn't doing anything, Luiza is stressed, and Ion is missing his guitar and doesn't trust anyone. If this thing doesn't blow up i'll be surprised."

"It'll be find kid, they all want to win, if you all just get through it you'll be fine. Be happy you've lost at least, my team's problems are bubbling over and about to rocket from the head of a bottle if it's not opened soon. We need two loses, one to fix issues and one to eliminate Winston." Ace explained, "Also Donald has it out for me and there's a saboteur on our team."

"What? Really?" Holly asked in surprise, "There's a rat on your team?"

"I think it's joe, but then again he isn't that smart. It could be anyone, you never know who's playing you, just remember trust no one... But not so much it's obvious." Ace concluded.

"I dunno, I've been getting along with Barbara and Luiza pretty well." Holly shrugged her hair being lifted slightly as she did.

"Really?" Ace asked taking on a very confused expression, "I can understand somehow getting to be buddy buddy with Luiza despite her quirks but Barbara? That's a little too farfetched for my tastes."

"No it's true, Luiza is of course easy to get along as long as you're not lazy, annoying, or someone most people wouldn't like, but Barbara starts to grow on you, especially because she's kind of matured over the last two weeks being stuck on the island with so many people who vary so greatly, Ion is the annoying one, while Barbara seems to be adapting Ion is shutting us out more and more each day. It's like the stress of the competition and no one treating him like some sort of rock god is making him upset and withdrawn." Holly explained with a sigh, "I kind of wish he'd see his own errors and grow up."

"You can't change everyone." Ace nodded, "Although be happy you aren't on the same team as Winston."

"Yeah what is his deal? He's psychotic without realizing it." Holly asked.

"Meh, he's very passionate, but he goes about it the wrong way, if he wants equality he shouldn't act like a homophobe, some of the stuff he says doesn't even make sense. Maybe he's been challenged all his life, I'm not sure, but either way he's very annoying at times." Ace explained with a shrug, "We all have passions, mine is becoming a pilot, one day i'll own my own plane, or maybe i'll own a shipping company, or airline service, or maybe i'll be in the military, i'll go where my job takes me. What are you passionate about?"

Suddenly Holly's face lit up with real excitement.

"I'm going to be an actress one day!" Holly exclaimed.

"Well keep working, don't let yourself become negative and fall down that slippery slope so many famous people fall down." Ace explained, "It'll be good for you."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Holly:** Had a moment of broken character there, can't let that happen, I have to focus, at least it was the character I was playing, I don't need another Wilbur walking around knowing my secrets and about to spill them, no one is as scared as he was. It won't work twice.

**Ace:** When I win the million I'm putting it away until I'm done cadets, then I'm buying a plane!

* * *

"- Quick I hear him coming." Serena shouted pushing Winston behind a tapestry. She stood in front of it nervously as Lawrence walked into the room.

"Hello mother." Lawrence greeted with a creepy grin, his eye twitching.

"Hamlet! What a surprise!" Serena replied looking incredibly nervous.

"Cut the act mother, you knew I'd come eventually, you knew very well your sins would catch up to you." Lawrence replied swaying back and forth madly while Serena edged towards a mirror that was normally kept in The Warshipper's cabin.

"Hamlet, we've been very worried about you, that play-" Serena started.

"Oh the play revealed the liars and the truth tellers." Lawrence replied grabbing the girl and pulling her into the view of the mirror, "You know what I see mother? I see a woman once married and proud now scourged by her sins, she's married the man who murdered her husband, she lies with him at night, she allows him to be unholy and she just turns a blind eye. Your true essence shall be revealed to the world."

"Do you mean to... Kill me?" Serena asked in complete distress.

"No mother, I won't murder my my mother, i'll murder the incestuous scoundrel that haunts this room, even before my uncle showed up-" Lawrence started.

"HELP!" Serena shouted breaking from Lawrence's grip, "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"ALAS!" Winston yelled from behind the tapestry (Which was a painting of Chris much to the host's joy.).

"WHAT HO?! A RAT!" Lawrence shouted taking a step towards the tapestry before Joe flew from backstage and whacked him so hard in the back of the head he fell forward and smashed his face on the ground.

"JOE!" Serena shouted.

"I AM STABBED!" Winston shouted coming from behind the curtain and holding ketchup to his chest. He paused and stared at the crowd and then at his teammates, "Did I miss something?"

Serena sighed and Lawrence got to his feet and fake stabbed Winston who fell to the ground while the judges stared at his bloody nose in confusion.

"CUT!" Serena yelled waving her hands and the curtains closed.

"That was... Something..." Chef stated slowly.

"Yeah, something awful." Kylee remarked rapping her fingers on the table.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Winston:** Did I miss something? Was there a last minute change? Because I was trying to do what I was told but it appears Joe's affection for the opposite gender might have just screwed our game over. That's it, Serena is on the chopping block so I can get that loser to learn the right ways to life.

**Lawrence: **(He's holding a tissue to his nose.) Hopefully Chris enjoyed the violence and keeps us from losing.

* * *

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Serena demanded angrily shoving Joe to a secluded area behind the curtain.

"He was handling you in a way you didn't like and a way I didn't like. So I punched him in the back of the head and gave him a bloody nose." Joe replied with a shrug before turning and trying to walk away.

"HEY!" Serena exclaimed grabbing his arm and pulling him back to face her, "Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you."

"Or what?" Joe demanded venom in his voice.

"Or I get your sorry butt eliminated." Serena growled narrowing her eyes.

"You wouldn't eliminate me, I'm your boyfriend." Joe replied.

"No I'm not Joe-" Serena started.

"Afro Joe." Joe corrected.

"I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Serena shouted drawing silence from Joe, "Will you quit it! We are not compatible, I don't get along with you, most girls don't get along with you! This entire relationship has been created and only exists in your wildest imagination! I'm not into you and you'd better stop forcing me into this because I hate it and your lazy, ignorant, and treat me like a servant!"

"You're breaking up with me?" Joe asked blinking.

"Don't flatter yourself, we never even started." Serena replied pushing him away, "Now stick to the script."

Joe's eyes narrowed and he glared at Serena before a hand darted forward and caught her hand. Serena turned still looking pissed.

"What? Going to try and apologize?" Serena asked.

"No." Joe stated emotionlessly through gritted teeth before pulling her back hard and letting go so she fell backwards on the ground roughly and he towered over her, "Now listen to me Serena! Where I grew up when you get something you do whatever it takes to keep it-"

"In a farming town?" Serena interrupted before Joe's eyes went wild and he kicked her shin making her bite her lip. Joe leaned down to eye level.

"I tried to play nice Serena, but you know what, you and me are going to work even if I have to make you see that with rather unorthodox methods. Understand?" Joe asked his face twisted with anger, Serena nodded fear in her eyes, she hadn't even realized he was like this, "Now you're going to do as I say and not tell anyone anythi-"

Joe suddenly paused and fell over to his left, a massive welt on the back of his head. Serena looked to see her entire team plus several others from other teams, along with Chris standing behind Joe, Luiza was at the front with a rather hard looking board in her hand.

"What was that?!" Joe demanded.

"I've come between you." Luiza replied bashing him on the head so hard he fell unconscious.

"Sorry you had to-" Serena started.

"Don't bother apologizing. Now who wants to string his underwear up the flagpole while he's unconscious?" Raelynn asked with a mischievous smile.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Serena:** Man am I glad that's over. Joe was starting to scare me, I'm lucky to have such great friends... (She stiffens and huddles on the seat suddenly looking scared.) I was within inches of being hit wasn't I? Ooh this was all my fault why didn't I realize it sooner?

**Afro Joe:** So Luiza has come between us... Thumbs up my friend, enjoy them while they're STILL ATTACHED TO YOUR BODY!

* * *

"- I feel the poison rushing through me..." Lawrence trailed, "Know that I have been tricked into the same crimes as the foul Claudius. Tell my story to Fortinbras as I the heir to the throne with no heirs name him my heir..."

"Hamlet!" Ace exclaimed the noticeable replacement of Horatio from Joe seemed to not affect the judges after what went on backstage, "You cannot-"

"I am dead Horatio, goodbye friend..." Lawrence trailed shaking before fake dying.

"NOOO!" Ace shouted before dropping his body, "It is over."

"What you're not going to cry and stuff?" Raelynn asked crossdressing as a guy, "Did you hear that I own this place."

"No you don't." Ace argued.

"Yeah I do..." Raelynn replied looking around at all her teammates faking dead, "Your entire royal family is dead, Hamlet just named me his heir-"

"He can't do that." Ace replied shaking her head, "he wasn't even crowned."

"I invade at dawn!" Raelynn shouted rushing out.

"Oh man, this sucks!" Ace exclaimed and the curtains were drawn shut.

A assortment of clapping filled the air and died quickly.

"Well that was okay." Kylee announced and Chef and Chris nodded.

"The adaptation kept to the original but failed to meet certain points, I give it a five." Chef announced holding up his paper.

"It was adapted swiftly however the performances of Joe and Winston held it back, especially Joe." Kylee announced, "I rate it seven point five."

"Costumes were good but nothing outstanding, you just kind of colour coordinated them so we knew who was who... GENIUS! I give it nine point five because Winston should've been wearing a hat." Chris concluded, "That gives you a finalized judges score of Twenty Two. But what did we think of as a whole, you can earn up to ten bonus points."

"Uh-Oh." Serena cringed walking onto stage to hear this part.

"Joe screwed up big time, and a few scenes went by too quickly or ended up sucking badly." Kylee pointed out.

"Agreed." Chris nodded.

"I liked it, especially the part where Winston screwed up the tapestry scene." Chef stated.

"We give it... Six." Chris concluded, "Team Juggernaut sets the bar high with a final score of twenty Eight out of forty!"

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Serena:** It wasn't perfect but we managed to save it and get a decent score, I would've preferred a thirty at least but hey, you cant expect all the awards at the Oscars when not everyone pulls their weight.

**Donald:** Our team is just the worst at this man, I mean really twenty eight? We're the dominant team this season and we pull that out of our butts? I bet the next team will manage to keep the creepiness of the witches by simply not changing their dialogue. I mean really? How hard is it to impress Chef, he isn't exactly Mr. Shakespeare you know!

**Ace:** Thank god that's over! And we did good! Twenty eight out of forty is not bad at all considering how bad Joe screwed up. I played my parts well and I think we'll do better than at least one other team.

* * *

Chris, Kylee, and Chef perked up as the girls of team Bush entered from three separate directions wearing pretty creepy cloaks. Katharine had spent a good amount of time on them and they were the best in the play, unlike Perfectionist Serena who had scored big and Luiza who did everything herself these costumes were all at a medium level of excitement with the three opening ones being the best.

"Creepy, just like the play." Chef stated.

"I hope they modernize this dialogue." Kylee muttered.

"I don't." Chef replied.

"When shall we three meet again?" Jay asked from under the shortest figure's cloak, her voice was twisted like an elderly lady, "In Thunder, Lightning, or in rain?"

"Don't witches melt in water?" Chris asked sceptically but the players ignored him.

"When the hurlyburly's done," Ariel replied from under her cloak earning a cocked eyebrow from kylee, "When the battle's lost and won."

"That will be... Ere... The setting sun?" Katharine asked questionably from under her cloak and Ariel facepalmed by habit.

"Where the place?" Jay demanded.

"Upon the Heath." Ariel replied.

"There we will meet... _Macbeth..._" Katharine stated her voice echoing in an unsettling hiss like venom being shot between two cheer captains.

Suddenly the boom of a drum sounded.

"I come Graymalkin." Jay hissed.

"Paddock calls." Ariel added.

"Anon." Katharine concluded.

"What's fair is foul, what's foul is fair, hover through fog and filthy air." The three chanted before exiting backwards.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Chris:** That was... Unsettling... Makes me want them to do a night challenge. HA HA!

* * *

**Backstage**

* * *

"HAHA!" Serena exclaimed sitting down on Sensan's trunk that Holly had dragged in earlier, "We aced it!"

"And it had nothing to do with my name!" Ace grinned high fiving her.

"Must I remind you team Bush just opened strong and we're done for if The Warshippers' don't screw up?" Donald interrupted.

"The Warshippers?" Ace asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Not screwing up?" Raelynn added before both girls burst into laughter and almost fell over.

"It's not funny, we need to smooth some issues out before we lose, especially after what just occurred backstage." Donald growled looking at Serena.

"I'm casting my vote at him next time." Serena stated before pausing, "Where is Joe anyway?"

Lawrence and Ace exchanged a look and began to snort in laughter.

"Where is he?" Serena demanded glaring at them.

"Let's just say... He'll be chilling for a while..." Ace smirked.

"You know, because he's in Chef's freezer." Lawrence added.

"... Meh, suits him." Serena shrugged, "But ugh, my nerves are killing me, we're at the mercy of the other teams!"

"Knowing how Kylee feels, there is no chance of The Warshippers winning." Raelynn pointed out.

"I know!" Lydia exclaimed, "How she got eliminated was so mean, I mean to be kicked off first, I think it was that event that caused the downwards spiral that they're team's on, I mean I feel bad but at the same time we don't have to worry since it let us win a whole lot."

Donald mouthed shut up while Serena sighed and held her head.

"Well I'm not going to sit here and await my fate." Lawrence stated, "I'm off to watch a play."

"oooh! Can I come?!" Lydia asked running after him, "I love plays!"

Donald shrugged and the rest of the team followed to go and take their seats.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Lydia: **My school does plays all the time, most of the time they're Shakespearian but last semester we did _The Wizard of Oz_! I got to play the wicked witch of the west, except some of the kids at my school decided to prank me and replaced the water with blue paint, the play was ruined because they wanted to tease me, thankfully my BFF Helga put them in their places and they all got detention for the year... and free markers to write on their casts!

**Donald:** If we lose I have a scapegoat named Joe I can either carry over and use as a shield or eliminate and save myself the trouble... Yeah I'm already expecting a loss, what of it?

**Lawrence:** I have faith that we ranked high enough to win us purgatory at least. I'm not saying the other teams are bad but it's really hard to adapt Shakespearean plays into modern form without screwing up badly and making people upset, angry, or bored. There's only a small crowd of people who like bad movies, plays, and books and I don't think Chris, Chef, an Kylee are in the crowd.

* * *

Conner suddenly rushed onto stage fake blood coating his hands and the dagger missing, likely planted with the guards. he looked frantic and like he was ready to vomit.

"Ugh, I hate plays." Ion complained loudly slumping in his seat while the rather important and dramatic scene played out before him.

"Well you could at least try and enjoy it." Luiza complained from next to him.

"If only Chris hadn't been a jerk and taken my music, or Barbara taking my guitar." Ion muttered.

"I didn't take your guitar bozo." Barbara replied her arms crossed, "Now shut up so I can enjoy the play!"

"if you won't do it I will!" Ariel exclaimed snatching the dagger from Conner and storming offstage, Conner walked to a basin of water and tried to wash the paint off his hands and screamed when it wouldn't come off, "All the oceans of the world couldn't wash this blood off."

"IT'S PAINT! THAT'S WHY!" Ion shouted loudly being shushed by his teammates and several other spectators including some disgruntled interns who would throw popcorn at whoever talked during the play.

"Did you get the trunk backstage?" Sensan asked looking left to Holly.

"Yep, it didn't take any time at all." Holly replied, "Ace helped me, it was pretty heavy like something was in there."

"I emptied it when I arrived, it's just heavy naturally." Sensan shrugged before turning his attention back to the play.

"Quickly." Ariel muttered looking left and right nervously, "Let us go quickly to bed so none expect it was us."

The knocking sounded again that drowned out any conversation, for a low budget play with no effects crew, and only six people it was going rather smoothly and the effects were rather brilliant and worth the wait. The two actors walked off screen and what looked like George cleverly disguised crept up to the door.

"Oh look it's George." Ion commented loudly before an intern threw popcorn at him.

"You talk through Hamlet, and now you talk through Macbeth, Please, for the love of god SHUT UP!" Luiza exclaimed.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ion:** Luiza really needs to take a chill pill. It's Shakespeare! No one actually enjoys that ****!

* * *

George paced back and forth across the stage looking worried, his outfit was the worst in the play and compared to the witches it was awful. Chris had decided that the team had spent too much time on the good costumes and ignored the ones that were to appear the most in the play.

"I feel it in my gut, it is too much to bear, I fear Macbeth may have killed the king." George stated with worry, "Of all the things to do, he had to make his prophecy come true, he couldn't wait! Who was to say the Witches were even predicting our futures, for they could've been messing with us... I must hush my woes here comes Macbeth."

A flare of trumpets from a CD recorder played and Conner and Ariel entered. Conner had a massive grin upon his face that rivaled even Jay's. Ariel was looking happy as well, It should be noted that they both had Red paint on their hands but no one acknowledged this strange thing.

"Banquo! My dear friend, we shall be throwing a feast this evening, and you are invited as my most treasured guest." Conner grinned patting his teammate on his back, "Luck has befallen us in these dark times, our prophecies were correct, I have become king."

"And yet I am to somehow have heirs that will inherit your throne." George replied, "Does this not make you wonder if they were telling the truth? Perhaps they were trying to draw us into sin."

"Sin? What do you mean sin? I'm totally trustworthy and got this throne honourably! Do you question my honour Banquo?" Conner demanded taking a step back.

"No!" George lied, "I do not question your honour!"

Conner lowered his arms and George sighed.

"I shall be riding with my son Fleance this afternoon, so we shall return to your feast hungry and joyful." George explained before waving his cape and walking offstage. Conner tapped his fingers together for a few seconds before turning to Ariel.

"Leave me to think." He ordered.

"As you wish." Ariel nodded giving a short curtsy before backing offstage leaving Conner alone.

"Banquo's son... His heirs, they shall take my throne." Conner growled pacing back and forth, "By conquest I assume or my own future heirs would get the throne from me... I am left with no choice... I must have his son killed, I will have Banquo killed as well so he can't spawn any more heirs."

Conner remained silent for several seconds before holding up his hand, silently Duke crept onto screen dressed in complete black.

"You summoned my lord?" He asked his voice muffled by his mask.

"I want you to kill... Banquo and his son, do not fail me or I will be forced to have you... Dealt with." Conner explained.

"No worries sir! I couldn't keep my own pet rock alive." Duke nodded before both boys walked offstage.

The judges began scribbling what they'd thought of the scene down on paper while the actors prepared their next scene. Chris looked bored, Chef seemed happy, but Kylee seemed indifferent as if the play was having no impact on her whatsoever, either that or she was just still pissy she was kicked out of the game.

Suddenly Jay and George walked onto stage, despite Jay being taller George was playing an adult and she a child. Their costumes once again didn't wow Chris but he marked something down.

"Father I'm tired." Jay whined, "Can we go to that feast yet! I really want some roast duck!"

"Quiet Fleance, I am clearing my head." George replied.

"Yeah but from what?" Jay asked looking around and acting like she was following a butterfly.

"Nothing tat concerns you, we are safe from it out here." George replied.

"Then why worry about it?" Jay asked taking a few more steps.

"Fleance stop wandering off you might encounter something dangerous." George ordered.

"Ooh, I'm so scared! Seriously dad there is nothing to..." Jay started before pausing when a sword made of wood was swung over her head and Duke walked in dressed in black.

"GET BACK FLEANCE! THIS IS MY FIGHT!" George exclaimed drawing his wooden sword, Duke scowled and the two ran at each other and their swords collided. George was pushed back and frowned, then Duke was pushed back and frowned, the two began rocking back and forth trying to overpower the other. Jay backed away slowly and Duke glared at her, "RUN FLEANCE!"

"What? But I can't leave-" Jay started.

"RUN!" George exclaimed and Jay backed away with fear in her eyes.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Kylee:** Well let's just put it this way, both Team Bush and team Juggernaut are getting high ratings from me, why? Because if I end up back on that team that kicked me off first and then lost constantly I will kill someone and it won't be pretty. It won't be pretty at all.

* * *

The judges scribbled down their thoughts of the surprisingly dramatic third act and turned their attention back to the stage awaiting act four to begin, the lights dimmed except for a single one shining mid stage. It was beginning to sprinkle again and Team Bush was happy they'd managed to get three acts out before it arrived. Without warning or cue the three witches entered again at random intervals and from random directions. They approached the pot in the center and would throw something in before going offstage again and entering from a random direaction.

"Tongue of lizard." Ariel cackled tossing something that looked like leftovers from their disgusting meal from when Jarvis was eliminated.

"Blood of frog." Jay added tossing something in and exiting stage left.

"Root of mandrake." Katharine added with a snicker.

"Eyes of bat."

"Nose of newt."

"Leaves of nightshade."

"Wing of bat times three."

"Double, Double-"

"Toil and trouble-"

"Fire burn and cauldron bubble." Ariel concluded as smoke rose from the cauldron and spread around the area, suddenly it blew left to reveal Conner standing there.

"Back I see." Jay grinned her mouth just visible.

"You have questions." Katharine added playing her part perfectly.

"Questions we may have answers to!" Ariel cackled as the three began to circle him.

"I have questions about my future, fears of losing my crown." Conner explained.

"Then worry no more." Jay grinned, "But be warned, you must fear Macduff."

"I am aware of that, he was a loyal follower of Duncan and could easily turn on me if he ever found out." Conner sighed, "Do you have anything else."

"None born of woman may harm you, or slay you." Ariel explained as the cauldron made a poofing sound.

"That makes no sense, all men are born of women!" Conner exclaimed.

"Then you have nothing to fear." Ariel grinned making Conner smile almost mischievously.

"You shall rule until the forests of Birnam come looming at your gates." Katharine added twirling around Conner.

"So I can only be stopped by impossible things?" Conner asked.

"Impossible no, improbable yes." Ariel grinned and Conner just rolled his eyes at her words.

"BOOOOO!" Ion yelled pointing his thumb down, all three judges glared at him and the entire play paused for several seconds.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ion:** Really? A forest coming to your castle gates, a child not born of a woman, and worst of all, an idiotic choice of warning us of a character who hasn't even appeared yet... THINK! THINK! Wait... didn't he appear in scene one... Oh whatever! This play sucks! Why is it considered a literary classic when it's so lame in plot, and the dialogue isn't even modern? You have to update! This is why we don't make black and white film anymore, or make classical music, well popular classical anyway, It sucks all around! People change! Times change! You can't just stick to something old and expect everyone to accept it!

* * *

"Okay, I think we have this in the bag." Katharine grinned while Ariel and Jay played a scene out on stage filled with dramatic madness.

"Don't get cocky though." Conner warned, "Team Juggernaut did good but they still got low marks."

"Yeah but no one is screwing up on our team." Duke added from where he sat on the trunk The Warshippers were going to use for a prop, "We don't have Winston or Joe on our team messing things up and letting personal dominant issues get the better of them, I thought Joe was an idiot but now I know he's a jerk and an idiot."

"He may have gone way too far with what he tried to do to Serena." George nodded from where he was leaning on a post, "But I can assume he's a target and not just for screwing up his "relationship" with Serena. You saw him out there."

"Actually I hope they lose just so he can get the boot. Then they can eliminate Winston and start a losing streak so we don't have to worry about Ace or Donald in the individual game." Conner explained.

"We need to focus on the team now though with our eliminations." George added, "We can't get cocky and start taking out our powerhouses before it's their time. Else we start a downward spiral."

"I'll vote off who I want to vote off there Phantom of the Opera." Conner stated with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, you're making it sound like I should go next." Katharine growled.

"Plus you are weak. So you're victim to your own flipping strategy." Duke added while George sighed.

"Man I wish Ariel and Jay were back here, I have no one to back me up... Or say something positive and get me to feel good again." George sighed.

"Dude, stop trying to be a team player, you do realize that due to our alliance with Ariel it's either you or Jay when we lose, we can't go into the merge all divided or we all lose." Conner explained leaning backwards and closing his eyes.

"You're just worried because Jay and I are starting to get buddy buddy with some of the other teams, you do realize that if you accepted us we wouldn't have the worry about that." George explained and Conner shot him a look that made him shut up. Before anyone could continue clapping was heard and Jay and Ariel walked backstage.

"We're up." Jay coaxed pointing at Conner who nodded and grabbed his prop sword and walked out onto the stage.

"Good job with that scene." Ariel complimented.

"Thanks, just hope I can nail this next one." Jay grinned before looking at Duke with a smile, "Wish I was putting your armour on handsome."

"Was that flirting? You call that flirting?" Duke asked making Jay scowl for a total of one second before she grew a smile.

"I'm going to go put armour on while reciting lines! BYE!" Jay exclaimed before dashing onto stage when Conner summoned her with his line.

"Yeesh." Duke groaned, "How does a person become so annoying?"

"From being negative and rude to others." Ariel commented making George smirk.

"OH HA HA Lady sarcasm." Duke retorted rolling his eyes.

"It's lady Macbeth actually." Ariel retorted earning a bigger laugh from her teammate.

"Oh go stick your head in a toilet." Duke ordered with bared teeth.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**George:** Maybe I could convince Ariel to take my side in this conflict, I mean really she's the best of the four on the other side, plus if she joins me and I convince Jay to go against Duke... Which will require not voting him out, we could even the odds and have a fighting chance at the million and making the marge. I want Katharine gone, not just because she's mean to me but because she just isn't nice all around, and she's lazy! I have never met anyone as lazy as she is and I hope I don't ever meet one again.

**Ariel:** Sticking it to Duke is fun, he and the others tend to be a little mean to our teammates, we're a team, we should all be getting along! I don't care if those two are weak, Katharine's weak but you don't see a target painted on her back. I bet you that if Katharine wasn't so pretty those guys would drop her into the loser space faster than you can say Loser.

**Duke:** Jay's annoying, George is annoying, Ariel's annoying, Katharine's annoying, and Conner's annoying. How am I supposed to win when I'm on a team of people who are totally insane? I mean give me another sport enthusiast or someone I can relate to. No one here knows anything about a real bush party or how to play pranks on each other like my hockey team. Man I miss my buds, we have such fun together. This is torture.

* * *

"ALL HAIL MALCOM KING OF SCOTLAND!" Duke shouted while holding a fake severed head out to George who cringed at it. The curtains closed and almost everyone clapped save Ion who rolled his eyes and just walked backstage with very little care.

"A fine play." Chris announced as Conner walked out and bowed to them, "Although I do have issue with some of the costumes, some were great but others were... Yeesh. Can you explain the divide?"

"Ariel and Katharine did costumes so I'd assume one was a better seamstress than the other." Conner explained with a grin completely forcing blame off him for not helping with costumes.

"I do say it was very close to the original." Chef stated holding out a nine.

"Well you modernized it enough I guess." Kylee shrugged holding a seven up.

"Eeeeh... Six." Chris announced.

"Thank you." Conner grinned.

"How about overall performance?" Chris asked looking at his fellow judges.

"No actors trying to steal the spotlight, everyone worked as a team, people played multiple characters." Kylee listed, "It was excellent."

"I think they could've used Katharine a bit more though, Jay and Duke played the most characters but we can forgive Conner and Ariel as they were in almost every scene and George conflicted with minor characters." Chef explained while crossing his arms.

"... WE GIVE IT AN EIGHT!" Chris announced and Conner clapped his hands and grinned widely before fist pumping and going backstage. Everyone on Team Juggernaut grew an extremely worried expression.

"Stress, I'm stressing! Don't let me freak out!" Serena exclaimed grabbing Raelynn by the shirt and staring at her wildly.

"Don't stress, it's The Warshippers." Raelynn replied smacking her hand away, "The question isn't how good they will do, it's whether they'll do terrible."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Conner:** (Points at camera.) Take that Juggernaut! I knew we'd get our mojo back! And if we gain an extra player we'll be on top in no time! prepare for your winning streak to end you cocky jerks! I hope you've been actually strategizing and not just sitting back and failing.

**Serena:** (She's rocking back and forth and sucking her thumb, she pulls it out and takes a deep breath.) Why do I feel so stressed, I don't want to be stressed! Why do I have such bad anxiety? Why? (Returns to rocking herself back and forth but forgets to reinsert her thumb into her mouth.

**Luiza:** You know what? Dropping all of our drama, our losing streak, and our continuous sighing I think we can pull this off if we try hard and go for it! If we can beat Team Juggernaut we'll get our confidence back... Right?

* * *

Ion stood on stage leaning against a wall, he was cleverly disguised as a secondary character and he held a prop sword on his belt as if ready to draw it. Luiza walked by dressed in her costume and Ion bit his thumb and looked at her causing her to narrow his eyes, everyone watched awaiting dialogue but this part seemed to be artistically silent. Well until.

"Filthy Montague." Ion stated.

"Bloody Capulet." Luiza responded.

"You're so annoying." Ion taunted.

"So are you." Luiza replied.

"OH YOU THINK I'M ANNOYING?!" Ion demanded making Luiza feel taken aback, "I'll fight you."

"Yes I do." Luiza growled drawing her sword, Ion drew his and the two rammed into one another.

"Stick to the script." Luiza muttered.

"I didn't memorize your lines, Miss dictator." Ion growled as the two circled one another.

"Stick to the script." Luiza growled.

"I WILL SPEAK MY MIND!" Ion yelled breaking character and throwing his sword on the ground and storming offstage. Luiza just blinked at the space he'd been standing in and slapped her forehead.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Luiza:** Or you know, Ion could screw up the opening and cause me to worry about how well he'll actually due in a leading role... (Sigh.) (Static cuts her off.)

* * *

"I'm so worried." Serena muttered as Barbara and Luiza talked on stage, Barbara's dress was noticeably pretty and Luiza had changed costume to fill the part she was playing onstage.

"Stop worrying." Ace ordered while Raelynn sat with her head tilted left and a trail of drool hanging from her mouth between them.

"I can't!" Serena exclaimed clutching her sides, "I feel like that opening scene was just a fluke."

"Ion freaked out over nothing." Ace replied, "Plus if we lose Joe will just go home and you'll never have to see him again."

"Yeah..." Serena trailed looking at where Joe was glaring at Luiza as if she was the only thing he could see.

"It'll be fine." Ace grinned, "Just stop fretting."

"How are this week's losers doing?" Conner asked popping up out of nowhere and grabbing Ace and Serena's shoulders and waking Raelynn, "Especially you Serena, since you wrote your team's play and are definitely on the chopping block."

"I AM?!" Serena exclaimed clutching her hair.

"No-" Ace started.

"Yeah, she is." Conner explained while Raelynn shot him a glare although no one could tell if it was because he had woken her or because he was being rude to Serena.

"Dude I just calmed her down." Ace exlciamed.

"Oops." Conner replied looking guilty, "I didn't realize I just wanted to giver her a fair warning, you see I don't trust Donald, you should vote him off."

"Why would we vote off our strongest player?" Ace demanded narrowing her eyes at the leader of the other team.

"Even when he's clearly out to get you? Wow you are loyal to your team." Conner laughed making Ace look thoughtful he then looked at Raelynn, "Congrats on making it this far, if you were on any other team you'd be gone by now. Toodles."

Conner strode off and Raelynn sighed before grabbing Serena and Ace's ears and pulling them towards her.

"You two just let him get into your heads." Raelynn growled, "Forget everything he just told you."

"Why?" Ace asked.

"He's trying to get us to vote out one of our strongest so we keep winning, he put a target on me, made you feel vulnerable Serena, and made you Ace think about your bitter rivalry with Donald and try to resolve it too early." Raelynn growled, "Ignore the other team, he's being a jerk but those seeds he planted will grow if you let them."

"If I agree will you let go of my ear?" Ace asked with a cringe from the pain her pulled ear was sending to her nervous system.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ace:** (She's holding her ear in pain.) So Raelynn is pretty good at quelling my fears, she's good.

**Serena:** I'm a target, how could this happen, I did so well! AHHH!

**Raelynn:** Conner made a classic mistake, he assumed he could manipulate us without being counter manipulated. You see Conner I have a mouth and can go tell Donald all about you trying to manipulate us and he will target you Conner. Plus I earn trust points, get further in the game and now Donald a master manipulator is against you. Smooth moves Conner, better luck next time.

* * *

"Hello..." Barbara trailed awkwardly while she stared at Ion who had approached her for the "Romantic scene" in act one.

"Hello... You are... Beautiful..." Ion trailed as if every single word was hurting him to say. Kylee and Chef watched awkwardly while Chris watched with all his attention as if he was hoping a fight would break out.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Barbara asked picking at her dress and staying in character despite how poorly the compliments were in attitude form.

"Yes... Like a _Flower that blooms at_\- Okay who the Hell wrote this?" Ion demanded looking backstage. Luiza froze, the audience froze, and the judges froze.

"Um... It was a French poet I think." Barbara replied laughing awkwardly as she tried to save the play from crashing and burning.

"STICK TO THE SCRIPT!" Luiza screamed from backstage, "OR GOD HELP YOU I WILL REMOVE YOUR EYES WITH A SPOON YOU NEGATIVE SON OF A- Wait is the mic on... Oh ~click~."

"Ahem." Barbara cleared her throat.

"I have never seen one as beautiful as you, you are... Radiant, unlike my previous love who continuously rebuked my affection." Ion explained in complete deadpan.

"Why thank you, did something happen to your previous crush?" Barbara asked.

"No but she wasn't a religious nut." Ion stated with a grin, Barbara looked taken aback and looked to Luiza who looked just as shocked but quickly shook her head and mouthed "Don't freak out." to Barbara.

"Well I will have you know my father had me versed, I learned to read from a bible, but I wouldn't say I am a religious nut if that's what you're implying.

"Not at all." Ion grinned realizing Barbara wasn't going to fight back, "You're beautiful, don't let my longing for my past love get in the way, I shall express her negative qualities so you know you will not be like her."

At this point Luiza was mouthing stop to Ion but he ignored her and the audience stared with cocked eyebrows.

"She refused to wear anything that showed any cleavage." Ion grinned making Barbara's eye twitch, "She had such a vastly different personality, she hated music."

"Well that's a shame." Barbara replied a embarrassed red colouring coming to her face.

"But you are so different from that rude girl, she feared something called Claymation. It was so weird. You know I like how you don't let me talking about her bother you, it's so nice to meet someone you can connect to that isn't a total *****." Ion continued not realizing he was pissing everyone off, "She had the dumbest morals, and you know what the dumbest thing was, the thing that separates you and me Barbara?"

"What?" Barbara asked venom in her voice.

"You stole my guitar and pretended you didn't, how about that bible thumper." Ion smirked while Barbara held an astonished expression.

"AWESOME!" Chris laughed.

"Goodnight." Barbara exclaimed throwing Ion's hands down and storming away.

"See ya, when you're on the boat." Ion laughed almost too confidently.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ion:** I ain't no fool, I know I'm on the chopping block for that display but sticking it to Barbara was just so good! Man I bet I'm the most liked player right now for sticking it to her when she couldn't respond!

**Luiza:** How could he say that? ... Why would he say that? What did I do to him that made me deserve this?!

* * *

"DO IT WITHOUT ME!" Barbara yelled from inside the stall.

"You're the star, we have to have you on stage with us." Luiza sighed as she leaned against the stall, "The judges granted us a total of ten minutes before we instantly lose."

"Like we could save this trainwreck anyway." Barbara growled, "I'm not going back up there so he can improve while making fun of me, picking me apart, pointing out my negatives, ignoring how much I've changed! He's a jerk! What happened to the guy who first arrived and was so mellow with everything and got along with everyone."

"Turns out his stage persona lost out to his real persona, just look at the crowd he hangs out with, no wonder he's like this." Luiza explained, "Come on Barbara, you've lost that jerky edge you had when you first arrived, you and Ion are like opposites, at one point you were both at the same point but while you grew up, he got more immature and antisocial, my guess is he expected to be around his crowd and not us.

"The worst part was him insulting my religion." Barbara hissed venom in her voice and Luiza could tell another round of tears were about to surge through.

"Barbara, he's the only one here that does it, that was a low blow and you shouldn't care." Luiza sighed.

"I'm not coming out, he's just going to prod at me more and more." Barbara exclaimed, "He's just like my dad!"

"What?" Luiza asked.

"None of your business!" Barbara yelled from inside the stall.

"At least come out here and face me." Luiza coaxed falling silent. Everything was quiet for a few seconds before the stall door reluctantly clicked to unlocked and pushed open. Luiza remained where she was while Barbara walked out her eye shadow smeared and streaking.

"Would you like me to help you-" Luiza started.

"No." Barbara replied venom in her voice.

"If you don't want to go back out there you don't have to." Luiza replied, "But if you do we can exact the perfect revenge."

"What?" Barbara asked looking sad and chilled.

"Voting him off." Luiza grinned.

Barbara couldn't help it but a grin spread across her face at those words and she laughed before hiccupping.

"Uh-oh." Luiza muttered.

* * *

"Oh man this is just perfect." Ion laughed as Barbara hiccupped again, even her makeup being redone couldn't hide the streaks of dark that couldn't be fully wiped away, "This is just too perfect, now everyone can laugh at you while you screw up on stage due to not being able to talk."

Barbara glared at him and kept her lips pursed.

"Is baby going to cry some more?" Ion asked making a whimpering face before he laughed and grinned at his own joke.

"You're vile you know." Luiza growled glaring at him.

"Hey I'm a bad boy, girls dig bad boys." Ion explained with a shrug, "Guys don't like annoying bible thumpers."

"Try sleeping tonight with pins and needles in your back." Luiza growled storming up to Ion and prodding his chest roughly.

"How do you think you'll achieve that exactly?" Ion demanded putting his hands in his pockets while Luiza frowned and walked over to Sensan and Holly. Ion grinned and turned to Barbara, "So enjoy your cry doll?"

"Doll?" Barbara demanded.

"Meh, I need a nickname that annoys you beyond anything you can perceive if we're going to be on a team together." Ion shrugged.

"You're vile you know." Barbara hissed.

"And you're annoying, the others may have forgotten but I remember every rude thing you did in the first few days here, don't act like you can just receive forgiveness from me right away there Doll." Ion smirked.

"It sounds like you're hitting on me." Barbara muttered.

"Nah, I'm just annoying you." Ion replied with a cocky shrug.

"You're the only one who won't accept that I've matured a little after almost being voted out several times." Barbara stated.

"Because you haven't." Ion replied with a smirk, "And sticking it to you was so good."

"That was mean and uncalled for." Barbara exclaimed, "And what makes you think you'll survive the next elimination?"

"I really don't care." Ion replied with a sigh, "I'm sick of being here and hurting you on the exit is totally awesome."

"You've gotten so immature, your façade is gone." Barbara exclaimed, "There is no more hiding from elimination."

"I'm not the only one with a façade there missy." Ion grinned coming face to face with Barbara.

"You need to grow up." Barbara hissed going even closer.

"Why? So I can be a rule follower like you?" Ion demanded.

"You can't possibly make this more awkward for me so stop trying." Barbara growled their eyes glaring at each other and their lips pursed in anger, if lightning could run between their eyes it would be.

"You wanna bet?" Ion asked not losing his scowl.

"Yeah, you've already embarrassed me, you've made me cry on national television, How can you make me feel more embarrassed? There is no way things could get more awkward between-" Barbara started but Ion cut her off by making it more awkward. How did he achieve this nigh impossible state of mind?

He kissed her.

Then she hoofed him in the junk.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ion:** (He's holding a bag of ice to his crotch.) What can I say, girls yelling at me are hot. Heh Heh. She don't know nothing, I've just confused her beyond belief and there is no commitment of any kind. It's going to be fun watching her squirm. And hey if I can knock that it's one more point for mr. Rockstar! Bang a religious nutcase!

**Barbara:** Ion is disgusting. Plus I believe he may suffer from some severe mental disorder. I mean really who kisses someone they're yelling at... Well unless they're Bridgette and Geoff. By the way I know that's ending up in the final cut and anyone who asks if I enjoyed his dry disgusting lips on mine will get a kick to the groin of their own. If he thinks he can just do that and score with me he has another thing coming, and by another thing I mean a tree branch smashed into his face... HARD!

* * *

"Ahem." Sensan cleared his throat as everyone on stage pretended everything backstage hadn't happened, "If I am to wed the two of you I must warn you of the dangers involved."

"We know the dangers." Ion replied and Barbara remained icily silent as if she was waiting for a reason to hoof him in the balls again.

"Then do you Romeo, take Juliet to be your wife, to love her-" Sensan began to ramble.

"I love wedding scenes, you know what's going to happen but you enjoy every second of it waiting for something to go wrong." Chris smiled a tear in his eye, "So romantic."

"Barbara looks pissed." Kylee noted, "Think something happened."

"What you think Rock boy kissed her or something, get over yourself." Chef ordered.

"SHUSH!" Chris exclaimed slapping a hand over Chef's mouth, "They're about to say I do."

Chef crossed his arms and watched as both campers said I do almost like they wished they didn't have to say it.

"Hey... Where are the rings?" Sensan asked patting his pockets and scowling, he glanced backstage and Holly looked behind her to see they were still on a table. Awkwardly she shifted onto stage, handed the rings to Sensan and dove behind the trunk Sensan was standing on.

"We won't dock you marks for leaving Holly." Chris stated.

"Okay." Holly replied growing a grin and standing up, her outfit caught on the trunk's latch and with a "oof knocked Sensan off it and tore the back of her costume open, Holly blushed and turned to the audience to prevent anyone from seeing her underwear. But what she had planned worked, as Ion helped Sensan up the trunk's lid opened and out tumbled a very smashed guitar.

A string broke as Ion stared at it, he turned to Sensan who looked just as shocked.

"YOU!" Ion yelled leaping at Sensan and tackling him to the ground, he began to punch the living daylights out of his teammate as Luiza rushed from backstage and she and Barbara tried their best to restrain Ion.

"I don't know how your guitar got in there!" Sensan exclaimed, "HONEST!"

"YOU'RE A DEAD MAN SENSAN!" Ion screamed thrashing about and forcing Luiza and Barbara to hold him back even more tightly.

"HEY! Get the play back in order or it's curtains for you!" Chris exclaimed standing up.

"Well then it's curtains because I'm not acting or doing anything until this Traitor goes home!" Ion screamed pointing a finger at Sensan and then gritting his teeth and glaring at him.

**HOOOOOONK!**

Everyone fell silent as Chris lowered his air horn.

"Seeing as an actor on The Warshippers refuses to continue and the fact that their play sucked." Chris started.

Everyone on The Warshippers looked at one another.

"Yes I sucked." Chris nodded with a angry look in his eye, "I can now decree that The Warshippers will be heading to elimination for the second time in a row and the fourth time overall. I'll see you all at the campfire, and bring your warmest coats-"

Raindrops began to fall and an intern handed Chris an umbrella.

"-You're going to need them." Chris grinned, "Team Juggernaut you're also losers but not as big of losers."

Serena gave a sigh of absolute relief.

"Your winning streak continued." Chris grinned, "And Team Bush, you are not only safe but you also get to have Kylee added to your team roster!"

Team Bush burst into excited cheering at this.

"If we beat Team Juggernaut now we're tied, the odds have evened." Conner grinned, "I am the best."

"But I wrote the script." Ariel protested.

"Don't care." Conner grinned pushing her out of the camera light as rain began pouring down heavier and heavier.

"Warshippers, I'll see your sorry butts at the dock of shame tonight... Again..." Chris trailed.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** So we didn't win and we didn't lose, we're just kind of there. Great my team remains intact, now I just need to villainize Joe and then I get a free pass through two elimination ceremonies. This is going to be fun, just got to plant things in his mind and point them out to everyone else.

**Conner:** WIN! Haha! We get Kylee soon she'll join me in the winners circle and we'll have an alliance of five going into whenever the teams merge! That means more power in my hands and less in everyone else's! This game is about to get interesting.

**Sensan:** Why would I steal something?! It's against my morals and code as a person! Someone doesn't want me in the game and if I had to guess it'd be someone from the other teams, I mean I am my team's leader right now and I doubt Luiza wants to usurp me, she seems more concentrated on us winning. But you know what even if he hadn't attacked me Ion would still get my vote because of what he did to Barbara and how he's been acting as of late. He's just got to go and he doesn't seem to want to be here either.

* * *

**Warshipper's cabin**

* * *

Sensan, Holly, Luiza, and Barbara sat in the girl's side of the cabin avoiding Ion who was in the other side. Rain splattered on the roof and they'd put out whatever they could to keep it from ruining the floor, and everything they owned. Everyone was trying to keep silent but they all knew once someone spoke they'd have to decide who to boot. Thankfully for the girls it was Sensan who spoke up.

"I didn't steal it." Sensan sighed rubbing his arm.

"We believe you man." Luiza replied while tapping her foot on the ground impatiently.

"Oh thank god." Sensan sighed looking absolutely relieved.

"Are we all agreed to vote out Ion?" Barbara demanded from where she was lying on her bed staring at Holly's.

"Of course." Holly nodded, "He's out of control and attacked Sensan-"

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Holly:** Because I hid his guitar in the trunk. Goes to show how easy it is to manipulate people, now Barbara and Luiza are close, and because I'm so close to Luiza I basically guarantee myself one more elimination ceremony of safety. I'm smarter than the average for foot ten girl.

* * *

"-And what he said to you was out of order." Holly exclaimed waving her hand.

"Thanks guys." Barbara smiled although it looked forced.

"We're here for you." Luiza stated, "We won't let him tease you anymore."

"Oh he did more than tease me." Barbara growled her forced smile turning into a real frown.

"What did he do?" Luiza demanded narrowing his eyes.

"I really don't get it but when we were arguing he kissed me." Barbara muttered looking sick at the memory.

"Why would he do that?" Holly demanded, "He doesn't even like you!"

"He's playing mind games with you, ignore him." Sensan ordered with a smirk, "Plus you only have to put up with him for another fifteen minutes and even then you haven't even faced him since the challenge."

"It's still embarrassing." Barbara sighed flinging her arms in the air.

"Did you enjoy it or something?" Holly asked curiously.

"Nah, I kicked him in the crotch after it happened." Barbara shrugged making the other's snicker at Ion's misfortune from his bad choice.

"He picked the wrong girl to mess with then." Luiza smirked.

* * *

Rain poured down so hard that everyone was sopping wet and the campfire was extinguished and had been replaced with a industrial size flashlight that was as bright as the sun and pointed in every direction except for four corners. Chris stood at his podium completely dry thanks to the intern Wallace holding an umbrella for him. He was completely soaked and didn't look happy at all. Chris was the only one happy as the rain was even soaking through the Warshipper's jackets and four of the five had to wonder why Ion hadn't packed one and why he hadn't even brought his luggage.

"Well I can safely say that you're the worst team this season." Chris exclaimed with a smile.

"Gee thanks." Luiza grumbled pulling her jacket closer and wondering if the water in the cabin was knee deep yet.

"It's almost like you guys made a mistake voting out your strongest player first, you were just like the others at the start." Chris continued clasping his hands together, "If you could go back would you change that vote?"

"No because even if I voted differently someone would have still messed with the votes." Luiza responded not even noticing Holly's smile.

"I wouldn't, maybe I wouldn't even be here, you saw how Kylee saw me as the weakest link." Holly piped up.

"She is kind of bossy." Sensan noted.

"Annoying." Ion added.

"And she definitely holds a grudge." Barbara concluded and everyone on the team nodded in agreement.

"Well it doesn't matter because Kylee is dry and one of you guys are going to say goodbye." Chris grinned picking up his tray of marshmallows that had been hidden from sight until now, four sugar based treats that would be sticky and not taste as good as marshmallows cooked over the fire.

"Does anyone else find it weird that the only time you get a common campfire treat is when you have a chance to be voted out?" Barbara asked.

"Shush!" Chris ordered, "You may all vote, and due to requests from Kylee there is now a lock only I can open on the voting box, and we will know if it's been tampered with."

"Yeah because I was planning on messing with the votes." Holly stated sarcastically and everyone burst into laughter not even catching her hint.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Holly:** (She holds out a vote for Ion.) I've caused every elimination on this team one way or the other, you're not an exception. Plus even if I hadn't been manipulating you what you did to Barbara was low, even by a backstabber like me's point of view.

**Barbara:** Finally you'll be out of my hair, out of the game, and I can begin recovering from your disgusting mouth, I mean really do you even brush? (She holds up a vote for Ion.)

**Ion:** (He doesn't even look at the camera and with a bored expression writes something on a paper.)

* * *

"If you do not receive a marshmallow here tonight you must immediately go to the dock of shame and catch the boat of losers. There you will be taken to Boney island and I assure you that the leaky treehouse we installed will not protect you from the elements like Team Juggernaut's does." Chris explained.

"Just get on with it Mclean!" Luiza shouted, "I'm cold and want to go dry off and get warm."

"We also want to sleep." Sensan exclaimed.

"Sleep." Chris laughed like it was a joke and everyone just looked at one another, "Luiza you're safe."

Luiza caught her marshmallow quickly and shielded it from the rain.

"Barbara, Sensan, and Holly." Chris listed quickly tossing all three marshmallows very fast and tossing the tray behind him, "Sorry Ion dude, you're off to Boney Island."

"Really?" Ion asked.

"Yeah really, no skipping it!" Chris exclaimed.

"That's not what I meant." Ion smirked digging into his pocket and drawing something out that made everyone gasp.

"THE MCLEAN INVINCIBILITY STATUE! Nice play!" Chris laughed as Ion tossed it to the host.

"How did you find it?!" Barbara asked in complete shock.

"Followed Raelynn and Ace around, listened to the clues and dug it up." Ion replied with a smirk.

"This is indeed the Mclean invincibility statue, so Ion is now immune." Chris smirked turning to the now very worried looking other four campers, "Only one other vote was cast tonight, as you all decided to vote Ion."

"Heh Heh Heh." Ion laughed glaring at them.

"I will not hand out more marshmallows but I have read the votes and can say that Holly and Luiza are safe." Chris stated while the two girls sighed, Chris turned to Barbara and Sensan who looked at each other nervously, "One of you has spent your last night here on this team, The person who stays however is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Barbara, you're staying." Chris concluded and she grew a huge relieved face while Sensan's mouth pursed in a silent protest, "Sensan, you're out."

Luiza scowled while Holly shrugged, however Barbara looked horrified.

"And you said things couldn't possibly get more awkward between us." Ion smirked, "Now we get to marinate in awkward stew for a while longer."

Barbara hurled her melting Marshmallow at him and it got stuck to his forehead.

"As much as I'd like this to extend into a full on brawl you four definitely need sleep, because tomorrow's wake up call will be earlier than you think." Chris smirked.

Sensan stood up slowly and walked to the end of the dock, he didn't even have any luggage with him. He climbed into the boat of losers and looked back at the people on the dock. Ion was smiling, Luiza and Barbara looked hurt but lightning flashed illuminating Holly's face of triumph and in a second everything became clear to Sensan. he gasped as the boat jolted but whatever he had to say was drowned out by the boom of thunder that came from the same flash of light that had just revealed her face.

* * *

**Team Bush Cabin**

* * *

"Welcome to the lap of luxury." Conner grinned as he flicked on the lights. Everyone smiled as Kylee looked around like she was trying to take everything in.

"After spending a week on Boney Island with several insane people and that coward Wilbur I can say anything would be the lap of luxury." Kylee sighed dropping her bag at the door and walking in, "So where do I sleep."

"Third door to the left down the hall, Veegie was supposed to live there but he slept in the woods instead." Jay pointed out.

"Which is a good thing, Jarvis really did a number on his room." Katharine interrupted pushing Jay aside and making the shorter girl scowl, "Welcome to the winner's cabin, we're all winners here, except George."

"Hey!" George whined and Katharine rolled her eyes.

"What do you want to do first, sleep, get makeovers, organize your clothes, celebrate?" Conner asked.

"OH! I vote makeovers!" Jay exclaimed but no one acknowledged her.

"Actually is there a gym in here, I've been out of practice pumping iron." Kylee replied patting her muscled arm that even the guys were impressed at.

"Sweaty is not a good look for a girl." Katharine sighed eying Kylee's short hair and ring in her nose with disgust.

"Neither is a toothpick." Kylee responded almost instantly.

"Stop crowding her." Ariel sighed walking into the middle of the conversation, "Kylee doesn't know about any of us, she doesn't know about the team dynamic, and she's not versed in our strategy as a team. We need to familiarize her before a fight starts just because she doesn't know what's going on."

"Pssh, the strategy is simple, get George and Jay to do as little as possible and everything works out fine." Conner shrugged before leaping into a chair, "But if you wish to go into detail go right ahead."

"From what I saw Jay did the most work and got your team the win." Kylee stated and everyone fell silent and looked at Conner, "What? We watched you guys work, Ariel did a lot too but Jay helped everyone with their acting."

"I-I didn't do that much..." Jay trailed awkwardly.

"Of course you did." Kylee replied crossing her arms, "You're a powerhouse to this team even if you aren't brawny. I could point fingers but I won't."

Everyone stayed kind of silent and Kylee scowled.

"Is there something I don't know here?" Kylee demanded looking at everyone and noticing three people standing particularly close.

"Well we should head to bed and talk in the morning over breakfast." Conner yawned, "I'm bushed."

"Don't dodge my question." Kylee ordered crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"George, Jay, Bed now." Conner ordered and the two rushed upstairs quickly, Duke and Katharine followed and Conner crossed his arms as Ariel walked into the kitchen.

"Don't come in here and try to disturb things." Conner stated, "I'm team captain and you'd better remember that, even if you got rid of me Duke would take my place, you're new and maybe you can stick around, George and Jay are next in line to leave and they know if they don't behave they'll be next, don't make me let them stay longer than they deserve."

"From what I've seen Katharine could use a good boot to the head, and your ego is way too big." Kylee stated narrowing her eyes, "I think they deserve to be here, from what I've seen they try harder than any of you."

"What are you going to do? The odds are Four to three at best." Conner shrugged walking upstairs without another word. Silence dominated the room before he called down again, "You'd better be trying your best tomorrow or it's not going to be pretty."

"Jerk." Kylee growled with a frown.

"Don't listen to Conner." A voice stated and Kylee turned to see Ariel, "Listen to your own brain, because trust me, there is one person in that foursome who would like new allies, if she were to get an opportunity that could advance her, well maybe she'd join."

"I'll try." Kylee grinned and Ariel just grinned back.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Conner:** Okay, Kylee has two choices, be on my side or get eliminated. If she's smart she'll come over. But I need a spy, someone I can use to manipulate her even if she says no, I need someone she connects with, it wont be me, It won't be Katharine... Ariel... yes!

**Ariel:** Hey I'm going to play any option I'm given, it's a good idea to bond with Kylee however as I can convince Conner that I'm trying to draw her in, he believes I'm the only advantage he has against Duke as Katharine is kind of playing both boys... Like a gold-digging leech.

**Kylee:** So I have an opening, Ariel's no dummy though, I need to get two more on my side and those two are the underdogs George and Jay. Although from what I saw convincing Jay to vote off Duke will be rather difficult, perhaps I need to manipulate her. George will come easy though. Very easy... (Static cuts her off.)

* * *

**Team Juggernaut Cabin**

* * *

"Is it really necessary to force Joe to sleep outside?' Lawrence asked as Serena shut the door.

"hey! Did he almost beat you up?" Serena demanded pointing an accusational finger at Lawrence, "Because I was!"

"I wasn't pretending that didn't happen, but it's pretty harsh out there." Lawrence warned holding his hands out defensively.

"Aw it's so cute how you worry about the enemy." Raelynn cooed holding her hands on her cheeks.

"I'm not cute." Lawrence scoffed crossing his arms and pushing the blanket off his chest, "I'm sophisticated."

"Indeed you are." Raelynn nodded, "And adorable."

"I'm not adorable!" Lawrence exclaimed bashing his fist on the railing beside him and rubbing his hand.

"yes you are, especially when you try and be a man." Serena smirked making Lawrence huff, Raelynn laughed and the two high fived.

"You just want me to be miserable!" Lawrence yelled waving his fist but Ace just drew the curtain separating the two sides.

"Comrade, enough flirting with the opposite gender!" Winston yelled from the other top bunk on the boys side.

"Yes Winston." Lawrence sighed falling backwards and staring up at the ceiling with a bored expression while trying to ignore the giggling and chattering from the other side of the room.

The girls were a lot less silent and were laughing at Lawrence's reactions.

"Well we now know how to irritate him." Serena smirked letting the curtain she had been peering from behind fall.

"Yeah irritation is so useful for a teammate." Ace stated sarcastically while turning the page in what appeared to be _Captain America issue #17_.

"Come on Ace, we're just messing with him." Raelynn smiled.

"We shouldn't be making enemies with our teammates, you've seen how Donald reacts to me now." Ace exclaimed lowering her comic book.

"This is Lawrence not our psychotically judgemental team leader." Serena replied crossing her arms.

"Well tread carefully, the fewer enemies you make the better." Ace stated clenching her fist and shaking it in the air dramatically.

"Well it's not our fault he's ADORABLE!" Serena shouted.

"NO!" Lawrence yelled form the other side making Lydia, Raelynn, and Serena giggle.

Ace scowled at the other girls before shaking her comic book and holding it in the air to cover her face.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ace:** I'm not like other girls. Everyone else had a princess costume at Halloween in grade two, what's so weird about wearing a full suit of Iron man armour?

**Lawrence:** I'm not adorable! What heir to a major international company and large fortune is adorable?! You need to be sophisticated and smart... Did I just say I was rich? Man this confessional really does make you want to confess things!

* * *

"Stupid Serena making me sleep outside!" Joe grumbled kicking his pillow so it bounced off the railing, suddenly a strong gust of wind blew and rain promptly soaked Joe so thoroughly he screamed like he'd just lost his mind.

Donald paused in his ascension of the ladder.

"Do I need to worry about your mental state?" Donald asked squinting his left eye awkwardly.

"I have to sleep outside!" Joe exclaimed holding his arms around him and shivering while Donald reached the top of the ladder, Joe promptly grabbed his leader and held him down at eye level, "I CAN'T TAKE IT!"

"Do you know who's fault this is?" Donald asked brushing him off.

"Serena's, no mine, no..." Joe started.

"Dude who came between you two?" Donald asked and Joe gasped.

"LUIZA!" Joe exclaimed, "THAT WITCH!"

"Exactly, you should harbor a grudge and try to take her out, we won't get mad at that." Donald added with a shrug.

"REVENGE!" Joe laughed and Donald walked inside and slammed the door leaving Joe getting thoroughly drenched by rain.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Afro Joe:** Prepare for a world of hurt Luiza. Prepare yourself...

* * *

**The Warshippers' cabin**

* * *

Ion had walked ton bed with a massive grin on his face and slammed the door behind him. When the girls opened their door water rolled out of the room and they walked in and climbed in their beds happy to shove every possession they owned on the bed under Barbara. They were all looking rather downtrodden and annoyed but whether that was from the rain or Sensan leaving depended on the person.

"You know... it isn't that bad..." Luiza trailed looking up at the bunk Holly was on above her, "I mean Sensan was my first choice before today so it's not like something overly bad for the team happened."

"Yeah but it still sucks to see Sensan go unfairly like that." Barbara sighed, "I'm mad about this! We didn't even see it coming!"

"Well he played his ace and unless Chris hides yet another idol in the woods we should be fine." Holly stated, "I thought he was going to vote for Barbara."

"Me too." Barbara sighed, "I got this pit in my stomach, it was everything I said when I first arrived, everything I did, it all built up to that moment, Ion's the only one still mad about that and the only one who won't accept my apologies."

"Forget him, he isn't worth the oxygen." Luiza stated waving her hand, "We really need to start winning. We have half the players Team Juggernaut has."

"Yeah, even if some of us make the merge we'll be severely outnumbered." Holly nodded.

"I think it's high time we start making nice with our opponents." Luiza suggested.

"Like who? You're already friends with Serena." Barbara replied.

"Kylee wont like that at all." holly added.

"try to go for the stragglers." Luiza explained, "Ignore power players like Donald, Ace, Conner, Duke, and Kylee, go for people like Lydia and Jay."

"Then We'll have the numbers." All three girls laughed before grinning.

"This is just a setback girls, come the merge we'll be running this game." Luiza smirked.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**All three: **Actually I'll Be running this game.

* * *

**Dock of Shame**

* * *

"So today wasn't really action packed." Chris smiled flashing his iconic grin at the camera while rain just poured down around him, "But trust me tomorrows challenge is nothing but action. And tomorrow starts in half an hour! So tune in next time! Same Chris time! Same Chris Channel. I'm Chris Mclean and this has been Total Drama Boney Island!"

* * *

**Boney Island**

* * *

The boat of losers pulled up to the shore and Sensan was roughly thrust into the water by Chef before having a backpack chucked at him, the bag full of supplies was drenched in seconds and Sensan glared at the cook.

"You stay here until there are five of you, then you get another shot. There's a treehouse on the shore, you cant miss it unless you're an idiot." Chef explained with a smirk, "Enjoy the storm, it looks like it might lift in the morning."

Chef laughed and the boat drove away leaving Sensan to wade to shore and walk onto the beach with no hope of being dry now, even the clothes he wore were drenched and would lead to a very uncomfortable night. Sensan walked up to a tree a looked upwards, a ladder extended down and he shouldered his bag and climbed. When he reached the top he sighed, the walls were so full of holes and no windows or a door, the roof was not complete to allow the canopy of the tree to climb upwards. So in other words everything including the disgusting mattresses were wet. He also had roommates in the form of a massive moth, a spider that inhabited the corner and some squirrels and a racoon inhabiting the only dry spot in the entire room.

"Kylee was not lying when she said it was rough." Sensan sighed sitting down and looking out the window hoping he'd be able to sleep.

* * *

**The Warshippers (4):** Luiza, Ion, Holly, Barbara

**Team Juggernaut (8):** Donald, Lawrence, Ace, Afro Joe, Serena, Lydia, Raelynn, Winston

**Team Bush (7):** Conner, Duke, Ariel, Jay, Katharine, George, Kylee

**Boney Island (0): **Sensan

**Eliminated (4): **Veegie, Tania, Jarvis, Wilbur

**Camp Staff: **Chris (Host), Chef (Cook/Cohost), Jesslyn (Production Editor), Wallace (Equipment), Rajesh (Medical), Jeff (Cameraman), Various Interns that will probably die, and Steven (Everyman).

**Lawrence: **The Sir

**Afro Joe: **The Hair obsessed moron

**Jay: **The Sock collector

**Sensan: **The Pacifist

**Serena: **The Shopaholic

**Duke:** The Cocky Hockey Player

**Luiza: **The Voodoo Magician

**Winston:** The Over the top Heterophobe

**Raelynn: **The Insomniac

**Ariel:** The Teen Mom

**Kylee:** The Beekeeper

**Lydia: **The easily distracted one

**Katharine: **The Barbie Doll

**George:** The Ugly one

**Conner: **Mr. Perfect

**Ace: **The Pilot

**Barbara:** Religious Nut

**Donald: **The Judgemental guy

**Holly: **The Child Star

**Ion:** The Rock Star

* * *

**Votes:**

* * *

**Luiza:** Ion

**Ion:** Sensan

**Barbara:** Ion

**Sensan:** Ion

**Holly:** Ion

* * *

Ion: 4 (Void)

Sensan: 1

* * *

**Authors Note**

**It's that time again, What do you mean you don't know what time it is? Well let me explain, in TDRTTI I reached a certain chapter where I just started to build on the characters as people rather than what I originally planned. So after this finding a fav character will be very easy especially seeing as I had a lot of fun pre challenge, a time that is usually hard to write about because there is no action. This one is fiction based off fiction containing a fictionalized version of fiction, and in one of those fictions there was a fictionalized play based off events of old that could possibly be fiction... How meta. I only showed segments so you could see each actor or actress do their part and see how their acting skills were, some were good and some were really, really bad. Sorry if you got bored but I was halfway through this when I realized people might not have fun. To make up for it I'm making the next challenge a very dangerous and life threatening Summer camp favorite. mission impossible, which you may heard of when you go to camp. People run off into the woods and try to make it back to camp without getting caught by a hunter. Another version is that they remain in hiding for a selected amount of time while someone hunts them down. I chose the second one as it leads to more content. But first we have a newly stylized interview segment that matches the TDA and TDWT aftermath more than my previous versions. Rather than a boring filler episode this will just be fun to write and read. So if you have any questions you'd like answered in the format of a contestant just leave a review or PM me (That goes for guests too, I know there are a lot of ya.) Be annoying, funny, deep, or just ask a plain to answer question that shouldn't be hard for our resident contestants.**

**Also Barbara and Ion are NOT hooking up! So don't even try!**

* * *

**Question of the Chapter:**

Which team of the three is your favorite? Just tell me why you like them and don't be shy to say the other teams suck if you have to.

* * *

**Next time:** INTERVIEWS! followed by a super dangerous night challenge where they get hunted down in the woods by Chef. Everyone's in their pajamas, someone has headgear, Joe's hair is in a curl, Conner wears a facial mask, Katharine is scary without her makeup, and Ariel wears glasses. Mission Improbable.


	14. Chapter 8: The interview

**Total Drama Boney Island**

**Chapter Eight: The Interview**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I do not own Total Drama, it is the property of Teletoon, Fresh TV, and Tom Mcgillis.**

* * *

**Warning:**

* * *

**This Chapter of Total Drama Boney Island contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by imaginary teens, A kid who doesn't know anything but freakazoidial interpretive dance, A girl high as a kite, a kid who's afraid of everything, several rude jabs at two interviewers, fanmail, never before seen clips, and an extra special instalment of _That's going to leave a mark_. Do not try any of what you read here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**

* * *

_"NOOOO!" Jarvis yelled falling to his knees and dropping his marshmallow, "Not our most valuable player!"_

_Conner rolled his eyes as Jarvis ran up to Veegie and hugged him while crying._

_"Veegie time to go!" Chris ordered clapping his hands and signalling for two interns to tear Jarvis away and dump Veegie in the boat of losers which drove away before he could hop back on shore._

_"Another one bites the dust." Duke grinned while Jarvis curled up in a sobbing heap._

* * *

_**Holly:** It's almost too easy making Tania mad, first I plant the seed of doubt in her mind, then I stole her lighter, which made her go all crazy on everyone, she could've been a great adversary but she's too addicted to drugs to do anything with her power, now that the drugs are cut off it's time to cut Tania loose._

* * *

_Suddenly the sound of an air horn magnified through a megaphone which was magnified again through the loudspeaker rung through camp waking everyone up._

_"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Wilbur cried clutching his ears, "I just can't!_

* * *

_**Wilbur:** I can't control the fact that I well up with fear and almost anything (A fly lands on hims and he screams and brushes it off.) DON"T TOUCH ME!_

* * *

**Theme Song: I wanna Be Famous**

* * *

A camera pokes from a tree knocking a squirrel to the ground, A spotlight exits a gopher hole, A second spotlight Falls out of a bush knocking a bird to the ground, and a camera pokes from the communal toilet before a clapperboard clamps down and the camera begins moving across the camp

**D****ear mom and dad, I'm doing fine**

The Camera passes by Chris who Talking through a Megaphone before it climbs up the thousand foot cliff.

**You guys are on my mind**

The Camera dives off the cliff and we see Veegie chasing a fish underwater.

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

The camera surfaces to where Ion and Wilbur are in a canoe. Ion is rocking out on his guitar while Wilbur plugs his ears from the noise.

**And now I think the answer is plain to see**

Suddenly the camera bursts into the woods behind them where Joe and Donald are standing and a squirrel falls in Joe's afro making him scream and panic while Donald rolls his eyes in disgust.

**I want to be famous**

The camera cuts to where Sensan is meditating in the woods before a water balloon hits him and he looks over to where Duke and Conner high Five and grin at each other.

**I want to live close to the sun**

The camera cuts to the waterfall where Barbara and Luiza are in a canoe and Barbara is complaining before Luiza hits her in the gut with the paddle. They then both look to their left and scream before the boat falls down the waterfall.

**Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.**

Kylee is standing on the broken log when she notices the raft fall down and loses her balance falling with them.

**Everything to prove nothing in my way**

The camera cuts to the confessional where Holly knocks on the door impatiently and it opens revealing Winston who growls at her making her back away slowly. The camera then moves to the mess hall and Jarvis can be seen digging in the trash.

**I'll get there one day**

The camera enters the mess hall where Chef dumps something that looks like sand onto a tray in front of Katharine and Ariel who glance at each other in disgust.

**Cause I want to be famous**

The camera pans over to where Serena puts on a Blue scarf and looks at herself in the mirror before looking to her left and smiling nervously at George who is suddenly hit in the face by a spoon. The Camera pans outside to where Ace is twirling a pencil in her hand while staring at what looks like a voting slip while Jay tries to peek and Ace hides it from her. We then see Tania looking absolutely stoned fall over into the water before getting grabbed by a giant octopus tentacle.

**Nanana'nanaana nana nana**

The octopus slams Tania down on the dock and she grins stupidly before some of her teeth fall out.

**I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous**

Suddenly we see Lydia who waves at us from a beach chair and then gets distracted by the sun before screaming because it burns her eyes.

**I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous**

The Camera moves into the sun and comes out of the campfire at night to Show Lawrence grin at the person next to him before the smile drops and the camera backs out to reveal Raelynn totally asleep. Everyone whistles as the camera backs out and Lawrence crosses his arms and looks to his left with his lips pursed. The Words Total Drama Boney Island Flash on the sign and then the camera fades to black.

* * *

Lights shone down brightly as the studio audience watched in excitement as the empty stage was illuminated. Seconds later a girl who looked seventeen at least walked onto stage and sat down in the couch in the center, she had platinum blonde hair that was so lightly shaded it looked white from a distance. Only upon up close inspection would one find it was actually blonde. Her hair was in a bun with what looked like black chopsticks in it while chin length bunches of rather straight hair fell down before her ears covering the frames of her glasses that went behind her ears. Behind her black glasses were warm blue eyes that had an icy tinge to them. She wore a sleeveless silver dress with an icy blue ribbon and sparkly blue gemstones around her chest. She sat down and waved at the audience before clearing her throat.

"Hello I'm Nova Moonbeam and James is supposed to be here with me but I haven't seen him all-" Nova began before being cut off by a rope falling from the roof and a boy sliding down it and landing on the floor before the rope was cut and he swept it under the couch like no one had noticed. He wore a black formal suit with a red tie and had a gold wristwatch right near his white sleeve poking from his suit. His short brown hair was spiked up in the front but was rather neat in the back, he had a very noticeable mic on his face that was attached to his ear. He scanned the area like he didn't even notice the security personal and expected a audience member to point a gun at him. After a quick scan he sat down opposite Nova on the couch and flipped open the armrest pressing a button that made the aftermath intro music play.

"Sorry I'm late Nova, got a little caught up at work." James explained with a grin.

"Selling pens?" Nova asked crossing her arms.

"Yes!" James replied almost emotionlessly, "But enough about us, you can find that information at my blog at www.-"

"Tonight we have four extra special guests!" Nova interrupted to much cheering while James glared at her with his lips pursed, "Veegie the Wild Child, Who was voted out for being utterly useless and being practically an animal which is fitting as he was raised by wolves."

"Tania the Drama Queen." James added shaking his head and smiling, "Who met her demise from some sneaky plays by Holly who convinced the team to cut her."

"Jarvis the crazy homeless guy." Nova added, "The guy who has been banned from most homeless shelters for being a disturbed individual, his addiction to illegal drugs and alcohol made him a prime target when his team got annoyed with him."

"And finally Wilbur the Friady Cat." James stated, "Who fell partially from his knowledge of who Holly really was and the other half his fear of physically everything!"

"It's a little odd to have no members from Team Juggernaut here tonight but hey we aren't complaining that team is just so good at the game!" Nova stated as the music stopped.

"I know!" James exclaimed, "As it stands Team Juggernaut has three first place victories and three second place victories. Team Bush has three first place victories, one second place victory, and two losses. Then we have The Warshippers who have come second twice and lost four times... Ouch."

"In these next four eliminations we'll see who joins Sensan on Boney island and maybe one will be from Team Juggernaut... You never know." Nova shrugged.

"No you don't." james nodded, "Because all three teams have one thing in common, they can all blow up at one another!"

"Do we need to even mention Barbara and Ion?" Nova asked with a smile.

"We shouldn't have to, but let's do it anyway." James smirked, "... Just for fun!"

Suddenly the TV monitor burst to life and began playing a specific clip.

* * *

_"You can't possibly make this more awkward for me so stop trying." Barbara growled their eyes glaring at each other and their lips pursed in anger, if lightning could run between their eyes it would be._

_"You wanna bet?" Ion asked not losing his scowl._

_"Yeah, you've already embarrassed me, you've made me cry on national television, How can you make me feel more embarrassed? There is no way things could get more awkward between-" Barbara started but Ion cut her off by making it more awkward. How did he achieve this nigh impossible state of mind?_

_He kissed her._

_Then she hoofed him in the junk._

* * *

_**Confessional**_

* * *

_**Ion:** (He's holding a bag of ice to his crotch.) What can I say, girls yelling at me are hot. Heh Heh. She don't know nothing, I've just confused her beyond belief and there is no commitment of any kind. It's going to be fun watching her squirm. And hey if I can knock that it's one more point for mr. Rockstar! Bang a religious nutcase!_

_**Barbara:** Ion is disgusting. Plus I believe he may suffer from some severe mental disorder. I mean really who kisses someone they're yelling at... Well unless they're Bridgette and Geoff. By the way I know that's ending up in the final cut and anyone who asks if I enjoyed his dry disgusting lips on mine will get a kick to the groin of their own. If he thinks he can just do that and score with me he has another thing coming, and by another thing I mean a tree branch smashed into his face... HARD!_

* * *

"Oh man I love Barbara confessional there." James laughed wiping a tear from his eye, "Mental disorder."

"That's a segment we're calling clip of the week." Nova smiled, "And what better way to start it off."

"It should be clip of the season." James laughed before wiping a tear from his eye and looking up at the screen, "So how long until they hook up?"

"Hook up?" Nova asked in deadpan, "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious." james nodded pulling out a pen and circling the image of Barbara's face while she was hoofing Ion in the groin. Her face could only be described as rage in its purest form, "See true love, all over her face."

"... I don't even know how to respond to this!" Nova sighed, "Can we just move on?!"

"Sure." James shrugged before turning to face the audience, "He doesn't speak English... or any language for that matter, he is the lowest ranking member of his team and the game, and he peed on an intern before arriving in the studio. IT'S VEEGIE!"

A small cough was the only thing heard before the music played and Veegie was dragged onstage by two burly interns dragged Veegie onto stage, he was squirming and screaming and even bit one of their arms. The two simply sat him down and strapped him into his seat where he flailed his head back and forth screaming like a dying bird.

"How are we supposed to do this exactly?" James asked stroking his chin and narrowing his eyes.

"We try." Nova replied before clearing her throat, "So Veegie how was the-"

"GHHHAHAHGHHHPHSY!" Veegie screamed biting at his restraints.

"Oh look at that your questions burned to a crisp." Nova stated awkwardly holding her cards out and James lit a lighter setting them on fire before dropping them in a garbage can, "Since we can't-"

"PPPPSTHEGHHHAGH!" Veegie screamed flailing more.

"Since we can't-" Nova started again.

"GHHHAGH!" Veegie screamed.

"Since-" Nova started again.

"GHHHAGH!" Veegie screamed before Nova grabbed a boom mike from behind the couch and whacked him over the head with it effectively knocking him out.

"Since we can't ask anymore questions we may as well introduce our next guest! Tania!" Nova exclaimed to minimal cheering and clapping, "... Yeesh tough crowd."

"She got everyone's bags searched, almost suffocated on grass, ate toxic mushrooms, and insulted Holly's family. She's the lowest ranking member of her team and has little to no fanbase!" James exclaimed as Tania was thrust onto stage and fell over her eyes glazed over and her movements slow, she had a stupid looking smile plastered on her face and was clearly high off something.

"While Tania gets to her feet let's look over her five best or most memorable moments on the show." Nova exclaimed with a smile as the monitor burst to life and began playing clips.

* * *

_"Are you on crack?" Ariel demanded._

_"Yep, what about it?" Tania asked before spitting on the dock in a very unladylike way._

_"That wasn't the response I was expecting." Ariel muttered._

_"I have some in my bags if you want some." Tania smiled before an Intern tackled her and another grabbed her bag before rooting through it and removing a small box filled with cigarettes and other assorted things._

_"Drug usage is bad for ratings!" Chris yelled before pausing, "Unless it's Breaking Bad, but still, BAD!"_

_"Jerk." Tania growled, "Your interns are probably going to use them anyway."_

_Chris pointed to the shore where the two interns had set a barrel up and lit a fire in it before dropping the box in it and putting on masks._

_"They get fired if that happens." Chris replied as Tania stared at the burning with her mouth agape, "By the way thanks to Tania here all your bags will be searched for any pills, medicine, and whatnot that you didn't notify us beforehand with."_

* * *

_"WHY? WHY? WHY?!" Tania screamed, "Now we'll never win!"_

_"That's partially your fault Tania." Luiza stated dryly, "We all played a part in our loss."_

_"Some more than others." Tania muttered, "I need some weed, why did Chris have to confiscate it?! And whoever stole my lighter is going to pay because even makeshift stuff is impossible right now!"_

_"Because it's ILLEGAL!" Barbara yelled._

_"Oh zip Ms. Religious extreme." Tania ordered, "I'm not the one going home if we lose."_

_"Maybe you will be." Holly muttered under her breath._

_"What was that Holly?!" Tania demanded narrowing her eyes, "Did you just say something about me? HUH?!"_

_"N-no." Holly stammered but Tania grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her off the ground._

_"I don't like children and I won't hesitate to jab something in your neck." Tania threatened making Holly go wide eyed._

* * *

_"YOU PICKED BARBARA OVER ME!" Tania screamed standing up and flinging her arms in the air._

_"Yeah." Luiza replied tossing her marshmallow to the ground and standing to face Tania, "That's what you get for insulting Holly's family!"_

_Unknown to the two Holly grinned at this revelation._

_"So?" Tania demanded, "At least I'm not a ***** like Barbara."_

_"Tania, boat of losers." Chris ordered interrupting the rant that was about to proceed._

* * *

_ Kylee just grunted and turned to see Tania looking very pale and nauseated, "What's gotten into you?"_

_"Too many mushrooms." Tania groaned clutching her stomach._

_"I told you they were toxic but no! They must be drugs because that's how your brain works!" Kylee yelled before the horn sounded again and she covered her ears._

* * *

_**Tania:** (She's sitting in the cabin of the boat groaning loudly and looks very sick.) Someone! I need a doctor! Please! This is painful! I hate this so much! What? Am I mad to be going? Of course, but I'm kind of glad because it means I can get my (Groan.) Stomach pumped. (Tania groans and static cuts her off.)_

* * *

"Good plan messing with the twelve year old villain." Nova laughed, "Didn't think that one through eh?"

"Hey she's not normal, she's pure evil." Tania exclaimed, "I was helpless to stop her!"

"Sure." Nova replied with a smug grin as Tania stared at her blankly not even hinting that she'd heard a response or even said anything.

"Well we have a nice piece of fanmail sent in by a very happy... _Orglorg the great and powerful_... Okay." James shrugged picking up a piece of paper, "They want to know if you were attracted to anyone on the show?"

"Um..." Tania started slowly her slowed down mind processing an answer that she was unable to lie about, "I didn't like most people but a girl has to admire how sexy and bad Ion was, That kid is a first class rockstar."

"Do you even know where his lips have been?" James demanded, "He totally has the hots for Barbara!"

"No he doesn't!" Nova exclaimed throwing her arms in the air in rage before poking her forefinger at James' forehead, "Why are you so blind to what's right in front of you spelled in giant bubble letters?"

"That was creepily specific." James retorted moving her arm and looking back to where Tania had started to drool, "So you're attracted to Ion, how did it feel to see him making out with Barbara."

"He kissed her once and she hoofed him in the kiwis." Nova corrected.

"Meh, celebrities kiss everything." Tania replied, "Hot chick, other dudes, babies, drugs, I could use some weed, anyone know a good place to buy weed, if you don't sell it to me i'll kill you, I need the stuff, GIVE IT TO-"

"Tania! Enough!" Nova exclaimed snapping Tania out of her speech and leaving her staring at Nova with her eyes dull and her mouth hanging open like she was about to say something profound.

"So you don't care?" james asked curiously.

"Not one bit." Tania responded before hucking a loogie right on the stage, "I'm way out of his league anyway."

"... If by that you mean far far below, then yes." James nodded as he and Nova leaned away from the girl.

"You know we have a never before seen clip of you hunting for drugs." Nova stated.

"Cool show it." Tania grinned as the screen burst back to life.

* * *

_Tania is digging through a fallen log and throwing rocks and mushrooms out of it as if they don't interest her. She pauses as her hand comes across something and she pulls it from the log. Sitting in her hand is the clean invincibility statue and she studies it closely before shrugging and throwing it behind her like everything else._

* * *

"You found the invincibility statue and just threw it away." James muttered shaking his head in disappointment, "I do hope you realize that you could've saved yourself if you just used it."

"Pssh, it wouldn't have helped." Tania replied rolling her eyes, "Those fools would've just voted me off anyway, plus I had bigger fish to fry."

"How did you like your team anyway?" Nova asked as if the question was the trigger to a nuclear bomb.

"I HATED THEM!" Tania screamed standing up and frightening Veegie who began squirming trying to free himself from his bonds on the lowest and leftmost seat on the couch on the right side of the stage.

"Why did you hate them?" James asked with a nervous smile.

"Sensan was lazy and way too chill to not be on crack, Luiza was a creepy voodoo witch that should be burned at the stake, Barbara wants Weed to remain illegal where we live, Holly had me eliminated, Ion lost his **** too much, Kylee was annoying as a leader, and Wilbur was a loser wimp with no spine!" Tania exclaimed before sitting down with her arms crossed.

"Well that was-" Nova started.

"I am not answering another question." Tania exclaimed stubbornly while crossing her arms even tighter.

"Well if you insist, because you're such a wonderful guest." Nova replied sarcastically, "You can take your seat next to Veegie now."

"..." Tania trailed looking at Veegie who was drooling and laughing, "I-I changed my mind."

"TOO LATE!" James exclaimed as two interns grabbed Tania and dragged her across the stage, "Our next guest comes from a rich family that has offered to help him out, he's had plenty of opportunity to change his life, he thinks having a house is wrong, wants all trees destroyed, and thinks black rocks should be currency. Give it up for Jarvis!"

Minimal clapping filled the crowd again as they really had only come to see how Wilbur would fare onstage and really didn't care about anything else that went on. While this went on Jarvis walked onto stage as grimy and gross as ever.

"Greetings fandom!" Jarvis yelled waving at them with excitement, "I am here today to talk about addictions..."

_*Cough* *Cough*_

"Addictions can have a bad effect on your-" Jarvis started.

"HERE'S JARVIS!" Nova exclaimed interrupting the boy who scowled and took a seat on the sofa with his lips pursed angrily.

"So Jarvis." James grinned while staring at the boy, "How did you enjoy total drama."

"Enjoy?" Jarvis demanded with a laugh, "I hope I never see that wretched island again. They fed us! For Free! Do you know how wrong eating is?"

"... Is this a question or a rhetoric-" Nova started.

"Every day people fall victim to the worst addictions known to man! Food, Shelter, Water! They lose sight of the important things in life." Jarvis explained angrily.

"Let me guess." James replied thoughtfully, "They're drugs and alcohol."

"Correct." Jarvis replied narrowing his eyes at James, "I see you take pride in showcasing your addiction to fine Italian leather, how dare you wear fresh clothes when there are people who don't have any."

"... So what you're saying is we have to wear rags because not everyone can afford good clothing?" Nova asked curiously.

"YES!" Jarvis yelled, "Why does no one understand this?"

"You know, I could take pity on you for living in the streets and talking to trees, but really you're nuts and you're happy out there." Nova sighed, "We could get you some help but we all know you'd refuse it."

"Your lifestyle is a slippery slope to nowhere." Jarvis hissed narrowing his eyes.

"You know, at first you seemed like a good idea but when it came down to it you're just a terrible person and character." James sighed tapping his foot on the ground, "And as much as I hate to admit it you have a fan base, albeit a small one."

"We have a fan of yours online right now that wants to talk to you Jarvis." Nova grinned and Jarvis' eyes lit up.

"Really?" Jarvis asked as the monitor burst to life to show a teenager with really long blonde hair barely contained within a toque, lots of pimples, an unshaven and patchy face, A T-Shirt that had to be blurred, and a surprised look on his face. The room around him looked like it hadn't seen natural sunlight in years, and it was messy, very messy.

_"Hey Jarvis." The fan grinned waving at Jarvis, "So my parents keep yelling at me for spending so much time alone in my room playing Skyrim... Any advice on how to get the off my back?"_

"I find Marijuana helps." Jarvis replied.

_"I-I don't really want to get into that stuff." The kid replied, "You stood up to your parents, you have to help me man, they're going to take away everything I love! My music, my games, my freedom."_

"Freedom is an addiction." Jarvis replied.

_"On the show you seemed to be able to argue with anyone and get your way, how did you do it?" The kid asked shaking the camera, "I need help!"_

"You need to go outside and make some real friends!" Nova exclaimed and the kid froze, "Who the heck wants to stay indoors all day when you could be hanging out with people your age and making a career for yourself so that you can succeed in life and get a job."

_"I don't want a job!" The kid whined looking upset._

"Well everyone has one, I bet if you at least tried to get one or started hanging out with friends your parents would back off since you're doing more than being alone and being lazy." Nova exclaimed.

_"Pssh what do you know." The kid exclaimed angrily before the line went dead and he was cut off._

"What a loser." Jarvis commented.

"he was your fan!" James exclaimed.

"And he was a loser!" Jarvis argued, "Unlike me!"

"... Yeah because you're the total opposite of one." Nova exclaimed sarcastically.

"Agreed." Jarvis nodded.

"Yeah... I'm done with you, get to your seat next to Tania." James ordered and Jarvis stood and walked across the stage and sat down next to the girl with glazed eyes. There was only one seat left on the bottom row and it was reserved for the final guest of the night.

"Our final guest is probably the most normal person we're going to interview tonight." James started.

"He's afraid of virtually everything on varying degrees." Nova continued.

"His worst fear is the dark. Or wait things in the dark." James corrected himself.

"He's Holly's third victim and the second one here tonight!" Nova added.

"And he's been tied up so he'll come onto the stage. GIVE IT UP FOR WILBUR!" James exclaimed as the audience burst into a normal studio cheer, something the other three had been lacking severely. It was quite clear he had a larger fanbase than any of the other three.

"NO! NO! I DON'T WANNA!" Wilbur screamed as an inter carried him onto stage. his torso had been bound and his feet were strapped together so he couldn't run, he was seated where the other three had been seated and screamed from the filth left on the chair. The intern sighed and moved him to the right and he calmed down, and by calmed down I mean screamed but not as well.

"Welcome Wilbur!" James smirked, "Finally someone we can have a normal conversation with."

"Normal?!" Wilbur asked looking around wildly, "Do you know how many people are killed by falling lights a year? Or how much noise can damage your eaars, or by being around this many people the chances of catching the cold have increased, and it's summer and heatstroke is possible indoors, and-"

"Once we finish a short interview for the show you can go, although you have to make an appearance in every subsequent episode of these interviews." Nova explained calmly.

"WHAT?! I have to see Holly again? AHHHHHHH!" Wilbur screamed flailing about.

"Dude, calm down, you're going to have a heart attack from this stress." James exclaimed in worry.

"You're right. Calming down." Wilbur swallowed before whimpering nervously.

"Okay, fist question we have is about your fears, they just seemed to get steadily worse as the competition went on. I have to wonder why." James explained looking directly at Wilbur who averted his eyes.

"Well I started to notice just how unsafe the camp was, I thought it would solve my fears but it didn't. It just made me wanna go home. Plus finding out about Holly didn't help." Wilbur whimpered as if the very memory of Holly was making him afraid.

"Speaking of Holly." James stated as he pressed a button on his remote. The Monitor burst to life with an image of Holly. Wilbur screamed in terror and Nova and James looked at him awkwardly.

"This is Holly and Wilbur through the competition." Nova explained as the clips began rolling.

* * *

_"I think the sleeping medication is wearing off." Wilbur smiled as he sat next to Holly who appeared to be drawing in the sand with a stick and muttering to herself._

_Holly didn't respond and continued drawing in the sand._

_'"So... Why did you sign up for Total Drama?" Wilbur asked._

_"Huh?" Holly asked, "Did you say something?"_

_"Yeah I asked why you signed up for the show." Wilbur replied, "We never really got to know you yesterday."_

_"Don't remind me." Holly replied before turning excited, "I signed up for publicity measures! You see I'm an actress and publicity is everything."_

_"Whoa, you're an actress?!" Wilbur exclaimed._

_Holly nodded proudly, "My first job was playing the baby in Webstars united. I was three at the time."_

_"Cool what did you go on into after that?" Wilbur asked._

_"The commercial industry." holly replied, "But my next big role could show up anytime so I need to display acting skills beyond anyone before."_

_"Commercials, how much do you make with that job?" Wilbur asked before freezing awkwardly._

_"What I'm paid?" Holly asked her face frozen in a cute pose._

_"I didn't mean that, that was a personal question that I shouldn't have asked." Wilbur replied waving his hands in front of him defensively, "Let's forget I asked that!"_

_"Well you know people are always asking questions like that." holly sighed her eyes losing the cuteness and looking bored and spiteful instead._

_"Um, Holly?" Wilbur asked in a fearful voice._

_"Well it all depends, some gigs are cheap, some are really cheap-" holly explained shutting her eyes and sighing._

_"What's going on?" Wilbur asked in a squeaky voice._

_"-Either way I get paid a flat fee by the production company so who knows how much those guys are skimming off the top." Holly explained looking too her left with a cold stare, "And what little I do earn is direct deposited... Into my parents bank account and all I get is a small allowance and believe me it's tiny. Wait a second some to think of it Mom has been buying a lot of brand name bags lately, she could be using the money from the dental floss commercial already."_

_"Holly?" Wilbur asked._

_"YOU VAMPIRE!" Holly yelled in rage suddenly directing a raging outburst to the camera, "JUST BECAUSE DAD STOPPED SENDING DIVORCE MONEY YOU'RE GOING TO SUCK ME DRY NOW HUH?! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM SOME KIND OF CINDERELLA OR SOMETHING-"_

_"Holly?" Wilbur squeaked._

_"WHAT?!" Holly demanded turning to Wilbur while panting in rage._

_"W-What was that?" Wilbur asked._

_"What was what?" Holly asked looking at Wilbur with regained innocence and happiness._

* * *

_**Confessional**_

* * *

_**Wilbur:** What the heck was that?!_

_**Holly:** Great Wilbur summoned a tantrum, looks like I have two options, one is to eliminate him which shouldn't be hard seeing as he's such a coward, or two scare him into being an obedient ally. Well as much as I'd like to eliminate the kid he could at least be a useful ally. I'll think this over because i'll need allies if I'm to survive, switching the votes was a one time thing, trust me, I will be voting first from now on._

* * *

_"I'm so tired." Wilbur whined._

_"But Wilbur I'd be super super sad if you fell asleep and left me alone." Holly replied innocently._

_"But I'm tired." Wilbur replied._

_"HEY!" Holly yelled angrily her face exaggerated in rage, "YOU BETTER NOT FALL ASLEEP OR GOD HELP YOU I'LL-"_

_"Everything going okay here?" Sensan asked walking up to the two._

_"Absolutely chipper!" Holly exclaimed happily while rocking her head back and forth cutely._

_"Hey Wilbur why do you look traumatized?" Sensan asked._

_"He's just tired!" Holly exclaimed raising her hands in the air, "But I feel wide awake!"_

_"Good to hear Holly, I'm going to check up on Ion and Luiza, don't have too much fun with your first challenge." Sensan smiled before walking away._

_"Kay!" Holly beamed before turning to Wilbur, "Isnt this fun?"_

_"Guh." Wilbur shuddered._

_Holly stepped on his foot angrily and he jumped up waving his arms wildly before falling over backwards and laying trembling on the ground._

_Holly breathed out loudly and put her chin in her hands staring Angrily at the campfire._

* * *

_**Wilbur:** Holly scares me. She scares me a lot._

* * *

_"You know how in season one during the first elimination it was between the people that chickened out for elimination?" Holly asked, "Now think about it for a second, Ion isn't going to receive votes, but you and Tania will."_

_"Oh my god!" Wilbur squeaked covering his mouth, "What do I do now?"_

_"I can't hear you through your hands." Holly replied._

_"W-What do I do?" Wilbur asked lowering his hands._

_"You need allies to cover for you now and whenever you screw up in the future." Holly explained holding her chin and pretending to think._

_"Why do you think i'll screw up in the future?" Wilbur asked curiously._

_"If we have a fear challenge, if we have an eating challenge, or heck if we have to jump off the cliff." Holly deadpanned, "You could be on the chopping block due to those fears."_

_"Oh god! WHo would ally with me if I screw up then?" Wilbur whimpered._

_"... HEY!" Holly exclaimed angrily, "What am I chopped liver?"_

_"Oh... You'd want to ally with me?" Wilbur asked._

_"Yeah, look at me, I'm tiny, I don't have the muscle required for this game and I'll definitely rack up votes in the future." Holly explained, "I'll cover your back if you cover mine."_

_"I don't know." Wilbur replied, "You kind of freak me out with the mood swings."_

_"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Holly demanded making Wilbur cringe._

_"I-I want t-to be in an alliance." Wilbur mumbled._

_"That's better." Holly smiled, "Now if you'll excuse me I'm off to hang out with people still in the challenge."_

_Holly stood up and walked away making Wilbur sigh and stare at the ground._

* * *

The monitor turned to static and James just grinned at Wilbur who was rocking back and forth like they'd just played a video telling him his mother had just died.

"So, Holly really did take advantage of you, manipulating you to obey her without question, but your knowledge was too great and she had you booted." Nova explained, "How does it feel to be used by someone like Holly?"

"... I really don't know, I thought she was really sweet and nice but it was all just an act. She's so good at acting." Wilbur sighed, "But I don't understand her random outbursts that were still in the character she was playing, maybe deep down she has a sensitive side. But it would be really deep! I mean really deep!"

"Well I'm wondering what she'll do when she plays against people like Donald, Conner, and Kylee again. Major strategists with huge personas." James exclaimed.

"I'd bet on Holly winning." Wilbur replied and both Nova and James stared at him in shock, "I mean sure she's manipulative and a liar but she is way smarter than I thought she was, I mean she is so smart it's scary, she's always a move ahead of everyone and she doesn't require making a list like Courtney or blabbing about it in the confessional. Sure she caused my elimination but I'm not holding that against her, she got me off that wretched island."

"Okay then, now that we know you have no ill will towards her we may as well move on." Nova smiled, "We have a piece of fanmail we'd like you to answer."

"Jason Casbogey asks, _What was the worst part of the island? Was it the food, The forest, the rain?_" James read before smiling and looking at Wilbur.

"Ugh, it was totally all the animal noises at night, most of them are mutated so as you can guess I was just in complete terror, especially when it was cloudy and the moon wasn't there. Ion refused to let me keep my nightlight on so I was just trembling in bed and got very little sleep the entire time there." Wilbur shuddered while James scowled, "Was that the wrong answer?"

"No I'm just thinking about your feelings about Holly. Maybe you aren't giving us the whole truth." James muttered narrowing his eyes further.

"I'm scared of lying." Wilbur whimpered, "And commitment."

"Well it's a good time to play a little game called Truth-" james started with a grin.

"NOOOOO!" Wilbur screamed frightening Nova.

"-Or electric chair!" James concluded and the audience cheered while Wilbur was carried to a electric chair which he was strapped into and began breathing heavily.

"James is this the right person to try this on?" Nova asked pointing at Wilbur who was heaving for breath and looked like he was in desperate need of a paper bag to breath in and out of.

"It's fine, he said he was afraid of lying, so he has nothing to fear so long as he answers truthfully." James grinned walking up to the now strapped in Wilbur, "You say you aren't mad at Holly for eliminating you. Is this true?"

"Of course, I'm grateful she got me off that island." Wilbur replied in panic while his breathing and heart rate increased in total fear, "Can I go now?!"

"No." James replied, "Your team was mostly girls, did you find yourself attracted to any of them?"

"NO!" Wilbur exclaimed now tearing up, "I couldn't date a girl, especially the kind that likes to do extreme and weird stuff, all of them fit into those categories."

"I can't even picture the type of girl you'd date." Nova mused, "Now James let him go."

"Nuh uh, Are you mad you got cheated out of a million dollars?" James asked as Wilbur took another panicked breath and passed out in the electric chair, "Um... Wilbur... Wilbur? Wilbur? You okay there buddy?"

"Great you made our most popular guest pass out." Nova sighed, "While we get him medical attention let's watch several other people who really needed it with a brand new addition to That's going to leave a mark!"

The monitor burst to life again and began showcasing never before seen clips cut from the episodes.

* * *

**Duke:** So my team tried to win the awakathon but guess what! We suck! Ugh! This sucks... (Duke trails when he suddenly hears a noise like a trumpet.) Wait is that- (Duke is cut off by raw sewage pouring out of the toilet below him and effectively covering him in it.)

* * *

Ion stretches and jumps onto his bed, it begins to rattle before both bunks fall apart and collapse. whatever Ion said was bleeped out by censors.

* * *

Holly grins slyly and tosses Ion's guitar out the window, she runs out the door and a loose floorboard rises and smacks her in the face with powerful blunt force.

"SWEET MOTHER OF MEGAZON!" Holly screams before covering her mouth due to it being nighttime.

* * *

Raelynn is digging in the same location Tania was when she found the idol and she freezes and yelps in pain drawing her hand back with a very angry squirrel biting down on her fingers.

* * *

"Ah, Too bad for Raelynn, so close to getting the idol. If only Tania hadn't screwed it up." James smirked as he and Nova grinned at the audience.

"Join us next time for four new losers and four new episodes to talk about. More fanmail to boot." Nova smiled.

"You'll also get to see these four losers again and they're allowed to comment where they see fit, they're even allowed to ask questions themselves." James smiled as the camera panned to the peanut gallery.

"Meh." Tania stated dryly not even showing a change of emotion.

"Until next time I'm James Letterman." James grinned winking at the camera, "Check out my blog at www.-"

"And I'm Nova Moonbeam." Nova interrupted preventing the popularity of James' blog from going up, "And this has been Total Drama Aftermath!"

* * *

**The Warshippers (4):** Luiza, Ion, Holly, Barbara

**Team Juggernaut (8):** Donald, Lawrence, Ace, Afro Joe, Serena, Lydia, Raelynn, Winston

**Team Bush (7):** Conner, Duke, Ariel, Jay, Katharine, George, Kylee

**Boney Island (0): **Sensan

**Eliminated (4): **Veegie, Tania, Jarvis, Wilbur

**Camp Staff: **Chris (Host), Chef (Cook/Cohost), Jesslyn (Production Editor), Wallace (Equipment), Rajesh (Medical), Jeff (Cameraman), Various Interns that will probably die, and Steven (Everyman).

**Lawrence: **The Sir

**Afro Joe: **The Hair obsessed moron

**Jay: **The Sock collector

**Sensan: **The Pacifist

**Serena: **The Shopaholic

**Duke:** The Cocky Hockey Player

**Luiza: **The Voodoo Magician

**Winston:** The Over the top Heterophobe

**Raelynn: **The Insomniac

**Ariel:** The Teen Mom

**Kylee:** The Beekeeper

**Lydia: **The easily distracted one

**Katharine: **The Barbie Doll

**George:** The Ugly one

**Conner: **Mr. Perfect

**Ace: **The Pilot

**Barbara:** Religious Nut

**Donald: **The Judgemental guy

**Holly: **The Child Star

**Ion:** The Rock Star

**Peanut gallery:**

**Veegie:** The Wild Child

**Tania:** The Drama Queen

**Jarvis: **The Crazy Homeless Guy

**Wilbur:** The Fraidy Cat

**Final Thoughts:**

**Veegie:**

Talk about a failure on my part, sorry guys. I planned to have a hilarious character but my writing skills just weren't up to the task, instead we got Ezekiel with a little less intelligence. I'm sad to say this was a missed opportunity. He's just annoying. Note to self refrain from making characters that cannot speak English. It lowers their likability a lot.

**Tania:**

I like Tania as a character. She's meant to be a jerk and not care, her entire character is based around drug usage which limits her comedy but expands on her being rude and obsessive. I nailed obsessive. The way she'd always be searching for something made her a good filler character but when it came down to it, she was just a filler character and is now gone. Hey I rooted her out of the competition, a lot less filler this year but she was one of them I guess.

**Jarvis:**

Jarvis was an excellent and funny idea on paper, when I came up with him I wanted a crazy character with skewed priorities which would add depth. But then he started talking, I think after chapter one I was done with him. He's annoying! From both a writing and reading perspective, and not a funny annoying like Winston has sort of become. He's just a bad character. Whatever, he's done, don't need to see him again, don't need to write much for him from here on out. Unlike last season where the first few eliminations had funny quirks Jarvis has nothing and will never compete again. EVER!

**Wilbur:**

Out of these four Wilbur was the one who went through the most changes, originally he was actually planned to be a little nervous and experience racism, but I dumped that idea and played on the fact he was overly nervous. Oh man am I glad I did that. Wilbur became really prominent in the last few chapters and became a personal favorite. He'd just be a fraidy cat and I changed his staple. He was easy to write for and entertaining to read, plus with his departure I only have two filler characters left to weed out. I'm happy about that. Wilbur may not be brave but he is indeed a funny character to read about.

* * *

**Author's note:**

* * *

**What Can I say? It was fun to actually write an aftermath segment rather than last season's repetitive highlight reel and questioning. Truth be told the most fun character to write about was Wilbur, the rest kind of... well suck. Except for Tania, she was made for this segment. Just like the Boney Island segment I want your thoughts. If you liked or hated it let me know otherwise it'll be like this next time. But speaking of next time...**

**Next Time: A night challenge gets predatory as Chef hunts the campers down in the woods with various methods. Mission Improbable is on the way!**


	15. Chapter 9 Part 1: Mission Improbable

**Total Drama Boney Island**

**Chapter Nine: Mission Improbable**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I do not own Total Drama, it is the property of Fresh TV, Teletoon, and Tom Mcgillis. I did create every single OC in this story however so please refrain from stealing them.**

* * *

**Warning:**

* * *

**This chapter of Total Drama Boney island contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by imaginary teens, Mud, a revenge driven jerk, mud, tired people, Katharine looking like a psychopath, Mud, Some really bad choices, rain, rain, and more rain, A high pressure super soaker, miserable and tired cmpers, mud, and of course Rain. Do not try any of what you see here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**

* * *

The island of Wawanakwa was exceptionally damp during a break of the rain, all the wood was still so wet it had changed colour, the animals were all still in shelter, and it was so dark out that only lightning illuminated anything. Well except for a high powered industrial style flashlight that shot light in every direction dubbed _The Sun_ by the interns. It sat on the dock of shame as a replacement for fire and the real sun. Chris Mclean stood next to it looking like he had a mere hour ago when the boat of losers had pulled away with Sensan on it. He appeared to be waiting for something but the viewer could only guess what it was.

The answer came quickly however in the form of the Boat of losers pulling up to the dock and Chef stepping off it.

"Is he going to miss out on the challenge's point?" Chris asked with a wry smile.

"Nope, I threw him in the lake, as well as his bag." Chef smirked and the two began laughing.

"Ah... Well go get ready." Chris grinned, "The hunt starts in an hour exactly."

"The wakeup call is going to be fun." Chef snickered and Chris nodded with his smile still crowning his face, he turned to the camera and grinned even harder, "Last time on Total Drama Boney Island. The teams went Shakespeare with a challenge that tested their acting...

* * *

_"Stop speaking in old English and get on with it!" Ariel ordered._

_"Hey, I spent all of last night reading through Hamlet to get that down, you should be quiet and respect my acting talent!" Chris exclaimed and an Intern shot a small party popper over his head, "And that's what you are all doing today, you'll be actors and you'll be performing some of the most famous plays in history! Shakespearean ones!"_

* * *

"-Each team was tasked a play and had to perform to the best of their abilities, some were good-"

* * *

_"When shall we three meet again?" Jay asked from under the shortest figure's cloak, her voice was twisted like an elderly lady, "In Thunder, Lightning, or in rain?"_

_"Don't witches melt in water?" Chris asked sceptically but the players ignored him._

_"When the hurlyburly's done," Ariel replied from under her cloak earning a cocked eyebrow from kylee, "When the battle's lost and won."_

_"That will be... Ere... The setting sun?" Katharine asked questionably from under her cloak and Ariel facepalmed by habit._

* * *

"-Some were bad-"

* * *

_"HELP!" Serena shouted breaking from Lawrence's grip, "SOMEONE HELP ME!"_

_"ALAS!" Winston yelled from behind the tapestry (Which was a painting of Chris much to the host's joy.)._

_"WHAT HO?! A RAT!" Lawrence shouted taking a step towards the tapestry before Joe flew from backstage and whacked him so hard in the back of the head he fell forward and smashed his face on the ground._

_"JOE!" Serena shouted._

_"I AM STABBED!" Winston shouted coming from behind the curtain and holding ketchup to his chest. He paused and stared at the crowd and then at his teammates, "Did I miss something?"_

* * *

"-And some were really bad-"

* * *

_"Barbara looks pissed." Kylee noted, "Think something happened."_

_"What you think Rock boy kissed her or something, get over yourself." Chef ordered._

_"SHUSH!" Chris exclaimed slapping a hand over Chef's mouth, "They're about to say I do."_

_Chef crossed his arms and watched as both campers said I do almost like they wished they didn't have to say it._

_"Hey... Where are the rings?" Sensan asked patting his pockets and scowling, he glanced backstage and Holly looked behind her to see they were still on a table. Awkwardly she shifted onto stage, handed the rings to Sensan and dove behind the trunk Sensan was standing on._

_"We won't dock you marks for leaving Holly." Chris stated._

_"Okay." Holly replied growing a grin and standing up, her outfit caught on the trunk's latch and with a "oof knocked Sensan off it and tore the back of her costume open, Holly blushed and turned to the audience to prevent anyone from seeing her underwear. But what she had planned worked, as Ion helped Sensan up the trunk's lid opened and out tumbled a very smashed guitar._

_A string broke as Ion stared at it, he turned to Sensan who looked just as shocked._

* * *

"-Ion kissed Barbara-"

* * *

_"Yeah, you've already embarrassed me, you've made me cry on national television, How can you make me feel more embarrassed? There is no way things could get more awkward between-" Barbara started but Ion cut her off by making it more awkward. How did he achieve this nigh impossible state of mind?_

_He kissed her._

_Then she hoofed him in the junk._

* * *

"-Ion Played statue-"

* * *

_"That's not what I meant." Ion smirked digging into his pocket and drawing something out that made everyone gasp._

* * *

"-And Sensan went home." Chris concluded with a smirk, "Haha Sucker!"

* * *

_... Barbara, you're staying." Chris concluded and she grew a huge relieved face while Sensan's mouth pursed in a silent protest, "Sensan, you're out."_

* * *

"But tonight we have a dangerous night challenge planned, and if it starts raining again... Good!" Chris laughed before walking to the sigh of Wawanakwa, "How will Team Bush handle Kylee, Can Barbara and Ion survive the night? Will Joe exact revenge on Luiza? And Can anyone handle the most gruelling thing yet? ... A midnight wakeup call. Find out who wins, who loses, and who gets to ride the loser boat. Right here on Total Drama Boney Island!"

* * *

**Theme Song: I wanna Be Famous**

* * *

A camera pokes from a tree knocking a squirrel to the ground, A spotlight exits a gopher hole, A second spotlight Falls out of a bush knocking a bird to the ground, and a camera pokes from the communal toilet before a clapperboard clamps down and the camera begins moving across the camp

**D****ear mom and dad, I'm doing fine**

The Camera passes by Chris who Talking through a Megaphone before it climbs up the thousand foot cliff.

**You guys are on my mind**

The Camera dives off the cliff and we see Veegie chasing a fish underwater.

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

The camera surfaces to where Ion and Wilbur are in a canoe. Ion is rocking out on his guitar while Wilbur plugs his ears from the noise.

**And now I think the answer is plain to see**

Suddenly the camera bursts into the woods behind them where Joe and Donald are standing and a squirrel falls in Joe's afro making him scream and panic while Donald rolls his eyes in disgust.

**I want to be famous**

The camera cuts to where Sensan is meditating in the woods before a water balloon hits him and he looks over to where Duke and Conner high Five and grin at each other.

**I want to live close to the sun**

The camera cuts to the waterfall where Barbara and Luiza are in a canoe and Barbara is complaining before Luiza hits her in the gut with the paddle. They then both look to their left and scream before the boat falls down the waterfall.

**Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.**

Kylee is standing on the broken log when she notices the raft fall down and loses her balance falling with them.

**Everything to prove nothing in my way**

The camera cuts to the confessional where Holly knocks on the door impatiently and it opens revealing Winston who growls at her making her back away slowly. The camera then moves to the mess hall and Jarvis can be seen digging in the trash.

**I'll get there one day**

The camera enters the mess hall where Chef dumps something that looks like sand onto a tray in front of Katharine and Ariel who glance at each other in disgust.

**Cause I want to be famous**

The camera pans over to where Serena puts on a Blue scarf and looks at herself in the mirror before looking to her left and smiling nervously at George who is suddenly hit in the face by a spoon. The Camera pans outside to where Ace is twirling a pencil in her hand while staring at what looks like a voting slip while Jay tries to peek and Ace hides it from her. We then see Tania looking absolutely stoned fall over into the water before getting grabbed by a giant octopus tentacle.

**Nanana'nanaana nana nana**

The octopus slams Tania down on the dock and she grins stupidly before some of her teeth fall out.

**I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous**

Suddenly we see Lydia who waves at us from a beach chair and then gets distracted by the sun before screaming because it burns her eyes.

**I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous**

The Camera moves into the sun and comes out of the campfire at night to Show Lawrence grin at the person next to him before the smile drops and the camera backs out to reveal Raelynn totally asleep. Everyone whistles as the camera backs out and Lawrence crosses his arms and looks to his left with his lips pursed. The Words Total Drama Boney Island Flash on the sign and then the camera fades to black.

* * *

The break in the rainstorm had allowed everyone to fall asleep. Everyone was sleeping soundly and very peacefully as the camera panned past them all. Ion was snoring while loud music played in his ears, being the only guy left one could guess this was sort of allowed. When the camera panned to show the girl's side Luiza was muttering something in her sleep and frowning, Holly was sleeping on top of her covers and would groan and fidget whenever a drop of water fell on her face. Barbara just had her hand inches from a bucket of ice cold water that was lying on the floor collecting drops of water. Actually the entire cabin was filled with buckets of water, someoverflowing, and some with barely anything in them. The Warshippers seemed to be faring well in their crummy cabin.

Team Juggernaut was sound asleep, even Joe was snoring loudly outside the cabin with his head rested on his pillow and his clothes totally damp. Inside everyone else was sleeping at a much quieter level. Ace was snoring but it was nowhere near loud enough to wake someone. Serena slept in her usual expensive looking nightgown. Raelynn just slept in a hoodie that was a blood red rather than her regular blues and purples. She was asleep at least. Lydia wore a simple football jersey and pajama pants with blue and pink camouflage patterns. It looked like the sort of thing a boyfriend gave to their girlfriend but Lydia had never spoken of being in a relationship with anyone. The guys were sleeping soundly. Winston sucked his thumb, Donald slept in his underwear, and Lawrence would breath heavily before exhaling heavily. If he were to snore it would've woken everyone.

The Team Bush cabin had no one near one another and probably had the loudest snorers. Duke was snoring so loud it was annoying even to someone not trying to sleep. Ariel was sleeping soundly with headgear protruding from her mouth and a geeky look while she slept, Katharine had a facial on and seemed to be lying rather still as if she'd trained herself not to roll around, George grunted as the camera passed over him and he rolled over before scratching his butt, Jay seemed to be having a conversation with someone and would sit up at random and say something before falling backwards and remaining silent for a few seconds, Conner was also snoring and was cuddling a pillow like it was a teddy bear. A bit of drool was on the pillow but he wasn't worrying about that, and finally Kylee was tossing and turning as if she was having a rather horrid nightmare involving bears and Veegie. No one was even expecting what was to come.

Chris walked out into the middle of camp and picked up a megaphone, seconds later an intern handed him a microphone and he grinned evilly as they switched on a rather large speaker behind him. He held the megaphone up to the speaker so it made the sound amplify into the microphone. Suddenly a horrible screeching like nails on a chalkboard combined with metal grinding, and crying babies sounded through the camp waking everyone up.

"**THIS IS YOUR TWELVE AM WAKE UP CALL!**" Chris yelled into the microphone, "**MOVE CAMPERS! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!**"

Screaming came from several campers as the girls from the Warshippers burst from their cabin all in pajamas and instantly regretted not getting shoes. Ion Followed them with a sulking and absolutely volatile look plastered on his face. Joe was so startled he fell from the Team Juggernaut tree fort and face planted in the mud, the rest of his team slid down the ladder at varying paces, Raelynn fell over in the mud however upon reaching the bottom of the ladder and Serena and Ace had to pick her up to prevent her from drowning. Team Bush was probably the slowest to exit their cabin. Jay, George, and Ariel were outside in no time at all, Ion snickered when he saw that Ariel had a very embarrassing piece of headgear on that entered her mouth and looked like messed up braces, she scowled back at him when he looked at her funny. Finally Kylee, Conner, and Duke peeled themselves outside and stood in line.

"Where's Katharine?" Ariel asked her voice lisping from her nighttime facial ornament.

"Here." Katharine stated walking up to the line.

"YAHAHA!" George shrieked falling over while everyone stared at her in shock, it wasn't the fact that she was ugly or something, it was the fact that no one had ever seen her without makeup and she looked completely different than normal.

"Morning campers." Chris greeted in a chipper tone as two interns pulled up a screen behind him that had a projector attached, which probably meant little to no detail, it wasn't a movie that was for sure.

"Morning?" Kylee scoffed, "It's midnight!"

"Which is technically morning." George stated from the ground making Kylee scowl but she didn't continue her rant.

"Can we go back to sleep?" Holly asked with a yawn, "We're all tired."

"Nope." Chris replied, "It's time for a super dangerous night challenge!"

"I'm a morning person." Jay mumbled looking more like she was about to fall asleep than annoyed or grumpy, which were outside of her facial vocabulary, "And this is waaay too early."

"Wha?" Raelynn asked suddenly perking her head up and Ace and Serena let her go.

"No matter how tired you are this is still a challenge." Chris explained as the monitor burst to life with an image of the island, the forest was outlined in blue and the lake and camp were outlined in red, "We'll be playing a game of search and find in the woods. It starts in exactly half an hour, you get a twenty minute head start into the woods and Chef will come hunting with a high pressure water gun. And yes, it's filled with ice which should give you more reason to not be captured. You are to remain in the forest, the beaches are too dangerous in a storm and I can't have anyone being washed downstream, camp is off limits unless you're captured in which case you must return here and wait until sunrise, or seven in the morning if we can't see the sun rising. The team with the highest percentage of campers left standing at the end of the game wins, the team with the lowest percentage loses. You do not have to remain in a group but as you can probably tell there are strategic and psychological effects to consider. It's up to your team, either go it alone or as a group, whatever you feel works best."

"Um... How is that fair?" Luiza asked raising her hand, "It takes two Team Juggernaut members to count as one of ours."

"I don't care." chris replied, "Take it as punishment for losing four times. Also we will know if you leave the playing field. If you should for any reason other than a life threatening factor in the woods you will be docked from your team score meaning you could cost your team the win. The winning team today wins a awesome advantage in tomorrow's challenge, and that means tomorrow, more than twenty four hours from now. Losers send someone to Boney Island. If two teams tie for last we're sending two people packing, if two teams tie for first we'll give you both the reward. Any questions?"

"yeah can we change?" Donald asked motioning to the fact he was only wearing underwear. His team noted this and began edging away from him.

"You get half an hour to prepare for the challenge. then meet back here for the twenty minute head start into the woods." Chris explained before motioning to the monitor, "This will be available for strategizing, for making rendezvous points or simply avoiding certain areas. It's fair game until Chef finds you. Your half hour starts now!"

"To the showers!" Lydia exclaimed before Donald grabbed the back of her shirt and dragged her into a team huddle.

"It just rained, avoid perfumes and showering for that matter." Ace explained looking at the girls on the team in particular

"Why?" Serena asked looking kind of shaken by Ace's statement.

"Scents will linger in the air, so you're less of a target if Chef can't smell you... Plus we're in the woods. Just splash some cold water on your faces and put on your darkest and most camouflaged clothing." Ace explained.

"Man am I glad you explained that instead of me." Donald laughed before falling silent as everyone stared at him, some in different places, Lydia in particular was staring at his six pack like it was a steak.

"Okay break!" Ace exclaimed and the entire team darted off towards their cabin.

"Um I don't think that'll be enough time to apply my makeup." Katharine replied.

"Do I look like I care?" Chris asked from a plastic chair that had been set up while he read an article in what looked like a magazine for makeup and fashion.

"yes." Conner replied, "I don't want to stink."

"I want more sleep." Duke muttered looking like he might slaughter someone if they poked him.

"You look good without it." Jay grinned winking at him and making him roll his eyes and sigh loudly.

"I'm going to go shower!" Conner exclaimed.

"I'm going back to bed for half an hour." Duke growled walking away.

"And I'm going to apply my makeup." Katharine exclaimed, "I can't be on camera like this!"

"If it rains IT'LL JUST WASH OFF!" Kylee yelled.

"Shut up piercings." Katharine stated pointing at Kylee's lip ring and making the girl scowl.

Katharine walked off with a flick of her hair and proceeded into the cabin.

"This team needs serious help." Kylee sighed turning to Ariel, Jay, and George, "Do any of you know about surviving in the woods?"

"Not a clue." George replied.

"I live in a city." Ariel added.

"Does girl scouts count?" Jay asked raising her hand.

"Maybe." Was all Kylee could say, "get your darkest clothing and warmest, we need to be able to blend in, so decide what kind of environment you want to hide in and pick dark clothing accordingly."

"What about the other three?" Ariel asked looking at Kylee suspiciously, "They're part of the team too."

"Do they care about you?" Kylee asked in deadpan.

"Yes." Ariel nodded before pausing, "Well me at least."

"Nope." George replied.

"No but Duke is hot so I listen to him." Jay added while Kylee sighed and the camera panned over to The Warshippers.

"Okay, we need to get a gameplan, if we lose again we're dead in the water!" Luiza exclaimed throwing her arms in the air to help emphasize her speech, "Best effort tonight people! We need this win! Who's with me?!"

"YEAH!" Holly and Barbara exclaimed in excitement.

"Meh." Ion replied and no one was sure if he was listening as he still had his headphones in. He seemed to be trying to alienate himself by just how far he was from the other three people on his team, most likely because they tried to vote him out and one of them wanted to hoof him in the junk again with her shoe.

"Come on Ion, you need to be a team player." Luiza smiled motioning to the rest of the team.

Ion just ignored her and she sighed.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Afro Joe:** Okay, so I'm planning to make sure Luiza doesn't make it to morning. She came between me and my sugar plum Serena and she will pay! Donald's smart and he told me everything, it's a good thing I'm smarter than him, I mean I doubt he would've even considered giving me this fantastic idea. Luiza is dead... Literally. That's going to be fun to say! Then I'll be the one Serena needs... Not that her and Luiza are a thing... Or are they? Hmmmm... (Static cuts him off.)

* * *

Everyone stood at the starting line, which due to rain was currently two interns and a rope. Everyone looked ready, although some more than others. To put it simple Team Juggernaut was dressed really darkly and had their warmest clothing on. Some wore browns, some blacks, and some smooth greys. Lydia had used Mascara on her cheeks and looked like she was going to play football, when in reality she had accidentally got some on her face and just shrugged and copied it on the other side. The entire team hadn't showered and they smelled bad, well not nasty but like the forest and mud, which was the point.

Team Bush was kind of random, Katharine was hiding her face and looked sad and depressed from her inability to apply her makeup, it was like she was against the idea of someone seeing her like that. Jay wore rainbow coloured socks that would've been right at home in a gay pride parade but Jay's explanation was that she liked rainbows, kind of hard to argue with that. Rainbows are pretty. George couldn't find any black clothing and wore a sea blue shirt that would stick out like a blue shirt in the woods if he was bad at hiding. Conner, Duke, and Kylee seemed the most prepared although one could argue Ariel's brown Jacket would be invisible among trees. Team Bush just seemed to be doing their best and hiding would come rather easy.

And then there was the train wreck that was The Warshippers. To say they were power rangers was a little too nice. Each one wore a different brightly coloured jacket or shirt that would attract attention from space. It wasn't their faults. Sort of. Luiza had dark clothing but opted to wear her red jacket. Holly only had pink sweaters so there. Barbara wore a blue and black school jacket for Saint Fergus' that was probably the most disguised of the group. And finally Ion wore a yellow shirt that could catch the eye from anything. He even had a black jacket but wasn't wearing it.

"Wow." Chris laughed pointing at their team and then looking at the rest, "What do we have here, people that smell really nice-"

Conner took this more as a compliment than as a foreboding message that Chris was trying to send him.

"-Just means Chef can track easier I guess." Chris shrugged before looking at Team Juggernaut, "Nice job. Okay there are six and a half hours until the game ends, team with the highest percentage of players wins, for now run off into team but we have no control over you once you're in the woods, Chef has also requested that no one go commando Zoey on him, or it's mouldy gruel for everyone for the rest of the summer."

Everyone looked nervous about that statement.

"But no worries." Chris smiled, "If a mutant horribly maims you we will send a search and rescue party to recover your remains. Good luck. The game starts in Five..."

Luiza narrowed her eyes at Kylee who narrowed her own back, The former leader of The Warshippers and the current leader seemed to have a mutual angry staring contest for the countdown.

"... Four..."

Ion yawned and scratched his butt, all he wanted to do was find a nice tree and sleep in it.

"... Three..."

Raelynn slapped her face to keep herself awake.

"... Two..."

Joe shot an absolutely volatile look at Luiza. But she didn't seem to notice.

"...One..."

Everyone prepared to take off.

"... GO!" Chris exclaimed and the campers took off, some quicker than others. They all rushed into the woods taking the same path until they began to vanish into the trees, Team Bush seemed to be heading further into the woods, Team Juggernaut veered right past a thicket of brambles, and The Warshippers darted along a very clear path with very little undergrowth but very large trees.

"They get twenty minutes." Chef laughed walking up wearing complete black ops gear but holding a water gun, "And they don't know I have heat vision in these goggles. Heh heh heh."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Conner:** Okay so my plan is to have George and Jay act as a distraction so everyone else can get further away. This leaves me time to pull Kylee to my side and leave the other two in the dust. I can't have George trying to get one of us out again like he did when Jarvis and Veegie were still here... and again when Jarvis was the only one left of those two.

**Donald:** My team only has an advantage of one player right now, if we lose we'll be outnumbered by Team Bush, Right now is not the time to lose! We need a game plan, and I'm good at making game plans. So long as Ace doesn't get in my way.

**Luiza:** We can't lose a third time in a row and a fifth time overall, we just can't! That's why I've cooked up the perfect strategy for this. I figured it out during my shower, strange how your greatest and most powerful thoughts are birthed in water... (Static cuts her off.)

* * *

**The Warshippers**

* * *

The four remaining members of The Warshippers trekked through the very thin undergrowth with ease, So far the point seemed to be creating as much distance from Chef as they could. That was relatively easy but they knew very well that if he chose to follow them they'd be dead in the water with nowhere good to hide. Rain was lightly sprinkling but not enough to be annoying, but at the same time it threatened to become a really bad storm. Whether the sky followed through on said threat was up to chance but that didn't change the moods of the foursome. Ion was looking grumpy and still had his headphones in listening to what sounded like wolves howling and explosions, he stayed that the back like he didn't want to be in front of anyone. Holly was shivering in her jacket due to the damp and cold air. Every time she stepped in a puddle her shivering intensified greatly. Barbara was looking like she was thinking up a strategy of her own as she picked her way carefully through the maze of roots that littered the floor, every once in a while someone would stumble embarrassingly and the group would have to stop, so he was making sure to be careful. Then there was Luiza who looked livid, she was clearly mad her team was at such a massive disadvantage in the challenge and Chris had done nothing to make it more even.

Without warning Luiza came to a halt and everyone stopped behind her and scanned the clearing they were in for danger but there was none the eye could see. Large trees circled the area and each one had no low hanging branches so they were sitting ducks if Chef arrived. Good thing they were still in the head start period. Luiza turned and Holly and Barbara looked at her curiously while Ion leaned against a tree looking like he could care less.

"Okay team." Luiza announced clearing her throat and looking at everyone, "We need a game plan."

Ion groaned loudly and rolled his eyes from his tree the moment she said that.

"Since we're being hunted we lessen the chances of getting caught by sticking together." Luiza explained, "And four heads are better than one when it comes to evading capture."

"Or we could go hide in the woods individually." Ion suggested removing an ear bud and letting his entire team hear the faint noise of his music.

"I don't want to be alone." Holly muttered and from her face it was hard to tell if she was acting or being serious. She suddenly latched onto Barbara's arm, "DON'T MAKE ME DO IT!"

"We could go in twos I guess..." Luiza trailed trying to figure out the best way to not create fights by separating them.

"Heh, there is no way I am going to be stuck with any of you for three hours!" Ion scoffed before laughing, "How exactly is this our team anyway? I mean the four that should be here are me, Kylee, Luiza, and probably Wilbur or Tania. But instead we end up with the weakest team in history besides the Toxic Rats and Team Victory."

"We're a good team!" Barbara exclaimed narrowing her eyes at her comrade, "We're all here above the other four for a reason. Even if Kylee was to survive the first elimination we still would've dropped Tania because she was annoying and addicted to drugs, Wilbur because he was afraid of physically everything, and Sensan because he was getting lazy. He was our second choice until you pulled out that statue and sent him home."

"If anyone doesn't deserve to be here it's you and your bad attitude!" Luiza snapped before calmly gathering her breath, "Okay it's us four and we have to deal with it."

"Just stop fighting!" Holly whined still clinging to Barbara's arm like her life depended on it.

"Well I'm not going to just deal with it!" Ion exclaimed and started walking away, "I'M GOING TO HAVE A NAP!"

"FINE!" Luiza shouted at him, "WHO NEEDS YOU ANYWAY?!"

He didn't respond and the three girls were left in the clearing alone without him. Luiza sighed and sat down on a root looking upset. Barbara and Holly sat down next to her.

"Why am I in charge of this team when it's falling apart?" Luiza demanded with a sigh.

"We have one more road block to get past and we'll be fine." Barbara replied trying to calm her teammate by patting her back.

"Then what?" Luiza asked looking out into the clearing, "We lack the bulk and strength the other two teams have!"

"You're probably the best leader yet." Holly pointed out and Luiza had to smile and nod her head.

"Come on." Luiza sighed standing up and wiping the forming tears from her eyes, "Let's put as much distance between us and Chef as physically possible.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Luiza:** Ion's infuriating. But he's also without an ace anymore, that means I can survive at least one more elimination and then I have to choose an ally out of my two teammates before the ally with each other and take me out.

**Ion:** Do I care? No, by default our team is worth twenty five percent of our score each, the chances of Chef finding us is slim to none, so even if the others are captured I'm still as valuable as two team Juggernaut members. It's a double edged sword! And if I take a nap I won't feel as gross come morning.

* * *

**Team Bush**

* * *

"WHY DID WE GO THROUGH THE THICKEST BUSHES?!" Duke demanded angrily as he fell out the bush his team had just walked through and gasped.

Before him was a wondrous clearing without a bush of thorny brambles in sight. After fifteen minutes of nothing but thorny bushes and leaves being whacked into his lips it was like an oasis in the middle of a desert. His team apparently felt likewise as one by one they walked or fell out of the bushes with varying degrees of leaves in their hair and thorns in their arms and face. In particular Jay looked to be in bad shape with a swollen left eye that appeared to have been caused by an allergic reaction to something in the bushes, the nasty red rash on her neck wasn't helping matters.

"I hate this challenge." Ariel muttered as she collapsed to her knees from exhaustion due to both the early wakeup and trekking through the undergrowth.

"Chris knows exactly what to put us through in order to make us miserable." Katharine muttered stepping out of the trees and getting a freaked out look from Conner, "... What?"

"Your makeup is completely gone, I hardly recognized you." Conner exclaimed as everyone gathered around him while groaning.

"This sucks." Duke growled.

"It could be worse." Jay replied with a smile, "The smell of nature is all around us."

When Jay tried to inhale a very strained noise came from her nose before she coughed loudly and groaned figuring out her nose was completely clogged due to allergies.

"Settle." George coaxed patting her back and she sighed and sat down before regaining her smile and pulling at the grass with her left hand and scratching her rash with her right one.

"Okay. I have a plan." Conner explained to the gathered group, "Chef will hunt whoever he sees down, no exceptions right?"

"Right." Kylee nodded and Conner looked mad due to her response to a rhetorical question.

"If we create a diversion and draw him away from us we'll win." Conner continued and Kylee nodded.

"So like pointing him in Team Juggernaut and The Warshipper's directions?" Kylee asked seeming to be on board with the plan much to Conner's relief.

"No No, let's look at everyone here, I don't think Jay can go on much longer." Conner explained motioning to Jay.

"I SO CAN!" Jay exclaimed leaping to her feet, "I would fight for this team to my second last breath. Then I'd quit because death isn't in my near future!"

"Also George isn't good at running." Conner continued and George scowled at him, "So I suggest they lead Chef away so we can escape and they can help us. It's teamwork."

"That isn't teamwork!" Kylee exclaimed and Conner whipped around to face her.

"What was that?" Conner demanded narrowing his eyes.

"No one is expendable, we should just all go solo, that way Chef doesn't target us all in a big group and has to hunt us down individually." Kylee explained, "That way we can all help instead of two of us being Chef bait."

"Kylee..." Duke trailed catching her attention, "This is how we do every challenge, leave the grunt work to the stronger members while the weaker ones help out in any way Conner deems fit."

"not very fair to them is it?" Kylee asked and Conner narrowed his eyes.

"Are you trying to usurp me?!" Conner demanded and Kylee shot him a suspicious look.

"No." Kylee replied, "You're team leader. I just think-"

"Stop thinking and do your part, you're either with us or you'll be right at the bottom of the pecking order." Conner replied with venom in his voice before turning to Jay and George, "Now you two go and get your butts in gear and head to camp, the longer you distract Chef the psycho the better it is for everyone."

"KAY!" jay exclaimed before turning to Duke, "Wish me luck."

"Buzz off." Duke stated dryly.

George shot an angry look back at Conner before he walked back into the bush with Jay skipping behind him. Conner sighed in relief and Duke high fived him.

"Now that those annoyances are-" Conner started.

"You're an ***." Kylee interrupted drawing stares from Katharine, Ariel, and Duke, "I hope you realize that."

"What?" Conner demanded storming up to Kylee and the two campers glared at each other so heavily that lightning could've flashed between them.

"You think you're so cool, and perfect, but you're not! You're rude, obnoxious, and a complete dictator." Kylee explained rather angrily while narrowing her eyes further to increase the potency of her glare, "Now I see why my team voted me off, unlike you however I've decided to turn over a new leaf. It's your choice if you want to do the same..."

"Well guess who has a voting block?" Conner asked shoving her away and beginning to walk away, "Go be bait with the losers if you so choose honey! You're on top of my list now and Jay and George will be happy to hear about it!"

"FINE!" Kylee yelled running into the undergrowth after Jay and George in hopes of catching them.

Conner paused as she left and Katharine, Duke, and Ariel looked at him sceptically. They were waiting to see how he'd respond to this.

"Kylee is a threat..." Conner stated almost apathetically while his back was turned on the others, "We cannot have the two we've deemed outsiders taking control of this team... Next time we lose Kylee is on the chopping block, she will likely try to poison your minds with her strategy so I say stay clear of her unless you want to find yourself on the bottom of an alliance of three."

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Conner:** It's people like Kylee that let people like Cameron or Sky win this game. You can't have people who don't deserve it making it to the end. Remember Total Drama All-Stars and the train wreck finale? Yeah I'm not letting that happen. Only the best should make the finale not some loser who rode another's coattails through the entire game. This is also a numbers game. I need to keep my numbers highest otherwise I could be the next to go home.

**Kylee:** This team is a mess, maybe I shouldn't be on top of a team. I mean I think I would've just screwed The Warshippers up more than they are with my cutthroat style of leadership. Now I see that I need to understand everyone on my team and make them use their skills to the best of their abilities no matter how small or bad they are!

**Ariel:** So I can either be the bottom of Conner's alliance due to Katharine having her clawed nails in the boys, or I can become the bottom of the newly formed alliance between Kylee and Jay and George... I am kind of buddy buddy with Kylee but I want to see if she can scrape an alliance together before I make any rash decisions.

* * *

**Team Juggernaut**

* * *

Team Juggernaut was still all together and marching through the woods in single file. Donald was leading them along a narrow but clear path through muddy terrain where their footprints didn't even show due to the puddles of mud. Rain was sprinkling still and everyone looked at the sky in worry dreading what they knew Sensan had been put through on Boney Island (It became apparent when The Warshippers exited their cabin.). Each step brought them further from camp and created more worry as they realized Chef could easily track them down the path, but Donald led on and didn't seem to be ready to stop so no one complained. They were all tired, Hungry, and their shoes were muddy and gross, well except for Raelynn who had packed Rubber boots and was really liking her decision. Suddenly the group walked out of the bush into a stone clearing with no cover from the rain. the rocks were wet and slick and their muddy footprints clung to the rocks. this is where Donald halted and turned to the team.

"Rest break!' Donald ordered and everyone sighed in relief. Raelynn instantly sat on a rock, Joe just collapsed, Serena and Lydia fell to their knees and gave a sigh of relief, Lawrence remained standing, Ace began scraping mud off her boots so she didn't leave tracks, and Winston scowled and walked to the edge of the trees to pee.

"I don't want to move." Serena groaned placing her hands on her knees and sighing.

"Neither do I." Lydia nodded mimicking her.

"Well soon it's up to yourselves." Donald explained and everyone turned to face him, "If anyone has noticed we picked a bad path and now our footprints are scattered through the woods and around here, it's a absolutely terrible idea to keep moving as a group."

"Are you suggesting we split up?" Lawrence asked sitting down on the damp rocks but making sure to avoid the mud, "I don't want to go solo!"

"We aren't going it alone." Donald replied crossing his arms, "I say we break into four groups of two and each head in a different direction from here to confuse Chef and throw him off our trail."

"That's a great idea actually." Ace nodded as she walked over her boots as clean as they'd be without a proper wash, "We lessen our chances of being hunted down that way and by splitting up Chef has to cover more ground to find us."

"Now I know we all want to pick a partner but I'm going to sort us so that we cause the least fights and our survival skills are spread out." Donald explained as Winston returned and everyone stared at their captain.

"So we prevent you from partnering with Ace?" Lawrence asked curiously.

"Exactly, and we keep a certain boy and girl separate." Ace added looking at Joe and Serena who rolled their eyes and blushed nervously accordingly.

"Okay I want... Raelynn and Lydia." Donald explained and Raelynn stared at him in disbelief while Lydia looked up nervous about being sent away from the bulk of the team.

"Um I'm not sure that's fair to-" Raelynn started but Donald cut her off.

"I think Ace and Serena should go together for a certain girl's protection." Donald explained and Serena nodded shooting a sideways glance at Joe who began whistling, "I'll go with Lawrence which leaves-"

"NO!" Joe screamed, "ANYONE BUT-"

"I am just as mad, but good choice separating us by sex." Winston stated and Donald sighed not realizing he'd done that.

"I'll head north, so back towards camp but a little more west than the path. Ace you head east, Joe south, and Lydia West." Donald explained pointing to the various directions, "Also if Chef hunts you down and shoots your partner and you're alone and run into someone with the same predicament from our team, you stick together! No matter what! Two heads are always better than one! Always!"

"Okay Mom." Joe replied, "Anything else?"

"keep moving, you're a more difficult target if you move." Donald concluded before nodding and beginning to walk North, Lawrence scurried after him trying desperately to keep up with the much taller and more athletic boy.

"Great more walking." Raelynn grumbled as she and Lydia stood and began walking towards Mount Tragedy which was peeking out from behind the trees. The path they were taking was lacking undergrowth and had sparse tree cover.

"East it is." Ace grinned grabbing Serena's arm and dragging her into a section of the bushes that would be hard to follow but then again Chef probably would assume people would avoid paths so you never know.

Silence engulfed the clearing as Joe and Winston exchanged a look.

"Well let's get going." Winston shrugged walking over to a thicket of brambles about half his height and wading through them.

"The stuff Chris makes us do." Joe muttered sighing and following Winston.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Donald:** So what do we have? We have Ace with Serena which seems to appease Ace a little, actually it's really helpful to have her on my side here, Serena feels safe from Joe and it makes her feel like I'm on her side. I alienated Joe and Winston further increasing the chances of Joe's departure which will win Serena over to my side while fooling Ace into thinking I'm not gunning for her. Lawrence is in my pocket anyway so I don't care. If everything goes smoothly when we go to elimination I'll be in the majority and not a target. Then when the Merge comes I'll eliminate whoever's convenient.

**Serena:** It was so nice of Donald to purposefully keep me away from Joe, I never wanted to be in a relationship with him and when he tried to beat me I felt so vulnerable. It's nice to know people are on your side.

**Raelynn:** I know exactly what Donald is up to and I don't like it one bit. He's putting me and Lydia together so we end up costing our team the challenge for being first ones out. I've been keeping my eye on him and he's definitely not someone you want to get in the bad books with. So for now I'll play it nice... Or maybe I'll get a coup to vote him off.

**Winston:** Well well, stuck in the woods with a revenge driven guy who likes complaining. It's too bad he's so annoying!

* * *

**Camp**

* * *

Chris watched his watch with a giddy expression, on the monitor that was kept from Chef's view he could see where every camper was. Jesslyn stood by his side holding an umbrella while every other intern set up a tent to house the staff during the storm that was unavoidable. Chris was really excited to see that the groups had split up into smaller groups and none of them had realized that they were tracking them with cameras and motion sensors. Chris took a sip of his tomato juice before using a remote to zoom in on Ion who was storming through the woods with his music really loud.

Chef stood a distance away attaching extra water to his belt and filling the last refill with Ice. They'd decided nothing was better than an icy shower to let the campers know they'd been hit. He had every tool needed for the hunt. Night vision goggles, a black outfit that hid him well in the shadows, a motion tracker, and best of all a heat vision option on his goggles. There was no way anyone was escaping him, even if they were hiding. Their best bet was to not be found period.

"So I don't care who you hunt." Chris stated turning the monitor off as Chef approached him, "Just toy with them a little, let a few slip through your fingers and give 'em a false sense of security before smiting it."

"I'll do it." Chef smirked hoisting his water gun over his shoulder, "But I have to ask why we're not using paintballs."

"Have you seen how wet it is out here?" Chris demanded pointing to the woods, "And the only paintballs we could buy in bulk were waterproof so it'd stain the trees and grass and we do not need another environmental lawsuit after last season's paintball deer hunter part two."

"Work for me." Chef shrugged.

"Plus now we get to drench them and make them uncomfortable and cold and keep them outside." Chris smirked, "Should cut into their snarky attitudes like a knife."

"Which'll make the next challenge all the more interesting." Chef smirked looking at where several interns were putting together coloured dueling sticks that seemed to be slightly adjusted making each one fitted for someone. Probably the campers. But what they were to be used for was beyond him.

"Don't worry, we'll measure them when you catch them. We need tomorrow's challenge to be perfect. So they can't see the arena!" Chris exclaimed before picking up a Radio mic and clearing his throat, "Twenty minutes is up campers, when you're caught you're to report back to camp for some measuring and then you can wait about for the game to end. Good luck and make an entertaining episode."

The Radio clicked off and Chris' voice stopped echoing through the woods. Chef grinned and nodded at Chris who nodded back before the military trained cook took off into the woods.

* * *

**Ion**

* * *

"**Twenty minutes is up campers, when you're caught you're to report back to camp for some measuring and then you can wait about for the game to end. Good luck and make an entertaining episode.**" Rang through the trees before fading and leaving Ion to take a deep breath and close his eyes. It was either excitement of fear running through his veins like boiling lava. He shuddered from an unknown chill and continued to move as far away from camp as he could. The further away he was the less likely he was to be found... And he could finally have a nap.

It was pretty clear Luiza had ticked him off and now he was mad he didn't have the invincibility statue as a safety net. Dead in the water was how he felt, still breathing but destined to drown, and he didn't know what to do about it. He'd signed up for the show expecting to meet some cool people but instead they were all losers in one way or the other. He was the only cool one there, the only complicated one trying to find his way in the world and the only connection to his real self he had was the music he made.

"Stupid team." Ion muttered as his pant leg got caught in another bramble and he shook it until his pant leg ripped and he fell into a puddle of mud and sighed, "WHY DID I GET STUCK ON THE WORST TEAM?!"

His only response was a flash of lightning and the boom of thunder before it began to rain harder and he yowled angrily picking himself out of the mud and walking under the cover of a tree, even the leaves couldn't stop the rain falling down. He just stared at the sky watching the lightning flash randomly over the lake illuminating the whole shy as it would just go back into the clouds. It was so close he could hear the electric crackling that came from it. Each time it boomed rain began to fall harder and harder until it looked dangerous to be walking in. Ion contemplated walking out into it to rinse the mud from his hair when he heard something, a faint thudding noise and the brushing of leaves made Ion cling to the tree and watch as Chef dashed past him following a trail. He even stepped into one of Ion's footprints and Ion just stared in utter shock and confusion.

"Is Chef that fast or am I moving towards camp?" Ion asked out loud before covering his mouth, he peered from behind the tree to see that Chef was nowhere in sight, he had just ran past Ion without realizing it. Ion gasped and slid down to his but under the tree and laughed for several seconds before pausing, "EW!"

The dirt under the tree had loosened and now his pants were coated in slick mud that was cold, wet, and utterly uncomfortable in every respect of the word. It was especially sucky seeing as now he'd have an entirely new hatred for the outdoors. Meh, it wasn't like he enjoyed them anyway right?

"You know what." Ion stated loudly, "I'm done!"

Ion began to climb into the very tree that had saved him from Chef and crawled into the deepest recesses of it'd branches where water dared not penetrate and sat between a knot in a crook of the branch.

"I'm taking a nap!" Ion yelled before bunching up his shirt and putting it behind his head ready to take a snooze cruise.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ion:** The only way we're winning this crummy game is by me staying put and not being seen by Chef or even found. He's already checked here so he doesn't need to come back! Plus who has time to look in every tree? It's not like he has heat vision goggles to spy on me with.

* * *

**Katharine, Conner, Duke, and Ariel**

* * *

"Hey Conner can I-" Katharine started and Conner turned and screamed in horror.

"ESCAPED PSYCHOPATH!" Conner screamed cowering as Duke and Ariel stared at him.

"WHAT?!" Katharine demanded crossing her arms and shooting daggers at her team captain.

"Sorry." Conner apologized brushing himself off, dust and grime clung to his shirt now.

To say that the foursome were in a smelly area of the island was an understatement. They were in a swamp. A nasty, muddy, mosquito filled swamp with strange noises and weird looking trees. It smelled like mouldy fish and the shadows made everything seem all the creepier. Every time lightning flashed hundreds of eyes from who knows what would illuminate in the trees while they hid from the downpour of rain that was so cold they had been shivering for several minutes now. If it had been a warm rain they'd all be wishing for a chilly air conditioned house.

"Guys, if you make a racket we'll all get caught." Ariel explained rubbing her eyes which had massive bags under them from lack of sleep.

"He called me a psychopath!" Katharine exclaimed.

"Because you look like one without makeup!" Ariel exclaimed, "If you didn't talk I wouldn't know it was you!"

"I know! Chris is such a jerk for depriving me of my necessities!" Katharine exclaimed and Ariel sighed realizing her teammate had missed the point, "BUt still that doesn't give Conner reason to pick on me."

"Yes it does." Conner replied and Katharine whirled around and slapped him across the cheek.

Conner felt his cheek for several seconds before slapping her back. Katharine slapped him, He slapped her back, within ten seconds they had a wimpy slap fight going on between the two of them.

"Oh for god's sake!" Ariel exclaimed ripping Katharine away from Conner. Duke mimicked her with Conner.

"Let's go pretty boy!" Katharine exclaimed holding her dukes up.

"Oh i'll go!" Conner exclaimed holding his back at her, "Then you'll have something to cover up with that makeup of yours... Oh wait that's your face."

"YAAAH!" Katharine screamed kicking Ariel in the knee and making her fall backwards into a puddle of muddy, parasite infested swampy water.

"EEEEW!" Ariel shrieked before Katharine tackled Conner and knocked him on his back, Conner pushed upwards and flung her into a bush.

"YOU ASSHAT!" Katharine screamed before everyone was silenced by Ariel screaming. Everyone looked at her to see her more drenched than normal and shivering.

"S-S-Seriously?! Ice w-w-water?!" Ariel demanded while her teeth chattered and she clutched her arms tightly to her body as suddenly a dark figure stepped into view armed with a water gun and night vision goggles currently on heat mode. Not that the figure need them, they were so loud anyway.

"Chef..." Conner trailed before he screamed loudly and ran, Katharine ducked into the bush she'd been hurled into and Duke ran after Conner screaming.

"HEAD BACK TO CAMP!" Chef yelled as he dashed past Ariel who sighed.

"Great... Just freaking great!" Ariel yelled shaking her fists, "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!"

Chef vanished and Katharine poked her head out of the bushes and stared at Ariel who was still sitting in the mud pouting, her hair damp and clinging to her face and her clothes so soaked you could tell what colour her underwear was.

"I wouldn't have guessed you liked the colour scarlet..." Katharine mused pointing at Ariel's chest.

"Oh go drown yourself." Ariel ordered storming off in the direction she hoped was camp.

* * *

**Confessional**

* * *

**Ariel:** (She's still soaked.) if anyone comments on my bra they can be handed a shovel and dig their own grave! You know that rumour about redheaded tempers? Yeah it's true! So mess with me if you want but you'll regret it! You'll regret it soooo much. (Ariel points at the crown of her head where suddenly noticeable red hair is present, the blonde dye was wearing off.)

**Chris: **It's a pity to see someone trying to stop fights captured so early... NOT! HAHAHA!

* * *

**Lydia and Raelynn**

* * *

The rocks did not end, the girls just kept following them, they had no cover of any kind but that was the point, they could run unhindered. Plus why would Chef check wide open spaces? That was the logic of Raelynn anyway. Currently the two were seeking shelter among the ever escalating rocky terrain. Puddles were unavoidable and a literal river would appear randomly that the girls knew was from the rain and wasn't natural. Raelynn was the more comfortable of the two as she had brought with. Although mentally Raelynn was more distressed as Lydia would not stop talking. By now the teacher from Peanuts was sounding like a blessing to the girl who could sleep just about as well as a tree. Trees don't sleep.

"- But of course none of this really mattered in the end since Helga ended up bending the metal beam under the stands and we couldn't close them again! It took six weeks to finish! Kind of like the time between my first and second per-" Lydia rambled before Raelynn drowned out her chatting about the menstruation cycle with the heavy plodding of her feet through puddles.

It was very difficult to traverse the rocks, who knew rain could make them so slippery? Each step seemed to clop on the ground until the point where the rain was beating down so hard even Raelynn's hood couldn't protect her from getting drenched.

"You know it's really slippery out here, we should take cover in the trees. I saw a path down the mountain a little while ago. We shouldn't get too wet, you know your hair is probably getting drenched right now. Actually I've always wondered just how long your hair is anyway, I mean it can't be that long or you wouldn't hide it. I wish my hair was longer, my mom says if I focus I can grow it out so long that it'll be to my waist, but of course I have to wait for now to grow it out longer it just sits at my shoulders-" Lydia rambled as Raelynn's eye began to twitch from the constant talking, "You know every other girl in my class wants to grow their hair out until graduation and then cut it. I couldn't do that. I mean I could but I'd miss my hair. My cousin cut her hair and now she just complains about it being too short. I think i'll leave mine-"

Raelynn paused and drew a sharp and deep breath.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Raelynn shouted whirling around to face her teammate, "It may not seem apparent to you but some people have real issues! We can't all be the perfect golden blonde cheerleader with all the friends in the world and perfect hair, and a perfect life! Some of us actually have issues that we can't control! SO WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR PRISSY ISSUE AND HELP ME WIN THIS CHALLENGE SO I CAN WIN THIS GAME AND ACTUALLY AFFORD TO GO TO SCHOOL!"

"What?" Lydia asked.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Raelynn exclaimed flinging her hood off and pulling out a long lock of black hair that she began to ring out.

"We're just all tired-" Lydia started.

"Tired?" Raelynn asked with a laugh while looking around, "I've been tired for ten years! Do you know how maddening it is to not be able to sleep and have to listen to your mother crying in her bedroom at night because she can't afford to send her daughter to school? It can make one crazy!"

Raelynn suddenly kicked a rock off the cliff face and stared down at the ground below.

"But you're so smart-" Lydia started but was cut off again.

"I spend my free time at the library watching kids complain about their lives which in retrospect are perfectly fine." Raelynn rambled pacing back and forth and flicking her hair about, "And yet I can still learn faster than them! I'm smart but I can't learn! It's maddening! You wouldn't know what it feels like Lydia! You wouldn't!"

"... Actually I kind of do..." Lydia replied awkwardly and Raelynn turned to her expecting some stupid answer, "You see I have a really bad case of ADHD and kind of... Flunked grade eight because of it..."

"Really?" Raelynn asked guilt starting to grip her.

"Yeah... I kind of envy kids who are smart like me but can't show it. That's why I kind of envy you... You seem so smart and organized, even if you fall asleep constantly I haven't seen anyone read as quickly as you." Lydia replied rapping her fingers on her hips, "There aren't exactly many jobs I can get into with my attention span."

"There aren't many jobs I can get into without a high school diploma." Raelynn sighed looking at the ground.

"At least after the show maybe a fan will direct you to online courses or something..." Lydia trailed, "You know... Maybe."

"That's where I learn already so I guess it won't change much. I kind of wish I could go to a highschool but we can't afford it and the rest won't accept me due to my medical condition." Raelynn replied, "Truth be told I kind of envy you too..."

"Really?' Lydia asked looking up at Raelynn.

"Yeah..." Raelynn replied toying with her hair nervously, "You got the hair, and face, and figure to be happy with yourself... I don't really. I'm like a malnourished walking pencil who grew up on rotten apples and bargain hot dogs."

"Oh come on." Lydia laughed, "I'm not perfect."

"I guess neither of us are." Raelynn smiled, "... Sorry for yelling at you."

"It's fine Raelynn. Maybe one day you won't have to stare at a library computer and teach yourself. Maybe after this you can actually attend a school." Lydia replied walking up to her teammate and brushing her hair from her eye, "And you can start preparing by not wearing that hood up all the time, moving the hair from your eye, and getting some sunlight. Seriously, you look like a zombie... A very alive zombie... Or is that a zombie at all."

"Okay, you're getting off track!" Raelynn exclaimed smacking her hand out of the way, "We need a game plan."

"What for?" Lydia asked confused, "I thought climbing this mountain was our game plan."

Lightning flashed illuminating Raelynn's face and hair.

"Did you notice Donald sent us off together?" Raelynn asked cryptically.

"Yeah..." Lydia trailed, "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Don't you get it?" Raelynn asked and Lydia looked at her curiously.

Lightning flashed and thunder boomed loudly.

"He wants us gone." Raelynn stated dryly.

* * *

**The Warshippers (4):** Luiza, Ion, Holly, Barbara

**Team Juggernaut (8):** Donald, Lawrence, Ace, Afro Joe, Serena, Lydia, Raelynn, Winston

**Team Bush (7):** Conner, Duke, Ariel, Jay, Katharine, George, Kylee

**Boney Island (0): **Sensan

**Eliminated (4): **Veegie, Tania, Jarvis, Wilbur

**Camp Staff: **Chris (Host), Chef (Cook/Cohost), Jesslyn (Production Editor), Wallace (Equipment), Rajesh (Medical), Jeff (Cameraman), Various Interns that will probably die, and Steven (Everyman).

**Lawrence: **The Sir

**Afro Joe: **The Hair obsessed moron

**Jay: **The Sock collector

**Sensan: **The Pacifist

**Serena: **The Shopaholic

**Duke:** The Cocky Hockey Player

**Luiza: **The Voodoo Magician

**Winston:** The Over the top Heterophobe

**Raelynn: **The Insomniac

**Ariel:** The Teen Mom

**Kylee:** The Beekeeper

**Lydia: **The easily distracted one

**Katharine: **The Barbie Doll

**George:** The Ugly one

**Conner: **Mr. Perfect

**Ace: **The Pilot

**Barbara:** Religious Nut

**Donald: **The Judgemental guy

**Holly: **The Child Star

**Ion:** The Rock Star

* * *

**Author's Note**

* * *

**Wow I just got carried away with this thing! I mean I thought I'd get bored and go write Girl With A Frozen Touch but I found for once I was enjoying it, not just on a writing scope but on a creative one too. It's amazing what you can make when you're invested. I'm actually glad this took charge of my writing recently, the other two stories are riddled with writers block, and TDRTTI is just getting boring to write. I need to finish it though! I vowed I would! I'm proud of me though, this was a great chapter to write and I'm sorry to cut it short but we do not need another 20,000 word chapter! Anyway it's off to Girl With A Frozen Touch I go for an update and you guys will get the completion of this sooner than later! Thanks again for reading and if you have any comments whatsoever just leave them below. I really appreciate them! Thanks!**

**Question of the Chapter: Do you think Team Juggernaut will lose? And is Raelynn right? is Donald trying to get rid of her and Lydia?**

**Next Time: The woods are just as creepy as ever as Chef hunts down enough people to make things... Interesting...**


End file.
